Tras Banbalinas de: Una Entrevista de Otro Mundo
by Anica Prime
Summary: Hola! bueno aqui traigo otra historia, esto se trata de mostras lo que pasa despues de dar el show en el Fic de FernandaWarriorPrinces llamado: Una entrevista de Otro Mundo, ella me dio permiso para usar a sus Ocs para poder subir esto, los siguientes personajes no son mios son de Fer: Rodrigo, Maria y Annie De la Vega. bueno eso es todo, espero que les guste!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

 **Si ya se lo que dirán algunos, porque estoy subiendo otra historia cuando debería estar actualizando Nuevo Integrante a la Familia.**

 **Si sé que no he actualizado ese fic en mucho tiempo pero es que el liceo no me ha dado tregua T-T, pero no se preocupen, no dejare la historia, de hecho creo que pronto, si las clases me dejan claro, subiré el próximo capítulo.**

 **Mientras tanto los dejo con este primer capítulo del nuevo fic que estaré subiendo.**

 **Y algunos se preguntaran de que se trata este nuevo fic, pues verán, para empezar no sé si sepan que yo estoy haciendo un fic de preguntas y respuestas con una amiga que también tiene una cuenta aquí, estoy segura que muchos, sino todos, la conocen ella es: FernandaWarriorPrincesss. Y juntas estamos haciendo un fic de preguntas y retos en su cuenta con sus ocs y los demás personajes de Transformers Prime, para los que les interese y quieran buscarlos el fic se llama:** **Una Entrevista de otro mundo.**

 **Pero eso no responde a la pregunta de sobre que trata el fic, bueno después de que terminamos el primer capítulo del fic de preguntas, quisimos hacer algo así como mostrar lo que pasa tras las cámaras, como mostrar que hacen los personajes mientras no responden las preguntas o no hacen los retos, al principio no teníamos pensado subir eso, ya que solo era para diversión de las dos, pero después de estar haciendo eso por un tiempo me di cuenta que fácilmente podía ser otro fic, así que le pedí permiso a Fernanda para poder usar sus ocs y subir el fic a mi canal, lo cual ella me permitió, por eso quiero aclara que los siguientes personajes no son míos son los ocs de Fernanda: Rodrigo De La Vega, Maria De La Vega y Anna o (Annie como la llaman todos de cariño) De La Vega.**

 **Bueno antes de comenzar, vamos a recibir a la otra mente maestra que ayudo a hacer este fic, saluden todos a FernandaWarriorPrincesss!**

 **Fernanda: hola! yo soy Fernanda y voy a andar acompañándoles por aquí ,y si no entienden como empezó todo esto... porque ni yo lo entiendo, pasen a mi cuenta en el Fic Entrevistas de otro mundo que está ligada a la trilogía Atrapados en otro mundo... eso la hija del mal ha hablado.**

 **Anica: jeje gracias Fer, bueno eso es todo gente los dejamos para que puedan leer el fic y creo que este lo podre actualizar más seguido ya que llevamos mucho hecho, solo tengo que editarlo y recuerden que con el liceo no tengo mucho tiempo libre, pero tengan por seguro con este fic lo capítulos llegaran más rápido que con el otro, pero repito no dejare el otro, solo les pido paciencia, mientras tendrán ese fic para poder esperar.**

 **Bueno eso es todo, espero que disfruten el fic!**

 **-"…"- habla normal.**

 **-…- pensamientos.**

 ***…* lo que está pasando.**

 **Capitulo uno**

Anica: -"yyy… corte!"- *Dice mientras se apagan las cámaras del set de preguntas* -"bueno eso es todo por hoy chicos, lo hicieron muy bien… a pesar de todas las interrupciones que hubieron"- *dice un poco molesta viendo a dos determinadas chicas*

Maria/Miko: -"lo sentimos Anica"- *dicen las dos al mismo tiempo con caras de cachorro regañado* 

Anica: *suspira* -"está bien, esta bien no estoy molesta tranquila, solo traten de que no haya tantas la próxima ves ¿si?"- *les pregunta con una sonrisa*

Maria/Miko: -"Hecho!"- *dice otra vez al mismo tiempo mientras sonreían*

Jack: -"¿y ahora que hacemos?"- *pregunta confundido viendo a Anica y Fernanda*

Fernanda: -"por el momento descansamos hasta el próximo show"- *dice encogiéndose de hombros*

Arcee: -"y que pasara con ellos"- *dice viendo a los Decepticons*

Anica: -"mmm… oh ellos irán a su área del set, este lugar es más grande de lo que creen, incluso más grande que su primera base y el Nemesis combinados, créeme que lo que menos nos va a faltar es espacio, así que cada uno tendrá su área, una para los Cons y otra para los Bots y los humanos"- *dice con una sonrisa* -"así que Decepticons vallan por allá y espero que no vallan a causar problemas, si saben lo que le conviene"- *dice seria mientras señala una puerta enorme de metal que está a un lado del set, a la cual los Decepticons se dirigieron"-

*pero nadie se dio cuenta que una cierta reina de las nieves los estaba siguiendo*

Anica: -"bueno creo que eso bastara para evitar que hayan problemas"- *dice con una sonrisa mientras ve a todos*

Fernanda: -"sí, creo que si"- *dice también sonriendo*

Anica: *se da cuenta de algo y comienza a ver para todos lados* -"hey y Maria, ha estado muy tranquila, ¿dónde está?"- *pregunta a nadie en específico*

Fernanda: -"aaahh... no se... ¡se perdió!"- *todos se ponen en alerta*-"¡¿Bee así la cuidas?!"-

Bumblebee: -"¡¿qué?! Se cuidar de Raf y Maria"-

Rodrigo: -"no parece"-

Anica: -" que no cunda el pánico! No tiene que estar muy lejos... ¿he?"- *se escucha ruidos detrás de la puerta donde están los Cons* -"¿y ahora, que están haciendo estos?..."-

Smokescreen: -"... no me gusta esto... "-

Fernanda: -"... Anica... los Cons son tuyos… pregúntales si vieron a una loca por ahí…"-

Ratchet: -"esa niña…"- *murmura*

Anica: -"De acuerdo Fer voy a ver... si esos Cons están intentando escapar..."- *se acerca a la puerta* -"hey ustedes que están haciendo hay dentro"- *abre la puerta, y de repente sale una avalancha de nieve que cubre por completo a Anica* -"AAAHHHH!"-

Ultra Magnus: -"por la all spark..."-

Fernanda: *facelpan*

Rodrigo: -"¡pera!"- *ve a Maria saliendo de entre la nieve como si nada*

Maria: *sonríe como si nada* -"hola chicos!"-

Optimus: -"Maria, lo que hiciste fue una acción fuera de juicio"- *dice serio*

Maria: -"pero tioooo..."- *infla los cachetes*

Annie: -"jijijiji"-

Fernanda: -"¿y los cons?"- *pregunta desenterrando a Anica*

Anica: -"hay mi cabeza... "- *sosteniendo su cabeza* -"que paso?..."- *viendo a todos, pero después voltea a ver dentro de la habitación que está llena de nieve, donde se puede ver a los Cons saliendo de ella y a un medio congelado Starcream* -"... oookkk no sé si preocuparme o reírme de esto..."-

Fernanda: *parpadea* -"Maria..."-

Maria: -"¡¿qué?! El bobo berrinchudo de Scream me la debía"-

Rodrigo: *le jala una oreja* -"¡te dije que te portaras bien!"-

Maria: -"kyaaa! duele!"-

Arcee: *se ríe* -"Starscream así se ve mucho mejor... lo admito"-

Wheeljack: -"niña hubieras dejado algo"-

Ultra Magnus: -"wheeljack..."-

Fernanda: -"jejejejejeje ¿Anica estas bien?"-

Anica: -"si estoy bien, ya se me paso lo del golpe"- *parándose recta y viendo hacia Maria* -"Maria..."- *viéndola directo a los ojos* -"... Porque no me llamaste me hubiera encantado gravarlo jajaja y Arcee tienes toda la razón así se ve mucho mejor jajajaja"-

Bulkhead: -"y algo me dice que a ellos no les pareció gracioso..."-

Smokescreen: -"eso es todo Snow!"-

Maria: -"jejeje perdón Ani pero no pude evitarlo jejejejeje ¡tú si sabes Smoky!"-

Anica: -"tu tranquila, pero para la próxima avísame, y descuida Bulk ellos no podrán hacer nada yo no lo voy a permitir, y además ellos ya saben las consecuencias si intentan algo ¿verdad chicos?"- *viendo a los cons que ya lograron librarse de la nieve y Knock out está revisando a Starcream*

Los Cons: -"si..."- *dicen con vos cansada y en caso de Megatron molesta*

Anica: -"así me gusta... ves Bulk no hay nada de qué preocuparse"- *sonriendo tranquilizadoramente a Bulkhead*

Bulkeah: -"bien..."- *dice no muy confiado*

Fernanda: -"jajajajajajajaja"-

Maria: -"admítanlo... ¡me quieren!"-

Todos: -"... si"-

Maria: -"jum desgraciados"-

Annie: -"yo te quiero hermana!"-

Fernanda: -"¿Starscream sigue vivo?"- *con una risita*

Anica: -"si está vivo, su señal de vida todavía está brillando en mi teléfono"- *dice revisando una su teléfono que está en su mano* -"no lo congelo lo suficiente como para llegar a su spark"-

Maria: -"chanclas... bueno no quería matarlo solo espantarlo... lo logre!"-

Fernanda: -"si claro…"-

Anica: -"si bueno"- *voltea a ver a Knock Out* -"hey Knock crees que puedes descongelar a Starcream tu solo ¿o necesitas ayuda?"-

Knock Out: -"no creo yo puedo, aunque si me seria útil un poco de ayuda para llevarlo a una cama medica..."-

Anica: -"De acuerdo, hey megatron, por que no eres útil en algo y lo ayudas!"-

Megatron: -"Porque no quiero..."- *viendo hacia otro lado*

Anica: -"ceras..."- *suspira* sabes que no estoy de ánimo para pelear contigo... alguien quiere ayudar al Doc Knock a mover a Scream"- *viendo a todos, tanto Cons como Bots*

Fernanda: -"¿chicos?"-

Optimus: -"yo ayudare"-

Bumblebbe: *suspira* -"yo también..."- *se encoge de hombros y ambos van a ayudar a Knock Out*

Maria: -"ay Megatonto no te enojes, en el fondo nos quieres lo sé"-

Fernanda: -"jajajajajajajaja"-

Anica: -"jajaja claro Maria nos quiere... Pero matar jajaja"-

Megatron: -"no negare eso"- *con una mirada amenazante*

Anica: -"cuidado Megatron"- *viéndolo directo a los ojos también con una mirada amenazante*

Megatron: -"grrr"- *se aleja gruñendo, claramente molesto*

Maria: -"ñañañañañaña me da lo mismo el Megatonto!"-

Miko: -"esa es la actitud!"-

Jack: *facelpam*

Ultra Magnus: -"oye niña debes moderarte más en ese comportamiento…"-

Maria: -"no!"-

Anica: -"ni lo intente Magnus, ella siempre será así!- *dice y luego se fija que Optimus y Bee ya están regresando de llevar a Stacream* -"hey chicos como les fue?"-

Bumblebbe: -"ya habla... casi… nos insultó como siempre..."-

Optimus: -"pero se repondrá"-

Fernanda: -"ouh noooo"-

Maria: -"yo quería que se quedara así más tiempo"- *riendo*

Optimus: -"Maria..."-

Maria: -"tío T-T ay"-

Anica: -"déjala Optimus ya sabes cómo es ella, bueno quien quiere ver una película!"-

Smokescreen/Miko/Raf/Jack/Annie/Maria/Fernanda: -"nosotros!"-

Wheeljack: -"¿una que…? "-

Bumblebee: -"una película tu espera y veras"- *se ríe*

Anica: -"bien que generó, tengo de terror, Drama, romance, misterio, suspenso, comedia, comedia romántica, Acción, y muchas más ustedes solo digan"-

Maria/Miko: -"Terror!"-

Fernanda: -"nah Rodrigo después del ataque "Zombie" en la nave de los Cons dudo que quiera..."- *lo escucha gruñir* -"jejejeje"-

Anica: -"jejeje cierto, ¿y que opinan de una de acción?"- *propone*

Todos: -"Si!"-

Fernanda: -"ya hablaron, ¿cuáles tienes?"-

Anica: -"bueno tengo... búsqueda implacable la 1 y la 2, rápidos y furiosos cualquiera de las 7... Y muchas más tu sugiere una…"-

Fernanda: *ve a todos y sonríe* -"Rápidos y Furiosos!"-

Anica: -"jejeje ok, ¿cuál de las 7?"-

Fernanda: -"las 7!"- *se ríe*

Anica: -"jajajaja ok maratón de películas... Bee crees que podrías buscar las palomitas y los refrescos, lleva a alguien contigo si quieres"- *dice mientras mete la primera película en el DVD*

Bumblebee: -"aahh... está bien... Maria, Raf ¿me ayudan?"-

Raf: -"claro!"- *se levanta y lo sigue*

Maria: -"oigan espérenme!"- *sale corriendo tras ellos*

Yo: -"jejejeje ya fueron tres"-

Anica: -"si jejeje"- *voltea a donde están los Cons viéndolos* -"hey si se quieren unir háganlo, mientras que no intenten nada está bien"- *se encoge de hombros*

Shockwave: -"¿cuál es la lógica en esto?"-

Anica: -"no se trata de lógica es solo pasar un momento agradable y disfrutar de algunas películas"-

Knock Out: -"¿es una película de carreras?"-

Anica: -"si tiene muchas carreras, ¿te unes?"-

Knock Out: -"De acuerdo, si son buenas carreras no me gustaría perdérmelas"- *dice mientras va a sentarse para ver la película también*

Anica: -"De acuerdo, ¿y ustedes no vienen?"- *dice viendo a los otros*

Skockwave: -"no, aun no le veo la lógica"- *dice y después se va*

Sonwave: *sacude la cabeza negativamente y después se va*

Anica: -"bueno ellos se lo pierden"- *dice encogiéndose de hombros*

Fernanda: -"al menos Knock se quedó... Rodrigo... me sorprende que lograras convencerlo a él y al bobo de Starscream para no entregarte a Megatron"-

Rodrigo: *se encoge de hombros* -"neh..."-

Annie: -"¿son amigos?"-

Miko: -"¿amigos? jajajajajajaja buen chiste"-

Yo: -"en el futuro lo serán..."- *susurra* (esto tiene que ver con la más nueva historia de Fernanda titulada, Transformers prime: El Ocaso de Invierno, no hare spoilers así que el que quiera verlo es libre de ir a la cuenta de Fer y buscarla)

Maria: -"¡ya llegamos con las botanas!"- *exclama feliz*

Raf: -"no la había visto tan animada"- *sonríe*

Bumblebee: -"y me congelo una pierna..."- *se sacude el hielo en una de ellas*

Ratchet: *rueda los ópticos*

Anica: -"jejeje de acuerdo coloquen las palomitas y los refrescos en esta mesa"- *señalando la mesa* -"y descuiden chicos no me olvide de ustedes"- *le dice a los Bots para después presionar un botón, luego se escuchan unos ruidos del techo y cuando voltean se ve como una maquina está bajando sosteniendo muchos cubos de energon* -"cada uno tome el suyo"- *sonriendo*

Wheeljack: -"JA! esta humana me cae bien!"- *choca puños con Bulkhead*

Ratchet: -"compórtate Wheeljack"-

Ultra Magnus: *se encoge de hombros* -"un poco de energon nos podría caer bien"-

Smokescreen: *toma su cubo de energon* -"perfecto! wo!"-

Maria: *en la cabeza de Smokescreen* -"jejejeje andando! Pónganle play!"-

Jack: -"que entusiasmo el suyo..."-

Miko: -"¡ya pónganle play a la película!"-

Bulkhead: -"jeje no es la única"-

Fernanda: *se ríe*

Anica: -"ya, ya tranquilas, ya voy"- *dice mientras le pone play y luego se va a sentar al lado de Fernanda* -"bien hay vamos, que alguien me pase las palomitas por favor..."- *dice mientras la película comienza*

 **Y hay lo dejamos por hoy n_n**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, como dije antes, el hecho que haya comenzado este fic no significa que vaya a dejar el otro, si lo voy a seguir pero me tienen que tener paciencia ya que el liceo me tiene presionada con las evaluaciones T-T**

 **Pero bueno, mientras esperan les dejare estos capítulos, que estoy más adelantada, para que se entretengan.**

 **Bueno eso es todo, Fer algo que quieras decir para despedirte?**

 **Fernanda: bueno... eso fue todo por hoy nos vemos la próxima vez y si no entendieron nada... no los culpo yo tampoco, digo pueden pasar a leer Una Entrevista de Otro Mundo en mi cuenta y de paso si tienen dudas pueden preguntar ahí**

 **Anica: Gracias Fer… bueno con eso nos retiramos, no olviden dejar su comentario sobre qué les pareció el nuevo fic y dentro de poco (si el liceo me deja claro) subiré el nuevo cap. De: Nuevo Integrante a la Familia.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **Anica/Fernanda: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

 **Aquí está el Capítulo dos de este nuevo fic, como dije en el capítulo anterior, este fic lo podre actualizar más seguido ya que estoy más adelantada n_n**

 **El capítulo anterior ya explique de qué trataba este fic, así que esta vez no los voy a entretener tanto para que puedan leer ya.**

 **Los siguientes Ocs no son míos son de FernandaWarriorPrincesss: Rodrigo De La Vega, Maria De La Vega y Anna (o Annie como la llaman todos de cariño) De La Vega.**

 **Y bueno antes de comenzar, ¿Fer quieres saludar a los lectores?**

 **Fernanda: hola de nuevo aquí se presenta la hija del mal digo Fernanda, espero que disfruten de este nuevo Capítulo.**

 **Anica: jeje gracias Fer, bueno eso es todo, vamos con el capítulo!**

 **-"…"- habla normal.**

 **-…- pensamientos.**

 ***…* lo que está pasando.**

 **Capítulo Dos**

 _En el capítulo anterior:_

 _Anica: -"ya, ya tranquilas, ya voy"- *dice mientras le pone play y luego se va a sentar al lado de Fernanda* -"bien hay vamos, que alguien me pase las palomitas por favor..."- *dice mientras la película comienza*_

Jack: *le pasa las palomitas a Anica* - "aquí tienes"-

Annie: *wwiii*

Rodrigo: *niega y se acomoda en su sitio*

Maria: -"¡Bee! ¡Smoky! ¡Tenemos que correr así en carreras!"-

Rodrigo: -"pero clandestinas no!"-

Maria: -"ay…"-

Anica: -"gracias Jack, ya cállense quiero ver la película... por cierto todos están bien, chicos no necesitan que les recargue sus cubos de energon verdad...

Knock Out: -"yo sí..."-

Anica: -"ok..."- *dice mientras presiona un botón de un control que tiene en la mano, que hace que baje una plataforma parecida a una máquina de refrescos* -"coloca tu cubo hay..."- *dice, y cuando Knock Out lo coloca de inmediato comienza a salir energon de una boquilla hasta que el cubo está lleno y Knock Out lo quita para tomar un sorbo*

Knock Out: -"oh, esta algo dulce, sabe bien... he... gracias"- *dice con algo de dificulta, se nota que no está acostumbrado cuando se trata de agradecer que alguien es amable sin pedir nada a cambio*

Anica: -"no hay problema"- *dice sonriéndole tranquilamente* -"alguien más quiere rellenar su cubo de energon?"- *pregunta viendo a todos*

Wheeljack: -"yo..."-

Bulkhead: -"yo quisiera otra ronda..."- *alza el brazo*

Arcee: -"ja, no les dura nada..."-

Fernanda: -"jajajajajajaja"-

Rodrigo: *niega*

Anica: -"jajajaj ok chicos sírvanse, creo que mejor dejo la maquina abajo ya que de seguro van a necesitar rellenar sus cubos muy seguido jijiji, hey y con los humanos todo bien, ¿no necesitan nada?"- *pregunta viéndolos*

Maria: -"nah, soy feliz con mis palomitas, mi refresco y mi helado"- *sonríe*

Smokescreen: -"solo no llenes de hielo mi cabeza"- *bromea*

Maria: -"nah…"-

Jack: -"yo estoy perfecto gracias"-

Raf: -"yo igual"- *sonríe*

Annie: -"palomitas!"- *come alegre*

Rodrigo: -"nah, no quiero botanas por ahora"- *dice recargando su cabeza en sus brazos*

Miko: *no presta atención a otra cosa más que a la película*

Anica: -"ok, pero ya saben que si necesitan algo me avisan, y tu Fer ¿no quieres nada?"- *pregunta volteando a verla*

Fernanda: -"nah, estoy bien jejejeje ¿y tú?"-

Anica: -"estoy bien no necesito nada, aunque estoy un poco nerviosa los demás Cons no han hecho ni un ruido desde hace rato... creo que voy a ver que están haciendo, ustedes tranquilos sigan viendo la película... y no hagan desastre! *viendo a unas determinadas niñas y algunos bost, también a Knock Out*

Knock Out: *alza las manos en señal de rendición*

Maria/Miko: -"aaayyy…"-

Smokescreen: -"nos conoces... demasiado bien..."-

Bumblebee: -"ya tranquilos mejor disfrutemos la película"-

Ultra Magnus: -"¿qué tiene de interesante esto?"-

Maria: -"¡que te distraes comandante estirado!"-

Fernanda: -"sshhh…"-

Anica: -"bueno ya, ahora vuelvo"- *comienza a alejarse hasta que desaparece de la vista y ya no se escuchan sus pasos*

Fernanda: -"… "- *ve a los demás de reojo y por donde se fue Anica* -"algo no me gusta…"-

Maria: -"nah, exageras"- *se burla*

*De repente, de la dirección por donde se fue Anica se escucha un montón de ruidos como si estuvieran golpeando algo y unos gritos que parecen de mujer*

Fernanda: -"¡¿ah?!"-

Maria: *parpadea* -" Rodrigo…"-

Rodrigo: -"ya que… vamos..."- *dice caminando en esa dirección*

Ratchet: -"¡¿a dónde van?!"-

Fernanda: -"quédense aquí ya venimos... cuiden a la monstrua!- *señala a Annie* -"¡y que alguien golpee a Knock Out si se porta mal!"- *salen los tres corriendo a esa dirección* -"¡Ani!"-

*Pero antes de que lleguen se ve cómo Anica sale por la puerta como si nada*

Anica: -"eh?, ¿qué pasa chicos?"- *pregunta confundida al verlos correr hacia ella*

Maria: -"¡escuchamos gritos!"-

Rodrigo: -"¿qué paso...?"-

Fernanda: -"... ¿Anica...? te escuche gritar..."-

Anica: -" eh? yo no grite..."- *después de pensar en algo dice* -"aahhhh ya se debieron de escuchar los gritos de Starscream, jajaja si intento escapar otra vez y no tuve más elección que dejarlo inconsciente vean"- *dice mientras abre un poco la puerta para que se vea a un Starscream inconsciente tirado en el suelo con un poco de humo saliendo de él* -"¿En serio creyeron que yo grite? Jajajaja"-

Fernanda: -"jajajajaja"-

Maria: -"lol, jajajaja lo sabía Starscream grita como nena! Jajajaja"- *rie mientras Rodrigo la lleva a rastras a otro lado*

Anica: -"jajaja si vengan vamos, sigamos viendo la película, además sé que a los demás les gustara escuchar esto"- *dice ya que están muy alejados de los demás por lo cual es probable que no los hayan escuchado*

Fernanda: -"bien vamos..."- *ve como Maria sigue riendo como loca mientras todos la ven extrañados*

Optimus: -"¿Maria?"-

Maria: -"jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja"-

Smokescreen: -"la perdimos..."-

Miko: -"algo cool debió pasar!"-

Rodrigo: *facepalm*

Arce: -"¿Maria? Reacciona"- *la remueve pero esta sigue riendo*

Ultra Magnus: -"me estoy hartando que tiene esta niña!"-

Ratchet: -"que está loca..."-

Bumblebee: -"me está preocupando..."- *dice nervioso* -"¿que vieron haya?"-

Fernanda: -"algo gracioso"- *se ríe*

Anica: -"Tranquilos, ya les cuento lo que paso…"- *les cuenta lo mismo que a Maria, Rodrigo y Fernanda* -"y eso es todo"- *dice al terminar de contarles riendo un poco*

Fernanda: *ve a Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Miko, Maria y Smokescreen que están muriendo de risa* -"jejeje sí que les dio risa"-

Arcee: -"¿grito como niña?"- *niega divertida*

Ratchet: -"sabía que era cobarde..."-

Ultra Magnus: -"... creí que tenía más dignidad..."-

Optimus: *niega con una leve sonrisa*

Annie: -"jajajajajaja"-

Rodrigo: -"..."-

Bumblebee: *aguanta las ganas de reírse*

Anica: -"jajaja si bueno, ¿qué dicen si continuamos con el maratón de películas?"- *dice ya que la primera película ya había terminado*

Fernanda: -"si!"-

Maria: *suspira pesado* -"si quiero ver más peli..."- *se queda dormida* -"zzzz…"-

Rodrigo: -"ja, no dura nada"-

Annie: -"jijijijijiji"-

Anica: -"jajaja ok, la podemos llevar a su habitación, si alguien más está cansado también puede ir a dormir los que se quieran quedar se quedan"- *dice mientras cambia de CD en el DVD*

Fernanda: *ve a los demás y parece que nadie parece tener sueño* -"nah, creo que nadie más esta en las mismas..."- *se lleva a rastras a Maria quien deja un caminito de escarcha y hielo fino*

Anica: -"ok, y espera Fer que te ayudo a llevarla, los demás quédense aquí ya volvemos"- *dice mientras le toma los pies a Maria para poder llevarla cargada*

Maria: *ronca* -"quiero pasta... zzzzz"-

Fernanda: *la llevan cargando entre las dos a su habitación* -"¿no le pasara nada sola aquí verdad?"-

Anica: -"no creo, además tenemos los sensores si algo pasa lo sabremos de inmediato por la alarma"- *dice sonriendo tranquilamente* -"además creo que deberíamos volver, me preocupa que los demás están solos en la sala, sé que Optimus, Ratchet, Arcee y Magnus están con ellos pero aun así no los quiero dejar solos, más aun qué no se sabe si los demás Cons podrían llegar a salir y empezar a pelear"- *dice con una mirada un poco preocupada*

Fernanda: -"cierto... corre!"- *la toma del brazo para salir corriendo de la habitación después de dejar a Maria ahí*

Anica: -"aahh!"- *grita ya que la tomó por sorpresa antes de comenzar a correr ella también* ok, ok ya voy!"-

Fernanda: -"Pues corre!"- *se tropieza y cae* -"ouch"-

Anica: -"Fer!"- *se apresura en ayudarla a levantarse* -"¿estás bien?, ¿te lastimaste?"- *pregunta preocupada*

Fernanda: -"nah, estoy bien"- *dice aturdida* -"pero tengo flojera ya jejeje de seguro están bien"- *se ríe*

Anica: -"jejejej si eres loquita"- *sonriendo aliviada* -"si tienes razón de seguro solo estamos exagerando" *pero justo después de decir eso se escucha un ruido de algo romperse que viene de la sala*-"¿pero qué?"-

Fernanda: -"... corre!"- *la jala del brazo y sale corriendo con ella*

Anica: -"vamos rápido!"- *dice corriendo detrás de Fernanda* -"¿Qué está pasando aquí?!"- *dice cuando llegan a la sala*

Bulkhead: -"de la emoción Knock Out rompió la mesa..."- *señala al responsable*

Knock Out: *ve molesto a Bulkhead por delatarlo*

Bumblebbe: -"sabía que a él también le gustan las carreras... pero creo se emocionó de más"- *se ríe*

Fernanda: *se desploma*

Anica: -"aahh, solo fue eso…"- *dice "tranquila", pero se nota que está a punto de desplomarse también* -"ok no importa puedo conseguir otra mesa... hey alguien puede atraparme antes de que me desmaye..."- *dice para después tambalearse un poco y comenzar a caer*

Smokescreen: *pone la mano y atrapa a Anica a media caída* -"perfecto... se murió..."- *ve a Fer* -"y ella también se murió"-

Knock Out: -"no se murió solo se desmayó..."- *dice viendo a las chicas* -"voy a revisarlas"- *dice a punto de agarrar a Anica, pero Ratchet le agarra la mano antes de que pueda llegar a ella*

Ratchet: -"olvídalo no te pienso dejar aun la salud de un humano, no estás muy acostumbrado aun a la medicina humana"- *dice serio soltándole la mano* -"tks..."-

Smokescreen: -"¿y tú?"-

Ratchet: -"aprendes bastante conviviendo con humanos"-

Rodrigo: -"con un demonio... ¡yo las reviso soy enfermero!"- *exclama harto de la plática y empieza a revisarlas a ambas*

Knock Out: -"está bien, está bien tranquilo no le iba a hacer nada"- *dice mientras ve como Rodrigo revisa a ambas chicas*

Rodrigo: -"nah, solo fue un susto"- *dice dejándolas*

Annie: -"¡aprendió mucho con la mama de Jack!"-

Jack: -"si, mi mama fue jefa de Rodrigo"-

Miko: -"ay yo quería pelea..."- *hace mohín*

Optimus: -"Miko, no hubiera tolerado una pelea aquí y lo sabes..."- *dice serio*

Miko: -"aaahhh"-

Smokescreen: -"qué bueno que están vivas..."- *dice aliviado*

Bumblebee: -"¿es idea mía... o hace mucho frio?"-

Konck Out: -"no yo también lo siento"- *dice viendo para todos lados* -"¿porque es? Quizás ellas sepan"- *dice viendo a Anica que está en la mano de Smokescreen y a Fernanda que está en la mano de Bee*

Smokescreen: -"siento que quien va a saber más es Fer... Bee"-

Bumblebee: *remueve a Fer* -"oye despierta"-

Rodrigo: *parpadea* -"demonios... ¡no lo pensé!"-

Raf: -"¿qué cosa?"-

Rodrigo: -"a veces cuando Maria duerme su pulso al bajar produce que su temperatura desciende de más y por ende el del lugar, va a congelar todo!"-

Todos: -"¡¿qué?!"-

 **Y hay lo dejamos por hoy!**

 **Lo sé, lo deje en la parte emocionante, pero quería dejarlo hay n_n**

 **Sí lo sé, soy mala! XD**

 **Bueno no se preocupen que subiré el próximo capítulo pronto**

 **Y Fer ¿qué opinas con que lo haya dejado hasta ahí?**

 **Fernanda: Anica esa maldad supera la mía lo dejaste en la mejor parte ¬.¬ pero ya que...**

 **Anica: jejeje sorry pero soy así, bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima!**

 **Anica/Fernanda: Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

 **Bueno, este capítulo la verdad lo quería subir ayer, pero se me fue el internet T-T**

 **Pero no importa, aquí está el capítulo, está vez Fer no nos podrá saludar, ha estado muy ocupada con sus estudios, pero creo que para la próxima si podrá**

 **Bueno no los quiero aburrir así que ya los dejos leer n_n**

 **-"…"- habla normal.**

 **-…- pensamientos.**

 ***…* lo que está pasando.**

 _En el capítulo anterior:_

 _Rodrigo: -"a veces cuando Maria duerme su pulso al bajar produce que su temperatura desciende de más y por ende el del lugar, va a congelar todo!"-_

 _Todos: -"¡¿qué?!"-_

 **Capítulo Tres**

Knock Out: -"tenemos que hacer algo, pero como nos acercamos a esa loca de las nieves sin que nos congelemos!"- *dice viendo a todos lados, y de casualidad se da cuenta que todos los seres humanos están temblando por el frio… excepto Anica* -"… ¿y porque a ella no le afecta este frio? hasta la otra que también esta inconsciente está temblando pero ella no, ¿Por qué?"-

Arcee: -"ni idea... Bulkhead toma tu modo vehículo..."-

Bulkhead: -"¿seré refugio humano verdad?"- *la ve asentir* -"bien..."- *dice tomando su forma de vehículo*

Optimus: -"todos adentro de Bulkhead"- *ordena y todos los humanos entran en su interior* -"mantenlos ahí no importa que pase"-

Bulkhead: -"si señor"-

Smokescreen: *mete a Anica adentro mientras Bee mete a Fer por precaución* -"¿ahora qué?"-

Bumblebee: -"llegar a Maria ¿qué más?"-

Rodrigo: *se asoma del interior* -"advierto... es de sueño pesado..."- *dice notando como los muros empiezan a cubrirse de hielo* -"Maria te ahorcare cuando despiertes..."-

Knock Out: *no está prestando mucha atención a lo que dicen los demás porque sigue pensando en que a Anica no le este afectado el frio, y después de hacer un poco de memoria recuerda que cuando a ella le callo la avalancha de nieve encima no estaba temblando ni un poco cuando salió, a pesar que cualquier otro ser humano abría temblado mucho por el frio*-"... qué extraño"- *dice, sin darse cuenta, en voz alta y los demás lo escuchan*

Ratchet: -"¿qué es extraño Knock Out?"- *pregunta confundido*

Optimus: -"considerando que se trata de un descontrol del poder de Maria... Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Arcee, Ratchet y Knock Out, ustedes irán a ver a Maria conmigo, Los Wrecrers se quedan aquí vigilando a los humanos y que los decepticons no causen estragos"-

Ultra Magnus/Wheeljack/Bulkhead: -"si señor"-

Arcee: -"vamos pues... pero... las puertas están congeladas..."- *dice mirándolas*

Bumblebee: -"no queda de otra más que romperlas y hacer camino..."-

Knock Out: -"Esperen!"- *dice rápido antes de que rompan las puertas* -"no les parece ni un poco extraño que a Anica no le esté afectando para nada este frio?"- *dice viendo a todos* -"o por que antes no había ocurrido esto cuando la loca de las nieves dormía, la única deferencia entre antes y ahora es que Anica y Fernanda están dormidas inconscientes, tal vez ellas tenían una forma de evitar que esto pasase..."- *dice serio mientras señala a Anica y a Fer que están dentro de Bulkheat todavía inconscientes apoyadas una al lado de la otra, se puede notar que Fernanda esta temblando un poco pero Anica ni se inmuta*

Smokescreen: -"es verdad..."- *parpadea* -"wow pensaste! Jejeje"-

Knock Out: *le lanza una mirada molesta a Smokescreen pero este solo se encoge de hombros*

Bumblebee: -"entonces debemos despertarlas..."-

Optimus: -"Bulkhead..."-

Bulkhead: -"estoy en eso! Niños despierten a esas dos!"-

Miko: -"no hay problema..."- *dice tranquila y empieza a abofetearlas a ambas* -"¡DESPIERTEN!"-

Annie/Raf: * 0.0 *

Jack: -"Miko cálmate..."-

Rodrigo: -"funciona..."-

Fernanda: *parpadea aturdida con las mejillas enrojecidas* -"¡no yo no fui!"- *grita y se hace bolita* -"¿ah?"-

Anica: *parpadea aturdida y con las mejillas enrojecidas* -"eh? ¿Qué paso? ¿Y porque me duelen las mejillas?"- *dice mientras se soba una mejilla*

Bulkhead: -"menos mal que despiertan..."- *abre su puerta* -"salgan las dos!"-

Fernanda: -"bien..."- *sale con Anica al exterior y ve a todos* -"¿qué?"-

Bumblebee: -"curiosamente... Maria dormida está causando un nueva era de hielo aquí... y Knock Out tiene la idea de que ustedes sabrían algo… ya que esto no avía pasado antes... y queríamos saber porque no temblaste nada a pesar del frio Anica...

Anica: -"aaahhh el que no tiemble tiene que ver con que normalmente no me afecta el frio, de hecho me gusta estoy acostumbrada a temperaturas frías..."- *explica y luego piensa en lo otro que dijo Bee y se da cuenta de cómo todo se está congelando* -"hay no… creo que el generador que hay en la habitación de Maria se apagó… por salir corriendo antes para ver qué pasaba aquí no lo revise... ups"- *dice apenada*

Fernanda: -"chanclas... ¡seremos estatuas de hielo! Menos mal Maria o es mala…"- (referiacia a futuro, esto también tiene que ver con el Fic de Fernanda)

Bumblebee: -"eso explica esto pero... ¡¿cómo llegamos a Maria?!"-

Fernanda: -"no grites Bee... aahh... no se todo se ve súper congelado..."-

Smokescreen: -"estamos fritos... o congelados para el caso…"-

Anica: -"ya cálmense yo me encargo"- *dice, luego se va a buscar algo en una caja que está en la esquina* -"... no, no... Bingo aquí estas…"- *dice mientras saca un lanza llamas pequeño* -"permiso…"- *dice mientras pasa al lado de los Bost que se mueven para dejarla pasar* -"gracias... ok descongelemos esta puerta"- *dice mientras enciende el lanza llamas que descongela la puerta muy rápidamente* -"ya está…"- *dice sonriendo*

Knock Out: -"¿De dónde sacan ustedes todas esas cosas?"- *pregunta confundido pero a la ves impresionado*

Anica: -"Eso es un secreto Amigo mío"- *le dice con una sonrisa mientras guarda el lanza llamas*

Fernanda: -"wow"-

Bumblebee: -"¡¿que esperamos?! Vamos!"-

Smokescreen: -"oye a mí también me preocupa pero no podemos llegar así porque si... podría hacer una avalancha o lanzarnos hielo, congelar nuestras Sparks..."-

Bumblebee: -"eso no me anima Smoky"-

Optimus: -"basta! debemos llegar a esa habitación ya"-

Fernanda: -"bien vamos!"- *sale corriendo pero se resbala* -"ouch..."-

Anica: *hace una mueca* -"auch eso debió doler… espera te ayudo"- *va patinando sin ningún problema a ella y la ayuda a levantarse* -"creo que lo mejor es que valla yo, se me es más fácil ir por el camino congelado y además como ya dije antes no me molesta el frio, sin mencionar que soy yo la que sabe cómo arreglar el generador…"-

Fernanda: -"bien pero no vayas sola..."- *sonríe perversamente mientras Anica le ayuda a levantarse* -"que vaya Knock Out contigo sirve que aprende algo…"-

Knock Out: -"¡¿Qué?!"- *grita pero apenas se escucha ya que Bee y Smoke gritaron al mismo tiempo…*

Smokescreen/Bumblebee: -"¡¿qué?!"-

Fernanda: -"sé que ustedes quieren ir pero nah"- *ríe*

Anica: -" *ríe bajito por las reacciones de los chicos* -"jijiji... aunque sería divertido… no creo que pueda acompañarme ninguno, ya que lo que dijo Smoke es verdad, inconscientemente Maria podría lanzar un rayo de hielo si se siente amenazada mientras esta dormida y podría congelar a alguien hasta la muerte, y como ustedes no se pueden mover muy bien por el hielo los podría alcanzar, a mí se me es más fácil así que tengo más posibilidades de esquivarlo si llegase a pasar, y además que mientras menos gente menos ruido y menos riesgo de que Maria se altere"-

Fernanda: -"es un buen punto..."-

Smokescreen: -2odio tener razón en casos así..."- *dice preocupado*

Fernanda: -"¡la has visto congelar a un Con date la idea!"-

Bumblebee: -"bien… adelante Anica…"- *dice mirando cómo se empieza a hacer un leve viento en el interior* -"¿qué pasa?"-

Fernanda: -"de seguro sueña... y los sueños son muy poderosos…"-

Anica: -"ok quédense aquí, iré rápido arreglare el generador para que controle los poderes de Maria y listo, no tardare nada en seguida vuelvo"- *dice mientras se va patinando rápidamente hacia la habitación de Maria* -"deséenme suerte"- *dice antes de entrar al cuarto y cerrar la puerta*

Fernanda: -"suerte!"- *sonríe*

Bumblebee: -"¿es buena idea?"- *pregunta preocupado*

Smokescreen: -"tranquilo, se nota que aunque esta loca sabe lo que hace"- *lo anima*

Bumblebee: -"está bien..."-

EN LA HABITACION DE MARIA

Maria: *esta acurrucada en su cama mientras se hace una especie de remolino de copos de nieve alrededor de ella y sonríe tranquila*

Anica: *dentro de la habitación de Maria* -"ok, solo tengo que llegar al generador encenderlo y ya está"- *dice en voz baja para sí misma* -"solo tengo que ir muy despacio..."- *patina lento para evitar hacer ruido, cuando de repente Maria comienza a moverse y a hacer ruido* -"¿qué?..."- *cuando Ashley voltea se da cuenta que un insecto está volando cerca de su cara y que Maria está moviendo las manos para quitárselo de encima* -"o no...2- *De repente de una de las manos de Maria sale un rayo de hielo que Anica logra evitar a aduras penas* -"fiiiuu eso estuvo cerca..."- *dice pero el rayo de hielo choco contra la pared y ocasiono que es suelo tiemble un poco y se escuchara una explosión muy fuerte* -"aahh!..."- *por el temblor Anica se resbala y cae al suelo de espaldas* -"ouch…"-

Maria: *se remueve por el ruido y su cama empieza a llenarse de hielo y escarcha* -"aahh... nanana..."- *murmura entre sueños y se acomoda mejor para dormir* -"zzzz papas fritas..."- *susurra mientras el techo empieza a llenarse de hielo y formaciones filosas salen alrededor*

Anica: -"hay… mejor paro esto antes de que empeore"- *dice mientras se levanta del suelo* -"aahhhh!"- *grita cuando un pico sale de repente al lado suyo y del que logró apartarse justo a tiempo* -"eso estuvo muy cerca, mejor me apuro"- *dice y después comienza a patinar rápidamente en dirección al generador, haciendo todo lo posible para evitar los picos que siguen saliendo del suelo y las paredes*

Maria: *bosteza cansada y empieza a roncar* -"no por las escaleras no..."- *susurra mientras una capa de hielo empieza a cubrirla*

Anica: -"vamos un poco más…"- *dice mientras patina más rápido, hasta que al fin logra llegar al generador* -"bingo!"- *dice al detenerse al lado del generador y se arrodilla para poder encenderlo* -"haber cuál es el problema... a aquí esto estaba atorado en el motor..."- *dice al sacar una pequeña tapa de plástico* -"quien sabe cómo llego hay... bueno no importa, ahora encendemos esto y..."- *presiona el botón de encendido, y una vez que enciende el hielo comienza a derretirse poco a poco* -"bien ya está"- *dice mientras se para y comienza a hacer su camino de regreso a la puerta* -"terminado"- *abre la puerta y sale de la habitación*

Fernanda: *ve a Anica salir de la habitación* -"¡¿qué paso?!"-

Smookescreen: -"¿estás bien?"-

Bumblebee: -"¿cómo esta Danielle?"-

Ratchet: -"ya cálmense ustedes! Desde que ella se fue no hacen más que dar vueltas como animales encerrados!"-

Fernanda: -"jajajajajaja es verdad"-

Anica: -"jajajaa aahh… chicos que lindo que se preocupen, tranquilos estoy bien igual Maria, me costó un poco pero logre encender el generador"- *dice sonriendo*

Knock Out: -"¿oye que te paso hay?"- *dice señalando un corte que tiene Anica en el brazo por el cual estaba comenzando a salir sangre*

Anica: -"eh?"- *dice y después voltea a ver su brazo* -"ah, no me había dado cuenta, imagino que por la adrenalina del momento y por él frio no lo había sentido, pero ahora que ya se calmaron las cosas y ya lo note sí me está doliendo… ouch…"- *se agarra el brazo por el cual sigue saliendo la sangre*

Fernanda: -"demonios... hagan que Rodrigo salga de Bulkhead! Ok sonó raro..."-

Bulkhead: -"oye enfermero te requieren!"-

Rodrigo: -"¿ah?"- *sale del vehículo seguidos de los demás y se acercan preocupados* -"¿qué paso?"-

Jack: -"oye atiéndela!"-

Annie: -"¿es sangre?"- *pregunta preocupada*

Raf: -"necesita vendas..."-

Miko: -"Ratchet tiene!"-

Ratchet: *se acerca a Rodrigo pasándole algunas vendas y algo para limpiar la herida* -"aquí tienes"-

Rodrigo: -"gracias..."- *revisa el brazo de Anica y empieza a atender la herida*

Ultra Magnus: -"¿lo hizo Maria?"-

Smokescreen: -"¡Debio ser un accidente!"-

Rodrigo: -"pues qué bonito accidente..."- *murmura empezando a aponerle la venda*

Anica: *haciendo una mueca de dolor* -"ouch… tranquilos chico estoy bien solo fue un corte, y Smoke tiene razón fue un accidente Maria no sabía que estaba haciendo, estuvo dormida todo el tiempo"- *luego voltea a todos lado y se da cuenta que todo está mojado por el hielo derritiéndose* -"creo que lo mejor cera llamar a los robost de limpieza, Fer me haces el favor es que ahora no puedo"- *señalando con la cabeza a Rodrigo, quien todavía le está vendando la herida*

Fernanda: -"si..."- *aprieta un botón para llamar a los robots de limpieza*

Rodrigo: -"pues qué bonita la nena..."- *dice ajustando el agarre de la venda*

Bumblebee: -"Rodrigo cálmate"- *dice serio*

Maria: *camina empapada hacia el grupo somnolienta* -"¿porque todo esta mojado...?"- *pregunta bostezando*

Rodrigo: -"justo a quien quería ver…"-

Raf: -"Rodrigo calma..."-

Rodrigo: *muestra el brazo vendado de Anica* -"te saliste de control! De nuevo..."-

Maria: *lo mira en shock* -"¿que..?"-

Anica: -"Rodrigo cálmate! Maria no lo hiso a propósito, además también fue mi culpa debí haber revisado el generador cuando lleve a Maria a su habitación… si lo hubiera hecho no habría pasado nada"- *dice seria y con una cara arrepentida*

Maria: *pone una carita de cachorrito* -"¡la mula no me quiere buaaaahhhh!"- *empieza a llorar*

Rodrigo: *facepalm*

Fernanda: -"bien hombre... hiciste llorar a Maria... te viste poco hombre…"-

Rodrigo: -"cállate!"- *ve como todos se tapan los oídos*

Wheeljack: -"la enana tiene pulmones…"- *bromea*

Smokescreen: -"tranquila calma Maria no lo dijo a propósito no llores..."-

Bumblebee: -"Danielle escucha no fue enserio tranquila deja de llorar..."- *trata de consolarla*

Fernanda: Anica... tampoco es tu culpa"- *la abraza*

Anica: -"gracias Fer"- *le devuelve el abrazo* -"vamos Maria deja de llorar, que dices si vamos a comer algo, no puedo ser la única con hambre"- *dice sonriendo tranquilizadoramente para tratar de calmar a Maria*

Maria: *lloriquea y asiente* -"ee..está bien…"- *hipea*

Fernanda: -"oooww se ve tierna así"-

Rodrigo: -*bufa*

Smokescreen: -"Rodrigo... creo deberemos hablar luego"-

Rodrigo: -"ustedes no me asustan"-

Anica: -"ya calmémonos todos, vengan chico"- *le dice a Jack, Miko, Raf y Annie* -"vamos a comer algo, ¿qué les gustaría comer? *les pregunta con un sonrisa*

Annie: -"pizza!"-

Miko: *se ríe* -"si creo que pizza está bien"- *se ríe*

Raf: -"está decidido...y está bien hace hambre"-

Jack: -"neh, ¿porque no?"-

Maria: -"... puede ser pizza con helado…"-

Fernanda: -"jejejeje si anda"-

Anica: -"jejeje entonces vamos"- *dice mientras se está alejando en dirección a la puerta de salida, que está al lado de la del garaje, donde mete el código para que se abra* -"vamos..."- *está a punto de salir cuando la voz de Ratchet la detiene*

Ratchet: -"alto jovencita! No puedes irte así como si nada con los niños y menos con tu herida asá! además nos piensas dejar encerrados?!"-

Fernanda: -"... para que te digo que no si, si Ratchet jajajajajajaja"-

Maria: *le saca la lengua a Ratchet*

Anica: -"tranquilo Ratchet solo vamos a comer, y además son libres de servirse energon o ver la televisión si quieren, y si quieren entrenar un poco al final del pasillo hay un gimnasio para ustedes hay pueden practicar combate o disparar a objetivos…"- *dice sonriéndoles tranquilamente* -"y si te preocupa que nos vallamos con los chicos, uno o dos de ustedes nos pueden acompañar, solo tienen que ponerse de acuerdo en quien será"-

Fernanda: -"anden…"-

Bumblebee: -"yo voy!"- *alza la mano*

Bulkhead: -"¿tu porque?"-

Bumblebee: -"cuido a dos niños me da más experiencia..."-

Smokescreen: -"si de eso hablamos también, voy quiero salir y estirar las llantas"- *se adelantas para salir seguido de Bumblebee*

Ratchet: -"¡pero!"-

Optimus: -"déjalos viejo amigo"- *dice tranquilo* -"estarán bien no te preocupes"-

Fernanda: -"gracias Prime!"-

Maria: -"gracias tío!"-

Rodrigo: *facepalm*

Anica: -"jejeje bueno nos vemos después chicos..."- *está por subir en Smoke pero piensa en algo y se voltea a verlos* -"casi se me olvida, si necesitan algo pueden llamarme por esa consola, solo presionen ese botón de ahí"- *dice señalando el botón* -"y llama directo a mi teléfono, ah, y si los Cons se ponen muy alterados llamen me y yo me encargare"- *dice sonriendo* -"bueno adiós"- *dice subiendo en el modo vehículo de Smoke y saliendo con Bee siguiendo de cerca*

 **Y hay lo dejamos por hoy**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, tratare de subir un cap. nuevo todos los días, por lo menos hasta que llegue donde nos quedamos Fernanda y yo, después si puede que tarde en subir un poco, pero para eso aún falta mucho n_n**

 **Aunque puede haber días que no suba, como ayer, pero eso ya es o por los estudios o por algún otro problema que se me presente**

 **Bueno eso es todo, hasta Mañana… espero…**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!**

 **Por favor no me maten T-T**

 **Si ya sé que estuve mucho tiempo sin actualizar después de decir que subiría un cap. Nuevo todos los días**

 **Pero no fue mi culpa, lo prometo!**

 **Todo fue culpa de mi liceo y las clases, en serio apenas tenía tiempo para dormir, estaba muy atareada T-T**

 **Pero ya Salí de vacaciones por lo que ya tengo tiempo para ponerme al día con mis fics, si ambos, creo que dentro de poco poder subir el próximo cap. De: Nuevo Integrante a la Familia.**

 **Pero bueno no los voy a molestar más, los dejare para que lean!**

 **-"…"- habla normal.**

 _ **-…-**_ _ **pensamientos.**_

 ***…* lo que está pasando.**

 _En el capítulo anterior:_

 _Anica: -"jejeje bueno nos vemos después chicos..."- *está por subir en Smoke pero piensa en algo y se voltea a verlos* -"casi se me olvida, si necesitan algo pueden llamarme por esa consola, solo presionen ese botón de ahí"- *dice señalando el botón* -"y llama directo a mi teléfono, ah, y si los Cons se ponen muy alterados llamen me y yo me encargare"- *dice sonriendo* -"bueno adiós"- *dice subiendo en el modo vehículo de Smoke y saliendo con Bee siguiendo de cerca*_

 **Capítulo Cuatro**

Smokescreen: -"bien a dónde vamos?"- *pregunta conduciendo por el camino.*

Annie: *esta con Anica, Jack y Miko con Smokescreen* -"no se no conozco lugares aquí..."-

Miko: -"hay una pizzería en la calle principal, compremos dos y demos una vuelta"-

Jack: -"genial!"-

Fernanda: *con Maria y Raf con Bee* -"¡me gusta la idea!"- *grita por el comunicador*

Maria: -"oh yeah!"-

Raf: -"si... suena bien"-

Bumblebee: -"ya está decidido supongo"-

Anica: -"perfecto, entonces vamos y Smoke, Bee tomara un tiempo antes de que lleguemos a la ciudad, y por aquí no hay carros, así que, si quieren pueden ser tan rápidos como quieran, con tal aquí no hay límite de velocidad jijijij"- *sonriendo malévolamente*

Smokescreen: -"jaja esta humana es de las mias!"- *exclama aumentando la velocidad*

Bumblebee: -"¡espérame!"- *exclama poniéndose la par de él*

Maria: -"yuju! Más rápido!"- *saca la cabeza por la ventana* -"genial!"-

Raf: *se ríe*

Miko/Jack: *alzan las manos emocionados* -"eso es rápido!"-

Annie: -"wiii!"-

Fernanda: -"ajua! Jajajajaja"-

Anica: -"wuju! Jajajajaja"- *Grita pasándosela genial* -"Hey Fer! Que crees que estén haciendo los otros en el Set!"- *dice por el comunicador*

Fernanda: -"no sé pero ahora no me importa quiero ver cómo le hacen jejejejejeje yahoo!"-

Maria: -"Bee... más rápido...!"- *se ríe*

Bumblebee: -"De acuerdo!"- *dice empezando a competir con Smokescreen*

Smokescreen: -"¿Así nos llevamos? juguemos!"-

Anica: -"sii!, vamos Smoke enséñale quien es el más rápido!"-

Smokescreen: -"sus deseos son ordenes madame"- *dice burlón y aumenta la velocidad*

Bumblebee: -"¡no ganaras Smoky!"- *dice poniendo la carrera demasiado pareja*

Maria: -"yahoo! Dale Bee!"-

Annie: -"no te dejes Smoky!"-

Fernanda: -"corran, corran, corran!"-

Anica: -"Hey la línea de meta es entre esas dos piedras ven!"- *Apunta dos montículos de piedras que están lo suficientemente alejadas para que pasen los dos vehículos sin problemas* -"el primero el cruzar Gana!"-

Maria: -"vamos Bee ganale!"-

Smokescreen: -"oye creí que éramos amigos!"-

Bumblebee: -"pero es mi protegida"- *se ríe aumentando la velocidad*

Raf: -"no te dejes!"-

Smokescreen: -"pero fue mi cómplice durante el éxodo de Jasper"- *dice tratando de ponerse a la par*

Fernanda: -"Es Bee, es smoky, es Bee!"-

Miko: -"corran!"-

Annie: -"Animo!"-

Jack: -"y el ganador es...!"-

Anica: -"yyyy! Es un Empate!"- *grita sorprendida pero con una gran sonrisa*

Todos: -"wooooooo!"-

Bumblebee: -"¡y la multitud enloquece!"-

Smokescreen: -"se escuchan los gritos ensordecedores!"-

Fernanda: -"jajajajajajajaja"- *siente como ambos derrapan un poco en señal de victoria* -"Eso!"-

Anica: -"jajaja ok fue muy divertido, que dicen si lo repetimos en el viaje de regreso?"-

Todos: -"De acuerdo!"-

Fernanda: -"jejejejeje este fue el mejor paseo de mi vida"- *se ríe feliz*

Anica: -"si estoy igual jejeje"- *se asoma por la ventana* -"bueno ya casi llegamos, pronto estaremos comiendo ricas pizzas"- *sonriendo*

Miko: -"ya era hora hace hambre"- *se ríe*

Fernanda: -"si quiero peperoni"-

Maria: -"y de paso un helado"- *sonriendo*

Annie: -"shi!"-

Bumblebee: -"disfruten el resto del viaje"-

Smokescreen: -"llegaremos pronto a la ciudad"- *dicen tranquilos*

Anica: -"bueno entonces creo que podemos relajarnos el resto del viaje...mmm"- *se pone a pensar* -"aunque me preocupa un poco los demás, que creen que estén haciendo"- *les preguntando a todos en general*

Jack: -"De seguro estan bien"- *dice como si nada*

Fernanda: -"sabremos de regreso de todas formas"- *se ríe*

Miko: -"hora de la flojera"- *dice acomodándose a sus anchas*

Maria: -"jejejeje"-

Smokescreen: -"además están los cuatro más responsables no creo que pase nada"-

Bumblebee: -"además... nos llamarían ¿no?"-

Anica: -"si tienes razón..."- *dice ya más relajada* -"bueno que dicen si disfrutamos el reto del viaje"- *dice sonriendo*

Fernanda: *Ve a su grupo y los ve asentir* -"Es un hecho... nos despierten al llegar a la ciudad"- *bromea*

Anica: -"jajaja ok"- *riendo muy divertida* -"mmm…"- -pensando: _En serio me gustaría saber que están haciendo los demás, bueno no importa de seguro no están haciendo nada, tal ven solo estén estrenando o recargando-_

 **"MIENTRAS TANTO CON LOS BOTS"**

Bulkhead: *Está golpeando la pared aburrido*

Wheeljack: -"sugiero jugar a las lanzadas Bulk!"- *exclama con una enorme esfera metálica*

Bulkhead: -"ya rugiste!"-

Ratchet: *niega* -"no romperán algo!"-

Ultra Magnus: -"... Wrecrers... tks..."- *dice exasperado*

Arcee: -"Pensé que habría problemas..."- *admite* -"pero todo parece tranquilo"-

Optimus: -"ojala siga así por un rato Arcee..."-

Arcee: -"me pregunto qué hacen los Cons..."-

" **AL MISMO TIEMPO CON LOS CONS"**

Megatron: -"no puedo creer que sigamos atrapados aquí"- *gruñe molesto, cuando de repente entra Knock Out por la puerta* -"aah doctor veo que ya ha decidido regresar, dígame que ha estado haciendo haya afuera todo este tiempo"- (él no saben que casi se congela el lugar ya que como están muy apartado el hielo no había logrado llegar hasta hay)

Knock Out: -"nada en especial Lor Megatron, solo vimos una película, aunque tuvimos un problema con la humana que puede crear nieve..."-

Megatron: -"tks... no me extraña, aunque tengo que admitir que me agrada que esta vez los problemas hayan sido para los Autobos y no nosotros..."- *dice sonriendo* -"y que me dices de las dos humanas que nos tienen encerrados aquí..."-

Knock Out: -"Oh, ellas salieron mi Lor, fueron a comer algo con los demás niños humanos, solo el mayor se quedó aqui..."-

Megatron: -"con que salieron eh?..."- *dice pensativo* -"esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad para escapar..."- *sonriendo malvadamente*

Knock Out: -"no creo que sea buena idea mi Lor, la humana podria regresar en cualquier momento..."-

Megatron: -"con mayor razón hay que actuar rápido, vamos..."-

Knock Out: *suspira* -"si mi Lor..."- -pensando: _tengo un mal presentimiento-_

" **De regreso con los Bots"**

Rodrigo: *leyendo un libro* -"siento que los Cons harán algo..."- *dice pensativo*

Optimus: -"tranquilo joven Rodrigo... no harán nada drástico mientras estemos aquí"-

Rodrigo: -"Tío... hablamos de Megatron... y su plebe"-

Arcee: *sonríe* -"al menos Rodrigo estas más calmado"-

Rodrigo: -"si admito que no debí gritarle..."- *se encoge de hombros*

Ultra Magnus: -"sugiero tener más vigilados a los decepticons... siento que podrían tramar algo..."-

Ratchet: -"apoyo a Magnus..."-

Rodrigo: -"¿Que pueden hacer? casi se congela este sitio"-

Megatron: -"oh Optimus yo que tú no estaría tan relajado"- *dice sonriendo malvadamente detrás de Optimus* -"alguien te podría atacar jajajaja"-

Optimus: *se voltea a encarar a Megatron* -"Tu..."-

Ultra Magnus: -"Autobots posiciones de defensa"- *ordena y estos preparan sus armas*

Rodrigo: -"rayos…"- *saca sus pistolas y apunta a Megatorn*

Megatron: -"vamos crees que me vas a lastimar con eso humano, por favor no me hagas reír..."- *sacando el Sable Oscuro* -"Decepticons prepárense para la batalla!"-

Decepticos: -"Si Señor!"- *sacando sus armas* (bueno casi todos…)

Optimus: *desenfunda el sable estrella* -"no te atrevas a dirigirte al humano..."- *dice serio*

Rodrigo: -"en tu cara! Ja ¿molesto porque estuve mucho tiempo en tu nave y tu ni en cuenta? Jajajajaja"- *ve el botón para llamar a los demás y va disimuladamente a ese lugar*

Arcee: *prepara sus cañones lista para disparar* -"¡no te muevas Megatron!"-

Wheeljack: -"lo mejor en el día, patear traseros decepticons!"- *exclama emocionado*

Bulkhead: -"demostrémosles quien manda!"-

Megatron: -"JA! no me hagan reír, y tu humano una vez que acabe con Optimus yo mismo me encargare de aplastarte..."- *dice con una sonrisa siniestra, pero después se da cuenta que Rodrigo ya no está, lo busca con la mirada y lo ve yendo a una consola* -"y tú a dónde vas alimaña!"- *dice corriendo para detenerlo* -"Decepticons ataquen!"-

Optimus: *taclea a Megatron para impedir que vaya tras Rodrigo* -"ni lo pienses Megatron"- *dice empezando a pelear contra el*

Rodrigo: -"bueno soy un Prime... pero hasta uno necesita ayuda..."- *susurra corriendo a la consola*

Arcee: *empieza a disparar contra algunos Decepticons mientras empieza una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo*

Wheeljack: -"¡segura que no eres una Wrecrer!"- *exclama desenfundando sus sables gemelos para embestir a los cons* -"Bulkhead apuesto a que aplasto más cons que tú!"-

Bulkhead: -"olvídalo!"- *grita disparando contra varios*

Ratchet: *ve que un Con va a dispararle a Rodrigo y le dispara a la cabeza* -"viejo pero aun puedo pelear"- *dice como si nada*

Ultra Magnus: *despliega sus cañones y empieza el contraataque*

Rodrigo: *llega a la consola y aprieta el botón* -"aja!"-

" **DE VUELTA CON LOS DEMAS"**

Anica: -"mmm... mi teléfono está sonando"- *recoge el teléfono* -"Smoke porfa bájale un momento a la música"- *le pide antes de contestar*

Smokescreen: -"bien..."- *dice bajando el volumen de la música* -"¿qué paso?"-

Fernanda: -"¿Anica pasa algo?"- *pregunta por medio del comunicador*

Maria: *parpadea* -"¿ah?"-

Bumblebee: -"¿pasa algo?"-

Anica: -"no se voy a ver..."- *dice contestando la llamada* -"hola... Rodrigo que pasa, por se escuchan tantas explosiones?"-

" **CON LOS BOTS Y LOS CONS"**

Rodrigo: -"¡los Cons se rebelaron y los Bots los repelen y Megatron como siempre el lider de la revuelta"- *toma su arma y dispara a Cons de forma aleatoria para desorientarlos y darle oportunidad a los Bots*

" **CON LAS CHICAS"**

Fernanda: -"¿qué pasa?"-

Maria: -"¿qué quiere la mula?"- *parpadea*

Anica: -"QUE?! HAY AHORA SI MEGATRON ME VA A ESCUCHAR!"- *grita muy molesta* -"dame un momento en seguida me encargo"- *dice mientras saca un control del bolsillo* -"ahora verán"- *lo presiona*

 **-CON LOS BOTS Y CONS-**

*De repente todos los cons han empezado a electrocutarse y a caer al suelo*

Decepticons: -"AAAHHHH!"- *Se desmallan, aunque todavía les sigue dando la descarga eléctrica por unos momentos antes de detenerse*

 **-CON LAS CHICAS-**

Anica: -"listo eso debe de detenerlos"- *dice al dejar de presionar el botón* -"Hey Rodrigo como están todos haya?"-

Rodrigo: *en shock* -"wow... recuérdame no hacerte enojar... ¿tío estas bien?"-

Optimus: *asiente enfundando el sable estrella mirando la escena* -"si... todos estamos bien..."-

Wheeljack: *se ríe* -"yo quería golpearlos más"-

 **-CON LAS CHICAS.-**

Maria: *parpadea* -"¿qué paso?!"-

Fernanda: -"¿que hizo Megabruto?"-

Bumblebee: -"¿Smoky?"-

Smokescreen: -"creo hizo una locura pero Anica ya se encargó"- *se ríe* -pensando: _vaya, no solo es muy valiente, también es muy astuta y vaya que tiene carácter, no cualquiera puede hacerle eso a Megatron- *_ piensa sin darse cuenta de que su Spark late más rápido al ver a Anica por el espejo retrovisor*

Miko: -"eres mi ídolo Ani!"-

Jack: -"..."-

Annie: *parpadea y sonríe* -"wiii"-

Anica: -"gracias Miko"- *le dice con una sonrisa antes de regresar al teléfono* -"me alegro que todos estén bien, pero regresaremos ya quiero evitar que algo pase, estaremos hay pronto, si algo pasa o si los Cons están despertando, Bulkhead, Wheeljack tienen mi permiso de dejarlos inconscientes hasta que llegue"-

" **CON LOS BOTS"**

Rodrigo: -"yo les digo... Wheeljack, Bulkhead, si los Cons hacen algo los pueden golpear"- *estos emocionados chocan puños*

" **CON LAS CHICAS"**

Fernanda: -"en fin a volver!"-

Bumblebee: -"entonces no se diga más vámonos!"- *dice mientras junto a Smokescreen toma velocidad para regresar rápidamente"-

Anica: -"si lo siento chicos, creo que lo de la Pizza se tendrá que hacer otro día"- *dice un poco apenada* -"pero no se preocupen me encargare de que los Cons paguen"- *con cara y voz enojada*

Maria: -"yo también yo quería pizza y helado!"- *grita*

Bumblebee: -"Maria tranquila"-

Smokescreen. –"ni lo intentes Bee está enojada"-

Fernanda: -"buaaaahh quería pizza"- *hace una cara triste*

Miko: -"ojala se oxiden"- *se cruza de brazos*

Jack: -"que pena..."- *dice*

Annie: -"¿se portaron mal?"- *parpadea*

Raf: -"eso parece..."-

Anica: -"tranquila Maria, hey que dices si para animarnos un poco hacemos la carrera que teníamos planeado, el primero en llegar al set Gana!"- *dice emocionada*

Maria: -"si!"-

Smokescreen: -"y esta vez ganare en sus marchas listos ya!"- *dice adelantándose de improvisto para llegar primero* -"jajajajaja"-

Bumblebee: -"eso está por verse!"- *dice empezando a ganar terreno*

Anica: -"jajaja vamos Smoke demuéstrale quien manda"-

Fernanda: -"corre Bee corre!"-

Maria: -"dale! más rápido, rápido!"-

Miko: -"muévete smokescreen!"-

Smokescreen: -"yo ganare Bee lo siento jeejeje"-

Bumblebee: -"perdón pero hoy comerás polvo!"-

Anica: -"Vamos Smoke ya casi llegamos! Tu puedes Ganale!"- *muy emocionada por la carrera*

Fernanda: -"ya casi llegaos al set! Corran más rápido!"- *siente como ambos aumenta más la velocidad* -"jejeje creo romperán su record"-

Anica: -"con esta velocidad yo creo que sí! jajaja vamos, vamos más rápido Tu puedes Smoke!"-

Fernanda: *parpadea* -"oigan… ¿alcanzan a frenar verdad?"-

Bumblebee: -"claro que si..."- *dice bloqueándole el paso a Smoke y logra sacarle un gruñido a este* -"jejejejeje"-

Anica: -"vas a dejar que haga eso?"- *le pregunta a Smoke* -"vamos demuéstrale quien es el jefe!"-

Smokescreen: -"es verdad!"- *aumenta la velocidad y logra sobrepasar a Bee* -"jajajajajaja"-

Bumblebee: -"no cantes victoria!"-

Fernanda: -"jajajajajajajajaja ándale Bee!"-

Maria: -"córranle chicos corran!"-

Anica: -"vamos Smoke ya casi!"- *dice viendo la puerta para entrar al set* -"espera que es…"- *se da cuenta de algo… o más bien alguien* -"CUIDADO!"- *grita ya que están a punto de estrellarse contra Ratchet* -"PISA EL FRENO!"-

Smokescreen: -"aaah!"- *derrapa esquivando a Ratchet*

Ratchet: -"¡¿PERO QUE...?!"-

Smokescreen: *golpetea contra una pared en su forma vehicular* -"¿están bien?"- *dice preocupado viéndolos a todos con el espejo retrovisor*

Annie/Miko: -"¡otra vez!"-

Jack: -"¡¿ah?!"-

Bumblebee: *derrapa sin problemas dejando que sus tres pasajeros desciendan*

Maria: -"¡¿dónde están?!"- *exclama enojada*

Rodrigo: -"... ya se enojó..."-

Anica: -"si Smokescreen estamos bien, lo siento Ratchet!"- *le grita a Ratchet mientras se baja de Smoke con lo demás* -"y cierto gracias por recordármelo Maria, alguien me puede decir donde están los Cons para que pueda tener una "charla" con ellos"- *dice con una cara muy molesta*

Ratchet: -"tengan cuidado al entrar así!"- *exclama alterado*

Wheeljack: -"En ese rincón enana"- *dice señalando la pica de decepticons*

Rodrigo: -"al menos... Knock Out fue más inteligente y no peleo pero le toco castigo que pena por ese"- *dice riendo un poco*

Maria: -"los congelo!"- *camina pero Optimus la detiene*

Optimus: -"no permitiré que tomes justicia por tu propia mano Maria..."- *dice serio*

Maria: -"ay…"- *hace un puchero*

Anica: -"tranquila Maria yo me encargaré, y con respecto a Konck Out, bueno ya se lo compensare seguro que un encerado bastara, pero primero quitare a los Cons de ahí, ya me encargare más tarde de ellos"- *dice presionando unos botones en una pantalla, cuando termina se puede ver una garra gigante agarrar la pila de Decepticons, menos Knock Out claro, y llevárselos a otro lado* -"bien eso evitara que ocasionen Problemas"- *ve al Knock Out inconsciente* -"alguien me ayuda a acostarlo en uno de los sillones tamaño transforme?"- *dice viendo a todos*

Rodrigo: -"... Wrecrers..."-

Wheeljack: -"Entendimos el mensaje..."-

Bulkhead: -"Neh..."- *ambos ayudan a recostar a Knock Out*

Maria: -"yo quería pizza y helado..."- *hace un puchero*

Ultra Magnus: -"no empieces niña..."-

Anica: -"tranquila Maria, si quieres podemos pedir pizza y helado a domicilio"- *le sugiere mientras acompaña a los Wrecrers a llevar a Knock Out para poder revisarlo, después de todo es su responsabilidad*

Maria: -"te lo acepto"- *sonríe feliz*

Rodrigo: -"¿sigue vivo el presumido?"- *se ríe de Knock Out*

Annie: -"¿se murió?"-

Raf: -"no, no se murió..."- *ve como lo recuestan*

Anica: -"si, está bien"- *dice revisando una pantalla que tiene en la mano* -"aunque voy a hacerle un rápido chequeo, qué bueno que estudie la biología y la medicina Cybertroniana..."-

Ratchet: -"Déjame ser tu apoyo Anica, te recuerdo que soy médico"- *dice empezando a revisarlo*

Fernanda: *parpadea* -"yo ni aprendo ingles"-

Maria: -"pero yo hablo cybertroniano mátame esa!"-

Anica: -"gracias Ratchet"- *le agradece con una sonrisa* -"que genial que sepas hablar Cybertroniano Maria"- *Le sonríe pero después esa sonrisa se borra* -"sabes tienes suerte, me refiero tú y los demás chicos, todos tienes un compañero Cybertroniano, claro menos Rodrigo, pero eso es porque él no quiere, a mí no me importaría y sé que a Fer tampoco, pero como tengo que estar pendiente de los Cons me gustaría tener a alguien que me pudiera ayudar"- *dice con una sonrisa un poco triste* -"pero bueno no importa"- *se encoje de hombros y continua revisando a Konck Out*

Maria: *parpadea* Anica... dime la verdad ¿qué requieres? anda dime, somos cuadernas puedes contármelo yo te ayudo anda dime, directa sin rodeos anda"-

Rodrigo: *arquea una ceja* -"escuche y si te fijas... todos excepto yo son niños puedo cuidarme solo..."-

Fernanda: -"aja..."-

Ratchet: -"buenas noticias... Knock Out está bien solo esta aturdido es todo"-

Anica: -"tranquila Maria estoy bien, tonterías mías, es solo que a veces me canso ya que yo tengo que vigilar a los Cons siempre y es un poco cansado hacerlo sola, pero no importa"- *le sonríe tranquilizadoramente y después regresa su atención a Ratchet* -"Gracias por la ayuda Ratchet te debo una"- *le sonríe lindamente*

Ratchet: -"no hay problema"- *dice como si nada*

Maria: -"ya se Ani... yo te ayudo ademas... ves que conmigo no pueden"-

Rodrigo: -"¿ah?"-

Fernanda: -"oye no es mala idea..."- *se ríe*

Maria: -"¡se decidió yo ayudo! La reina de las nieves ha dicho"- *hace una pose rara*

Todos: *con una gota en la sien*

Anica: -"Gracias Maria!"- *Le sonríe agradecida* -"Arigato!"-

Maria: -"De nada jejejejejeje"-

Ratchet: -"él paciente está reaccionando ya..."-

Rodrigo: -"¿sigue vivo?"- *dice sarcástico*

Annie: -"yoyo!"-

Anica: -"hey Doc. ¿Cómo te sientes?"- *le pregunta a Knock Out mientras está sentada en su pecho*

Knock Out: -"uuhg como si me hubieran frito todos mis circuitos"- *dice mientras se pone una mano/servo sobre la frente*

Fernanda: -"menos mal sigue vivo"- *se ríe*

Maria: *parpadea* -"¿y si cuidamos también a las chicas?"-

Bulkhead: -"a que te refieres?"-

Maria: -"todos menos Yoyo…"-

Rodrigo: -"oye!"-

Maria: -"tenemos un guardia y como Annie viene en paquete conmigo... ¿un voluntario para Fer y para Ani?"-

Ratchet: -"Esa es sin duda la más...!"-

Optimus: -"considerando el ultimo altercado Decepticon, la idea de Snow Queen no es tan mala..."-

Ultra Magnus: -"¿en serio?"-

Fernanda: -"wwwiiii!"-

Arcee: -"mmm... ¿pero quienes serían esos dos suicidas?"- *bromea*

Fernanda: -"aaahh... no se"-

Anica: -"me gusta la idea"- *dice sonriendo, y todavía en el pecho de Knock Out, él ya se sentía mejor lo suficiente como para pararse, pero esta extrañamente cómodo con la humana así que no se quiere moverse, aunque puede notar por el rabillo del ojo que Smokescren los está viendo y pareciera que estuviera a punto de agarrar a Anica para alejarla de él, aunque no le está prestando mucha atención, está más interesado en la conversación que se está teniendo* -"bueno deberían ser unos que no tengan ya una carga, ya saben para que no sea mucho trabajo"- *comenta pensando en la pregunta de Arcee*

Rodrigo: *nota el comportamiento de ambos Mechs* -"mmm... sugiero que... Knock Out debe aprender a convivir más con los humanos... así que... oye tío... propongo que dejemos que el doc. Knock sea el guardián de Anica"-

Maria: -"¿tu sugiriendo eso?"-

Smokescreen: -"¿qué cosa?"- *dice confundido* -"¿es buena idea dejarle una niña a un Con?"-

Fernanda: -"pues... ni tan con te recuerdo que esta más reformado que él resto"-

Annie: -"y para Fer?"-

Smokescreen: -"insisto en mala idea confiarle una niña a un Con"- *dice serio*

Bumblebee: -"Relájate Smoky, además... Anica demostró saberse defender bastante bien"-

Maria: -"eso es verdad"- *sonriendo*

Optimus: -"que así sea..."-

Ratchet: -"Con todo respeto Optimus... tengo la misma opinión de smokescreen ¿es buena idea?"-

Fernanda: -"oigan! ¡¿y si mejor le preguntan a Ani?"- *se ríe*

Anica: -"jijiji gracias Fer... mmm bueno no me importaría, pero veo a ti si te molesta un poco Smoke, acaso tú quieres ser mi guardián?"- *le pregunta, y luego voltea a ver a Knock Out* -"y tú que dices de todo esto..."-

Knock Out: -"pues no se... y como tu dijiste parece que a algunos no les agrada mucho la idea, no quiero tener problemas con nadie"- *dice viendo en la dirección de Smoke y Ratchet* -"ustedes decidan a mí no me importa..."- *dice y después vuelve a acostar la cabeza en el sofá tamaño Transformers, aunque claro jamás admitiría ante nadie que la idea de ser el guardián de Anica no le desagradaba en absoluto, pero como dijo antes no se quería buscar problemas, ya suficiente tubo con las descargas eléctricas*

Smokescreen: *parpadea* -"por mí no hay problema Anica... pero no me lo tomen a mal... no confió mucho en los Cons"-

Maria: -"vamos Smoky no seas así y menos tu Ratchet"-

Ratchet: *bufa* -"por favor... lo siento pero no me siento confiado tampoco de confiarle un humano a los Cons, una vez casi asesinan a Raf, usaron a los niños de carnada en Cybertron, a Maria le practicaron experimentos inhumanos, torturaron al agente Fowler y secuestraron a la enfermera Darby, dan mucho de qué hablar..."-

Optimus: -"basta! está decidido... si Knock Out será ahora un nuevo mech debe empezar con una responsabilidad, Anica, tu guardián será Knock Out"-

Fernanda: -"jejejejejeje toda esta disputa por una nena"-

Smokescreen: -"no confió en el..."-

Bumblebee: -"ya cálmate Smoky, si Knock Out hace algo nosotros lo golpeaos ¿te parece?"-

Smokecreen: -"... bien..." *dice inseguro*

Miko: -"me huele a celos"-

Maria: -"Tú crees?"-

Jack: -"pero falta Fer"-

Fernanda: -"¿me?"-

Raf: -"cierto ¿quién sería?"-

Anica: -"jejeje bueno al parecer ahora eres mi guardián"- *sonriendo hacia Knock Out*

Knock Out: -"si así parece"- *desvía un poco la mirada para que no vean que se puso nervioso por la sonrisa que Anica le estaba dando, y pudo escuchar de fondo el gruñido de Smokescren* -"bueno si no te importa me quisiera sentar"- *dice al volver su mirada a Anica y poner una mano para que se suba, ya que ella seguía sentada en su pecho*

Anica: -"oh claro"- *dice pasándose del pecho a la mano de Knock para que él se pueda sentar, una vez que está sentado la pone con un inexplicable cuidado en su hombro* -"bueno con respecto a Fer, no sé, como a mí me dejaron escoger lo lógico y más justo sería que ella también pudiera, entonces dime Fer, quien quisieras que fuera tu guardián?"- *le pregunta sentada desde el hombro de Knock Out*

Fernanda: -"¿yo? no se... jejejejeje"-

Maria: -"pues... Ratchet..."-

Ratchet: -"olvídalo apenas pudo contigo y no soy tu guardián"-

Maria: -"menos Magnus"-

Wheeljack: -"¿porque no me la dejan a mí?"- *pregunta y todos lo miran* -"¿qué?"-

Ratchet: -"misma opinión… pero tú por ser irresponsable"-

Wheeeljack: -"calma doc... puedo con la enana... puede ser una Wrecrer con potencial"-

Fernanda: *parpadea*

Smokescreen: *se cruza de brazos al ver a Knock Out* -"no me parece..."-

Bumblebee: -"se me hace que tú y yo hablaremos Smoky"-

Anica: -"jeejeje vamos Ratch no seas así, yo creo que Wheeljack podría ser un buen guardián, y además conozco a Fer y tienes razón Jacki ella sería una grandiosa Wrecrer jijiji"- *da una risita, y como tenía los ojos serrados no se da cuenta que Knock Out le está viendo y que por un momento le a sonreído, bueno ella no se dio cuenta pero un determinado Bot que no le quita los ojos de encima si se dio y ahora está gruñendo por lo bajo*

Fernanda: -"Si! Entonces ahora estaré con Wheeljack"- *se rie* -"seré una Wrecrer en potencia junto a ustedes!"-

Miko: -"perfecto otra integrante al club"-

Maria: -"eso es! Jejejeje"-

Bulkhead: -"lo cuidas bien niña eh"- *se rie*

Fernanda: -"entendido Bulk"-

Smokescreen: *gruñe por lo bajo* -"tonto..."-

Bumblebee: *contiene una risa* -"Smoky... estas celoso…"-

Smokescreen: *se sorprende* -"no..."- *miente*

Wheeljack: -"te lo advierto mocosa, no soy fácil eh?"- *le dice mientras apoya a Fer a subirse en su hombro*

Fernanda: -"tenemos un trato chico jejejeje"-

Optimus: -"Esta decidido... wheeljack, serás el guardián de Fernanda, buena suerte"-

Wheeljack: -"gracias Prime"- *sonríe mirando a su nueva protegida quien patalea alegre*

 **Y hasta ahí lo dejamos hoy**

 **Lo hice el doble de largo, para compensar un poco todo el tiempo que tarde sin subir cap.**

 **Como ya dije ahora que estoy libre tendré más tiempo capa poder actualizar todos los días este fic, y espero que un poco más seguido el otro.**

 **Aunque si hay un día que no actualizo este es por qué ocurrió algo y no tuve tiempo, pero si eso pasa tratare de subir dos capítulos el próximo día.**

 **Bueno eso es todo, hasta mañana.**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!**

 **Bueno aquí les traigo el nuevo cap. Espero que les guste!**

 **-"…"- habla normal.**

 **-…- pensamientos.**

 ***…* lo que está pasando.**

 _En el capítulo anterior_

 _Optimus: -"basta! está decidido... si Knock Out será ahora un nuevo mech debe empezar con una responsabilidad, Anica, tu guardián será Knock Out"-_

 _Anica: -"jejeje bueno al parecer ahora eres mi guardián"- *sonriendo hacia Knock Out*_

 _Knock Out: -"si así parece"- *desvía un poco la mirada para que no vean que se puso nervioso por la sonrisa que Anica le estaba dando, y pudo escuchar de fondo el gruñido de Smokescreen*_

 _Optimus: -"Esta decidido... wheeljack, serás el guardián de Fernanda, buena suerte"-_

 _Wheeljack: -"gracias Prime"- *sonríe mirando a su nueva protegida quien patalea alegre*_

 **Capítulo Cinco**

Anica: -"jejejeje porque me da que Ratchet y Magnus no van a disfrutar el hecho de que haya otra integrante en el grupo de Miko y Maria jejeje"- *ríe, aun sin darse cuenta de la mirada que le está dando Knock Out y de los gruñidos de Smoke, que cada vez son más frecuentes*

Ratchet: -"la idea no me parece..."-

Ultra Magnus: -"a mi menos tengo suficiente con dos humanas"-

Maria/Miko: -"oye!"-

Anica: -"jejeje bueno, creo que yo voy a ir a pedir la pizza de la que estábamos hablando antes, a y el helado, tranquila Maria no lo he olvidado"- *le sonríe a Maria*

Maria: -"gracias Anica por el helado!"-

Anica: -"De nada Maria, es un placer, Knock Out me bajas por favor"- *le pide a su nuevo guardián*

Knock Out: ah, sí claro..."- *dice mientras le da su mano para poder bajarla, y claro está que tampoco admitirá a nadie el hecho que en realidad le hubiese gustado tenerla en su hombro un rato más, y puede ver por la esquina del ojo como Smokescreen no le quita los ojos de encima y tiene una cara amenazante, no es hasta que Anica está en el suelo que se relaja un poco pero todavía no le quita los ojos de encima y puede ver por el leve movimiento de los labios que sigue gruñendo*

Bumblebee: *nota la actitud del novato y lo golpea disimuladamente en la cabeza*

Smokescreen: -"¡oye que te...!"-

Bumblebee: -"compórtate..."-

Anica: -"gracias"- *le sonríe en agradecimiento si haber notado las cara de Smoke* -"bueno chicos yo vuelvo enseguida, solo hare la llamada y regreso, a todo esto de que sabor quieren las pizzas?"- *le pregunta a los chicos*

Fernanda: -"si..."- *sonríe* -"quiero pizza..."- *se ríe*

Wheeljack: -"es alivianada, me gusta"-

Maria: -"no la has visto enojada es peor que Predaking"-

Fernanda: -"oye!"-

Anica: -" jejeeje perdón Fer pero si eres un poco difícil cuando te molestas, aunque en realidad creo que eres igual que Wheeljack jijij"- *se ríe un poco, sin notar las miradas que le están dando Knock Out y Smoke, las dos son con sonrisas, pero una es suave y feliz y la otra es un poco más triste y melancólica como si quisiera algo*

Fernanda: -"yo no soy difícil"- *hace un puchero* -"soy un tierno angelito que no rompe nada"-

Wheeljack: -"que te lo crean en tu casa"- *se burla y recibe un coscorrón que ni le duele* -"¿es todo lo que tienes?"-

Fernanda: -"nop"- *se ríe*

Smokescreen: *suspira un poco y siente que le palmean el hombro*

Bumblebee: -"yo que tu... tomaba una recarga... es mucho para ti supongo..."- *dice en voz baja para que solo Smoke escuche*

Smokescreen: *asiente* -"creo que tienes razón…"- *dice también en voz baja*

Anica: -"bueno Anni, Raf como son los más pequeños ustedes pueden escoger el sabor de las pizzas"- *dice sonriéndoles a los niños*

Annie: -"¡quiero de peperonni!"-

Raf: -"con jamón también..."-

Annie: -"y tocino"- *sonríe*

Maria: -"creo será de carnes jejejejeje"-

Anica: -"jejejeje, de acuerdo será de carnes, espérenme aquí ya regreso"- *dice mientras se va a otra habitación para hacer la llamada, sin notar como Knock Out y Smokescreen la siguen con la mirada hasta que desaparece por la puerta*

Knock Out: -"bueno no era como esperaba que pasara mi día, pero no me quejo"- *dice con una sonrisa pero luego ve la mirada que le está dando Smokescreen* -"¿qué?"- *ve que le está haciendo señas, como diciendo que quiere hablar con él en privado y señala con la vista una esquina apartada en la habitación* -"mmm..."- *lo ve un poco sospechoso, pero al final va al lugar que le indico Smoke con él siguiéndolo de cerca* _-pensando: bueno si quiere hablar lo mejor será arreglar esto ahora, y no creo que intente nada con todos los demás en la habitación-_

Smokescreen: *se cruza de brazos apenas llegan a la esquina* -"bien... dejemos algo en claro...le haces algo y yo mismo reformo tu horrenda cara"- *dice directo al grano* -"y en segundo... no me creo el cuento de que le harás de buen guardián... Decepticon..."- *dice enojado*

Knock Out: -"En primera, mi cara es hermosa"- *dice lo que hace que Smoke ruede los ojos* -"y en segunda, nunca me atrevería hacerle algo a Anica, ella es una de la pocas personas que me ha mostrado verdadera caridad sin pedir nada a cambio, admito que al principio no me cayó muy bien con esto de que nos secuestró y nos obligó a venir, pero veo que puede ser dulce cuando quiere, es muy amable y cariñosa"- *dice con una sonrisa* -"y para que sepas no me importa lo que pienses de mí, y de todos modos eso no importa ya que yo ya soy el guardián de Anica y eso no podrás cambiarlo"- *lo mira directo a los ópticos, como retándolo*

Bumblebee: *niega mientras ve en la dirección donde están Smokescreen y Knock Out* -"rayos..."-

Maria: -"¿qué pasa Bee?"- *pregunta*

Bumblebee: *ve a los demás distraídos* -"te diré... pero ssshhh"-

Maria: *asiente y lo sigue a un rincón apartado*

 **Mientras con Fer y Wheeljack**

Fernanda: -"¿me enseñas a usar los sables?"-

Wheeljack: -"son muy grandes para ti peo puedo enseñarte a defenderte"-

Fernanda: *se emociona* -"cooooool!"-

 **Volvemos con Smokescreen y Knock Out**

Smokescreen: *gruñe* -"eso lo veremos... basura Decepticon... o si no sabes lo que te espera..."- *gruñe retándolo*

Knock Out: -"no podrás hacer nada mientras Anica o alguien más este aquí, así que dime, ¿Qué piensas hacer?"- *dice burlonamente*

Maria: -"o podrían dejar de pelear como perros callejeros antes de que yo congele sus caras..."- *dice seria cruzando de brazos yendo en la dirección de Smoke y Knock* -"y todo por una chica ah hombres son todos iguales..."-

Bumblebee: *la ve de lejos y niega* -"creo no debí decirle..."-

Smokescreen: -"digamos que soy alguien muy paciente... "Knock Out" "- *dice frio pero siente que a él y a él Con les congelan una pierna*

Maria: -"ya cállense que me desesperan!"- *gruñe*

Smokescreen: -"¡oye Maria!"-

Maria: -"oye nada se comportan! O le digo a Anica!"-

Knock Out: -"Hey espera, no hay por qué meterla a ella en esto"- *dice levantando las manos a la defensiva, lo menos que quería era que Anica se enterada, ya que tiene miedo que se enoje y pida que la cambien de guardián* -"esto solo es algo entre Smokescreen aquí y yo, no hay por qué meter a nadie más, y además… ¿qué haces escuchando?"- *le pregunta después, dándose cuenta que los estaba escuchando a escondidas*

Maria: -"fuerza M bebe"- *se burla* -"oye debes saber que si vas a andar con este equipo seguido acostúmbrate, me meto siempre donde no me llaman..."- *se cruza de brazo*

Smokescreen: *suspira* -"Es verdad eso... por eso ella y yo nos metimos a su nave robando la forja, en sus narices"-

Maria: -"ja!"-

Smokescreen: -"y por desgracia estoy de acuerdo con el..."- *siente que Maria lo ve confundida* -"es algo de él y yo... Maria por favor"-

Maria: -"no..."- *pone expresión seria* -"Snow Queen Prime... ha hablado..."- *infla las mejillas*

Knock Out: *se da cuenta que Anica está regresando* -"bien lo dejaremos, por hoy, no creas que esta conversación termino niñato"- *apuntando a Smoke* -"ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir con mi protegida"- *dice sonriendo burlonamente a Smoke mientras se va a donde Anica*

Smokescreen: *gruñe claramente fastidiado* -"quiero golpearlo"-

Maria: -"a mí siempre me dices que no me meta en problemas pon el ejemplo bobo"- *se ríe* -"celoso"-

Smokescreen: -"no estoy celoso…"-

Maria: -"al menos Fer no tiene que lidiar con eso como lo lidiaría Anica"- *se ríe*

Anica: *ve que Knock Out se acerca y va hacia el* -"hey Knock queria decirte algo"-

Knock Out: -"¿sí?, ¿qué es?"- *pregunta confundido y un poco preocupado que tenga que ver con que él sea su guardián*

Anica: -"Es sobre que ahora eres mi guardián"- *dice, y no se da cuenta de la mirada preocupada de Knock Out y continua con lo que decía* -"como ahora eres mi guardián y estarás con nosotros ya no necesitare darte descargas eléctricas como a los demás Cons, así que decidí quitarte el dispositivo que te da las descargas eléctricas"- *sonríe lindamente, pero de repente se escucha un golpe que viene de detrás de Knock Out* -"eh?"- *Cuando voltea a ver que es se da cuenta que Smoke está tirado en el suelo* -"¿Smoke estas bien?"- *pregunta preocupada*

Maria: *ve en shock a Smokescreen caer* -"aah... ¿lo asuste? penso que... aah... congelaria...su ... spark..."-

Bumblebee: *niega mirando a lo lejos* -"no se que hacer con ustedes..."- *susurra*

Smokescreen: *esta aturdido* -"¿ah? Si, si, si estoy bien Anica... descuida..."- *ve de reojo a Knock Out y le dedica una disimulada mirada asesina* _-pensando: chatarra… tenía la esperanza de que le dejaría el aparato, al menos con eso si él llegaba a intentar algo ella podía usarlo… o yo lo podía usar… y lo peor es que si se lo va a quitar es porque tiene plena confianza en el…-_ *Smokescreen se entristeció un poco con lo último que pensó, pero se aseguró que no se mostrara en su cara para no preocupar a Anica*

Fernanda: -"¿oigan que paso?"- *pregunta llegando con Wheeljack, más bien Fer está en su cabeza*

Wheeljack: -"creo al novato le dio un ataque"- *se ríe*

Smokescreen: *gruñe*

Anica: -"oye no te burles de él, pudo haberse lastimado"- *va corriendo hasta donde esta Smoke* -"te duele algo Smokescreen?"- *le pregunta mientras le da una caricia en la cara mirándolo preocupada, atrás de ella se puede ver a Knock Out con una mirada asesina viendo directamente a Smoke, claramente celoso*

Fernanda: *parpadea* -"¿que..?"-

Wheeljack: -"¿todos son así de aprehensivos niña?"- *le pregunta a Fer*

Fernanda: -"como tu cuando Bulkhead fue herido de muerte"- *Le sonríe*

Smokescreen: *sonríe* -"descuida Anica... estoy bien..."- *sonríe ignorando las miradas de Knock Out apropósito*

Maria: *rueda los ojos* _-estos hombres…- piensa_

Anica: -"me alegro que estés bien Smoke, me habías preocupado, no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿bien?"- *le da un beso en la frente* -"bueno venga arriba, podemos jugar algo si quieres, tengo consolas tamaño Transformers también"- *dice mientras se aleja un poco para que se pueda parar, sin ver que se quedó aturdido desde que le dio el beso en la frente, y aparentemente olvidando que le iba a quitar el aparato de las descargas eléctricas a Knock Out*

Smokescreen: *está en shock por el beso en la frente* -"aaah..."-

Maria: *se ríe* -"alguien quedo fle..."-

Bumblebee: *toma a María y la sube a su hombro* -"tú y Raf contra mí en videojuegos"- *sugiere rápidamente*

Maria: -"si!"-

Fernanda: *parpadea* -"Hey Jackie! Vamos a jugar! Te derroto en un juego de lucha"-

Wheeljack: -"sigue soñando niña nadie me supera"- *se burla orgulloso y siguen a Anica*

Annie: -"señor Smoky muévase"- *se ríe*

Smokescreen: -"¿qué? a si claro!"- *reacciona y se dispone a seguir a Anica con una sonrisa de bobo*

Anica: -"De acuerdo vamos jijiji"- *dice divertida, pero cuando está pasando al lado de Knock Out recuerda lo que iba a hacer antes* -"ah Knock Out cierto que te iba a quitar el dispositivo, no te molesta si lo hacemos luego verdad"- *le pregunta sonriendo esperanzada*

Knock Out: _-pensando: demonios no puedo decirle que no con esa sonrisa... a quien engaño no puedo decirle que no nunca-_ -"Claro no importa, será mas tarde, pero solo si compites contra mí en una carrera"- *dice sonriendo retándola*

Anica: -"ya rugiste, que dices Smoke, te nos unes? mientras más mejor"- *le pregunta a Smokescreen que está detrás suyo*

Smokescreen: *asiente con una sonrisa retadora* -"si se trata de competencia no hay quien me gane, ya supere a Bee puedo con ustedes"- *dice emocionado*

Bumblebee: -"Eso no se divulga!"- *se ríe mientras tiene su propia competencia con Raf y Maria*

Raf: -"no me ganaras esta vez Bee"-

Maria: -"cállense la boca los dos que no hay quien supere Snow Queen!"-

Anica: -"jajajaja ok"- *ve a los demás que están en la sala* -"hey no tienen por qué quedarse hay, también tengo otras cosas con que se pueden entretener, tengo datapas con novelas o con historias o incluso de investigación, y no pregunten como lo hice pero también encontré algunos datapas de Cybertron y tengo novelas Cybertronianas o de medicina, también tengo un simulador de pelea por si quieren practicar y hay un dispensador de energon por si tienen hambre, ustedes solo sírvanse"- *le dice con una sonrisa mientras está colocando el juego para poder jugar con Knock y Smoke*

Ratchet: -"… por mi está bien…"-

Rodrigo: -"yo voy Ratchet ya me aburrí…"- *dice siguiéndolo para las investigaciones*

Fernanda: *ve como todos dialogan sobre qué hacer ante los ofrecimientos de Anica* -"jejejeje les gustó la idea…"-

Wheeljack: -"si eso se nota"- *dice sonriendo cruzado de brazos*

Fernanda: -"… ¿vamos al simulador?"-

Wheeljack: -"me leíste la mente, Bulk! Miko vamos a dar una ronda de pelea no quieren perdérselo"-

Bulkhead: -"al fin algo que hacer!"-

Miko: -"eso! Jejejeje"-

Smokescreen: *espera pacientemente a que Anica ponga el juego con una sonrisa* _-pensando: que linda, siempre tan gentil y amable…-_

Anica: -" jijiji me alegro que todos lo puedan pasar bien..."- *dice viendo como todos están haciendo algo* -"... yyy listo el juego está puesto y programado, listos para jugar chicos?"- *pregunta viendo a Smoke y a Knock*

Knock Out: -"yo estoy listo y tu Smokescreen aun quieres jugar o tienes miedo que te gane"- *le pregunta con una sonrisa retadora, pero después susurra para que solo él pueda escuchar * -"otra vez claro"- *dice bajo para que Anica no lo escuche, y obviamente esta refiriéndose a que él sea el guardián de Anica*

Smokescreen: *gruñe por lo bajo y lo ve desafiante* -"yo no te tengo miedo... doctor vanidoso"- *se burla* -"veamos si puedes hacer algo mejor que dedicarte horas a pulir y encerar tu carrocería"- *dice preparándose para jugar*

Anica: -"jejeje que espíritu de competidor chicos"- *dice ya que ella no sabe nada de su pelea, así que pensó que solo estaban así por el juego de carreras*

Knoock Out: -"ya verás de lo que soy capaz..."- *le dice a Smoke, pero después piensa en algo y sonríe malévolamente* -"y aquí una pequeña demostración"- *le susurra a Smoke antes de hablar en voz alta* -"Hey Anica ven siéntate en mi hombro así estarás mas cómoda y podrás ver bien la pantalla"- *dice, ya que la pantalla es muy gran para que los Transformers la puedan ver bien* -"o si quieres en mi cabeza no me importa, lo que sea por mi protegida"- *dice viendo a Smoke por el rabillo del ojo en la última parte*

Anica: -"claro, gracias Knock Out eres muy amable"- *dice caminando hasta su mano para que Knock la pueda subir a su cabeza, sin darse cuenta de la mirada que le está dando Smoke a Knock Out* -"tenías razón aquí veo perfecto"- *dice con una sonrisa desde la cabeza de Knock Out*

Smokescreen: *mira con rabia a Knock Out* _-Pensando: tonto… hare que te oxides…-_ *piensa molesto Y se prepara para jugar* -"vamos Doc. knock veamos si juegas tan bien como hablas"- *dice molesto al ver a Anica en la cabeza de Knock Out pero disimula* -"andando..."-

Anica: -"muy bien! En sus marcas, listos, Fuera!"- *dice y comienzan la carrera con Smokescreen tomando la delantera rápidamente* -"woo Smoke sí que eres bueno"- *dice y como está en la cabeza de Knock Out no puede ver su cara que rabia*

Smokescreen *se ríe orgulloso mientras toma la delantera rápidamente y maniobra como si nada* -"se llama juventud y experiencia! Incluso logre ganarle a Bee"- *dice burlón al notar la cara de frustración del otro*

Anica: -"jajajajaja eres muy divertido Smoke"- *dice aun sin darse cuenta del estado del ánimo de Knock Out*

Knock Out: -"si comenzaste bien, pero solo espera apenas estoy calentado"- *dice para después hacer una maniobra con la que logra pasar a Smoke, y también hacer que pierda el control por un momento*

Anica: -"woo Knock Out, eso fue asombroso!"- *Dice muy emocionada, sin ver la expresión enojada de Smoke* -"¿me enseñarías a hacerlo algún día?"- *le pregunta*

Knock Out: -"claro cuando quieras jejeje"- *sonríe orgulloso y ríe divertido por la expresión de Smokescreen*

Anica: -"gracias!"- *dice y le da un pequeño beso en la cabeza como agradecimiento, para ella no fue nada ya que solo le está agradeciendo pero por un momento Knock Out perdió el control del vehículo en el juego ya que se quedó en Shock por el beso, pero lo recupero rápidamente, no quería que Anica se diera cuenta que ese beso lo afecto tanto, aunque le hacía mucha gracia la cara que estaba poniendo Smokescreen* _-pensando: oohh venganza, dulce, dulce venganza-_

Smokescreen: -"idiota…"- *murmura sin voz tratando de recuperar terreno en el juego tratando de dejar al lado sus celos* _-Pensando: concéntrate eso es lo que quiere el vanidoso…-_ *piensa claramente enojado*

Maria: *los ve de reojo* -"Bee… esos dos se mataran un día de estos…"-

Bumblebee: -"ya lo sé estoy pensando en algo… pero no se me ocurre nada aun…"-

Maria: -"ni tu ni yo somos expertos en esos temas… ¿Qué los resuelvan solos?"-

Bumblebee: -"mejor"-

Raf: -"¡gane!"- *exclama feliz dejando en shock al par*

Anica: *voltea un momento a ver a Raf* -"bien hecho Raf, así se hace"- *le sonríe*

Raf: -"gracias Anica"- *sonríe*

*De repente se escucha el sonido del timbre*

Anica: -"ah debe ser el que trae la pizza y el helado, iré a buscarlo"- *dice mientras le pone pausa al juego* -"Hey Knock me bajas porfa"- *le pregunta ya que ella sigue en su cabeza*

Knock Out: -"claro"- *dice mientras la baja con cuidado hasta el suelo*

Anica: -"gracias, ¿hey Fer me acompañas a buscar la pizza y el helado en la entrada?"- *le pregunta y como esta de espalda no puede ver como Smoke y Knock se están prácticamente matando con la mirada*

Fernanda: *Está en el simulador de pelea junto a Wheeljack haciendo equipo contra Bulkhead y Miko* -"¿Qué? Ah ya ¡chicos pausa!"-

Wheeljack: -"¡pero…. Estábamos ganando!"- *se queja*

Bulkhead: -"sigue soñando Jackie"- *se burla*

Miko: -"pizza tengo hambre!"-

Fernanda: *se acerca a Anica para acompañarla por las pizzas* -"lista vamos"- *dice alejándose con ella sin notar que Smokescreen literal, si las miradas matasen… Knock Out habría muerto varias veces*

Anica: -"Dale, ya venimos chicos!"- *les grita a los demás mientras se alejan hasta que desaparecen tras una puerta, una vez que ya no están es que Knock out y Smoke se permiten darse todas la miradas de muerte e insultos que habían estado conteniendo ya que Anica los podía atrapar*

Bumblebee: -"¡Smokescreen!"- *grita al ver como se insultan entre ellos y trata de apartarlo del otro mientras Wheeljack aleja a Knock Out de smoke*

Wheeljack: -"tienen suerte que ninguno delos cuatro al mando están aquí o tendremos problemas de disciplina!"-

Bulkhead: -"Jacki hablando de disciplina, eso es nuevo…"-

Smokescreen: -"¡sueltame Bee tengo mucho que decirle aun a ese vanidoso!"- *trata de zafarse*

Knock Out: -"Suéltame, aún no he terminado con el!"- *dice mientras trata de zafarse del agarre de Wheeljack, pero de repente se escucha una explosión que viene de la dirección por donde se fueron Anica y Fernanda* -"¿pero qué?"- *dice extrañado, pero justo después se escucha la Risa de Megatron* -"Anica!"- *grita preocupado*

Bumblebee: -"no!"- *grita al escuchar la explosión* -"Megatron..."-

Smokescreen: -"¡Anica!"- *grita alterado sintiendo como Bee lo suelta*

Wheeljack: -"ay no Anica y Fernanda…"- *escucha la risa de Megatron y desenfunda sus sables* -"si las hirió me las paga…"- *dice con una mirada asesina*

Maria: *en shock* -"hablo como todo un guardián… ah sí! ¡Jack, Miko llévense a Annie y a Raf y avisen a mi tío!"-

Miko/Jack: -"a la orden!"- *gritan llevándose a los pequeños*

Maria: *ve al resto* -"vamos a ver que paso! Muévanse!"- *exclama corriendo seguida de los mechs*

Knock Out: -"si le hiso algo a Anica, me da igual si antes fue mi jefe, lo matare con mis propias manos"- *dice muy molesto, pero a la ves preocupado por la seguridad de Anica* -"dense prisa que esperan!"- *les grita a los demás, siguen corriendo hasta llegar donde ocurrió la explosión, hay pueden ver las Pizzas y el helado tirados por el suelo al lado de Fernanda que está rodeada por unos Decepticon apuntándole con sus armas y a Anica atrapada en la mano de Megatron, por las muecas que está haciendo se puede decir que la está apretando demasiado* -"Anica!"- *grita muy preocupado, y no es el único*

Smokescreen: -"¡Anica!"- *grita a la par de Knock Out* -"¡sueltala Megatron!"- *exclama mientras todos despliegan sus cañones*

Maria: -"¡Eres un cobarde megatonto!"- *dice mientras la temperatura desciende* -"¡usando dos chicas, inútil!"-

Fernanda: *tirita asustada al sentir que la apunta con sus armas* -"tengo mello…. ¿me voy a morir?"-

Wheeljack: -"descuida linda antes de un parpadeo tú y Anica estarán a salvo"-

Bulkhead: -"ni es la primera vez que usa a los humanos de escudo"-

Maria: -"¿Cómo en cybertron cuando Optimus destruyo el cerrojo omega? Si es un cobarde…"-

Bumblebee: -"Maria…. No dejes que se te acerquen mucho… puedes defenderte pero eres humana…"- *le susurra*

Maria: -"nah puedo bien… por cierto..."- *le susurra* -"apunta al punto ciego..."-

Fernanda: -"Megatron hijo de fruta tramposo! Suelta a mi amiga o…o… te golpeo!"- *grita*

Megatron: -"JA! no me agás reír humana"- *dice viendo a Fer, luego voltea a ver a los otros* -"y yo no intentaría nada si fuera ustedes, no querrán que su amiga muera verdad?"- *dice sonriendo mostrando todos sus dientes*

Anica: *con voz un poco forzada por la fuerza que está usando Megatron* -"t-tranquila Fer estoy b-bien, Maria mi control agárralo rápido, se me callo lo tienes al frente!"- *Le grita para que lo agarre, lo cual hace* -"Presiona el botón rojo, eso ara que Megatron se electrocute!"-

Knock Out: -"espera!"- *grita alarmado antes de que Maria pueda presionar el botón* -"si lo presionas Anica recibirá la descarga también ya que Megatron la tiene"- *dice muy preocupado por la seguridad de Anica*

Anica: -"No importa, olvídense de mí solo hazlo!"- *les grita*

Megatron: -"Eres muy valiente humana admiro eso de ti, quizás cuando esto termine te conserve como mi mascota personal"- *dice y después de verla bien agrega* -"aunque tengo que admitir que a pesar de ser humana no eres tan horrible, quizás tenga también otros usos para ti"- *dice con una sonrisa perversa*

Maria: -"Tks… Megatron eres un… ¡te congelare la Spark!"-

Fernanda: -"¡Megatron dejala!"- *exclama furiosa pero uno de los Cons dispara a su lado haciendo que caiga al suelo shockeada*

Wheeljack: -"¡Fernanda!"- *la llama preocupado al ver que no reacciona*

Maria: -"hieeeeeee la mato! Mato a Fer"- *los muros empiezan a llenarse de escarcha y se siente un viento helado*

Smokescreen: -"Maria… tengo una idea… atenta… aún podemos salvar a Anica…"- *le guiña un ojo y esta asiente*

Bulkhead: -"ya estuvo Megatron la niña no tiene nada que ver déjala!"-

Bumblebee: -"no permitiremos que la…"- *escucha un disparo que da al hombro de Megatron en un momento de distracción soltando de improvisto a Anica quien cae en una cama de nieve* -"¿ah?"-

Maria: *corre hacia Anica* -"¿estás bien?"-

Anica: -"si estoy bien, pero como esta Fer"- *dice corriendo a donde esta Fernanda* -"Fer! por favor responde"- *pone dos dedos en su cuello para tomar su pulso* -"que alivio"- *suspira aliviada al encontrar su pulso, pero después pone una cara enojada* -"Maria dame mi control"- *le dice y ella se lo da* -"muy bien Megatro, esto te lo buscaste"- *dice y presiona el botón, lo que ocasiona que todos los decepticons, se electrocuten, claro todos menos Knock Out, Anica mantiene presionado el botón un rato, pero después lo suelta y ya todos los Cons esta tirados en el suelo inconscientes* -"bien, eso bastara por ahora, después les daré su merecido castigo, por ahora Maria ayúdame a cargar a Fer"- *dice mientras se posiciona para cargarla por los brazos*

Wheeljack: -"no hace falta eso niñas…"- *dice tomando con cuidado a Fer en su mano* -"¿seguras que está bien?"- *pregunta preocupado*

Maria: -"claro Jacki está bien… si no se murió con la cuatrimotor menos con esto…"-

Smokescreen: *se acerca a Megatron en el suelo y lo patea en la cabeza* -"tks… estúpido… Decepticon…"-

Ratchet: -"¡¿por la All Spark que paso aquí?!"- *exclama seguido de Arcee, Magnus y Optimus junto a Rodrigo*

Rodrigo: -"¿Megatron?"-

Maria: -"casi aplasta a Anica y casi mata a Fer"-

Optimus: -"niñas… ¿se encuentran bien?"- *pregunta claramente preocupado*

Anica: -"si, tranquilo Optimus estamos bien, Fer solo se desmayó por el golpe y yo... AY!"- *exclama agarrando su brazo* -"Ay ahora que ya paso todo, creo que Megatron me rompió un brazo… y es en el que tengo el corte… el cual creo que ya se hizo más grande"- *dice ya que ve como la venda se mancha por completo de sangre* -"y creo que me voy a desmayar ¿alguien podría agarrarme?"- *dice a punto de caer al suelo*

Knock Out: -"Anica!"- *está a punto de atraparla pero alguien se le adelanta*

Smokescreen: *sin dudarlo se lanza para alcanzar a Anica pero es Ratchet quien la atrapa* -"¿ah?"-

Ratchet: -"debo llevarla a revisión… a ambas… Optimus ven un momento..."- *le pide y obedece...* -"Wheeljack trae a Fernanda, Rodrigo necesito tu apoyo"-

Rodrigo: -"Entendido"- *dice siguiéndolo junto a Wheeljack quien mira de reojo a Fer en su mano*

Wheeljack: -"somos pésimos guardianes…"-

Bulkhead: -"iré a hablar con Jackie… no esta tan acostumbrado a cuidar humanos…"- *dice siguiéndolos*

Maria: *suspira pesado y aprisiona tanto a Smokescreen y a Knock Out en hielo mientras hace lo mismo con los Cons* -"ustedes dos desde hace rato me tienen harta…"-

Smokescreen: -"suéltanos Maria…"-

Bumblebee: -"déjala hablar Smoke, tiene razón"-

Knock Out: *trata de liberarse del hielo, pero no puede* -"de acuerdo te escuchamos, pero date prisa"- *dice ya que se da cuenta que no podrán salir hasta que ella diga* -"¿qué quieres decirnos?"-

Maria: -"bien…"- *ve como todos se alejan y hace que descienda más la temperatura* -"lo siento Bee si quieres puedes…"-

Bumblebee: -"no yo me quedo"- *se cruza de brazos* -"yo me hago responsable de ti y Raf está bien con los demás"-

Maria: -"bien…"- *se cruza de brazos* -"¿saben? No entiendo esas cosas de amor, rivalidades y celos como los de ustedes y puede que envejezca solterona con 40 gatos pero se notarlos cuando los veo… solo pienso.. ¡Son idiotas!"-

Smokescreen: -"¡¿Qué?!"-

Maria: -"ya lo oyeron… me chocan los que son como ustedes que se la pasan peleando por duelos de corazones y no sé qué más par de brutos!"-

Bumblebee: *se ríe* -"y la reina de las nieves ha hablado…"-

Knock Out: -"d-de que estás hablando, n-no sé a qué te refieres con eso de celos y amores"- *tartamudea apartando la mirada para que no vieran que estaba sonrojado* -"esto no tiene que ver con eso, nuestro problema es que él simplemente me molesta"- *dice refiriéndose a Smoke* _-pensando: tiene que ser eso, no puede ser que me esté gustando Anica, ella es mi protegida por amor a Primus no me puedo enamorar de ella, pero si no me gusta, entonces ¿porque estoy tan nervioso?-_

Maria: -"Knock Out… no soy tan idiota como parezco…"- *dice acomodándose algunos mechones de cabello* -"y ya dije… ustedes dos par de idiotas… si en sus pleitos Anica sale lastimada yo congelo sus Sparks!"-

Bumblebee: -"en eso le doy razón… no han hecho más que pelear por tener la atención de Anica… solo miren no tengo nadie especial y lo noto mejor que ustedes"- *se burla*

Maria: -"mátenme esa!"-

Smokescreen: *en shock* _-Maria enloqueció eso debe ser… no puede…me agrada Anica pero… no… no puede_ …- *se cohíbe mirando a otro lado nervioso* -"¡concuerdo con el vanidoso el solo molesta y es un ex con!"-

Maria: -"ja… yo soy Snow Queen Prime… su verdugo si meten la pata…"- *le sale un aura oscura*

Knock Out: *apenas escucha lo que está diciendo Maria ya que todavía está en sus pensamientos* _\- ¿y si es así?, y si de verdad me gusta Anica?, ella es muy bonita y cariñosa, y es una de las pocas que me ha tratado bien, pero la quiero es solo como amiga, ¿verdad?... aahhh! no sé qué hacer, todo es tan confuso, siento que me va a explotar la cabeza!-_ *sigue pensando por un momento antes de ver a Maria* -"e-estas delirando, n-nosotros solo queremos a Anica como una amiga, nada más en serio"- *dice aun un poco sonrojado*

Smokescreen: -"es verdad… concuerdo con él…"- *parpadea* -"¿estoy de acuerdo con él? Maria pensándolo bien…. Congélame la Spark…"-

Bumblebee: -"… Maria…"- *se cruza de brazos*

Maria: *hace dos esferas de nieve gruesas y duras y se las arroja a ambos en la cabeza* -"tks… tontos!"- *ve a Knock Out* -"oye… no sé si eres tonto o idiota… ya ayudaste a mi hermano una vez"-

Bumblebee: -"uuuhhhh"- *se burla*

Knock Out: -"no soy ni tonto ni idiota"- *dice molesto y sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse la nieve* -"y ya podrías dejar lo de tu hermano, eso ya paso, olvídalo ya"- *dice y después trata de liberarse del hielo otra vez* -"y ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir, así que libéranos ya!"-

Smokescreen: -"yo que tu Knock Out no…"-

Maria: *se queda pensando* -"bien… ya acabe… pero… no... Ahí se quedan… uno por grosero y el otro porque me dio la gana…"- *dice saliendo de ahí seguida de Bumblebee*

Smokescreen: -"¡oye no nos dejes aquí!"- *pide desesperado* -"menos con ese!"-

Maria: -"bye bye…"- *dice caminando de forma curiosa y los encierra* -"vámonos Bee… tenemos cosas que hacer"-

Bumblebee: -"a la orden"- *sonríe*

 **Y hay lo dejamos por hoy n_n**

 **Smoke y Knock admitirán sus sentimiento por Anica?**

 **Maria los dejara salir?**

 **Como estarán Fernanda y Anica?**

 **Eso y más lo sabremos en el próximo Capítulo!**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

 **Aquí estamos con el nuevo capítulo espero les guste!**

 **-"…"- habla normal.**

 **-…- pensamientos.**

 ***…* lo que está pasando.**

 _En el Capítulo anterior_

 _Maria: *se queda pensando* -"bien… ya acabe… pero… no... Ahí se quedan… uno por grosero y el otro porque me dio la gana…"- *dice saliendo de ahí seguida de Bumblebee*_

 _Smokescreen: -"¡oye no nos dejes aquí!"- *pide desesperado* -"menos con ese!"-_

 _Maria: -"bye bye…"- *dice caminando de forma curiosa y los encierra* -"vámonos Bee… tenemos cosas que hacer"-_

 _Bumblebee: -"a la orden"- *sonríe*_

 **Capítulo Seis**

Knock Out: -"oye vuelve aquí!"- *grita pero ya es muy tarde* -"aahhh!, esa loca como se le ocurre dejarnos aquí"- *se queja*

Smokescreen: *suspira* -"así es Maria... y enojada es peor en serio..."-

Knock Out: *suspira pesadamente* me pregunto cómo esta Anica, estoy preocupado"- *dice, para sí mismo pero de todos modos Smokescreen lo escucha*

Smokescreen: *lo escucha y asiente* -"y créeme también estoy preocupado por Anica... eso no debió pasarle..."- *dice con culpa y suspira*

Knock Out: -"valla guardián que soy, no ha pasado ni un día y ella ya salió lastimada"- *dice lleno de culpa* -"si hubiera estado con ella..."- *suspira*

Smokescreen: -"oye… no eres el único… también me culpo de ello… ninguno estuvo atento por nuestra absurda pelea… sugiero… hacer las paces… por Anica… si no peleamos entre nosotros tanto… ella podría estar más a salvo… y creo que Wheeljack se siente de forma similar a ti ahora… Fer era su responsabilidad y le disparo un Con…"- *niega* -"somos un fracaso… pero... nos fue mejor que al resto cuando tuvieron su primer día... según me conto Maria..."-

Knock Out: -"jejeje si tienes razón, y está bien dejaremos la peleas, por el bien de Anica"- *dice dándole una media sonrisa a Smoke* -"hey, no es por arruinar el momento pero... ¿cómo saldremos de aquí?"- *dice refiriéndose el que aun están congelados*

Smokescreen: -"tomara rato te lo aseguro"- *se encoge de hombros* -"el poder de Maria son manejados por sus emociones y como notas por eso le cuesta controlarlos... y ahora sí que estaba enojada... el hielo es muy grueso hasta para nosotros... ¿alguna idea?"- *jadea tratando de salir* -"y eso que somos amigos me dejo aquí a mi suerte"- *ríe irónico*

Knock Out: -"jejeje si, bueno no se me ocurre nada... aunque no estoy pensando mucho en eso en realidad, estoy distraído pensando en Anica y como estará"- *dice y luego se le ocurre algo* -"hey tu podrías contactar con tu medico a través del com. Link así podríamos al menos saber cómo esta y estar un poco más tranquilos para poder concentrarnos en pensar una manera de salir de aquí"- *dice viéndolo*

Smokescreen: -"cierto…"- *dice empezando a contactar a Ratchet* -"¿Doc.?"-

Ratchet: -"¿Qué sucede?"-

Smokescreen: -"¿Cómo esta Anica?"-

Ratchet: -"ella está bien, ya reacciono, lo que me sorprendió por la pérdida de sangre, solo debe descansar… pero Fer no reacciona tiene una fuerte contusión en la cabeza"-

Smokescreen: -"y Wheeljack como animal enjaulado…"-

Ratchet: -"si, y ya me desespero… ¿y ustedes qué? Maria dijo algo de tiempo de calidad"-

Smokescreen: -"te digo luego… ¿alguien que nos pueda ayudar…?"-

Ratchet: -"no, ella se encargó de dejarlos bien encerrados por lo que veo… suerte…"-

Smokescreen: -"…"- _-piensa: debo calmar a esa niña al salir de aquí…-_

Knock Out: -"… y que te dijo"- *le pregunta ya que el no escucho nada* -"¿Anica está bien?"- *dice y luego se acuerda de algo más* -"¿y cómo esta Fernanda también?, imagino que te dijo algo de ella también..."-

Smokescreen: -"si lo hizo, para empezar, Anica ya reacciono a pesar de perder sangre… por suerte despreocúpate de ella, pero Fer recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por el impacto del disparo, no reacciona y Wheeljack está preocupado…"- *niega* -"por lo que aprendí un golpe en esa zona para un humano puede ser grabe…"- *hace memoria* -"y Maria se encargó que nadie nos vega a ayudar así que debo hacerlas pases con ella"- *dice exasperado* -"esta es su forma de castigarnos…"-

Knock Out: -"esa loca... bueno ya que, al menos ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por Anica, bueno no tanto, y con Fer estoy seguro de que estara bien, esa chica ha demostrado que es fuerte y tambien muy necia cuando quiere, no permitira que un golpe la derrote"- *dice sorriendo seguro*

Smokescreen: *asiente* -"cierto… es fuerte… vaya creí que en esos ratos de pláticas no ponías atención"- *se ríe*

Knock Out: -"bueno tal parece que tendremos que esperar, o a que Maria se calme o que alguien nos encuentre"- *dice para despues suspirar pesadamente* -"esta va a ser una noche muy larga..."-

Smokescreen: *suspira pesando* -"si será una larga noche…. No puedo creer que Bee le siguiera el juego a Maria creí que sería más sensato"-

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON LAS CHICAS**

Anica: -"tranquilo Ratchet ya te dije que estoy bien, mejor revisa a Fer es ella es la que sigue inconsciente..."- *dice preocupada mientras Ratchet está revisando su brazo*

Ratchet: -"bien tranquila… pero la revise varias veces, no hallo nada anormal en ella…"-

Maria: *suspira* -"anda Doc.… puedes…"-

Wheeljack: -"Doc. Siga intentando, tiene que despertar…"-

Rodrigo: -"esa loca es fuerte, lo sé porque la he visto varias veces… y se mete en cosas que no tienes idea…"- *dice vendando el brazo de Anica* -"en un rato te lo enyesamos…"-

Ratchet: -"lo que aun no entiendo es… ¿cómo paso todo esto?"- *pregunta confundido* -"hasta donde sé ustedes solo iban a busca sus pizzas y de repente llegamos para encontrar a Magatron y sus Decepticons en el suelo inconscientes, y a ustedes dos herirás…"-

Anica: -"bueno lo que paso es…"- *comienza a decir pero se detiene al escuchar lo que dijo Arcee*

Arcee: -"se mueve…"- *dice al ver removerse un poco a Fernanda*

Anica: -" Fer!"- *dice zafándose del agarre de Rodrigo que aun seguía vendando su brazo para ir a ver a Fernanda* -"¿Fer como estas?, vamos dime algo..."- *dice preocupada cuando llega a donde Fernanda, con su brazo roto colgando a su costado con las vendas sin terminar*

Rodrigo: *toma a Anica del brazo roto para terminar de vendarlo* -"¡preocupate un poco por ti niña!"-

Anica: -"ay! Con cuidado"- *dice ya que cuando Rodrigo la tomo del brazo la lastimo un poco*

Wheeljack: -"¿Fer? ¿Cómo te sientes?"- *pregunta acercandose a ver*

Fernanda: *parpadea aturdida y los ve con una sonrisa boba* -"quiero leche con chocolate…. Lalalalalalalalala un latido irregular… lalalalala"-

Rodrigo: -"genial… quedo idiota…"-

Wheeljack: -"¿esta…. Bien…?"- *pregunta no muy confiado*

Anica: -"¿Fer?... hey, hola ¿cómo estas amiga?, ¿cómo te sientes?"- *dice despacio para tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Fernanda*

Fernanda: -"mangetsu no yoru… ni hajimaru jikken… Luli lala lu li lala…"-

Rodrigo: *termina de vendarla* -"sí que quedo idiota… dice incoherencias…"-

Wheeljack: -"ya me preocupo…"-

Fernanda: -"ayayayayayyyy…"- *grita asustando a todos*

Maria: -"¡KYAAAAA! Quien se murió!"-

Anica: -"Fernanda tranquila tienes que reaccionar!"- *dice sacudiéndola para que reaccione* -"no me obligues a golpearte para hacerte entrar en razón"- *dice seria*

Fernanda: -"¡kyaa! ¡los hijos de barisol son hijos únicos pero ahora son dos!"- *parpadea aturdida* -"¿qué paso...?"-

Anica: -"Fer eres tú?"- *pregunta porque se quiere asegurar de que ya regreso a la normalidad*

Fernanda: -"¿si, porque… Me duele la cabeza…?"- *dice sobándose la cabeza*

Wheeljack: -"ya está bien por suerte…"- *murmura*

Maria: *sonríe feliz* -"viveeeee!"-

Fernanda: -"¿Qué paso? ya se me olvido…"-

Anica: -"que alivio que ya volviste a la normalidad"- *suspira aliviada* -"y descuida ya te lo contare todo, pero para resumir, el fastidioso de Megatron volvió a molestar y esta vez sí que se pasó, no lo mato solo porque lo necesitamos para el show"- *dice con cara enojada*

Fernanda: -"De Megatron me acuerdo... pero... ¿lo olvide?"-

Wheeljack: -"solo dire que de milagro un disparo no te dio de lleno..."- *dice pensativo, raro*

Optimus: -"lo que aún no me puedo explicar, concuerdo con Ratchet respecto a cómo los Decepticons llegaron ahí..."-

Fernanda: -"aaah... ¿escape Express?"-

Maria: *sonríe malévolamente* -"¿puedo congelar sus Sparks?"-

Bumblebee: -"no Maria... no..."-

Anica: -" ya te explico Optimus, lo que paso, bueno, es que paso tan rápido, veras, mientras íbamos de regreso con las Pizza ocurrió la explosión que resulto que eran los Cons abriendo un hoyo en la pared, intentamos escapar, pero a Fer la rodearon los Cons y a mí me atrapo Megatron mientras estaba distraída tratando de sacar el control de las descargas de mi bolsillo, por eso fue que se me cayó, poco después llegaron Smokescreen, Knock Out, Wheeljack, Bumblebee y Maria, lograron rescatarnos aunque a Fer casi le disparan, una vez tuve mi control de nuevo le di a los Cons su merecido y después llegaron ustedes el resto ya lo saben"- *termino de explicar*

Fernanda: *suspira* -"lo último no lo sabía..."- *suspira* -"pero me quede sin pizza buaaaaahhhhhhhh!"- *hace berrinche y todos la ven con una gotita en la sien, incluso Maria*

Anica: -"ya, ya tranquila Fer"- *dice tratando de calmarla con una sonrisa nerviosa* -"hey ¿qué dices si hacemos las pizzas aquí?, tengo una cocina aquí, vamos será divertido y todos podemos participar en hacerlas, tengo todos los ingredientes necesario, además las disfrutaremos más al saber que nos esforzamos para hacerlas"- *dice sonriendo alegremente*

Fernanda: *sonrie* -"¿en serio?"- *se calma como si nada* -"wiiiii"-

Maria: -"me gusto la idea!"-

Fernanda: -"por cierto... ¿y knock Out y Smokescreen?"-

Maria: *gotita en la sien* -"aaah... estan vigilando a los Cons, dicen que no vayan para nada hasta que ellos llamen"- *sonrie inocentemente*

Bumblebee: *contiene una risa* _-si claro, considerando que ella los congelo casi en su totalidad...-_ *piensa divertido*

Anica: -"aahh, que bien, me alegro que alguien esté viendo que los Cons no se despierten, pero creo que iré con ello, de seguro Knock Out estará muy preocupado, ya que es mi guardián quiero que vea que ya estoy bien, y de paso llevar a los Cons a una celdas y a Magatron encadenarlo pero hasta la cabeza para que así no ocasionen más problemas, después podemos ir a hacer las Pizzas"- *dice a punto de ir a donde estaban Smoke y Knock Out, pero Maria se le pone al frente para detenerla* -"eh?"- *dice extrañada*

Maria: *parpadea pensando en algo y siente la mirada de burla de Bee* -"jum... aahh es que... como... ellos no quieren que te les acerques por el peligro pasado prefieren que descanses o te distraigas para que olvides un momento ese mal rato que pasaste si eso"- *dice rápidamente*

Anica: *la mira confundida* -"ah, claarroo, bueno si eso quieren entonces está bien, hey pero vengan vamos a buscar a los demás para decirles lo de las pizzas"- *dice, sin notar la cara de alivio de Maria, cuando está a punto de salir una mano metálica se le pone en el camino* -"que?..."- *cuando ve de quien es la mano, resulta que es la de Ratchet* -"que pasa?..."- *le pregunta confundida*

Ratchet: -"no te puedes ir así como si nada jovencita"- *dice serio* -"no te he dado de alta, y sigues con un brazo roto así que a descansar niña"- *ordena*

Anica: -"aahhh pero... pero"- *trata de oponerse pero no se le ocurre nada así que se rinde* -"está bien..."- *suspira y regresa a la camilla para acostarse*

Ratchet: -"mucho mejor jovencita"-

Anica: -"al menos le podrían decir a Knock Out y a Smokescreen que vengan les quiero agradecer por a ver ido a ayudarme y por haberse quedado a vigilar a los con, además de mostrarles que ya estoy bien"-

Maria: *sonríe y asiente* -"yo les digo Ani tu tranquila... ¿Bee cuidas a Raf y Annie?"-

Bumblebee: -"claro!"- *dice animado*

Anica: -"y lo siento chicas creo que la Pizza será más tarde, lo podemos hacer de cena"- *dice con una pequeña sonrisa triste*

Fernanda: -"ay... ya que será hasta la noche..."- *ladea la cabeza*

Anica: -"si lo siento Fer"- *dice sonriéndole apenada*

Fernanda: -"ay está bien"- *sonríe*

Anica: -"gracias Maria aquí te espero, ya que no me dejan salir"- *dice viendo a Ratchet con un pequeño puchero*

Ratchet: -"perdón niña pero es por tu bien..."- *dice serio*

Rodrigo: *niega* -"te enyeso el brazo y te vas en media hora"- *le dice a Anica poniéndose manos a la obra*

Maria: *sonríe y se dirige al sitio donde está el par atravesando el hielo como si no estuviera* -"hola..."-

Smokescreen: -"volviste! Gracias, ahora libéranos!"-

Maria: -"nah... se supone que vigilan a los Cons"- *miente con una sonrisa*

Smokescreen: -"malvada"-

Knock Out: -"vamos, no nos puedes dejar aquí para siempre, tarde o temprano nos tienes que dejar ir"- *dice viéndola, pero después se le ocurre algo* -"hey, y si te decimos que ya no vamos a pelear..."- *le dice con la esperanza de que los libere con esa información*

Smokescreen: -"si es verdad no volveremos a pelear... lo juramos por Primus si quieres"- *dice nervioso* -"por favor Maria no me suele molestar tu hielo pero no duraremos siempre aquí"-

Maria: *ladea a cabeza* -"déjenme pensar... no!"- *exclama* -"no caigo tan fácil... y... buen intento Knock Out… convénzanme con otra cosa anda"-

Knock Out: -"no es mentira, en serio lo estuvimos hablando mientras no estabas y decidimos que lo mejor sería dejar de pelear por la seguridad de Anica"- *le dice muy serio viéndola directo a los ojos, para que vea que no miente* -"por favor quiero ir con Anica, quiero ver que está bien..."- *le suplica, aunque claro más tarde negaría con todo lo que tiene el que le haya suplicado*

Maria: *ve a Smokescreen quien asiente desesperado como el para saber sobre Anica y suspira* -"bien... pero hacen algo congelo sus Sparks..."- *dice cuando hace que la escarcha y nieve se empiece a disolver alrededor para reunirse en su palma en un pequeño copo de nieve que explota* -"tada..."-

Knock Out: *viéndose y luego viendo la mano de Maria sorprendido* -"woo..."- *dice pero después se acuerda de Anica* -"gracias por liberarnos pero ahora voy a ver como esta Anica"- *dice rápido para después salir corriendo a buscar a Anica*

Maria: *se ríe* -"jajajajaja sí que está desesperado"- *ve que Smokescreen sigue rápidamente a Knock Out para ver a Anica* -"ay hombres..."-

Knock Out: _-vamos tengo que darme prisa-_ -"aja!"- *se detiene a llegar a la puerta de la enfermería* -"Anica!"- *dice al abrir la puerta y encuentra a todo el mundo hay, busca a Anica con la mirada y la encuentra sentada en una camilla mientras Rodrigo le está aplicando el yeso al brazo roto* -"hay que alivio que est…"- *no termina de hablar ya que Smokescreen choca con él por accidente ya que al estar corriendo tan rápido no alcanzo a detenerse*

Anica: *haciendo una mueca* -"uy eso debió doler..."-

Smokescreen: *adolorido trata de levantarse* -"eso dolió en serio"-

Bumblebee: -"se nota, ten más cuidado Smoky"-

Rodrigo: -"se nota que algunos mechs no son tan listos..."- *dice terminando de enyesar el brazo de Anica* -"ya está"-

Fernanda: -"jejejejejee pobres diablos"-

Knock Out: -"tú no te quejes, lo peor me lo lleve yo"- *le dice a Smoke, ya que el callo encima suyo*

Anica: -"Knock Out estas bien?..."- *le pregunta preocupada*

Knock Out: *voltea a verla* -"si tranquila Anica estoy bien"- *le dice sonriendo para tranquilizarla, pero luego nota su brazo y dice* -"el que debería preguntar si estás bien soy yo, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo está tu brazo?"- *le pregunta preocupado mientras se pone de pie con un poco de ayuda de Smokescreen*

Anica: -"estoy bien tranquilo, solo me rompí el brazo, tendré que llevar el yeso por un tiempo y evitar moverlo lo máximo posible el brazo pero estaré bien"- *le dice sonriendo tranquilizadoramente*

Knock Out: -"me alegra que estés bien"- *dice aliviado, después voltea a ver a Ratche y a Rodrigo* -"cuanto tiempo tendrá que llevar el yeso?..."- *les pregunta*

Rodrigo: -"unas dos semanas terrestres..."-

Ratchet: -"equivale a unos 10 ciclos solares terrestres..."- *dice analizando el brazo de Anica* -"se pondrá bien..."-

Fernanda: -"que preocupados se veían los dos"-

Smokescreen: -"pues después de ver que Megatron hizo su obra como no preocuparse..."- *dice pensativo y a la vez preocupado*

Anica: -"aaahhh gracias chicos por preocuparse por mi"- *dice sonriendo lindamente*

Knock Out: *desviando un poco la mirada para que no se notase el sonrojo* -"s-si bueno soy tu guardián, a-además de que eres mi amiga es normal que me preocupe por ti"- *dice y se golpea mentalmente por haber tartamudeado un poco* _-Tonto, y si se dio cuenta, por favor que no se haya dado cuenta...-_

Anica: -"bueno gracias de todos modos, aunque me molesta un poco que tenga que estar con este yeso durante tanto tiempo"- *dice haciendo un puchero* -"me voy a aburrir mucho..."-

Smokescreen: *sonríe* -"menos mal estas mejor Anica... al menos... excepto por el brazo..."-

Maria: -"estará bien hombre!"- *dice como si nada y se ríe* -"yo tengo metodos para jugar..."-

Miko: -"perfecto si tiene ideas de diversión está más que perfecto!"- *exclama alegre*

Rodrigo: *rueda los ojos* -"esto me traerá problemas..."- *murmura*

Anica: -"Genial Maria, si tienes si tienes ideas de algo que pueda hacer para no aburrirme soy toda oídos"- *dice sonriendo*

Knock Out: -"pero nada peligroso, no queremos que tu brazo empeore"- *dice serio*

Maria: *se ríe* -"si! Formas de nieve! Hago una y ustedes adivinan!"-

Rodrigo: -"¡Pera!"-

Maria: -"¡que no me digas Pera Filomeno!"-

Rodrigo: -"¡que no me digas Filomeno!"-

Maria: -"no tengo la culpa que te llames como el abuelo!"-

Rodrigo: -"y no tengo la culpa de que Pera sea diminutivo de Esperanza!"-

Bumblebee: -"... así son siempre..."- *murmura*

Smokescreen: -"concuerdo con knock Out... Anica debes cuidar ese brazo hasta que te quiten el yeso"- *dice serio también*

Anica: -"si está bien chico, pero no creo que la idea de Maria sea mala y además solo son figuras de nieve, que hay de peligroso en eso?"- *pregunta esperanzada para que la dejen jugar*

Knock Out: -"Bueno..."- *dice no muy seguro*

Maria: -"wwwiiii! Al fin alguien que me creee!"- *sonríe emocionada y los ve haciendo una ventisca de nieve en sus manos* -"¿listos? anda Knock Out quita la cara de fuchi"- *se ríe*

Knock Out: -"Que!"- *dice viéndola indignado* -"sabes que, me rindo contigo, no quiero tener un dolor de procesador"- *dice, pero después ve la cara suplicante que le está dando Anica para que diga que sí, y suspira resignado* -"si dale con tu jueguito..."-

Anica: -"siii! Gracias Knock Out!"- *dice sonriéndole agradecida* -"vamos Maria comienza"- *dice emocionada y preparada para jugar*

Maria: -"wiiiii!"- *exclama emocionada*

Fernanda: -"oowww que lindo"-

Maria: -"a ver..."-

Smokescreen: -"solo... ten cuidado por favor Maria..."-

Maria: *asiente y le da una forma cuadrúpeda a la nieve en el aire* -"¿qué es?"-

Anica: -"¿es un perro?"- *pregunta ya que no sabe si acertó o no*

Maria: *niega* -"cerca pero no, anda a ver..."- *se ríe*

Anica: -"ok, entonces, ¿un Gato?"- *vuelve a intentar*

Maria: *se ríe* -"más grande"-

Anica: -"ok, ok..."- *piensa* -"mmm... no sé, se me ocurren tantos animales, vamos dame más pistas Maria"- *le pide*

Maria: *parpadea y le da una crin a la silueta* -"¿ahora?"-

Anica: -"a ya se, es un Caballo mi animal favorito!"- *dice feliz*

Maria: -"¡viva!"- *desaparece la silueta* -"adivino!"-

Anica: -"si! lo hice!"- *dice muy feliz, pero de repente le suena la barriga* -"uy jejeje"- *dice avergonzada*

Fernanda: -"alguien tiene hambre... pequeña tragona"- *se ríe*

Anica: -"jejeje"- *ríe avergonzada* -"no puedes culparme no he comido nada desde hace horas, con todos los problemas de los Cons nunca pudimos salir a comer, y tampoco pudimos con las pizzas a domicilio, y no me puedes decir que soy la única con hambre"- *dice haciendo un pequeño puchero*

Knock Out: _-que tierna-_ *piensa con una pequeña sonrisa*

Smokescreen: *se ríe* _-se ve adorable así-_ *piensa alegre*

Maria: -"nah"-

Fernanda: -"yo estoy acostumbrada a aguantarme el hambre hasta todo un día por X razón"- *dice como si nada*

Miko: -"pero es verdad hace hambre"- *se ríe*

Anica: -"Gracias Miko"- *le agradece por apoyarla* -"bueno que dice si hacemos las Pizzas como teníamos planeado, aunque no poder ayudar mucho por lo de mi brazo, pero en algo ayudare"- *dice sonriendo*

Knock Out: -"mientras no hagas movimientos bruscos con tu brazo roto ni levantes nada pesado, no veo por qué no..."-

Anica: -"gracias Knock Out, y ¿que dicen?"- *le pegunta a los demás*

Annie: -"yo quiero ayudar!"-

Raf: -"también yo"-

Maria: -"yo mejor no ayudo..."- *parpadea y se gana la mirada de todos* -"podría congelar algo..."- *juega con sus dedos los cuales se escarchan*

Fernanda: -"ay Maria"-

Jack: -"pues preparemos la..."-

Miko: -"¡pizza!"- *exclama asustándolos a todos*

Anica: *salta un poco por el susto, pero se compone rápidamente* -"si Miko Pizza... bueno vengan los llevo a la cocina"- *dice mientras se baja de la camilla* -"ah, y chicos"- *dice viendo a los Bots y a Knock Out* -"ustedes pueden quedarse aquí si quieren, sírvanse algo de energon o lean algo o vean televisión no sé..."- *se encoge de hombros* -"son libres de entretenerse como quieran, bueno nos vemos más tarde..."- *está a punto de salir por la puerta con los demás humanos para ir a la cocina, pero la detiene la voz de Knock Out*

Knock Out: -"alto hay jovencita"- *dice serio acercándose a donde esta Anica al lado de la puerta* -"si crees que te voy a dejar ir sola estas muy equivocada, yo no te voy a quitar los ópticos de encima, quien sabe si llegas a hacer algo que te pueda lastimar o que empeore tu brazo"- *dice serio viéndola directo a los ojos* _-y además, después de lo que paso la última vez no pienso alejarme de ti nunca más-_ *piensa preocupado*

Maria: -"ay Knock Out que desconfiado eres si vamos todos en parvada... ¡mula muevete!"-

Rodrigo: *arquea una ceja* -"no soy una mula..."-

Miko: -"un par de bots mirando como hacemos pizzas no caeria mal..."-

Jack: -"cierto..."-

Annie: -"el de rojo es raro..."-

Maria: -"ya se hermana..."- *se ríe*

Smokescreen: solo porque prometimos no pelear…-"tiene razón el podría ir con ustedes..."- *dice sonriendo*

Maria: -"menos mal prometen algo..."- *susurra*

Anica: -"bueno está bien, puedes venir con nosotros"- *le sonríe a Knock Out* -"¿alguien más quiere venir?"- *le pregunta a los Bots*

Smokescreen: -"algo de apoyo no le caería mal al vanidoso..."- *dice a modo de Broma*

Bumblebee: -"yo también voy... Maria sola... mala espina"-

Maria: -"oye!"-

Wheeljack: -"pienso igual que el doc. Vanidoso... Fer no te libras de mí, y cuido a Miko de paso"-

Fernanda: -"ya rugiste Jackie!"-

Miko: -"eso!"-

Anica: -"jajaja ok"- *ríe divertida* -"bueno vamos"- *dice mientras empieza a guiar a todos a la cocina* -"...y aquí estamos"- *dice mientras mete un código en una puerta metálica lo suficientemente grande como para que hasta Predakin pueda pasar en cualquiera de su dos formas* -"y, ¿qué opinan?"- *dice mientras las puertas se abren, las cuales revelan una cocina, decir que la cocina es grande es decir poco, es lo suficientemente grande como para que todos los Bots y los humanos estén dentro y no estarían apretados, tiene como 5 hornos modernos y 3 de la vieja escuela, tiene muchas encimeras, todas llenas con un motón de productos, incluyendo productos extranjeros de muchos países diferentes, tiene como 5 neveras y 4 congeladores, junto con otro montón de cosas que se pueden encontrar en una cocina* -"¿les gusta? Jijiji"- *ríe divertida al ver las expresiones de todos*

Knock Out/Annie/Rodrigo: *con la boca abierta*

Wheeljack: -"... ¡¿cómo hacen eso?!"-

Bumblebee: -"aah..."-

Fernanda: -"magia pokemon..."- *hace una exageración con las manos*

Maria: -"tú sabes!"-

Miko: -"... wow... ¡quiero probar un horno!"- *dice corriendo a explorar el lugar*

Jack: -"¡Miko!"-

Anica: *poniéndose al frente de Miko para detenerla* -"woo, alto hay chica, los únicos que tienen permitido usar los hornos son Rodrigo, Fer y Yo"- *dice seria* -"Sorry Miko pero no quiero que me explotes la cocina"- *le da una sonrisa de disculpa* -"tal vez otro día te enseñe y te permita usarlo, claro con alguien vigilando"- _-y con un extintor a la mano, mejor prevenir que lamentar-_ *piensa nerviosa* -"bueno que dicen si les muestro donde está todo para poder comenzar a hacer las Pizzas"-

Miko: *asiente haciendo un puchero* -"no se vale..."- *ve como los demás se acercan a sus respectivos hornos* -"¿entonces qué hago si puede que queme la cocina?"-

Anica: -"me puedes ayudar con la masa, ya que yo no puedo por lo de mi brazo, tú me puedes ayudar a prepararla"- *le dice sonriendo, y después voltea a ver a los dos más pequeños del grupo* -"y ustedes, ¿me quieren ayudar a preparar la masa para las Pizzas? *les pregunta con una sonrisa*

Miko: -"perfecto Anica"- *sonríe*

Annie: *sonríe* -"¿quiere que... ayudemos también?!"-

Raf: -"por supuesto siempre quise hacer una pizza en casa!"- *dice emocionado*

Maria: -"y nosotros esperamos"-

Fernanda: -"anden hace hambre"- *se ríe*

Anica: -"jijijiji claro que quiero que ayuden Annie"- *dice sonriéndole a la pequeña* -"vengan les enseñare como hacer una Pizza, mi mama me enseño es muy fácil"- *dice mientras los guía por la cocina recogiendo todos los ingredientes que necesitaban*

Knock Out: *estaba en la puerta de la cocina con los demás Bots, no sabían que hacer, no podían ayudar a los chicos, ya que eran muy grandes*

Anica: *voltea y ve que ellos aún no habían pasado* -"hey que pasa, vamos entren pueden ver cómo hacemos las Pizzas, no se tienen que quedar hay parados como perros guardianes jejeje"- *se ríe un poco mientras les hacía señas para que entren*

Knock Out: -"ah sí claro, ya vamos"- *dice mientras pasa algo inseguro a la cocina seguido de cerca por los otro*

Smokescreen: *asiente entrando seguido de Bumblebee y Wheeljack* -"está bien... aahhh"-

Annie: -"wiii a cocinar!"-

Rafael: *está lavando algunos ingredientes mientras son auxiliados por los mayores*

Maria: -"así eso es..."-

Fernanda: -"jejejejeje todo sale bien, a la perfección ¿no crees Jackie?"- *sonríe y este alza el pulgar*

Anica: -"jejejeje si, terminaremos rápido, si algo mas no pasa, porque en serio, parece que cada vez que vamos a comer Pizza algo sucede y al final no podemos"- *dice con un pequeño puchero*

Knock Out: -"tal vez solo fue mala suerte, no creo que vuelva a ocurrir"- *dice tratando de calmar a Anica* _-aunque se ve tierna con ese puchero, prefiero verla sonreír, mi niña se ve más linda con una sonrisa... espera ¿mi niña? ¿Desde cuándo la llamo así?-_ *sacude la cabeza para tratar de quitarse ese pensamiento antes de volver a ver a Anica* -"además Megatron y los demás Cons están encerrados en las celdas, no pueden causar problemas mientras están hay *dice tranquilo*

Anica: -"si tienes razón"- *dice mientras da un suspiro para terminar de calmarse, para después volver a sonreír* -"bueno hagamos esas Pizzas"-

*Después de muchos minutos, unos cuantos ingredientes volando y el haber llenado por accidente a Rodrigo con harina, lograron meter la Pizzas en el horno y después de esperar otros minutos más pudieron sacarla cortarlas y empezar a comerlas*

Anica: -"mmm... no se ustedes, pero para mí nos quedaron muy buenas"- *dice mientras come un trozo de pizza*

Fernanda: -"sí que son muy buenas jejeje"- *sonríe comiendo un trozo de pizza mientras Rodrigo regañaba a Maria y a Miko por llenarlo de harina* -"mmm deliciosos, saben bien..."- *ve la cara de satisfacción de los pequeños y se ríe* -"si... valió la pena..."-

Anica: -"jejeje si"- *se ríe un poco, pero después voltea a ver a los Bots y a Knock Out* -"hey chico, me preguntaba, ¿no hay ninguna manera en la que ustedes puedan comer alimentos humanos?"- *les pregunta muy curiosa*

Knock Out: *se extraña un poco por la pregunta* -"pues... no se la verdad, nunca me moleste en buscar si había alguna manera, ya que nunca creí que iba a estar con humanos antes"- *dice con sinceridad* -"¿y ustedes?"- *pregunta viendo a los Bots*

Smokescreen: -"yo lo dudo..."-

Bumblebee: -"solo que nos volviéramos humanos o que nuestros hologramas de milagro hagan tal acción porque eso es imposible... nuestra fuente vital es el energon..."-

Wheeljack: -"aunque admito que los humanos tienen gustos raros para todo"-

Maria: -"bueno considerando que hasta el folclore de la humanidad está muy ligado a la cultura Cybertroniana me lo imagino"- *se ríe*

Fernanda: *come más pizza* -"se lucieron..."-

Annie: -"rico!"-

Raf: -"creo es mejor la pizza casera"-

Rodrigo: *asiente comiendo una rebanada en silencio*

Anica: -"aahh que mal"- *dice decepcionada de que los Bots no los puedan acompañar a comer* -"bueno, nunca hay que rendirse, siempre se podría encontrar alguna manera"- *dice sonriendo* -"por el momento me temo que se perderán estas Pizzas, están tan ricas"- *dice dándole otro mordisco a su rebanada de Pizza* -"mmm..."- *sonriendo feliz*

Knock Out: -"jejejeje tal vez en el futuro"- *sonríen feliz de ver a Anica tan contenta*

Smokescreen: *sonrie al ver a Anica feliz pero escucha la puerta* -"¿ah?"-

Anica: -"si tal vez..."- *dice pero después se escucha el sonido de timbre* -"mmm?... Qué raro"- *dice confundida* -"Fer, ¿estas esperando a alguien?"- *le pregunta*

Fernanda: ¿yo?

Wheeljack: -"¿qué es eso de que esperas a alguien? ¿Y si es una trampa de los Cons?"- *dice serio*

Fernanda: -"pero no espero a nadie... todos saben que hoy estoy ocupada..."-

Maria: -"¡ya estuvo que yo abro la puerta si es un Con lo congelo..."-

Rodrigo: -"estas lo...!"-

Bumblebee: -"con cuidado Danielle"- *pide intranquilo*

Maria: -"ñañañañañaña..."- *se burla y abre la puerta una vez llegando a ella* -"¿ah? ¿a quién buscas o qué onda...?"-

Anica: *se asoma por el hombro Maria para ver quién es, y ve que el que está en la puerta es un chico, no mayor de 16, con cabello café, un poco moreno y con unos ojos marrones que le son extrañamente familiar*

Chico desconocido: -"hola, esta Anica"- *le pregunta el chico a Maria, al escuchar su nombre Anica rodea a Maria para que el chico pueda verla*

Anica: -"soy yo"- *dice viendo al chico*

Chico desconocido: -"Anica? valla mírate cómo has crecido"- *dice viendo a Anica asombrado*

Anica: *lo ve extraña* -"disculpa ¿nos conocemos?"- *le pregunta ya que no logra recordarlo aunque eso ojos le resultan muy familiares*

Chico desconocido: -"Anica, soy yo, o que ¿ya te olvidaste de mí?, mi Princesita"- *dice viéndola directo a los ojos*

Anica: -"Princesita?"- *entonces recordó quien era el que siempre la llamaba así* -"espera... Marcos?!"- *dice sorprendida y con una gran sonrisa formándose en su rostro*

Marco: -"ese mismo, me alegro que no te hayas olvidado de mi"- *dice con una gran sonrisa*

Anica: -"como crees que me olvidaría de ti, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado"- *dice saltando a abrasarlo, teniendo cuidado de su brazo roto claro*

Marcos: -"yo también te he extrañado mucho, mi Princesita"- *dice devolviéndole el abrazo*

Knock Out: *con una cara extrañada* -"eemm... disculpen pero, alguien nos puede explicar ¿qué está pasando aquí?"- *pregunta muy extrañado y claro que nunca admitiría que no le gustaba nada que ese sujeto estuviera abrazando a SU Anica*

Smokescreen: _-le dijo que su qué?-_ *piensa cruzándose de brazos molesto* _-¿este tipo quién es?!-_ *se reclama mentalmente*

Maria: -"aammm... Anica..."- *dice sin darse cuenta que el techo de la cocina se está escarchando* -"¿quién es... el?"- *señala a Marcos*

Fernanda: *se acerca a asomarse* -"¿un amigo tuyo Ani?"- *parpadea*

Anica: -"oh cierto ustedes no lo conocen"- *dice separándose del abrazo con un pequeño rubor avergonzada* -"bueno chicos él es Marcos nos conocemos desde niños..."- *comienza a decir pero Marcos la interrumpe*

Marcos: -"niños? prácticamente desde bebes, Anica compartimos cunas una vez"- *dice con una sonrisa divertida*

Anica: -"jejejeje si es verdad"- *ríe divertida sin notar las cara de Knock Out y Smokescreen* -"bueno decía, nos conocemos desde siempre, estábamos siempre juntos hasta un día que su familia se tuvo que mudar cuando tenía 7, él estaba por cumplir los 8, es mayor que yo por unos meses, y bueno él también era..."- *decía con un rubor pero Marcos la vuelve a interrumpir*

Marcos: -"soy su novio"- *dice agarrando la mano de Anica, lo que hace que se sonroje más*

Knock Out: -"¡¿SU QUE?!"- *pregunta muy sorprendido, y aunque nunca lo admitiría, también muy celoso, y claro que él no era el único*

Smokescreen: -"¡¿SU QUE?!"- *grita a la par que Knock Out claramente celoso*

 **Y Hay lo dejamos por hoy n_n**

 **Como serán las cosas ahora con la llegada de Marcos?**

 **Que harán Smoke y Knock con respecto a sus sentimiento?**

 **Seguirá Megatron causando problemas?**

 **Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!**

 **Aquí estamos con el nuevo Cap. Espero les guste!**

 **-"…"- habla normal.**

 **-…- pensamientos.**

 ***…* lo que está pasando.**

 _En el Capítulo anterior_

 _Anica: -"_ _y bueno él también era..."- *decía con un rubor pero Marcos la vuelve a interrumpir*_

 _Marcos: -"soy su novio"- *dice agarrando la mano de Anica, lo que hace que se sonroje más*_

 _Knock Out: -"¡¿SU QUE?!"- *pregunta muy sorprendido, y aunque nunca lo admitiría, también muy celoso, y claro que él no era el único*_

 _Smokescreen: -"¡¿SU QUE?!"- *grita a la par que Knock Out claramente celoso*_

 **Capítulo Siete**

Maria: *parpadea* -"wuacala... esas cosas de amoríos no son lo mío fuchi..."-

Bumblebee: -"cálmate Danielle"- *se ríe por sus caras de asco*

Miko: -"concuerdo con ella iugh..."-

Fernanda: -"Ani, no sabía que tenías pareja"- *se ríe* -"oye Wheeljack ¿qué haces?"-

Wheeljack: *toma una pizza completa* -"quiero ver si puedo gastarle una broma a Magnus con esto..."-

Fernanda: -"... me sorprende... que... no le sorprenda a tu amigo..."- *señala a los Bots*

Marcos: -"ellos, nah siempre he sido un fan de ellos al igual que Anica, y aunque no lo creas he visto ya muchas cosas extrañas, ellos no me sorprenden, además de que ley tus historias Fernanda"- *dice sonriendo a Fer*

Fernanda: -"oooww leíste mis historias entonces sabes de las desventuras de la chiva loca"-

Maria: -"oye!"-

Marcos: -"aunque si me pregunto, donde están los demás Bots y los Cons"- *pregunta viendo a todos lado, voltea a ver a Anica si se da cuenta de su brazo* -"¿y qué diablos te paso en el brazo Princesita?"- *pregunta preocupado*

Anica: *mira su brazo* -"ah eso, bueno es una larga historia, ven te la cuento mientras vamos a buscar a los demás"- *dice sonriéndole a Marcos*

Marco: -"de acuerdo, tu guíame Princesita"- *dice dándole un beso en el cachete lo que hace que Anica se sonroje*

Knock Out: *está gruñendo por lo bajo, y si fuera posible le estaría saliendo humo de la rabia y los celos que tiene* _-ese tonto no es más que un adulador, y como se atreve a besar a Anica-_ *piensa muy enfadado y aunque no lo sabe no es el único, alguien más está pensando muy parecido a él*

Smokescreen: *esta que explota de la rabia* _-ese mocoso humano quien se cree, que puede llegar así como si nada y besarle el rostro de forma descarada?!-_ *piensa molesto pero tanto a él como a Doc. Los golpean en la cabeza*

Bumblebee: -"contrólense... los dos... o tendremos problemas..."- *dice serio*

Anica: *como está viendo a Fer y a Marcos no nota el comportamiento de Smoke y Knock* -"jijijiji si muy divertido Fer, pero hey, vamos tengo que presentarte con los otros"- *dice empezando a caminar de la mano con Marcos*

Marcos: -"genial, podré ver cara a cara al Megatonto"- *dice sonriendo*

Anica: -"jejeje sobre eso..."- *se ríe nerviosa ya que no sabe cómo tomara el que Megatron casi la aplasta* -"tal vez te lleve más tarde"- *estaba diciendo cuando la voz de Knock Out la interrumpe*

Knock Out: -"o no, ni creas que voy a dejar que te acerque a Megatron después de lo que paso la última ves"- *dice muy serio tratando de dejar sus celos de lado para poder cuidar a Anica*

Marcos: -"¿ultima ves?..."- *pregunta extrañado* -"¿qué paso la última vez...?"-

Maria: *en shock de improvisto hace una ventisca de nieve haciendo parecer que fue un accidente* -"ups"-

Rodrigo: -"¡MARIA ESPERANZA VICTORIA DANIELLE!"- *empieza a corretearla.*

Bumblebee: -"descuiden... es normal..."-

Smokescreen: *ve a Knock Out* -"recuerda lo que prometimos... no causar... peleas..."- *dice lo último entre dientes y claramente molesto*

Wheeljack: -"por ahí andarán los demás"- *dice señalando otra habitación*

Marcos: -"con que así se sienten sus ventiscas"- *dice temblando un poco* -"je, tenía algo de curiosidad por saber, pero no creí que lo averiguaría tan pronto"- *luego voltea a ver a Anica, y ve que ella no está temblando* -"con que aún no te afecta el frio ¿eh?"- *dice sonriendo*

Anica: -"si jeje, no he cambiado mucho la verdad, más que todo en el físico"- *dice ella, sonriendo un poco apenada*

Marcos: -"si eso lo note"- *dice viéndola de arriba a abajo, haciendo que Anica se sonroje hasta a las orejas, y que dos determinados Mechs gruñan detrás de él*

Maria: -"ups... jejejejejeje lo siento…"-

Fernanda: *le da un leve zape a Marcos* -"oye modérate conmigo cerca, yo procuro a mis amigas en esos casos..."- *dice divertida cruzándose de brazos*

Smokescreen: -"ese mocoso..."- *murmura en voz baja*

Bumblebee: *niega* -"Smoke... Knock Out... cálmense..."-

Knock Out: *en voz baja para que solo Bee y Smoke lo escuchen* -"estoy calmado, solo quiero invitar a Marcos a mostrarles mis cañones y que vea que tanta potencia de disparo tienen"- *gruñe un poco al final*

Smokescreen: *susurra* -"estoy en las mismas que tu viejo..."-

Bumblebee: -"no haran nada, nosotros protegemos a los humanos comportense o yo mismo les enseño modales..."-

Anica: *todavía un poco sonrojada* -"P-pero que cosas d-dices Marcos"- *tartamudea un poco*

Marcos: -"solo digo la verdad Anica, y descuida Fer nunca le haría algo malo a Anica, ella es mi Princesita después de todo"- *le sonríe a Anica, la cual sigue sonrojada*

Fernanda: -"más te vale... Snow Queen te congela el corazón jum"-

Maria: *sonríe escarchando sus manos* -"jijijijijiji"-

Anica: -"b-bueno ya vamos a llevarte con los demás para que los conozcas"- *dice llevándose a Marcos a la habitación donde estaban los demás* -"hey chicos, quiero que conozcan a alguien"- *dice señalando a Marcos*

Marcos: *saluda con una mano mientras sostiene la mano de Anica con la otra*

Arcee: -"otro humano... con Megatron enojado es mala idea..."- *dice seria*

Ratchet: -"¿Anica como sigue el brazo?"- *pregunta al pendiente*

Optimus: *se acerca al par y se inclina un poco a su altura* -"bienvenido Marcos... veo que eres un invitado de nuestra amiga Anica..."-

Wheeljack: -"quien junto a Fer nos secuestraron junto a los Cons"- *se burla*

Marcos: -"enserio hicieron eso"- *viendo a Anica*

Anica: -"jejejeje, tal vez"- *con una sonrisa divertida* -"está bien Ratchet no me molesta y descuida Arcee, no va a hacer nada ya me encargue de eso"- *sonríe malvadamente*

 **MIENTRAS CON MEGATRON**

Megatron: -"AAAHHHH"- *grita mientras le dan otra descarga eléctrica*

 **VOLVIENDO CON LOS DEMAS**

Anica: -"jejejeje"- *ríe siniestramente*

Marcos: -"jejejeje, enserio no has cambiado nada"- *voltea a ver a Optimus* -"es un placer Optimus, soy un gran fan tuyo, no tienes idea de lo feliz que soy de al fin poder conocerte"- *le sonríe* -"y si, se puede decir que soy alguien cercano a Anica, de hecho soy su novio"- *dice para después darle otro beso en el cachete a Anica, lo que ocasiona que se vuelva a sonrojar* -"y por cierto, felicidades por tu relación con Arcee, me alegro mucho por ustedes, siempre supe que harían buena pareja"- *dice sonriendo*

Optimus: -"muchas gracias joven Marcos..."-

Arcee: *sonríe un poco* -"¿su novio eh? pues cuídala bien..."-

Maria: *parpadea* -"mucha cursilería para mí!"- *se vuelve montículo de nieve*

Bumblebee: -"otra vez..."-

Marcos: -"de nada Optimus jejeje"- *voltea a ver a Arcee* -"y descuida Arcee, la cuidare bien"- *dice para después besar el dorso de la mano de Anica*

Knock Out: _-aahh! tengo que separarlos ya, no cuanto más pueda resistir el hacer una locura-_ *piensa mientras rechina un poco los dientes, disimuladamente claro, no quiere que nadie se dé cuenta, aunque Bee si se dio cuenta, pero eso es porque no le quita los ojos de encima a él y a Smoke*

Anica: -"jejeje Marco eres un amor"- *dice bajando la cabeza un poco avergonzada*

Marcos: -"solo por ti"- *le sonríe pero después se le ocurre algo* -"hey que dices si salimos a pasear, puedo llevarte al ver una película si quieres"- *le propone*

Knock Out: _-o no, eso sí que no, no se llevara a Anica a ningún lado, tengo que pensar en algo rápido-_ *piensa desesperado en alguna forma de evitar que Anica salga*

Anica: -"pues..."- *está a punto de contestar cuando la voz de Ratchet la detiene*

Ratchet: -"jovencita no puede salir de estas instalaciones, yo no la he dado de alta, y no lo pienso hacer hasta la próxima semana"-

Anica: -"aahh..."- *dice decepcionada* -"bueno está bien, lo siento Marcos"- *dice dándole una sonrisa de disculpa a Marcos*

Marcos: -"no hay problema Anica, ya cera cuando te den de alta"- *le sonríe*

Smokescree: *suspira aliviado* -"menos mal..."- *murmura pero tiene ganas de desplegar sus cañones*

Bumblebee: *esta que golpea a ambos para hacer que se comporten*

Maria: -"mmm ya sé..."- *murmura y decide congelar las piernas de Smokescreen y Knock Out*

Bumblebee: -"... Danielle..."-

Anica: -"aahh..."- *dice decepcionada* -"bueno está bien, lo siento Marcos"- *dice dándole una sonrisa de disculpa a Marcos*

Marcos: *se da cuenta de las piernas congeladas de Smoke y Knock* -"y a ustedes ¿qué les paso?"- *pregunta confundido*

Knock Out: -"aamm... bueno"- *dice nervioso, no sabe que responderle sin confesar el que Maria los congelo ya que ellos estaban celosos*

Anica: -"eh?"- *voltea a la misma dirección que Marcos y también los ve, luego voltea a ver a Maria* -"Maria..."- *dice seria*

Maria: -"..."- *gotita en la sien* -"aaaahhh...yo no hice nada!"-

Rodrigo: -"Pera..."-

Maria: -"¡que no me digas Pera!"-

Smokescreen: *trata de salir del hielo* -"¿una ayuda?"-

Wheeljack: -"te ves mejor ahí"-

Bulkhead: -"le doy la razón a Jackie novato"- *dice chocando puños con él*

Optimus: -"Snow Queen, descongélalos ahora..."- *dice sereno*

Maria: -"está bien tío..."- *dice disolviendo el hielo en copos de nieve*

Smokescreen: -"menos mal... se entumía mi capo..."-

Knock Out: -"si, a mí también"- *dice mientras sacude un poco la pierna ya que la tenía un poco entumecida, después voltea a ver a Marcos haciendo todo lo posible por mostrar una cara serena* -"muy bien Marcos, gracias por venir a visitar, pero ya es un poco tarde y Anica necesita descansar por lo de su brazo, así que..."- *dice señalando con la cabeza la puerta, refiriéndose con que debe irse*

Marcos: *ve la hora* -"oh, es verdad ya es tarde"- *voltea a ver a Anica* -"bueno creo que te veo luego"- *dice sonriéndole y dándole un beso en el cachete, muy cerca de los labios, lo que hace que Anica se sonroje hasta las orejas y que dos determinados mechs gruñan detrás de él, aunque claro nadie aparte de Bee y Maria se dieron cuenta*

Anica: *sonrojada a mas no poder* -"s-si claro, n-nos vemos luego... pero espera te acompaño a la salida"- *dice sonriendo aun sonrojada*

Marcos: -"claro vamos"- *dice sonriéndole, luego voltea a ver a los demás en la habitación* -"Nos vemos luego chicos, fue un placer conocerlos"- *dice mientras agita su mano en señal de despedida, pero antes de que salieran por completo de la sala la voz de Knock Out los detuvo*

Knock Out: -"espera hay Anica, te acompaño, y no digas que no es necesario, ya te había dicho antes que no te sacaría de mi vista por nada"- *dice serio* _-además que primero muerto antes de dejarte sola con ese chico, si se porta así con más gente al rededor quien sabe lo que podría intentar estando solos-_ *piensa celoso*

Smokescreen: -"esperen yo también voy!"- *exclama dejando sorprendidos a Bee y Maria* -"con los Cons por ahí Knock Out podría requerir apoyo así que un Bot nunca está de más"-

Bumblebee: -"chicos yo creo que no es tan necesario..."-

Maria: *niega y piensa* _-que chinches con los mechs deberás... así prefiero esta con 40 gatos de nieve cuando envejezca-_

Anica: -"¿ok?"- *un poco extrañada por el comportamiento de ambos mechs* _-de seguro todavía están preocupados por el último ataque Decepticon... bueno no pasa nada con que nos acompañen-_ *piensa y se encoge de hombros* -"de acuerdo chicos pueden acompañarnos si eso los hace estar más tranquilos"- *dice con una sonrisa*

Knock Out: -"muy tranquilos"- *dice serio* _-más aun sabiendo que ese chico no podrá hacer nada ya nosotros estamos hay-_ *piensa serio*

Anica: -"pues de acuerdo vamos"- *dice para comenzar a caminar de nuevo, seguida de cerca por los Mechs y Marcos*

*una vez en la puerta, Anica se despide de Marcos, el cual le dio otro beso cerca de los labios, por el que ambos Mechs se tuvieron que contener de la necesidad de aplastarlo, una vez que Marcos se fue regresaron con los demás*

Anica: -"bueno... creo que yo me voy a descansar"- *dice, para después taparse la boca por un bostezo* -"ha sido un lago día, que descansen"- *les dice a todos en general*

Knock Out: -"buenas noche Anica"- *le dice con una sonrisa, ahora que ya no está Marcos está mucho más relajado*

Smokescreen: *sonríe más relajado y toma la actitud de siempre* -"descansa Anica y cuidado con ese brazo al dormir*

Rodrigo: -"yo acondicionare la habitación para que este mas cómodo ese brazo"- *dice siguiendo a Anica con algunos utensilios de instalación de aire acondicionado

Maria: -"para eso estoy yo animal muévete!"- *empuja a Rodrigo y se va con Anica*

Fernanda: -"buenas noches Ani, Wheeljack a dormir que tú eres un latoso, así que Bots descansen"- *se ríe*

Bumblebee: -"buenas noches... Raf a dormir"-

Raf: -"está bien Bee"- *sonríe y así de uno en uno cada humano se retiró para poder descansar*

Knock Out: -"bueno, ya todos los humanos se fueron a dormir"- *dice viendo a Jack, que era el último en irse, salir por la puerta, pero se pone a pensar en algo y dice serio* -"aunque creo que yo no voy a poder dormir esta noche"- *suspiro*

Smokescreen: -"créeme Knock Out no eres el único aunque..."- *dice sentado en un sillón* -"creo a ti te golpeo fuerte en la mente"-

Bumblebee: *recargado en la pared* -"yo digo que ninguno de los dos podrá dormir bien... y mejor me aseguro que no rompan algo"-

Knock Out: -"cálmate quieres, no vamos a romper nada"- *dice viendo a Bee* -"y si tienes razón no creo que ninguno de los dos podremos dormir hoy, no después del último ataque Decepticon, en donde Megatron dejo más que claro que va por las chicas"- *dice serio y después de pensar en algo agrega* -"más que todo en Anica, imagino que es porque ella siempre le da las descargas jejeje"- *ríe un poco divertido* -"pero me preocupa, como antes trabajaba para él sé que es muy rencoroso y esperara el tiempo necesario para poder cumplir su venganza... y me preocupa aún más como querrá cumplirla"- *dice con el ceño fruncido, ya que recordó la forma en la que Megatron estaba viendo a Anica y lo que dijo cuándo la tenía atrapada*

Smokescreen: -"Knock Out tiene razón... no quiero dejar a Anica sola… con ese bobo en planes de venganza"-

Bumblebee: -"créanme que los entiendo... Megatron uso varias veces a los niños... y lo saben...pero tenemos ayuda de más... esta el equipo... los niños... Fer ayudara aunque este en ese lio aunque en menor grado... y Maria también... traten de calmarse... si quieren hacemos guardia esta noche y lo sugerimos al resto mañana"-

Smokescree: -"me parece la idea de Bee"-

Knock Out: -"si a mí también"- *dice asintiendo con la cabeza* -"¿y quien toma el primer turno...?"- *pregunta*

Bumblebee: -"como tú eres el de menos cansancio... tu tomas el primer turno... Smokescreen lo suplirás en unas horas y yo... daré vueltas para vigilarlos a ambos... por si las dudas"-

Smokescreen: -"si señor"- *hace un saludo militar*

Knock Out: *levanta una ceja en la respuesta de Smoke, pero después se encoje de hombro y dice* -"si, está bien, bueno iré a montar la guardia, nos vemos en una hora"- *dice yendo a su sitio para comenzar su turno*

Bumblebee: -"bien... y tu... adiós"- *señala al novato*

Smokescreen: *se sorprende* -"¡¿qué?! Pero, pero, pero... está bien..."- *dice alejándose a tomar una recarga mientras Bee se dispone a dar una vuelta para vigilar también*

Knock Out: *en su lugar de vigilancia* -"será una hora muy larga y lo más probable que aburrida, pero lo que sea con tal que Anica este a salvo"- *suspira y se dispone a comenzar su turno*

*Para Knock Out el tiempo estaba pasando muy lento, pero eso es tal vez porque estaba muy tenso, con cualquier ruido se ponía en alerta, y una vez que Bee fue a verlo casi lo ataca de no ser que logro reconocerlo a tiempo, así paso su hora con solo un par de ruidos al azar aquí y allá y una que otra visita de Bee, hasta que termino su turno y Smoke vino a suplantarlo*

Knock Out: *viendo a Smokescreen acercarse* -"bien creo que ya acabo mi turno, suerte chico, y mantente alerta"- *dice mientras se aleja para tomar una pequeña recarga*

Smokescree: *asiente y toma su puesto pensativo* -"Es hora..."- *se pone firme en su sitio y aunque se llevó un par de sustos, gracias a Bee, dejando eso de lado por suerte para el no había ocurrido gran cosa durante su turno para finalmente ser suplido por Bumblebee* -"en fin... al menos… sé que…"- *bosteza* -"está a salvo..."-

Bumblebee: -"si así es... descansa Smoke"- *lo despide y empieza su turno*

Anica: *está en su habitación dormida, y como Rodrigo le dio unas pastillas para dormir, ya que pensó que por el brazo le costaría un poco, no puedo escuchar el sonido de la rejilla de ventilación abrirse y a laserbeak salir de ella, a pesar de que se le cayó la tapa de la rejilla lo que causo un fuerte ruido que por el eco llego hasta donde Bee estaba formando guardia*

Bumblebee: *escucha un ruido en forma de eco* -"¿qué..?"- *despliega sus cañones y camina con paso cauteloso pero seguro al origen preocupado, sin saber que una sombra diminuta lo sigue*

Laserbeak: *después de haber salido por completo del conducto de ventilación laserbeak se fue volando hasta la cama de Anica, una vez al lado desplego sus cables para destapar las sabanas de Anica y luego rodear su cuerpo para levantarla, una vez que se asegura de tenerla bien sujeta avanza hasta la puerta la cual se abre automáticamente, solo para encontrarse con uno de los cañones de Bee apuntándolo*

Bumblebee: *está enojado y apunta a Laserbeak con su cañón* -"suelta a la niña simbiosis de Soundwave"- *amenaza preparado para disparar y tomar a Anica de ser necesario, ambos sin darse cuenta que la temperatura desciende un poco*

Laserbeak: *pareciera que iba a entregar a Anica pero justo cuando la va a dejar en el suelo, le dispara a Bee, que por poco logro evitarlo, para después salir volando a toda velocidad en la dirección de donde están los demás Decepticons, todavía sosteniendo a Anica firmemente, lo que Laserbeak no sabía es que todos los demás se despertaron por el sonido del disparo*

Knock Out: *se despierta al escuchar el disparo* -"¿pero qué...? *dice confundido pero recuerda algo* -"Anica!"- *dice mientras se levanta rápido de su cama y sale corriendo en del cuarto en la dirección de donde vino el disparo*

Bumblebee: *le sigue la carrera a Laserbeak disparándole para que disminuyera la velocidad y una ventisca los sigue sin que se den cuenta*

Smokescreen: -"¡¿qué?!"- *escucha el sonido de disparos* -"¡Anica!"- *grita y sale corriendo encontrándose con los demás* -"¡donde!"-

Ultra Magnus: -"vienen del sur del lugar"-

Optimus: -"Autobots deprisa!"-

Arcee: -"no me lo digas dos veces Optimus"- *dice tomando su modo vehículo para emprender la carrera*

Wheeljack: -"¡¿y el resto de los humanos?!"-

Rodrigo: *se asoma manteniendo a los niños en el interior de sus habitación* -"¿dónde está mi hermana?"-

Annie: -"ay no..."-

Miko: -"¡suerte Bulkhead!"- *le grita al verlo pasar*

Fernanda: *sale de su habitación y sale corriendo preocupada* -"¡Anica!"- *grita escuchando más disparos*

Knock Out: *continua corriendo, hasta que ve que en frente suya hay algo que viene hacia él o más bien alguien, luego de aumentar con sus ópticos nota que el que viene en su dirección es Laserbeak y que no viene solo, trae a Anica consigo* -"¡Anica!"- *dice preocupado y desplegando sus armas* -"Suéltala Laserbeak!"- *Le dice disparándole, no directamente ya que no quiere lastimar a Anica, pero si lo suficientemente cerca como para darle en una ala, y lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque el logro esquivarlo al esquivar también un rayo de hielo* -"¡¿Pero qué?!"- *dice agachándose para evitar que el rayo de hielo lo golpee a él, y aprovechando la distracción Laserbeak pasa volando por encima de él* -"NOO!"- *grita, pero de repente ve a Arcee en su modo vehículo pasar a toda velocidad al lado suyo*

Maria: -"Knock Out corre!"- *le grita en forma de ventisca*

Bumblebee: -"anda corre!"- *dice saltando sobre el para seguir la amenaza*

Knock Out: -"ya voy!"- *grita mientras sigue corriendo junto a los otros para tratar de atrapar a Laserbeak*

Smokescreen: *corre para poder bloquearle el paso a Laserbeak* -"¡pude contigo una vez podre de nuevo!"-

Fernanda: *corre como tonta por el lugar buscando a Anica* -"¡¿hola?! Help! ¡Anica! Se me perdió mi amiga…"- *ve como Laserbeak se acerca y no muy lejos una moto azul cromado* -"¡¿Laserbeak?!"- *ve lo que lleva consigo y se asusta* -"¡¿Anica?! Oye bobo suéltala!"- *dice buscando algo que lanzarle*

Laserbeak: *ve a Fernanda y se lanza a atraparla, su misio original es solo llevar a Anica, pero pensó que Megatron estaría aun más contento teniendo a ambas chicas, pero al lanzarse a atrapar a Fernanda se distrae y le da la oportunidad a Bee de acertar un disparo por lo que suelta a Anica la cual Arcee logra atrapar transformándose en el aire, y Laserbeak se choca contra una pared para después estrellarse en el suelo*

Fernanda: -" aaaaahh!"- *grita cuando ve como Bee le dispara a Laserbeak y como Arcee atrapa a Anica* -"ay mama..."-

Smokescreen: -"¡Anica!"- *grita y nota como todo había terminado* -"¿qué paso...?"-

Optimus: *llega rápido seguido del equipo deteniéndolos para observar la escena* -"Laserbeak..."-

Maria: *aterriza en medio tomando su forma humana* -"bien hecho Bee!"-

Bumblebee: -"gracias Danielle"- *se ríe*

Arcee: *tiene a Anica entre sus brazos con cuidado* -"está bien..."-

Fernanda: *patea a Laserbeak* -"tonto..."-

Knock Out: *se acerca a Arcee para ver como esta Anica y nota que ella sigue dormida* -"esperen, ¿por qué sigue dormida? *pregunta a todos en general* ¿he oído que algunos seres humanos son de sueño pesado pero ni tanto, ella debería haber despertado para este momento, ¿y si Laserbeak le inyecto algo para mantenerla dormida?"- *dice muy preocupado, viendo a Anica en los brazos de Arcee*

Maria: -"serás lerdo deberás... mi hermano le dio una pastilla para dormir porque pensó que le costaría trabajo por el brazo enyesado... mula..."- *dice*

Knock Out: -"aahh, que alivio que solo sea eso"- *dice aliviado, pero después se da cuenta de cómo lo llamo* -"Hey! a quien llamas Lerdo!"- *le reclama, mientras Knock Out esta discutiendo con Maria, Arcee aprovecha para llevar a Anica con Optimus y Ratchet, mientras los Wrekers están vigilando a Laserbeak, con Fernanda en el hombro de Wheeljack, y Bee y Smoke están tratando de detener la pelea entre Knock y Maria*

Arcee: -"vámonos ahora que se distrajeron..."-

Ratchet: -"buena idea, sirve que reviso que no tenga daños después de esto"-

Optimus: -"será lo mejor..."-

Fernanda: *parpadea* -"¿y si se mueve?"-

Wheeljack: -"le disparamos"- *dice como si nada.*

Bulkhead: -"o lo molemos a golpes"- *choca sus puños*

Ultra Magnus: *niega* -"estén alerta..."-

Bee: *sostiene en su mano a Maria mientras Smokescreen trata de hacer retroceder a Knock Out* -"¡déjalo Danielle!"-

Maria: -"vanidoso ojala te oxides!"-

Smokescreen: -"oye doc. Déjala es una niña te ves mal!"-

Knock Out: *toma respiraciones lentas y profundas para tratar de calmarse* -"bien, bien ya me calme, ya puedes soltarme Smokescreen"- *dice, una vez que Smoke lo suelte se da cuenta de que Optimus, Ratchet, Arcee y Anica ya no están* -"esperen ¿y los demás?"- *dice llamando la atención de los otros, que también se dan cuenta que ellos faltan* -"¿en serio se fueron así como así...?"-

Ultra Magnus: -"siempre lo hacen..."-

Maria: -"ay se fueron"- *hace un puchero*

Fernanda: -"y ni nos avisaron caray..."- *niega*

Bumblebee: -"¿no se dieron cuenta?"-

Wheeljack: -"no..."- *se encoge de hombros*

Knock Out: -"bueno como sea, yo voy a buscarlos, quiero ver cómo sigue Anica"- *dice pero después se puso a pensar* -"hablando de eso ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?"- *pregunta a nadie en general, parece que estuviera hablando para sí mismo pero por accidente lo dijo en voz alta y los demás lo escucharon*

Smokescreen: -"Knock Out..."-

Maria: -"¡¿cómo que, que vamos a hacer?! Patear a Megatron! ¿No es obvio o qué?! Lerdo!"-

Fernanda: -"niña cálmate..."- *se ríe*

Wheeljack: *niega* -"no tienen remedio..."-

Knock Out: *voltea a ver a Maria molesto pero toma una respiración profunda y logra calmarse* -"me refería que, que vamos a hacer ahora para poder cuidar a Anica, es obvio que Megatron intentara lo que sea para conseguir tenerla en sus garrar otra vez, eso es prueba suficiente, apenas la dejamos sola un par de horas y ya casi la secuestran otra vez, y eso que nosotros 3 estábamos montando guardia, porque si no hubiesen logrado llevársela y para cuando nos diéramos cuenta ya podría ser muy tarde"- *dice serio y a la ves preocupado* -"no podemos dejar a Anica sola, ni siquiera para dormir, tal vez logramos salvarla esta vez pero quien sabe la próxima, Laserbeak podría intentarlo otra vez o algún otro Decepticon"- *dice y después voltea a ver a Laserbeak y se da cuenta de que ya no está en el suelo* -"oigan ¡¿y Laserbeak?!"- *dice alertando a todos, entonces escuchan un sonido y cuando voltean ven a Laserbeak pasando por un conducto de ventilación en el techo y lo escuchan ir a la dirección en donde están los Cons* -"grandioso, escapo, ven a esto me refiero, podrían volver a intentarlo y esta vez es posible que no nos demos cuenta o que no lleguemos a tiempo, no podemos dejar a Anica sola"- *dice muy serio pero se nota en sus ópticos que también está muy preocupado*

Fernanda: -"entonces... yo me quedo con ella"-

Maria: -"y yo... seremos la primera defensa"- *sonríe*

Wheeljack/Bumblebee: -"¡¿están locas?!"-

Maria: -"el vanidoso tiene razón la próxima no la cuenta, así que se callan que yo me voy a quedar con Anica y Fer me ara compañía, será una piyamada solo para niñas, y comeremos chucherías como papitas y helado"-

Fernanda: *se ríe* -"si!"-

Smokescreen: -"Maria no estas tomando esto en serio"-

Fernanda: -"claro que si... ¿qué mejor que cuidar a un humano que otro hasta que llegue la ayuda?"- *se ríe*

Knock Out: -"a pesar de que tú tienes tus locos poderes de hielo"- *dice apuntando a Maria* -"preferiría que al menos alguno de nosotros también este hay, o en todo caso Arcee"- *suspira* -"saben que, mejor vamos a hablar con el jefe, que él decida que se va a hacer y quien se quedara a cuidar de Anica por las noches, o si es que tomamos turnos"- *dice comenzando a caminar en la dirección en donde se fueron los otros antes*

Maria: -"que se quede Arcee"-

Fernanda: -"y Annie con Miko"-

Ultra Magnus: -"Optimus Prime se fue por haca de seguro... a revisar a la niña, caminen..."-

Bulkhead: -"bien andando"-

Smokescreen: -"estoy de acuerdo con Knock Out debería haber uno de nosotros y Arcee podría ser buena opción, es una gran luchadora..."-

Maria: *se detiene en seco y piensa* _-¿y si castigo a Megatonto?-_

Knock Out: *nota que Maria se detuvo y parece estar pensando, y por la cara que está poniendo no puede ser nada bueno* -"hey ¿en que estás pensando?, ¿qué tramas?"- *le pregunta, pero después de pensar en algo agrega* -"sabes que, no quiero saber, vamos apúrate ya casi llegamos con los otros"- *dice para después continuar caminando hasta llegar a la enfermería, cuando entran ven a los otros con el resto de los humanos y a Ratchet y a Rodrigo revisando a Anica que aún sigue dormida* _-esas pastillas deben de ser muy fuertes como para que aun siga dormida-_ *piensa*

Maria: -"ay..."- *se queja y los sigue hasta llegar con los demás* -"¿oye mula como esta?"-

Rodrigo: *gruñe* -"en primera respétame... y en segunda... está bien... nada grave... ni se dio cuenta de lo que paso"-

Annie: -"está bien"- *sonríe*

Miko: -"Megatron sí que es medio bruto"- *se queja*

Jack: -"yo diría que quiere vengarse como siempre lo hace"-

Raf: -"tal vez..."-

Fernanda: -"al menos... esta mejor..."-

Knock Out: -"al menos está a salvo"- *suspira* -"lo que me recuerda... Optimus queremos decirte algo, lo estuvimos pensando todos, pensamos que alguien debería quedarse con Anica por las noches solo por si los Decepticons intentan algo otra vez, durante el día no abra mucho problema ya que yo o alguien más estará con ella todo el tiempo, pero por la noche corre mucho riesgo estando sola, podrían intentar algo así otra vez y esta vez tener éxito, por eso pensamos que alguien debe quedarse con ella, pero que tú debes escoger quien..."- *le dice muy serio*

Optimus: -"Knock Out, entiendo tu preocupación siendo el guardián de Anica, lo más indicado es que tú seas quien se quede con ella... pero..."-

Maria: -"pero..."-

Optimus: -"dado que el caso es más un acto de venganza... debes contar con más apoyo... se relevaran turnos para un compañero en las noches para ambos"-

Maria: -"ja! i piyamada ya dije!"-

Fernanda: -"si! Quiero helado"-

Wheeljack: -"Fer..."-

Knock Out: -"está bien Optimus, yo me quedo con Anica, me puedo quedar en modo vehículo en su habitación o ella puede estar en la mía, con tal de quien se valla a quedar conmigo en la noche"- *dice serio, luego voltea a ver a Anica* -"¿a qué hora se va a despertar?, para planear bien como le vamos a decir los nuevos cambios, no la conozca mucho, pero con el tiempo que llevo conociéndola es suficiente para saber que no le gustara que alguien la esté vigilando por las noches, ella es muy independiente y no le gustara saber que la debemos cuidar 24/7"- *dice serio*

Rodrigo: -"despierta con el sol Knock"- *dice con naturalidad* -"oye ni que fuera esa vez que a ti y al imbécil de Starscream se les ocurrio usar a Silas con energon sintético y energon oscuro provocando una invasión de Terrorcons... solo a unos locos se les ocurre eso"-

Fernanda: -"jajajajaja jamás lo olvidare"-

Maria: *aguanta la risa* -"el lerdo es más lerdo haciéndole caso al berrinchudo jajajajajajajaja"-

Bumblebee: -"Maria por favor contrólate..."-

Optimus: -"no puedo debatir esa observación Knock Out, pero mientras Anica no despierte deberemos vigilarla para evitar la repetición del incidente"-

Jack: -"suena lógico"-

Miko: -"hieeee sonaste como el ciclope!"- *se ríe*

Knock Out: -"eso fue culpa de Starcream yo le dije que era mala idea pero él es que quiso jugar con el vudú"- *dice molesto y con un escalofrío al recordar ese día* -"de todos modos, tienes razón Optimus, la cuidaremos por ahora, cuando despierte ya veo como le digo lo otro"- *dice viendo a Anica*

Smokescreen: -"concuerdo con Knock Out, debemos decirle tan pronto despierte"-

Maria: -"parecen enamorados..."-

Smokescreen: -"oye!"-

Bumblebee: -"déjala Smoky, ya sabes cómo es Maria... le gusta decir todo pero todo lo que piensa"- *dice rescatándolos de la vergüenza*

Wheeljack: -"entonces que así sea"-

Rodrigo: -"... vudú... estupideces..."- *dice sarcástico* -"la culpa también fue tuya le seguiste el juego"- *dice mirando a Knock Out* -"y lo sé porque yo lo vi!"-

Maria: -"me hubiera gustado verlo"- *se ríe*

Knock Out: *desvió la mirada cuando Maria dijo lo de enamorado para que nadie viera que se había sonrojado un poco, pero regreso la vista a Rodrigo cuando hablo* -"no tenía más opción, te recuerdo que en ese momento él era mi superior, no podía decirle que no por mucho que quisiera"- *dice serio*

Rodrigo: *se cruza de brazos* -"sabes algo... entiendo la parte de superior pues soy hermano mayor… pero lo que admiro de la loca de mi hermana es algo que no demostraste... rebeldía... aunque claro se nota que tienes más juico que ella"-

Maria: -"oye!"- *se enoja y congela el suelo*

Fernanda: *se resbala* -"ouch..."-

Optimus: -"Rodrigo, Maria dejen de pelear"- *dice serio*

Arcee: -"déjalos Optimus... así son los hermanos"-

Knock Out: -"no podía mostrar rebeldía porque a diferencia de ustedes, en el Némesis los que muestra rebeldía son duramente castigados… algunos han perdido la vida por los castigos"- *dice serio pero a la vez triste* -"además que como ya dijiste yo no estoy loco como tu hermana"- *dice después con una sonrisa*

Maria: -"¡no estoy loca!"- *exclama*

Fernanda: -"lo estas y mucho, es más si algún día reencarnas juro que tu nueva vida será una demente"-

Rodrigo: -"no digan tonterías"- *rueda los ojos*

Annie: -"mis hermanos son raros..."- *dice caminando alrededor como si patinara* -"wiiiiii"-

Knock Out: -"tienes razón Annie"- *dice, pero después escucha el sonido de un teléfono sonando, cuando lo busca con la mirada resulta ser el de Anica, y ve que en la pantalla muestra el nombre de Marcos* -"¿y ese que hace llamando a estas horas?"- *pregunta molesto, y aunque no lo diría también celoso*

 **Y hasta aquí el Capítulo de hoy n_n**

 **Que querrá Marcos?**

 **Megatron volverá a intentar secuestrar a las chicas?**

 **Que harán Smoke y Knock?**

 **Lo sabremos en el próximo Cap.**

 **Hasta la proxima!**

 **Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola!**

 **Aquí el siguiente Capítulo**

 **Espero les guste!**

 **-"…"- habla normal.**

 **-…- pensamientos.**

 ***…* lo que está pasando.**

 _En el Capítulo anterior_

 _Knock Out: -"tienes razón Annie"- *dice, pero después escucha el sonido de un teléfono sonando, cuando lo busca con la mirada resulta ser el de Anica, y ve que en la pantalla muestra el nombre de Marcos* -"¿y ese que hace llamando a estas horas?"- *pregunta molesto, y aunque no lo diría también celoso*_

 **Capitulo Ocho**

Smokescreen: -"se nota que no todos los humanos piensan..."-

Maria: -"oye!"-

Smokescreen: -"lo siento Maria..."- *se le nota enojado pero logra disimularlo*

Fernanda: -"si quieres contes..."-

Maria: -"yo le contesto!"- *dice molesta para tomar el teléfono*

Bumblebee: -"¿que...?"-

Maria: *contesta* -"¿hola? perdón pero no se aceptan llamadas antes de las 9 de la mañana, y por si no se da cuenta jovencito apenas son las tres de la mañana..."- *dice seria*

Marcos: *desde el teléfono* -"lo siento, no era mi intención molestar solo quería hablar con Anica"- *dice apenado* -"y a todo esto ¿porque tienes el teléfono de Anica?"- *pregunta extrañado*

Maria: *ante la mirada de todos hace que un muro se llene de hielo como si nada* -"porque soy yo quien la está cuidando ¿no es obvio? procuro a mis amigos con mi vida!"- *suspira* -"ya... ya me calme..."-

Marcos: -"a-ah o-ok"- *dice y se le nota por la voz que está nervioso* -"espera, ¿cuidando...? ¿Qué paso?, ¿le paso algo, está bien?"- *pregunta preocupado* -"¿puedo hablar con ella...?"-

Maria: -"¡que está dormida y que no pasó nada es por el brazo niño!"- *grita sorprendiendo a todos* -"¡mañana le hablas!"-

Marcos: -"aahhh!"- *grita sorprendido y asustado por el repentino grito de Maria* -"o-ok, ok, la llamare más tarde, pero si despiertan díganle que si es posible la llevare a pasear hoy, y a Ratchet que no se preocupe por lo de su brazo, no iremos solos, un amigo mío y su pareja nos acompañaran y él es médico así que el estará pendiente"- *dice*

Maria: -"perdón pero en aspectos médicos Ratchet manda y yo hablare con ella..."- *dice tranquila* -"así que adiós..."- *cuelga*

Rodrigo: -"... Maria!"-

Maria: -"¿qué?"-

Smokescreen: *sonríe* -"me impresiona"-

Ratchet: -"primera vez que me reconoce como autoridad... debo revisar su cabeza luego..."-

Knock Out: -"concuerdo contigo Ratchet"- *dice, también impresionado por las acciones de Maria* -"bueno como sea, que quería el chico ese de todos modos"- *pregunta, nadie escucho la conversación por completo, solo lo que le dijo Maria a Marcos*

Maria: -"algo de invitarla a salir hoy con un amigo suyo y su pareja que según es médico y bla bla bla..."- *se burla*

Bumblebee: -"eso fue extraño... pero muy de ella..."-

Fernanda: *se ríe* -"perfect eso me gusto"- *alza el pulgar*

Knock Out: -"pues lo siento por él, pero Anica no sale, me da igual si su amigo es médico, pero yo no pienso quitarle los ojos de encima a Anica"- *dice serio, y aunque no lo admitiría, también celoso*

Smokescreeen: -"es verdad, ella no se va así como esta"- *dice serio*

Maria: -"celosos..."- *susurra en voz baja*

Ratchet: -"igual ni pensaba darla de alta"- *dice como si nada*

Knock Out: -"Aunque la hubieras dado de alta no la habría dejado ir, ella tiene que descansar y después de los últimos intento de los Cons de atraparla no pienso apartarla de mi vista ni por un momento"- *dice serio*

Maria: -"bah... mechs..."-

Rodrigo: *arquea una ceja* -"para ser un guardián actúa algo... sobreprotector"- *se burla*

Knock Out: *se pone nervioso, pero lo oculta bien* -"o-obvio que voy a ser un poco más protector con respecto a Anica, después de los últimos ataques contra ella no me puedes culpar"- *dice serio pero desvía un poco la mirada para que no noten que está un poco sonrojado*

Smokescreen: -"Knock Out tiene razón no podemos arriesgarnos..."- *ve a Wheeljack y para librarlos a ambos de esas miradas desvía en parte la conversación* -"¡y tú has lo mismo con Fernanda!"-

Wheeljack: *parpadea* -"¿crees que no se hacer mi trabajo novato?"-

Fernanda: *parpadea* -"pero puedo cuidarme solita…"-

Maria: -"aja, y yo soy el conde de chalpaclahua"-

Rodrigo: -"¡eres una niña!"-

Optimus: -"¡basta!"- *los regaña* -"estas discusiones no llevaran a ningún lado... solo queda estar alerta hasta que amanezca, todos sin excepción"-

Smokescreen: -"por mí no hay problema, no quiero ir a dormir después de lo que paso con Anica, es mejor prevenir que lamentar"-

Knock Out: -"tienes razón Smoke, de todos modos tampoco iba a poder dormir después de eso"- *dice para después sentarse en uno de los sillones tamaño Transformers* -"¿cuánto falta para que amanezca y Anica despierte?"- *pregunta viendo a Rodrigo y a Ratchet*

Ratchet: -"eso pregúntaselo a él"- *señala a Rodrigo*

Rodrigo: *niega* -"bien... en un par de horas"-

Maria: -"¿porque tan seguro?"-

Rodrigo: -"son las mismas pastillas para dormir que le doy a mama cuando se pone de histérica"-

Maria: -"ouh... mama histérica me da miedo..."-

Bumblebee: -"¿te da miedo tu madre?"-

Maria: -"si…"-

Knock Out: -"si su madre es igual que ella cuando está molesta, no me extraña que le tenga miedo"- *dice un poco divertido*

Rodrigo: -"no Knock… no es igual que Maria... es peor…"-

Maria: *asiente* -"me hace usar vestidos... y no me gusta los odio"- *hace un puchero*

Knock Out: *escucha el sonido de un teléfono que termino siendo el de Anica otra vez y de nuevo el nombre de Marcos aparecía en la pantalla* -"¿otra vez...? es que este sujeto no duerme o que, ¿que querrá ahora?"- *dice y se le nota que está molesto y aunque no lo dirá nunca también celoso*

Smokescreen: *se acerca a ver el teléfono y frunce el ceño* -"ese humano no entiende"- *dice molesto*

Miko: -"ok, es oficial… los hombres son bobos"-

Jack/Raf: -"oye!"-

Arcee: -"sugiero que esta vez con..."- *antes de terminar contesta de nuevo Maria*

Maria: -"¡¿qué quieres ahora?! aun es de noche!"-

Fernanda: *niega y toma el teléfono por ella casi quitándoselo* -"¿hola?"- *dice fingiendo estar bostezando*

Marcos: *desde el teléfono* -"ah, hola estoy buscando a Anica ¿aún no ha despertado?"- *pregunta tranquilo al darse cuenta que ya no es Maria con la que está hablando*

Fernanda: -"nop... no ha despertado... y sugiero que mínimo esperes a que sea más de mañana, si no quieres que sea Maria quien vuelva a contestar enojada... Snow Queen Prime enojada si da miedo..."- *escucha como la otra gruñe*

Marcos: -"si, ya me di cuenta de eso"- *dice un poco divertido* -"y lo siento por las molestias, solo quería ver si ya le habían dicho a Anica lo de salir y poder irla a buscar por la tarde"- *explico*

Fernanda: -"a ver... seré clara"- *dice con calma* -"¿cómo hacemos eso si no ha despertado...? que ella te llame porque si no... Maria me está amenazando con congelarme él el corazón..."- *dice sintiendo la mano de la otra en la espalda la cual está muy fría* -"ay..."-

Marcos: -"ah ok, descuida no hay problema, bueno no importa ya sé que voy a hacer… te contare pero no le digas a Anica"- *dijo* -"voy a llegar como al mediodía con unos regalos y unas rosas para invitar a Anica, sé que le gustara, a ella siempre le han gustado las cosas románticas, y sé que no me podrá decir que no si hago eso"- *dice y se le nota por la voz que está feliz* -"a y ¿ya le dijeron a Ratchet de que no se tiene que preocupar por su brazo? por lo de mi amigo"- *le pregunta*

Fernanda: *con una gota en la sien* -"Ratchet no te dejara... cuando dice que no da a nadie de alta no lo hace... si no pregúntale a cualquiera..."- *dice como si nada*

Maria: *arquea una ceja* -"niña durmiendo..."-

Fernanda: -"aahhh debo colgar nos vemos luego!"- *dice nerviosa y cuelga* -"pfff"-

Knock Out: -"y... ¿qué quería el chico esta ves?"- *pregunta todavía enojado*

Fernanda: -"aaahh..."-

Maria: *arquea una ceja* -"¿puedo jugar rudo con él?"- *se ríe*

Rodrigo: -"¡Danielle!"-

Maria: -"ay pues..."-

Fernanda: -"aaah..."- *empieza a explicar lo que hablo con Marcos por teléfono y no nota las miradas de Knock Out y Smokescreen*

Smokescreen: -"ese humano no entiende por lo visto"- *dice enojado*

Knock Out: -"estoy de acuerdo contigo Smokescreen, definitivamente no entiende"- *dice también enojado, pero después nota que Anica está temblando en la camilla en la que esta acostada* -"hey, parece que Anica tiene frio..."- *dice tranquilo, pero después recuerda algo que Anica les había dicho antes* -"alto… ¡¿Por qué tiene frio?! Ella nos dijo que normalmente no le afecta el frio..."- *dice un poco preocupado y después de ver bien a Anica nota que sus mejillas están sonrojada y que está sudando* -"¡¿y por qué esta sonrojada y sudando?!"- *Le pregunta a Rodrigo ahora más preocupado*

Fernanda: -"¿sudando? ¿Sonrojada? ay no..."-

Rodrigo: -"por Primus tiene fiebre ¡Maria ven aca!"- *ordena y esta obedece*

Ratchet: -"¿fiebre?"-

Maria: -"...!"- *toca a Anica en la frente y suspira* -"apártense... aquí va a hacer frio..."- *dice moviendo sus brazos con fuerza como si golpeara algo para congelar los muros de lugar como si fuera un refrigerador* -"ahora..."- *hace una pequeña nevada arriba de Anica a la par que congela sus propias manos para tocar el rostro de la chica* -"eso es..."-

Rodrigo: -"prepárame comprensas de hielo para enfriarla..."-

Maria: -"si..."-

Knock Out: *está viendo lo que hacen Maria y Rodrigo, está preocupado por Anica y no sabe qué hacer ni que le está pasando, pero no quiere preguntar por miedo de que sea algo muy malo, hasta que no resiste más y decide preguntar* -"… ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué tiene Anica?"- *pregunta muy preocupado*

Rodrigo: -"tiene fiebre... es cuando de forma involuntaria por alguna causa tu cuerpo aumenta de temperatura sin control fuera de lo normal"-

Maria: -"un cuerpo humano soporta a lo mucho 39 grados Celsius en su interior... si llega a 40 o más puede pasarlo mal"-

Rodrigo: -"lo que mi hermana hace es literalmente bajarle de forma brusca la temperatura..."-

Fernanda: *ve como Maria hace nieve y entre las dos empiezan a cubrir a Anica* -"ya está... debemos mantenerla fría..."-

Smokescreen: -"¿tiene cura?"-

Rodrigo: -"iré por antibióticos para ayudarle a su sistema inmunológico, mientras ellas dos ayudaran en su ventisca..."- *dice saliendo de ahí*

Knock Out: -"¿pero esto no será grabe verdad? no correrá riesgo su vida"- *pregunta aun preocupado*

Maria: -"si me dejas trabajar no lerdo medico vanidoso!"- *grita estresada*

Fernanda: -"ya dejen de pelear..."-

Smokescreen: -"Knock Out... confía tantito en ellos... Anica está en buenas manos te lo juro..."-

Ratchet: -"Maria enfrío mucho la habitación debemos salir..."- *ordena*

Knock Out: *esta por protestar, él no quería dejar a Anica, pero la mirada que le dio Ratchet le hizo saber que no tenía opción* -"bien..."- *fue saliendo lentamente de la habitación con los demás, salían de uno en uno hasta que solo Fer y Maria estaban en la habitación con Anica*

Smokescreen: -"cálmate Knock está bien"-

Bumblebee: -"y entiendo tu predicamento... cuando Megatron hirió a Raf con energon oscuro... me senti igual que tu... impotente"-

Optimus: -"solo queda esperar que esto pase, ya no está en nuestras manos... si no en la de los humanos..."-

Rodrigo: -"¡a un lado!"- *llega corriendo para esquivarlos y entrar rápidamente a la habitación*

Knock Out: -"si, sé que no puedo hacer nada, pero no puedo evitar sentirme inútil, Anica es mi protegida y ahora que necesita ayuda no se la puedo dar"- *dice deprimido*

Bumblebee: -"lo sabemos… y ellos han sentido lo mismo que nosotros…"-

Bulkhead: -"la vez que fui por el Tox-En... y salí herido por esos insecticons y la exposición a este... Miko se sintió mal..."-

Bumblebee: -"cuando me vieron sin mi T-Cog Raf y Maria no sabían que hacer... y trataban de que no cometiera una tontería... o cuando morí..."-

Smokescreen: -"o cuando Optimus en varias ocasiones salía herido o en peligro de muerte... entendemos..."- *ve a Fer salir de la habitación* -"¿ah?"-

Wheeljack: -"¿cómo esta enana?"-

Fernanda: *los ve y sonríe* -"ya está bajando la fiebre... pero denles un rato más... esto es de tiempo y paciencia créanme…"-

Knock Out: *suspira aliviado al saber que Anica está mejorando* -"al menos ya está mejor..."- *luego ve la hora y se da cuenta de que pronto amanecerá* -"y si los cálculos de Rodrigo son ciertos dentro de poco debería despertar..."-

Fernanda: -"así es..."-

" **En la Habitación"**

Rodrigo: *después de inyectar a Anica con la medicina está atento a sus reacciones mientras Maria mantiene fría su cuerpo y la habitación*

Maria: -"yoyo... está despertando..."- *sonríe*

Anica: *se remueve un poco en la camilla para después empezar a abrir lentamente los ojos* -"mmm..."- *parpadea varias veces para enfocar su vista y se da cuenta de que Maria y Rodrigo están a sus lados* -"mmm?... ¿qué paso?... y ¿por qué esta todo congelado?"- *pregunta adormilada pero a la ves extrañada*

Rodrigo: -"... te dio fiebre..."- *dice como si nada*

Maria: -"y yo como lindo angelito que soy congele la habitación para tenerte delo más cómoda posible"- *sonríe*

Rodrigo: *niega*

Anica: -"jejeje gracias Maria..."- *ríe un poco divertida por las palabras de Maria y las acciones de Rodrigo* -"está bien, entonces medio fiebre... ¿es por eso que me trajeron a la enfermería? ¿Tan mal estaba...?"- *pregunta extrañada al ver que no estaban en su cuarto si no en la enfermería*

Rodrigo: *se soprende pero disimula* _-no podemos decirle lo de Laserbeak...-_

Maria: *sonríe y asiente* -"sip... sip... sip... lalalalalala"-

Rodrigo: -"se seria por una vez en tu vida…"-

Anica: *está un poco extrañada por el comportamiento de ambos, pero decide mejor no decir nada* -"bien, me dicen después si quieren, por sus caras ya puedo decir que paso algo y prefiero escucharlo cuando estemos todos"- *dice tranquila* -"hablando de eso… ¿y los demás?"- *pregunta viendo a todos lados*

Maria: -"los eche por el frio que provoque... estamos bajo cero..."- *sonríe*

Rodrigo: -"y preguntan por ti, los preocupaste porque no entienden eso de fiebre"-

Maria: *se ríe*

Anica: -"hay me siento mal por haberlos preocupado, de seguro Knock Out era el más preocupado, considerando que es mi guardián, no me extrañaría"- *dice para después bajarse de la cama con cuidado de su brazo enyesado* -"creo que voy a ir a velos, para que sepan que ya estoy mejor y ya no este preocupados"- *dice comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta*

Maria: -"¿pero... tu fiebre...?"- *pregunta preocupada*

Rodrigo: -"es verdad, no he terminado de revisar que ya no tengas fiebre aunque te inyecte antibióticos…"- *dice mientras la siguen*

Anica: -"estoy bien chicos"- *dice calmada mientras sigue caminando a la puerta* -"aún me siento un poco caliente pero nada de qué preocuparse, ahora lo que quiero es mostrarles a los demás que ya estoy bien y de paso buscar algo de desayunar"- *dice sonriendo, pero se acuerda de algo y se pone a revisar sus bolsillos* -"espera… ¿y mi teléfono?... por accidente me dormí con él en mi bolsillo pero ahora no lo encuentro"- *dice mientras sigue revisando sus bolsillos*

Maria: *se pone nerviosa y sonriente escondiendo el celular en modo vibrador en su bolsillo*

Rodrigo: -"ni idea no me meto con las cosas de otros"- *dice como si nada*

Anica: -"ah bueno, no importa de seguro estará en alguna parte, o simplemente es que si me lo quite antes de dormir… aunque estoy segura que no lo hice…"- *se encoge de hombros* -"bueno como sea, voy a ver a los demás"- *dice para volver a caminar hacia la puerta*

Knock Out: *esta aun afuera de la puerta con los otros esperando, hasta que la puerta de la enfermería se abre para mostrar a una sonriente Anica* -"¡Anica!"- *dice sorprendido pero feliz de verla ya despierta y bien*

Anica: -"jejeje, hola chicos"- *dice feliz mientras le sonríe a todos*

Smokescreen: -"¡Anica!"- *sonríe al verla bien*

Ratchet: -"por lo visto los hermanos son buenos enfermeros"- *escanea a Anica* -"y no detecto nada malo... solo la temperatura ligeramente alta... pero nada grave"-

Optimus: -"Anica... ¿cómo te sientes?"-

Fernanda: -"¿cómo te sientes chica?"-

Anica: -"estoy bien, todavía un poco caliente pero nada de qué preocuparse… lamento haberlos preocupado tanto a todos, enserio"- *dice apenada bajando un poco la cabeza*

Knock Out: -"no es tu culpa Anica, no te disculpes"- *dice tranquilo y dándole una sonrisa a Anica* _-además no es tu culpa el que Laserbeak haya intentado secuestrarte cuando no podías defenderte-_ *pensó un poco molesto al recordar el que casi se llevan a Anica, pero no lo demostró en el exterior, no quería preocupar a Anica haciéndole creer que estaba molesto con ella*

Fernanda: *se ríe*

Maria: *enfría su propia mano y toca el rostro de Anica* -"eso... relájate... ssshhh..."-

Smokescreen: -"me alegra saber que te sientas mejor Anica"- *sonríe más tranquilo* -"aunque debes seguir descansando en mi opinión"-

Anica: -"si, si, está bien… descansare un poco más"- *dice mientras se relaja al sentir la mano de Maria en su frente* -"pero primero voy a buscar algo de desayunar primero, hace hambre"- *dice con una sonrisa divertida mientras se soba el estómago para hacer énfasis en el hambre* -"jejeje"-

Knock Out: -"jejeje"- *se ríe un poco de las payasadas de Anica* -"bien vamos para que los humanos coman y de paso nosotros conseguimos nuestro energon de hoy"- *dice sonriendo*

Optimus: -"en ese caso vayamos a nuestros sitios correspondientes para abastecernos de energon..."-

Smokescreen: -"y los humanos a la cocina para que coman"

Maria: -"¡Sí! ¡Comida!"-

Rodrigo: *facepalm*

Fernanda: -"jajajajajajajajajaja"-

Anica: -"jajajaja si Maria, comida"- *se ríe muy divertida por las acciones de Maria* -"bien chicos nos vemos más tarde"- *dice a punto de irse a la cocina cuando recuerda algo* -"a por cierto chicos, por casualidad no abran visto mi teléfono, es que no lo encuentro"- *les pregunta*

Knock Out: -"a-aah tu teléfono… bueno…"- *se pone un poco nervioso, no quiere que Anica vea las llamadas, y mira en la dirección de los demás en busca de un poco de ayuda*

Smokescreen: -"aah no, no lo hemos visto..."- *dice tratando de estar tranquilo*

Bumblebee: *niega* -"novatos..."-

Maria. *se ríe* -"primero comemos y ya vemos!"- *dice emocionada y para desviar la atención*

Fernanda: -"mmm ¿quieres hot cakes?"- *sonríe*

Anica: *está un poco extrañada por el comportamiento de todos, pero lo olvida cuando Fer menciona los hot cakes* -"¿hot cakes? ¡yo quiero!"- *dice feliz corriendo para alcanzar a los demás que ya estaban yendo a la cocina*

Knock Out: *suspira aliviado* -"por lo menos eso la entretendrá un rato y la ara olvidarse del teléfono... al menos por ahora..."-

Smokescreen: -"pero tenemos el asunto que ese chico, podría venir en cualquier momento Knock Out"-

Bumblebee: -"¿en serio hablaran de eso como si Marcos fuera un enemigo?"-

Wheeljack: *se encoge de hombros* -"déjalos Bee, esos dos estarán así todo el día..."-

" **En la cocina"**

Fernanda: -"viva los hot cakes! Yo los hago así que siéntense relájense y yap"-

Maria: *se sienta pero congela su silla* -"ups…"-

Anica: -"hay Maria"- *niega con la cabeza divertida*

Maria: -"yo me porto bien!"- *hace un puchero*

Rodrigo: -"no es cierto..."-

" **Con los Bots"**

Knock Out: -"aun si llega Smoke no importara ya que Ratchet ya dijo que no dejara salir a Anica, así que simplemente le diremos que no puede salir y que se valla, sin que Anica se entere claro"- *dice tranquilo*

Smokescreen: *parpadea* -"¿se te olvido lo que dijo Fer sobre flores y no sé que más?"- *parpadea negando*

Bumblebee: *se ríe* -"les deseo suerte..."-

" **En la Cocina"**

Anica: -"jajajaja"- *ríe divertida por las acciones de los hermanos* -"¡hey Fer, date prisa que hay hambre! *le grita en modo de broma a Fernanda*

Maria: -"bien"-

Rodrigo: *se encoge de hombros...*

Annie: *llega seguida de Raf y bosteza* -"holi"-

Raf: -"buenos días..."- *dice cansado...*

" **Con los Bots"**

Knock Out: -"luego pensaremos en eso, por el momento tenemos que asegurarnos de que Anica no vea a Marcos"- *dice serio y también un poco celoso*

Fernanda: -"ya voy!"- *exclama riendo mientras tiene ya listos cuatro hot cakes* -"solo espérenme"- *se ríe*

Smokescreen: -"estoy de acuerdo Knock Out"- *dice serio chocando sus puños…*

Bumblebee: *niega* -"¿qué hago con ustedes...?"-

" **En la Cocina"**

Anica: -"hola niños ¿cómo durmieron?"- *pregunta sonriendo a los menores*

Annie: -"aaah bien"- *sonríe*

Raf: -"se podría decir que si..."- *bosteza* -"aún tengo sueño..."-

Fernanda: -"pues... ¡ya está el desayuno!"- *dice con un plato de hot cakes*

Maria: -"wiii!"-

Anica: -"mmm...huele delicioso Fer"- *dice mientras agarra sus hot cakes*

" **Con lo Bots"**

Knock Out: -"bueno cambiemos de tema, que dices si vamos a buscar nuestro energon"- *le pregunta Smoke*

Smokescreen: *asiente* -"si mejor... después de toda esa noche quiero energon para abastecerme que me siento por los suelos..."-

Bumblebee: *niega* -"yo voy con ustedes…"-

Knock Out: -"si quieres síguenos"- *le dice a Bee mientras se dirige a la sala para buscar su energon, pero de repente se escucha el timbre de la puerta* -"mmm...?"- *se extraña pero recuerda quien sería la única persona que vendría hasta haca* -"¿qué? ¿Tan pronto?... pero dijo que vendría al mediodía…"- *dice un poco preocupado* -"ese chico además de molesto es mentiroso"- *dice molesto y un poco celoso*

" **En la Cocina"**

Fernanda: *se ríe* -"gracias"-

Maria: *se ríe* -"jejejejeje comida!"-

Rodrigo: -"¿porque tengo una hermana tan loca?"-

annie: -"porque si"- *ríe*

Raf: *se ríe*

Anica: -"jejeje admítelo Rodrigo te agrada que Maria sea así, si ella no fuera así tu vida sería muy aburrida jejejeje"- *si ríe divertida para después comer un poco del desayuno*

Rodrigo: *arquea una ceja* -"que adorable niña..."-

Maria: *sonríe feliz* -"wiii alguien me aprecia"-

Fernanda: *se ríe*

Anica: -"jejejejejeje"-

" **Con los Bots"**

Smokescreen: *niega* -"pues no podemos dejar la puerta sin abrir"- *dice claramente molesto*

Bumblebee: -"yo abro la puerta... por la All Spark son imposibles ustedes dos..."-

Knock Out: -"no dejes que pase, si quiere ver a Anica dale cualquier excusa, y si no escucha, ciérrale la puerta en la cara"- *dice molesto, pero le sale una pequeña sonrisa con lo último que dijo* -"pensándolo mejor… solo ciérrale la puerta en la cara, así será más rápido..."- *se ríe*

Bumblebee: -"no puedo hacer eso Knock Out"- *dice serio y abre la puerta* -"¿sí?"-

Smokescreen: -"ojala se vaya..."- *susurra muy molesto y celoso*

Marcos: -"ah hola Bee, ¿cómo estás? ¿Esta Anica despierta?"- *pregunta sosteniendo un ramo de rosas en una mano y una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón en la otra*

Knock Out: *gruñe molesto por los bajo al ver a Marcos* -"grr que molesto..."-

Bumblebee: -"ah no, aun no despierta y aunque así fuera Ratchet... no te dejaría verla, por su brazo, recomiendo que... regreses otro día"-

Smokescreen: *rueda los ojos* -"¿este que sabe...?"- *murmura*

Marcos: -"ah ok, entiendo"- *dice y suena decepcionado* -"bueno al menos ¿le podrían decir que vine, y entregarle esto cuando despierte?"- *dice mientras extiende sus brazos con los regalos para dárselos a Bee*

Bumblebee: *asiente y recibe los regalos con cuidado y ve a Marcos* _-no me gusta mentir pero... solo as me quita de encima las quejas de ellos un rato-_ *piensa* -"le diré que viniste así que descuida"-

Marcos: -"gracias Bee… sabes siempre fuiste Transformer preferido"- *dice sonriéndole agradecido* -"bueno me voy, nos vemos otro día..."- *dice mientras se aleja*

Knock Out: *sigue gruñendo pero se va calmando mientras Marcos se aleja* -"tks... adulador..."- *dice después de escuchar lo que le dijo Marcos a Bee*

Bumblebee: -"ok"- *dice cerrando la puerta*

Smokescreen: *niega* -"no entiendo a los humanos a veces, ese en particular es muy molesto"-

Bumblebee: -"¿se pueden calmar celosos?"- *dice como si nada* -"aquí nadie vio nada así que relájense y tomen sus raciones de energon..."-

Knock Out: -"No estamos celosos!"- *dice un poco sonrojado* -"es solo que ese chico es muy fastidiosos, y además, no me da buena espina… siento que oculta algo"- *dice cruzándose de brazos* -"pero que vamos a hacer con lo que dejo el chico"- *dice viendo las rosas y los chocolates en la mano de Bee*

Bumblebee: -"mmm..."-

Smokescreen: -"no me gusta lo que... está pensando..."-

Bumblebee: *le da los regalos a Smokescreen y a Knock Out* -"ahora es problema suyo... yo quiero energon"- *dice alejándose como si nada*

Smokescreen: *sonrojado* -"¡oye Bee no nos dejes así!"-

Knock Out: *sonrojado* -"y que diablos esperas que hagamos con esto!"- *le grita a Bee, mientras sostiene con cuidado las rosas en una mano*

Smokescreen: *ve los chocolates en su mano y suspira* -"Bumblebee nos dejó a nuestra suerte... juntarse con Maria le hizo daño..."-

Knock Out: -"demasiado diría yo"- *dice estando de acuerdo con Smoke* -"¿ahora que hacemos con esto...?"- *le pregunta a Smoke sin notar que Anica se estaba acercando a donde estaban*

Anica: -"¿qué hacen chicos...?"- *les pegunta sonriendo*

Knock Out: -"¡Anica!"- *se asusta un poco por la repentina aparición*

Anica: *nota que los dos están sosteniendo algo* -"hey, ¿qué es lo que tienen en sus manos?"- *les pregunta curiosa*

Knock Out: -"a-ahh"- *está nervioso porque no sabe que decirle y ve a Smoke en busca de ayuda*

Smokescreen: *se asusta* -"aaahh pues... son de... nuestra parte... para ti! Sí eso... es por... celebrar que estas mejor de la fiebre..."- *dice nervioso*

Maria: *llega alegre dando brincos y ve la escena, para luego enfocar la vista en Bee que está aguantando la risa* -"jijijiji"-

Fernanda: *se acerca* -"oooww rosas y chocolates, oooww que lindo detalle para Ani"- *sonríe*

Anica: *agarra las rosas y los chocolates* -"aahh chicos, que lindo de su parte"- *dice con una sonrisa y le hace señas a ambos para que se agachen, cuando lo hacen, algo confundidos claro, Anica les da un beso en la mejilla a cada uno* -"muchas gracias, me encantan ¿cómo supieron que me gustaban las rosas y los chocolates?"- *les pregunta feliz*

Knock Out: *está un poco aturdido por el beso* -"a-aahh nosotros adivinamos..."- *le dice con una sonrisa nerviosa*

Smokescreen: *está en shock pero feliz por el beso y sonríe* -"si... adivinamos jeje... qué bueno que te gusto..."-

Maria: *se sube al hombro de Bee* -"lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad?"-

Bumblebee: -"me lo agradecerán algún día"- *dice como si nada*

Maria: -"casanova"-

Bumblebee: -"gracias, gracias que amable su majestad"- *se burla*

Fernanda: -"jejejeje chocolate genial"-

Anica: -"jejeje pues que buenos adivinadores son"- *dice feliz* -"hey ¿ya consiguieron su energon de hoy? *les pregunta*

Knock Out: -"eh no, aún no..."-

Anica: -"bueno, entonces vamos, los acompaño"- *dice mientras coloca las rosas en un Jarrón y guarda los chocolates en un bolso de un solo hombro* -"vamos..."- *dice para comenzar a caminar*

Knock Out: -"si vamos…"- *dice siguiendo a Anica*

Smokescreen: -"yo los sigo también"- *dice tranquilo siguiéndoles el paso*

Bumbleee: -"je"-

Maria: -"eres telible"- *se ríe*

Anica: -"apúrate Smoke"- *le dice, él iba un poco atrás de ellos* -"pareces tortuga"- *le dice burlona para tomarle el pelo un poco*

Knock Out: *se ríe de lo que Anica le dijo a Smokescreem* -"jajajaja..."-

Smokescreen: -"oye!"- *exclama y los sigue a paso veloz* -"oye Knock Out no te burles"-

Anica: -"jajaja"- *se ríe divertida por la reacción de Smokescreen* -"tranquilo Smoke solo bromeaba jejejeje"-

Knock Out: -"jejeje"- *se sigue riendo, pero esta vez también por su reacción, hasta que Smoke le dio un codazo en el estomagó para que dejara de reír* -"ok, ok tranquilo, ya no me rio..."- *dice todavía con una sonrisa divertida*

Smokescreen: -"son malvados"- *bromea después de darle el codazo ha Knock Out"-

Anica: -"jejeje"- *ríe por las acciones de los dos mechs, pero deja de reír al llegar a la sala donde estaban los demás, tanto los Bots como los humanos, los Bots estaban bebiendo su energon* -"hola chicos..."- *dice al entrar a la sala seguida de cerca por Knock y Smoke*

Bulkhead: -"la humana más osada de aquí"- *choca puños con Wheeljack* -"hola niña"-

Arcee: -"buen día Anica"-

Optimus: -"Anica, saludos"- *dice de modo cortes*

Fernanda: -"la loca del cuarteto ya llego"-

Miko: -"perfecto!"-

Maria: -"ahora podemos regar fotos de Ratchet adulterada donde sostiene flores"- *se ríe*

Ratchet: -"¡¿qué?!"-

Anica: -"jajajajajaja"- *ríe muy fuerte por lo que dijo Maria y por la reacción de Ratchet* -"jaja...creo que… más tarde chicas"- *dice jadeando por reír tanto*

Knock Ou: *con una gotita en la sien al estilo anime* -"¿y como consiguieron esas fotos...?"- *pregunta extrañado*

Smokescreen: -"aaah..."-

Bumblebee: -"por favor no preguntes..."-

Maria: -"somos la fuerza M chico"- *se ríe*

Miko: -"somos las sembradoras del caos..."-

Ratchet: -"¡par de mocosas!"-

Maria: -"Ratchet soltaba, solo tome la foto y la edite"- *se encoge de hombros*

Knock Out: -"aahh… ok, eso tiene más sentido"- *dice pero después ve que Anica sigue riéndose en voz baja* -"y veo que a ti te dio mucha risa"- *dice con una sonrisa, feliz de verla reír*

Anica: -"es que es muy divertido… jajaja"- *dice para después seguir riendo, pero piensa en algo y voltea a ver a las chicas* -"hey ¿creen que pueden hacer más fotos montaje?"- *les pregunta "inocente"* -"no sé, tal vez de los Cons..."- *dice con una sonrisa malvada*

Maria: *se ríe* -"ya empecé chica... mi primera víctima fue el berrinchudo"- *dice mostrando una foto de Starscream en tutu*

Miko: -"jajajajajajaj eso fue épico!"-

Bulkhead: -"quiero una copia!"-

Bumblebee: -"jajajajaja te luciste Danielle"- *alza el pulgar*

Fernanda: -"jajajajaja épico!"-

Smokescreen: -"yo quiero una copia... y súbela a internet"- *se ríe*

Maria: -"mmm..."- *piensa* -"¿hago una de Knock Out?"- *se ríe*

Knock Out: -"¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!"- *dice molesto pero también asustado por lo que Maria podría hacer*

Anica: -"jajajaja"- *riendo, casi llorando por la foto de Starceam* -"... jaja... tranquilo Knock Out... jaja Maria solo está bromeando… jajaja"- *dice entre risas* -"por cierto Maria también quiero una copia jajaja..."-

Maria: -"claro"- *le da una copia a Anica* -"jejeje tranquilo... ¿quieren una de Megatron?"-

Fernanda: -"¿lograras que te aplaste como siempre quiso hacer en el pasado?"-

Maria: -"neh"-

Anica: *guarda la foto en su bolsillo* -"si quieres, puedes venir conmigo Maria, tengo que llevarle el energon a los Cons, por mucho que los odio no estoy a favor de dejar a nadie pasando hambre, puedes aprovechar de tomarle la foto para editarla..."-

Maria: -"¿qué? energon? ¿Cons? ¿Foto? perfecto si voy!"-

Bumblebee: -"podría..."-

Fernanda: -"dudo que siquiera te dejen pasar abejorro"- *se ríe*

Maria: *toma su camara de forma disimulada* -"jijijijijij*

Anica: -"jejeje de acuerdo Maria espérame tantito que busco los robots para llevar los cubos de energon"- (obviamente ella no puede llevarlos, son muy grandes para ella por lo que usa Robots programados) –"después vamos a donde los Cons para dárselos, y si tienes la oportunidad, tomas la foto"- *dice sonriéndole mientras empieza a programar los robots para que agarren cada uno dos cubos de energon*

Knock Out: *se da cuenta de algo que dijo Anica y preocupado dice* -"e-espera, ¿vas a ir a donde están los Cons? ¡¿Dónde está Megatron?! ¡¿Tengo que recordarte que intento aplastarte?!"- - _además de secuestrarte-_ *piensa preocupado* -"¿por qué simplemente no programas los Robots para que vallan solos?"- *dice preocupado por la seguridad de Anica*

Maria: -"relájate chico de las carreras clandestinas, que puedo hacerle frente a Megatron si trata algo, además si quisiera podría causar una nueva era de hielo nivel intergaláctico... pero no quiero"- *sonríe*

Anica: -"Maria tiene razón, ella me puede ayudar si Megatron intenta algo, además de que tengo mi control"- *dice mientras alza dicho aparato para que lo vea* -"y con respecto a los robots… si podría programarlos, pero podrían tener una falla o equivocarse y darles dos cubos de energon a un solo Con y por lo tanto alguno se quedaría sin energon, por eso yo los acompaño para asegurarme de que todos sean entregados equitativamente..."-

Knock Out: *agacha la cabeza rendido al saber que no lograría convencerla de cambiar de opinión* -"está bien... solo… te cuidado ¿Si?... y si ocurre cualquier cosa llámanos de inmediato o sal corriendo de ahí… no te vayas a poner en peligro innecesario"- *dice aún muy preocupado*

Maria: -"no quemes tus fusiles viejo que Anica estará bien conmigo... si es necesario me quedo para que ella se escape jejejejejeje"-

Anica: -"no será necesario Maria, ya que no abra necesidad de escapar, ya verás, saldremos de ahí sin ningún problema"- *dice tranquila y dándole los últimos retoques a la programación de los robots*

Knock Out: -"sin embargo eso me calma un poco, ya que sé que por lo menos podrás escapar si algo pasa"- *dice un poco más calmado, pero aun algo preocupado*

Anica: -"lo cual no pasara, cálmate Knock Out"- *dice dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora* -"bueno yo estoy lista, vamos Maria"- *dice comenzando a caminar en la dirección de los Decepticons con los robots con cubos de energon siguiéndola*

Maria: -"te sigo jefa..."- *siente la mirada de Rodrigo pero antes de que diga algo le congela la boca* -"jajajajaja"- *sale corriendo de su ira y llega con Anica* -"ya llegue"-

Anica: *ve la sonrisa de Maria y la reconoce al instante, es la misma sonrisa que pone cuando hizo o ara alguna travesura* -"... bien, ¿qué hiciste?"- *le pregunta interrogante pero a la ves curiosa*

Maria: -"nadaaaa..."- *se ríe* -"bien le congele la boca a mi hermano... me matara"- *se ríe*

Anica: -"jajajaja"- *se ríe divertida imaginándose a Rodrigo con la boca congelada* -"tenlo por seguro chica, si yo fuera tu iría haciendo mi testamento jeje"- *dice mientras continua caminado a la puerta donde están los Cons, una vez que llegan la abre con el código y entra con Maria y los Robots*

Maria: *se ríe* -"menos mal es mes del testamento"- *bromea mientras se adentran al lugar* -"¡ya llego por quien lloraban!"-

 **Y hay lo dejamos por hoy!**

 **Espero que le haya gustado**

 **Hasta el próximo cap.**

 **Y si quieren pueden dejar comentarios n_n**

 **Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!**

 **Aquí tienen el nuevo Capítulo.**

 **Y gracias a mesias619 por su comentario, espero que te siga gustando el fic.**

 **Bueno eso es todo**

 **Vamos con el Capítulo!**

 **-"…"- habla normal.**

 **-…- pensamientos.**

 ***…* lo que está pasando.**

 _En el Capítulo anterior_

 _Maria: -"nadaaaa..."- *se ríe* -"bien le congele la boca a mi hermano... me matara"- *se ríe*_

 _Anica: -"jajajaja"- *se ríe divertida imaginándose a Rodrigo con la boca congelada* -"tenlo por seguro chica, si yo fuera tu iría haciendo mi testamento jeje"- *dice mientras continua caminado a la puerta donde están los Cons, una vez que llegan la abre con el código y entra con Maria y los Robots*_

 _Maria: *se ríe* -"menos mal es mes del testamento"- *bromea mientras se adentran al lugar* -"¡ya llego por quien lloraban!"-_

 **Capítulo Nueve**

Anica: *se ríe de las travesuras de Maria* -"jejeje..."-

Megatron: -"¿y tú que haces aquí?"- *pregunta viendo a Maria con evidente desprecio*

Anica: -"ella vino a acompañarme a traerles su energon diario"- *dice con calma, ni un poco alterada o sorprendida por el comportamiento de Megatron*

Maria: *le saca la lengua a Megatron* -"no tienes que ser tan grosero desgraciado"- *se burla* -"¿quieres tu energon o morirte de hambre? por mi te quedas famélico pero nah no lo vales"-

Megatron: -"humana insolente"- *le gruñe a Maria*

Anica: -"ya no peleen, Maria no vinimos para eso, vinimos a traer el energon"- *después se inclina para susurrarle a Maria* -"y además de que tu tomes la foto"- *le susurra con una sonrisa malvada para después alejarse y regresar su atención a los Cons* -"bien cada uno tome su cubo cuando el robot se le acerque, y que nadie tome más de uno por que lo sabré, están contados..."- *advierte viéndolos a todos*

Megratron: *sigue gruñendo pero da una afirmación con la cabeza, aunque nunca lo admitiría, si necesitaba el energon*

Maria: -"vavavavavavavavavavavava"- *se ríe y se prepara para tomar la foto* -"adelante señores... tomen sus cubos tranquilos…"-

Anica: -"jejejeje..."-

Megatron: *ve a Maria sospechosamente, no confiaba en esa humana, pero rápidamente lo olvido para volver su vista a Anica, oh… como le gustaría poner sus manos en esa humana, hacerla sufrir, pero no la mataría, o no, la convertiría en su mascota personal* _-una vez que te tenga no abra nadie que te pueda salvar de lo que tengo planeado para ti, y cera muy bueno, al menos para mí, como dije antes para ser humana puedes ser muy atractiva, además de que eres valiente y luchadora, eso me atrae mucho... o si cuando te ponga las manos encima me voy a divertir mucho-_ *piensa sonriendo malvadamente sin notar la mirada de Maria que estaba puesta en él*

Maria: *entrecierra los ojos tomando varias fotos de forma disimulada y piensa* _-este se trae algo grueso... y lo voy a averiguar-_ *piensa y ve como varios ya tomaron sus cubos de energon* -"¿el Starbobo sigue vivo después de la congelada que le di? quisiera humillarlo de nuevo"- *se ríe*

Anica: -"Maria..."- *dice en forma de advertencia*

Megatron: -"esta por haya"- *dice señalando con el pulgar en una dirección encogiéndose de hombros, no le importaba lo que esa humana hiciera con Starscream, además que si con eso lo dejaba en paz a él por un rato, no tenía ningún problema*

Starscream: *se le ve acostado en su cama tomando su cubo de energon*

Maria: *sonríe* -"gracias!"- *dice pensando y sin apartar la vista de Megatron se acerca a Starscream para lanzarle un rayo de hielo potente congelándolo por fuera dejando libre solo su cabeza para volver corriendo con Anica* -"tada! Soy toda una artista!"-

Anica: -" Maria!"- *dice en modo de regaño, pero no puede reprimir la sonrisa divertida que se formó en su rostro* -"aunque sea pudiste dejarlo terminar su energon..."- *dice mientras presiona un botón en la pared lo que hace que varias maquinas salgan del techo y empiecen a sacar a Starscream del hielo*

Megatron: *se está riendo viendo a Starscream, quien está gruñendo y maldiciendo a Maria en voz baja*

Starscream: -"estúpida humana..."- *gruñe mientras las maquinas lo liberan poco a poco del hielo*

Maria: -"jajajajaja no, no lo vale... hablamos de Starbobo! Jajajajajajajajajaja además... me lo debía por lo ocurrido por el T-cog de Bee y por el antártico"-

Anica: -"si, tienes razón"- *dijo con una sonrisa tranquila* -"bueno todos tienen su cubo de energon así que creo que ya podemos irnos"- *dice mientras se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar en dirección a la puerta*

Megatron: *habla en voz baja para sí mismo, sin notar que Maria podía escucharlo* -"solo espera humana, que muy pronto te tendré entre mis garras, y no te imaginas las cosas que voy a hacer contigo..."- *dice bajo con una sonrisa malvada mostrando todos sus dientes afilados*

Maria: *se estremece y camina con Anica y como si nada pasara se gira a ver a Megatron y le hace la cara de "te vigilo"* -"cuídate Megatonto... que Snow Queen Prime te vigila..."- *dice siguiendo a Ani por el lugar* -"yo soy la mugre ama de este sitio... ¿oíste?"-

Megatron: *gruñe al darse cuenta de que lo había oído* _-no importa, eso no afectara en nada mis planes-_ *piensa sonriendo*

Anica: -"¿qué hablabas con Megatron?"- *le pregunta curiosa a Maria cuando ella logra alcanzarla*

Maria: -"nada descuida..."- _-debo decirle a Knock Out y a Smokescreen... pero al tío Optimus no puedo aun... lo buscara a Megatron... pero puedo decirle también a Bee-_ *piensa y después suspira y camina como si nada pasara* -"lalalalalalalalala misión cumplida tengo fotos!"-

Anica: *se ríe un poco* -"jajaja no puedo esperar a ver lo que tu cabecita ara con esa fotos jajajaja"- *sigue riendo hasta que llegan a la sala donde todavía estaban todos* -"hey, ya volvimos..."- *dice sonriendo*

Knock Out: *voltea en dirección de la voz de Anica, cortando lo que estaba diciéndole a Smoke y Bee* -"me alegro de que ya estén aquí"- *dice feliz y muy aliviado, estuvo preocupado todo el tiempo que ellas estuvieron fuera, y no era el único, otro determinado Mech también estuvo con los nervio a tope*

Smokescreen: *suspira aliviado* -"¡chica me alegra verte!"- *se ríe calmado y dejando un poco su preocupación de lado* -"¿niñas paso algo?"-

Bumblebee: -"¿qué paso haya Maria?"-

Maria: -"nada congele al seker mas berrinchudo del mundo"-

Smokescreen: -"me hubiera gustado verlo ¿tienes las fotos?"-

Maria: -"a wi wi"-

Anica: -"jejeje si tiene la foto, creo que saco como 5 o algo así por lo que vi, estoy segura que tienes muchas ideas para esas fotos"- *dice viendo a Maria divertida*

Maria: *sonríe de forma inocente* -"exacto jejejejejejeje"-

Bumblebee: -"me da miedo esta niña a veces"-

Smokescreen: -"imagínate cuando estuve bajo tierra con ella... casi me congela varias veces..."-

Knock Out: -"no me quiero imaginar cómo es que vas a modificar las fotos"- *dice negando con la cabeza, aunque estaba agradecido de que a él no le valla a hacer lo mismo*

Maria: *piensa* -"de hecho Anica si me permites... quiero ideas de estos tres Mechs así que... como quiero que sea sorpresa... ¿nos permites?"- *sonríe alegre*

Anica: *la mira un poco extrañada pero se encoge de hombro para después sonreír* -"claro por mí no hay problema, si ellos quieren ir..."- *dice tranquila*

Knock Out: *también esta extrañado por la petición de Maria, pero tiene la extraña sospecha de que no van a hablar de la foto, la mirada que le dio Maria fue toda la confirmación que necesito* -"claro no hay problema"- *le dice a Maria*

Maria: *sonríe* -"perfecto..."-

Smokescreen: *parpadea entendiendo que no era por la foto y asiente* -"aaah claro ayudaremos si..."-

Bumblebee: -"por mí no hay problema, sabes que no me das miedo..."- *se burla un poco para apoyarla*

Maria: -"bien señores por haca síganme si son tan amables... gracias..."-

Knock Out: -"tu guíanos que nosotros te seguimos"- *dice siguiendo a Maria, pero voltea un momento a ver a Anica* -"Anica volvemos pronto pero por favor no te alejes de los demás, quédate aquí ¿ok?"- *le dice preocupado*

Anica: -"descuida Knock no iré a ninguna parte, aquí los espero"- *dice dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora* -"estaré con Fer y Jacki"- *dice sonriendo mientras va con ellos* -"hey Fer, Wheeljack!"- *los saluda con una sonrisa*

Knock Out: -"está bien, al menos con ellos está a salvo por si ocurre algo"- *dice para sí mismo viendo a Anica*

" **Con Las Chicas y Wheeljack"**

Fernanda: *sonríe y alza la mano* -"hey Ani!"- *se ríe* -"Wheeljack álzala"-

Wheeljack: -"a la orden"- *dice extendiendo su mano para ponerla en su hombro al lado de Fer* -"listo"-

Fernanda: -"jijijijijiji"-

Anica: *abrasa a Fer con cuidado de su brazo* -"hey Fer, te quería preguntar, ¿qué hacemos hoy para pasar el rato? pensaba en unas pelis o salir con los niños o sección de entrenamiento con los Bots"- *le dice con una sonrisa*

" **Con Maria y los Bots"**

Bumblebee: -"ahora si Maria dinos que pasa..."-

Smokescreen: -"tu cara lo dice todo..."- *dice preocupado*

Maria: -"bien..."- *toma aire* -"cuando fuimos al otro lado... escuche a Megatron... después de congelar a Starscream... es que..."- *les cuenta todo lo que vio y escucho haya*

Knock Out: -"esto no me gusta, quien sabe lo que está planeando, si la cara que tú dices es la misma que yo conozco, entonces tengo el presentimiento de que no nos va a gustar nada lo que estaba pensando en ese momento"- *dice serio pero se le nota preocupado por la seguridad de Anica*

" **Con Las Chicas y Wheeljack"**

Fernanda: -"yo digo que pelis!"-

Wheeljack: -"¿pelis?"-

Fernanda: -"películas viejo"-

Anica: -"jejeje me parece muy bien, que dices si tú vas escogiendo la película, y yo voy preparando algunos aperitivos en la cocina..."-

" **Con Maria y los Bots"**

Smokescreen: -"¿qué cara Knock Out? porque si Megatron se atreve a hacerle algo yo...!"-

Bumblebee: -"cálmate Smoky el no hará nada, somos todos cuidándola así que no creo que sea tan tonto para atacar así... considerando que Maria se dio cuenta"-

Maria: *infla los cachetes* -"y a mí me matara por "metiche" "-

Knock Out: -"¿olvidas que estamos hablando de Megatron Bumblebee? él es capaz de todo con tal de lograr su cometido, solo la muerte puede detenerlo"- *dice serio*

" **Con Las Chicas y Wheeljack"**

Fernanda: -"vavavavavavava Wheeljack! Elijamos las de Terminator!"-

Wheeljack: -"... está bien..."-

Anica: -"jajajaja ok ustedes vallan a hacer eso... pero primero… ¿podrían bajarme? no creo que pueda hacer las botanas desde tu hombro Wheeljack"- *dice con una sonrisa divertida*

" **Con Maria y los Bots"**

Maria: -"... Bee... deberás apagar su Spark de nuevo"-

Bumblebee: -"esa vez tú, tu hermano y Optimus estaban en riesgo"-

Smokescreen: -"solo debemos estar alerta"- *dice serio*

Knock Out: -"aunque quisiéramos no podríamos matarlo, Anica no lo permitiría, y Smoke tiene razón, tenemos que estar alertas"- *dice serio pero después piensa en algo* -"tal vez deberíamos decírselo a Optimus, para que esté al tanto de la situación..."-

" **Con Las Chicas y Wheeljack"**

Wheeljack: -"claro niña..."- *dice bajandola cerca de la cocina* -"Arcee, Ratchet y Magnus están ahí estas protegida..."-

Fernanda: -"vamos Wheeljack!"-

" **Con Maria y los Bots"**

Smokescreen: -"es verdad... Maria debiste decírselo primero"-

Maria: -"no sé cómo se tomaria que dos humanas solas fueron con los Cons por eso no fui"-

Bumblebee: -"Danielle..."-

" **Con Las Chicas y Wheeljack"**

Anica: -"gracias Jacki, pero no es necesaria tanta protección, ni que me hubieran intentado secuestrar o algo"- *dice tranquila dándose la vuelta para ir a la cocina por lo que no vio como Fer y Wheeljack se pusieron rígidos cuando dijo la parte de Secuestrar*

Fernanda: -"..."-

Wheeljack: -"ni una palabra..."- *susurra y la ve asentir*

" **En la Cocina"**

Anica: -"hola a todos!"- *saluda cuando entra a la cocina*

Arcee: -"hola Anica ¿cómo estás?"-

Ultra Magnus: -"señorita..."-

Ratchet: -"¿cómo te sientes de tu brazo?"- *pregunta*

" **Con Maria y los Bots"**

Knock Out: pues hay que decirle, él tiene que saber esto *dice serio viendo a Maria*

Maria: -"... bien..."-

Bumblebee: -"vamos a buscarlo..."-

Smokescreen: -"no hace falta..."- *ve a Fer y Jackie buscando películas* -"igual se reunirán todos... en una oportunidad podemos hablar con el... sin que Anica escuche..."-

" **En la Cocina"**

Anica: -"estoy bien Arcee"- *le sonríe* -"comandante"- *inclina la cabeza respetuosamente a Magnus* -"está bien Ratchet ningún problema, solo vine aquí para hacer unos aperitivos, hoy veremos películas"- *dice sonriendo cuando recuerda algo* -"hablando de eso, alguien me puede ayudar a preparar los postres Cybertronianos, e investigado un poco y encontré algunas recetas, como el pastel de aceite"- *les pregunta con una sonrisa*

Arcee: *se queda pensando y sonríe* -"perfecto..."-

Ultra Magnus: -"olvídalo... no cocino..."-

Ratchet: -"mi campo es la ciencia... no la cocina... pero puedo ser de apoyo..."-

" **Con Maria y los Bots"**

Knock Out: -"bien, de todos modos yo distraeré a Anica mientras tú hablas con Optimus, es mejor estar seguros..."- *dice pero cuando voltea a ver bien a Fer y a Wheeljack se da cuenta que Anica no está con ellos, la busca con la mirada pero no la encuentra por ninguna parte de la sala* -"esperen ¿dónde está Anica? *pregunta preocupado*

Fernanda: -"¿ah? Ah Knock, en la cocina con Arcee, Ratchet y Magnus, hará bocadillos para ver películas, veremos Terminator"- *sonríe*

Wheeljack: *se encoge de hombros* -"ahí la deje"-

Maria: -"... jajajajajajaja"-

Smokescree: *suspira más aliviado*

" **En la Cocina"**

Anica: -"gracias Arcee, Ratchet, bueno tengo todos los ingredientes necesarios por haca, si me siguen podemos comenzar"- *dice mientras les señala una dirección* -"oigan y Optimus?"- *pregunta viendo a todos lados* -"no lo he visto en un buen rato..."-

Arcee: -"en recarga..."- *dice pensando que decir* -"nos tomamos en serio la vigilancia con los Cons cerca por si..."-

Ratchet: -"intentan algo..."- *dice tratando de sonar tranquilo*

Ultra Magnus: -"..."-

" **Con Maria, Fer y los Bots"**

Knock Out: *suspira aliviado* -"la próxima ves avísame por favor..."- _-al menos no está sola y sé que con ellos estará a salvo-_ *piensa más aliviado*

Fernanda: -"perdón señor... dramas!"- *ríe*

Wheeljack: -"para mí que quiere un encerado para relajarse"-

Fernanda: -"eso es todo jejejeje"-

Maria: -"y pintura no lo olviden!"-

Bumblebee: -"Danielle..."-

Maria: -"mande"-

" **En la Cocina"**

Anica: -"chicos, les agradezco la preocupación, pero no es necesario, los Cons no intentaran nada, y si es por lo que paso con Fer y conmigo no se preocupen, no es como si fueran a tratar de secuestrar a Fer o a mi"- *dice encogiéndose de hombros, y otra vez no ve como los demás se tensaron un poco cuando dijo eso* -"bueno vengan, vamos a hacer los bocadillos"- *dice feliz buscando todo lo que iban a necesitar*

Arcee: -"está bien... vamos"- *sonríe*

Ratchet: _-si supieras...-_ *piensa*

Ultra Magnus: -"yo solo los observo..."-

" **Con Maria, Fer y los Bots"**

Knock Out: -"ja, ja, ja, muy graciosos"- *dice sarcástico cruzándose de brazos*

Maria: -"relajate Knock... que pesimista caray"-

Smokescreen: -"admite que lo que dicen es cierto"- *se ríe*

Knock Out: *desvía la mirada para que no vean su sonrojo avergonzado* -"tal vez un poco..."- *dice en voz baja pero aun así lo oyen*

" **En la Cocina"**

Anica: -"bien, estos son los ingrediente y esta es la receta..."- *dice mostrándoselos*

Arcee: -"no la conocia... así que... adelante..."-

Ratchet *toma los ingredientes* -"ya que..."-

Anica: -"descuida, estuve practicando antes como hacerla es muy fácil, ven te explico... *comienza a explicarle al mismo tiempo que la van haciendo, mientras Anica va haciendo los aperitivos para los humanos*

Ratchet: pues... está bien... *sonríe y las sigue*

Arcee: -"ya entendí... Ratchet sígueme es fácil..."- *dice guiándolo*

" **Con Maria, Fer y los Bots"**

Maria: *se ríe* -"lo sabía!"-

Smokescreen: -"jajajajajajajaja lo admitió jajajajajaja"-

Bumblebee: *niega divertido*

Fernanda: -"encontré las películas!"- *las muestra*

Knock Out: monton de tontos... *gruñe un poco molesto agachando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo, pero la levanta cuando escucha a Fer* bien y cual veremos esta ves?... *le pregunta para cambiar del tema anterior*

Fernanda: -"veremos Terminator, toda la saga"- *sonríe*

Wheeljack: -"espero lo valga"- *sonríe*

Fernanda: -"oh si"-

Smokescreen: -"yo quiero verla!"-

Bumblebee: -"si, porque no"- *sonríe*

Maria: *se acerca a Knock Out* -"no somos tontos"-

" **En la Cocina"**

Anica: -"jejeje se ve muy bien, les tengo un poco de envidia, yo no voy a poder comerla, por como se ve de seguro estará deliciosa"- *dice con una sonrisa*

Arcee: -"descuida, lo que preparas será igual de rico seguro"- *sonríe*

Ratchet: -"solo quiero acabar..."- *dice tranquilo* -"tengo cosas que hacer..."-

" **Con Maria, Fer y los Bots"**

Knock Out: *gruñe un poco al darse cuenta de que no logro engañarla, pero después supera derrotado dándose por vencido* -"si, me gustaría verla, vamos te ayudo a acomodar la sala para todos"- *dice tratando de por lo menos escapar un rato*

Maria: *se ríe* -"wiiii entendido... Knock... tu cargas... soy muy peque para esas cosas"- *sonríe adornando el lugar con detalles invernales*

Bumblebee: -"yo también ayudo con la Sala, Smoky"-

Smokescreen: -"ahí voy!"-

" **En la Cocina"**

Anica: -"jejeje sí, eso espero"- *dice con una sonrisa, pero después recuerda una duda que había tenido hace mucho y decide preguntárselo al que más debe saber del tema* -"hey Ratchet, ¿no hay una forma en que ustedes puedan comer comida humana?"- *le pregunta*

Ratchet: -"no"- *dice rápidamente* -"imposible considerando que no tenemos nada orgánico en nosotros"-

Arcee: *se encoge de hombros* -"oh ya está"-

" **Con Maria, Fer y los Bots"**

Knock Out: *está moviendo unos muebles con ayuda de Smoke* -"un poco más atrás Smoke...

Smokescree: -"eso trato... ya van tres veces que lo dices..."- *dice acomodando el mueble*

Fernanda: -"jejejejejeje no discutan y muévanse"-

Bumblebee: *ayuda a Wheeljack con otro mueble* -"por ahí"-

Wheeljack: -"no, por haya"-

" **En la Cocina"**

Anica: -"ho, que pena"- *dice decepcionada pero después se le ocurre algo* -"hey y con una Holoforma, ya sabes, es como el holograma de Arcee, pero el Holoforma es sólido, y podrían comer comida humana y quizás hacer otras cosas humanas"- *dice emocionada*

Ratchet: -"mmm... no lo sé..."-

Arcee: *los ve curiosa* -"no perderíamos nada"-

Ratchet: -"pero llevaría tiempo el holograma solo es para disimular por el momento..."-

" **Con Maria, Fer y los Bots"**

Knock Out: -"te lo digo porque tardas demasiado"-

Smokescreen: -"oye!"-

Maria: -"jajajajajajaja no sean nenitas"- *se ríe*

" **En la Cocina"**

Anica: -"si quieres te ayudo tengo conocimiento en la ciencia y tecnología, y Knock Out también conoce un poco y sé que Raf querra ayudar también, entre los cuatro podemos terminar más rápido"- *dice sonriendo, mientras termina los bocadillos humanos y ve que ellos ya casi terminan la torta de aceite* -"se ve muy bien chicos"- *los felicita*

Ratchet: -"trato..."- *sonríe relajado*

Arcee: -"je quiero ver cómo termina eso"- *se ríe* -"gracias Anica creo que a todos les gustara..."-

" **Con Maria, Fer y los Bots"**

Knock Out: -"el nenita es el que no para de quejarse"- *dice mientras bajan el mueble tamaños Transformers*

Smokescreen: -"¡¿y a quien llamas nenita, aficionado a las carreras?!"- *se queja*

Bumblebee: *niega*

Maria: -"¡quiero ver una carrera entre los tres un día!"- *sonríe*

Fernanda: -"ya está la película... esperemos al resto"- *sonríe*

" **En la Cocina"**

Anica: -"jejeje, bien ya está todo, vamos, hay que llevarlo a la sala"- *dice mientras trata de llevar todos los bocadillos, pero no le es fácil por su brazo roto, y Ultra Magnus nota que tiene problemas*

Ultra Magnus: -"permíteme..."- *dice tomando los bocadillos en lugar de Anica* -"listo vámonos"-

Arcee: -"bien vamos"-

Ratchet: -"espero la sala no este destrozada..."-

" **Con Maria, Fer y los Bots"**

Knock Out: -"tal vez algún día, no me importaría correr un poco"- *dice sonriendo*

Maria: -"ya está!"- *sonríe emocionada* -"será una carrera por primero, segundo y tercer lugar! Wiii"-

Bumblebee: -"que entusiasmo"-

Smokescreen: -"si jejeje son pocos los humanos con esa energía"-

Fernanda: -"¡apúrense quiero ver la película!"-

Wheeljack: -"tranquila fierecilla"-

" **En la Cocina"**

Anica: -"gracias Magnus"- *le sonríe agradecida pero después escucha el grito de Fer* -"ya vamos!"- *le grita de regreso mientras camina con los otros en dirección a la sala, Ratchet y Arcee iban un poco atras ya que entre los dos llevaban la torta de aceite*

Arcee: -"con cuidado Ratchet..."-

Ratchet: -"eso hago..."- *dice manteniendo el equilibrio mientras caminan*

" **Con Maria, Fer y los Bots"**

Knock Out: -"pues dense prisa antes de que a esta chica le dé algo"- *dice en modo de broma refiriéndose a Fer*

Fernanda: -"runrunrunrunrun!"- *grita emocionada*

Maria: -"creo ya existe alguien más loca que yo... es Fer"-

Wheeljack: -"tranquila niña"- *le habla a Fer quien brincotea"- -"esta chica ya la perdí"- *bromea*

Bumblebee: -"jeje pobre chica se muere de emoción"-

Smokescreen: *niega divertido*

Anica: *llega junto con Magnus a la sala y ve a Fer saltando por todos lados* -"¿se volvió a golpear la cabeza o qué?"- *pregunta bromeando divertida mientras ayuda a Magnus a colocar todas las botanas en la mesa* -"gracias por su ayuda, Comandante Ultra Magnus"- *dice, pensó que la mejor forma de agradecerle es diciendo su título respetuosamente, sin darse cuenta que causo un poco de celos en dos ciertos Mechs*

Knock Out: - ¡¿y ella desde cuando lo llama así?!- *piensa celosos*

Fernanda: *corre y brinca en todos lados* -"yayayayayayayayayayayayayayaayaayayyayayaya"-

Maria: *con una gota en la sien*

Ultra Magnus: *asiente sin decir una palabra más*

Maria: -"que secote... pero ya sabes lidiar con el comandante estirado... llámalo por su título y no te dice nada"- *se ríe*

Smokescreen: *gruñe por lo bajo pensando mil cosas cuando tanto al él cómo al Mech rojo lo golpean* -"ouch"-

Bumblebee: -"contrólense..."-

Anica: -"jijijiji"- *ríe por lo que dijo Maria, luego voltea a ver a Arcee y a Ratchet, que siguen tratando de llevar la torta* -"hey Knock Out ¿los puedes ayudar?"- *le pregunta refiriéndose a Arcee y a Ratchet*

Knock Out: *los mira* -"claro, no hay problema"- *dice mientras empieza a caminar hacia ellos* _-y tal vez Anica me de otro beso en el cachete por ayudarlos-_ *piensa feliz mientras agarra también la torta para ayudarlos a equilibrar*

Arcee: -"gracias Knock Out"- *dice agradecida*

Ratchet: -"gracias..."- *agradece mientras entre los tres ponen la tarta en medio de la sala en una mesa*

Maria: -"wooooow que tarta..."-

Anica: -"jejejeje si, y ellos la hicieron, estoy seguro que ustedes la van a disfrutar"- *dice refiriéndose a los Bots y a Knock Out*

Fernanda: -"muevansemuevansemuevanse!"-

Anica: *escucha los gritos de Fer* -"ok, ok ya vamos, solo hay que buscar a los otros para que vengan..."-

Knock Out: -"creo que vi a Bulkhead y a Miko jugando en la sala de entretenimiento, creo que también vi a Rodrigo, a Annie, a Jack y a Rafael hay"- *dice apuntando en la dirección de la sala de entretenimiento* -"pero Optimus si no sé dónde está"- *dice encogiéndose de hombros*

Arcee: -"Optimus está en recarga, quedo agotado después de la vigilancia de anoche"- *dice tranquila*

Rarchet: -"pues vayamos por ellos"-

Maria: -"yo voy... Wheeljack muévete!"- *exclama*

Wheeljack: -"haya voy niña..."- *dice siguiéndola*

Smokescreen: *se encoge de hombros y ve la tarta* -"mmm… se ve deliciosa..."-

Anica: -"ni siquiera lo pienses Smokescreen"- *dice viendo sus intenciones* -"esa tarta la comerán entre todos, pero cuando ya estemos todo juntos, ¿entendido?"- *Le medio regaña*

Smokescreen: -"mmm..."- *se cruza de brazos al sentirse regañado* -"hmn..."-

Knock Out: *se ríe por lo bajo al ver a Smoke siendo regañado*-"jejeje hey Bee ¿me acompañas para ver si el Prime quisiera acompañarnos?"- *le pregunta volteando a verlo*

Bumblebee: *asiente y acompaña a Knock Out* -"entendido vamos, a ver siquiera está despierto"-

" **Con los Demás"**

Wheeljack: -"¡hey Bulk!"- *exclama sorprendiéndolo a media demostración*

Bulkhead: -"¡¿qué pasa Jackie?!"-

Fernanda: -"maratón...de Terminator!"-

Miko: -"eso!"-

Jack: *se ríe* -"si ¿porque no? me apunto"-

Raf: -"también yo"- *sonríe*

Annie: -"yo también quiero"-

Fernanda: -"¿y tu hermano?"-

Annie: -"dormido... parecía mapache apachurrado..."-

" **Con Anica"**

Anica: *ve que Bee y Knock se están yendo* -"hey ¿para dónde van?"- *les pregunta curiosa*

Knock Out: -"a ver si el Prime quiere acompañarnos"- *le responde tranquilo*

Anica: -"los acompaño"- *dice comenzando a correr para alcanzarlos, pero se detiene y voltea a ver a Smoke* -"no toques la tarta entendido, si lo hace te quedas castigado en la esquina"- *le dice seria pero de todos modos hace que Knock y Bee se pongan a reír a carcajadas*

Smokescreen: -"¡oye!"- *se pone nervioso y se cohíbe* -"hmn... no se vale..."-

Fernanda: -"¡ya volvimos!"- *exclama volviendo con el resto*

Bulkhead: -"¡una tarta!"- *exclama con hambre apunto de lanzarse a comerla, pero entre varios lo detienen*

Arcee: -"¡no!"-

Maria: -"jajajajajajajajajajaja que show amigos que show!"-

Bumblebee: -"su habitación es por aquí..."- *dice, sin darle importancia a lo que está pasando en la sala y se va con los otros, llegado a una habitación*

Anica: -"bien, llama tu Bee"- *le dice sonriendo desde el hombro de Knock Out*

Knock out: *escucha los gritos que vienen de la sala* -"... creo que será mejor que nos demos prisa… antes que nos quedemos sin pastel..."-

Bumblebee: -"entendí..."- *escucha los gritos también, toca la puerta con cuidado* -"¿Optimus estas depiert...?"- *ve como algo más pequeño abre la puerta* -"¡Maria!"-

Maria: -"sshh... esta despierto..."- *dice aburrida, pues quería espantarlo* -"¡tío tenemos pastel de aceite y veremos películas, ven a ver porfis porfis porfis!"-

Optimus: *está sentado en su sitio de recarga y sonríe ante el entusiasmo de Maria* -"claro"-

Bumblebee: -"¿cómo lo convencis...?"-

Maria: -"magia pokemon baby"- *se ríe*

Anica: -"jejejeje hay Maria…"- *ríe por sus payasadas* -"hola Optimus ¿cómo estás? espero que hayas dormido bien"- *le sonríe a Optimus mientras se para en el Hombro de Knock Out* -"si hay algo que quieras solo dímelo ok, o si quieres cambiar algo en tu habitación"- *dice mientras salta a la mano que Optimus le estaba ofreciendo* -"es algo que se me había olvidado preguntarte antes, ya se lo había preguntado a todos y solo me faltabas tu"- *le sonríe mientras Optimus la pone en su hombro*

*para sorpresa de Bee y Maria, Knock Out estaba muy tranquilo, a pesar de que Anica lo dejo para hablar con Optimus*

Maria: -"... Bee..."-

Bumblebee: -"¿sí?"-

Maria: -"... ¿no está el vanidoso muy... tranquilo?"-

Bumblebee: -"... la verdad... si... con cualquier otro se pone..."-

Maria: -"¿celoso? Yes, y conozco a muchos celosos entre mis viajes dimensionales, como Miles con su prometida... sepa si ya se casó con eso de los tiempos en las dimensiones son distintas sepa... además Bruno y…"-

Bumblebee: -"ya entendí"-

Knock Out: *nota las miradas que le están dando Bee y Maria, pero solo se encoge de hombros* _-pensando: no me importa que Anica se haya ido con él, sé que con Optimus estará a salvo no importa que pase... además de que él ya tiene a Arcee...-_ *piensa*

Optimus: -"descuide joven Anica, estoy bien con lo que me corresponde"- *dice tranquilo* -"con cuidado no vayas a caerte"-

Anica: -"De que hablas si tú eres el que más cosas mereces..."-

Optimus: *sonríe* -"gracias por sus palabras jovencita pero solo hablo con la verdad"-

Maria: -"es de familia"- *dice de lo más tranquila"-

Anica: -"de acuerdo, pero sabes que cualquier cosa me dices ok, y descuida no me caeré"- *le dice sonriendo* -"bueno mejor vámonos antes de que Bulk se coma el pastel jejeje"- *ríe divertida ya que todavía se podía escuchar cómo todos están tratando de detener a Bulkhead*

Knock Out: -"si creo que tienes razón, no sé cuánto más puedan evitar que ese grandulón se lance a comerse el pastel entero..."-

Anica: -"jejejeje"-

Maria: -"aaah yo detengo a Bulkhead!"- *grita mientras sale corriendo*

Bumblebee: -"vamos... o Bulk se come el pastel... o Snow Queen lo congela así que en marcha"- *dice mientras se disponen a volver a la sala*

Anica: -"jajajaja mejor démonos prisa jejejeje"-

Knock Out: -"yo me adelanto..."- *dice para después salir corriendo en dirección a la sala*

Anica: -"Ok!"- *le dice a Knock Out* -"hey Optimus que tienes pensado para el futuro en tu relación con Arcee"- *le pregunta sonriendo*

" **En la Sala"**

Knock Out: *llega a la sala y ve como todos tratan de detener a Bulkheat de comerse el pastel* -"Smoke ayúdame a alejar el pastel"- *dice mientras se prepara para levantar el pastel*

Smokescreen: -"a la orden!"- *grita mientras lo ayuda con el pastel*

Ratchet: -"¡quieto Bulkhead!"-

Wheeljack: -"deja algo para todos!"- *exclama deteniendolo junto a Ratchet*

Bulkhead: -"solo una mordida!"-

Bumblebee: *esquiva un rayo de hielo a duras penas* -"Maria!"-

Maria: -"help! Es un caos aquí!"-

" **Con Optimus y Anica"**

Optimus: -"bueno"- *dice mientras empiezan a salir* -"tenía pensado más..."-

Anica: -"ha si? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Acaso se escucharan campanas en el futuro?"- *preguntan sonriendo esperanzada, siempre le ha fustado esta pareja y le encantaría que algún día terminen casados, o se volvieran Sparsmates como dicen en Cybertron*

" **En la Sala"**

Knock Out: *alejando el pastel con Smoke* -"este pastel lo comeremos entre todos Bulkhead, pero será más tarde cuando estemos con la película, así que cálmate quieres!"-

" **Con Optimus y Anica"**

Optimus: -"créeme señorita que yo real…" *dice mientras llegan a la sala pero no logra terminar de hablar porque, de repente, Bee lo empuja al suelo*

Bumblebee: -"¡Optimus al suelo!"- *dice agachándolo junto a Anica* -"¡¿Maria que pasa?!

Maria: -"iba a ver lo del pastel... pero estoy manteniendo a raya a las molestias!"- *dice lanzando un rayo a lo que parecía algo volando* -"shus hus!"- *dice haciendo que entre por un ducto de ventilación y lo sella* -"ya está"- *sonríe*

Bulkhead: -"no seas envidioso solo una!"- *le dice a Knock Out*

Ratchet: -"Bulkhead basta!"-

Smokescreen: -"siempre con hambre jejeje"-

Anica: -"ay… mi cabeza"- *dice agarrándose la cabeza, no se calló ya que logró agarrase a Optimus a tiempo, pero si se terminó golpeando la cabeza contra Optimus por la fuerza del empuje*

Knock Out: -"no soy envidioso, y tú tienes que controlar esa pansa tuya"- *dice molesto pero después voltea a ver a Optimus y Bee en el suelo y a Anica agarrándose la cabeza con una mueca de dolor* -"¡Anica!"- *dice preocupado pero no puede ir con ella porque tiene que sujetar el pastel* -"¡¿estás bien?! ¡¿Qué paso?!"- *pregunta viendo a Bee y Optimus*

Smokescreen: -"¡¿Anica?!"- *exclama preocupado y esta de que soltaba el pastel*

Bumblebee: -"lo siento por el golpe repentino... era eso o quedar congelados..."-

Optimus: -"esquivamos a duras penas un rayo de hielo, fue un accidente"-

Maria: -"perdón fue mi culpa, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón... _-además Laserbake estaba de metiche...-_ *piensa*

Bulkhead: -"¡¿porque tardan tanto?!"- *exclama sin saber lo que acaba de pasar*

Anica: -"tranquilos chicos estoy bien!- *les dice a Smoke y Knock* -"y descuida Bee no pasó nada, solo fue un pequeño golpe, ni siquiera me lastime el brazo roto, lo peor que puede pasar es que me dé un dolor de cabeza"- *le sonríe* -"y tranquila Maria no estoy molesta, aunque, qué fue lo que se metío por el conducto, no lo vi bien pero si vi que era algo grande"- *dice extrañada viendo el conducto y agarrándose a Optimus para no caerse mientras este se levantaba*

Knock Out: -"Smoke rápido, pongamos la torta en la otra mesa"- *dice señalando dicha mesa con la cabeza*

Smokescreen: -"en fin dejando de lado los juegos jejeje"- *dice llevando el pastel a la mesa con ayuda de Knock Out*

Optimus: -"con cuidado Anica, no tan rápido..."-

Maria: -"aaahh no lo sé, pensé que era un enorme murciélago!"- *dice respondiendo a la pregunta de Anica con una sonrisa nerviosa*

Bumblebee: *la mira extrañado*

Anica: *mirando extrañada a Maria* ¿un murciélago...?"-

Knock Out: -"rápido"- *dice mientras terminan de dejar el pastel para después ir a donde esta Anica* -"¿Anica estas bien?"- *pregunta viéndola preocupado*

Anica: -"estoy bien Knock Out, no pasó nada, aunque ahora creo que tengo que fumigar un poco el lugar, creo que pueden haber roedores o algo"- *dice sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente*

Maria: -"shi"- *sonríe*

Smokescreen: -"¿segura que estas bien Anica?"- *pregunta preocupado*

Bumblebee: -"chicos calma ella está bien..."-

Optimus: -"es mejor reunir a los humanos para evitar las plagas orgánicas"-

Maria: -"me gusta la idea!"-

Anica: -"jejeje si es buena idea, y descuiden chicos estoy bien enserio"- *les sonríe* -"además, Optimus no hubiera dejado que algo me pasara ¿verdad?"- *dice viendo a Optimus*

Knock Out: *suspira aliviado al ver que Anica está bien, pero después piensa en lo que dijo Optimus* _-¿una plaga?... porque tengo el presentimiento de que es una plaga, pero que no es para nada orgánica...-_ *piensa serio*

Maria: *le congela un poco el pie a knock Out indicándole que se calle al sentir que dirá algo* -"sshh"-

Optimus: -"así es joven Anica, vayamos con el resto"-

Smokescreen: -"buena idea los sigo"-

Bumblebee: *niega* -"será un largo día..."-

Anica: -"De acuerdo vamos"- *dice pero se da cuenta que Maria y Knock Out se están quedando atrás* ¿chicos no vienen?"- *les pregunta extrañada*

Knock Out: -"en un momento, Maria me quiere decir algo, ya los alcanzamos"- *dice, ve la mirada que le está dando Maria diciéndole que se quede* -"y Anica hasta que valla quiero que estés con Optimus o en todo caso Smoke o Bee ¿ok?"- *dice, sabe que con cualquiera de los tres ella estará a salvo*

Anica: -"está bien descuida, nos vemos halla"- *dice desde el hombro de Optimus* -"no te importa que me quede aquí un poco más ¿verdad?"- *le pregunta a Optimus mientras este sigue caminado*

Optimus: -"en efecto no me molesta Anica, solo sosténgase con cuidado para evitar accidentes"-

Smokescreen: -"Prime tiene razon jeje"-

Bumblebee: -"vamos a que Bulkhead se calme... y ver las películas"- *dice sonriendo*

Maria: *suspira y ve... casi a la cara a Knock Out pues está muy grandote a comparación de ella* -"era el parasito ese de Soundwave... no un murciélago..."- *dice pensativa* -"lo alcance a ver a tiempo pero no sé si vigilaba o intentaría otro secuestro..."-

 **Y hay lo dejamos hoy!**

 **Subiré el próximo mañana, claro si algo mas no pasa, o si mi internet no decide odiarme T-T**

 **Se agradecen los comentario!**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola!**

 **Si, lo sé, sé que estuve un par de días sin actualizar**

 **Pero no me maten, es que estuve ocupada T-T**

 **Bueno como sea, aquí está el próximo cap.**

 **Espero les guste! n_n**

 **-"…"- habla normal.**

 _ **-…- pensamientos.**_

 ***…* lo que está pasando.**

 _En el Capítulo anterior_

 _Optimus: -"en efecto no me molesta Anica, solo sosténgase con cuidado para evitar accidentes"-_

 _Smokescreen: -"Prime tiene razon jeje"-_

 _Bumblebee: -"vamos a que Bulkhead se calme... y ver las películas"- *dice sonriendo*_

 _Maria: *suspira y ve... casi a la cara a Knock Out pues está muy grandote a comparación de ella* -"era el parasito ese de Soundwave... no un murciélago..."- *dice pensativa* -"lo alcance a ver a tiempo pero no sé si vigilaba o intentaría otro secuestro..."-_

 **Capítulo Diez**

Knock Out: -"esto no me gusta, lo más probable es que estuviera esperando el momento perfecto para atacar y volver a intentar secuestrar a Anica… o a Fer, si la llegaba a tener más cerca, tal vez Megatron le tenga más rencor a Anica, pero Fer no es como que le caiga muy bien tampoco..."- *dice serio pero a la ves preocupado* -"creo que lo mejor será decirle esto a los demás sobre todo a Wheeljack por Fer, claro no se lo vamos a decir a Anica, puede que no la conozca mucho aun, pero la conozco lo suficiente para saber que si se entera de esto va ir directo a encarar a Megatron..."-

" **Con los demás"**

Anica: -"descuida grandote, después de lo que paso, no me suelto ni loca jejeje"- *dice sonriendo mientras se alejan*

Bumblebee: -"bien aclarado todo..."- *llegan a la sala y ven a Bulkhead noqueado* -"¿en serio?"-

Wheeljack: *se ríe* -"no me dejo de otra"-

Smokescreen: -"¿y Fer?"-

Wheeljack: -"fue a cambiarse..."-

Fernanda: -"ya llegue!"- *exclama pero se cae, está en pijama para el invierno* -"ouch... olvide mi frappe"- *con cara triste*

" **Con Knock Out y Maria"**

Maria: -"Fer es capaz de sacar un bate para defenderse la conozco..."- *parpadea* -"tienes razón... deberíamos seguir tu idea... y tratar de que Anica no vea a Megatonto... al menos no sola..."-

Knock Out: -"tienes razón, y descuida no pasara... de todos modos será mejor que volvamos con los demás y si quieres yo me llevo un momento a Anica a otro lado con una excusa y así tú le puedes contar a los demás lo que pasa, o al revés tú te llevas a Anica y yo les cuento, tú decides..."-

" **Con los demás"**

Anica: -"jejejeje hay Fer..."- *ríe divertida* -"si quieres voy a buscarlo, por mí no hay problema, y además tengo que ir a ver a los Cons"- *dice sin notar que todos se tensaron un poco ante la idea de que valla sola donde los Decepticons*

Fernanda: -"nananananana Anica"- *sonríe* -"los Cons pueden esperar, tu espera aquí de por si mi Frappe no está lejos"- *sonríe* -"después del maratón..."- *dice alejándose para ir a la cocina*

Wheeljack: -"si dice que no está lejos déjala Anica, total tú debes ayudarnos a... poner esas cosas... llamadas películas..."-

Smokescreen: -"si por favor... no sabemos cómo... jejeje"-

" **Con Knock Out y Maria"**

Maria: -"ay achis achis... mmm... aqaah... mejor llévatela tú de mi parte le parecerá más raro además... sé cómo persuadir al resto"- *sonríe*

Knock Out: -"si, tienes razón, bueno vamos, será mejor hacerlo antes de que pongan la película, así no interrumpimos nada..."-

" **Con los demás"**

Anica: -"jejeje está bien"- *ríe divertida* -"Optimus puedes bajarme por favor, para que pueda poner la película..."- *le pregunta con una sonrisa*

Optimus: -"por supuesto"- *dice bajándola con cuidado*

Bumblebee: -"lo haríamos nosotros... pero... dedos grandes..."- *dice mientras todos alzan las manos*

Anica: -"jajajaja ok, ok ya entendí"- *ríe divertida por las acciones de todos mientras se dirige a poner la película*

" **Con Knock Out y Maria"**

Maria: -"está bien"- *sonríe y lo sigue hacia la sala* -"Knock Out..."- *murmura* -"falta Fer..."-

Knock Out: -"¿mmm?..."- *escucha lo que dijo Maria y voltea a todos lados, dándose cuenta que, de hecho, faltaba Fernanda* -"esto es malo, no sabemos si Laserbake sigue por ahí..."-

 **-"En la Cocina"**

Fernanda: *está tranquila en la cocina preparandose un frappe* -"tararara... canelita y crema batida... y chispitas de chocolate... mmm yumi"-

" **Con los demás"**

Smokescreen: -"perfecto!"-

Bulkhead: *empieza a reaccionar* -"aahh... mmm... ¿y el pastel de aceite?"-

Bumblebee: -"aun no Bulk"-

Anica: -"quieto hay Bulk, todos podrán comer el pastel pero será cuando todos estemos reunidos y viendo la película" *lo regaña*

" **Con Knock Out y Maria"**

Maria: *en shock* -"es cierto"- *susurra* -"y sepa donde busc... Wheeljack!"- *le grita* -"¡y la loca de Fer?!"-

Wheeljack: -"fue a la cocina por su famoso Frappe, ni siquiera sé que es eso"-

Maria: -"gracias!"- *baja la voz* -"un frappe, copiona yo quería uno también..."- *con un puchero*

Fernanda: *termina de prepararse el frappe y busca un popote encontrándole en un gabinete* -"mmm rico"- *dice probándolo antes de disponerse a salir de la cocina*

Anica: *escucha la conversación de Maria y Wheeljack y ve la cara que tiene Maria* -"hey Maria, si quieres un frappe también, podemos ir a la cocina a hacerte uno, la verdad que a mí también se me antojo uno jejeje"-

Knock Out: _-perfecto-_ *piensa y le susurra a Maria* -"Maria di que sí, así podremos ir a buscar a Fernanda y al mismo tiempo estaremos con Anica, así las dos estarán a salvo..."-

Maria: *sonríe y asiente* -"vavavava"- *susurra* -"si vamos! muévanse! Jejejeje"-

" **Con Fernanda"**

Fernanda: *sale de la cocina mientras se toma su enorme baso de Frappe* -"creo me hice bastante..."-

 **-"Con los demás"**

Anica: -"jejejeje de acuerdo vamos"- *dice caminado hasta donde esta Maria para poder ir juntas a la cocina*

Knock Out: -"esperan las acompaño"- *dice siguiéndolas*

Maria: -"vámonos pues!"- *sonríe mientras los tres se encaminan a la cocina*

 **-"Con Fernanda"**

Laserbake: *este en un conducto de ventilación viendo a Fernanda, puede que ella no sea a la que le mandaron a atrapar originalmente, pero pensó que si no pudo atrapar a Anica la podía atrapar a ella ya que Megatron también la quería, pero en menos grado que a Anica… cuando estaba a punto de salir para atraparla escucho unos paso que venían del pasillo y retrocedió para que no lo vean, aunque por accidente hiso un poco de ruido causando que Fernanda volteara a ver la rendija extrañada*

Fernanda: *sonríe tomándose su frappe pero escucha un ruino de algo hueco y se jira a la rendija confundida* -"¿uh?"- *parpadea y escucha pasos* -"¿hola...?"-

Maria: -"Fer!"-

Fernanda: *se tapa un oído* -"¿Maria la loca? ¿Qué me perdí?"- *dice sacudiéndose la pijama*

Anica: -"jejeje nada chica, solo que a Maria y a mí se nos antojó unos frappes también ¿nos compañas rápido a la cocina para poder hacer los nuestros?"-

Laserbake: *se da cuenta que no va a poder atrapar a ninguna de las dos sin que lo descubran y decide irse he intentarlo de nuevo en otro momento, pero mientras se iba por accidente hiso ruido de nuevo*

Fernanda: *sonríe* -"claro que ye... ¿ah?"- *parpadea* -"es la segunda vez que escucho un ruido de ahí"-

Knock Out: *escucha el sonido que viene de la ventilación y cuando voltea ve que es Laserbake pero se estaba yendo, todos escucharon el sonido pero parece que es el único que logro verlo* _-pensando: o no ese era Laserbake, obviamente estaba tratando de llevarse a Fer pero debimos haber llegado a tiempo, gracias a Primus que lo hicimos, pero lo mejor será decirle esto a los demás luego-_ *piensa serio*

Anica: *escucha el ruido y voltea ve ver la ventilación, pero no ve nada* -"¿mmm...? Qué raro, creo que si tengo que fumigar tal vez hayan ratas o algo..."-

Fernanda: -"¿son ratas grandes o tlacuaches?"-

Maria: -"sepa... vamos quiero un frappe!"- *exclama empujándolas y ve a Knock Out de reojo*

Anica: -"no se Fer, no importa luego me encargo"- *se encoge de hombros pero después Maria comienza a empujarla a ella y a Fer* -"está bien, está bien, ya vamos Maria tranquila jejeje"- *dice divertida mientras sigue caminando a la cocina*

Knock Out: *ve la mirada que le dio Maria y asiente con la cabeza a cambio mientras la ve llevándose a Anica y a Fernanda, le da una última mirada a la ventilación y después sigue a las chicas para ir a la cocina*

Fernanda: -"yayayaya ya llegamos!"- *dice mientras la empujan* -"jejejejeje esa licuadora la use para hacer mi frappe"-

Maria: -"yo lo hago!"- *dice más animada y se pone un gorro de chef* -"díganme como quieren su bebida"-

Fernanda: -"jajajajajajaja"-

Anica: -"jajajaja ok, ok señora chef"- *dice burlona*

Fernanda: -"jejeje"-

Anica: -"yo quiero el mío de galleta es mi favorito"- *sonríe*

Maria: *sonríe* -"entendido uno de galleta y yo quiero uno de moka jejeje halla voy" *sonríe*

Anica: *ve a Knock Out y se acuerda de algo* -"hey acabo de recordar... mientras estaba buscando la receta para la tarta de aceite encontré una bebida cybertroniana que es muy parecida al frappe, y es muy fácil de hacer, es como el frappe pero con energon, que dices Knock Out ¿quieres intentar?"- *le pregunta con una sonrisa*

Knock Out: -"bueno..."- *ve la sonrisa de Anica* _-no puedo decirle que no a ella y menos con esa sonría-_ *piensa* ¿porque no?, será interesante"- *se encoge de hombros*

Anica: -"genial vamos, mientras Maria hace los nuestros tu y yo hacemos los demás, hey Fer ¿nos ayudas?"-

Fernanda: *sonríe emocionada* -"¿puedo ayudar? wiii perfecto claro que si jejejejeje"- *corre a ayudar a Anica* -"¿cómo le hago?"-

Anica: -"jejeje ok escuchen, es muy simple lo único que hay que hacer es..."- *Anica les explica cómo se hacen los frappes cybertronianos y ellos se ponen en marcha rápido, una vez que Maria termino los frappes para ella y Anica los ayudo a terminar los cybertronianos, en poco tiempo tenían suficientes frappes para todos los Autobots y Knock Out* -"muy bien eso es todo, bien hecho, hey Knock prueba uno y dinos que tal esta"- *le dice con una sonrisa*

Knock Out: -"agarra uno y prueba un poco* -"mmm… está muy bueno"- *dice para después tomar otro poco*

Anica: -"jajaja ok, pero espera a que regresemos con los otros para tomártelo jejejeje"- *en ese momento se abre la puerta de la cocina* -"mmm... oh, hola chicos"- *saluda a Bee y Smoke que son los que estaban parados en la entrada de la puerta*

Fernanda: *se ríe* -"jeje hola chicos"-

Maria: -"Bee, smoky! ¡¿Qué cuentan?!"-

Bumblebee: -"no regresaban y nos preocupamos"-

Smokescreen: -"así que las vinimos a buscar, Knock"- *saluda*

Fernanda: -"bueno aquí estamos sugiero irnos a ver una buena sesión de películas"- *sonríe*

Maria: -"al fin!"-

Anica: -"jejeje si vamos, y chicos que alivio que vinieran, Knock Out no hubiese podido llevar todos estos frappes cybertronianos él solo ¿nos ayudan por favor?"- *dice señalando los 9 frappes gigantes con Knock sosteniendo el suyo*

Knock Out: -"si tienes razón, no hubiese podido solo ¿me ayudan?"-

Bumblebee: -"claro que si"- *dice tomando tres a la par que Smokescreen lleva tres*

Smokescreen: -"ya está... jejeje"-

Fernanda: -"gracias chicos, que amables"- *sonríe*

Marioa: *sonríe emocionada* -"vamos! Quiero ver Terminator!

Fernanda: -"calma tus cabras de monte mujer"- *se ríe*

Maria: -"ño!"-

Anica: -"jejeje tranquila Maria"- *agarra su frappe mientras Knock Out agarra los últimos 2 frappes cybertronianos que faltaban mientras se sigue tomando el suyo* -"bueno estamos listos vamos"-

Knock Out: -"si vamos"- *dice tomando otro poco de su frappe*

Anica: -"Knock no te tomes tu frappe aun, espera a que lleguemos con los demás"- *lo regaña causando que Smoke y Bee se rían un poco*

Knock Out: *baja la cabeza avergonzado* -"si señora..."-

Fernanda: -"jajajaja ni que fuera tu patrona"- *se ríe*

Maria: -"casi casi jejeje"-

Bumblebee: -"eso fue cruel Danielle"-

Maria: -"gracias"- *hace reverencias raras* -"muévanse quiero ver la tele!"-

Smokescreen: -"calma chica jejeje ¿Qué comes para tener energía?"-

Maria: -"¡Takoyaquis!"-

Anica: -"jejeje pues quiero un poco de eso"- *dice divertida*

Maria: -"vavavavavava"-

Fernanda: -"no te emociones niña"-

Anica: *ve la cara avergonzada de Knock Out* -"lo siento Knock no quería regañarte así, no estas molesto conmigo ¿verdad?"- *pregunta preocupada*

Knock Out: -"¿qué? No, no, claro que no Anica, está bien"- *responde rápidamente* -"y de todos modos tenías razón, debí ser más paciente"- _-además es imposible que yo me moleste contigo-_ *piensa*

Bumblebee: *se ríe de la cara de Knock Out pero lo disimula* -"ejem"-

Smokescreen: *niega divertido* -"se aceptar mis derrotas"- *murmura tranquilo*

Bumblebee: -"te doy una semana"- *dice con calma mientras están por llegar a la sala*

Maria: *siente que congela el suelo detrás de ella* -"aaahh... ups..."-

Anica: -"me alegro que no estés molesto conmigo Knock"- *dice feliz y después escucha a Maria, cuando voltea y ve el suelo congelado* -"Maria!"-

Knock Out: *niega divertido* -"jejeje ya decía yo que se estaba tardando en congelar algo"- *dice bajo pero los Bots lo oyen*

Fernanda: -"¡niña mira el lugar lo congelaste!"-

Maria: -"perdón" *con cara triste*

Bumblebee: *le palmea el hombro a Knock Out* -"cuidado Knock, sigue siendo mi protegida junto a Raf"- *dice tranquilo*

Knock Out: -"tranquilo Bee no lo decía de mala manera"- *dice tranquilo*

Smokescreen: *niega y se ríe* -"ya no discutan, fue un accidente"-

Maria: -"buaaahh perdón es que se maneja por mis emociones, más siento más libero, perdón*

Anica: -"está bien, esta bien, te la dejo pasar, pero trata de controlarte un poco más ¿quieres?"- *suspira*

Maria: *está bien"- *sonríe*

Anica: *busca algo en su bolsillo* -"ah, es verdad aun no encuentro mi teléfono, hey Fer ¿puedes llamar a los robots de limpieza por mí?"-

Knock Out: *escucha lo que dijo Anica y se tensa un poco al recordar las llamadas de Marcos y él no es el único*

Maria: *parpadea* -"¿tu...tu celular no aparece?"- *pregunta ocultando su nerviosismo*

Smokescreen: *se tensa* -"uh..."-

Fernanda: -"claro que yo los llamo"- *dice tranquila y saca su teléfono* -"tiene cuatro ya está cosa jejeje ¿hola?"- *hace la llamada*

Maria: *sonríe*

Bumblebee: *niega*

Anica: -"si, no aparece es muy extraño, más aun considerando el hecho que nunca me lo quitó de encima, creo que más tarde llamare con otro teléfono al mío para ver si lo escucho sonar"- *se encoge de hombros y sigue caminando, y por estar de espalda no nota como Knock Out, Smokescreen, Bumblebee y Maria se tensan un poco*

Knock Out: -"p-pero porque molestarse, p-por qué mejor no compras uno nuevo y ya… ¿no me habías dicho antes que salieron nuevos modelos de celulares Maria? *le hace señas para que le siga la corriente*

Maria: -"¿uh? aaahh si claro jejejeje apenas vi uno que... recién salió al mercado jeje te lo recomiendo una prima lo tiene e híjole como le va bien con el jejejeje"-

Fernanda: *arquea una ceja*

Smokescreen: -"¿porque no les haces caso Anica?"- *sonríe nervioso*

Bumblebee: -"..."- *decide mejor no decir nada*

Anica: *los mira extrañada* -"mmm... bueno, aunque suena interesante, me gusta mi teléfono actual, y si todavía hay oportunidad de encontrarlo, entonces seguiré buscando, no estoy interesada en cambiar de teléfono"- *se encoge de hombros* -"claro que si lo encontrara roto y ya no se pudiera arreglar si me conseguiría otro, pero no creo que eso pase, de seguro esta en alguna parte de mi cuarto o algo, espero que si de verdad hay ratas por aquí no lo vayan a agarra, ya una vez me dañaron un teléfono esas alimañas"- *dice preocupada*

Knock Out: *se preocupa cuando Anica dice que seguirá buscando, pero se le ocurre una idea con lo que dijo después* -"entonces... quieres decir que, si encuentras tu teléfono destruido, lo más probable por alguna de esas ratas ¿te comprarías otro?"- *le hace una señas a Maria para que capte la indirecta*

Anica: -"si, eso dije"- *dice extrañada por la pregunta de Knock Out* -"¿por qué lo preguntas?"-

Knock Out: -"oh por nada..."- *dice encogiéndose de hombros mientras llegan a la sala*

Maria: *asiente entendiendo la indirecta* -"oh... adelántense recordé que en mi cuarto olvide algo no tardo..."- *dice alejándose del resto*

Fernanda: -"ok..."- *se encoge de hombros* -"sepa la bola... ¡chicos!"-

Wheeljack: -"ya era hora, se habían tardado"-

Bumblebee: -"perdón pero les trajimos esto"- *dice mostrando los frappes*

Smokescreen: -"tenemos para todos!"- *dice emocionado*

Anica: -"jejeje así es, todos tomen uno, los hicimos Fer, Knock y yo, espero que les gusten"- *les dice con una sonrisa*

Knock Out: *le entrega uno a Wheeljack y uno a Bulkhead y se queda con el suyo* -"adelante pruébenlos, no se arrepentirán"- *dice con una sonrisa orgullosa*

Bulkhead: *toma del frappe y sonríe* -"esta delicioso Jackie! pruébalo!"-

Wheeljack: *se encoge de hombros* -"bien"- *da un sorba y parpadea* -"mmm… nada mal"-

Smokescreen: *le entrega uno a Ratchet y a Ultra Magnus* -"pruébenlos! Son la ley!"-

Ultra Magnus: -"control soldado"- *dice dando un sorbo* -"sabe bien"- *dice neutral*

Ratchet: -"nada mal..."- *dice después de probarlo, y así los demás dieron su aprobación para el frappe*

Fernanda: -"si les gusto wiii"- *ve a Maria volver* -"¿ah?"-

Maria: *sonríe victoriosa* -"no encontré lo que buscaba pero me siento bien..."- *miente mirando de reojo a Knock Out*

Anica: -"jejeje me alegro que les haya gustado chicos"- *sonríe muy feliz y de nuevo busca su teléfono en su bolsillo* -"ha cierto, como estoy a acostumbrada de siempre tenerlo conmigo esto ya es natural que lo haga, hey Fer me puedes prestar tu teléfono un momento, para poder llamar al mío"- *le pregunta*

Knock Out: *ve la mirada de Maria y sonríe de medio lado* _-bueno ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por el teléfono... lo siento Anica, pero no había otra opción-_ *piensa*

Fernanda: -"claro que si"- *le pasa su teléfono* -"te lo encargo"- *sonríe*

Maria: *sonríe* _-menos mal destroce esa cosa-_ *piensa tranquila*

Bumblebee: *niega pensativo* -"estos jóvenes..."- *murmura divertido mientras ponen, al fin, la película*

Anica: -"gracias Fer"- *dice mientras se aleja un poco para hacer la llamada* -"¿mmm...? Qué raro"- *dice ya que le cae directo a la contestadora* -"a ver de nuevo... otra vez, que extraño, estoy segura que tenía la batería full la última vez que lo vi, no se podría haber acabado aun..."-

Kock Out: -"tal vez este roto, quien sabe..."- *dice encogiéndose de hombros ocultando una sonrisa satisfecha*

Maria: *sonríe* -"ni modo... creo necesitas otro teléfono Anica"-

Fernanda: -"uh que pena... si no entra de seguro se lo hicieron las ratas o lo que sea que ande por ahí"-

Maria: -"ni modo… hora de pelis!"-

Anica: -"ya que... que mal me gustaba mucho ese teléfono"- *dice triste mientras va a sentarse entre Smoke y Knock* -"me lo habían regalado mi mama y mi papa en mi cumpleaños, por lo menos todas las fotos las tengo guardadas en mi laptop, al menos no perdí eso"- *dice un poco optimista pero se nota que esta triste*

Knock Out: *se siente culpable al ver a Anica así, sabe que tiene parte de la culpa* -"vamos Anica no te pongas triste, que dices si más tarde te acompaño a que compres tu nuevo teléfono ¿sí?"- *le pregunta tratando de animarla*

Anica: *suspira triste* -"no se... no sé si quiero otro teléfono, tal vez no soy lo suficientemente responsable para tener uno, si perdí este tan fácilmente"- *dice deprimida*

Knock Out: *se preocupa y ve a Smoke, Bee y Mari en busca de ayuda*

Maria: -"no te me achicopales Anica"- *se pone triste y escarcha el muro detrás suyo*

Bumblebee: -"tranquila Anica... si está roto... podría tener reparación..."-

Smokescreen: –"es verdad no te desanimes... además... si tienes que comprar otro... te acompañamos"-

Fernanda: *suspira* -"¿uh?"-

Anica: -"gracias chicos"- *sonríe un poco* -"si, tienen razón, no me tengo que poner así"- *dice ya más animada*

Knock Out: *suspira aliviado al ver que Anica ya está mejor y le manda miradas agradecidas a los otros*

Anica: -"bueno veamos la película, y Bulkhead ya podemos picar el pastel para que coman"- *le dice con una sonrisa*

Bulkhead: -"al fin!"-

Fernanda: -"ya puse la película, así que pónganse cómodos relájense y disfruten"- *sonríe*

Maria: -"al fin! ¡Quiero ver Terminator!"- *se emociona* -"jejejejejejeje"-

Bumblebee: *nota la mirada de Knock Out y asiente junto a Smokescreen*

Smokescreen: -"vamos pues quiero perder el día con una buena maratón"-

Anica: -"jejeje ok"- *ve que todos se están acomodando para ver la película, bueno casi todos* -"hey Optimus ¿me puedes ayudar a picar el pastel para repartirlo?"- *le pregunta ya que él es uno de los poco que quedan de pie*

Knock Out: -"yo los ayudo"- *dice poniéndose de pie*

Optimus: -"por supuesto Anica, y gracias por la ayuda Knock Out"- *dice tranquilo caminando hacia donde está el pastel*

Fernanda: -"yo también voy!"- *dice siguiéndolos*

Anica: -"jejeje de acuerdo Fer"- *sonríe mientras va a donde el pastel* -"Knock ¿nos levantas por favor?"- *le pregunta con una sonrisa*

Knock Out: -"claro"- *dice poniendo su mano para que suba junto con Fer, cuando lo hace las pone a ambas en la mesa al lado del pastel*

Anica: -"bien Fer, ayúdame a ir colocando los platos"- *dice mientras va una pila de platos tamaños Transformers, a pesar de ser grandes son livianos ya que están hechos de plástico* -"mientras ustedes pueden ir picando la tarta"- *dice señalando un par de cuchillos tamaño Transformers*

Fernanda: *sonríe* -"entendido Anica!"- *dice pasando los platos* -"me siento poderosa jejejeje"-

Optimus: -"claro que si joven Anica"- *dice tranquilo mientras junto a Knock Out parten pedazos de pastel*

Anica: -"jejeje claro Fer, eres muy poderosa"- *dice divertida*

Knock Out: -"mmm… ya quiero probar este pastel"- *dice mientras cortan los pedazos*

Anica: -"no vayas a meter el dedo Knock"- *dice en broma*

Knock Out: -"jeje no Anica descuida"- *dice divertido siguiéndole la broma*

Anica: -"bien, pero te vigilo"- *dice con una sonrisa burlona pero después recuerda algo* -"hey Fer, recuérdame decirle a Rodrigo que me de las pastillas para dormir, anoche dormí como un bebe"- *dice con una sonrisa*

Knock Out: *cuando escucho a Anica decir eso recordó algo muy importante* _-hay no, se me olvido decirle que ahora yo y alguien más estará acompañándola para dormir... por favor primus que nadie lo mencione-_ *piensa preocupado*

Fernanda: *sonríe olvidando el asunto anterior* -"está bien, yo le digo luego"-

Optimus: -"están todos los pedazos en sus platos correspondientes"-

Fernanda: -"perfect! Vamos a repartirlos entre los Bots para ya ver la peli"- *dice emocionada brincando en su sitio* -"wiiii"-

Anica: -"jejeje si vamos"- *dice feliz pero nota la mirada preocupada en la cara de Knock Out* -"estas bien Knock"- *le pregunta preocupada*

Knock Out: -"¿qué? Ah, sí estoy bien Anica, descuida"- *le da una sonrisa para calmarla* -"bueno ven, acompáñame a entregar el pastel"- *le dice rápidamente mientras pone su mano para que suba*

Anica: -"está bien"- *dice mientras sube a la mano para que después Knock Out la ponga en su hombro* -"¿puedes subir a Fer también?"- *le pide*

Knock Out: -"claro"- *dice mientras pone la mano para que Fernanda pueda subir también*"-

Fernanda: *se ríe subiendo a la mano de knock Out para terminar en su hombro* -"¡ wiii me siento enorme!"-

Optimus: *sonríe un poco y ayuda a Knock Out con los platos mientras escuchan exclamaciones* -"ya empezaron sin nosotros*

Fernanda: -"por Maria, de seguro insisto"- *se ríe*

Anica: -"jejeje si, lo más probable es que los haya amenazado con congelarlos si no la ponían"- *dice divertida, aunque obviamente está bromeando*

Fernanda: -"jajaja de seguro"- *ríe*

Anica: -"esa chica puede ser muy impaciente"-

Knock Out: -"en eso te creo"- *dice divertido llevando los pedazos de pastel junto con Optimus* -"ya volvimos"- *dice cuando llegan con los demás*

Maria: -"ya llegaron!"-

Bulkhead: -"al fin!"- *exclama mientras todos toman su propia rebanada*

Fernanda: -"jejeje impacientes"-

Anica: -"jejejeje siempre lo han sido Fer"- *dice bromeando* -"hey Knock quédate quieto, voy a intentar escalar a tu cabeza"- *dice mientras se pone de pie en el hombro de Knock Out*

Knock Out: -"no creo que sea buena idea Anica, te puedes caer o te puedes lastimas tu brazo roto"- *dice preocupado pero aun así se queda quieto, tampoco quiere que se callera por el estar moviéndose mientras ella está de pie*

Anica: -"tranquilo, tengo practica escalando con una sola mano"- *dice para calmarlo* -"además si me llegara a resbalar y cayera sé que mi guardián me atraparía a tiempo"- *dice con una sonrisa y le da un pequeño beso en el cachete*

Knock Out: *se pone más rojo que su pintura por el beso y las palabras de Anica* -"a-ah c-claro que lo h-haría"- *dice tartamudeando causando que Bee, Smoke y Maria se rían*

Fernanda: -"con cuidado Ani"- *se ríe*

Maria: *se ríe como foca moribunda* -"jajajajajajajajaja"-

Bumblebee: -"jamás creí ver cosas así jejejeje"-

Fernanda: *se ríe* -"ay por Primus jajajajajaja esto es de locos jejeje"-

Anica: -"¿y que les da tanta gracia a ustedes?"- *pregunta confundida mientras escala la cabeza de Knock Out*

Knoc Out: *se vuelve a sonrojar pero esta vez de vergüenza* -"están locos Anica, tu ignóralos y solo enfócate en subir con cuidado..."-

Anica: -"si, tranquilo ya casi llego..."-

Fernanda: -"jajajaja"- *se ríe*

Bumblebee: -"no estamos locos!"- *exclama ofendido*

Maria: -"yo si lo soy"- *alza la mano sonriente*

Fernanda: *niega* -"por favor... jejeje cuidado Anica"-

Anica: -"jejeje tranquila Fer"- *dice divertida* -"y… ya está"- *dice cuando logra llegar hasta la cima de la cabeza de Knock Out* -"jejeje muy fácil"-

Knock Out: -"bien hecho Anica"- *dice ya más relajado al saber que ya no hay mucho riesgo de que se caiga, pero de todos modos evita hacer movimientos bruscos, es mejor prevenir que lamentar*

Maria: *se ríe* -"¡ya vamos a ver la película!"-

Bumblebee: -"es buena idea"- *se ríe* -"anden chicos"-

Fernanda: *se ríe* -"vamos Knock Out! Quiero peli"-

Anica: -"jejeje está, bien está bien, vamos"- *dice mientras se acuesta en la cabeza de Knock Out*

Knock Out: -"de acuerdo"- *dice también sentándose*

Anica: -"y… play"- *dice mientras le pone play a la peli con el control remoto* -"listo comenzamos..."-

Maria: -"al fin!"- *exclama sentándose a ver la película*

Fernanda: -"disfruten el show"- *escucha varios gracias de todos los presentes*

Maria: *sonríe poniendo una expresión tierna mientras disfrutan la película*

Anica: -"jejeje tengo el presentimiento que esta noche va a ser muy tranquila"- *dice en voz baja relajándose en la cabeza de Knock Out*

Knock Out: -"yo espero que sí"- *le responde también en voz baja*

*pasaron las horas y todos disfrutaron viendo el maratón de película sin ningún problema, incluso cuando terminaron con Terminator vieron las que les habían faltado de Rápidos y Furiosos, en poco tiempo se habían acabado el pastel y los frappes pero a nadie le importo, todos estuvieron tranquilos hasta que la última película termino ya muy entrada la noche*

Anica: -"fue genial, el mejor maratón de películas de todos…"- *dice feliz pero se nota que está cansada*

Knock Out: -"jejeje creo que es hora de que tú te vayas a dormir Anica"- *dice divertido y cuando voltea a ver a Fer en su hombro nota que ella está igual, de hecho todos lo humanos están con caras de sueño* -"mejor dicho todos tienen que ir a dormir..."-

Fernanda: *bosteza dormida en el hombro de Knock Out*

Maria: *está roncando en un sillón de cabeza toda desparramada ahí* -"ssshh..."-

Bumblebee: -"creo que es hora de que todos vayan a dormir"-

Smokescree: -"eso sí"- *bosteza*

Optimus: -"en ese caso es hora de tomar recarga..."-

Knock Out: -"sí, creo que si"- *dice mientras levanta con cuidado a Anica, que ya estaba profundamente dormida, de su cabeza y la sostiene en su pecho, luego levanta a Fer con su otra mano* -"hey Wheeljack"- *lo llama* -"creo que esta es tu niña"- *dice a modo de broma, pero después se pone serio al recordar algo* -"por cierto, creo que no debes dejarla sola esta noche"- *dice serio* -"cuando íbamos de camino a la cocina, logre ver a Laserbake en uno de los conductos de ventilación, de seguro estaba a punto de tomar a Fer pero creo que llegamos a tiempo, no estaría de más cuidarla a ella también esta noche..."-

Wheeljack: -"¿qué?"- *susurra para no despertar a las niñas* -"¿porque no lo dijeron antes? eso es grave"- *dice tomando con cuidado a Fer entre sus manos*

Knock Out: -"no pude decirte antes, no quería alterar a las chicas"- *dice también en voz baja para evitar despertarlas*

Bumblebee: -"están todo el tiempo cerca ¿cómo?"- *dice serio*

Optimus: -"dadas las circunstancias dos Autobots por habitación no estaría de más"-

Bumblebee: -"por mi está bien"-

Maria: -"... zzzzzzzzzzz"-

Knock Out: -"me parece buena idea Optimus, así estarán a salvo"- *dice al mismo tiempo que inconscientemente acerca a Anica un poco más a su pecho, más precisamente donde está su Spark*

Anica: *se mueve en sueños al calor como un reflejo natural y se acurruca al lado de la Spark de Knock Out*

Knock Out: *sonríe un poco al ver a Anica acurrucada en su pecho* _-hasta dormida ella es tan tierna-_ *piensa y no es el único alguien más está pensando casi lo mismo que el*

Smokescreen: *sonríe enternecido por las acciones de Anica dormida*

Optimus: -"está decidido, es hora de retirarnos Wheeljack, Ratchet cubrirá contigo el primer turno para Fernanda, Knock Out, tu compañero por hoy será Smokescreen"-

Smokescreen: -"si señor"-

Fernanda: *bosteza*

Wheeljack: -"muchas penas si, hora de dormir que las humanas deben descansar"-

Knock Out: -"si es verdad, bueno me llevare a Anica y descansaremos, mañana ya veo como le explico todo sin que ella vaya a enfrentarse a Megatron, vamos Smoke"- *dice mientras se da la vuelta para ir a su cuarto* -"que descanse..."-

Smokescreen: *asiente* -"vamos buenas noches"-

Wheeljack: -"buenas noches... Doc. Muévete!"-

Ratchet: *lo ve serio y lo sigue para cuidar a Fer*

Maria: *ronca mientras la alzan* -"zzzzzz"-

Optimus: -"tengan una noche tranquila"-

Bumblebee: -"a comparación de ayer... ojala..."-

Knock Out: -"espero que no ocurra nada esta noche..."- *dice un poco preocupado*

Laserbake: *está en un conducto observándolos, pero cuando ve que Smoke y Knock se están alejando los sigue para poder esperar el momento adecuado de tomar a Anica, pero cuando se mueve para seguirlos por accidente una de sus alas choca con una de las paredes del conducto y el eco hace que en toda la sala se escuche el golpe, por lo que todos se tensan*

Smokescreen: *se queda tenso al escuchar un ruido* -"Knock... dudo que eso sea esta noche..."-

Wheeljack: -"chatarra... ese insecto metálico está aquí"-

Bumblebee: -"tranquilos... todos..."-

Ratchet: -"admiro tu optimismo... pero debemos estar alerta..."-

Knock Out: *suspira* -"tenía el mal presentimiento que no se nos iba a hacer la noche fácil..."-

Laserbake: *se da cuenta que lo oyeron, así que decide que mejor solo tomar a la chica y salir, así que lo más silencioso que pudo se acercó a la rendija que está al lado de Knock Out, una ves ahí, la abre suavemente para no hacer ruido, cuando esta fuera del conducto se pone detrás de Knock Out para que no lo vea, y estira sus cables para poder tomar a Anica, pero Optimus, que estaba viendo para todos lado, voltea y lo ve*

Optimus: -"Smokescreen, Knock Out al suelo!"-

Smokescreen: -"¿ah? abajo!"- *agacha rápidamente a knock Out con él, a la par que Optimus le disparaba a Laserbake dándole en un ala* -"wow buen tiro Prime!"-

Knock Out: *cubre a Anica con su manos mientras esta en el suelo, escucha el disparo y después ve a Laserbake caer al lado suyo* -"wow eso estuvo cerca, gracias Prime"- *le agradece mientras se pone de pie junto con Smoke, al mismo tiempo que revisa si Anica está bien y suspira aliviado al ver que no le paso nada*

Laserbake: *está tratando de volar pero su ala termino muy dañada, cuando había logrado elevarse un poco del suelo, alguien le puso el pie encima para evitar que saliera volando*

Smokescreen: *le pisa con brutalidad para evitar que se vaya* -"olvídalo bicho, de aquí ya no te vas... ya que insistes en estar aquí jejejeje"-

Optimus: -"¿Anica está bien?"- *pregunta y ve a knock Out asentir* -"Autobots... los requiero en la sala... tenemos a Laserbake como prisionero"- *avisa desde su comunicador*

Knock Out: -"tal vez así podamos relajarnos un poco, al saber que Laserbake no podrá causar problemas mientras lo tengamos encerrado"- *dice serio, pero se tensa al ver que Anica está a punto de despertar, no quería que ella viera a Laserbake ya que sabía que iba a preguntar que hacia aquí y no tendría más opción que contarle la verdad, y él no quería contarle aun, sabía que ella iría a buscar a Megatron o como dicen los humanos "directo a la boca del lobo"* -"está despertando, que hago, no puedo dejar que vea a Laserbake"- *susurra un poco alterado y muy preocupado*

 **Y listo!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo**

 **Subiré el próximo mañana… si no pasa algo primero claro… o que mi Internet me odie T-T**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola!**

 **Aquí tenemos el siguiente Cap.**

 **Y les aviso que a partir de hoy subiré 2 Capítulos por día!**

 **Lo hago para poder llegar más rápido hasta donde llegamos Fer y yo y poder subir el próximo capítulo de** **Una Entrevista de Otro Mundo**

 **Bueno los dejo para que puedan leer**

 **-"…"- habla normal.**

 _ **-…- pensamientos.**_

 ***…* lo que está pasando.**

 _En el Capítulo anterior_

 _Knock Out: -"tal vez así podamos relajarnos un poco, al saber que Laserbake no podrá causar problemas mientras lo tengamos encerrado"- *dice serio, pero se tensa al ver que Anica está a punto de despertar, no quería que ella viera a Laserbake ya que sabía que iba a preguntar que hacia aquí y no tendría más opción que contarle la verdad, y él no quería contarle aun, sabía que ella iría a buscar a Megatron o como dicen los humanos "directo a la boca del lobo"* -"está despertando, que hago, no puedo dejar que vea a Laserbake"- *susurra un poco alterado y muy preocupado*_

 **Capítulo Once**

Smokescreen: *en shock toma a Laserbake como puede y se esconde con él en una habitación continua*

-"ssshhh"- *se sienta sobre para evitar que se mueva de más*

Optimus: *niega pensando que era mejor decirle la verdad, pero no podía debatirle mucho a Knock Out porque en parte tenía razón*

Anica: -"mmm..."- *abre un poco los ojos* -"¿mmm…? ¿Chicos..."- *bosteza* -"...que pasa?"- *dice mientras se frota un ojo*

Knock Out: -"nada Anica, tranquila vuelve a dormir"- *le acaricia la espalda con un dedo hasta que se vuelve a quedar profundamente dormida* _-tranquila, no permitiré que nada te pase-_ *piensa serio* -"ya Smoke, ya puedes salir"- *dice en voz baja para no despertar a Anica pero lo suficientemente alto para que Smoke lo escuche*

Laserbake: -"Está tratando de salir del agarre de Smokescreen pero no lo logra, y a lo lejos puede ver como los Autobots que faltaban están llegando a la sala*

Arcee: -"¿dónde está Laserbeak?"- *pregunta confundida llegando con todos los demás*

Wheeljack: -"solo por eso nos atrevimos a dejar a los humanos un rato..."- *se cruza de brazos*

Smokescreen: *sale de la habitación sosteniendo a Lasebeak ayudado por Bulkhead y Ultra Magnus*

Bumblebee: -"realmente lo atraparon"- *dice más tranquilo*

Knock Out: -"si, intento atrapar a Anica otra vez, pero Optimus logro verlo a tiempo"- *dice ya más tranquilo*

Laserbake: *sigue intentando escapar pero lo tienen fuertemente agarrado, así que sin que los demás supiera decidió ponerse en contacto con su amo para pedir ayuda*

" **Con Soundwave"**

Soundwave: *recibe el pedido de ayuda de su simbiosis y tranquilamente sale de la habitación para ir a buscarlo*

" **En la Sala"**

Ultra Magnus: -"sería mejor mantenerlo con nosotros un tiempo para evitar de las suyas de nuevo"-

Optimus: -"temo que podría intentar comunicarse con Megatron... o más bien con Soundwave"-

Ratchet: -"no me recuerdes... siento la vez que tuvimos que luchar Wheeljack y yo contra el por una reliquia de Iacon"-

Smokescreen: -"jajajaja descuiden todo estará bien ¿que podría salir mal?"-

Knock Out: -"porque tengo el presentimiento de que te arrepentirás de decir eso"- *le dice a Smoke preocupado*

Smokescreen: -"que pesimista eres Knock..."-

" **Con Soundwave"**

Soundwave: *está detrás de la puerta para pasar a la sala, lenta y silenciosamente la empieza a abrir*

" **En la Sala"**

Laserbake: *siente que su amo está cerca así que deja de tratar de escapar, lo que extraña y sorprende a los que lo estaban sosteniendo*

Bulkhead: -"oye Prime... este..."-

Ultra Magnus: -"comandante debo informar que el prisionero dejo de oponer resistencia"-

Bumblebee: -"eso es extraño..."-

Optimus: *se queda serio* -"Autobots estén alerta"-

" **Con Soundwave"**

Maria: *sale de su habitación restregándose un ojito dejando un caminito de hielo fino mientras quiere ir a la cocina por agua, pero se topa con una figura entrando a la sala* -"¿uh?"- *alza la vista somnolienta y se topa con el no rostro de Soundwave* -"chatarra..."-

" **En la Sala"**

Knock Out: -"hay no..."- *dice muy preocupado y aprieta un poco más su agarre en Anica* -"la única razón por la que Laserbake dejaría de resistirse es si sabe que su amo esta cera..."-

Optimus: -"si es verdad con mayor razón... atentos a cualquier movimiento..."-

" **Con Soundwave"**

Soundwave: *ve a Maria y está apunto de agarrarla pero ella se vuelve ventisca y se va volando a la sala, pero el simplemente pasa por la puerta caminando, entrando a la sala con su calma habitual*

" **En la Sala"**

Smokescreen: *preparando sus cañones, escucha algo acercarse y dispara contra lo que parece una ventisca*

Maria: -"aaah! Soy yo tonto!"- *dice tomando su forma humana en el suelo* -"¡Soundwave está aquí!"-

Bumblebee: *despliega sus cañones* -"chatarra..."-

Arcee: -"ya lo vi..."- *señala el principio de la entrada de la sala vislumbrando la oscura silueta*

Bulkhead: -"oh chatarra..."-

Knock Out: -"chatarra..."- *dice mientras transforma una de sus mano en su pistola y con la otra cubre a Anica*

Maria: -"chin... el agua de Fer... saldrá y vera todo!"- *dice en shock recordando que no fue por el agua que en realidad era para Fer*

" **Con Fernanda"**

Fernanda: -"¿Maria...?"- *murmura saliendo dela habitación y ve el caminito de hielo* -"uh... ¿tengo que hacer todo yo?"- *bosteza y va a la cocina con toda calma*

" **En la Sala"**

Soundwave: *a pesar de tener todas esa armas apuntándole esta tan tranquilo como siempre, simplemente levanto uno de sus brazos y con una dedo apunto a Laserbake, que está siendo sostenido por Bulkhead, dando a entender lo que quería*

Smokescreen: -"¡¿que nos garantiza que no volverá tu mascota por alguna de las niñas?!"- *dice enojado*

Ultra Magnus: -"modérese soldado!"-

Arcee: -"sh silencio señores no es momento de discutir..."-

Bumblebee: -"pero Smoky tiene razón..."- *susurra*

Optimus: -"Soundwave... supongo podemos llegar a un acuerdo para ambos bandos..."- *dice tranquilo bajando sus armas*

Maria: *parpadea* -"¡pero tío! Laserbeak se ha querido llevar a Anica y a Fer varias veces..."-

" **Con Fernanda"**

Fernanda: *escucha ruido y se asoma a ver sin dejarse ver* _-mama... Soundwave… y Laserbeak...-_ *piensa quedándose estática*

" **En la Sala"**

Knock Out: -"lo siento Optimus, pero estoy de acuerdo con Smoke y Maria, han intentado llevárselas varias veces ¿que nos garantiza que no lo intentaran de nuevo?"- *dice serio sin bajar su arma*

Soundwave: *no dice nada como siempre, simplemente baja su brazo y reproduce una grabación de Megatron* -"creo que podemos hacer un intercambio Prime"- *termina la grabación, y sin que los Autobots se den cuenta despliega uno de sus cables y silenciosamente lo dirige a donde esta Fernanda*

Maria: -"¡un intercambio?! Bah... no me la creo... juegan sucio"-

Bumblebee: -"no me gusto la palabra... intercambio..."-

" **Con Fernanda"**

Fernanda: *en shock ve como un cable se dirige a ella y antes de decir pio este la toma inmovilizándola y cubriéndole la boca para que no grite* _-¡no!-_ *piensa asustada*

" **En la Sala"**

Smokescreen: -"que pretendes Soundwave..."-

Bulkhead: -"ja parece tan seguro de que le devolveremos a Laserbeak"-

Knock Out: -"esto no me gusta"- *dice serio, pero a la ves preocupado*

Soundwave: *no dice nada como siempre, simplemente saca a Fernanda a la vista, cuando todos la ven atrapada en el cable de Sounwave de inmediato se tensan, mientras Soundwave simplemente vuelve a levantar su brazo y vuelve a apuntar a Laserbake*

wheeljack: -"¡suéltala ahora hojalata!"-

Fernanda: *se remueve como lombriz* -"hhmnn!"-

Maria: -"déjenme congelar el cable..."-

Bumblebee: -"no, podrías congelar el corazón de Fernanda... u otra parte de ella..."-

Optimus: -"Bulkhead... entrégale a Laserbeak... pero asegúrate de que te regrese a Fernanda"- *dice sorprendiendo a todos*

Arcee: -"¿Optimus?"-

Optimus: -"no puedo ni quiero arriesgar vidas humanas..."-

Knock Out: *suspira derrotado* -"Optimus tiene razón, si no se lo entregamos Soundwave entregara a Fer a Megatron y quien sabe lo que podría pasar… es mejor entregarle a Laserbake"- *dice serio* -"y sé que entregara a Fernanda, Soundwave siempre cumple su palabra"- *dice viendo a Soundwave*

Soundwave: *simplemente asiente a las palabra de Knock Out y estira un poco más el cable para entregar a Fernanda al mismo tiempo que abre su mano para que le entreguen a Laserbake*

Bulkhead: *siente la mirada de todos* -"bien..."-

Maria: -"con cuidado Bulk..."-

Bulkhead: *se acerca a Soundwave para entregarle su simbiosis a la par que espera recibir a Fernanda* -"dame a la niña o hare que te lo tragues"-

Wheeljack: *sonríe arrogante pero mantiene la guardia en caso de que algo cambie* -"ya escuchaste devuélvela"- *dice serio*

Fernanda: *está temblando* -"hhhmnn!"-

Soundwave: *ni se inmuta con las palabras de Bulkhead, simplemente coloca a Fer en la mano de Bulk al mismo tiempo que toma a Laserbake y lo vuelve a juntar a su pecho para después dar un paso atrás*

Knock Out: *suspira aliviado al ver que Fer ya no está en peligro y ve a Soundwave dar la vuelta para marcharse*

Sounwave: *antes de irse se gira para ver a Knock Out y levantando un brazo apunta en su dirección, más precisamente a Anica que sigue dormida en su mano, para después colocar otra grabación de Megatron* -"Los Decepticons ganaran Autobots!"- *y después cabio a otra grabación pero esta vez de Dreadwing* -"Megatron siempre consigue lo que quiere…"-

Knock Out: *al escuchar las grabaciones los Autobots se tensa y Knock cubre más a Anica* -"¡Nunca! ¡Megatron nunca le pondrá las manos encima!"- *grita molesto*

Smokescreen: -"dile a tu amo que no lograra nada esta vez..."-

Bulkhead: -"aquí esta... tranquila..."- *Le dice a Fer y ve como Wheeljack se acerca a ellos y la ve preocupado*

Wheeljack: -"¿niña estas bien?"- *le pregunta preocupado*

Fernanda: *temblando* -"vi...vi...vi mi...mi vida pasar frente a mi... fue un completo desastre..."- *parpadea*

Optimus: -"vete ya Soundwave..."- *pide y lo ve marcharse*

Maria: -"condenado Con!"- *hace un berrinche*

Knock Out: *suspira y se relaja un poco* -"déjalo Maria ya se fue, lo importante es que Fer está a salvo y que Laserbake fallo al intentar secuestrar a Anica, ya ambas están a salo... por lo menos por ahora"- *dice serio* -"está claro que van a intentarlo de nuevo..."-

Fernanda: *chilla como chihuahua*

Wheeljack: -"a salvo pero con tramas de por vida..."-

Optimus: -"estaremos atentos Knock Out... y al menos por esta noche no podrá hacer nada más..."-

Maria: *infla los cachetes molesta*

Knock Out: *suspira* -"si, tienes razón Optimus"- *sonríe un poco* -"bueno creo que ya podemos ir a recargar un poco, aunque sea lo que queda de noche… hey Smoke ¿aún me quieres acompañar a cuidar de Anica?"

Smokescreen: -"claro que si... buenas noches chicos..."- *dice mientras sigue a Knock Out*

Wheeljack: -"bien niña a dormir, pero sin salir de su cuarto"-

Fernanda: *asiente* -"si..."-

Ratchet: -"ya vámonos hace falta una buena recarga..."- *dice y así de uno en uno empieza a retirarse*

Maria: *ve a todos irse y ladea la cabeza* -"uuhh"-

" **Con Knock Out, Smokescreen y Anica"**

Knock Out: *entra a su cuarto con Smoke siguiéndolo de cerca* -"bien, creo que lo que dijo Optimus es verdad, por esta noche no creo que vayan a intentar nada, así que podemos dormir sin que uno de los dos este vigilando"- *dice tranquilo mientras acuesta a Anica en su cama de recarga y la rodea por completo de sabanas y almohadas*

Smokescreen: *se ríe* -"vaya son muchas sabanas y almohadas, cuida que no se ahogue o deja cierto espacio para su cabeza para que respire bien..."- *siente la mirada de knock Out* -"¿qué? oye conviví mucho con humanos, hasta tuve a Maria a mi cargo cuando Megatron se apodero de Jasper"-

Knock Out: -"si tú lo dices..."- *acomoda la sabana para dejar la cabeza libre* -"bien con eso bastara, creo que ya podemos recargar tu y yo"- *dice tomando su modo vehículo* -"y como no pienso recargar en mi litera, ya que Anica esta hay y no quiero correr el riesgo de aplastarla, esta noche recargamos en nuestros modos vehículos..."-

Smokescreen: *se encoge de hombros y toma su modo vehículo de lo más tranquilo* -"bueno tienes razón, es mejor que duerma tranquila así y nosotros aquí... ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te doy las buenas noches o algo así?"-

Knock Out: -"si tú quieres..."- *dice burlón* -"ya ve a recargar..."- *dice mientras se queda dormido poco a poco*

Smokescreen: *se ríe y va apagando el motor* -"buenas noches..."- *dice mientras se queda dormido el también*

*pasaron las horas con calma, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya era de mañana del día siguiente*

Anica: -"ah..."- *bosteza mientras se estira despertando poco a poco* -"¿mmm…? ¿Dónde estoy?"- *se pregunta a si misma confundía al ver que no estaba en su habitación, pero después de voltear a un lado ve a Konck y Smoke en su modo vehículo y se imaginó que estaban en recarga* -"¿mmm...? ¡hey, Chicos despierten!"-

Knock Out: *va despertando poco a poco y lo primero que comprueba es el estado de Anica solo para darse cuenta de que ya está despierta* -"mmm... bueno días Anica..."- *dice suavemente, todavía no había despertado completamente, y después de unos momentos se Transforma en su modo bípedo y se estira*

Anica: -"buenos días Knock Out"- *dice sonriendo y luego voltea a ver a Smoke que también estaba empezando a despertar*

Smokescreen: *reacciona de a poco y verifica el estado alrededor de él* -"¿que...?"- *dice con flojera sin ánimos de Transformarse* -"cinco minutos más..."- *dice cansado*

Anica: -"jejeje"- *ríe divertida por lo que dijo Smoke* -"no, no Smoke ya es hora de levantarse"- *lo regaña en broma*

Knock Out: -"arriba perezoso"- *dice dándole un pequeño golpe con el pie, no era para lastimarlo solo para hacerlo reaccionar*

Smokescreen: *bufa y se Transforma en su modo bípedo* -"¿que...?"- *se estira y bosteza* -"que malvados... uno que quiere dormir y no lo dejan..."-

Anica –"jajajajaja sorry Smoke pero ya era hora de levantarse, tenemos que reunirnos con los demás"- *dice dándole una sonrisa, pero después recuerda algo* -"y de paso ustedes me puedes explicar ¿por qué estoy en tu cuarto Knock? y ¿por qué los dos durmieron aquí...?"- *dice seria*

Knock Out: -"a-ah eso bueno..."- *se pone nervioso*

Smokescreen: -"era el cuarto más cercano"- *interrumpe* -"además…"- *sonríe para regresarle las bromas a Knock Out"- *Knock tuvo una pesadilla y me pidió compañía para ambos"- *sonríe*

Knock Out: -"qu-"- *está a punto de quejarse, pero Smoke lo pisa para que no diga nada* -"es decir... si, tuve una pesadilla y Smoke fue muy amable de acompañarnos"- *sonríe nervioso pero internamente está pensando en las formas de devolverle a Smoke la broma*

Anica: *ve a Knock Out preocupada* -"¿tuviste una pesadilla...? eso es feo, pero ven acércate, hare lo mismo que mi mama ase cuando tengo una pesadilla"- *dice mientras hace señas con el dedo para que se acerque*

Knock Out: *un poco extrañado se acerca a Anica hasta que su cabeza está a la misma altura que ella, pero después se queda congelado cuando Anica le da un beso en la frente y después uno en el cachete*

Anica: *se separa un poco para ver a Knock Out en la cara* -"eso siempre me ayuda cuando tengo pesadillas, espero que también te ayude a ti"- *dice con una sonrisa*

Knock Out: -"a-ah sí gracias Anica, creo que ya me siento mejor"- *dice dándole una sonrisa mientras se pone de pie*

Smokescreen: *se ríe levemente al notar la cara de bobo de Knock Out* -"jejejejeje hasta te ayude bobo..."- *murmura para que solo él le escuche* -"de nada"-

Knock Out: -"está bien, está bien gracias"- *le dice a Smoke murmurando también*

Anica: *estirándose un poco más* -"mmm... bueno creo que iré a mi cuarto, tengo que ir a darme un baño y cambiarme, ustedes si quieren vayan yendo a la sala a buscar su energon"- *les dice sonriendo* -"hey Knock, me bajas por favor..."-

Knock Out: -"ah claro"- *dice mientras pone su mano para que suba y después la deja con cuidado en el suelo* -"pero Anica, si no te importa, te voy a acompañar, ya te había dicho que no te voy a dejar sola por lo de tu brazo, y tranquila me quedare afuera de la tu cuarto..."-

Smokescreen: *parpadea* -"sonó algo feo... hasta que mencionaste que estarías afuera"- *se burla* -"dale su tiempo Knock Out, podemos cuidarla pero dándole su espacio porque... es una chica..."-

Knock Out: -"yo sé que es una chica Smoke, no tenía pensado entrar en su cuarto, simplemente si llega a pasar "algo" es mejor estar cerca"- *dice resaltando el "algo" para que Smoke entienda a lo que se refería*

Anica: -"si eso quieres Knock, está bien solo mantente fuera de la puerta"- *dice sonriendo mientras camina a la puerta para salir del cuarto*

Knock Out: -"claro Anica"- *dice comenzando a seguirla* -"vienes o no Smoke"- *dice girándose para verlo*

Smokescreen: *asiente entiendo el mensaje y lo sigue* -"yo voy es mejor que sobre a que falte"- *dice como si fuera todo muy tranquilo* -"¿vamos?"-

Anica: *los mira extrañada* -"claro, vamos..."- *dice mientras camina en dirección a su cuarto, pero en el camino se encuentran con Wheeljack, Fer, Bee y Maria* -"buenos días"- *saluda con una sonrisa*

Knock Out: *asiente con la cabeza en modo de saludo*

Wheeljack: -"niña"- *dice a modo de saludo*

Fernanda: -"hola Anica!"- *dice disimulando que anoche no pasó nada* -"jejeje"-

Maria: -"esa Ani!"- *choca palmas con ella* -"chicos que tal?!"- *dice emocionada*

Bumblebee: *asiente a modo de saludo* -"hola chicos"- *dice tranquilo* -"¿a dónde van?"-

Smokescreen: -"a que Anica tome una ducha... nos quedaremos afuera!"- *dice al sentir la mirada de Maria*

Knock Out: *cuando siente la mirada de Maria levanta las manos en señal de rendición y asiente rápidamente a lo que dijo Smoke*

Maria: -"bien..."- *sonríe y ve a ambos Mechs diciendo como "los vigilo""- *jum*

Knock Out: *asiente cuando ve la mirada de Maria*

Anica: -"jejeje tranquila Maria, ellos se quedaran afuera de mi cuarto, es simplemente que están un poco sobreprotectores"- *dice sonriendo* -"ahora que recuerdo... Fer! había una ropa que te quería mostrar que creo que te quedaran muy lindas, si quieres aprovechamos y las ves mientras yo me ducho..."-

Fernanda: -"¿ropa? aah... no soy fan de la ropa... prácticamente ando toda desaliñada y fodongis... pero... ok"- *sonríe*

Wheeljack: -"¿ropa? ¿Esas cosas que usan en sus cuerpos?" *dice confundido*

Bumblebee: -"claro que si Jackie jejejeje ellos no cuentan con armadura como nosotros"-

Smokescreen: -"es verdad"-

Anica: -"jejeje de acuerdo Fer y descuida tengo la sospecha de que te gustaran"- *dice sonriendo* -"bueno venga vamos"- *dice mientras vuelve a caminar en dirección a su cuarto*

Fernanda: -"vavavavavava"- *dice tranquila y la sigue a su cuarto...*

Knock Out: *escucha a Anica* de acuerdo vamos, y Wheeljack si te hace sentir mejor te puedes quedar con nosotros esperando"-

Maria: -"las espero afuero eso de ropa y eso... no es lo mío..."- -dice recargándose en el pie de Bee*

Wheeljack: *asiente* -"claro que me hace sentir mejor esperar afuera... no quiero entrar... muchas niñas"- *bromea*

Smokescreen: *se ríe*

Bumblebee: -"ya llegamos"- *dice tranquilo*

Anica: -"bien chicos, esperen aquí"- *dice mientras abre la puerta de su cuarto* -"no tardamos, ok..."-

Knock Out: -"tranquila, aquí las esperamos"- *dice recargándose en la pare frente de la puerta*

Anica: -"ok"- *dice con una sonrisa mientras entra a su cuarto con Fer siguiéndola de cerca*

" **En el Cuarto"**

Anica: -"bien Fer dame un momento, esta ropa te va a encantar"- *dice mientras busca en su armario* -"aja! aquí está"- *dice mientras saca una camisa suelta Blanca con un diseño idéntico al pecho de Wheeljack, junto con un pantalón corto color Gris con blanco en el borde y zapatos color Gris* -"¿y qué opinas?"- *le pregunta con una sonrisa*

Fernanda: *sonríe emocionada* -"kyaaaaa! Es perfecta!"- *exclama tomando la ropa* -"me encanta Anica!"- *se ríe* -"jejejejejejejejejeje"-

" **Con los Demás"**

Smokescreen: *sonríe* -"al menos están tranquilas..."-

Wheeljack: -"ni que lo digas... fue feo el susto de anoche..."-

Maria: -"claro que yes... y creo Fer se traumo"- *parpadea*

Bumblebee: -"se trauma con todo déjala"-

Knock Out: -"esa chica a superado cosas peores, podrá superar esta también"- *dice tranquilo*

" **En el Cuarto"**

Anica: -"jejejeje me alegro que te guste Fer, por que la hice yo, poco después de que Wheeljack se convirtiera en tu guardián"- *dice con una sonrisa colocando la ropa en la cama* -"si quieres te cambias mientras yo me ducho, y tranquila que yo también estaré vestida como mi guardián"- *dice mientras vuelve al armario y saca una camisa también suelta solo que esta era Roja con un diseño idéntico al pecho de Knock Out, con otro pantalón corto de color rojo con un toque de plateado y zapatos de color negro* -"¿qué opinas? también lo hice yo, y estoy trabajando en los de Maria y Miko"- *dice sonriendo colocando su ropa al lado de la de Fer en la cama*

" **Con los Demás"**

Maria: -"eso sí... sobrevivió a un accidente en cuatrimoto, vive con fobia a las arañas... tu dime"- *se encoge de hombros*

Wheeljack: -"wow"-

Smokescreen: -"bueno a esperar..."- *dice tranquilo*

Bumblebee: -"esperen sentados... tardaran..."-

Knock Out: -"si, tienes razón"- *dice mientras se sienta en el piso*

" **En el Cuarto"**

Fernanda: *sonríe y la ve* -"gracias, gracias, gracias!"- *dice dispuesta a cambiarse* -"disfruta tu baño cuando salgas ya me veras con otro estilo"- *sonríe*

Anica: -"jejeje ok, no tardare nada normalmente me baño rápido… al menos que me vaya a lavar el cabello hay si tardo como media hora jajaja"- *dice riendo mientras entra al baño, después de un rato se escucha el sonido de la regadera abrirse*

Fernanda: *escucha el ruido de la regadera y tranquila empieza a cambiarse* -"tararararararara"-

" **Con los Demás"**

Smokescreen: *toma su modo vehículo para dormir* -"despiértenme cuando salgan..."- *dice entrando en recarga*

Wheeljack: -"que novato tan perezoso"-

Bumblebee: -"prefiero verlo así que en problemas..."-

Maria: *se ríe*

Knock Out: -"tenías que verlo esta mañana Wheeljack, tuve que patearlo para que despertara"- *dice con una sonrisa burlona*

Wheeljack: -"¿así de grave? je que vergüenza"-

Maria: -"jajajajajajajajajajaja yo me despertaba a las tres de la mañana para mis chequeos médicos"-

Bumblebee: -"lo recuerdo"-

Knock Out: -"jejejeje"-

Maria: *se estira y los ve* -"propongo... aaah... se me fue la idea"-

Knock Out: *sacude la cabeza por las payasadas de Maria*

Maria: *se ríe*

" **En el Cuarto"**

Anica: *está en la ducha bañándose tranquilamente, después de 5 minutos sale y se pone una toalla* -"Fer voy a entrar al cuarto ¿ya estas vestida?"- *dice desde la puerta del baño*

Fernanda: *asiente sonriente y se ve con su nuevo cambio de ropa* -"ya estoy!"- *grita emocionada*

Anica: -"ok"- *entra a la habitación y ve a Fer* -"te ves increíble chica"- *dice con una sonrisa* -"bueno ahora me toca a mí"- *dice mientras camina a la cama donde tiene la ropa* -"si quieres sales para que los chicos te vean o me esperas y salimos las dos a la vez, de todos modos me arreglo rápido"-

" **En el cuarto"**

Fernanda: *se queda pensando un momento* -"no lo sé..."- *se tapa los ojos* -"yo no veo... ya sé... primero yo y luego tu para que seas el broche de oro"- *dice tranquila* -"además... así te cambias bien tranquila"- *sonríe*

Anica: -"jejeje de acuerdo, y tranquila saldré pronto"- *dice con una sonrisa mientras la ve dirigirse a la puerta*

" **Con los Demás"**

Bumblebee: *escucha que se abre la puerta* -"oh, hola F... ¿Fernanda?"- *se sorprende de su ropa* -"Wheeljack mira"-

Maria: -"jajajaja Jackie tiene clon!"-

Wheeljack: *se jira y se sorprende* -"wow"-

Fernanda: *se ríe* ¿les gusta? Anica lo hizo para mí"- *dice modelando* -"jijijijijij no sé, pero me gusto"-

Knock Out: *se sorprende al ver a Fer* -"wow"-

" **En el Cuarto"**

Anica: -"bien ahora me visto rápido y listo"- *dice después de haberse peinado, se pone rápidamente la ropa* -"listo"- *se mira en el espejo* -"jejeje espero que a los demás les guste"- *dice mientras camina a la puerta y la abre*

" **Con los Demás"**

Anica: -"ya estoy!"- *dice al salir*

Knock Out: *gira cuando escucha la voz de Anica y cuando la ve se le cae la mandíbula*

Bumblebee: -"¿es tiempo de clones?"-

Wheeljack: *sonríe* -"eso parece jejejejejeje"-

Fernanda: *da un giro* -"¿qué tal nos vemos?"-

Maria: -"woooow se ven cool!"-

Anica: -"jejejeje me alegro que les guste, y Maria estoy haciendo unos para ti y Miko con sus respectivos guardianes, el brazo me atraso un poco pero dentro de dos o tres días los debo tener listos"- *dice sonriendo*

Knock Out: -"..."- *no dice nada, todavía está con la mandíbula colgando y no sale de su impresión*

Maria: -"¡¿en serio?! wiiiio gracias!"- *dice feliz*

Wheeljack: -"wow... nada mal niñas"- *dice asombrado*

Bumblebee: *llama la atención de Knock Out* -"oye casa nova reacciona..."- *le dice burlón*

Fernanda: *se ríe* -"me siento pro"-

Anica: -"jejeje si Fer, eres muy pro"- *dice divertida para luego voltear a ver a los otros* -"imagino que ninguno a tomado su energon hoy ¿verdad?"-

Knock Out: *escucha lo que dijo Bee y por fin reacciona* -"ah... no, Smoke y yo no hemos tomado nuestro energon, no se ellos"- *dice apuntando con el pulgar a Bee y Wheeljack*

Bumblebee: -"yo ya... más temprano... ¿Jackie?"-

Wheeljack: -"yo aún no"- *dice tranquilo*

Maria: -"nanananana muertos de hambre"-

Fernanda: -"Maria!"-

Maria: -"jajajajajajaja"-

Smokescreen: *niega*

Anica: *sacude la cabeza divertida* -"jejeje bueno, que dicen si vamos todos a la cacina para que ustedes busquen su energon, y nosotras podemos ir a hacernos el desayuno"- *dice con una sonrisa*

Knock Out: -"por mi está bien"- *dice encogiéndose de hombros*

Wheeljack: -"perfecto"-

Bumblebee: -"¿qué esperamos? vamos los acompaño"-

Smokescreen: -"el último en llegar es alimento de Scraplet!"-

Maria: -"huevo podrido la frase es huevo podrido!"- *se van corriendo*

Fernanda: -"esperen!"- *los sigue*

Anica: -"oigan, tramposos!"- *Les grita* -"rápido Knock Out!"- *le dice para después comenzar a correr*

Knock Out: -"espera!"- *dice mientras empieza a correr tras ella, dejando atrás de él a Fer, Bee y Wheeljack que no se habían movido aun*

Fernanda: -"¿los seguimos?"-

Bumblebee: -"de por si debo ver que Maria no se meta en líos..."-

Wheeljack: *toma a Fer y la sube en su hombro* -"vamos pues..."- *dice empezando a correr*

Maria: -"jajajajaja yo ganare!"- *exclama feliz de la vida*

Smokescreen: -"vuelve acá Maria!"- *la sigue de cerca*

Anica: *sigue corriendo, pero recuerda algo y va rápido a un panel en la pared, después de anotar una clave se abre una pequeña compuerta y de ella saca algo que parece una tabla de surf* -"jejeje hace mucho que quiero usarla"- *dice con una sonrisa para después presionar un botón en la tabla y esta comienza a flotar a nivel de los pies de Anica* -"me alegro de haber logrado convencer a Annie de dejarme ir un momento a la dimensión donde conseguí esto"- *dice mientras se sube a la tabla*

Knock Out: *llega corriendo a donde esta Anica y la ve encima de la tabla* -"¿qué es eso?"- *le pregunta confundido*

Anica: -"una tabla voladora, la conseguí en una dimensión que le pedí a Annie que me llevara, tambien tengo la de Fer guardada y también tengo una para los demás humanos pero se las voy a dar luego"- *dice con una sonrisa flotando con la ayuda de la tabla hasta el nivel de la cara de Knock Out* -"bueno vamos, tenemos que lograr llegar primeros a la cocina"- *dice feliz para después salir a gran velocidad en dirección a la cocina*

Knock Out: -"espera!"- *dice para volver a seguirla* _-valla, esa cosa es rápida-_ *piensa asombrado*

Fernanda: *siente como Wheeljack corre* -"más rápido! Ya vi a knock... ¿y Anica?"-

Wheeljack: -"no se!"- *dice corriendo hacia knock Out* -"¿y tú niña vanidoso?*

Knock Out: -"esta adelante con una especie de tabla voladora"- *dice mientras sigue corriendo*

" **Con Anica, Maria y Smokescreen"**

Maria: *corre como loca* -"no sé nada!"-

Smokescreen: *la sigue de cerca pero algo lo pasa* -"¿ah?"-

Anica: -"jejejeej adios Smoke!"- *dice mientras se va volando rápidamente en su tabla* -"hola Maria!"- *dice cuando está a punto de alcanzarla*

Knock Out: -"esta adelante con una especie de tabla voladora"- *dice mientras sigue corriendo*

" **Con Fernanda, Knock Out y Wheeljack"**

Fernanda/Wheeljack: -"¡¿tabla voladora?!"- *lo siguen de cerca mientras corren*

Knock Out: -"si una tabla, dice que la consiguió en otra dimensión y que tú también tienes una Fer"- *dice sin parar de correr*

Fernanda: -"¡¿para mí?! Wii!"-

Knock Out: -"si bueno, démonos prisa, no me gusta la idea de que ande sola"- *dice un poco preocupado aun corriendo*

Wheeljack: -"pues muévete!"-

Fernanda: -"corran hombres, o mechs o lo que sean!"-

Knock Out: -"y que crees que estamos haciendo"- *dice un poco molesto mientras sigue corriendo*

" **Con Anica, Maria y Smokescreen"**

Smokescreen: *se sorprende* -"¡¿Anica?!"-

Maria: -"wooooooow linda tabla!"- *exclama y sonríe* -"¿es rápida?"-

Anica: -"tu dime!"- *dice con una sonrisa para después pasar a Maria a toda velocidad*

Maria: -"jajajajaja"-

*cuando Anica había llegado a la cocina sin que nadie le alcanzara se sorprendió de encontrar a…*

Bumblebee: *sentando como si tuviera tiempo ahí* -"hola Anica*

Anica: -"¡¿Bee?! ¡¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?!"- *dice asombrada aun flotando en su tabla voladora*

Bumblebee: -"se fueron por el camino largo..."-

Smokescreen: *llega siguiendo a Maria y se sorprenden ante la escena de la cocina* -"¿que...?"-

Maria: -"wow... creo dimos toda la vuelta"-

Anica: -"si... creo que si"- *dice mientras desciende lentamente hasta que llega al suelo, se baja de la tabla y con su pie le da un golpe para que un extremo suba hasta su mano donde la apaga* -"parece que por la emoción nos fuimos por el camino largo"- *dice con una sonrisa nerviosa*

Knock Out: *llega a la cocina* -"¿qué?"- *se extraña al ver a Bee ya que no recordaba haberlo visto en todo el camino, pero después de pensar un poco se dio cuenta de que había pasado* -"tomamos el camino largo, verdad"- *dice pero sonó más como una afirmación que una pregunta*

Anica: *simplemente asiente con la cabeza*

Bumblebee: -"se dejaron llevar... por Maria..."-

Maria: *con una gota en la sien* -"yo no fui..."-

Fernanda: -"aja yo no fui! Jajajajaja"-

Smokescreen: *niega* -"fui el segundo en caer no puede ser..."-

Anica: -"creo que todos nos dejamos llevar un poco, jejeje"- *ríe nerviosa mientras se soba la nuca con una mano y sostiene la tabla con la otra* -"pero no importa, lo importante es que ya llegamos a la cocina y todos podemos desayunar"- *dice sonriendo*

Knock Out: -"si tienes razón"- *dice mientras termina de entrar a la cocina y se dirige al dispensador de energon*

Fernanda: -"si tengo..."- *siente que le congelan el suelo y se cae* -"oye!"-

Maria: *corre al refrigerador y se sirve el ultimo trozo de flan* -"mmm que rico..."- *susurra*

Wheeljack: -"¿niña estas bien?"- *dice ayudando a Fer a pararse*

Fernanda: -"ejem si jejejeje"-

Bumblebee: -"Maria..."-

Smokescreen: -"jajajajajajaja"-

Maria: -"¿que hice ahora? solo quería mi flan"- *hace un puchero*

Bumblebee: -"fue el medio que usaste para conseguirlo..."-

Anica: *sacude la cabeza en negación* -"no tiene remedio…"- *susurra para después dirigirse al refrigerador para ver que preparar de desayuno* -"mmm... hey Fer ¿quieres el clásico desayuno de huevo con tocino?"- *le pregunta*

Knock Out: *se sirve energon en un cubo* -"jejeje tenemos suerte de no tener que preocuparnos por comer algo diferente todo el tiempo ¿verdad Smoke?"-

Smokescreen: -"así es Knock Out, tenemos esa gran suerte..."-

Wheeljack: -"¿Fer que desayunaras?"-

Fernanda: *sonríe* -"pido el huevo con tocino, hace hambre..."-

Anica: -"jejeje ok, siéntate hoy me toca cocinar a mí, tranquila, puedo hacerlo con una mano sin problemas"- *dice sonriendo para después apoyar la tabla en la mesa y agarrar los ingredientes para ir a cocinarlos, con un poco de dificulta por el brazo roto*

Knock Out: -"¿segura que puedes tu sola Anica?"- *le pregunta preocupado*

Anica: -"jeje si tranquilo Knock, estoy bien"- *le dice sonriendo y colocando los ingredientes en la mesa, aun con un poco de dificultad*

Fernanda: -"que terca, deja te ayudo..."- *dice tomando parte de los ingredientes para ayudarle* -"venga..."-

Anica: *suspira resinada* -"está bien..."- *dice mientras deja que la ayude*

Maria: *come tranquila su trozo de flan*

Smokescreen: *toma de un cubo un trago de energon* -"las dos son tercas..."- *dice tranquilo*

Wheeljack: -"estoy de acuerdo no sé como le hago con mi humana"- *se burla*

Fernanda: -"oye!"-

Bumblebee: *se ríe*

Anica: -"hey Fer, apenas me recupere de mi brazo te preparare un desayuno completo, para agradecerte tu ayuda"- *le dice sonriendo*

Knock Out: -"a ver si te acuerdas para ese momento"- *dice burlón en voz baja pero aun así Anica lo escucha*

Anica: -"oye!"-

Fernanda: -"jajajaja no hace falta... estoy acostumbrada a la avena cinco días a la semana"- *sonríe*

Maria: -"guacala..."-

Fernanda: -"oye!"-

Bumblebee: -"¡Danielle!"-

Maria: -"ay..."-

Smokescreen: *se ríe*

Anica: -"pues te vas desacostumbrando, porque una vez que recupere mi brazo, será desayuno gurmé cada días"- *dice sonriendo orgullosa*

Fernanda: -"ta bien"- *sonríe*

Knock Out: -"¿pedirás comida a domicilio todos los días?"- *le pregunta burlón*

Anica: -"Oye!"- *le dice molesta dándole una patada en el pie que ni le duele*

Knock Out: -"¿eso es todo?"- *le pregunta sonriendo burlonamente y levantando una ceja*

Anica: -"no... Maria por favor congela le una pierna"- *dice sonriendo malévolamente*

Knock Out: -"espera... ¿qué?"-

Bumblebee: *contiene la risa*

Smokescreen: -"Knock yo que tú me callaba..."- *le pide*

Wheeljack: -"oh... llamaron a la artillería pesada..."- *se ríe al ver a Maria pararse en la mesa*

Fernanda: -"esos modales..."-

Maria: *hace movimientos raros de estiramiento y extiende una mano a una pierna de Knock Out congelándola de un rayo* -"jijijijijijijijiji"-

Anica: -"gracias!"- *le dice a Maria feliz para después seguir con el desayuno como si nada hubiera pasado*

Knock Out: *trata de liberarse del hielo* -"¿me ayudan?"- *pregunta viendo a los Bots*

Bumblebee: -"es una protegida mía no me meto..."- *dice señalando a Maria*

Maria: -"jajajajajaja"-

Fernanda: *está ayudando a Anica*

Wheeljack: -"nah, te lo buscaste solo doc."-

Smokescreen: *ve a Knock Out y se encoge de hombros* -"conociendo a Maria... no me meto..."-

Anica: -"jejejeje"- *ríe mientras sigue con el desayuno*

Knock Out: -"gracias por el apoyo"- *dice sarcástico en voz baja mientras sigue tratando de salir del hielo*

Anica: -"oh, por cierto Fer, Maria, les quería preguntar si me querían acompañar más tarde al centro comercial, quiero ver si puedo comprarme mi nuevo teléfono"- *les pregunta sonriendo*

Fernanda: -"clarines"-

Maria: -"si..."- *dice seria sorprendiendo a todos pero le brillan los ojos* -"solo si pasamos a la zona de dulces, la zona de juegos y a la tienda de mascotas!"-

Fernanda: -"..."-

Bumblebee: -"¿ah...?"-

Wheeljack: -"jajajajajajajaja"-

Smokecreen: -"... ¿uh?"-

Anica: -"amm... ¿claro…?"- *dice no muy segura*

Knock Out: *logra salir del hielo* -"así es la Maria que todos conocemos"- *dice encogiéndose de hombros indiferente*

Maria: *pone un gesto triste* -"son como la mula de mi hermano! Piedras..."- *les da la espalda*

Fernanda: -"... no es eso... aahh..."-

Bumblebee: *niega*

Smokescreen: -"..."-

Wheeljack: -"ya se enojó la pequeñita"- *se burla*

Anica: -"jejeje ya tranquila Maria"- *ríe divertida* -"¿que dices si te compramos un helado cuando lleguemos?"- *le pregunta sonriendo*

Knock Out: *le susurra a Smoke* -"la convenció en 3... 2... 1..."-

Smokescreen: *asiente mirando*

Maria: *se da la vuelta y sonríe* -"trato!"-

Fernanda: *con una gota en la sien*

Anica: -"jejejeje"- *ríe feliz* -"de acuerdo es un trato, solo terminemos de desayunar, vamos a saludar a los demás y salimos"- *dice sonriendo*

Knock Out: *le susurra a Smoke* -"te lo dije"- *dice sonriendo burlón*

Fernanda: *se ríe*

Maria: -"de acuerdo"- *sonríe*

Bumblebee: -"anda Maria... comete tu flan..."- *dice tranquilo y la ve comer*

Smokescreen: *se ríe* -"esta chica no tiene remedio..."-

Wheeljack: *se encoge de hombros*

Anica: -"jejeje, bien Fer lo huevos están listos ¿qué tal el tocino?"- *le pregunta mientras sirve los huevos en dos platos*

Knock Out: -"bueno, que se le va a hacer, es Maria"- *dice encogiéndose de hombros y dándole otro sorbo a su energon*

Fernanda: -"wiii"- *se sienta a comer de su plato* -"mmm que rico..."- *empieza a comer*

Smokescreen: -"no se puede hacer nada... es Maria..."- *dice tranquilo*

Anica: *se sienta a comer* -"mmm..."- *dice feliz comiendo su desayuno*

Knock Out: -"si, tienes razón"- *dice aun susurrando*

Anica: -"mmm... bueno después de comer ¿qué dicen si vamos primero a saludar a los otros antes de irnos al centro comercial?"- *les pregunta a las chicas pero piensa algo y agrega*-"... y también hay que ver como convencemos a Ratchet para que me deje salir"- *dice pensativa*

Fernanda: -"mmm…"-

Maria: -"buena idea! Pero... nah el problema es mi carnal"-

Smokescree: -"es un dilema..."-

Bumblebee: -"yo hablo con el doc... Rodrigo es otra cuestión..."-

Anica: -"cierto... no sé quién es más estricto... el Doc. O Rodrigo"- *dice a modo de broma*

Knock Out: -"yo creo que es un empate"- *dice sonriendo burlón*

Anica: -"jejejeje"- *se ríe pero recuerda algo* -"... casi lo olvido, tengo que llevarle su energon a los Cons, y descuida Maria esta vez puedo ir sola"- *dice sonriendo mientras se para a buscar el energon*

Knock Out: *se tensa con la idea de que Anica valla sola a donde los Decepticons*

 **Y listo!**

 **Espero que le haya gustado el Cap.**

 **Como ya dije, a partir de hoy subiré dos capítulos por día.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola!**

 **Aquí el otro capítulo del día**

 **Ah, y habrá un invitado especial en este capítulo.**

 **Espero les guste!**

 **-"…"- habla normal.**

 _ **-…- pensamientos.**_

 ***…* lo que está pasando.**

 _En el Capítulo anterior_

 _Anica: -"jejejeje"- *se ríe pero recuerda algo* -"... casi lo olvido, tengo que llevarle su energon a los Cons, y descuida Maria esta vez puedo ir sola"- *dice sonriendo mientras se para a buscar el energon*_

 _Knock Out: *se tensa con la idea de que Anica valla sola a donde los Decepticons*_

 **Capítulo Doce**

Maria: -"primero muerta!"- *grita siguiendo a Anica* -"yo voy porque voy, soy tu chinche ahora!"-

Fernanda/Anica: *con una gota en la sien*

Smokescreen: _-que la siga que la siga que la siga-_ *piensa*

Bumblebee: -"deberíamos... acompañarte... un Bot también ¿no? precauciones..."-

Anica: -"jeje, está bien Maria puedes venir*

María: - "¡Sí!" -

Anica: -"y si uno de ustedes quiere venir también chicos está bien, pero no creo que sea necesaria tantas precauciones"- *dice encogiéndose se hombros*

Knock Out: _-si supieras-_ *piensa*

Fernanda: -"es que... ya sabes... los Bots... piensan en todo jejejejeje"-

Maria: *sonríe*

Knock Out: -"bien ¿quién de nosotros va?"- *pregunta viendo a Bee, Smoke y Wheeljack*

Bumblebee: -"mmm Smokescreen... aun eres novato"-

Smokescreen: *lo ve molesto*

Wheeljack: -"puedo ir yo sin problemas... los Cons no pueden conmigo"-

Bumblebee: -"¿Knock Out? ella... es tu humana después de todo..."-

Anica: -"bueno pueden venir ambos si quieren, por mí no hay problema"- *dice encogiéndose de hombros dándole los últimos ajustes a los robost de servicio*

Knock Out: -"me parece bien ¿tú que dices Wheeljack?"- *pregunta viéndolo*

Wheeljack: -"necesitas el respaldo de un Wrecrer de todas formas niño bonito"- *dice a modo de burla y sonríe*

Maria: -"listo! Somos la fuerza de elite anti Cons!"-

Bumblebee: *niega* -"Danielle..."-

Fernanda: -"jajajajajajajajaja"-

Anica: -"jajajaja claro Maria"- *dice divertida* -"bueno vengan vamos"- *dice mientras sube a tabla y flota un poco* -"mientras más pronto comencemos, más pronto terminamos"- *dice sonriendo* -"Maria sube te llevo"- *dice haciéndole señas para que suba a la tabla*

Knock Out: -"ten cuidado no te vayas a caer Anica"- *dice preocupado*

Anica: -"jejeje tranquilo Knock, se manejar esto hasta con los ojos vendados"- *dice sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo*

Maria: *sube emocionada a la tabla* -"para hacerlo más interesante sugiero algo de hielo..."-

Bumbleee: - "¡No!" -

Maria: -"ay"-

Wheeljack: -"vamos pues no perdamos tiempo"-

Smokescreen: -"con cuidado Knock ¿entendido?"- *pide preocupado porque Anica ira a ver a los Cons"-

Fernanda: *parpadea*

Anica: -"jejeje de acuerdo vamos… pero primero..."- *dice mientras se eleva hasta quedar cara a cara con los Bots* -"¡El último en llegar es un huevo podrido!"- *dice para después salir a toda velocidad de la cocina con los robots de servicio detrás de ella*

Knock out: -"¡descuida no dejare que nada le pase!"- *le grita a Smoke mientras sale corriendo detrás de Anica seguido de cerca por Wheeljack* -"¡Anica espera!"- *le grita*

Anica: -"jajaja ¡apúrense tortugas!"- *les grita burlona mientras aumenta un poco más la velocidad*

Maria: *se ríe* -"esto si es velocidad! Corran lentos!"- *dice escarchando el lugar* -"jijijijijiji"-

Anica: -"jajajaja"- *ríe divertida mientras acelera otro poco* -"¡a ver si nos alcanzan, par de lentos!"- *les grita burlona*

Maria: *se ríe* -"jajajajajajajajajaja tortugas!"-

Wheeljack: *toma su modo vehículo y sigue con velocidad a las chicas* -"vamos Doc.! Muévete!"- *le dice*

Knock Out: -"¡ya voy!"- *dice mientras toma su modo vehículo también*

Anica: *se da cuenta que se están acercando a la puerta que lleva al territorio de los Cons y sonríe malvadamente cuando se le ocurre una pequeña travesura* -"hey Maria, mira esto..."-

Maria: *mira a Anica confundida y sonríe* -"¿qué tienes en mente? dime"- *sonríe*

Wheeljack: -"Knock casi las alcanzamos!"- *exclama*

Knock Out: *acelera más para tratar de alcanzar a las chicas*

Anica: -"jejeje tu solo has un poco de neblina atrás de nosotras..."- *dice con una sonrisa malvada*

Maria: *sonríe* -"perfecto!"- *exclama haciendo un poco de neblina fría detrás de ellas*

Anica: -"jajaja bien, ahora déjame el resto a mi"- *dice sonriendo acelerando otro poco*

Wheejack: -"¡¿qué?!"- *exclama al ver la neblina* -"Knock cuidado!"-

Knock Out: -"¡¿pero qué?!"- *dice mientras derrapa un poco para evitar chocar con Wheeljack* -"eso es trampa!"- *les grita a las chicas*

Anica: -"jajaja que yo sepa nunca pusimos reglas!"- *le dice divertida*

Knock Out: -"¡ahora verán!"- *dice mientras acelera junto con Wheeljack*

Anica: -"jejeje fíjate en esto Maria"- *dice mientras ve la puerta para ir a adonde están los cons* -"solo un poco más... ya!"- *dice mientras frena de improvisto pero se sujeta bien de la tabla y agarra a Maria para evitar que se callera, mientras que por debajo de ellas pasan Knock y Wheeljack en sus modos vehículos*

Knock Out: -"¿Qué…?"- *dice extrañado cuando pasan a las chicas, pero se da cuenta que están a punto de chocarse con la pared* -"aahh!"- *tratan de frenar pero ya es muy tarde*

Wheeljack: *sigue a Knock Out como puede tratando de frenar pero ambos terminan chocando* -"chatarra!"-

Maria: *se ríe al ver la escena* -"eso fue coool! Otra vez!"- *dice emocionada*

Anica: -"jajajaja chicos no puedo creer que cayeran en esa jajaja"- *dice mientras se sujeta el estómago de tanto reír*

Knock Out: *gruñe mientras se Transforma y se frota la cabeza* -"¡no es divertido!"- *dice un poco avergonzado por haber caído en la broma tan fácilmente*

Wheeljack: -"me siento un tonto..."- *murmura tomando su forma bípeda* -"chatarra..."-

Maria: -"jajajajajajaja tan grandotes y tan manipulables jajajajaja"-

Kncok de salida: * gruñe *

Anica: -"jajajaja aahh… vamos, no se pongan así, solo fue una broma"- *dice sonriendo y abriendo grade sus ojos, asiéndose la inocente*

Knock Out: *trata de seguir enojado, pero le cuesta al ver los ojos de Anica, al final se rinde y suspira derrotado* -"está bien, solo vamos a entregar el energon para después ir con los otros ¿de acuerdo?"-

Anica: -"¡De acuerdo!"- *dice con una sonrisa mientras se dirige a la puerta de los Cons con Maria atrás*

Maria: -"vamos Wheeljack, si te portas mal le diré a Fer"- *sonríe*

Wheeljack: -"pues dile, no me da miedo"-

Maria: -"nanananan"- *se queja mientras se dirigen a ver a los Cons*

Anica: -"jejeje"- *se ríe divertida mientras entran* -"ya llego por quien lloraban!"- *grita al entrar*

Knock Out: *sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa*

Megatron: *gruñe* -"ya era hora humana ¿pensabas dejarnos sin energon acaso?"- *dice molesto*

Anica: -"hay pero que gruñón te pones cuando tienes hambre"-

Maria: -"Megatonto es un tonto gruñón cuando quiere"-

Wheeljack: -"quieta Maria..."- *dice serio* -"no se quejen Cons agradezcan que le traemos su energon"- *dice cruzándose de brazos*

Anica: *mira bien a Megatron* -"oye ¿Qué te paso?"- *le pregunta extrañada al verlo todo cubierto de arañazos y golpes* -"eso no lo pudo hacer las descargas…"-

Megatron: -"bueno…"- *dice distraído mientras recuerda como termino tan lastimado*

 **Escena retrospectiva**

 _Megatron: -"malditos humanos, ni crean que olvidare esto"- *dijo al seguir pensando en lo que pasó, pero luego se percató de un detalle, había dejado de sentir descargas* -"jejeje parece que algo les falló, esta es mi oportunidad"-_

 _Miles: -"¿de verdad crees eso?"- *llega un encapuchado cruzado de brazos* -"antes que digas algo, yo desactive todo, en si los demás ni se percatan de los peores desastres. Pero lo hice no para liberarte"-_

 _Megatron: -"¿entonces para que lo hiciste patético humano?"-_

 _Miles: -"es gracioso que me digas humano como si lo fuera al cien por ciento, en realidad soy un híbrido entre humano y demonio, y si lo hice fue para que sufras"-_

 _Megatron: -"¿tu hacerme daño? No me hagas reír"-_

 _Miles: -"lastimaste a una amiga de maría, y teniendo ella esa posición y el hecho de que es inocente es más que suficiente para lo que viene. Ya puedes venir"- *llega otro encapuchado* -"él es Alex Mercer, o Zeus según los militares, y el será tu torturador. Divierte amigo"- *dice para luego irse*_

 _Alex: -"¿sabes algo? Cuentan con muchas ventajas para aniquilar la tierra, pero hay cosas que no poseen y que nos hace mucho más fuertes que ustedes"- *antes de que Megatron diga algo, Alex trasforma su brazo derecho en una espada y el izquierdo en una garra enorme* -"prepárate para lo que viene"- *después de eso solo se llegaron a escuchar los gritos del líder de los Decepticons*_

 **Fin de Flash Back**

Megatron: -"no quiero hablar de eso…"- *dice con un escalofrió*

Anica: -"ok…"- *dice extrañada*

Maria: -"¡ya nadie nos valora!"- *dice escarchando un muro* -"ups..."-

Anica: -"¡Maria!"- *dice un poco molesta olvidando lo de Megatron* -"en serio Maria, debes tratar de controlarte más"- *dice seria*

Maria: -"perdón! No quería..."- *se hace chiquita*

Megatron: *aprovecha que la atención de Anica está en Maria para verla detalladamente* _-solo espera humana, muy pronto te tendré entre mis garras-_ *piensa con una sonrisa siniestra, olvidándose que los Bots estaban hay también*

Knock Out: *entre cierra los ojos con sospecha al ver la mirada que le está dando Megatron a Anica* _-esto no me gusta, conozco esa mirada y nunca significa nada bueno-_ *piensa preocupado y volteando para ver si Wheeljack se había dado cuenta también, por la mirada que le dio, parece que si se dio cuenta también*

Wheeljack: *asiente un poco ante la mirada de Knock Out* -"mmm…"- _-Megatron trama algo... -_ *piensa serio*

" **En otro lado"**

Fernanda: -"¿Bee...? ¿Crees que les vaya bien con los Cons?"-

Bumblebee: -"eso espero... van tras de ti y Anica... pero más de Anica..."-

" **Con los demás"**

Anica: *suspira* -"está bien tranquila, ya no estoy molesta, pero trata de controlarte ¿sí?"-

Maria: -"está bien... por algo... soy Snow Queen Prime!"-

Megatron: *se da cuenta muy tarde que los otros dos lo habían visto* _-Maldición! se dieron cuenta, y Knock Out me conoce más, sabrá que algo sucede-_ *piensa con un gruñido y casi aplasta el cubo de energon a medio tomar que tenía en la mano*

Knock Out: _-Diablos, Megatron se dio cuenta de que lo vimos, conociéndolo sabrá que ahora sospechamos que trama algo-_ *piensa serio y le hace una seña a Wheeljack para que detenga a las chicas, era mejor que se fueran ya*

Wheeljack: *asiente ante las señas de Knock Out y ve a las chicas* -"Anica recuerda que tenemos cosas que hacer vámonos y Maria ven acá que capaz congelas..."-

Maria: -"muy tarde..."- *señala a Starscream quien está congelado*

Wheeljack: -"afuera Maria"-

Anica: -"jejeje"- *se ríe un poco al ver a Starscream congelado* -"nunca me aburro de eso"- *dice en voz baja para sí misma, después regresa su atención a Wheeljack* -"si tienes razón, vamos"- *dice sonriendo subiendo de nuevo a su tabla* -"sube Maria"- *le hace señas para que suba*

Knock Out: -"si, mejor vámonos"- *dice serio mientras mira fijamente a Megatron, el cual le devuelve la mirada*

Maria: -"clarines!"- *sonríe subiendo a la tabla…* -"adios Megabruto!"- *pensando* _-no puedo creer que en otra línea sea como mi tío-_

Wheeljack: *asiente* -"afuera niñas ya, ya, ya... Starbobo se me bien así jejejejeje"-

Anica: -"jejeje si es verdad, bueno vamos"- *dice mientras sale por la puerta junto con Maria*

Megatron: -"no podrán protegerlas por siempre"- *dice de la nada deteniendo a Wheeljack que estaba a punto de salir también*

Knock Out: *mira a Megratron con sospecha* -"¿qué quieres decir?"- *le pregunta serio, a pesar de que sabe muy bien a que se refiere*

Megatron: -"sabes a qué me refiero Knock Out, no siempre estarán para poder proteger a Anica y a Fernanda, en algún momento se descuidaran y será entonces que me llevare a ambas"- *dice sonriendo siniestramente*

Knock Out: *gruñe* -"no mientras mi Spark siga latiendo"-

" **Afuera con los Demas"**

Maria: *sale sin darse cuenta de nada* -"jijijijiji"-

Fernanda: -"¿qué tal todo?"- *dice curiosa esperando*

Maria: -"congele al bobo"- *ríe*

Fernanda: -"vientos..."-

Bumblebee: -"ay Maria..."-

Anica: -"jejejeje"- *ríe divertida pero se da cuenta de que Knock Out y Wheeljack no estaban* -"¿mmm…? qué raro, parece que se quedaron atrás, hey chicos, ¿podrían ir a buscarlos por favor?"- *le pregunta sonriendo a Bee y Smoke*

" **Dentro con los Bots y Cons"**

Wheeljack: *gruñe y le apunta con uno de sus cañones* -"a un Wrecrer no lo amenaces Megatron... y de las humanas te mantienes alejado... a Fer no te le acerques... y a Anica menos que ya me tienes harto con tus intentos de secuestro..."- *gruñe*

Megatron: -"no me das miedo Wrecrer, además, no creo que quieras tener que explicarle a Anica el porque me disparaste cuando no te había atacado"- *dice sonriendo burlón*

Knock Out: *gruñe molesto al darse cuenta que Megatron tenía razón* -"baja el arma Wheeljack, no podemos arriesgarnos a que Anica sepa algo de esto, sabes cómo es, vendría sin pensarlo dos veces a enfrentar a los Cons"- *dice pero se da cuenta de la mirada burlona que le está dando Megatron* -"y eso es lo que quieres, verdad"- *pregunta pero suena más como una afirmación* -"por eso tratas de provocarnos, para que bajemos la guardia"- *dice serio*

Megatron: *sonríe mostrando sus dientes afilados* -"puede que si como puede que no, quien sabe"- *dice burlón*

" **Afuera con los Demás"**

Fernanda: -"buena idea vayan, vayan..."-

Maria: -"¿puedo ir?"-

Smokescreen/Bumblebee: -"no!"- *exclaman mientras entran*

" **Dentro con los Bots y Cons"**

Wheeljack: -"maldito seas Megatron... ojala te oxides..."- *dice bajando el arma* -"aléjate de las humanas... o incluso dejare que la niña Prime te congele... pues eres un..."- *trata de hablar más*

Smokescreen: -"¿qué pasa aquí?"-

Bumblebee: -"por la cara de todos... se ve que todo está en "paz" "- *dice sarcástico*

Knock Out: -"no pasa nada, vámonos"- *dice serio sin despegar su vista de Megatron* -"no hay nada más que hacer aquí"- *dice mientras le da la espalda a Megatron*

Megatron: -"recuerda mis palabras Doctor"- *dice Megatron tranquilamente* -"no siempre podrás estar al lado de la humana, y solo hace falta que te descuides un momento para que consiga atraparla"- *dice sonriendo*

Knock Out: -"nunca le pondrás tus asquerosas manos encima"- *dice serio sin voltearse a verlo*

Megatron: -"eso ya lo veremos doctor… ya lo veremos..."-

Wheeljack: -"ni a Anica te acercas que ahí estará Knock Out y a Fer tampoco que voy a estar yo con ella"- *dice serio*

Smokescreen: *se fija en Wheeljack y luego en Megatron*

Bumblebee: *se pone serio* -"Megatron... estas advertido... no intentes nada..."- *dice para hacer que todos salgan*

Knock Out: *está a punto de salir con los demás, pero lo siguiente que dijo Megatron hace que se congele aterrado*

Megatron: -"¿ah sí? y dime ¿cómo es que las están cuidando en este momento... si no hay nadie con ellas…?"- *dice con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes afilados*

" **Con las Chicas"**

Fernanda: *se llevó a ambas un poco más lejos* -"yo sugiero comer suhsi estando halla ¿va?"-

Maria: *camina a su lado* -"sale y vale"- *sonríe*

Anica: -"yo creo que paso, no soy muy fanática del sushi"- *dice caminado con ellas sin notar que están siendo seguidas por Laserbeak*

" **Con los Bots"**

Wheeljack: * gruñe *

Bumblebee: *lo ve serio* -"Megatron... con ellas esta una Prime"- *sonríe*

Smokescreen: -"debemos irnos ya..."-

Wheeljack: -"les pasa algo Megatron y juro que te destrozo la Spark!"- *exclama* -"vámonos!"-

" **Con las Chicas"**

Fernanda: -"ay... entonces... comes rollitos california"- *sonríe*

Maria: *se estremece y mira alrededor* -"aaaahh... escondanse!"- *dice arrojándolas a un lado mientras Laserbeak trata de atraparlas, pero en su carrera termino atrapando a Maria* -"tu...!"- *dice escarchando la carcasa*

Fernanda: - "Kyaaaa!" -

Anica: -"¡Maria!"- *dice mientras sube a su tabla para ir a ayudar a Maria* -"sueltala Laserbeak! como te escapaste!"-

" **Con los Bots"**

Knock Out: -"rápido!"- *dice mientras sale corriendo seguido de cerca por los otros*

Megatron: -"jejeje sin importar que suceda, yo abre ganado este encuentro, hasta la próxima Doctor"- *sonríe siniestramente*

Knock Out: *sigue corriendo junto con los otros, pero mientras corría se da cuenta de algo* -"ay no... sí Anica se encuentra con Laserbeak entonces sospechara que algo pasa"- *dice preocupado*

Wheeljack: -"demasiado tarde para eso, lo importante...!"-

Smokescreen: -"cállense, miren al frente!"- *dice señalando a Fernanda hecha bolita en el suelo*

Wheeljack: -"¿niña que paso?"- *pregunta preocupado*

Fernanda: -"Laserbeak..."- *susurra* -"se llevó a Maria y Anica fue tras ellos!"- *chilla*

Bumblebee: -"¡Se llevó a Maria!"-

Knock Out: -"Anica fue tras ellos!"- *dice preocupado* -"chatarra, rápido tenemos que encontrarlas"- *dice mientras comienza a correr por la dirección que Fer les señalo*

" **Con Maria y Anica"**

Maria: -"aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"- *grita congelando como puede a Laserbeak* -"dile a tu patrón que me dé la cara!"- *lo amenaza* _-si llamo su atención hacia mi tal vez las dejen en paz un rato...-_ *piensa* -"¡anda te reto!"- *dice congelándolo más*

Anica: -"resiste Maria!"- *dice acelerando para tratar de alcanzarlos sin darse cuenta que se dirigen a directo al territorio Decepticon*

Laserbeak: *sigue sosteniendo a Maria, a pesar de que esta sigue congelándolo poco a poco, no le importa ya que sabe que llegara al territorio Decepticon antes de que sus sistemas fallen y caiga, y a pesar de que no es a Maria a la que buscaba sabía que Anica no dejaría de seguirlo mientras la tenga, por lo que iría directo a las garras de su líder*

Maria: *jadea y hace un movimiento arriesgado* _-perdóname Anica...-_ *`piensa y sin que Laserbeak se dé cuenta congela la tabla de Anica pegándola en una pared y haciendo que esta quede adherida a esta sin poder zafarse y antes de que esta gritara ambos se habían alejado*

" **Con los Demás"**

Fernanda: *temblando* -"brrrrr"- *se va por un atajo para ver si su teoría es cierta... territorio Decepticon*

Wheeljack: -"niñas! -exclama notando algo pegado a un muro"- -"Knock es tu humana!"-

Smokescree: -"¡Anica!"- *exclama mirándola* -"¿que...?"-

Bumblebee: -"Maria..."- *nota el hielo que la aprisiona*

Anica: -"Laserbeak tiene a Maria!"- *dice preocupada mientras trata de zafarse de hielo pero después se da cuenta de a donde se dirigen Laserbeak y Maria* -"y van directo al territorio Decepticon!"-

Knock Out: *se acerca para liberar a Anica* -"yo me encargo de esto, ustedes deben ir por Maria"-

" **Con Maria"**

Maria: *finge que ve que Anica se acerca y grita* -"suéltame déjame ir, déjame ir!"- _-menos mal congele sus sensores así no se dará cuenta...-_ *piensa en shock*

Laserbeak: *sigue volando sin darse cuenta de que Anica ya nos lo seguía*

" **Con los Demás"**

Bumblebee: -"debo ir por ella..."- *dice emprendiendo carrera*

Smokescreen: -"deja te ayudo... serás medico pero conozco más el hielo de Maria..."- *dice apoyándolo para sacar a Anica"-

Wheeljack: *sigue a Bee*

" **Con Maria"**

Fernanda: *corre rápido hasta llegar a territorio Decepticon y nota que Laserbeak llega a él con Maria cautiva* -"ahí están..."- *susurra siguiéndolos despacio*

Maria: -"suéltame infeliz maldito hijo de..."- *grita notando donde esta* -"chin..."-

Magatron: -"ah, Laserbeak, veo que has vuelto"- *mira a Maria* -"y con una invitada, aunque no es a la que esperaba..."-

" **Con Smoke, Knock y Anica"**

Knock Out: -"gracias"- *le agradece a Smoke*

Anica: *trata de salir de hielo* -"olvídense de mí, tienen que ir por Maria!"-

Smokescree: -"Wheeljack y Bumblebee son guerreros experimentados... Maria estará bien... hablamos de Maria..."- *dice raspando el hielo con cuidado* -"con calma... Anica no te muevas o puedes lastimarte"-

" **Con Maria"**

Maria: * sorprendido * - "Megatonto" - * grita * - "imbécil" - * grita * - "será tonto, dígale a su metálica pajarraco y no se trata de una chica" -

Fernanda: *entra al sitio y observa todo* -"...!"- *piensa* _-Maria...-_

Megatron: -"¿y por qué tendría que hacer lo que me dices?"- *pregunta levantando una ceja metálica*

Maria: -"porque... aaah... no la verdad no pero pensé que mínimo tendrías honor para no tratar tan feo a una chica"- *se ríe*

Megatron: -"y dime humana ¿cómo terminaste en esta situación?

" **Con Wheeljack y Bee"**

Wheeljack: *sigue corriendo seguido de Bee* -"¡¿por dónde?!"

Bumblebee: -"por ahí!"-

" **Con Smoke, Knock y Anica"**

Anica: *deja de moverse* -"solo espero que Maria esté bien"- *dice preocupada*

Knock Out: -"ella estará bien, lo que dijo Smoke es verdad, además de que ella tiene sus poderes de hielo, yo creo que hay que preocuparse más por lo que ella le valla a hacer a los Cons"- *dice en broma para tratar de calmar a Anica, lo cual logro, pero solo un poco*

Smokescreen: -"Ani... ella capaz los congela... calmate..."-

" **Con Maria, Fer y Megatron"**

Fernanda: *en shock pensando* _-que van a hacer...-_ *sale sin que nadie se dé cuenta para toparse con los Bots*

Maria: -"bueno... digamos que... oye soy yo... seré sobrina bisnieta de Optimus pero soy un imán de líos"- *dice pensando como congelar el lugar*

Megatron: -"en eso tenemos que estar de acuerdo"- *dice mientras le da la espalda* -"ahora tengo que pensar en que hacer contigo... podría matarte y evitarme más problemas a futuro… o podría usarte como carnada para traer mi verdadero trofeo…"- *dice malvadamente*

" **Con Smoke, Knock y Anica"**

Anica: -"jeje si, tienes razón"- *dice ya más relajada, pero un está preocupada*

Knock Out: -"tranquila, antes de que te des cuenta ya todo habrá pasado y ustedes estarán en su viaje de compras como lo tenían planeado"- *dice sonriéndole a lo cual Anica le devolvió la sonrisa*

Smokescreen: -"es verdad... tu tranquila..."-

" **Con los Demás"**

Maria: -"si me matas te metes en problemas con mi tío Optimus!"- *dice removiéndose* -"y si me usas como carnada Bumblebee va a golpearte!"- *dice escarchando desde unas esquinas sin que Megatron se dé cuenta*

Fernanda: -"Bee! Wheljack!"- *grita y estos se detienen al verla*

Wheeljack: -"niña! ¿Qué pasa-...?"-

Fernanda: -"la vi... esta con el... Megatron"-

Bumblebee: *se preocupa* -"Wheeljack quédate con ella..."- *dice corriendo*

Wheeljack: -"cálmate ya... le dice cargando a Fer"-

Fernanda: -"estoy preocupada..."-

" **Con Smoke, Knock y Anica"**

Anica: -"está bien"- *dice pero aún está preocupada*

Knock Out: -"tranquila Anica, ya casi terminamos"- *dice mientras sigue tratando de quitar todo el hielo, con cuidado del brazo roto de Anica*

Smokescreen: -"ya casi..."-

" **Con los Demás"**

Megatron: -"puedo enfrentarme a Optimus sin problema, y el explorador no me preocupa, volveré a apagarle la Spark si trata de enfrentarme"- *dice sonriendo siniestramente*

Maria: *lo ve molesta* -"grrrr ¡TE ACERCAS A BUMBLEBEE YO MISMA TE MATO!"- *exclama molesta y la congelación se acelera rápidamente mientras picos salen de los muros* -"¡no permitiré que lo vuelvas a matar!"-

Bumblebee: *corre rápidamente y siente frio de repente* -"esa es Maria..."- *dice preocupado y sigue*

" **Con Smoke, Knock y Anica"**

Anica: *se mueve un poco para ayudar a quitar el hielo*

Knock Out: -"ya está"- *dice cuando logra quitar el hielo suficiente para soltar a Anica y la atrapa con una mano para evitar que se caiga*

Smokescreen: -"ya está jejejeje bien hecho Knock Out..."-

" **Con los Demás"**

Megatron: -"y como aras eso estando atrapada"- *le dice burlón pero después siente el frio y nota como todo se está congelando* -"¡¿qué?!"- *voltea a ver a Maria* -"humana insolente!"- *esta por atacarla pero un disparo lo detiene y cuando voltea ve que Bumblebee está parado en la puerta apuntándole con sus pistolas*

Maria: *se sorprende por el disparo que arremetió contra Megatron y se voltea a ver* -"¡Bee!"- *grita mirando alrededor* -"ups..."-

Bumblebee: -"¡aléjate de ella Megatron!"- *dice con frialdad apuntándole con sus cañones* -"¿no escuchaste? apártate..."-

Maria: *corre aferrándose a una pierna de Bee*

" **Con Smoke, Knock y Anica"**

Anica: -"gracias chicos"- *les dice con una sonrisa, pero después se pone seria* -"ahora, me podrían llevar a donde Megatron… tengo un par de cosas que arreglar... y no crean que ustedes se salvaron, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerles, entre ellas el ¿por qué no están tan sorprendidos por la aparición de laserbeak? *dice seria viéndolos a los ojos*

Knock Out: -"chatarra"- *dice en voz baja junto con Smoke* _-ay no, me temía que esto pasaría, ahora tenemos que buscar una forma de convencerla de que no valla a enfrentar a Megatron-_ *piensa preocupado*

Smokescreen: *en shock* -chatarra ¿qué hacemos?- *piensa y niega –"Anica no es buena idea, además... nosotros vigilamos por eso no nos sorprende estamos acostumbrados a estas cosas... y sugiero... que... primero hablemos con Optimus, el sí sabe lidiar con Megatron y si te metes... podría Megatron tomar represalias contra ti o los demás niños..."- *dice rápidamente*

" **Con Bee, Maria y Megatron"**

Megatron: *gruñe mientras se levanta, pero después muestra vuelve a poner su sonrisa confiada* -"adelante Autobot, puedes llevártela, de todos modos conseguí mi cometido, ahora Anica sabe que algo pasa y ella no dudara de enfrentarlo cara a cara, por lo tanto vendrá directo a mi"- *dice con una sonrisa siniestra*

Bumblebee: -"esto no se quedara así Megatron..."- *dice desafiante sin dejar de apuntarle* -"no te saldrás con la tuya..."-

Maria: *le saca la lengua a Megatron* -"¡oxídate!"- *escucha como gruñe*

Bumblebee: -"Maria vámonos..."- *dice extendiéndole la palma de su mano haciendo que ella suba*

Maria: -"aun no olvido las cosas que me hiciste en el pasado Megabruto"-

" **Con Smoke, Knock y Anica"**

Anica: *suspira resignada al saber que no la dejaran ir* -"bien, está bien vamos con Optimus…"-

Knock Out: _-bien pensado Smoke, te debo una-_ *piensa aliviado*

Anica: *se acuerda de algo* -"pero primero... Knock me puedes acercar a ese panel de ahí"- *dice apuntando a un panel en la pared*

Knock Out: *un poco extrañado hace lo que Anica le pide y la acerca al panel*

Anica: -"gracias"- *dice mientras escribe algo en el panel*

Knock Out: -"¿qué haces Anica?"- *le pregunta extrañado y curioso*

Anica: -"ya verás..."- *dice con una pequeña sonrisa*

" **Con Bee, Maria y Megatron"**

Megatron: -"recuerdo bien ese día humana, y me arrepiento de no haberte exterminado en ese momento"- *le dice a Maria antes de pasar su atención a Bee* -"y eso ya lo veremos explorador, tu bien sabes que hago lo que sea para conseguir lo que quiero, y esto no se-"- *se corta media frase por una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo atraco de repente* -"AAAHHH!"- *grita antes de caer al suelo inconsciente aunque se sigue retorciendo por la descarga otro rato hasta que se detuvo y quedo inerte en el suelo*

" **Con Smoke, Knock y Anica"**

Anica: -"listo con eso bastara"- *dice al oprimir otros botones en el panel unos momentos después de haber escuchado el grito de Megatron*

Knock Out: -"woo"- *dice sorprendido*

Smokescreen: *sonríe sorprendido* -"eso fue genial! Anica eres la ley!"-

" **Con Bee y Maria"**

Maria: -"Bee..."-

Bumblebee: -"¿si...?"-

Maria: -"¿se murió?"-

Bumblebee: -"no... Solo tuvo una descarga eléctrica..."- *dice mirándolo* -"Maria debo sacarte de aquí..."- *dice caminando tranquilo lejos de ahí* -"¿en qué pensabas cuando hiciste esa locura? no te buscaba pero pudo matarte, si no llego yo"-

Maria: *infla los cachetes* -"no soy una bebe puedo sola!"-

" **Con Fernanda y Wheeljack"**

Fernanda: -"Jackie... escuche un grito..."-

Wheeljack: -"yo también..."- *dice atento mirando a ambos lados del pasillo*

" **Con Smoke, Knock y Anica"**

Anica: -"jejeje gracias Smoke"- *dice un poco sonrojada*

Knock Out: _-se ve muy tierna sonrojada-_ *piensa con una sonrisa suave*

Anica: *presiona otros botones que ocultan el panel en la pare para después suspirar* -"tengo que conseguirme pronto mi nuevo teléfono, así será más sencillo que tener que estar buscando los paneles en las paredes..."-

Knock Out: -"descuida dentro de poco lo tendrás"- *le dice con una sonrisa mientras camina de regreso a la cocina para esperar a los otros*

Anica: -"si, tienes razón"- *le dice ya más animada* -"hey Smoke, puedes contactar a Bee y Wheeljack, para saber cómo están María y Fer, a ella la deje sola cuando fui tras Maria y también estoy preocupada por ella, además que para decirle que nos encontremos en la cocina"-

Smokescreen: -"el Doc. Tiene razón..."- *piensa* -"y yo los contacto mientras vamos..."- *dice, mientras avanzan abre su comunicador*

" **Con Fernanda y Wheeljack"**

Wheeljack: *tiene a Fer en su mano mientras avanzan* -"me llego un mensaje del novato nos ven en la cocina*

Fernanda: *alza el pulgar*

" **Con Bee y Maria"**

Maria: -"¿porque no puedo congelar a Megatonto..."-

Bumblebee: -"porque lo digo yo que soy tu guardián"-

Maria: -"bah"-

Bumblebee: -"vamos a la cocina... smoke dice que nos ven halla..."-

" **Con Smoke, Knock y Anica"**

Anica: -"gracias Smoke"- *le dice con una sonrisa*

Knock Out: -"bueno"- *dice mientras entra a la cocina* -"este día comenzó un poco agitado ¿verdad?"- *pregunta en broma*

Anica: -"jejeje si un poco"- *dice para seguirle la broma*

Smokescreen: -"mucho en mi opinión...no sé pero recordé cuando los Cons tomaron Jasper... y tuve que ocultarme bajo tierra con Optimus y Maria"- *parpadea* -"por cierto los demás están en camino"-

Anica: -"bien"- *dice mientras se baja de la mano de Knock y pone su tabla en la mesa* -"creo que después de todo esto voy a irme a un día completo en el SPA"- *dice mientras estira los brazos sobre la cabeza*

Knock Out: -"jeje sí creo te lo mereces, yo podría aprovechar y también hacerme un encerado"- *dice pensativo*

Anica: -"jejeje"- *ríe divertida por lo que dijo Knock* -"y tú que Smoke ¿no quieres uno también?"- *le pregunta a modo de broma*

Smokescreen: -"no gracias no soy como Knock en ese aspecto"- *se ríe* -"con un día que pueda escaparme para correr sin límites me basta"-

Anica: -"hecho"- *le dice con una sonrisa* -"ah, hola chicos"- *saluda al ver a los demás llegar*

Knock Out: -"veo que ya llegaron"- *dice a modo de saludo*

Anica: -"Maria, Fer ¿están bien?"- *pregunta preocupada caminando hacia ellas para darles un abrazo*

Fernanda: *sonríe* -"yo estoy bien... ¿y tú...? ¿Qué paso?"- *le pregunta a Maria*

Maria: -"yo estoy bien... digamos que insulte a alguien y Bee me salvo... aunque creo le llego un espanto de un espíritu chocarrero"- *se ríe*

Bumblebee: -"llegue a tiempo..."- *susurra pensando*

Wheeljack: -"todo bien... ¿y ustedes?"-

Smokescreen: -"de maravilla..."-

Anica: -"me alegro de que estén bien"- *les dice con una sonrisa mientras le da un abrazo a ambas* -"pero ahora ustedes tienen mucho que explicar"- *dice seria viendo a todos luego de terminar el abrazo*

Knock Out: -"chatarra"- *dice en voz baja* _-por un momento creí que lo había olvidado ¿y ahora que le decimos?-_ *piensa preocupado*

Maria: -"..."-

Anica: -"... quiero papas"-

Maria: -"yo quiero helado..."-

Bumblebee: -"Knock... solo queda decir la verdad..."- *le susurra*

Smokescreen: -"no podemos..."- *susurra* -"¿recuerdas lo que te dijo Megatron a ti también?"-

Wheeljack: -"digamos los planes de Megatron... así con suerte se abstiene de enfrentarlo..."- *opina susurrando*

Anica: -"ni crean que me van a distraer con papas y helado"- *dice seria viéndolas a ambas*

Maria: -"pero quiero mi helado…"- *hace un puchero*

Fernanda: -"yo quiero mis papas! y mi sushi..."-

Knock Out: *susurrando* -"no servirá de nada, es muy necia, aunque le digamos los planes de Megatron seguirá yendo para enfrentarlo, hay que buscar una manera de salir de este sin decirle o por lo menos sin decirle todo"-

Smokescreen: -"¿qué sugieres Knock?"-

Bumblebee: *susurrando como todos* -"debí dejar que Maria congelara a Megatron..."-

Wheeljack: -"..."-

Anica: *suspira resignada* -"está bien, está bien vamos por las papas y el helado... y el sushi, de todos modos tengo que buscarme un nuevo teléfono... pero cuando regresemos no crean que se salvaran de mis preguntas"- *dice seria*

Knock Out: *suspira aliviado antes de susurrar* -"parece que las chicas nos salvaron…. al menos por ahora… por lo menos así tenemos tiempo de pensar en qué le vamos a decir"-

Smokescreen: *asiente*

Fernanda: -"wiiiiiii papas! Y sushi! Y takoyaquis!"-

Maria: *sonríe haciendo una estela de hielo sin darse cuenta* -"gracias!"-

Wheeljack: *sonríe ante el entusiasmo* -"vámonos ya"-

Bumblebee: *piensa* -"es verdad... tenemos tiempo para pensar..."- *susurra*

Anica: -"jejeje"- *sonríe por su entusiasmo* -"de acuerdo ya vamos, pero primero no creen que deveriamos ver a los otros, ya deben estar preguntándose donde estamos"-

Knock Out: -"es verdad"- *dice pensativo* _-y así le podemos decir lo que paso a los demás-_ *piensa*

 **Y hasta ahí lo dejamos n_n**

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **A que no se esperaban la aparición de** **Miles y Alex**

 **Jejeje y quien sabe tal vez vuelvan a parecer…**

 **Pero aviso, creo que en el Próximo Capítulo llegare hasta donde lo dejamos Fer y yo, por lo que lo más probable me tarde un poco en subir los capítulos después de subir ese**

 **Y les recuerdo que esté Fic está vinculado al que está en la cuenta de Fernanda el de** **Una Entrevista de Otro Mundo** **.**

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **Adiós!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola!**

 **Bueno aquí tenemos el nuevo cap.**

 **Y después de este capítulo tomara un tiempo antes de que suba el próximo**

 **Más que todo porque ahora me voy a poner con Fernanda a hacer el próximo cap. Del fic de preguntas**

 **Una vez que terminemos con ese volveremos a hacer los caps. De este fic**

 **Pero, como dije, tomara un tiempo**

 **Pero eso no importa, los dejare para que puedan leer**

 **Espero que les guste!**

 **-"…"- habla normal.**

 **-…- pensamientos.**

 ***…* lo que está pasando.**

 _En el Capítulo anterior_

 _Anica: -"jejeje"- *sonríe por su entusiasmo* -"de acuerdo ya vamos, pero primero no creen que deberíamos ver a los otros, ya deben estar preguntándose donde estamos"-_

 _Knock Out: -"es verdad"- *dice pensativo* -y así le podemos decir lo que paso a los demás- *piensa*_

 **Capítulo Trece**

Maria: -"pues muévanse!"- *saca a Fer y Anica de ahí*

Anica: -"jejeje está bien Maria ya vamos"- *dice mientras agarra su tabla cuando pasan al lado de ella*

Bumblebee: -"me parece buena idea..."- *dice siguiéndolas*

Smokescreen: -"creo el acto suicida de Maria perturbo a Bee… con eso de que dice que llego a tiempo me imagino a Megatron queriendo exterminarla... brrr"-

Wheeljack: -"ya vámonos... que no quiero estar lejos de las niñas después de esto..."-

Knock Out: -"si tienes razón, yo tampoco quiero dejarlas solas"- *dice mientras sigue a las chicas* -"y quien será el que hablara con Optimus, no podemos ir todos, Anica podría sospechar, es mejor que solo valla uno mientras los demás la distraen"- *dice en voz baja para que las chicas no lo escuchen*

Bumblebee: -"es mejor que sea yo quien le diga..."- *dice pensando*

Wheeljack: -"me parece justo"-

Smokescreen: -"dos a favor"-

Fernanda: *se ríe mirado la tabla* -"cool"-

Maria: -"jajajajajaj perfecto!"-

Anica: -"jejeje descuida tengo la tuya guardada, te la doy luego"- *le dice a Fer con una sonrisa mientras Maria sigue arrastrándolas a ambas*

Fernanda: -"wiiiii!"-

Maria: -"jejejejejeje debo admitir que debe ser divertido"-

Fernanda: -"jejejejej Sí!"-

Knock Out: -"si me parece bien"- *dice, pero después se acuerda de algo* -"y ahora que recuerdo… tenemos que decidir quiénes acompañaran a las chicas en su salida de compras, o es mejor que vallamos todos, y claro convencer a Ratchet de dejarnos salir"-

Bumblebee: -"lo discutiremos llegando"-

Smokescree: -"yo digo que todos... un Bot por cada humana"-

Wheeljack: -"el problema es Ratchet y Rodrigo en realidad"-

Anica: -"jejeje tranquila Maria, también hay una para ti y los demás humanos, pero a esas aún tengo que darles unos retoces igual que sus ropas"- *dice con una sonrisa*

Maria: -"¿también para mí?"- *le brillan los ojitos* -"wiiiiii"-

Fernanda: -"jejejeje que emoción"- *se ríe*

Knock Out: -"si mejor todos, y ya veremos una forma de convérselos"- *dice y después de pensar algo agrega* -"podríamos decirles que queremos alejar a Anica de aquí un rato, así estera segura"-

Bumblebee: *asiente.*

Wheeljack: -"es una buena idea para convencerlos..."-

Smokescreen: -"y si a Rodrigo le decimos lo de Maria... acedera también"- *se ríe*

Knock Out: -"jejeje si es verdad"- *dice*

Anica: -"jejeje… hola chicos"- *saluda cuando llegan a sala y ve a todos los demás*

Knock Out: *se da cuenta de que llegaron a la sala* -"buenos días"- *dice a modo de saludo*

Optimus: -"buenos días... nos empezábamos a preocupar..."-

Ratchet: -"considerando que los humanos son escurridizos..."-

Maria/Fernanda/Anica: -"¡oye!"-

Smokescreen: -"jajajajajajajajajajaja"-

Arcee: -"¿que cuentan?"-

Maria: -"números"- *sonríe*

Bumblebee: -"..."-

Wheeljack: *sonríe* -"vaya..."-

Rodrigo: -"no seas payasa"-

Anica: -"jajajaja hay Maria"- *ríe divertida*

Maria: -"¿mande? Jejejejejeje"-

Anica: -"descuida Optimus estamos bien, solo tuvimos unos... problemillas, pero ya está resuelto"- *dice sonriendo* -"ah y Ratchet, Rodrigo creen que me podrían dejarme salir hoy… es que tengo que ir a comprar mi nuevo teléfono… y descuiden que no iré sola, Fer, Maria, Bee, Knock y Wheeljack me acompañaran"-

Knock Out: -"es verdad, y no tardaremos mucho"- *dice mientras disimuladamente le hace señas a Bee para que valla con Optimus*

Bumblebee: *asiente y se dirige a hablar con Optimus, mientras ellos charlan un momento…*

Rodrigo: -"no sé si sea buena idea, por tu brazo"-

Ratchet: -"aunque tengas mucha compañía"-

Fernanda: *pone cara triste*

Anica: -"por favor, será solo por hoy… en verdad necesito un nuevo teléfono, se me es más fácil manejar todo lo de la casa así… ¿y si prometo que no hare movimientos bruscos y no levantare nada…?"- *pregunta esperanzada*

Knock Out: además así toma un poco de aire fresco y se aleja un rato de aquí y de cualquier estrés"- *dice para que ellos tomen la indirecta y para que Anica no se dé cuenta de que está hablando de los Decepticons*

Ratchet: *capta la indirecta y ve a Anica* -"bien... solo por hoy... y si no te cuidan... yo mismo los someto a cirugía"-

Maria: -"nananananananaan gracias!"-

Rodrigo: -"... rayos..."-

Fernanda: -"wiiii"- *abraza a Wheeljack* -"tenemos permiso!"-

Wheeljack: *se ríe* -"si así es jejejeje"-

Anica: -"jejeje Gracias!"- *dice feliz y nota que Miko está viendo la ropa que llevan Fer y ella* -"¿te gusta Miko? estoy trabajando en una para ti también, pero claro que valla con tu guardián"- *dice sonriendo*

Miko: -"¡¿En serio?! Vientos!"-

Fernanda: -"jejejejejeje"-

Maria: *se ríe* -"eso se ve de lujo!"-

Knock Out: *le lanza una mirada agradecida a Ratchet y después se da cuenta de que Bee ya regresaba de hablar con Optimus* -"¿cómo te fue?"- *le pregunta en voz baja para que las chicas no lo escuchen*

Bumblebee: -"él se encargara de Megatron... le dije lo de Anica... y tuve que decirle lo de Maria..."- *susurra*

Anica: -"jajaja bueno vengan, que tenemos que irnos, mientras antes salimos antes llegamos"- *dice con una sonrisa*

Knock Out: -"al menos no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por Megatron por un tiempo, y ahora más que nunca evitaremos dejar a las chicas solas"- *le dice a Bee y después escucha las palabras de Anica* -"tienes razón, vamos sube"- *dice mientras toma su modo vehículo y abre la puerta del pasajero*

Anica: -"jejeje"- *ríe divertida mientras sube, dejando su patineta en la parte de atrás* -"¡apúrense tortugas!"- *grita por la ventana*

*tanto wheeljack como Bumblebee toman su modo vehículo y las chicas suben*

Raf: -"cuídalas bien Bee"- *se ríe*

Bumblebee: -"siempre"- *bromea mientras*

Wheeljack: -"jejejeje hora de irnos!"-

Fernanda: -"ya era hora!"-

Anica: -"jejeje adiós chicos volvemos más tarde, traten de no destrozar el lugar ¿sí?"- *dice en broma* -"vámonos!"- *dice y todos arrancan*

Knock Out: -"jejeje"- *se ríe por el entusiasmo de Anica*

Anica: -"hey, que dicen si hacemos una carrera hasta que lleguemos a la ciudad"- *dice emocionada*

Knock Out: -"por mi está bien ¿ustedes que dicen?"- *les pregunta a Bee y Wheeljack*

Wheeljack: -"perfecto!"-

Bumblebee: -"jejejejejeje hablas con el más veloz!"-

Maria: -"gánales Bee!"-

Bumblebee: *se ríe ante el entusiasmo de Maria y acelera*

Fernanda: -"Jackie demuestra quien manda!"-

Wheeljack: -"tus deseos son ordenes!"- *se ríe acelerando*

Anica: -"vamos Knock muéstrales quien es el mejor!"-

Knock out: -"como ordene Madame!"- *dice acelerando poniéndose los tres lado a lado*

Bumblebee: -"¿haces lo que tu humana dice?"- *se burla*

Wheeljack: -"tú haces lo mismo con la mini Prime cállate"- *se ríe*

Maria: -"gánales Bee!"-

Fernanda: -"acelera Wheeljack! Jejejejeje"-

Anica: -"jajaja vamos Knock mas rápido!"-

Knock Out: -"jejeje Wheeljack tiene razón Bee, y si me disculpan, tengo que irme!"- *dice mientras acelera y logra pasar a los dos* -"jajajaja"-

Bumblebee: *suena su claxon a modo de réplica*

Maria: -"no te dejes Bee demuéstrales quien manda!"-

Wheeljack: -"no dejare que me derroten!"-

Fernanda: -"vamos!"- *anima*

Anica: -"jajaja adiós chicos!"- *dice burlona* -"vamos Knock mas rápido!"-

Knock Out: -"con gusto"- *dice mientras acelera y deja un poco atrás a los otros* -"jejejeje"-

Bumblebee: -"oye!"- *exclama celebrando*

Wheeljack: -"me la pagaras Doc.!"- *dice corriendo a la par*

Fernanda: -"yuju!"-

Maria: -"corre Bee corre!"-

Anica: -"jajaja vamos Knock ya casi llegamos puedes ganarles!"- *dice emocionada al ver los límites para entrar a la ciudad*

Knock Out: -"jejeje claro que si"- *dice acelerando* -"que tal sabe mi polvo!"- *les grita a Bee y Wheeljack para molestarlos un poco*

Bumblebee: *gruñe* -"me las pagaras!"- *dice poniéndose a la par*

Maria: -"eso Bee! Gánale a Knock!"-

Wheeljack: -"y así vuela un explorador jejejejeje"-

Fernanda: -"si jejejejejejeje"-

Anica: -"rápido Knock, nos está alcanzando!"-

Bumblebee: -"anda Knock te reto!"-

Maria: -"gánale! Gana!"-

Knock Out: -"ni lo sueñes"- *dice mientras acelera para ponerse delante de Bee*

Bumblebee: -"Knock Out!"- *exclama al ver como se le adelanta* -"grrr"-

Anica: -"rápido Knock hay esta la meta!"- *dice apuntando a dos señales de tránsito* -"jajaja vamos Knock ya casi!"- *dice emocionada*

Knock Out: -"adiós!"- *dice al acelerar para dejar a Bee atrás* -"Gane!"- *dice cuando pasa la línea de llegada* -"jajajaja"- *se pone a derrapar en círculos*

Anica: -"jajaja wuju, bien hecho Knock!"- *dice emocionada y ríe cuando siente que se pone a derrapar* -"jajajaja"-

Bumblebee: *estaciona cerca de Knock y suena el claxon*

Maria: -"uuuh casi"- *se ríe* -"corriste de maravilla Bee"- *se ríe*

Bumblebee: *se ríe* -"gracias Danielle"-

Wheeljack: *los alcanza tranquilo* -"¿quién gano?"-

Fernanda: -"sepa la bola... pero fue divertido verlos corretearse"- *se ríe*

Anica: -"jaja gano Knock y si tienes razón esto fue muy divertido"- *dice feliz* -"miren por haya está el centro comercial, está a menos de 5 minutos"- *dice mientras señala el camino*

Knock Out: -"jeje de acuerdo vamos"- *dice mientras empieza a conducir en esa dirección*

Bumblebee: -"con cuidado jovencita... ahora si iremos al centro comercial"- *dice conduciendo*

Maria: -"si patrón..."- *se burla*

Fernanda: -"vamos Jackie se van"-

Wheeljack: -"tranquila jejeje hoy si tomaste tus vitaminas"-

Anica: -"jajajaja, bueno chicos mientras nosotras estamos en el centro ustedes pueden dar una vuelta o algo, no creo que se quieran quedar esperando en el estacionamiento"- *les dice con una sonrisa*

Knock Out: -"no se Anica, preferiría estar cerca"- *le dice no muy confiado de dejarla sola*

Wheeljack: -"concuerdo con el rojito"- *dice pensativo* -"además... Fer es experta en los problemas... ella y una amiga suya se metieron en otra dimensión... ¿con que era?"-

Fernanda: -"... con el Dorito de Gravity Falls..."-

Maria: -"jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja"-

Bumblebee: -"yo prefiero esperarlas..."-

Maria: -"como quieras"- *sonríe*

Anica: -"jejeje está bien chicos, de todos modos no creo que nos vallamos a tardar mucho"- *dice con una sonrisa*

Knock Out: -"entonces no hay problemas con que las esperemos"- *dice para después detenerse en el estacionamiento del centro comercial* -"ya llegamos"- *abre su puerta para que Anica baje*

Anica: -"ok chicos ya venimos"- *dice mientras se baja*

Knock Out: -"y ten cuidado con tu brazo Anica"- *le recuerda*

Anica: -"jeje lo se descuida"- *le sonríe*

Bumblebee: -"te me controlas Maria"- *dice serio refiriéndose a su don*

Maria: -"lo tendré en mente"- *se ríe mientras se aleja* -"tu pórtate bien Bee"-

Wheeljack: -"no me hagas repetirlo niña"-

Fernanda: -"nananananana lo tengo claro Jackie"- *se ríe*

Anica: -"jejeje bueno adiós chicos"- *dice mientras se aleja con Fer y Maria*

Knock Out: -"no sé porque pero... tengo un mal presentimiento"- *dice un poco preocupado*

Bumblebee: -"¿cómo qué?"-

Wheeljack: -"eres paranoico Knock los Cons no puede salir sin levantar sospechas"-

" **Con las Chica"**

Anica: *entran al centro comercial* -"bien la tienda de teléfonos está arriba ¿tomamos el ascensor o las escaleras?"- *les pregunta*

Fernanda: -"escaleras"-

Maria: -"ascensor..."- *ambas se miran*

Anica: *con una gota en la cien* -"jeje... esto será difícil"- *dice en voz baja para sí misma* -"vamos, estoy segura que podemos llegar a un acuerdo..."-

" **Con los Bots"**

knock Out: -"no me refiero a los Cons, sé que ellos no pueden salir, pero no sé porque, siento que pasara algo"- *dice aun no muy seguro*

Bumblebee: -"... ya me estas preocupando a mí también"-

Wheeljack: -"..."-

" **Con los Chicas"**

Maria: -"... bien vamos por las escaleras..."-

Fernanda: -"aleluya!"-

Anica: -"jejeje ok vamos"- *dice mientras se dirigen por las escaleras*

" **Con los Bots"**

Knock Out: -"olvídenlo, tal vez Wheeljack tiene razón y solo estoy paranoico"- *dice aunque suena más como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí mismo*

Bumblebee: -"Knock calma tu tranquilo"-

Wheeljack: -"..."-

" **Con las Chicas"**

Anica: -"este está lindo y es muy moderno, además que me gusta el color"- *dice mientras ve un teléfono táctil color morado*

Fernanda: -"es muy bonito"- *se ríe*

Maria: -"el color es la ley aunque prefiero el amarillo o el azul"-

Fernanda: -"que raro…"-

Maria: -"¿qué?"-

" **Con los Bots"**

Knock Out: -"lo intentare"- *dice pero aun suena preocupado*

Wheeljack: -"tranquilo viejo"-

Bumblebee: -"..."- *piensa*

" **Con las Chicas"**

Anica: -"jejeje disculpe quiero ver este"- *le dice al encargado de la tienda y este se lo da* -"es liviano, perfecto para que no moleste ya que siempre lo tendré encima"- *dice pensativa* -"y tiene suficiente memoria para colocar todas mis aplicaciones y más... si creo que me quedo con este"- *dice con una sonrisa*

Fernanda: -"nada mal jejejejejeje guárdalo bien eh"-

Maria: *sonríe y asiente* -"eso, eso, eso, eso... jejejejejeje"-

Fernanda: -"¿vamos por la comida y luego vemos a los chicos?"-

Maria: -"yes!"-

Anica: -"jejeje de acuerdo vamos"- *ríe divertida, después paga el teléfono y se van a la zona de comida* -"¿uh?"- *dice cuando ve algo a la distancia* -"... ¿ese es Marcos?"- *les pregunta a las chicas mientras con la cabeza señala a un chico que está sentado con una chica en una mesa comiendo Pizza* -"creo que es Marcos..."-

" **Con los Bots"**

Knock Out: -"lo intento, pero no puedo quitarme está sensación de que algo va a pasar y tiene que ver con Anica"- *dice preocupado*

Wheeljack: -"estas paranoico... creo tu mundo gira alrededor de esa niña ya"-

Bumblebee: *contiene la risa*

" **Con las Chicas"**

Maria: *parpadea* -"aaaahh no"- *miente* -"yo no lo veo..."-

Fernanda: *se encoge de hombros* -"sepa la bola... de por sí estoy ciega"- *se ríe*

Maria: -"pos solo sé que no se nada..."-

Anica: -"pues yo creo que sí, voy a ver"- *dice mientras se aleja de las chicas para ir a ver y se da cuenta que si es Marcos* -"Marcos ho…"- *se detiene a medio saludo cuando Marco de repente besa a la chica con la que esta* -"¿que...?"- *dice y se puede escuchar en su voz como si quisiera llorar*

" **Con los Bots"**

Knock Out: -"!¿Qué?! Claro que no, es solo que soy su guardián es normal que me preocupe por e…"- *dice pero se detiene* -"¿por qué siento que a Anica le acaba de pasar algo...?"- *dice en voz baja pero los otros lo escuchan*

Wheljack: -"¿Knock?"- *le llama preocupado*

Bumblebee: -"¿estás bien?"-

" **Con las Chicas"**

Maria: *se acerca a Anica y la toma del hombro para alejarla* -"ven... ya vimos suficiente..."- *dice alejándola de ahí*

Fernanda: -"¿qué paso?"-

Maria: -"un imbécil eso paso... vámonos Anica... Fer trae la comida..."-

Fernanda: *asiente y toma las bolsas de las compras*

Anica: -"¿por qué...? *pregunta dolida* -"acaso... ¿no soy suficiente...? esa chica sin duda es más linda y tiene más cuerpo que yo ¿es por eso...? ¿Por qué no tengo lo necesario…?"- *pregunta pero pareciera más que se lo preguntara así misma mientras una lagrima comienzan a caer de sus ojos*

" **Con los Bots"**

Knock Out: -"no sé... siento como si a Anica le hubiera pasado algo... pero no sé qué... Bee, Wheeljack podrían llamar a Maria o a Fer, yo no sé el nuevo número de Anica y no puedo llamarla, pero sé que no estaré tranquilo hasta que no sepa cómo esta"- *dice preocupado*

Bumblebee: -"yo la llamo... llamare a Maria"-

Wheeljack: -"si porque... Fer dejo su teléfono en mi asiento..."- *dice exasperado*

Bumblebee: -"denme unos momentos..."-

" **Con las Chicas"**

Fernanda: -"tranquila mija eso no es importante, si es por el físico es una rata de dos patas como dice la canción de paquita la del barrio"-

Maria: -"es verdad..."- *dice palmeando su cabeza* -"todo estará bien... por esas cosas no tengo novio"- *parpadea al escuchar su teléfono* -"esperen ya vengo"-

Fernanda: *abraza a Anica*

" **En la Llamada"**

Maria: *contesta su teléfono* -"aquí Maria Esperanza Victoria Danielle..."-

Bumblebee: -"¿Maria? soy Bee... escucha... ¿ha pasado algo con Anica?"-

Maria: -"¿cómo supiste?"-

Bumblebee: -"¿qué? ¿Qué paso?"-

Maria: -"Marcos... ella lo iba a saludar pero el muy infeliz estaba besando a otra... dame permiso para congelarle el corazón..."-

Bumblebee: -"no, no te doy permiso para eso... es mejor que regresen..."- *le pide*

Maria: -"esta bueno..."-

" **Con las Chicas"**

Anica: *abraza a Fer mientras llora en su hombro* -"¿por qué...?"- *sigue preguntando una y otra vez, como si estuviera en un trance*

Fernanda: -"tranquila... ssssshhh calma... calma..."-

Maria: *cuelga el teléfono* -"ya vámonos… Bee dice que ya nos tardamos..."-

Fernanda: -"si... vamos..."-

Anica: *deja que Fer la lleve de la mano mientras sigue sollozando*

" **Con los Bots"**

Knock Out: -"¿qué paso?"- *pregunta preocupado*

Wheeljack: -"¡habla Bee!"-

Bumblebee: -"bien escuchen..."- *reproduce la conversación que tuvo con Maria* -"eso paso..."-

Knock Out: -"¡¿Qué?! ¡Voy a matar a ese infeliz, desde que lo vi sabía que no era de fiar! ¡¿por qué no dejaste que Maria lo congelara?!"- *dice completamente furioso mientras rugía su motor por lo que una personas que estaban pasando voltearon extrañados a verlos*

Wheeljack: -"¡¿Knock Out cálmate llamas la atención!"- *le dice en Cybertroniano antiguo*

Bumblebee: -"para que no haga lo mismo que tú, llamar la atención! Una forma de proteger a Maria es que no se delate ella sola!"- *dice serio*

" **Con las Chica"**

Fernanda: *bajan por el ascensor para ir mas rápido* -"ya casi llegamos... ssshh tranquila..."- 

Maria: *trata de calmarse para no congelar nada*

Anica: *sigue llorando en el hombro de Fer, pero asiente a sus palabras, al menos con eso ya muestra que si esta consiente a lo que pasa a su alrededor, aunque sea un poco*

" **Con los Bots"**

Knock Out: -"ya se, ya se"- *dice para después suspirar para trata de calmarse* -"pobre Anica, no me puedo ni imaginar cómo estará..."- *dice preocupado, ya un poco más calmado aunque por dentro esté pensando en las mil y un formas de matar a Marcos* _-estoy seguro de que Smoke me apoyaría-_ *piensa*

" **Con las Chicas"**

Fernanda: *ve como abre la puerta el elevador* -"ya está..."- *la ayuda a caminar*

Maria: *congela por accidente el interior y se aleja* -"Bee!"- *lo divisa y abraza el cofre* -"me contuve..."-

Bumblebee: -"bien Maria... suban a Anica con Knock out"-

Wheeljack: -"¿como esta?"-

Fernanda: -"¿cómo crees? está peor que como cuando a mí me dejaron como perro mis ex novios"- *dice molesta con Marcos y la acerca a Knock Out*

Anica: -"camina con la ayuda de Fer y se sube a Knock cuando este abre la puerta del pasajero para ella, ya no está llorando tanto pero aún está sollozando y una que otra lagrima sigue cayendo*

Knock Out: -"Anica..."- *dice dolido al verla así, está a punto de decirle algo cuando de repente ve a Marcos pasar al frente de él* -"grrr..."- *gruñe molesto*

Marcos: -"¿Anica? amor hola, sabes iba a ir en este momento a visitarte y llevarte esto"- *dice mostrándole una rosas* -"¿estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?"- *pregunta preocupado*

Knock Out: -"como si no lo supieras infeliz"- *le dice gruñendo*

Marcos: -"¿que...?"- *pregunta confundido, no sabe que lo vieron con la otra chica*

Fernanda: -"tu pedazo de... tonto...! Doble cara!"-

Wheeljack: -"Fer cálmate pequeña..."-

Fernanda: -"no! Este tipo de hombres... aaaaahh!"- *se enoja y se pone del lado de donde esta Anica dentro de Knock Out* -"aléjate"-

Bumblebee: -"niño sugiero que..."-

Maria: -"¡estoy harta!"- *dice dándole tremenda cachetada a Marcos dejándole el golpe entre azul y rojo, es decir, un moretón sorprendiendo a todos* -"en mi tierra tenemos palabras para gente como tu pero te queda esta... perro maldito del mal"-

Fernanda: -"wow..."-

Wheeljack: -"esa chica tiene potencial de un Wrecrer"- *la alaba*

Bumblebee: *en shock* -"wow..."- *dice sorprendido*

Fernanda: -"se enojó en serio..."-

Anica: *no dice nada, aún está triste y se quedó sorprendida por el golpe que le dio Maria a Marcos*

Knock Out: *se sorprende pero lo supera rápidamente* -"bien hecho Maria, dale otro en la otra para que este parejo"-

Marcos: *queda sorprendido y pone una mano en donde le dieron la cachetada* -"¿qué...? ¡¿por qué fue eso?!"- *pregunta molesto después de superar la sorpresa*

Maria: *lo ve molesta* -"pasa... eres un perro que es eso de cortejar a Anica cuando te vimos perfectamente besando a otra tipa! Pero tiene quien la defienda desgraciado!"- *le da otra cachetada del otro lado del rostro siguiendo la idea de Knock Out*

Bumblebee: *está atento por cualquier cosa*

Fernanda: -"mama... si está enojada... y sí que se contiene..."- _-no ha congelado nada por suerte...-_ *piensa*

Knock Out: -"¡bien hecho!"- *felicita a Maria pero después se le ocurre algo y dice maliciosamente* -"pero espera creo que ese lado está más rojo que el otro, hazlo de nuevo, para así dejarlo bien parejo jejeje"-

Marcos: *queda en shock por la otra cachetada y por lo que dijo Maria* -"¿me... me vieron?"- *pregunta asustado*

Maria: -"te vimos te observamos todos sus sinónimos!"-

Fernanda: *asiente y se cruza de brazos* -"tonto!"-

Wheeljack: -"¿cómo Maria le hizo caso a Knock Out?"-

Maria: -"debería congelarte y hacerte una estatua de hielo esas cosas no se hacen tonto!"- *dice dándole otra cachetada* -"eso no es hombres de verdad! te diría cosas más feas pero soy una dama!"-

Bumblebee: *de estar en su forma bípeda quedaría con la boca abierta por el shock*-"..."-

Knock Out: -"jejeje"- *ríe muy divertido mientras graba todo* _-estoy seguro de que a Smoke le gustara ver esto cuando se entere-_ *piensa*

Marcos: -"ya basta!"- *dice mientras se aleja de Maria para evitar que le de otra cachetada* -"a mí no me importa lo que me digan, pero ahora que me descubrieron ya sé que mi plan no funcionara, yo solo quería llevármela por una noche para reclamar lo que era mío desde niños!"- *dice rápido pero después se tapa la boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo* -"e-es d-decir..."- *tartamudea al ver la cara de furiosa de Maria*

Fernanda: -"ay chico eso no se dice"-

Wheeljack: -"este chico es un maldito pervertido..."-

Knock Out: *sigue en shock por lo que dijo Marcos, pero después de superarlo siente una increíble rabia, y de no ser porque Anica estaba sentada en su interior ya se habría transformado para aplastarlo* -"desgraciado!"- *le dice muy molesto*

Maria: -"..."- *esta en silencio y tiene una mirada sombría*

Bumblebee: -"¿Dani..."- *siente como con una ráfaga de hielo estampa a Marcos contra el muro aprisionándolo*

Maria: -"eres un imbécil perro faldero! ¡Te voy a castrar!"-

Fernanda: -"aaaah!"- *se esconde en el interior de Wheeljack*

Bumblebee: -"Danielle cálmate..."- *le habla para relajarla*

Knock Out: *ve como Maria estampa a Marcos contra la pared* -"woo..."-

Marcos: *quedo inconsciente por el golpe*

Anica: *también está sorprendida tanto por lo que dijo Marcos como por lo que hiso Maria, pero sabe que si sigue así se podría delatar a sí misma, así que se baja de Knock Out y se dirige a donde esta ella* -"Maria..."- *le dice suavemente aunque aún se puede notar un poco de tristeza en su voz* -"Maria, no te expongas por él, no vale la pena… ven, mejor vámonos, quiero regresar a casa..."- *dice triste tratando de contener las lágrimas*

Knock Out: -"Anica..."-

Fernanda: -"Anica..."- *se asoma por la ventana*

Wheeljack: *enciende el motor* -"ya vámonos... no quiero ver a este bruto... humanos... tks..."-

Maria: *suspira* -"bien... por ti Ani..."- *dice ayudándola a volver a subir al modo vehículo de su guardián* -"Bee..."-

Bumblebee: -"vamos a hablar en el camino Danielle..."- *dice mientras ella sube y todos se alejan de ahí, dejando a Marcos como si nada*

Anica: *se sienta en silencio, mientras Knock Out sale del estacionamiento*

Knock Out: -"¿Anica?"- *la llama preocupado*

Anica: *no dice nada y solo se acuesta de lado en el asiento de Knock*

Knock Out: *siente algo húmedo y se da cuenta que son las lágrimas de Anica* -"Anica..."- *dice triste y sigue conduciendo, pero a diferencia de cuando vinieron, esta vez fueron lento*

Wheeljack: -"llegaremos pronto"- *dice mientras van despacio por la carretera*

Fernanda: -"eso espero... creo esta salida tuvo un final raro..."-

Bumblebee: -"lo que hiciste al final fue peligroso"-

Maria: -"es que me enoje..."- *dice recostada en el asiento trasero*

Bumblebee: -"pudiste delatarte por culpa de ese sujeto..."-

Maria: -"por mis amigos soy capaz de todo..."-

Knock Out: *está preocupado por Anica y decide hablar con los otros por el com. link* "hey, creen que nos podemos apurar un poco más, creo que Anica quiere regresar lo más pronto posible, aún no ha dicho nada desde que nos fuimos y no ha parado de llorar, trata de mantenerse callada pero sé que está llorando y me preocupa"

Anica: *sigue acostada con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, aunque trata de evitar hacer el menor ruido posible para no preocupar más a Knock Out*

Bumblebee: "yo también quiero llegar rápido" *responde* "¿cómo crees que estoy después de lo que vi?"

Wheeljack: "la mini Prime tiene agallas" *dice* "vamos pues, más rápido!"

Fernanda: *suspira pesado*

Maria: *juega con sus dedos* -"¿estoy en problemas?"-

Knock Out: "bien me adelantare un poco, los veo haya" *dice para después acelerar solo un poco para que Anica no se dé cuenta*

Anica: *sigue acostada y esta quedándose dormida aun con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas*

Wheeljack: *conduce tranquilo para tener calmada a Fer también* -"¿estás bien? ¿segura?"-

Fernanda: -"si... solo en shock es todo..."-

Bumblebee: -"Danielle..."-

Maria: -"sisisisis ya sé..."-

Knock Out: *llega al set y se estaciona despacio para evitar despertar a Anica que se había terminado de quedar dormida* _-pobre, todo lo que paso hoy la debió cansar emocional y físicamente-_ *piensa con tristeza y se da cuenta de que Optimus y los demás Autobots junto con los humanos venían a donde el* -"hola..."- *dice en voz baja* -"hey Rodrigo me puedes ayudar a bajar a Anica, con cuidado por favor no quiero despertarla"- *le pide y se da cuenta de que Bee y los demás también estaban llegando* -"ya les explicaremos que paso..."-

Rodrigo: *asiente y se acerca a tomar a Anica en brazos* -"tiene los ojos hinchados... estaba llorando…"-

Ratchet: -"¿que...?"-

Optimus: -"Rodrigo... llévala al sofá para que descanse... no podemos descuidarnos por los Decepticons..."-

Wheeljack: -"fue de locos... y Maria se ganó mi respeto"-

Fernanda: -"si... ay..."-

Bumblebee: -"toma su modo bípedo junto a Jackie* -"es una larga historia"-

Smokescreen: -"Knock... ¿qué le paso a Anica?"- *dice serio*

Knock Out: *se Transforma y deja la tabla de Anica al lado de ella en el sofá* -"un infeliz desgraciado llamado Marcos, eso es lo que paso"- *gruñe* -"como dijo Bee es una larga historia, pero creo que mejor la cuentan Maria y Fer ellas lo vieron desde el principio, nosotros no..."-

*las chicas relatan todo lo ocurrido en el centro comercial y con Marcos sorprendiendo a todos*

Optimus: -"Maria pudiste delatarte"-

Maria: -"lo se…"-

Arcee: -"pero fue valiente"-

Maria: *sonríe*

Smokescreen: *gruñe enojado pero lo disimula bastante, solo quería golpear a ese tipo*

Knock Out: *gruñe después de haber escuchado todo de nuevo, aunque ya lo sabía, aun le molestaba bastante* -"pero el infeliz tuvo suerte de que no me haya podido transformar en ese momento porque Anica estaba sentada en mi asiento, si no, ten por seguro que lo hubiera aplastado"- *dice molesto y después suspira* -"solo espero de que Anica valla a estar bien, ya paso mucho hoy, primero lo de los Cons y ahora esto..."- *dice preocupado mientras ve a Anica dormir, aun con esa mirada triste pegada a su rostro y de vez en cuando se puede ver una lagrima salir de sus ojos*

Smokescreen: -"ese mocoso..."-

Rodrigo: -"denle tiempo que duerma... le hace falta..."-

Fernanda: *suspira*

Maria: *piensa* -"¿puedo..?"-

Bumblebee: -"no Danielle..."- *dice serio* -"hiciste suficiente..."-

Knock Out: -"si, tienes razón Rodrigo"- *dice, pero después piensa en algo* -"¿y si buscamos una forma de hacerla sentir mejor? podemos arreglar algo para que se divierta y así olvide lo que paso hoy..."- *sugiere*

Optimus: -"es una buena decisión Knock Out"-

Maria: -"pista de hielo!"-

Rodrigo: -"no!"-

Maria: *pone cara triste*

Fernanda: -"¿que sugieren?"-

Smokescreen: -"estoy pensando..."-

Bumblebee: -"fue un día demasiado largo..."-

Knock Out: -"mmm... bueno tendría que ser algo que a ella le guste, yo aún no la conozco mucho ya que hace poco es que soy su guardián, pero por lo que se a ella le gusta la nieve e ir a la playa, aunque también ama mucho a su familia y le gustan los animales... pero no sé muy bien que le podríamos hacer para que se distraiga lo suficiente"- *dice pensativo*

Maria: *sonríe* -"¿animales...?"-

Fernanda: -"..."-

Bumblebee: -"ay no..."-

Maria: -"fiesta de animales!"-

Rodrigo: -"¡no! ¡Estás loca!"-

Knock Out: -"eehh... aunque sería buena idea, no podemos tener animales aquí, y de todos modos no sabríamos de donde sacarlos, creo que mejor pensamos en algo más..."-

Maria: -"bien que sea nieve"- *se cruza de brazos*

Rodrigo: -"deja de lado la nieve!"-

Maria: -"la nieve es mi pasión es mi vida bruto*

Rodrigo: *la ve molesto*

Fernanda: -"se nota que son hermanos"-

Knock Out: -"bueno... no sería mala idea…" *dice y se da cuenta de que todos lo ven raro* -"¿qué? a Anica le gusta la nieve, y si lo ponemos en una lugar seguro y controlado no pasa nada..."- *dice encogiéndose de hombros*

Smokescreen: -"concuerdo con el..."-

Optimus: -"entonces que así sea... la animaremos...y Maria está a cargo de la nieve entonces"-

Maria: -"yes!"-

Optimus: -"vigilada por Bee"-

Bumblebee: -"me lo imagine..."-

Knock Out: -"gracias Optimus"- *le agradece* -"bueno ahora hay que buscar donde poner todo y asegurarnos de hacerlo antes de que Anica despierte, para así no arruinar la sorpresa"- *dice con una sonrisa*

Maria: -"vavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavavava"-

Fernanda: -"que emoción la tuya"-

Rodrigo: *gira los ojos*

Knock Out: -"jejeje bueno Fer, tú conoces este lugar mejor que nosotros ¿donde crees que deberíamos colocar la sorpresa invernal?"-

Fernanda: *piensa* -"mmm… no lo sé... aaah... hay un cuarto de baile..."- *siente la mirada de todos* -"¿qué? es por si acaso pensamos en todo"- *sonríe*

Knock Out: *la ve extraño pero se encoge de hombros* -"de todos modos nos sirve, bueno unos pueden ir con Maria para reglar todo, mientras otros nos quedamos con Anica para cuidarla de los Cons"- *sugiere*

Fernanda: -"mmm… yo me quedo con Anica"-

Maria: -"vámonos Bee!"-

Bumblebee: -"si..."- *dice siguiéndola*

Optimus: -"nosotros vigilaremos que los Cons no traten nada"- *dice serio*

Wheeljack: -"me quedo con Fer... me traumo lo de esta mañana"- *bromea*

Knock Out: -"yo tampoco me quiero separar de Anica después de lo que paso... entonces quedamos que, Maria y Bee van a arreglar el salón de baile para hacerlo un salón de hielo, con ayuda claro, nosotros nos quedamos aquí y Optimus y los demás vigilan a los Cons... ¿correcto?"- *pregunta para ver si todos están bien con ese arreglo*

Optimus: -"eso es correcto…"-

Miko: -"Raf ayudemos!"- *dice jalando a Raf* -"vamos!"-

Raf: -"yayaya voy"- *dice acomodándose los lentes*

Fernanda: -"bien... solo somos nosotros..."-

Wheeljack: -"si"- *dice sentándose pensativo* -"que día..."-

Knock Out: -"dímelo a mí…"- *dice con un suspiro, pero de repente suenan unas alarmas y parpadean una luces rojas* -"¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede…?"- *pregunta extrañado*

Fernanda: *da un respingo ante las alarmas* -"¡ay mama mía! ¡Es la alarma del show!"-

Wheeljack: -"¿Show?"-

Fernanda: -"¡la razón por la que estamos aquí Jackie! ¡Ya llegaron preguntas! Y creo saber de quién son"- *sonríe*

Wheeljack: -"¿quién?"-

Fernanda: -"de un gran cuate ándale muévanlas! Llamen a todos! Y... Anica... la debemos despertar..."-

Knock Out: *la ve extraño* -"está bien... yo la despierto"- *dice mientras acerca su mano a Anica y la sacude un poco* -"Anica, despierta..."-

Anica: -"mmm..."- *se despierta poco a poco* -"¿qué pasa...?"- *dice pero después se da cuenta de las alarmas y las luces* -"¡el Show!"- *exclama mientras se levanta de golpe del sofá* ¡¿dónde están los demás?! ¡Tenemos que irnos!"-

Fernanda: -"aaah..."- *se queda pensando* -"mmm ellos..."-

Maria: *sale huyendo por unos robots que la corretean* -"¡¿qué pasa?! ¡¿Los Cons andan sueltos?¡! ¡¿dónde está Megatonto?!"-

Wheeljack: -"calmate pequeña amenaza..."- *dice a modo de broma* -"es el show ese la razón por la que nos secuestraron aquí..."-

Annie: *aparece seguida de Max y se rasca la cabeza* -"¿uh? ¿Qué...?"-

Knock Out: *se ríe un poco por ver a Maria correr de los robots* -"jejeje si, tal parece que es hora de hacer el Show por el que nos trajeron aquí"-

Anica: -"si, y ya tenemos que irnos!"- *dice mientras va caminado al set para hacer el Show* -"y con respecto a los Cons, ya hay unos robot de servicio trayéndolos, están programados para traerlos apena suena la alarma, así que no hay que preocuparnos por ellos..."-

Fernanda: -"oh genial... es el mismo caso para los Bots... así que mejor nos encaminamos al set... que tenemos invitados estelares según la base de datos..."- *dice revisando unos tarjetones holográficos* -"mmm… si perfecto..."-

Wheeljack: -"bueno... vámonos..."-

Maria: -"ayuda!"- *dice mientras los robots la hacen correr hacia el set*

Knock Out: -"jejeje"- *sigue riendo por ver a Maria* -"si mejor vámonos, no quiero que me persigan también"- *dice mientras camina al set* _-al menos parce que Anica se olvidó de lo de Marcos-_ *piensa*

Anica: -"rápido!"- *los apura mientras acomoda todo en el set*

Megatron: *llega siendo arrastrado por los Robot junto con los demás Decepticons* -"!¿Por qué nos están trayendo acá?!"- *pregunta furioso mientras lo sientan en su silla hacinada*

Anica: -"porque es la hora del Show"- *dice como si nada*

Fernanda: -"así que Megabruto siéntate, cállate y finge que al menos te interesa, porque recuerdo que... hay datos para ti también... ouh..."- *le las preguntas y retos* -"eso de plano no..."-

Maria: -"hieee ya voy!"- *se sienta en su silla de lo más tranquila* -"ya está... ya estoy..."-

Optimus: *llega tranquilo junto al reto guiados por los robots* -"¿qué sucede aquí...?"-

Wheeljack: -"algo del show... otra vez el martirio"- *bromea*

Fernanda: -"si, así que todos siéntense y sonrían... que empezamos en segundos... ¡¿está todo listo?!"- *toma sus tarjetones*

Anica: -"todo listos!"- *dice mientras se sienta*

Knock Out: -"si listo"- *dice también sentándose, solo que a diferencia de la otra ves en el lado de los Autobots*

Rodrigo: *se sentó de lo más tranquilo* -"bien... ya que sigamos..."-

Ratchet: -"entre más pronto mejor..."- *se cruza de brazos*

Smokescreen: -"espero tengamos acción"-

Maria: -"acción sí!"-

Rodrigo: -"niña! compórtate con un..."-

Fernanda: -"no importa bien... luces, cámaras y Acción!"- *dice y nota que las cámaras se enfocan en ella* -"Bueno hemos regresado a las entrevistas y..."-

 **Y hasta ahí el cap. De hoy!**

 **Si, sé que algunos se estarán preguntando por que el repentino corte.**

 **Bueno lo que pasa es que de aquí continuamos en el Fic de preguntas en la cuenta de Fernanda**

 **Y después de terminar ese cap. Continuamos con este Fic.**

 **Por eso es que me voy a tardar un poco en volver a actualizar este fic**

 **Pero descuiden que tratare de volver lo más pronto posible n_n**

 **Bueno eso es todo**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola!**

 **Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que actualice, pero ya estoy aquí!**

 **Pero aviso que ya no podre actualizar todos los días, ya regrese a clases, por lo que tengo menos tiempo libre, y Fer está a punto de regresar a estudiar también, por lo que menos tiempo vamos a tener para escribir, así que tardare un poco más en actualizar, pero subiré dos caps. Seguidos hoy para entretenerlos un poco, pero no creo que pueda actualizar como lo hacía antes, pero descuiden, no tardare tanto como me tardo con mi otra historia…**

 **Y hablando de esa historia, aviso que en este capítulo se darán pequeñas indirectas sobre el futuro de ese fic. Para apaciguar un poco su curiosidad**

 **Y recuerden que este capítulo es lo que paso inmediatamente después de terminar el Show: Una Entrevista de Otro Mundo, que está en la cuenta de Fernanda**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, vamos con el Cap!**

 **-"…"- habla normal.**

 **-…- pensamientos.**

 ***…* lo que está pasando.**

 **Capitulo Catorce**

Anica: -"y corte!"- *grita y las cámaras se apagan justo después de que ella y Fer terminaran el Show de preguntas* -"jeje buen trabajo chicos, todos lo hicieron muy bien"- *les dice con una sonrisa pero luego voltea a ver a Knock Out preocupada* -"alguien me puede ayudar a llevarlo al sofá, para poder revisarlo bien, y de paso arreglarle esas abolladuras de su cara"- *dice mientras ve molesta a dos determinados Wreckers*

Fernanda: -"¿tan mal quedo?"- *ve las abolladuras y niega* -"pobre diablo..."-

Bulkhead: -"ya nos disculpamos y además era un reto, ¡¿no te basta con tenerme de rosa?!"-

Wheeljack: -"¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás enojada niña?"- *niega resignado por la actitud de Anica*

Annie: -"¿está bien el señor rojo?"- *pregunta preocupada mientras Max ladra*

Ratchet: -"dejen de lloriquear como sparklings y ayúdenme a llevarlo a ese sofá"- *dice dando una orden y a regañadientes obedecen*

Maria: -"¡¿Qué hacemos con Megabruto y su grupo de tontos?!"- *pregunta haciendo enojar al líder de los Decepticons* -"ahora... a su zona... pero ya, no tengo ganas de pelear"-

Anica: -"yo tampoco... Megatron, ¿porque no hacemos las cosas fáciles para todos y se van a su zona sin dar problemas?"- *le pregunta viéndolo y antes de que el pudiera decir algo agrega* -"aunque claro, si tratan de dar problemas, todavía tengo el control en la mano"- *le recuerda con una sonrisa mostrando dicho control*

Megatron: -"grrr…"- *gruñe molesto y sin decir nada se va, junto con los demás Decepticons, de regreso a su zona*

Anica: -"Gracias!"- *dice con una sonrisa*

Fernanda: -"vaya... se fue sin causar líos jajajajajaja"- *se ríe ante eso*

Rodrigo: -"... ok..."- *murmura resignado* -"¿y Starscream?"-

Arcee: -"sigue jugando"-

Bumblebee: -"aunque creo estará ahí hasta mañana"- *bromea mientras pone ambas manos en el suelo para que Raf y Maria suban*

Anica: -"jeje Starscream estará hay un buen rato, pero dejare un robot de servicio con él para que apenas termine lo escolte de regreso a su zona"-

Smokescreen: -"al menos al acabar no dará problemas"- *dice al ver como vuelve a pausar el juego* -"... no aguanta nada"-

Fernanda: -"el show acabo... y por ahora no hay trabajo hasta el siguiente mandado... ¿ahora qué hacemos?"-

Ultra Magnus: -"yo... me daré un baño de aceite y me quitare esta... pintura..."- *dice entre dientes para retirarse de ahí"-

Maria: *aguanta la risa* -"pobre comandante Estirado... me dio pena jejejeje"-

Anica: *voltea a ver a Ultra Magnus* -"descuida Magnus, esa pintura caerá fácil con agua y jabón, si quieres te llevo al baño diseñado para ustedes"- *dice con una sonrisa*

Ultra Magnus: *se queda pensativo mirando a Anica como sonríe y niega* -"bien... pero quiero mi espacio personal respetado"-

Fernanda: -"es decir..."-

Maria: -"no quiere que al comandante se le moleste"- *dice sacando la lengua*

Rodrigo: -"Pera..."- *la llama serio*

Maria: -"ay que no me digas Pera, me siento como una fruta cuando lo haces, y no soy fruta"-

Anica: *niega divertida viendo a los hermanos y luego voltea a ver a Magnus* -"tranquilo, te dejaremos tu espacio, de hecho, íbamos a poner un baño en cada cuarto, para que cada quien tenga el suyo, pero nos faltan materiales, así que aún no los hemos construidos, pero no deben tardar mucho en llegar los materiales que nos faltan, así que pronto cada uno tendrá su baño personal"- *dice con una sonrisa*

Ultra Magnus: *asiente sin más que decir*

Fernanda: -"fue un día de lo más extraño... jejeje pero fue divertido... en cierta forma"- *dice pensativa en la última parte* -"Ratchet no se vale fuiste el único que no hizo reto"-

Ratchet: -"ya dije porque y si no te gusta no es mi problema, no tengo facultades aun para lograr algo así"-

Fernanda: -"pretextos..."-

Maria: *suspira negando* -"creo iré por helado..."- *dice bajando de la palma de Bumblebee en una rampa de hielo para dirigirse a la cocina* -"regreso en 20"-

Fernanda: -"¿minutos?"-

Maria: -"no sé, ya veré capaz quiera comer otra cosa..."- *dice alejándose*

Rodrigo: -"esta no tiene remedio..."-

Wheeljack: -"muchachos"- *los llama* -"el niño bonito ya está reaccionando..."- *dice refiriéndose a Knock Out*

Anica: -"¿Knock? ¿Cómo te sientes?"- *le pregunta preocupada*

Knock Out: -"ug... como si me hubiera golpeado un insecticon"- *dice agarrándose la cabeza*

Anica: -"realmente lo siento, aunque claro, los golpes no tenían por que ser tan fuertes"- *dice viendo de reojo a Bulk y Wheeljack, se notaba que seguía molesta con ellos*

Wheeljack: -"ya nos disculpamos, que más quieres niña"-

Fernanda: -"Wheeljack la verdad si se pasaron... además... ¡FUE EN VIVO!"- *grita*

Bulkhead: -"pues..."-

Miko: -"pero deben admitir que fue un gran golpe"-

Fernanda: -"Miko..."-

Anica: -"Miko no ayudas..."- *dice molesta, pero lo deja rápidamente para volver su atención a Knock Out* -"descuida, por suerte no pasó nada malo con tu CPU, lo único son esas abolladuras, espera aquí buscare mis herramientas para poder arreglarlas rápido"- *dice y se va corriendo saliendo de la sala rápidamente a buscar las herramientas*

Knock Out: -"gracias..."- *dice pero se da cuenta de que Anica ya se había ido, luego voltea a ver a los demás en la sala* -"¿qué me perdí mientras estaba inconsciente?"-

Fernanda: -"el show se acabó viejo... y los demás retos, menos uno se cumplió"-

Smokescreen: -"y Starscream sigue jugando... y seguirá un buen rato..."-

Wheeljack: -"Maria fue por un postre, los Decepticons fueron a su sitio... y es todo..."-

Rodrigo: -"... tuviste suerte viejo"-

Bumblebee: -"pudieron dejarte marca..."- *dice de lo más tranquilo* -"iré a buscar a Danielle..."- *dice dirigiéndose a la cocina*

Knock Out: -"ah, ¿eso es todo? Bueno, no me perdí de mucho... y lo de Starscream no me extraña... ¿cómo fueron los demás retos?"- *pregunta sentándose en el sofá, ya que hasta ahora había estado acostado, viendo a todos*

Fernanda: -"Jack y Miko al igual que Optimus y Arcee se besaron... mmm hubo aquí talentos secretos de canto como Smokescreen y Shockwave... y… olvide el orden lo siento jejeje"-

Wheeljack: *niega* -"Fer..."-

Fernanda: -"¿qué?"- *se ríe* -"es que estuvo todo raro la verdad"-

Bumblebee: *regresa, se le ve preocupado* -"¿vieron a Maria regresar?"-

Fernanda: -"no ¿porque?"-

Bumblebee: -"no la encuentro en la cocina..."- *dice claramente angustiado*

Raf: *tecleaba jugando en su lap y parpadea* -"¿no está? ¿Cómo?"-

Miko: -"calma de seguro está jugando o quiere asustarnos eso hace siempre..."-

Knock Out: -"no estoy seguro..."- *dice no muy confiado, pero luego se acuerda de algo* -"oigan... como que Anica también se está tardando, ¿verdad?"- *dice preocupado, cuando de repente se siente una corriente helada que hace que todos se estremezcan* -"¿que fue eso?"- *pregunta a nadie en específico* -"parece que vino de haya"- *dice apuntando en a un pasillo*

Fernanda: -"¡¿qué?! Vamos!"-

Wheeljack: -"no, tú te quedas con el resto!"-

Smokescreen: -"¡¿están en problemas?!"- *dice empezando a correr*

Bumblebee: -"Smokey espéranos! Knock muévete!"- *le ordena siguiendo al novato*

Knock Out: -"ya voy!"- *grita comenzando a correr también*

Raf: -"le diré a Optimus!"- *dice mientras se aleja en dirección opuesta seguido de Miko*

*todos se dirigen por el pasillo en el que sintieron la corriente, pero se detienen al ver la fuente y encontrar algo que no se esperaban*

Knock Out: -"¿pero que...?"- *pregunta confundido al ver a un congelado y maldiciendo Starscream, y a Anica regañando a Maria por haberlo congelado*

Anica: -"Maria cuantas veces te he dicho que no lo congeles, aunque me de risa, ya es demasiado, además que él ya estaba sufriendo con el juego, no había necesidad de congelarlo"- *le dice molesta con las manos en las caderas, bueno con una mano en la cadera, todavía tenía el yeso en la otra*

Maria: *esta apenada* -"perdón, es que no pude evitarlo... además el mequetrefe me la debía!"-

Bumblebee: -"Anica déjala... el guardián soy yo, yo me encargo..."- *dice acercándose* -"Danielle..."-

Maria: *se ríe* -"mande Bee?"-

Bumblebee: -"no estoy jugando jovencita... descongelado"-

Maria: -"pero..."-

Bumblebee: -"ahora..."-

Maria: -"bien..."- *murmura enojada mientras hace que el hielo empiece a volverse copos de nieve que se elevan y se esparcen por el lugar* -"¿felices?"-

Smokescreen: -"pudo ser peor... pudo ir a buscar a Megatron y congelarlo"-

Maria: -"bah..."- *dice alejándose del lugar* -"ahora si iré por mi helado..."- *dice tranquila retirándose*

Fernanda: *se asoma confundida a ver* -"... ¿qué le pasa?"-

Anica: -"nada, solo que volvió a congelar a Starscream..."- *suspira y luego voltea a ver a Starcream* -"sabes que, dejare que te vallas, aunque no hayas terminado tu reto, de todos modos el Show ya termino, así que ándele, de regreso a su zona"- *le dice mientras presiona unos botones en una pantalla que hacen que el robot de servicio libere a Starscream* -"el robot te llevara, por si acaso"- *le dice y luego lo ve irse, todavía gruñendo y temblando un poco*

Knock Out: *niega* _-por lo menos no fue nada malo, estaba preocupado de que fuera Megatron tratando de secuestrarla otra vez... luego de los retos de hoy... no me extrañaría que tuviera más ganas de vengarse-_ *piensa un poco preocupado*

Anica: *nota la mirada preocupada de Knock Out* -"hey Knock, ¿todo bien?"- *le pregunta preocupada, pero luego ve las abolladuras* -"ah, cierto tengo que quitarte esas abolladuras, ven vamos a la sala, ya tengo mis herramienta"- *dice mientras levanta una caja de herramientas*

Knock Out: -"ah, claro vamos"- *se agacha y le ofrece una mano para que suba* -"ven, te llevo"- *le dice con una sonrisa*

Anica: -"Gracias!"- *dice mientras sube a su mano* -"¿ustedes no vienen chicos?"- *les pegunta a los demás*

Smokescreen: -"si yo quiero ver si tu cara tiene remedio Knock"- *dice a modo de Broma siguiéndolos*

Bumblebee: -"llamare a Raf... le diré que fue un mal entendido... prefiero evitar malos entendidos..."- *dice usando su comunicador* -"luego hablo con Maria... esta más hiperactiva que de costumbre..."- *dice pensativo*

Fernanda: -"cierto abejorro... en fin... ya se le pasara... tu dalay... capaz ya se aburrió de estar encerrada... solo espero no trate de salir sin permiso..."- *bromea* -"espérenme!"- *grita al ver que se alejan y los sigue*

Anica: -"hey Knock esperemos a Fer"- *le dice al voltear y ver a Fernanda corriendo como loca tratando de alcanzarlos*

Knock Out: -"Ok"- *se detiene y se voltea a esperar a Fernanda, cuando ella los alcanza se inclina para ofrecerle su mano* -"sube, te llevo"-

Fernanda: *asiente alcanzándolos y de un salto cae de panza en la palma de Knock Out* -"gracias... muchas gracias por esperar..."-

Smokescreen: *se ríe* -"Fer contigo no se puede"-

Bumblebee: -"bueno todos estarán ocupados o recuperando su dignidad tras el show"-

Fernanda: -"Ratchet no el no hi... Bee... ¡¿tú tampoco hiciste reto verdad?!"-

Bumblebee: -"no me ayudes"-

Smokescreen: -"al menos pude lucirme en el escenario gracias a la ayuda de las dos Wrecrers humanas favoritas, esos efectos me gustaron aunque me sorprendió más el show de hielo que monto para Shockwave"-

Bumblebee: -"¿será porque hablamos de Maria?"-

Fernanda: -"cierto no se ha sabido de la traviesa creo se come sus litros de helados..."-

" **En la Cocina"**

Maria: *esta de lo más tranquila en la cocina comiendo un litro de helado con galleta y por lo visto, era el segundo litro de helad que se comía* -"mmm no sabe tan mal, necesitaba algo frio"- *murmura usando una enorme cuchara y se queda pensativa* -"mmm ¿podré salir por algo de pizza o algo? uh... Maria deja de comer pura chucherías..."- *dice para sí misma* -"neh, no creo que se molesten"- *dice llevándose su litro de helado con ella*

 **"Con los Demás"**

Anica: -"lo más seguro es que después tenga que volver a comprar más helado"- *dice riendo* -"ah, y gracias por recordarme Bee, había olvidado que le iba a mostrarles a Magnus y Bulk donde estaban los baños para que se quitaran su pintura"- *dijo y después voltea a ver a Knock Out* -"Knock, me llevas a la sala por favor"- *le pregunta con una sonrisa*

Knock Out: *Pone a Fernanda en su hombro al lado de Anica* -"Claro, vamos"- *dice y empieza a caminar en dirección a la sala*

Anica: *abraza a Fer para luego seguir hablando con Knock* -"gracias, y descuida, después de que les muestre donde están los baños, me encargare de esas abolladuras de tu cara"-

Knock Out: -"gracias"- *le dice con una sonrisa*

Fernanda: -"¿para empezar siguen ahí?"-

Bumblebee: -"capaz conociendo a Bulkhead ya se puso a buscar el baño y Ultra Magnus esta siguiéndolo para que no rompa nada..."-

Smokescreen: -"lo siento por ellos que les toco estar de rosa, al menos no fue wheeljack habría destrozado el set"-

Fernanda: -"ay no, el set no ¿tienen idea del trabajo que costo levantar esto y traerlos?"-

Rodrigo: -"aquí están..."- *dice alcanzándolos en una esquina* -"¿vieron por ahí a mi hermana? la desquiciada no aparece y Annie ya está preguntando por ella hasta hice que Miko la cuidara ¡así estoy de desesperado!"-

Fernanda: -"y si te calmas..."-

Anica: -"Tranquilo Rodrigo"- *dice suave para tratar de calmarlo* -"Maria fue a la cocina a comer helado, si quieres puedes ir a buscarla, de seguro aun esta hay"- *le dice con una sonrisa, pero después recuerda algo* -"ah, por cierto, ¿sabes si Ultra Magnus y Bulkheat siguen en la sala?"-

Rodrigo: *empieza a gruñir* -"no ellos se fueron a buscar el baño hasta que un robot los empezó a guiar... ¡Y empecé por la cocina, la monstrua mayor no está ahí!"-

Fernanda: -"¿cómo que no está ahí?"-

Bumblebee: -"no pudo ir lejos... nadie puede siquiera salir sin permiso de ellas"- *dice señalando a Anica y a Fer*

Fernanda: -"... Anica... hay forma de saber si ella... ¿se salió sin que se diera cuenta nadie?"-

Anica: -"no"- *dice seria mientras saca su nuevo teléfono* -"las alarmas hubieran sonado si alguien tratara de salir, además de que estoy revisando las cámaras y Maria no ha estado ni cerca de la salidas, ni siquiera como ventisca"- *dice mientras ve las grabaciones de seguridad* -"ella tiene que seguir dentro, la pregunta es ¿dónde...?"-

Knock Out: -"esto no me gusta..."-

Fernanda: -"hieeeee ¡¿y si?!"-

Bumblebee: -"no sugieras cosas que no son"-

Smokescreen: -"pero... Bee, conmigo Knock Out cuida a las chicas y vayan a la sala..."-

Fernanda: -"no se vale quiero ir"- *hace puchero mientras Knock Out la baja hasta e suelo*

Anica: -"yo tampoco me quedo, si vamos, iremos todos juntos"- *dice decidida*

Knock Out: -"ni creas que te dejare, lo mejor será que vallamos con los demás a la sala"- *dice serio*

Anica: -"Pero..."- *iba a protestar pero Bee la detiene*

Bumblebee: -"lo siento chicas es por su seguridad"-

Rodrigo: -"si ella no aparece Bumblebee yo te juro que..."-

Fernanda: -"mejor vámonos De la Vega..."- *-dice jalándolo* -"suerte chicos"-

Smokescreen: -"vamos Bee... al territorio Decepticon... rezo a Primus que no esté ahí..."-

Bumblebee: -"la verdad... también yo..."- *murmura siguiéndolo*

Anica: *suspira* -"está bien, suerte chicos"- *dice con una pequeña sonrisa* -"vamos Knock..."-

Knock Out: -"es lo mejor Anica"- *dice tratando de animarla un poco mientras comienza a caminar en dirección a la sala* -"además, veras que no es nada, tal vez Maria solo está paseando o explorando, este lugar es enorme y dudo mucho que nos hayan mostrado todo aun…"-

Rodrigo: -"pero justo eso la mete en problemas Knock Out! Como crees que llego a la Némesis cuando Optimus volvió a ser Orion Pax? Los siguió a ustedes..."-

Fernanda: -"sereno moreno..."-

" **Zona Deceticon"**

Bumblebee: -"llegamos..."-

Smokescreen: -"como saber si Maria cayó en manos de Cons"-

Bumblebee: -"solo tengamos cautela... es zona de Megatron y su sequito..."-

" **Con los Demás"**

Anica: -"él tiene un punto"- *dice preocupada*

Knock Out: -"no le hagas caso Anica"- *le dice mientras le envía una mirada a Rodrigo que decía claramente "no ayudas"*

Rodrigo: *gruñe por lo bajo* -"deberás con estos..."-

Fernanda: -"mejor cálmate y en la sala preguntamos ¿sí?"-

Rodrigo: -"ya que..."-

 **"Zona Decepticon"**

Megatron: -"bueno mira a quien tenemos aquí"- *dice mientras ve a Maria que está siendo sostenida por Sounwave*

Maria: -"Megatron ni estaba en tu zona... dile a tu lacayo que me suelte... y dame mi helado que tengo ganas de algo dulce, o te congelo los circuitos... tú decides"- *dice con calma*

Smokescreen: -"¿en qué parte estamos?"-

Bumblebee: -"no sé pero... ten cuidado, Megatron podría estar cerca"-

Smokescreen: -"me preparo a disparar"-

Bumblebee: -"aun no... No sabemos si la tienen..."-

" **Con lo Demás"**

Anica: *recuerda algo* -"... como no lo pensé antes... ¡Knock bájame por favor!"- *dice rápido a punto de saltar ella misma de su hombro*

Knock Out: *logra atraparla a tiempo y la baja con cuidado* -"¿qué pasa Anica?"- *pregunta preocupado*

Anica: -"acabo de recordar que tengo cámaras por toda la zona Decepticon, si Maria está ahí podremos encontrarla con ellas"- *dice emocionada para luego comenzar a correr* -"vengan! será más fácil ver las cámaras desde la sala de control que desde mi teléfono!"-

Knock Out: -"Anica espéranos!"- *dice corriendo tras ella seguido de cerca por Fernanda y Rodrigo*

Rodrigo: -"chamaca ven haca, no puedes correr como cabra loca por ahí!"- *exclama siguiéndola*

Fernanda: -"¡que no esté en la zona Decepticon! ¡¿Y si Megatron le hace algo?!"-

Rodrigo: -"¡Reza porque no!"-

" **Zona Decepticon"**

Smokescreen: -"sshh Bee... ¿escuchaste eso?"-

Bumblebee: *asiente doblando con cuidado una esquina* -"son muchos Cons... pero claramente escucho a Megatron pero... ¿con quién habla?"-

Smokescreen: -"espero no sea quien creo..."-

Megatron: -"puede que no estubieras en la zona Decepticon, pero si estabas cerca de donde estaba Laserbake, y porque desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener una carnada"- *dice con una sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes afilados*

" **Con los Demas"**

Anica: -"pues no lo sabremos si no se apuran!"- *dice mientras sigue corriendo doblando una esquina, pero se detiene en seco para evitar chocar con el pie de Bulkhead* -"aahhh!"-

Knock Out: -"Anica!"- *se preocupa al escucharla gritar, pero al girar la esquina termina chocando con Ultra Magnus* -"chatarra..."-

Bulkhead: -"niña cuidado!"- *exclama tratando de no pisarla* -"¡Anica! ¿estás bien?"-

Fernanda: -"¡¿Bulkhead eres tú?!"- *exclama llegando a la zona del choque con Rodrigo y se ven confundidos mientras retoman aire* -"¿que...?"-

Rodrigo: -"veo que ya hallaron los baños, ya no se ven tan rosas..."-

Ultra Magnus: -"soldado"- *dice levantándose para ayudar a Knock Out a levantarse* -"uno debe estar atento siempre a su entorno no importa la afiliación actual o anterior"-

Fernanda: -"Magnus ahora no vayamos al panel debemos ver las cámaras ya"-

Anica: -"tiene razón, apúrense!"- *grita mientras vuelve a correr*

Knock Out: -"Anica espéranos!"- *grita corriendo tras ella seguido por los otros, incluyendo Magnus y Bulk*

" **Zona Decepticon"**

Maria: *empieza a congelar un poco a Soundwave para que la suelte pero este ni se inmuta* -"en primera, Soundwave es un extraño Cybertroniano hasta parece un Slenderman de metal, Dos me tiraste mi helado al capturarme y me debes un litro ahora, Tres eres un inútil y Cuatro odio el papel de la damisela en apuros eso no se me da ¡No necesito que me rescaten!"-

Bumblebee: -"ese grito..."- *susurra ocultándose en un pasillo*

Smokescreen: -"no, es Maria..."-

Megatron: -"nunca entenderé como seres tan pequeños pueden causar tanto ruido"- *dice gruñendo sobándose un receptor de audio* -"y no me importa lo que pienses, tú serás una perfecta carnada para atraer a esa humana que me humillo hoy"- *dice sonriendo de forma siniestra* -"y una vez que la tenga, sé que me voy a divertir mucho"- *dice sonriendo, y el hecho de que se haya lamido el labio no le agradaba a Maria*

" **Con los Demás"**

Ultra Magnus: -"¡¿alguien puede informar que sucede?!"-

Rodrigo: -"mi hermana se perdió eso pasa!"- *exclama eufórico mientras este y Fernanda están en manos de Bulkhead"-

Bulkhead: -"¿se perdió la pequeña avalancha?"-

Rodrigo: -"¡que sí!"-

Fernanda: -"deja de gritar! Me pones nerviosa… ¿falta mucho? tengo miedito..."-

 **"Zona Decepticon"**

Maria: -"y yo jamas entenderé como seres como tu siguen de pie después de decir tanta tontería..."- *dice con asco al ver el gesto que hizo Megatron* -"eres un cerdo degenerado ¿lo sabias?"- _-como el bobo de Marcotonto-_ *piensa sacudiéndose* -"sabes que, ya me canse..."- *dice congelando superficialmente a Soundwave* -"¡no soy la carnada de nadie!"- *dice empezando a soltarse*

Smokescreen: -"corre Bee! ¡Está cerca!"-

Bumblebee: -"Decepticon a las Dos"- *dice disparando a uno que apuntaba a Smokescreen* -"en el blanco!"-

Smokescreen: -"vamos por la niña de hielo"- *dice alegre* -"de seguro nos extraña"-

Bumblebee: -"sueña"- *dice corriendo*

" **Con los Demás"**

Anica: -"Ya llegamos!"- *dice alegre mientras se paraba frente a una gran puerta de metal, corre a un lado de esta y mete un código para que la puerta se habrá* -"pasen, rápido!"- *les grita a los otros mientras entraba*

Knock Out: -"ya vamos!"- *dice mientras se mete a la habitación seguido de cerca por los otros*

*pero todos, menos Fernanda, se sorprende al ver lo que había dentro, todo el lugar estaba llenos de computadoras y consolas, y uno que otro equipo, y era más graden que el puente de mando de la Nemesis* -"wow…"- *dijeron todos sorprendidos*

Anica: -"no se queden hay parados, ayúdenme!"- *les dice al ver como ninguno se movía*

Knock Out: *sale de su aturdimiento* -"perdón Anica ¿en que te ayudamos?"- *le pregunta*

Anica: -"Ustedes vallan haya"- *dice apuntando un grupo de consolas tamaño Transformers* -" revicen todas las cámara del Norte y Este, Fernanda, Rodrigo, ayúdenme aquí buscaremos las del Sur y Oeste"- *dice mientras se dirige a otro grupo de consolas, pero estas de tamaño humano*

Knock Out: _-es cosa mía, o actuó como una líder?... más bien... como Optimus...-_ *piensa sorprendido*

Bulkhead: -"hablo como el jefe, eso sorprende mucho..."- *dice sorprendido* -"y salieron listas las humanas"-

Ultra Magnus: -"menos charla más acción tenemos una Prime que rescatar..."- *dice tomando el control de las enormes consolas* -"Bulkhead, Knock Out muévanse!"-

Rodrigo: -"¿por dónde...?"-

Fernanda: -"toca ese botón y busca a tu hermana De la vega y apúrate!"-

 **"Zona Decepticon"**

Megatron: -"¡Quédate quieta insecto!"- *le grita a María apuntándole con la pistola de su brazo, cuando de repente escucha disparos de afuera* -"¡¿Qué?!"-

Maria: -"¿quieta? aahh no quiero!"- *dice dando una patada que lanza un viento helado a Megatron cubriéndolo de fina escarcha* -"tonto!"- *esquiva a duras penas un disparo y se esconde en el hielo y nieve que va creando* -"¡inútil!"- *cuando le apunta en un disparo certero otro disparo desvía el cañón de Megatron* -"¿ah?"-

Bumblebee: -"no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima Megatron"- *dice serio apuntándole con sus cañones*

Smokescreen: -"si lo que él dijo!"- *dice siendo el refuerzo de Bee*

Maria: -"Bee Smokey! Me alegra verlos! Ese tonto me hizo perder mi helado..."- *dice enojada como si el helado fuera más importante que ella*

" **Con los Demás"**

Anica: -"vamos, vamos..."- *murmura mientras taclea rápidamente en la consola, viendo cámara tras cámara* -"... la encontré!"- *exclama alegre llamando la atención de todos* -"oh, no..."- *dice preocupada*

Knock Out: -"que pasa"- *pregunta preocupado acercándose junto con los demás*

Anica: -"Está peleando con Megatron!"- *dice preocupada al ver como Megatron está a punto de dispararle pero otro disparo desvía el suyo, y al darse cuenta de quien disparo exclama alegre* -"Bee y Smoke!"-

Knock Out: -"parece que llegaron a tiempo"- *dice con una sonrisa aliviada*

Anica: -"si..."- *dice sonriendo, pero después frunce el ceño y saca su teléfono*

Knock Out: -"¿qué haces Anica?"- *pregunta curioso*

Anica: -"encargándome de unas molestias"- *dice mientras revisa algo en su teléfono hasta que aparece un gran botón rojo en la pantalla, pero antes de presionarlo se inclina y habla por un Micrófono* -"Bee, Smoke y Maria, les recomiendo que se separen un poco de los Cons"- *dice y al ver que lo hacen presiona rápidamente el botón*

 **"Zona Decepticon"**

Megatron: -"¿Qué?"- *pregunta confundido al escuchar la voz de Anica y lo que dijo, pero de repente siente una gran corriente eléctrica atravesar su cuerpo* -"AAHH!"- *grita de dolor junto con todos los Decepticons en la habitación, para después caer inconsciente al suelo*

 **"Con los Demás"**

Anica: -"listo, con eso bastara* -"dice mientras deja de presionar el botón para luego volver a hablar por el micrófono* -"los esperamos en la sala chicos, no tarden"- *dice con una sonrisa y luego voltea a ver a los demás* -"¿nos vamos?"- *dice con una sonrisa inocente*

" **Zona Decepticon"**

Maria: *parpadea un poco y sonríe emocionada* -"quiero uno de esos que tiene Anica"-

Smokescreen: -"¿para qué?"-

Maria: -"se ve divertido electrocutarlos"-

Bumblebee: -"no tienes remedio niña..."- *dice bajando su mano para que Maria suba* -"no nos asustes así ¿sí?"-

Maria: -"es la culpa del parasito del Slenderman y para colmo tiro mi helado no se vale, era de dulce de leche"-

" **Con los Demás"**

Fernanda: -"misión cumplida..."-

Rodrigo: -"pero esa niña..."- *masculla enojado pensando en muchos insultos a los Decepticons y en como castigar a su hermana* -"no saldrá de su cuarto en días se los juro"-

Bulkhead: -"calma Rodrigo"-

Ultra Magnus: -"pero me temo que esto se lo debemos reportar al comandante..."- *dice con aparente calma* -"debe saber esto"-

Anica: -"si, tienes razón"- *dice pensativa* -"vayamos a la sala, de seguro los demás están ahí, además de que ahí nos encontraremos con Maria y los chicos"- *dice con una sonrisa*

Knock Out: -"cierto"- *dice para después agacharse y estirar su mano* -"sube"- *le dice con una sonrisa*

Anica: *sube a la mano de Knock Out* -"gracias"- *le dice con una sonrisa, pero después se fija en las abolladuras de su cara* -"y te arreglare esas abolladuras en la sala, tal vez Ratchet me ayude, claro si algo mas no pasa, esto parece como cuando queríamos comer pizza, siempre pasaba algo antes de que pudiéramos hacerlo"- *dice con un puchero*

Knock Out: _-que linda-_ *piensa con una sonrisa*

*En la sala los demás estaban reunidos y se ve llegar a Bumblebee con Smokescreen y Maria en la palma de Bee*

Maria: -"¿porque siento que moriré?"-

Bumblebee: -"cuando estabas enferma del corazón y me contaste esa historia dijiste lo mismo... varias veces"-

Arcee: -"¿algo interesante que contar?"- *dice curiosa cruzándose de brazos*

Smokescreen: -"bueno..."-

Rodrigo: -"¡MARIA ESPERANZA VICTORIA DANIELLE!"- *exclama Rodrigo eufórico cuando él y el resto llegan a la sala, y se le veía molesto* -"¡te he dicho que no andes sola por ahí caramba!"-

Smokescreen: -"cálmate viejo no te exaltes así..."-

Ratchet. –"¡¿porque tanto escándalo?!"-

Fernanda: *con una gota en la sien, miraba la escena negando* -"trágame tierra..."-

Maria: -"aaah..."-

Optimus: -"¿Maria?"-

Maria: -"aahh... prefiero irme a dormir... Bee podría..."-

Rodrigo: -"de mí no te salvas niña"-

Wheeljack: -"cálmate Rodrigo, no debe ser algo tan malo..."-

Anica: -"bueno..."- *dice nerviosa ya que no sabe cómo explicar todo* -"... les contare, pero que nadie se altere"- *toma aire y les explica todo lo que paso a los demás, o por lo menos todo lo que ellos pasaron* -"y eso es todo lo que se, el resto lo sabe Maria"- *dice con una sonrisa nerviosa*

Knock Out: -"te saltaste la parte en la que actuaste como una líder"- *le dice con una sonrisa, y su comentario logro llamar la atención de Optimus*

Anica: -"¿qué? no, yo no..."- *esta por negarlo pero Bulkhead la detiene*

Bulkhead: -"es cierto hasta sonó como tu Prime, lo juro por la Allspark"-

Optimus: -"si eso es cierto, Anica es digna de admirar, un líder mantiene momentos de crisis bajo cierto control sabiendo guiar a los suyos"-

Maria: -"ooww que lindo..."-

Rodrigo: -"Pera..."-

Maria: -"caminaba en nuestra zona y Laserbeak andaba cerca... le pareció gracioso hacerme una damisela en apuros..."- *dice enojada* -"odio ese papel, por eso no actuó en las obras de la escuela..."-

Bumblebee: -"pero no pasó nada descuiden, Smokey y yo llegamos a tiempo"- *dice más calmado*

Anica: *esta sonrojada por lo que dijo Optimus* -"G-Gracias Optimus"- *dice pero luego se pone a pensar* _-espero que el de mi dimensión piense igual-_ *piensa con una sonrisa nostálgica* (referencia al futuro en mi Fic: Nueva integrante a la familia)

Knock Out: *nota la mirada de Anica* -"Anica ¿todo bien?"- *pregunta preocupado*

Anica: *se sorprende por la pregunta* -"si estoy bien, solo que recordé a mi familia en mi dimensión, eso es todo"- *le dice con una sonrisa para calmarlo*

*Aunque solo Fernanda sabía a qué familia se refería*

Anica: -"y Bee tiene razón, no pasó nada malo y Megatron y los Decepticons ya tuvieron su castigo por lo que hicieron, no molestaran por un rato"- *les dice a los demás con una sonrisa*

Fernanda: *niega divertida* -"en fin todo ya paso..."-

Anica: *recuerda algo* -"Ratchet…"- *llama su atención* te quería pedir ayuda, para arreglarle esas abolladuras a Knock Out"- *le dice con una sonrisa*

Ratchet: -"bueno... knock Out te quiero en la enfermería ahora! Y no me obligues a inducir hibernación contigo ¿entendido?"- *dice serio*

Anica: -"mejor ve con él, no querrás que se moleste"- *le dice burlona a Konck* -"anda ve, yo los alcanzo en un momento"-

Knock Out: -"está bien"- *le dice mientras la baja* -"pero no te quedes sola, quiero que alguien te esté acompañando en todo momento"- *le dice serio*

Anica: -"lo sé, tranquilo"- *le dice con una sonrisa y ve como se aleja un poco para seguir a Ratchet*

Rodrigo: *una vez que ve que Bee baja a Maria al suelo la jala con el* -"estas en un lio grande"-

Maria: -"ya no tengo 14 años como ese día..."- *dice serena* -"además no iba a pasarme nada"-

Rodrigo: -"solo me preocupo, eres mi hermana menor..."- *murmura serio*

Miko: -"ya viejo mejor llevemos la fiesta en paz"-

Fernanda: -"concuerdo con ella"-

Maria: -"¿puedo enviar cartas o algo así? quiero escribirle a mi amiga Lily, como las vacaciones de la escuela... ya ven no la he visto"-

Anica: *voltea a ver a Maria* -"claro que puedes escribirle Maria, creo que la pequeña Annie no tendrá problemas con abrir un portal para enviarla ¿verdad pequeña?"- *le pregunta a la niña con una sonrisa amable* -"de hecho… yo también les tengo que escribir a mi familia, conociéndolos si no lo hago van a estar muy preocupados..."- *dice pensativa*

Annie: *sonríe* -"claro que puedo!"- *dice la pequeña de no más de 9 años* -"y también a mi mami"-

Maria: -"de seguro papa trata de que mama no haga escándalos..."- *se ríe* -"bueno..."- *dice tomando lápiz y papel* -"uh a escribir..."-

Fernanda: -"jejejejejeje es cierto... debo escribirle a mi gente o se van a preocupar"-

Anica: -"jeje bueno entonces está decidido, todos los humanos le escribimos a nuestras familias, y una vez que todos hayamos terminado las enviamos con la ayuda de la pequeña Annie"- *dice con una sonrisa* -"aunque la mía la escribiré luego, primero tengo que asegurarme de que Ratchet no torture a Knock"- *dice divertida* -"adiós!"- *está a punto de seguir a Ratchet y Knock pero la detienen*

Ratchet: -"alto jovencita no permito terceros en el quirófano a menos que sea necesario"-

Fernanda: -"ay por favor Doc..."-

Maria: -"no hará nada ándale... ¿chillo como nenita verdad?"-

Ratchet: -"ese respeto Snow Queen"-

Maria: -"lo perdí como capitán pirata cuando naufraga su barco, en el fondo del mar"-

Ratchet: -"mejor hagan sus cartas o algo, no quiero interrupciones mientras reparo el rostro de Knock Out, el golpe de un Wrecrer es difícil de borrar"- *dice retirándose*

Anica: -"si… y sigo molesta con ustedes por eso"- *dic viendo a dos determinados Wrecrers*

Bulkhead: -"creo no nos va a perdonar..."-

Wheeljack: -"¿en serio?"- *dice sarcástico*

Knock Out: -"tranquila Anica, te veo cuando Ratchet termine, mientras tanto quédate con Smoke, ok"- *le pide con una sonrisa*

Anica: -"está bien"- *le dice con una sonrisa* -"bueno entonces iré a hacer mi carta, antes de que a mis tíos les dé un ataque de pánico jeje"- *dice divertida* -"vamos Smoke"-

Smokescreen: -"vamos Anica es tiempo de hacer tu carta..."- *dice alegre siguiéndola*

Maria: -"como sea... Bumblebee te encargo a mis hermanos voy a hacer mi carta... en mi cuarto"- *dice retirándose para no ver a Rodrigo* -"un rato sola no me matara..."- *murmura pensativa*

Rodrigo: -"yo mejor le escribo a Sara... Bee vamos..."- *dice retirándose a un sillón de la sala mientras Annie jugaba con Max y Bee"-

Fernanda: -"Wheeljack le escribiré a mis papas... ya vez ni aviso y por eso se encorajinan jejeje"-

Wheeljack: -"con gusto niña"- *dice con calma*

Anica: -"De acuerdo Smoke, vamos"- *dice mientras se va caminando al sofá de la sala, seguida de cerca por Smokescreen, y agarra una hoja blanca y un lápiz de la mesa que tenía al frente, pero antes de ponerse a escribir, voltea a ver a Smoke* -"perdón Smoke, pero te puedes voltear, es que no puedes ver que es lo que voy a escribir"- *le dice con una sonrisa, aunque puede notar que Smoke se confundió un poco con su petición* _-lo siento Smoke, pero un no quiero que conozcan la verdad de mi dimensión-_ *piensa sintiéndose un poco culpable por engañarlos, pero sabe que es lo mejor*

Smokescreen: -"uh... está bien si tú quieres no veo, total sé que no sería nada malo o algo así"- *dice dándose la vuelta confiado* -"uhm..."-

" **En las habitaciones"**

Maria: *escribiendo sobre una hoja azul mientras se queda pensativa* -"queridos mama y papa... primero… estoy bien, así que mama no grites y no le rompas el tímpano a papa..."- *murmura mientras escribe* -"si perfecto... luego... uh..."- *susurra pensando* -"será para largo..."-

Rodrigo: *escribe en su cuarto de lo más tranquilo mientras Annie juega con el perro* -"Sandra... mi bella Sandra, primero que nada, quiero decirte que estoy "de niñero" con mis dos hermanas... si eso es..."-

Annie: -"cuidas más a Maria porque ella se mete en líos..."-

Rodrigo: -"sshhh"-

Fernanda: -"uh... Wheeljack no sé qué escribir..."-

Wheeljack: -"lo que se te venga a la mente"-

Fernanda: -"decirle mula a mi hermano... oh ya se"- *dice escribiendo como posesa*

" **En la sala"**

Anica: -"si, descuida no es nada malo"- *dice con una sonrisa tranquila* _-por lo menos en eso no les miento, no es nada malo, solo... diferente, o bueno no tan diferente-_ *piensa divertida mientras se pone a escribir* _-hola chicos, primero que nada, quiero decirles que estoy bien, así que díganle a mis tío y hermano que no le den ataques de pánico, segundo quiero decirles que la estoy pasando muy bien, no ha ocurrido mucho, solo hemos tenido uno que otro problema con los Decepticons, pero hemos podido solucionarlo, más que todo con el consejo que me diste Mama, tenías razón nunca falla jeje…-_ * piensa mientras escribía, aunque de vez en cuando revisaba que Smoke no estuviera viendo, mejor prevenir que lamentar, después de un rato termino de escribir su carta y busco un sobre dónde meterla, luego de encontrarlo guardo su carta y coloco un último mensaje rápido en la parte de atrás del sobre* -"listo, ya termine, ya te puedes voltear Smoke"-

Smokescreen: *se voltea sonriente* -"se te ve más tranquila Anica, sé que a tu familia le gustara leer tu carta"- *dice* -"¿te acompaño a reunirnos con los demás para enviar las carta?"-

Anica: -"claro, vamos"- *dice con una sonrisa, pero luego se acurda de algo* -"aunque primero quiero ir a ver si Ratchet ya termino de reparar a Knock ¿me acompañas?"- *le preguntan*

Smokescreen: -"A donde tu gustes además, después de lo que paso con Maria, no quiero dejarte sola si Knock Out no está, no es que tenga miedo"- *dice con una leve risilla nerviosa* -"pero Megatron se aprovecha de lo que sea..."-

Anica: -"jeje tranquilo, entiendo lo que quieres decir"- *le dice riendo un poco* -"bueno vamos"- *dice para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección a la enfermería* -"hey Knock, venimos a ver qué tal te va"- *dice al entrar a la enfermería*

 **Y lo dejo hasta ahí en este capítulo, pero subiré el segundo capítulo de golpe, pero eso si, después de ese tardare más en subir el próximo cap.**

 **Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente cap. n_n**

 **Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola!**

 **Bueno aquí está el segundo cap. que subiré hoy n_n**

 **Y les aviso que este cap. tendrá ciertas… sorpresas…**

 **No los entretengo más, dejare que lean tranquilos n_n**

 **Disfruten!**

 **-"…"- habla normal.**

 **-…- pensamientos.**

 ***…* lo que está pasando.**

 _En el capítulo anterior:_

 _Anica: -"claro, vamos"- *dice con una sonrisa, pero luego se acurda de algo* -"aunque primero quiero ir a ver si Ratchet ya termino de reparar a Knock ¿me acompañas?"- *le preguntan*_

 _Smokescreen: -"A donde tu gustes además, después de lo que paso con Maria, no quiero dejarte sola si Knock Out no está, no es que tenga miedo"- *dice con una leve risilla nerviosa* -"pero Megatron se aprovecha de lo que sea..."-_

 _Anica: -"jeje tranquilo, entiendo lo que quieres decir"- *le dice riendo un poco* -"bueno vamos"- *dice para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección a la enfermería* -"hey Knock, venimos a ver qué tal te va"- *dice al entrar a la enfermería*_

 **Capítulo Quince**

Knock Out: *está sentado en la cama tamaño Transformers* -"hola Anica, Smoke"- *los recibe con una sonrisa*

Smokescreen: -"¿qué tal Knock? ¿Cómo te va?"- *dice riendo un poco* -"vaya se te ve mejor de la abolladura, casi nada de nada"-

Ratchet: -"aquí están... los iba a mandar llamar"- *dice tranquilo* -"recién despertó... al principio grito que no dañara su pintura y tuve que inducir hibernación... ya está listo ya puede irse..."- *dice serio, como siempre*

Anica: -"¿En serio?"- *ve burlona a Knock Out*

Knock Out: *se sonroja y manda una mirada asesina a Ratchet* -"tal vez si grite un poco, aunque eso no era necesario decirlo"- *dice viendo a Ratchet, el cual solo se encoge de hombros*

Ratchet: -"si, si como digas Knock Out..."- *murmura sin hacerle mucho caso* -"he visto mechs más valientes frente a Scraplets..."-

Anica: *se ríe por lo bajo, aunque le cuesta no terminar riendo a carcajadas, justo como lo está haciendo Smoke, que por poco no está rodando en el piso de la risa*

Smokescreen: *riendo a mas no poder* -"lo-lo siento jajajajajajajajajaja Knock Out gritando como niña lo imagino jajajajajajaja"-

Knock Out: *siente como su cara arde por la vergüenza que siente* -"bueno ya, tampoco es para que te desarmes de la risa"- *dice molesto*

Anica: *trata de controlarse para dejar de reír* -"lo-lo importante es que estas bien y ya no tienes esa abolladuras"- *le dice a Knock con una sonrisa* -"ven, vamos a buscar a los otros, para poder enviar las cartas"- *dice mostrándole el sobre*

Knock Out: -"bien..."-

Smokescreen: -"además, mejor nosotros nos burlamos de ti que el resto... aunque Optimus se podría enterar, él y Ratchet son viejos amigos desde la edad de Oro en Cybertron"-

Ratchet: -"yo los veo luego, quiero arreglar cosas aquí"- *dice recogiendo pedazos de lo que parece ser una soldadora*

*Los dos mechs y Anica caminan por los pasillos a la sala y se topan con Maria en el camino*

Maria: -"¿ya tienes tu carta Anica?"- *pregunta alegre mostrando su sobre*

Anica: -"si, aquí está"- *dice mostrándole el sobre* -"¿no sabes si los demás terminaron de escribir sus cartas?"-

Knock Out: *se queda pensativo* -"eh, una pregunta"- *dice llamando la atención de los otros* -"entiendo como vana a enviar sus cartas, pero que pasa si después sus familias les quieren responder, no creo que ellos puedan hacer portales a otras dimensiones... ¿verdad?"- *pregunta curioso*

Anica: -"no, no pueden…"- *dice pensativa* -"tienes razón Knock, creo que la mejor solución sería que les diéramos un tiempo para que puedan escribir sus respuestas y luego abrimos otro portal para buscarlas, unas cuantas horas bastaran creo"- *dice pensativa* -"¿qué opinas Maria?"- *pregunta volteando a verla*

Maria: -"mmm… si ¿porque no?"- *sonríe* -"me gusta esa idea"-

Smokescreen: *sonríe* -"bueno en eso puede ayudar a Annie así que no tenemos ningún problema"- *dice tranquilo*

Maria: *sonríe y suspira un poco pensativa* -"en fin... los demás están en la sala el ultimo que faltaba era Rafael, como tiene una familia grande es mucho más para escribir"- *dice tranquila*

Anica: -"si es verdad"- *dice con una sonrisa* -"aunque vamos a decirle a los demás lo de darles tiempo para responder a nuestras familias, y hay que colocar en las sobres el tiempo que le daremos, para que sepan"- *dice con una sonrisa*

Knock Out: -"entonces vamos"- *dice agachándose y ofreciendo su mano para que Anica suba, lo cual hace*

Smokescreen: -"¿me permite su majestad que la escolte?"- *dice con burla extendiendo la mano para que Maria suba y al momento que esta lo hace congela un poco sus dedos*

Maria: -"no me des tratos de princesita mimada"- *dice sacándole la lengua* -"eso no es lo mío... y... debemos medir el tiempo de espera porque... uh si mal no recuerdo el tiempo en las dimensiones no corre de forma igual"-

Smokescreen: -"¿de dónde sacaste eso?"-

Maria: -"se aprende mucho con las amistades que he hecho en las distintas dimensiones y planos que visito..."- *dice tranquila* -"ahora sí... ¡vamos!"-

Anica: *se agarra a un dedo de Knock cuando siente que comienza a caminar* -"Maria tiene razón, pero de eso me puedo encargar"- *dice sacando su teléfono* -"si calculo los tiempos que pasaron mientras ustedes estaban con los bots, y el tiempo transcurrido que paso en su dimensión, y hago unos cálculos con el tiempo de mi dimensión y la de Fernanda..."- *dice mientras teclea rápidamente en su teléfono sacando los cálculos* -"bueno si les damos dos horas para responder, primero tendríamos que buscar las respuestas de tu familia, y esas las buscamos de 10 a 15 minutos después de enviarlas ya que eso serian dos horas en tu dimensión, luego buscamos las de las familias de Jack, Miko y Raf, justo en dos horas, ya que esta es su dimensión, la de Fernanda la buscamos 10 minutos después, y por ultimo buscamos la mía, como unos 10 o 15 minutos después de buscar la de Fernanda"- *termina de decir levantando la cabeza para encontrar la mirada asombrada de los chicos y Maria* -"¿Qué?"- *pregunta extrañada*

Knock Out: -"¿calculaste todo eso en menos de 5 minutos?"- *dice asombrado*

Anica: *se encoge de hombros* -"nunca eh tenido problemas con las matemáticas, ni con la física..."-

Smokescreen: -"le haces competencia a Ratchet y Shockwave linda"- *dice riendo* -"¿qué dices Maria?"-

Maria: *piensa mientras se dirigen a la sala* -"por mí no hay problema..."-

Rafael: -"¡termine!"- *exclama en señal de victoria al terminar de escribir la carta y tanto Annie como Miko le aplauden*

Maria: -"ese es mi cuate"- *dice tranquila*

Rafael: -"lo dices porque somos amigo Maria"- *dice riendo*

Maria: -"¿qué? fuiste mi primer amigo en esa dimensión... sentía la miradas de todos y me sentía como bichito raro"- *dice haciendo la cara de fuchi*

Optimus: -"tengo entendido que ya todos terminaron de escribir sus cartas a sus familias"-

Jack: -"ya está Optimus"- *dice mientras todos levantan sus sobres*

Anica: -"jeje bien, ahora solo hay que enviarlas, pero primero, mientras veníamos pensamos que si nuestras familias quieren responder les podíamos dar un tiempo de 2 horas para hacerlo, y como el tiempo es diferente en cada dimensión calcule cuanto tiempo serian dos horas en cada dimensión con el tiempo que tardaría aquí, sería más o menos así..."- *luego les mostro sus cálculos a Raf y Ratchet, para ver si eran correctos, cuando ellos lo confirmaron, les explico lo mismo que le dijo a los chicos y Maria de en qué orden iban a buscar las cartas* -"entonces, creo que lo mejor sería enviar las cartas que tomaran más tiempo, para evitar equivocarnos a la hora de buscarlas, y para asegurarnos de que las cartas lleguen las enviaremos con unos robots de servicio"- *dice mientras llama a dichos robots con un control* -"¿a todos les parece bien este arreglo?"- *pregunta viendo a todos y se da cuenta que todos, menos Smoke, Knock y Maria, tenían caras de asombrados, bueno la de Optimus era un poco más curiosa*

Knock Out: -"otra vez actuando como una líder"- *dice con una sonrisa divertida al ver la cara de todos*

Bumblebee: -"es como si..."-

Rodrigo: -"siento que escuche a Optimus... pero más chiquita y como niña"- *dice confundido*

Fernanda: -"a esta chica si le aplaudo"- *dice de lo más animada* -"yo jamás hubiera logrado eso, soy un asco en los cálculos"-

Miko: -"me impresionas chica... yo haciendo eso me hubiera dormido si soy sincera"-

Bulkhead: -"Miko..."-

Optimus: -"veo que no se equivocan con usted joven Anica, tiene la madera de un líder nato"- *dice y tanto Ratchet como Ultra Magnus de la impresión tenían la boca abierta, y eso que eran difíciles de impresionar, Arcee solo atino a sonreír un poco*

Fernanda: -"y otros... uh, somos una patata kawaii"-

Maria: -"Bee mira ya termine mi carta, y tu diciendo que no podía..."- *dice sacándole la lengua*

Bumblebee: -"no dije eso"-

Maria: -"no me querías dejar sola"-

Rafael: -"es nuestro guardián Maria, además ya supimos que lo que hizo Megatron"-

Bumblebee: -"no te dejo sola a ti tampoco luego de eso"-

Maria: -"no necesito niñeros"- *dice haciendo un puchero*

Miko: -"¿podemos enviar las cartas antes de que me duerma de aburrimiento aquí?"- *dice ya exasperada dejándose caer en el sofá*

Anica: *sonrojada a mas no poder por los cumplidos* -"s-si vamos, es hora de enviar las cartas"- *dice y con un control dirige los robots de servicio para que se pongan en frente de cada humano, extendiendo una mano* -"cada uno dele su carta al robot, como las de Fernanda y yo son la que más se va a tardar serán las que mandaremos primero"- *dice dándole su carta al robot y cuando ve que Fer ya hizo lo mismo voltea a ver a la pequeña Annie* -"hey Annie ¿podrías abrir unos portales a la dimensión de Fer y la mía?"- *le pregunta con una sonrisa*

Annie: -"si señorita Anica"- *dice abriendo un portal del tamaño de los robots* -"este va a donde quieren"-

Fernanda: -"sigo sin saber cómo hace portales como si nada..."- *dice mirando al robot y al portal*

Maria: -"lo mismo pensé... pero recordé quien es nuestro bisabuelo y se me pasa..."-

Rodrigo: -"lo que me alegra, ser el único normal de los tres... no sé como pueden con sus habilidades"-

Maria: -"cállate"-

Fernanda: -"eso es... ¡el correoooo!"-

Anica: -"jaja de acuerdo"- *dice y con unos cuantos comandos más, ve como los Robots que tenían las cartas de Fernanda y la suya desaparecen por el portal* -"bueno dos menos, ahora vienen la de Jack, Miko y Raf"- *ve como los nombrados colocan sus cartas con sus correspondientes Robots y como la pequeña Annie abre otro portal*

Knock Out: -"esto será rápido"- *dice tranquilo mientras ve los robots de servicio pasar por el portal y como se repite el mismo proceso con las cartas de los hermanos De La Vega* -"esas fueron las ultimas..."-

Anica: -"si"- *dice con una sonrisa mientras ve el ultimo portal cerrarse para luego voltear a ver a los demás* -"¿quieren ir a ver la tele mientras esperamos?"- *pregunta con una sonrisa*

Miko: -"si... hay un concierto de Slash Monkey en vivo y no me lo pierdo"-

Maria: -"no te adueñes del control quiero ver Animal Planet"-

Miko/Jack/Rafael: -"¿Animal Planet?"-

Maria: -"es que es episodio estreno de supertiernos"- *dice con una sonrisa boba*

Fernanda: -"dale un cachorro bebe y se muere de ternura, la fiera de hielo"- *dice burlona mientras se sienta en el sofá*

Rodrigo: -"concuerdo contigo hasta Vació dijo una vez... la energía de mi hermana es... uh... diferente no diré más aquí..."-

Bulkhead: -"yo quiero ver el show de camiones monstruos en Denver!"-

Wheeljack: -"¿autos que se aplastan? ¡Quiero ver eso!"- *dice mientras todos los mencionados empiezan a disputar el control de la T.V*

Annie: -"son raros..."-

Arcee: -"pero debo admitir... es entretenido ver como discuten, sugiero dejarlos así"- *dice riendo un poco*

Anica: -"me gusta la idea ma… A-Arcee"- *dice rápidamente dándose cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir* _-eso estuvo cerca… los extraño más de lo que creí-_ *piensa con una sonrisa un poco triste*

Knock Out: -"¿todo bien Anica?"- *pregunta preocupado al notar la mirada de Anica*

Anica: -"¿que...? si, si todo bien, no te preocupes"- *le dice con una sonrisa para calmarlo* -"bueno mejor los detengo antes de que terminen rompiendo algo"- *dice al ver como todos siguen peleando por lo que deberían ver, pero hace una mueca al ver a Bulkhead pisar una mesa de madera que tenía detrás de él* -"... muy tarde"- *dice con un suspiro*

Miko/Wheeljack: -"¡eso fue genial!"- *dicen ovacionando a Bulkhead*

Maria: *les quita el control a todos y le cambia a Animal Planet* -"si gane!"- *dice mirando un episodio que habla de cachorros de labradores y gatos británicos de pelo corto* -"oooww que lindo bebe no han abierto los ojos..."-

Optimus: -"ya basta todos ustedes"- *dice llamando su atención* -"esa no es forma de actuar, ya rompieron parte del inmueble del lugar, de nuevo, muestren algo de disciplina si no quieren causar más daño"-

Bulkhead: -"uh... lo siento jefe"-

Wheeljack: -"aaah... si lo que él dijo"-

Miko: -"ay no se vale, Maria ya le cambio de canal..."- *dice haciendo mohín al ver que no le cederá el control a nadie*

Ultra Magnus: -"después hablo con ese par... ya van dos veces que se les pasa la mano..."-

Fernanda: -"por favor Magnus... no quiero que rompan algo más... de por sí... ya es duro mantener este sitio después de tantas peleas..."-

Rafael: -"bueno... al menos nadie salió herido"-

Jack: -"habla por ti"- *dice señalando a cierto trio*

Smokescreen: -"eh Anica ¿qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?"- *pregunta al verla así de nostálgica*

Anica: -"¿eh? no nada, descuida Smoke, solo recordando ciertas cosas"- *dice con una sonrisa*

Smokescreen: -"de acuerdo..."- *dice confundido ante su contestación*

Anica: *revisa la hora* -"y ya es hora de buscar las repuestas de la dimensión De La Vega"-

Knock Out: -"¿tan rápido? el tiempo pasa volando"- *dice pensativo*

Maria: -"¿ya tan pronto? ay... pero los cachorros ya tienen tres semanas..."-

Rodrigo: -"no seas berrinchuda Maria... Por favor, hoy no..."-

Fernanda: -"ya cállense los dos y vayamos por las respuestas ¡Annie abre un porta!"- *ordena*

Annie: -"uh está bien"- *dice tranquila y abre un pequeño portal* -"¿que habrán contestado mis papis?"-

Maria: -"solo espero mi mama no le hiciera sangrar los oídos a papa con sus gritos..."-

Bumblebee: -"te preocupas de mas Danielle"-

Anica: -"En un momento lo sabremos"- *dice con una sonrisa agarrando su control, luego de presionar unos comandos se puede ver a los robots de servicio pasar por el portal con varias cartas para los Hermanos* -"pues parece que no se quedaron cortos a la hora de responder"- *dice con un sonrisa para luego voltear a ver a los hermanos* -"¿quién será el primero?"- *pregunta con una sonrisa*

Rodrigo: -"¿harás que las leamos en público?"- *pregunta confundido*

Maria: -"no seas cobarde"- *dice abriendo una carta* -"a ver... uh... mama me castigara volviendo por no avisar… Pero aquí dice que... uh... papa la calmo y solo será un castigo de una semana... genial..."-

Rodrigo: -"yo no leeré la respuesta de mi esposa"- *dice ocultando la carta* -"la leeré en mi cuarto, con calma así que... permiso"- *dice retirándose del lugar*

Annie: -"mami y papi nos extrañan!"- *grita leyendo su carta*

Optimus: -"¿Maria tu carta dice algo más?"-

Maria: -"De parte de mi amiguita Lily también tuve respuesta... y una colada de mi tía abuela... dice... muérete"-

Bulkhead: -"que amable es"- *dice sarcástico*

Anica: -"si solo supieras..."- *dice en voz baja para sí misma* -"bueno, todavía falta mucho antes de que busquemos las demás cartas, así que podemos ver televisión un rato más... pero antes de que se pongan a pelear!"- *dice rápido al ver cómo están a punto de lanzarse por el control* -"vamos a hacer esto de forma justa"- *dice para caminar a una mesita y sacar un lápiz y papel, después de escribir varias cosas en el papel lo rasgo en tiritas y doblo cada una* -"bien, aquí están anotados los nombres de todos los programas que cada uno quiere ver, escogeremos a alguien neutral que agarre un papel y el nombre que salga será el programa que veremos primero"- *dice con una mirada seria viendo a todos* -"¿alguien tiene un problema con eso?"-

Knock Out: _-cada vez actúa más como líder-_ *piensa asombrado*

Optimus: -"buena elección Anica"-

Maria: -"yo paso que ya me perdí el final de episodio..."- *dice haciendo mohín para sentarse en el suelo y caer de espaldas* -"bah..."-

Bulkhead: -"yo quiero ver el programa de camiones monstruos"- *dice*

Wheeljack: -"yo apoyo a mi viejo amigo"-

Jack: *niega* -"yo propongo que uno que no vaya a ver la televisión saque uno de esos papeles para ser justos..."-

Miko: -"... Maria ya no verá la tele"-

Smokescreen: -"pero está haciendo berrinche"- *dice señalando el rincón* -"y sigue molesta porque por Laserbeak ya no tiene helado"-

Fernanda: -"ay por... Annie saca un papel!"-

Annie: -"¿yo?"-

Arcee: -"animo pequeña saca uno"- *dice tranquila incitándola a que tome uno con calma*

Anica: -"anda pequeña"- *dice extendiéndole su mano con todos los papeles* -"no seas tímida, nadie te va a decir nada por el papel que saques, esto es completamente al azar"- *le dice con una sonrisa*

Knock Out: -"me pregunto cuál saldrá"- *dice curioso*

Annie: -"uh... está bien..."- *dice tomando un papelito de las opciones* -"uh... Sl... Slash… uh... no le entiendo"-

Miko: -"¡yeih gane veré el concierto de Slash monkey!"- *dice tomando el control y hace un solo de guitarra de aire en cuanto se escucha el rock de la T.V* -"eso es!"-

Bulkhead: -"sí que tiene suerte"- *dice sentándose a ver*

Wheeljack: -"en fin al menos sé que los cantantes de rock tienen tendencia a romper cosas"- *dice esperando que eso pase en el programa*

Fernanda: -"oh que lindo... gano Miko"- *parpadea*

Anica: -"si... hey Optimus"- *dice llamando su atención* -"creo que aún no te he mostrado la biblioteca, ¿verdad?"- *le pregunta con una sonrisa*

Knock Out: -"¿también tienen una biblioteca aquí?"- *pregunta asombrado*

Anica: *se encoge de hombros* -"pensamos en todo..."-

Optimus: -"uhm... ¿una biblioteca?"- *dice y asiente* -"con mucho gusto Anica"-

Arcee: -"creo si lo hubieras mencionado antes Ratchet ya hubiera leído esos libros también"-

Bumblebee: -"y no olvidemos a Raf, en especial los libros de computo ¿vienes también Raf?"-

Raf: -"claro que si"- *dice emocionado* -"¿y Maria?"-

Ultra Magnus: -"yo verifico que no se meta en problemas después de todo, podría ayudar a Ratchet con algo"- *dice tranquilo*

Fernanda: -"entendido! entonces fuimonos"- *dice emocionada* -"es por aquí"-

Anica: -"jeje claro vamos, créeme optimus te va a gustar, hay libros de todo, incluso algunos libros son de Cybertron, no me preguntes como los conseguí"- *dice con una sonrisa*

Knock Out: -"algún día nos tienes que decir de donde sacaste todo eso"- *le dice con una sonrisa divertida pero a la ves curiosa*

Anica: -"nop, es secreto jeje"- *se ríe mientras se dirige a una gran puerta de metal con la imagen de un libro en el centro* -"llegamos"- *se dirige al panel que está en un extremo e introduce la clave para abrir la puerta* -"y… ¿qué opinan?"- *pregunta con una sonrisa al ver las caras de todos*

Knock Out: -"wow"- *es lo único que puede decir, frente a él estaba la Biblioteca más grande que haya visto en su vida, incluso más grande que la sala de registro de Cybertron, las estanterías eran enormes, con libros humanos en las inferiores y datapats Cybertronianos en las superiores, parecía que el pasillo no tuviera fondo y habían unas mesas y sillas, algunas gigantes, tamaño Transformers, y otras más pequeñas, para los humanos, todos estaban con la boca abierta por el lugar, bueno todos menos Optimus, pero se notaba que él también estaba asombrado*

Rafael: -"wow este lugar... es... es..."-

Fernanda: -"¿enorme? si así es"-

Smokescreen: -"woow me... me recuerda a Iacon ¿no lo crees Optimus?"-

Optimus: -"tiene cierto parecido"- *dice asombrado ante lo que está ante él* -"veamos que encontramos"-

Smokescreen: -"¿cómo consiguen todo esto?"- *murmura corriendo por el pasillo para mirar los registros superiores* -"wow... esto... habla de los Predacons"- *dice tomando uno* -"oh y las batallas de los Wrecrers"-

Bumblebee: *silba* -"se lucieron chicas, debo admitir que este sitio es enorme"-

Fernanda: -"jejejeje es que somos la ley anda Raf"- *dice empujándolo y este reacciona* -"busca un libro..."-

Rafael: -"claro"- *dice alegre empezando a ver los estantes y registros a su alcance*

Knock Out: *revisa las estanterías buscando que puede leer*

Anica: -"jeje bueno aquí se podrán entretener un buen rato"- *dice para luego fijarse en la hora* -"y aún falta una hora y media antes de buscar las cartas de los chicos, que dices si también buscamos algo para leer, ¿o quieres ir con los otros a ver el concierto?"- *le pregunta a Fer volteando a verla*

Fernanda: *ve como todos leen entretenidos y asiente* -"aah oki... uh... me pregunto qué ara Maria con Ratchet ahora"- *dice pensativa mientras se decide a buscar algo que leer* -"uh... oh vaya esto habla de los Trece Prime"- *se ríe*

" **En la Enfermería"**

Maria: -"¿entonces si mezclo estos dos compuestos causaría una explosión?"-

Ratchet: -"en efecto... así es como Wheeljack hace sus granadas"- *dice tranquilo*

Maria: -"coool"- *murmura tocando la soldadora pero la congela* -"ups…"- *murmura escondiéndola*

" **Con los Demás"**

Anica: *se encoge de hombros* -"con Maria nunca sabes que esperar"- *dice burlona mientras busca un libro que leer también* -"oh, esta novela no termine de leerla"- *dice agarrándolo y yendo a sentarse en un sofá para humanos* -"bien, tengo mucho tiempo para hacerlo ahora"- *dice abriendo la novela*

*todos estuvieron en calma, leyendo o viendo la televisión, y sin que se dieran cuanta ya había pasado la hora y media*

Anica: *cierra el libro* -"al fin lo termine"- *dice con una sonrisa y revisa la hora* -"vaya, me tarde un buen rato, mejor busco a los otros, o mejor..."- *se pará del sofá y camina hasta un pequeño micrófono que había en la pared, presiona el botón a su lado y dice* -"hey chicos, ya es hora de buscar las otras cartas, los espero en la entrada de la biblioteca"-

Knock Out: *escucha lo que dijo Anica y revisa su cronometro interno* -"vaya ¿tanto tiempo estuvimos aquí?"- *dice asombrado para sí mismo comenzando a caminar en dirección a la entrada*

Fernanda: -"¿ya paso el tiempo requerido?"- *pregunta confundida mirando su reloj* -"madre mía..."-

Rafael: -"¿ya es hora? genial quiero ver que dice mi familia"- *dice saliendo de la biblioteca para esperar al resto*

Optimus: -"podemos volver más tarde, pero si, el tiempo pasa rápido cuando te entretienes"-

Smokescreen: *se quedó dormido leyendo sobre la teoría de la generación espontánea de la tierra* -"zzzzz"-

Bumblebee: -"¿lo despierto?"- *pregunta señalando a Smokescreen* -"no se puede quedar ahñi y los demás ya vienen para haca"-

Anica: *voltea a ver a Smoke* -"creo que si es mejor despertarlo, además que puede llenar el datapat de baba"- *dice burlona*

Knock Out: *llega al lugar y ve a Smokescreen dormido* -"¿en serio se quedó dormido?"- *pregunta burlón*

Anica: -"sip jeje"- *ríe divertida* -"hey Her- eerr... B-Bee ¿lo despiertas por favor?"- *pide nerviosa al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir* _-creo que todo esto de las cartas me está haciendo extrañarlos demasiado, casi me equivoco dos veces-_ *piensa sonriéndole nerviosa a Bumblebee, el cual la estaba viendo extrañado junto con Knock Out*

Knock Out: _-¿iba a decir...?-_ *piensa extrañado*

Bumblebee: _-uh... debe ser mi imaginación pero creí que diría... no debe ser imaginación mía-_ *piensa extrañado golpeando la cabeza de Smokescreen ligeramente* -"hey Smokey despierta"-

Smokescreen: *parpadea y se despierta de golpe dando un leve respingo* -"¿ah, que?"-

Fernanda: -"es hora de ir por las cartas de los chicos"- *dice tranquila sin saber que paso en ese momento* -"vamos Anica!"- *la jala con ella hasta llegar a la entrada donde estaban los chicos ya reunidos* -"¿y Maria? ¿Y el resto?"-

Miko: -"Bulkhead aprovecho que me fui para cambiar de canal a la televisión... ¿y bien? ¿Ya recogemos nuestras cartas?"-

Jack: -"cuando ustedes digan"- *dice tranquilo pero ansioso para poder leer la respuesta de su madre*

Annie: -"¿y quieren que abra un portal para recoger las cartas?"- *pregunta mientras tiene a Max cargado en sus bracitos*

Optimus: -"si fueras tan amable Anna por favor..."- *pide en tono solemne*

Anica: *ve como Annie abre el portal y saca su control* -"bien, veamos..."- *coloca un comando y los robots de servicio pasan a través del portal, aunque el robot que estaba dirigido a la familia de Raf estaba cubierto de cartas hasta la cabeza* -"vaya, esas son muchas cartas..."- *dice asombrada*

Rafael: *sonríe nervioso* -"es que... jeje vengo de una familia grande"-

Jack: *toma su carta y la lee con mucha calma* -"mmm… al menos mi mama esta más tranquila, estaba buscándome con Fowler"- *dice leyendo su carta*

Miko: *toma dos cartas y las abre de una en una* mis padres en Tokio... y mis anfitriones en Jasper... uh ni cuenta se dieron"- *dice con una sonrisa burlona*

Fernanda: -"oh vaya creo Raf tiene muchas cartitas que leer"- *dice conteniendo una leve risilla*

Anica: -"jeje tranquilo Raf, puedes leerlas con calma, cualquier cosa nos dices luego que te dijeron"- *le dice con una sonrisa amable* -"bien, faltan otros 10 minutos para buscar la de Fer y 15 para buscar la mía, así que ¿qué opinan si vamos a almorzar rápido?"- *pregunta viendo a los humanos*

Miko: -"con mucho gusto tengo hambre"- *dice sonriendo más animada*

Jack: -"claro... aaahhh ¿qué hay de comer?"- *pregunta rascándose la cabeza*

Fernanda: -"para eso debemos ir a la cocina..."-

Anica: -"jeje es verdad"- *dice riendo un poco, y después se pone a pensar* -"¿qué opinan si almorzamos pasta? no importa con que ustedes decidan con que quieren acompañarla y yo me encargo"- *dice con una sonrisa*

Knock Out: -"aun no entiendo porque los humanos tienen que comer tan variado"- *dice confundido* -"y más te vale no levantar nada Anica, recuerda tu brazo"- *le dice serio*

Anica: -"si, si"-

Fernanda: -"es que nosotros no somos de metal... somos completamente de... carne y agua... aunque con Maria tengo mis dudas creo es agua congelada"- *dice a modo de broma*

Miko: -"¿pasta...? uh si porque no"-

Jack: -"a mí me gusta la pasta"-

Rafael: -"aahhhh yo los alcanzo después que... tengo muchas cartas que leer"- *dice tratando de organizar las cartas que le llegaron*

Fernanda: -"y... uh... como se ven a varios en la biblioteca..."- *dice señalando a los bots en el lugar* -"vamos a comer"-

Annie: -"si! Comida ¿verdad Max? quiere pasta"- *dice y el perro los ve con ojos pispiretos*

Anica: -"jeje ok Raf, te vemos halla, y creo que también hay comida para perro sabor a filete ¿te gustaría chico?"- *le pregunta al cachorro y este la lame* -"jeje ok, ok ya entendí jeje"- *se limpia* -"bien, vamos a la cocina"- *comienza a caminar*

Knock Out: -"espera Anica, los acompaño"- *dice siguiéndola* -"prefiero no dejarte sola, y sé que no soy el único que piensa así"-

Smokescreen: -"con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente y más con lo de Maria... no, no me voy a arriesgar"-

Fernanda: -"bueno pues... vamos a la cocina a comer... que si hace hambre vamos Knock, Smokey ¿así de grandotes y caminan tan despacio?"-

Miko: -"¿y Maria?"-

" **En la Enfermería"**

Maria: *está haciendo cubitos de hielo para tener de reserva* -"Ratchet es un castigo cruel..."-

Ratchet: -"no cuando tenemos pacientes humanos futuros y tu haciendo desastres anda después te vas a comer pero con cuidado no te quiero ver en garras de Megatron de nuevo"-

Maria: -"chatarra..."-

" **De Regreso"**

Annie: -"¿entonces ellos dos nos cuidan?"- *pregunta confundida mirando a los dos mechs*

Jack: -"se podría decir que más bien a Anica"- *bromea*

Kncok Out: *se sonroja* -"claro que la voy a cuidar, es mi protegida, pero de paso le hago el favor a sus guardianes de cuidarlos a ustedes"- *dice girando la cara para que no vean su sonrojo*

Anica: -"ya llegamos"- *dice entrando a la cocina sin prestarle atención a la conversación* -"bien cada uno siéntese, yo ya me encargo"- *dice pero después nota la mirada de Knock Out* -"¿qué?"- *pregunta confundida y el solo apunta a su brazo enyesado* -"ah… esté bien... ¿Fer, me ayudas por favor?"-

Fernanda: *asiente* -"claro que si"- *dice acercándose* -"a ver... empecemos con... uh... ¿dónde está la...? pasta aquí está"- *dice sacando el paquete*

Smokescreen: *está nervioso mirando a los humanos* -"que inoportunos..."- *murmura por lo bajo para sí mismo*

Annie: -"anda Max a la mesa"- *dice sentándose y sienta al perro en sus piernas* -"wiii perrito"- *dice mientras este le lame la cara*

Miko: -"¿les ayudamos con algo?"- *pregunta sentándose seguida de Jack* -"o de que hablamos mientras hacen la comida"-

Jack: -"¿sobre la pintura rosa de Ultra Magnus y Bulkhead?"- *pregunta riendo*

Anica: -"jeje mejor sobre la frase de Megatron"- *dice riendo* -"jeje la voy a poner como tono"- *dice en broma*

Knock Out: -"jeje si, aunque eso fue muy divertido"- *dice con una sonrisa pero después se pone serio* -"hay que recordar que, si antes quería vengarse, por ese reto ahora lo hará con más ganas, tendremos que cuidarlas más ahora chicas"- *dice viendo a Anica y Fernanda*

Anica: -"eh, no es nuestra culpa, nosotras no colocamos el reto"- *dice encogiéndose de hombros*

Smokescreen: -"si y de hecho creo tenemos que hablarle de eso a Wheeljack como es el quien cuida a Fernanda por ser una de sus carceleras..."-

Fernanda: -"tranquilo viejo"- *dice con una sonrisa de lado* -"además... también se la va a traer contra Maria dejando de lado lo de hoy"-

Jack: -"¿porque?"-

Fernanda: -"¿no viste las bolas de nieve que le lanzaba en todo el show? Viejo esas fueron de las más graciosas escenas"- *dice riendo*

Smokescreen: -"bueno si fue gracioso ver como lo molestaba"- *dice riendo pero al ver la cara de Knock Out se calla* -"lo siento..."-

Fernanda: -"¿debo hacerlo al estilo de pasta boloñesa?"- *murmura para sí misma poniendo más atención a la comida"-

Anica: -"mmm... ¿porque no?"- *dice respondiendo a la pregunta de Fer antes de regresar su vista a los bots* -"chicos calma, entiendo que estén preocupados, pero tampoco se nos van a montar encima como águilas"- *dice burlona*

Knock Out: -"solo estamos preocupados Anica, además de que Megatron casi ha logrado su cometido en más de una ocasión, tu brazo es una claro ejemplo"- *dice preocupado, pero se gira al escuchar la puerta abrirse y ve a Maria entrar a la cocina* -"hasta que llegas"-

Fernanda: -"mmm boloñesa..."- *dice preparándola como recuerda en la receta* -"mmm oh... hola Maria"- *dice saludándola sin mirarla*

Maria: -"hola..."- *dice en voz baja y se sienta en la mesa* -"¿qué hay de comer...?"-

Miko: -"¿estás bien? te veo... decaída"-

Maria: -"solo estoy cansada... ayudando a Ratchet... lo de Megabruto... necesito dormir... pero debo comer antes..."-

Smokescreen: -"eso es buena idea Maria"- *dice tranquilo y sonríe un poco* -"anden tienen que comer"-

Annie: -"¿ya va a estar la comida?"- *pregunta bostezando aburrida de esperar*

Fernanda: -"ya... esperen ya les sirvo..."-

Anica: -"ten Fer"- *le pasa unos platos mientras ella sirve pasta en otros y trata de agarrar dos haciendo malabares con su brazo enyesado* -"ahí voy"- *dice caminando lentamente*

Knock Out: -"eh, Anica... ¿no quieres ayuda?"- *le pregunta preocupado*

Anica: -"na, estoy bien descuida..."-

Maria: *ve que Anica está a punto de caerse por sus malabares por hacer varias cosas a la vez y da un salto de su silla para usar su cuerpo de colchón para que no se caiga* -"ay... si pesas..."- *murmura sin aire por el impacto*

Fernanda: -"hieee ¡¿Anica estas bien?!"- *exclama olvidando los platos ya servidos*

Smokescreen: -"¿está bien?"- *pregunta preocupado mientras todos se acercan a ver*

Jack: -"¿chicas?"-

Miko: -"¿se lastimaron?"-

Annie: -"¿hermana…?"- *pregunta asustada*

Knock Out: -"¿están bien?"- *pregunta preocupado*

Anica: -"ouch... Maria! como lo siento! ¿no te lastime verdad?"- *pregunta preocupada dejando de lado los trozos de los platos rotos junto con la pasta que ahora se está comiendo Max*

Maria: *se hace ovillo sosteniéndose el estomagó... y toda la parte del tronco* -"si... estoy bien..."- *dice sin aire* -"denme un respiro..."- *murmura sin poder hablar* -"¿e.-está bien?"-

Fernanda: -"¿porque siempre te usas a ti misma de colchón para otros?"- *dice con una gota en la sien*

Smokescreen: -"¿están bien?"- *pregunta preocupado al verlas así*

Annie: -"creo no respira... ¿se murió?"- *pregunta aterrada pero Maria niega calmándola*

Anica: -"como lo siento Maria…"- *dice muy apenada, pero luego se acuerda de algo* _-sería peligroso, podrían comenzar a sospechar si lo hago, pero después de lo que hizo Maria por mi...-_ *piensa y después voltea a ver a Maria* -"Maria, déjame intentar algo para quitarte el dolor, es un truco que me enseñaron"- *se arrodilla al lado de Maria y pone su mano sana arriba de su pecho, un poco más abajo de su cuello, y la mueve en círculos lentos con mucho cuidado de no levantar su mano, a simple vista no pareciera que hiciera gran cosa, pero si te acercas y miras atentamente, podrías notar un brillo blanco que sale de debajo de la palma de Anica, y por la mirada de Fernanda, parece que ella fue la única que lo noto, aunque eso no la sorprendió mucho, ella conocía mas a Anica, y sabia ciertos secretos que ella guarda, luego de unos segundos Anica retira su mano* -"¿cómo te sientes?"- *le pregunta a Maria*

Maria: *suspira más relajada y asiente* -"si... ya estoy mejor..."- *murmura y sonríe un poco* -"gracias..."-

Fernanda: _-no iba a quedarse como si nada por lo que veo-_ *piensa con una sonrisa de lado sabiendo que paso* _-pilla-_

Jack: -"¿estas...?"-

Miko: -"¿bien?"- *preguntan ambos preocupados sin notar*

Maria: *sonríe y asiente* -"si... gracias pero... ¿Anica estas bien?"- *pregunta empezando a levantarse de a poco* _-¿que fue eso...?-_ *piensa pero le resta importancia* -"¿comemos algo?"-

Smokescreen: *ve confundido a Knock Out* -"no te da extrañeza... ¿esto?"-

Knock Out: -"si, es extraño"- *le dice a Smoke pero después se fija bien en Anica y nota que está un poco pálida* -"¿Anica estas bien?"- *pregunta preocupado llamando la atención de todos*

Anica: *se agarra la cabeza* -"s-si estoy b-bien"- *dice, pero se notaba que no lo estaba* _-chatarra, me debilito más de lo que creí, me recupero mucho más lento en esta dimensión y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que yo misma me abastecí, además que mi camuflaje consume mucha energía-_ *piensa preocupada mientras la mirada se le pone negra y siente que cae*

Knock Out: -"Anica!"- *grita preocupado al verla caer*

Smokescreen: -"¡Anica que tienes!"- *la llama preocupado*

Maria: -"a ver que no panda el cunico!"- *grita preocupada y decide arrastrar como puede a Anica* -"me la llevo a que descanse y... le diré a Ratchet que la revise no se preocupen yo me encargo"-

Fernanda: -"pero Maria..."-

Maria: -"sshh por favor chicos coman cuiden a Annie ya regreso..."- *dice tratando de llevarse a Anica* _-siento que lo que sea que hizo para ayudarme la puso así... debo pedirle ayuda a Ratchet-_ *piensa aterrada por la salud de Anica*

Knock Out: -"!¿que, en el nombre de Primus, fue lo que paso?!"- *pregunta preocupado por Anica* -"Maria! espero voy contigo!"- *grita alcanzándola y levantándolas a ambas* -"démonos prisa"- *sale corriendo de la cocina en busca de Ratchet, sin notar como el collar de Fernanda comenzaba a brillar y parpadear*

Fernanda: *en shock mirando la escena y reacciona a duras penas al ver su collar oculto bajo su camisa brillar y lo saca para verlo* -"chatarra..."-

Miko: -"eso... ¿brilla?"-

Fernanda: -"ahora no Miko! Jack cuídalas! Esperen!"- *grita y corre para tratar de alcanzarlos, pero sabe que así tardaría en alcanzarlos, pero siente como la alzan de improvisto* -"¿ah? ¡Smokescreen!"-

Smokescreen: -"¿te llevo?"- *pregunta sonriendo para ponerse serio y empezar a correr*

" **En la Enfermería"**

Ratchet: *escucha como literalmente derriban la puerta* -"¡por todos los Primes!"- *grita enojado pero cambia su semblante a uno preocupado al ver a Anica en mano de Knock Out quien tanto el cómo Maria estaban asustados* -"¡¿qué paso?!"-

Maria: -"Ratchet por favor ayuda..."- *suplica asustada*

Knock Out: *ve suplicante a Ratchet* -"por favor, ayúdala, no sé que le paso, de la nada se puso pálida y se desmayó, y solo ha empeorado desde entonces"- *dice muy preocupado extendiendo su mano para que Ratchet pudiera ver bien a Anica*

Ratchet: -"entiendo a ver Knock Out recuéstala"- *dice indicándole el sitio para poner a Anica y la empieza a escanear* -"mmm… veamos..."- _-presentía que había algo raro-_ *dice pensativo revisando el escáner*

Maria: -"vamos Doc... tu puedes..."- *murmura escuchando ruidos extraños afuera* -"¿que...?"-

-"¡Mueve Smokey!"-

-"¡Eso trato!"-

Maria: -"¿Fer y Smoke?"- *pregunta confundida al escucharlos a lo lejos mientras Ratchet sigue concentrándose en Anica*

Knock Out: *no le presta atención a nada, solo ve a Anica acostada y de vez en cuando voltea a ver a Ratchet preocupado* -"¿sabes que tiene? ¿Se pondrá bien?"- *le pregunta muy preocupado*

Ratchet: -"la verdad esto es tan raro... no sé como explicarlo pero... prefiero tenerla en observación y realizar más estudios... y le pediré ayuda a Blade Master (Rodrigo) para que me auxili..."-

Fernanda: -"¡esperen!"- *grita mientras ella y Smokescreen entran como desesperados* -"¡novato llévame con ella!"-

Smokescreen: -"como gustes..."- *dice acercando de a poco a Fer hasta Anica y esta se quita el collar que brilla, el que parece brillar más con Anica cerca*

Maria: -"¿qué es eso?"- *murmura sorprendida*

Knock Out: *mira sorprendido y se da cuenta de algo* -"miren, Anica recupero un poco de color"- *dijo, y era verdad, fue muy lento el cambio, pero mientras más Fernanda acercaba el collar a Anica, mas esta se iba recuperando, no fue hasta que Fer le termino de colocar el collar que el cambio se hizo más notable, recuperando su color y volviendo a respirar con normalidad, ahora pareciera que solo estaba dormida* -"¿pero cómo...?"- *pregunta confundido, y al ver la cara de Maria y los otros dos Bots, se dio cuenta que no era el único*

Ratchet: -"por la All spark... ¿que fue... que fue eso...?"- *pregunta confundido ante esa extraña fuerza mística*

Smokescreen: -"no sé, pero mientras le haga bien a Anica por mi está bien"- *dice boquiabierto*

Maria: *parpadea y suspira más relajada* _-si aún tuviera esa insuficiencia cardiaca ya me hubiera dado un infarto del susto-_ *piensa más tranquila*

Fernanda: -"al menos ya está bien..."- *dice más tranquila y se cae de sentón* -"viva la vida"-

Knock Out: *se relaja un poco al ver que Anica ya está bien, pero luego voltea a ver a Fernanda* -"¿nos puedes explicar que hiciste? te agradezco, ya que ayudo a Anica, pero nos gustaría saber qué fue lo que paso..."- *deja de hablar cuando Anica comienza a moverse en la cama, parece que ya estaba despertando*

Anica: -"mmm... ¿qué paso?"- *Dice sentándose y agarrándose la cabeza, pero después recuerda todo, su mano va a su cuello, y se asusta un poco cuando siente el familiar collar* _-oh no ¿cómo les explico esto ahora?-_ *piensa preocupada*

Fernanda: *mira a otro lado sin saber cómo empezar* -"aahh bueno..."-

Maria: -"es que eso... lo traje de un sitio que no conocen y no puedo decir perooooo... lo importante es que Anica está bien ¿verdad?"- *dice y ve a Anica como diciendo "yo te cubro"*

Smokescreen: *los ve confundido y niega* -"no entiendo nada..."- *murmura confundido*

Ratchet: -"igual prefiero que descanse aquí para tenerla en observación"- *dice serio*

Anica: *le manda una mirada agradecida a Maria* _-bueno… creo que a ella le tendré que contar la verdad, pero ya será cundo salga-_ *piensa y se gira a ver a Ratchet* -"está bien…"- *dice con un suspiro pero luego se da cuenta de la hora* -"¡No Puede Ser!"- *grita sorprendida asustando a todos*

Knock Out: -"¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué paso? ¿Te sientes mal?"- *pregunta preocupado*

Anica: *se calma un poco para evitar volver a asustar a los otros* -"no pero, miren la hora, se supone que teníamos que buscar las respuestas de Fer y mías hace casi media hora, y si conozco a mi Familia, ya deben de estar muy preocupados porque no he pasado a buscarlas, y estoy segura que con la familia de Fer es igual..."-

Fernanda: -"ay mama mía de mi corazón mi madre se enojara"- *dice chillando como niña chiquita mientras se ve una chibi*

Maria: *con una gota en la sien* -"pues están ya aquí solo falta que venga mi hermana y asunto resuelto..."-

Ratchet: -"yo voy, yo voy..."- *murmura ofreciéndose para salir a buscar a Annie*

Smokescreen: -"al menos Anica ya está mucho mejor"- *dice con una sonrisa más calmada pero se pone serio* -"no nos des esos sustos jovencita, con dos Wrecrers humanas tenemos"-

Maria: -"oye! Entendí la indirecta"- *murmura enojada*

Annie: -"¿hermana?"- *pregunta Annie quien está sobre la cabeza de Ratchet, no pregunten como llego ahí* -"¿me buscaban?"- *pregunta haciendo una expresión tierna*

Anica: *se queda viendo la escena un momento y resiste las ganas de sacar la cámara* -"si Annie, te queríamos pedir si podías abrir un portal, para que Fer y yo podamos buscar las repuestas de nuestras familias"- *le dice un una pequeña sonrisa bajándose de la cama con un poco de ayuda de Fernanda*

Knock Out: -"Anica, no creo que te debas parar aun, te puede dar una recaída"- *dice preocupado*

Anica: -"tranquilo Knock ya estoy bien, te lo aseguró"- *le sonríe para calmarlo* _-sobre todo porque ya estoy reabastecida, aunque sea un poco, lo suficiente para volver a levantar el camuflaje, para evitar que noten nada extraño-_ *piensa, sin darse cuenta de que Ratchet la estaba escaneando, y como este mira extrañado los resultado al darse cuenta que eran diferentes a los anteriores… y no se refería a que Anica ya estuviera mejor*

Annie: -"si! ¿Señor Ratchet? me podría bajar ¿por favor?"- *dice mientras salen brillitos alrededor de ella*

Ratchet: -"¿que…?"- *murmura viendo los resultados pero reacciona ante la petición de Annie* -"ah sí, si..."- *dice bajándola con cuidado a la altura de las chicas mientras se dedica a seguir observando los resultados* _-esto es demasiado extraño-_ *piensa*

Annie: *abre un portal y sonríe* -"ya está!"-

Maria: -"eso es todo cachorro"- *dice más tranquila*

Anica: -"gracias Annie"- *le dice con una sonrisa* -"ahora… donde deje ese control... ah, aquí está"- *dice sacándolo y presionando unos comando, poco tiempo después, se podía ver a los robots de servicio regresar con las respuestas* -"bien aquí están"- *dice con una sonrisa pero después escucha un ruido que viene de la entrada de la enfermería, al voltear ve a todos los demás ahí tanto los Bots como los Humanos* -"oh, hola chicos ¿terminaste de leer Optimus?"- *le pregunta con una sonrisa agarrando su carta a la par que Fer tomaba la suya*

Optimus: -"asi es y escuchamos por medio de Miko y Jack que te empezaste a sentir mal"-

Arcee: -"así que vinimos a ver como estabas"- *dice completando la frese de Optimus*

Miko: -"es que... admítanlo eso fue rar..."- *dice pero es interrumpida por Fernanda que curiosamente está llorando* -"¿qué le pasa?"-

Fernanda: -"buaaaaahhh"-

Wheeljack: -"¿niña que tienes?"- *pregunta preocupado de que ella se sienta mal también*

Fernanda: -"es que mi hermano si me extraña buaaahhhh"- *dice en medio del llanto provocando que todos la vean con una gotita en la sien como en las series de anime*

Anica: *con una gota en la sien* -"bueno, como tú ya abriste tu carta, me toca a mí"- *dice abriendo el sobre con cuidado y sacando la carta para empezar a leerla en su mente, mientras la lee se pueden notar diferentes emociones en su cara, primero es una sonrisa nostálgica, después un poco de risa y otras parecidas, pero por el final se le puede notar una mirada un poco preocupada, la cual no pasa desapercibida para nadie*

Knock Out: -"Anica ¿es algo malo?"- *pregunta preocupado*

Anica: *levanta la vista de la carta un momento para velos a todos antes de contestar* -"Mi familia quiere que vuelva, a mi dimensión..."- *dice en voz baja pero aun así todos la oyeron*

Smokescreen: -"¿cómo que vuelvas? ¿Por qué?"- *pregunta confundido* -"¿por qué...?"-

Fernanda: -"no me digas que me quedo sola con el show... o con los Cons"- *dice a punto de llorar a mares*

Optimus: -"Anica ¿tan grave es la situación en tu dimensión?"-

Maria: -"para que te digan que nos tienes que abandonar a nuestra suerte como cachorros no deseados ¿verdad?"- *dice chillando mientras el resto murmura confundido por lo que dice esa carta*

Anica: *está en sus pensamientos con una mirada preocupada*

Knock Out: *nota la mirada de Anica* -"no estás pensando en irte, ¿verdad?"- *pregunta preocupado llamando la atención de todos*

Anica: -"yo..."- *dice, pero no sabe cómo continuar, y al ver la cara de Fernanda se le acerca rápidamente y le da un abrazo* -"tranquila, no te voy a dejar sola, comenzamos esto juntas y lo terminaremos juntas..."- *le dice separándose un poco para darle una sonrisa, pero luego se pone seria* -"necesito hablar con Fernanda a solas un momento"- *dice volándose a ver a todos*

Optimus: -"entendemos... Autobots, afuera"-

Bulkhead: -"pero jefe..."-

Optimus: -"¡ahora!"- *sentencia dando a entender que no hay opción así que con toda pena uno a uno van abandonando la enfermería y al salir smokescreen y Knock Out de ultimo se cierra la puerta sin darse cuenta que una pequeña sombra que se quedó adentro y está escuchando*

Fernanda: -"¿qué te piden exactamente en la carta? con eso... de que quieren que te vayas..."- *dice pensativa y jugando con sus dedos*

Maria: _-¿Qué está pasando?-_ *piensa confundida y a la vez preocupada*

Anica: -"me piden que vuelva, aunque sea por un tiempo, les conté lo que paso haca y que me estaba empezando a quedar sin energía, ya que aquí la recupero muy lentamente y mi camuflaje consume mucho"- *le explico a Fer dándole la carta para que la viera ella misma* -"creí que solo me mandarían un poco más con el robot, como lo hicimos con el collar, pero dicen que me extrañan y que les gustaría que fuese un tiempo para haya, y usaron la excusa de que me tenía que reabastecerme completamente, y aunque odio admitirlo... tienen razón"- *dice y al ver la mirada de Fer agrega rápidamente* -"ya viste lo que paso, apenas tengo energía suficiente para mantener el camuflaje para evitar que me descubran, además de que ya usamos la energía de emergencia del collar"- *dice agarrando dicho collar* -"ayudar a Maria consumió más energía de la que tenía previsto, puede que haya sido por el energon en sus venas... eso no importa, lo importante es que en cualquier momento me quedare sin la energía suficiente para mantener el camuflaje y solo empeorara desde ahí, puede volver a ocurrir lo de hace un momento, además... yo también los extraño, y más teniendo aquí el recordatorio de todos ellos"- *dice con una sonrisa un poco triste* -"tengo que irme, aunque sea por unos días, pero tengo que ir a mi dimensión..."- *termina de contarle a Fernanda y, sin ella saberlo, a Maria*

Maria: *escucha todo confundida y mira cabizbaja al suelo* _-en parte se puso mal por mi culpa... ¿porque siempre hecho todo a perder?-_ *piensa haciendo un puchero triste en silencio para no delatarse*

Fernanda: *suspira y asiente un poco* -"si tienes razón tampoco te podemos arriesgar de esa forma... bueno... tomando en cuenta los tiempos entre dimensiones no te iras tanto tiempo en cierta forma..."- *dice sonriendo un poco para animar* -"les diré que se enfermó un pariente tuyo y que tienes que ir unos días a ayudar en lo que se puedas ¿te parece? no es del todo mentira, yo con los robots tendremos control aquí así que por eso no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien..."-

Maria: *escucha atenta y cierra los ojos*

Anica: -"gracias"- *le dice con una sonrisa* -"sabía que tú lo entenderías, después de todo eres la única que sabe cómo soy realmente, y quien es mi familia"- *le dice riendo un poco* -"creo que lo mejor es ir con los demás"- *dice, pero al darse la vuelta ve algo que la sorprendió mucho, en el suelo había un poco de nieve, la cual iba aumentando poco a poco, y solo había alguien que podía hacer eso* -"¡¿Maria?!"- *dice sorprendida y un poco asustada*

Fernanda: -"pequeña espía..."- *murmura sorprendida pensando que tal vez ella escucho de más*

Maria: *en shock se vuelve un pequeño montículo de nieve para que no la vean y piensen que solo es nieve que dejo al salir* _-rayos... ¿porque nunca tengo control de mis propias emociones?-_ *piensa siendo un mar de emociones*

Anica: *se acerca para ver mejor, pero no ve a Maria por ningún lado, solo nieve… pero ella sabe mejor* _-esto no me ayudara a conservar la energía, pero no me quiero arriesgar… si Maria escucho lo que dijimos lo mejor será explicarle todo...-_ *piensa para luego estirar su mano sana y que de esta salga una luz que pasa sobre toda la nieve, deteniéndose cuando un pequeño montículo de nieve comienza a brillar azul cuando pasa la luz sobre el* -"sé que eres tu Maria"- *dice bajando su mano, de la cual yo no salía luz, aunque luego se agarra la cabeza al sentirse un poco mareada*

Maria: *toma su forma humana pues eso le dio cosquillas pero al ver como Anica se sostiene la cabeza empieza a llorar* -"aahh lo siento no quería traerte problemas pero es lo único que se hacer perdóname"- *dice entre sollozos*

Fernanda: -"a ver niña... en primera nadie te culpa... en segunda tu energía es demasiado pura por eso actúas tan... tú y en tercera... ¡deja de llorar!"- *enumera con una gota en la sien* -"a ver... quieta... no llores, no hagas bilis ni caras de cachorro"-

Maria: -"es que por ayudarme se pudo mal..."- *dice apenada jugando con sus dedos*

Anica: *cierra los ojos un momento y los vuelve a abrir al ya no sentirse mareada* -"tranquila Maria, yo te quería ayudar, además de que fue mi culpa por no medir bien cuanta energía iba a necesitar"- *le dice con una sonrisa para calmarla, pero luego se da cuenta de la mirada curiosa en la cara de Maria* -"e imagino que quieres saber a que nos referíamos Fernanda y yo cuando nos escuchaste hablar, ¿verdad?"- *pregunta, pero suena más como una afirmación*

Maria: *hace mohines tristes y asiente levemente*

Fernanda: -"esa curiosidad tuya va a traerte problemas un día de estos..."- *dice seria cruzándose de brazos*

Maria: -"aahh eso ya fue... a cada rato me meto en líos por eso..."- *murmura*

Anica: *sacude la cabeza* -"mejor siéntate, esto es para largo..."- *dice sentándose ella misma en el suelo, y al ver como Fer y Maria la copiaban comenzó su historia* -"creo que la mejor forma de empezar, seria contándote cómo es que conocí a las personas que, en ese momento, no sabía lo importante que se volverían para mí..."-

*Así Anica comenzó a contarle a Maria toda su historia, y cuando digo toda, me refiero a toda, no dejo nada de lado, le conto lo bueno y lo malo, le dijo lo que era realmente, incluso se lo mostro un momento cuando ya había terminado de contarle, aunque eso le consumió un poco más de energía, por lo que ahora estaba un poco más débil, y ahora está siendo regañada por Fernanda, que le había dicho que no lo hiciera*

Fernanda: -"-¡serás terca, ya te dije mil veces que no hagas eso fuera de tu dimensión! ¡¿Quieres desmayarte?! ¡¿Qué le diría a tu familia?! A todos... me matan de paso..."-

Maria: *mira todo en shock y hace ademan de silbido... porque ella no salve silbar* -"wow... y pensar que mi historia ya era rara..."-

Fernanda: -"¡tú calla Snow Queen, que es mucho más rara de la que crees!"- *exclama regañándola*

Maria: -"uh... ok... pero... entonces... Anica deberías ir a casa lo más pronto posible mira como estas..."- *dice preocupada*

Anica: *se agarra la cabeza* -"si... creo que tienes razón, pero primero tenemos que ir con los demás, tardamos mucho, de seguro ya están preocupados..."- *dice y luego de pensar un poco agrega* -"aunque creo que no deberían verte salir con nosotras, sino sabrán que te coleaste y estarás en problemas"- *le dice un poco en broma a Maria*

Maria: -"ay mami..."- *dice en shock* -"se enojaran conmigo"-

Fernanda: -"nah... además Bee te defiende"- *dice riendo*

Maria: -"aaahh ya se el ducto de ventilación!"- *exclama tomando su forma de ventisca para colarse por ahí* -"ire a mi cuarto y hare como si siempre estuve ahí! adiós!"- *dice alejándose en cuanto puede*

Fernanda: -"ay esta niña con ella no se puede"- *dice divertida y ayuda a Anica a caminar* -"vamos pues..."-

Anica: *se apoya un poco en Fer para evitar caerse al caminar* -"gracias..."- *las dos salen de la enfermería para encontrarse a todos esperándolas afuera* -"¿estuvieron esperando aquí todo este tiempo?"- *pregunta sorprendida*

Knock Out: -"por supuesto"- *dice serio pero luego nota el estado de Anica* -"¿Anica estas bien?"- *pregunta preocupado*

Smokescreen: -"Anica te ves muy agotada... y débil..."- *dice preocupado al verla así*

Fernanda: -"ahora no chicos... tenemos algo que decir"- *dice seria*

Arcee: -"¿más importante que el estado de salud de Anica?"- *pregunta sosteniéndole la mirada a Fernanda quien empieza a temblar un poco*

Fernanda: -"aahh seeeehh no me veas así me pones nerviosa me recuerdas a mi mama enojada...*

Optimus: -"Anica..."- *la llama esperando una respuesta*

Anica: *voltea a ver a Optimus y luego a ver a todos* -"tranquilos chicos, estoy bien... o lo estaré dentro de poco, quería decirles que... me iré a mi dimensión"- *comienza a decir, pero es interrumpida antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar*

Knock Out: -"¡¿Qué?!"- *grita sorprendido* -"no hablaras en serio! no nos puedes dejar así!"-

Smokescreen: -"¡¿qué paso con tu show o nuestra amistad aquí?! ¡además de los Cons encerrados!"-

Fernanda: -"¡dejen de hacer berrinche!"-

Wheeljack: *se cansa de tantas quejas que provocan ambos mechs y poniéndose detrás suyo le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que se callen* -"dejen que hable, o les hare lo mismo que a esos insecticons..."-

Fernanda: -"son solo un par de días... llorones..."- *dice enojada*

Anica: -"Fer tiene razón, solo serán unos días, máximo una semana en esta dimensión, es que hay alguien enfermo en mi familia y le gustaría mucho que estuviera con él"- *"explica"* -"pero me tengo que ir ahora..."- *dice con una mirada un poco triste*

Knock Out: -"¿ahora? no puedes esperar un poco, tal vez hasta mañana"- *le dice casi rogando* -"además de que no te ves muy bien, no creo que sea seguro que te vayas así"- *dice preocupado y esperando convencerla con eso*

Anica: -"no me puedo quedar, tengo que irme..."- *dice y luego gira la cabeza al escuchar que alguien viene y ve a Maria aparecer por el pasillo*

Maria: *se hace la desentendida y parpadea* -"¿qué pasa...?"-

Miko: -"Anica se va a su dimensión por un pariente enfermo... pensé que te quedarías con ellas escuchando o algo"- *dice con calma, sin notando su nerviosismo*

Optimus: -"calma todo el mundo, si Anica tiene la necesidad de irse unos días no podemos hacer nada para frenarla además nadie mejor que su familia sabe cómo tratarla si se llega a sentir mal"-

Fernanda: -"por eso me caes bien Prime"- *dice sonriendo*

Maria: -"entonces... se va..."- *dice pensativa*

Smokescreen: -"solo si tienes cuidado al ir a casa Anica"- *dice serio*

Anica: -"lo tendré, no te preocupes"- *le dice con una sonrisa para luego ponerse seria* -"ya me tengo que ir, Annie... ¿podrías abrir un portal a mi dimensión por favor?"-

Knock Out: *mira triste a Anica, quería decir algo para convencerla de que se quede, pero sabía que no serviría de nada, así que prefiere quedarse callado*

Annie: -"si señorita Anica"- *dice sonriendo y abre un portal y mete la cabeza para sacarla* -"si es su dimensión"- *sonríe*

Rodrigo: ¡no metas la cabeza a los portales de esa forma!"- *la regaña*

Bumblebee: -"ten cuidado Anica"- *dice tranquilo y codea a Smokescreen para que salga de su estado de pensador*

Smokescreen: -"aaah si… Anica, cuidaté mucho halla..."- *dice sin mucho animó"-

*Y así de uno en uno se despedían de Anica siendo las últimas Fernanda y Maria*

Maria: -"con cuidado... en serio... y lo siento..."- *susurra lo último triste*

Fernanda: -"yo los cuido no te preocupes"- *dice sonriendo un poco*

Anica: -"gracias"- *dice con una sonrisa y luego le susurra a Maria* -"y deja de disculparte, ya te dije que no fue tu culpa"- *abraza a ambas* -"bueno es hora de que me vaya..."- *dice para empezar a caminar al portal, pero antes de entrar se da la vuelta y saca un control de su bolsillo* -"casi lo olvido, ten Fer, te dejo el control de las descargas a ti, por si los Decepticons se ponen muy fastidiosos"- *dice burlona dándole el control* -"Optimus, ¿todavía tienes el tuyo verdad?"- *pregunta viéndolo*

Optimus: *asiente y sonríe un poco* -"por supuesto, pero se usa solo en casos de emergencias..."- *dice al ver como Fernanda está feliz de la vida teniendo el poder en la palma de su mano*

Fernanda: -"aaahh jajajajajajaja"- *dice mientras le sale un aura oscura* -"ahora cuando los Decepticons se atrevan a ir contra nosotros pasaran a mejor vida..."- *dice con una sonrisa de miedo*

Wheeljack: -"... no le hagan caso, es por la presión de tanto control..."- *dice de lo más tranquilo*

Maria: *parpadea* -"me recuerda a Rusia de Hetalia..."- *dice más calmada tras las palabras de Anica*

Rafael: -"solo ten cuidado Anica"-

Jack: -"trataremos de portarnos bien..."-

Miko: -"aunque no prometemos mucho de los Decepticons"-

Rodrigo: -"chatarra..."-

Anica: *ríe un poco* -"jeje ok, sé que cuando regrese todo seguirá en una pieza, o eso espero, si saben lo que les conviene"- *dice bromeando para luego ponerse un poco triste* -"bueno… ya me voy, nos vemos pronto..."- *dice para luego entra en el portal, el cual se cierra poco después dejando la habitación en silencio*

Fernanda: -"..."-

Todos: -"..."-

Maria: *los mira pensativa y sonríe un poco triste* -"ve... ¿qué hacemos ahora?"-

Bumblebee: -"la verdad... no lo sé"- *dice pensativo*

Smokescreen: -"será una larga semana sin ella..."-

 **Y ya está!**

 **Se sorprendieron?**

 **Bueno ahora Anica no aparecerá por un tiempo…**

 **Y este fue el capítulo más largo que eh hecho en la vida!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y recuerden que tardare un poco en subir el próximo cap.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola!**

 **Bueno aquí estamos con otro capítulo, y aviso que en este cap. habrá un invitado especial n_n**

 **En serio lamento la tardanza es que con las clases uno nunca consigue tiempo libre T-T**

 **Pero no los molestare con eso, vamos con el Cap.**

 **Espero les guste!**

 **-"…"- habla normal.**

 _ **-…-**_ **pensamientos.**

 ***…* lo que está pasando.**

 _En el Capítulo anterior:_

 _Anica: *ríe un poco* -"jeje ok, sé que cuando regrese todo seguirá en una pieza, o eso espero, si saben lo que les conviene"- *dice bromeando para luego ponerse un poco triste* -"bueno… ya me voy, nos vemos pronto..."- *dice para luego entra en el portal, el cual se cierra poco después dejando la habitación en silencio*_

 _Fernanda: -"..."-_

 _Todos: -"..."-_

 _Maria: *los mira pensativa y sonríe un poco triste* -"ve... ¿qué hacemos ahora?"-_

 _Bumblebee: -"la verdad... no lo sé"- *dice pensativo*_

 _Smokescreen: -"será una larga semana sin ella..."-_

 **Capítulo Dieciséis**

Knock Out: -"si... una muy larga semana..."- *dice triste viendo el lugar donde había estado Anica*

*De uno en uno todos se fueron dispersando a buscar que cosas podían hacer, hasta que solo quedaron Knock, Smoke, Wheeljack, Bee, Maria y Fer hablando en la sala*

Bumblebee: -"Maria seguirás buscando entrega a domicilio por helado ¿verdad?"- *pregunta al ver a la mexicana leyendo un directorio de la región*

Maria: -"claro que si"- *dice sin alzar la vista* -"Megatron me hizo perder mi helado cuando intento usarme de señuelo eso no fue lindo"-

Smokescreen: -"¡¿te preocupa más tu helado de un litro que tu propia vida?!"- *exclama sorprendido por la poca importancia que se tenía en esos momentos*

Maria: -"Smokey querido..."- *dice con una sonrisilla* -"si me preocupara más por mi... no habría ido a la Nemesis las veces que he ido, no habría ido al laboratorio del Ciclope de Shockwave, no habría intentado enfrentarme al Predakon con Wheeljack y Ultra Magnus alias comandante estirado, no habría ido a querer ayudar a Bee a recuperar su T-Cog y algo más..."-

Fernanda: -"¡ya entendimos Maria, eres una suicida!"- *dice tapándose los oídos recordando sus arranques de locura que ha Tenido Snow Queen (referencia a las tres temporadas de Atrapados en Otro Mundo)*

Maria: -"uh deberás..."- *murmura haciendo un puchero*

Bumblebee: -"ja así se ve adorable"- *dice burlón*

Maria: -"Bee no me ayude..."- *dice con una gota en la sien*

Kcnock Out: -"no sé porque les sorprende tanto, desde que la conocí supe que era suicida"- *dice, aun con los ánimos bajos por la ida de Anica*

Maria: -"¡Knock Out no me ayudas que aún recuerdo cuando me encerraste en esa capsu...!"- *exclama pero se calma al verlo decaído* -"oye... Rojito amante del encerado"- *dice llamando su atención* -"Anica volverá en unos días aquí, capaz ella también nos extraña"- *dice en un intento de animarlo*

Fernanda: -"exacto, punto para la reina de las nieves"- *dice chocando puños con ella*

Wheeljack: -"además si te sirve de consuelo, sigue enojada por la abolladura pequeña que Bulkhead y yo te causamos en la cara"- *dice dejando a todos confundidos pues, la abolladura no fue para nada pequeña*

Rodrigo: -"¿todavía deprimidos?"- *dice apareciendo para ver que en ausencia de Anica cierta hermana suya no se meta en problemas*

Knock Out: -"un poco..."- *dice un poco más animado después de lo que le dijeron, pero de repente se escucha el timbre de la entrada* -"¿qué? ¿Quién podría ser?"- *dice no muy confiado y con el ceño fruncido al recordar que la última vez que alguien había tocado el timbre... aun quería aplastar a Marcos*

Fernanda: -"no tengo idea..."- *dice revisando unas notas* -"a menos que alguien encargara su helado... no esperamos a nadie"- *dice mirando inquisitoriamente a Maria*

Maria: -"yo no he llamado a nadie... busco una heladería de calidad"- *dice mostrando el directorio*

Smokescreen: -"¿y si es Marcos que quiere que lo golpeen de nuevo?"- *dice listo para darle una fuerte lección por la última vez que lo vio*

Rodrigo: -"¡ya!"- *exclama gruñendo entre dientes por su tonta discusión* -"si es Marcos le cerramos la puerta pero lo dudo, por lo que me contaron alguien lo dejo como estampilla en la pared"-

Maria: -"es que me enoje... eso que hizo Marco no se hace"- *dice cruzándose de brazos* -"yo voy pues"-

Bumblebee: -"olvídalo tú no vas"- *dice poniendo una mano en frente de ella*

Rodrigo: -"cierto y como soy el único humano adulto aquí... yo abriré la puerta"- *dice serio encaminándose a la entrada* -"¡no quiero ruidos!"- *reclama tomando la perilla de la puerta abriéndola* -"¿quién es...?"- *dice y parpadea en shock al ver la persona en frente de él* -"¡¿tu?!"- *replica y se le veía claramente enojado*

Wheeljack: -"¿Rodrigo grito?"-

Fernanda: -"oh... eso es mala señal con el mugre genio de dictador que tiene..."- *murmura frotándose la sien*

Knock Out: *se acerca para ver quién es y se sorprende al ver a Miles parado en la puerta* -"¿tú que haces aquí? creí que no te veríamos más después del Show..."- *le dice sorprendido*

Miles: -"solo vine a hablar"- *dice tranquilo y al sentir la rabia de Rodrigo lo ve de reojo* -"y si quieres puedes golpearme... no pondré resistencia"- *dice con toda la calma del mundo*

Maria: -"¿oigan quién es?"- *pregunta tratando de mirar pero entendiendo Bumblebee la aleja un poco de la puerta alzándola*

Bumblebee: -"por ahora no es asunto tuyo"-

Maria: -"pero Bee..."- *dice mientras se alejan un poco*

Fernanda: *aprovechando se asoma a ver y parpadea confundida* -"¿Miles? Oh, ¿Vienes como Cloud...?"- *dice haciéndose pequeña*

Miles: -"ya dije que no vengo a pelear"-

Fernanda: -"eso es raro viejo... tu amas pelear... te he visto, te he leído... te gusta buscar pelea..."-

Knock Out: *lo ve confundido* -"si no quieres pelear... ¿a qué viniste? si es para dejar más retos y preguntas, lo siento pero no estamos con ánimo... no si no estamos completos..."- *dice otra vez triste, parece que estará así por un buen rato*

Miles: -"no vine para eso..."- *dice al ver a Knock Out cabizbajo* -"¿qué le pasa?"-

Fernanda: -"mi amigueta se fue por unos días a su dimensión... y como es su guardián no tiene ánimos no pregun..."- *ve como de improvisto Rodrigo golpea de un puñetazo a Miles, pero este apenas se inmuto, pero se escuchó un grito ahogado de Rodrigo quien se sostenía adolorido la mano* -"ouh..."-

Wheeljack: -"vaya el humano debe ser fuerte para no haber sentido ese golpe"- *dice riendo al ver a Rodrigo sobarse la mano*

Smokescreen: -"¿se rompió su mano?"-

Rodrigo: -"N-no s-soló me la torcí..."- *murmura sobándose* -"¡ya di a que viniste antes de que me aburra y cierre la puerta...!"- _-o saque una de mis armas y te dispare al hombro-_ *piensa enojado claramente, y eso que no fue por su mano si no por lo del show*

Miles: -"vine a disculparme con Maria, por lo del reto donde ella y yo... ya saben..."- *empieza* -"pero... ¿dónde está Maria?"- *pregunta y se le nota un poco nervioso al nombrar a la chica*

Rodrigo: -"¡¿crees que te diré de buenas a primeras donde esta?!"-

Fernanda: -"bueno o te calmas o te hare lo mismo que Anica a los Cons cuando se porta mal... ¿a dónde se llevó Bee a la loca de las nieves?"-

Smokescreen: -"uh la verdad no me fije..."- *dice y es seguido por el resto* -"pero Bumblebee se llevó a "su majestad" por si resultaba ser Marcos..."- *dice enojado al nombrarlo* -"por cómo se pone enojada..."-

Rodrigo: -"capaz nos causa una era de hielo milenaria ya sabemos..."- *murmura* -"pero no lo perdono..."-

Todos: -"¡ya cállate!"-

Knock Out: -"por favor ya olvídalo"- *le dice a Rodrigo exasperado* -"y creo que vi a Bee llevarse a Maria por allá"- *apunta a un pasillo, ignorando la mirada que le está dando Rodrigo*

Rodrigo: -"maldita sea este... ¡Algo le pasara a tu pintura por eso maldición!"-

Fernanda: -"alguien puede hacer algo con ese loco..."- *murmura cansada de la actitud de hermano sobreprotector de Rodrigo*

Miles: -"gracias Knock Out"- *dice más tranquilo entrando como si nada al lugar dejando con la boca abierta al mayor*

Rodrigo: -"¿porque lo dejan entrar así como si nada?"-

Fernanda: -"viejo... el reto si los saco de onda ambos, los puso su autor no el, además son amigos desde que tú y Maria Vivian en Jasper... que seas un maldito hermano celoso es diferente"-

Rodrigo: -"muérete..."-

Knock Out: *ignora a Rodrigo y dirige su vista a Miles* -"ven, te llevo con ella, al menos será interesante ver cómo le vas a hablar, si no puedes ni decir su nombre sin ponerte nervioso ahora que no está"- *dice burlón dirigiéndose al pasillo que había señalado antes*

Miles: *carraspea un poco y desvía la mirada* -"Ehh... ¿gracias?"- *dice sin saber que decir pues, en parte Knock Out tiene razón*

" **En el Pasillo"**

Maria: -"¡sugiero que mientras Anica no está hagamos nuestro concurso de karaoke como Smokescreen ya canto el será el juez junto a Optimus ¿qué te parece?"-

Bumblebee: -"será interesante considerando que solo los humanos van a querer participar..."-

Maria: -"¿te parece más un show de talentos?"- *dice arqueando una ceja*

" **Con Knock Out y Miles"**

Knock Out: -"jeje tranquilo, estaba bromeando"- *le dice con una pequeña risa, parece que se sentía un poco mejor, aunque aún estaba un poco decaído* -"bueno es aquí"- *dice entrando a la habitación donde estaba Bee y Maria* -"¿qué hacen ustedes dos?"- *les pregunta curioso*

Miles: *notando que ambos están en frente decide no hacerse presente del todo aun así que se refugia detrás del pie de Knock Out para saber de qué hablan*

Maria: -"le decía a Bee que como Smokescreen y Shockwave hicieron sus cantos artísticos en el show hiciéramos nosotros un karaoke o un show de talentos en lo que llega nuestra amigueta o de plano lleguen retos o preguntas"-

Bumblebee: -"curiosa idea la de Danielle ¿no Knock? ¿Tú qué opinas Miles?"- *dice con una leve sonrisa dejando confundida a Maria*

Maria: -"¿Miles?"-

Miles: *niega sintiéndose descubierto y sale de su escondite* -"hola..."- *dice mirando serio a Bumblebee quien solo sonríe* -"Maria... ¿puedo hablar contigo?"- *pregunta*

Maria: -"aah... no lo sé..."- *dice queriendo irse de ahí pero Bee no la ayudaba*

Bumblebee: -"¿les damos espacio?"- *dice como si nada*

Maria: -"no te atrevas Bee..."- *le dice*

Bumblebee: -"tranquila, además, no te pienso dejar sola... pero, no soy como Rodrigo"- *dice bajando a Maria a la altura de Miles*

Knock Out: -"jeje esto será interesante"- *dice empujando un poco a Miles con su pie para acercarlo un poco más a Maria* -"anda ve a hablar con ella ¿no era eso a lo que viniste?"- *dice burlón viendo como Miles se puso nervioso y le mando una mirada asesina que ignoro completamente*

Miles: _-si no fuera porque son amigos de ella...-_ *piensa enojado y carraspea* -"Maria..."-

Maria: -"¿que...?"- *dice desviando la mirada varias veces, aun sentía bastante vergüenza y no quería verlo a la cara*

Bumblebee: -"vamos chicos son amigos ¿no?"- *dice burlón* -"¿qué pena deben tener? Je"-

Maria: -"aaahh no gracias..."- *dice queriendo irse pero Bee le impide el paso*

Bumblebee: -"si vino a hablar... merece ser escuchado ¿no?"- *dice más calmado para animarla*

Knock Out: -"es verdad"- *dice todavía con una sonrisa burlona, esto si le subía el ánimo* -"¿qué esperas Miles? ¿No ibas a hablarle?"- *le pregunta burlón*

Miles: -"estas disfrutando mucho esto..."- *dice viéndolo con una mirada asesina*

Knock Out: -"un poco si"- *dice de lo más relajado, sin prestarle atención a la mirada que le está dando Miles* -"vamos que no tenemos todo el día"- *dice empujándolo otro poco con el pie*

Bumblebee: -"anda Danielle déjalo hablar... no huyas por favor..."-

Maria: *suspira y se cruza de brazos frente a Miles* -"bien... ¿qué quieres?"- *dice haciendo un mohín*

Miles: _-se ve adorable así-_ *piensa pero se pone nervioso al tenerla en frente* -"Eh yo... venía a disculparme... por lo del reto en el show..."- *empieza nervioso*

Maria: *se queda perpleja* -"¿hablas de...? ¿El...? aaahh"- *se pone nerviosa* -"aaah no tienes porque aaahh"-

Bumblebee: -"¿porque siento que fue el primer beso?"- *pregunta de improvisto*

Maria: -"Bee callate!"- *replica sonrojada*

Knock Out: *ve como Miles se puso rojo hasta las orejas por el comentario de Bee* -"creo que fue el primero de ambos"- *dice viendo como Miles se sonroja más, si es posible, ante su comentario*

Miles: -"C-Callate!"- *le grita molesto y tartamudeando un poco*

Bumblebee: -"oye yo me refería a Danielle porque la conozco y se cómo se comporta... aunque es un libro abierto"-

Maria: -"¡no es cierto!"- *dice enrojecida*

Bumblebee: -"es verdad Danielle, todos saben de ti antes que tú misma"-

Maria: -"ay mejor congélenme..."- *murmura tapándose los ojos* -"o mejor... ¡los congelo a ustedes!"-

Bumblebee: -"no lo harás, nos quieres tanto como para eso"- *dice ganándole la partida*

Miles: -"aaahh... bueno... Maria si te sirve de consuelo... uh... no besas nada mal..."- *dice en voz baja pero más rojo que un jitomate*

Bumblebee: -"creí que eras alguien que... no le temía a nada por las historias que nos sabemos de ti..."- *dice riendo al verlo así*

Maria: -"aaah..."- *desvía la mirada con una venita resaltada* -"bueno... no tienes que decir algo así para hacerme sentir mejor porque ni me la creo pero... las disculpas si te las acepto"- *dice más relajada* -"y perdón por si mi hermano te armo más escándalos que yo..."-

Knock Out: -"si, casi nos deja sordos a todos"- *dice sobándose un receptor de audio* -"bueno entonces ahora que ya te disculpaste y ella acepto tus disculpas ¿qué vas a hacer?"- *le pregunta curioso, y un poco burlón, a Miles*

Miles: -"pues... no lo sé, tenía pensado hablar un poco con Anica, pero como ella no está..."- *dice sin darse cuenta como no Knock se volvía a poner triste por lo su comentario*

Knock Out: *soltando un suspiro triste* -"si... no está..."-

Maria: -"deja de ponerte melancólico... no te da... prefiero verte presumiendo o chillando por tu pintura que de tristón"-

Bumblebee: -"bueno... Maria tenía una idea para animarnos a todos..."- *dice y piensa en algo* -"¿qué dices Miles?"-

Miles: -"aaahh puedo observar... pero yo no participo"- *dice cruzándose de brazos, más tranquilo porque Maria y el aún eran amigos, considerando detalles como en el show*

Maria: -"bueno en fin, me alegra saber que seguimos siendo cuates"- *dice golpeando levemente el hombro de Miles no llegando al punto que les duela a ambos, más a ella como a Rodrigo*

Knock Out: -"mmm... Qué más da, será divertido"- *dice con una pequeña sonrisa*

Miles: -"si, puede que te anime un poco, además de que te distraiga de la ausencia de Anica"- *le dice a Knock Out para luego voltear a ver a Maria* -"a todo esto ¿por qué se fue? creí que se quedaría con ustedes por lo del Show"- *dice confundido*

Maria: *se pone nerviosa pero se relaja* -"aaahh es que escribimos cartas a nuestras dimensiones pero su familia de ella le pidío volver por unos días, mi hermanita la llevo en un portal y tada... volvera en unos días"- *dice omitiendo detalles como lo que le conto ella en verdad*

Miles: -"mmm… de acuerdo..."- *dice confundido, sabía que ella ocultaba más, era transparente como el agua, pero decidió dejarlo hasta ahí, si no quería decirle era por algo*

Bumblebee: -"díganme que no dejaron a Rodrigo solo porque... conociendo como esta con Miles aquí..."- *dice pensativo*

Knock Out: -"ups..."- *dice un poco nervioso al recordar que de hecho si lo habían dejado solo, y no de muy buen humos que digamos...*

Miles: -"¿creen que deberíamos buscarlo?"-

Maria: -"¡a ver! ¡¿Dejaron al tonto de mi hermano solo?! ¡Con lo bestia que es capaz se mete en problemas! Ay hombres..."- *musita alejándose a paso veloz del pasillo*

Bumblebee: -"con esos hermanos, no quiero enemigos"- *bromeo un poco decidido a seguir a su protegida*

Knock Out: -"aun no entiendo como haces para medio controlarla"- *le dice a Bee curioso siguiéndolo con Miles a su lado*

Miles: -"no digas eso, Maria solo es... diferente"-

Bumblebee: -"Miles tiene razón,... solo es diferente pero una buena y dulce chica me atrevo a decirlo es una lindura de niña"- *dice pero al llegar a la sala/recibidor se nota como ambos hermanos forcejean en el suelo como si jugaran fuercitas*

Rodrigo: -"¡suéltame!"-

Maria: -"¡no ya me entere de tus tonterías tarado!"-

Rodrigo: -"¡chamaca insolente!"- *dicen entre sí, otra pelea usual de hermanos*

Knock Out: -"si, que linda niña"- *dice burlón viendo a los hermanos rodar por el suelo*

Miles: -"... ¿Esto pasa muy a menudo?"- *pregunta curioso viendo a Bee*

Bumblebee: -"bueno Knock te toco verla en sus ratos de enojo... además no te perdona que la capturaras cuando se descubrió el cerrojo omega en Cybertron..."- *dice y ve a Miles con toda calma* -"la verdad... si pasa muy a menudo... la diferencia es que no ha congelado nada"-

Rodrigo: -"¡déjame en paz hermana! ¡Pera!"-

Maria: -"¡caramba contigo! ¡NO SOY UNA MENDIGA FRUTA!"- *grita dándole una patada para dejarlo sin aire y se levanta* -"ja gane"- *sonríe victoriosa*

Miles: *ve sorprendido la escena* -"wow"-

Knock Out: -"si, te acostumbras a esto con el tiempo"- *dice viendo a Miles para luego voltear a ver a Maria* -"por lo menos esta vez no congelaste nada"- *le dice burlón*

Maria: -"¡¿que insinúas lata de pintura oxidada?!"- *replica enojada*

Bumblebee: -"¿Rodrigo estas bien?"- *pregunta para cambiar de tema*

Rodrigo: *jadea para recuperar el aire y se sacude* -"¡prefiero lidiar con un predakon que con la suicida de mi hermana!"-

Maria: -"no soy suicida"- *murmura cruzándose de brazos* -"¿verdad Miles?"-

Miles: -"¿te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?"- *dice a modo de broma pero esquiva con sorprendente agilidad una bola de nieve que le iba a dar de lleno en la cabeza* -"era una broma"- *dice para defenderse* -"aunque, si eres divertida"- *dice haciendo sonreír alegre a Maria de forma inocente mientras Rodrigo le hacia la señal de "te estaré vigilando"*

Bumblebee: -"Maria estas en un cambio de humor demasiado constante cálmate"- *le pide* -"te va a hacer daño"-

Rodrigo: _-yo creo que está en sus días-_ *piensa en sus adentros para evitar otro apocalipsis de nieve*

Knock Out: *voltea a ver a Bee* -"no sé a qué te refieres, para mi esta como siempre"- *dice burlón y esquiva por poco una bola de nieve que también le han lanzado a él* -"hey tranquila, solo bromeaba"- *le dice a Maria levantando las manos en señal de rendición* -"que dicen si mejor buscamos a los demás, después ya veremos que hacemos para pasar el tiempo"-

Maria: -"mira que yo no me dejo chantajear por un bruto para traer muertos vivientes metálicos con energon oscuro..."-

Rodrigo: -"sshh niña"-

Bumblebee: -"mejor apoyo la idea de Knock Out o estos dos terminaran matándose"-

Miles: -"sería divertido ver eso pero..."- *dice sarcástico* -"no mejor apoyo al rojito además, Maria podría lastimarse"- *dice tranquilo*

Maria: -"oye Miles sabes que puedo cuidarme sola"- *dice haciendo un puchero que a este le parecio bastante adorable* -"excepto cuando te atropelle con la bicicleta de los helados en Jasper..."- *dice jugando con sus dedos*

Rodrigo: -"quiero primero a alguien que piense, busquemos a Ratchet"- *musita arrastrando a Maria lo más lejos posible de Miles*

Bumblebee: -"Rodrigo esta tenso... demasiado"-

Knock Out: -"no está tenso, solo está en su papel de hermano sobreprotector"- *dice riendo un poco* -"aún recuerdo su reacción en el Show cuando le dijeron que Maria tenía que besar a Miles"- *ríe otro poco, pero se detiene de golpe y se entristece al recordar algo más del Show, o más bien… a alguien*

Miles: *está un poco sonrojado por recordar el beso del Show pero ve la cara de Knock Out* -"¿y a ti que te pasa ahora?"-

Knock Out: -"nada, solo... nada"- *dice con un suspiro deprimido* _-ojala no hubiera pensado en el Show, así no me habría acordado de la partida de...-_ *piensa con otro suspiro*

Bumblebee: -"tranquilo Knock, además no eres el único triste, ¿buscamos a Smokescreen? ahora son compañeros en el dolor"- *dice para animarlo* -"anda deben estar en la sala debemos animarnos ¿Miles vienes?"-

Miles: -"por supuesto"- *dice tranquilo siguiéndolos por el lugar*

Knock Out: *suspira pero sonríe un poco* -"supongo que tienes razón Bee... bien, vamos a buscar al novato, tal vez el molestarlo un poco me anime"- *dice en broma*

Bumblebee: -"siento pena por Smokescreeen"-

Rodrigo: -"¿dónde están todos?"- *pregunta confundido al ver que en la sala no había nadie* -"¿que mier...?"-

Maria: -"Yo investigo!"- *exclama pero Rodrigo la toma de ambos brazos*

Rodrigo: -"olvídalo detective sin gracias"-

Knock Out: *voltea para todos lados pero no ve a nadie* -"que extraño ¿Dónde podrán estar todos?"- *pregunta a nadie en particular*

Miles: -"A mí no me vean, yo acabo de llegar"- *dice encogiéndose de hombros*

Maria: -"¿y si se escondieron o un agujero negro de este plano se los comió llevándolos a una realidad alterna y, y,...?"- *recibe un zape* -"ouch..."-

Fernanda: -"no empiece... eso es muy descabellado, deja los comics"-

Maria: -"¡no! ¡Deja mis comics!"-

Rodrigo: -"... ¿y si solo los buscamos maldita sea?"-

Bumblebee: -"la idea más decente que he escuchado en todo el rato, además no deben andar lejos..."-

Knock Out: -"es verdad, pero... ¿por dónde comenzamos a buscarlos?"-

Miles: *voltea a ver a los bots* -"una pregunta, ¿por qué simplemente no los llaman con su comunicador?"-

Knock Out: -"... ¿por qué no pensamos en eso antes?"-

Maria: -"chutala... Bee ya se arruino..."-

Bumblebee: -"te dije que a alguien se le ocurriría tarde o temprano..."- *dice divertido*

Fernanda: -"¿de qué rayos hablan?"-

Bumblebee: -"fue idea de Maria, quería ver que tan difícil era hallar a un bot sin el comunicador"-

Maria: -"en fin solo úsenlos"- *hace un puchero*

Rodrigo: -"¿porque tienes ideas tan tontas?"- *pregunta negando*

Maria: -"¡¿porque eres un cascarrabias?!"-

Fernanda: -"¡ya!"-

Knock Out: -"no empiecen a pelear, por muy divertido que sea verlos discutir, solo quiero encontrar a Smoke para poder hablar... y molestarlo un poco también..."-

Miles: -"... vivir con ustedes nunca puede ser aburrido"- *comenta a nadie en particular*

Bumblebee: -"¿quieres molestar a Smoke? quien dice que no ama pelear"- *dice divertido activando su comunicador* -"Bumblebee a Smokescreen ¿me escuchas?"-

Maria: -"si responde dile que traiga papas"-

Rodrigo: -"... debería castigarte por insolente"-

Maria: -"no así me aman"- *sonríe*

Fernanda: -"sobretodo Miles..."- *susurra conteniendo la risa hasta que ve como este la mira con un aura asesina demoniaca* -"aaah..."-

Bumblebee: -"Bumblebee a Smokescreen ¿me escuchas?"-

Smokescreen: *desde el otro lado de la línea* -"fuerte y claro Bee ¿qué pasa?"-

Knock Out: -"dile que venga, que necesito un payaso que me entretenga"- *dice lo suficientemente alto para que Smokescreen lo escuche por el comunicador*

Miles: *con un aura asesina viendo a Fernanda* _-solo porque es amiga de Maria es que se salva-_ *piensa con enojo*

Smokescreen: -"..."-

Bumblebee: -"lo escuchaste ¿no?"-

Smokescreen: -"dile al modelito de pasarela que cuando me vea el payaso cera otro porque tendrá distintos colores en su pintura barata"- *dice con burla*

Bumblebee: -"..."- *ve a Knock Out* -"bueno..."- *niega*

Fernanda: -"jeje no te enojes..."- *tiembla* -"soy niña buena..."-

Rodrigo: *jala del brazo a Fer* -"no empeores las cosas o voy a usar el bisturí contigo"-

Fernanda: -"¡no!"-

Maria: *ladea la cabeza* -"¿qué paso?"-

Knock Out: -"uy que miedo"- *dice con burla después de escuchar a Smokescreen* -"solo dinos donde están los demás y tu"-

Miles: *respira profundo para calmarse* -"ya no importa"- *dice encogiéndose de hombros*

Smokescreen: -"en el set ¡¿en dónde más?!"-

Bumblebee: -"¿qué hacen ahí?"- *pregunta confundido*

Smokescreen: -"ustedes solo vengan que de por si esto les concierne a ustedes"-

Bumblebee: -"... bueno... está bien... cambio y fuera"- *dice y ve a todos* -"iremos al set"-

Fernanda: -"¿para qué o qué? no es hora del show... ¡¿o sí?!"- *saca su teléfono para verificar*

Rodrigo: *le jala la camisa a ambas niñas mientras camina* -"¡muévanse no tengo su tiempo!"-

Maria: -"¡oye suéltame!"- *se remueve y se vuelve un montículo de nieve de nuevo* -"ouh…"-

Knock Out: -"no puede ser hora del Show, Anica no está aquí, no podemos hacer el Show sin ella"- *dice un poco triste al recordar a Anica*

Miles: -"no te pongas con ese humor otra vez, si es por el Show yo los puedo ayudar, no tengo problemas"- *dice encogiéndose de hombros*

Knock Out: -"!¿quieres reemplazar a Anica?!"- *pregunta molesto*

Maria: -"¡Oye rojito calmate!"- *dice mientras su cuerpo de nieve se remueve en el suelo* -"¡tiene razón además Anica no querría que se detuviera el show! Necesitamos ayuda ¿o crees que es buena idea dejar a Fer sola con todo y los Cons?"-

Fernanda: *en shock* -"no... Quiero vivir..."-

Maria: -"además hablamos de Megatonto y su sequito Miles es fuerte nos ayuda si pasa algo"-

Rodrigo: -"... ¡¿porque carajos lo adulas?!"-

Bumblebee: -"pero es un buen razonamiento..."-

Knock Out: *gruñe molesto* -"bien..."- *dice a regañadientes, no le gusta la idea de que alguien quiera tomar el lugar de Anica* -"esperemos a ver que dicen los demás..."- *dice acelerando el paso, dejando a los otros atrás*

Miles: -"... ¿y a él que le pasa?"- *le pregunta a los otros*

Fernanda: -"le molesta que alguien tome el sitio de "Anica""-

Maria: *siente como Rodrigo la toma con su chamarra como puede* -"¡oye bájame!"-

Rodrigo: -"hasta que tomes forma humana..."-

Bumblebee: -"ya vámonos..."- *dice caminando con calma* -"¿vienen?"-

Miles: -"ya entiendo, pero yo no quiero tomar el lugar de Anica, solo quiero ayudarlos mientras ella no está, ya que ella es la que sabe manejar a los Cons y ahora que no está, de seguro intentaran algo..."- *dice serio y luego se pone a pensar en algo* -"saben, que bueno que no está ese Predacon también, aunque podría manejarlo si lo estuviera"- *dice tranquilo sin notar la cara que puso Fernanda*

Rodrigo: -"aun así... Predaking me da pavor... casi mata a Maria con Wheeljack y Magnus..."-

Maria: -"¿tenías que recordar eso animal...?"- *musita*

Fernanda: *en shock al mencionar al Predacon* -"me lleva..."- *susurra*

Miles: *medio escucha a Fer* -"¿pasa algo Fernanda?"- *pregunta curiosos cuando ya están por llegar a al set*

 **Con Knock Out**

Knock Out: *sigue gruñendo incluso cuando llega a Set* -"bien ya estoy aquí, ahora me dirán que pasa"- *dice claramente molesto*

Smokescreen: -"que esta luz parpadea y no para de decir que en unos minutos los robots de servicio traerán a los Cons..."- *dice señalando un foco*

Arcee: -"creo el show comienza pronto…"-

Kncok Out: *suspira* -"porque tenía que ser justo ahora, cuando ella no está... *dice triste, no necesita decir de quien habla, porque todos ya lo saben y algunos bajaron un poco la cabeza al recordar que su amiga no estaba* -"y ese Miles quiere tomar su lugar..."- *gruñe molesto consiguiendo que todos lo vieran curiosos por saber a qué se refería*

Arcee: -"¿de qué hablas Knock Out? ¿De qué hablas con…?"-

Smokescreen: -"¡Alto! no es el mismo Miles amigo de Maria ¿verdad?"- *pregunta curioso*

Ratchet: -"si es por eso que te enojas... deberías relajarte o tendré que ponerte en hibernación"- *dice amenazando a Knock Out*

Fernanda: -"aah no nada descuida..."- *dice tranquila pero está nerviosa*

Rodrigo: -"como que no le creo..."-

Maria: *retoma su forma humana en brazos de Rodrigo* -"¡soy normal!"- *exclama llegando al set*

Knock Out: -"no me asustas viejo"- *le dice a Ratchet para luego voltear a ver a Smoke* -"y si hablo de ese Miles, al pareces quiere tomar el lugar de Anica en el Show mientras ella no está"- *dice molesto pero luego escucha el grito de Maria y cuando voltea la ve en los brazos de Rodrigo* -"¿y a ustedes que les paso?"- *pregunta extrañado*

Ratchet: *gruñe*

Maria: *se ríe* -"era un montículo de nieve hasta hace poco ¡mi hermano si me quiere!"-

Rodrigo: -"..."- *la tira al piso*

Maria: *se soba* -"ouch..."-

Ultra Magnus: -"sugiero que se calmen antes de que venga el comandante Prime no creo que quiera escuchar cuestiones infantiles"-

Wheeljack: -"soporta a Maria y a Smokescreen ¿qué más quieres? además de Miko, pero es trabajo de Bulk"-

Bulkhead/Miko: -"¡oye!"-

Maria: *se ríe* -"era un montículo de nieve hasta hace poco ¡mi hermano si me quiere!"-

Rodrigo: -"..."- *la tira al piso*

Bumblebee: -"bien... ¿empezamos?"-

Fer: -"¡todos a sus sitios!"- *exclama empezando a configurar a los robots de servicio* -"¡vayan por los Cons... pero vigilen... ya saben cómo..."- *ordena* -"y tu vigila al otro..."- *susurra a uno más pequeño*

Knock Out: -"bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo"- *dice sin mucho animó sentándose en su lugar, pero gruñe un poco al ver a Miles sentarse en el lugar de Anica*

Miles: *voltea a ver a Fer sin darse cuenta de cómo lo está viendo Knock Out* -"¿y que se supone que tengo que hacer?"- *le pregunta*

Fernanda: -"es Fácil Miles, las preguntas nuevas nos llegaran con un robot de servicio y me sigues la corriente, tienes tus ratos de gracia puedes con ello... ¡¿listos?!"-

Ratchet: -"ahí viene Optimus"- *dice tranquilo sentándose en su sitio* -"Optimus"-

Optimus: -"hola a todos, supongo es la hora del show"-

Fernanda: -"en efecto así que sentadito..."- *escucha ruidos de gritos* -"¡¿ahora qué?!"-

Maria: -"¡es el Megabruto!"- *exclama señalando a Megatron y a su sequito llegar* -"¡chatarra oxidada!"-

Rodrigo: -"¡Maria!"-

Jack: -"no otra vez..."- *musita mientras Annie ve todo curiosa*

Megatron: -"grrr... suéltenme!"- *grita Megatron furioso* -"se puede saber porque nos traen otra vez huma-"- *decía furioso pero se detiene al no ver a Anica por ningún lado* -"mmm...? ¿Dónde está la humana que nos trajo aquí? la de carácter fuerte"- *pregunta a nadie en particular*

Miles: -"no está, yo estoy aquí para suplirla mientras regresa"- *dice como si nada sin darse cuenta de la mirada que le está dando Knock*

Knock Out: -"grrr"- *gruñe molesto viendo a Miles* _-tú no eres lo suficientemente bueno para tener el lugar de Anica, para este punto ella ya hubiera hecho que los Cons se callaran-_ *piensa molesto*

Smokescreen: *le da un zape a Knock Out* -"oye contrólate, también la extraño pero ni modo que dejemos a Fer sola con... ellos..."- *señala a los cons*

Knock Out: *se soba donde Smoke lo golpeo* -"bien me calmo, pero esto sigue sin gustarme..."-

Maria: *entrecierra los ojos mirando a Megatron y le saca la lengua*

Fernanda: -"¡ella no está pero yo mando así que aumente la intensidad de las descargas eléctricas así que hacen algo y serán metal fundido! Muaaaajajajajajajajajajaja"- *ríe mientras llamas infernales salen detrás suyo*

Rodrigo: -"... que carajos... me quiero ir"- *dice exasperado*

Miles: -"eh, mejor manejo yo el control de las descargas, solo por precaución..."- *con una gota en la cien al estilo anime*

Fernanda: -"pe-pero..."- *hace mohín cuando le quitan el control* -"pero aumente la intensidad de descargas... no se vale..."-

Megatron: -"tks... tu no me asustas humana, y tal parece que la única que si es capaz de enfrentarme no está, que pena..."- *dice con una sonrisa malvada, que hace que todos los Autobots se pongan en alerta* -"aunque me hubiera gustado divertirme un poco con ella, bueno tendré que esperar a que regrese"- *no hubiera significado mucho lo que dijo de no ser porque se lamio los labios al decirlo, provocando el enfado de varios Bots*

Knock Out: -"grrr..."- *gruñe molesto* _-tal vez no es del todo malo que Anica se haya ido, al menos esta lejos de Megatron-_ *piensa un poco aliviado*

Smokescreen: *gruñe al escuchar a Megatron* -"estúpido Con..."-

Optimus: -"¡Megatron!"- *lo llama autoritario* -"no dejare que intentes nada, con o sin Anica aquí"-

Maria: -"¡ademas estoy yo para congelarte la Spark monstruo fantoche!"-

Rodrigo: *le tapa la boca a Maria antes de que diga maldiciones subidas de tono por el coraje* -"¡quieta!"- *le ordena mientras se remueve la menor inquieta*

Wheeljack: -"tranquilos... yo lo vigilo..."- *dice apuntando con un cañón a Megatron ante cualquier movimiento extraño*

Megatron: -"por favor, ninguno de ustedes me asustan"- *dice con una sonrisa diabólica pero de la nada le dan una descarga* -"AAAHHH!"- *en menos de un minuto cae al suelo desmayado y con humo saliendo de su cuerpo*

Miles: -"ah, con que ese era el botón"- *comenta como si nada*

Knock Out: -"... tal vez no seas tan malo chico"- *dice con una pequeña sonrisa* -"pero no te ilusiones, nadie puede reemplazar a Anica"- *se cruza de brazos*

Fernanda: -"wow me cae mejor ahora jejeje"-

Maria: *aplaude contenta* -"¡Miles eso fue genial!"- *exclama contenta y lo abraza provocando el enojo de Rodrigo que pensaba en como matar a Miles*

Miles: *se sonroja de golpe y carraspea* -"ejem... no fue nada..."- *dice orgulloso de su acción*

Smokescreen: -"jajajajajaja nada mal"-

Bulkhead: -"ese humano tiene estilo"- *dice chocando puños con Wheeljack y Miko le golpetea el pie por lo mismo*

Optimus: -"supongo dejando eso de lado podemos empezar"-

Ratchet: -"siento que no sobreviviré a esto..."-

Knock Out: -"bueno si hay que hacerlo, comencemos de una vez..."- *dice no muy animado*

Megatron: *gruñe mientras despierta lentamente* -"humano... insolente..."- *dice lentamente y en voz baja mientras deja que los Robots de servicio lo sienten en su lugar*

Miles: -"de acuerdo, comen-"- *pero antes de que pueda continuar suena una alarma y aparece una pantalla gigante en el medio del set, donde todos puedes verla, y se puede leer en la pantalla lo siguiente: llamada entrante*

Knock Out: -"¿pero qué?"- *dice confundido, y no es el único, de hecho la única que parece saber que pasa es Fernanda*

Maria: -"¿qué es eso?"- *pregunta confundida*

Miles: -"ni me mires soy nuevo aquí"- *dice alzando los brazos*

Ratchet: -"¡¿no que era hora del show?!"- *exclama exasperado* -"si es una falsa alarma..."-

Optimus: -"calma viejo amigo"- *dice para mirar a todos los confundidos en el set* -"Fernanda... tu sabes de que trata ¿verdad?"-

Fernanda: -"claro que yes"- *toma un control remoto y aprieta un botón para contestar la llamada* -"aquí la hija del mal FernandaWarrior ¿con quién tengo el gusto?"- *dice a modo de broma*

Anica: -"muy chistosa"- *dice divertida cuando aparece su cara en la pantalla*

Todos (menos Fer): -"¡Anica!"- *gritan sorprendidos*

Anica: -"jeje hola chicos"- *dice con una sonrisa* -"veo que van a hacer otro Show"- *dice al verlos a todos en sus lugares*

Fernanda: -"así es... y Miles nos ayudara..."-

Miles: *alza la mano en modo de saludo* -"hola Anica... esto es inesperado"-

Maria: -"bastante jejeje ¡cuando vuelves te extrañamos! buaaahhh!"- *lloriquea*

Bumblebee: *se ríe* -"Maria..."-

Smokescreen: -"¿cómo te va Anica?"- *pregunta curioso de saber si está bien*

Anica: -"jeje me va bien, es agradable estar aquí con mi familia, y yo también los extraño Maria"- *dice con una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa desaparece poco después alertando a todos*

Knock Out: -"¿Anica que tienes?"- *pregunta preocupado*

Anica: -"eh? no, nada descuida es solo... bueno ocurrió algo aquí en mi dimensión y parece que me voy a tener que quedar más tiempo de lo esperado originalmente..."-

Todos: -"!¿QUE?!"-

Smokescreen: -"¡¿de qué hablas?! ¡No vuelves?!"-

Maria: *gimotea* -"ya no nos quieres lo sabía"-

Fernanda: -"¡¿es por sus tiempos de cada mes que esta esta así?! *exclama*

Rodrigo: -¡cállate la boca Fernanda deja a mi hermana!"-

Rafael: -"¿podemos hacer algo para ayudar Anica?"- *pregunta preocupado*

Optimus: -"¿necesitas apoyo adicional joven Anica?"-

Anica: -"descuiden chicos, no es necesario que vengan, y Maria no te pongas así, claro que los quiero, solo es que han ocurrido unos asuntos familiares que tengo que ayudar para arreglarlos"- *dice con una sonrisa para tratar de calmarlos*

Knock Out: -"¿estas segura Anica?"- *pregunta preocupado*

Anica: -"claro, no se pre-"- *pero es interrumpida por una alarma que empezó a sonar desde detrás de ella* -"chatarra..."- *dice frustrada y enojada, sin notar que la alarma causo que todos se preocuparan más*

Knock Out: -"¿Anica que es eso? ¿Qué sucede?"- *pregunta preocupado*

Smokescreen: -"¡Anica que pasa?!"- *exclama asustado* -"¡¿qué es esa alarma?!"-

*Todos los bots y los humanos trataban de obtener respuestas pero sin que se dieran cuenta Fernanda le hacia la señal a Anica de que debía contar la transmisión o sospecharían mas*

Maria: -"¡¿Anica que pasa?!"-

Anica: -"eh... eh, nada no pasa nada"- *dice nerviosa y luego ve las señales de Fer* -"lo siento chicos pero me tengo que ir, descuiden no sucede nada jeje"- *dice nerviosa pero de la nada se escucha una voz detrás de ella*

¿?: -"Anica date prisa tenemos que ir a luchar ya!"- *grita la voz y después se escuchan paso que se alejan rápidamente*

Anica: -"chatarra... lo siento chicos pero me tengo que ir, los quiero"- *dice a punto de apagar la trasmisión*

Knock Oou: -"¡Anica espera, dinos que está pasando!"- *grita muy preocupado y no es el único*

Maria: -"¡Anica!"- *exclama y siente como Fer le toma el brazo y le hace una señal* -"... no..."-

Smokescreen: -"¡Anica espera!"- *exclama angustiado*

Bumblebee: -"¡oye niña, responde Anica!"-

Megatron: *solo sonríe divertido viendo todo*

Ratchet: -"¿qué está pasando ahí?!"- *exclama y ve la cara de Megatron* -"¡borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro!"- *le grita*

Megatron: *al escuchar el grito de Ratchet solo hace que su sonrisa sea más grande*

Rodrigo: -"¡que alguien diga algo!"-

Anica: -"lo siento..."- *dice triste para luego cortar la transmisión, entonces la pantalla se queda en negro*

Knock Out: -"¡Anica!"- *Grita muy preocupado* -"¡llámala de nuevo!"- *le grita a Fer y luego ve a Megatron* -"¡y tú de que te ríes!"- *le grita enojado*

Megatron: -"jeje o de nada, solo que me hace gracia ver como todos se preocupan por no saber que sucede, la humana bien podría estar a punto de morir y no hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer"- *dice como si nada ignorando la mirada que le están dando todos*

Knock Out: -"¡ahora sí!"- *grita enojado a punto de atacar a Megatron, pero Optimus y Magnus lo detienen*

Ultra Magnus: -"¡contrólate Knock Out!"- *exclama forcejeando con este*

Optimus: -"¡Knock Out! ¡No caigas en las provocaciones de Megatron, eso es lo que quiere!"-

Miles: -"¡oigan se podrían...!"-

Todos: -"¡NO!"- *gritan al mismo tiempo mientras discuten entre sí, hasta que de repente todo se congela y a todos los cubre una fina capa de hielo que no los congela pero si los inmoviliza*

Maria: -"¡ya cállense! ¡Me cansaron! ¡A la próxima congelare sus Spark!"-

Knock Out: *forcejeando para tratar de salir del hielo* -"¡ya suéltanos Maria! ¡No voy a hacer nada, solo pienso hacerle una cirugía en el rosto!"- *grita aún muy furioso*

Miles: -"¡ya cálmate quieres!"- *le grita a Knock Out* -"no me hagas utilizar mis cadenas contigo..."-

Ratchet: -"¡Maria! ¡¿teniás que encerrarnos a todos?!"- *exclama eufórico queriendo liberarse*

Maria: -"también quiero aplicarle la hurracarrana al infeliz pero no antes del show acabando le haces lo que te venga en gana con suerte existe otro reto que lo ponga en vergüenza!"-

Rodrigo: *ve a Megatron que mira con recelo a Maria* -"no digas eso frente a ese idiota si fueras tan amable hermanita"-

Annie: *junto a Rafael quien la cuida mientras Jack y Miko estaban sentados con toda calma* -"¿los ayudamos?"-

Miko: -"aah no que se queden ahí..."-

Knock Out: -"¡¿y todavía quieres hacer el Show?!"- *pregunta eufórico* -"¡¿y qué pasa con Anica?! ¡Podría estar en peligro!"- *grita furioso pero se puede notar que está muy preocupado* -"¡y ya suéltenme, ya me calme!"- *les dice a Optimus y Magnus que seguían sosteniéndolo*

Miles: -"si, se nota..."- *dice sarcástico*

Maria: "-..."- *facelpam* -"Knock Out... ella solita pone en su lugar a los Cons... ni modo que no pueda con lo que pasa"-

Rodrigo: -"no hables por otros"-

Maria: -"¡Es en serio pase gran parte de mi tiempo sin mis poderes y aun así me les ponía al brinco ella puede yo lo sé!"-

Optimus: -"bueno, Maria tiene un gran punto de observación, pero no justifica lo reciente"-

Ultra Magnus: *suelta a Knock Out* -"compórtate chico..."-

Optimus: -"sugiero calmarnos todos, que en este está ni con la culpa ni la alabanza lograremos cambiar nada por ahora, pero Fer, si después logras hacer contacto con Anica hazlo saber de inmediato"-

Fernanda: *suda frio* -"uh... ok..."-

Knock Out: *respira profundo varias veces para tratar de calmarse* -"bien... hagamos el estúpido Show, pero más te vale que después llames a Anica"- *le dice a Fernanda* -"ya puedes liberarnos Maria"- *le dice ya que seguían todos congelados*

Fernanda: -"no me amenacen... me dan miedo..."- *tiembla*

Maria: -"... no sé..."-

Miles: -"ya déjalos Maria no lo valen, para que gastas energía tu"-

Maria: -"uh... bueno..."- *susurra moviendo un poco su mano descongelando todo en pequeñas esporas flotantes* -"listo..."-

Fernanda: -"¡muy bien empecemos con esto ya se retrasó mucho!"-

Knock Out: -"... bien..."- *se va a sentar sin muchas ganas* -"terminemos con esto…"-

Miles: *ve qué todos se sientan en sus lugares* -"cuando tú digas Fer"- *dice sentándose también*

Fernanda: -"bien ¡¿todos listos?! ¡¿Hasta los Cons?!"-

Optimus: -"cuando tú digas pequeña"-

Fernanda: -"jeje gracias Prime"- *dice y se pone en medio pero jala a Miles con ella* -"¡te quiero aquí!"-

Miles: -"pe-"-

Fernanda: -"¡no te quejes!"-

Knock Out: -"solo has lo que te dice para terminar con esto rápido..."- *le dice a Miles con una mirada aburrida*

Megatron: -"no puedo creer que diré esto, pero estoy de acuerdo con él, quiero terminar con esto rápido..."- *dice con calma*

Knock Out: *ve a Megatron desde el rabillo del ojo* _-¿por qué estás tan calmado? no es normal en ti... ¿que estas tramando Megatron?-_ *piensa serio y cuando voltea a ver a Optimus ve que también está viendo a Megatron y por su cara deduce que está pensando de forma muy parecida a la suya*

Fernanda: -"ok..."- *dice confundida y cruza su mirada con Miles quien se veía pensativo* -"sonó raro ¿no crees?"-

Miles: -"bastante, pero acabemos con esto..."-

Optimus: *cruza su mirada con la de Knock Out y asiente dándole a entender que también vigilaría a Megatron*

Knock Out: *asiente de regreso a Optimus*

Fernanda: -"¡bien preparen luces! Las cámaras fijas a todos! Que empiece el conteo!"-

Miles: -"en 5, 4, 3, 2... Acción!"-

Fernanda: *sonríe y centra su atención a la cámara* -"¡hola todo el público espectador de la Tierra, Cybertron y dimensiones cercanas..."-

 **Bien eso es todo**

 **De nuevo lamento la tardanza, pero con las clases que se puede hacer**

 **Fer y yo trataremos de no tardar mucho con el próximo cap. pero no prometemos nada, como ya les dije, las clases matan T-T  
hasta la próxima!**

 **Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola!**

 **Si lo sé, hace mucho que no actualizo este Fic. Pero recuerden que no lo hago yo sola, y a Fernanda y a mí a veces nos cuesta un poco conseguir tiempo para ponernos con las historias que hacemos juntas.**

 **Pero eso no importa ya, aquí está el fic y Fer y yo trataremos de actualizar pronto el de entrevistas también, pero como les dije, a veces el tiempo no ayuda.**

 **A y esta es la continuación de lo que paso luego del capítulo 3 del Fic: Una Entrevista de Otro Mundo.**

 **Recuerden que este fic está completamente conectado con el de preguntas.**

 **Bueno, no los entretengo más, aquí está el cap.!**

 **-"…"- habla normal.**

 **-…- pensamientos.**

 ***…* lo que está pasando.**

 **Capitulo Diecisiete**

Luego de que Miles y Fernanda despidieran el Show, las cámaras se apagaron y poco a poco el público fue saliendo de la habitación, hasta que solo quedaron nuestros protagonistas.

Miles: -"bueno, creo que yo ya me voy, tengo que volver a mi dimensión, además de que Anica no debe tardar en llegar, y no creo que deba tomar su lugar de nuevo por si llegan más preguntas, no quiero reemplazarla tampoco"-

Knock Out: -"más te vale que no..."- *dice en voz baja para sí mismo*

Fernanda: -"¡Knock Out te escuche se más amable maldición!"- *le regaña ya que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de el para escucharlo* -"¿porque los mech son tan delicaditos?"-

Maria: -"oh la, la... no estas siendo nada amable tu tampoco mi querida compatriota... Oye Miles ¿crees que...?"- *se voltea al susodicho pero nota que ya no estaba* -"parece ninja"-

Miko: -"hablando de sorpresas"- *señala a la bestia que les miraba de forma desafiante* -"¿qué hacemos con el Predacon? Se ve molesto"-

Fernanda: -"es porque no le deje desquitarse con Megatron como él quería... eso o algo más lo inquieta y no sé qué sea jeje"-

Megatron: *gruñe molesto* -"será mejor que no se me acerque, al menos que quiera conocer el Allspark claro"- *dice mientras se levanta y comienza a alejarse para ir a su territorio, seguido de cerca por los otros Decepticons*

Predaking: *gruñe molesto, a punto de lanzarse a atacar a Megatron*

Knock Out: -"eh... Fer..."- *la llama al ver las intenciones del Predacon*

Fernanda: -"¿ahora qué?"- *pregunta calibrando el control remoto del collar*

Jack: -"Fer..."-

Fernanda: -"un momento intento resolver un puzzle de esto que dejo Anica..."-

Ratchet: -"¡por todos los Prime pon atención a lo que sucede!"-

Fernanda: -"¿porque gritan ta-tata... ta!"- *oprime rápidamente el botón al ver el casi atentado contra Megatron haciendo que le den descargas eléctricas a Predaking* -"¡Te dije que te portaras bien mientras estuvieras de invitado aquí! ¡Agradece que tienes más libertad de movimiento que los Decepticons!"-

Maria: -"¿más que...? ¿Predaking puede deambular libremente?"- *pregunta emocionada y a la vez nerviosa* -"oh vaya"-

Arcee: -"¿y quién te autorizo para eso?"- *pregunta seriamente*

Fernanda: -"yo sola..."-

Knock Out: -"una pregunta... ¡¿estás loca?!"- *pregunta alarmado* -"¿dejarlo andar libremente? ¿Por qué mejor no nos servimos en bandeja de plata para el de una vez?"- *pregunta sarcástico*

Predaking: *gruñe molesto, tocando levemente el collar con uno de sus dedo, pero eso solo hizo que le diera otra descarga* -"arg... no me interesa lo que hagan Autobost, mientras no se crucen en mi camino ni me molesten..."- *ve por un momento a María, Miko y un momento a Fer* -"... no creo que tengamos ningún problema"-

Maria: -"no nos veas tan feo... de todos modos hoy me dio más las ganas de leer"-

Bumblebee: -"bueno...si Predaking prefiere una tregua mutua… no debe haber problema ¿verdad Optimus?"-

Optimus: -"mientras ninguno perturbe la calma del otro para llegar a acciones bélicas, no veo inconvenientes, pero debo recalcar en la seguridad de los humanos presentes"-

Raf: -"ehmn... por mí no hay problema espero"-

Miko: -"es una pena"- *dice* -"quería divertirme con él..."-

Bulkhead: -"prohibido acercarse al Predacon para molestar niñas ¿entendieron?"-

Fernanda: -"no quiero ser la mediadora entre bots y un Predacon voluble por favor"- *dice cruzándose de brazos* -"mientras Anica no regrese de una forma muy a su estilo yo estoy a cargo ¡entendieron!"-

Ratchet: -"¿Fernanda a cargo? prefiero la extinción..."-

Fernanda: -"¡RATCHET!"-

Knock Out: *suspira* -"yo solo espero que Anica vuelva pronto..."- *dice preocupado, aún recuerda la llamada que tuvieron antes de comenzar el show* -vuelve pronto Ani, y vuelve segura, por favor- *piensa preocupado*

Predaking: *se acerca a ellos lentamente y baja la vista para ver a Fer, quien estaba ocupada reclamándole a Ratchet y pateando un poco el pie de este* -"lamento interrumpir tu diversión"- *dice con burla* -"pero me gustaría saber dónde estará mi habitación"-

Knock Out: *se inclina a susurrarles a Bee y Smoke* -"espero que no sea cerca de nuestras habitaciones..."-

Smokescreen: -"no tientes la suerte Knock... Fernanda puede ser maquiavélica cuando quiere..."-

Fernanda: -"... oh si es cierto tu habitación, si personalmente la mande a decorar y alegrate, tienes un amplio espacio"-

Ratchet: -"yo espero tener un amplio espacio... ¡lejos de ti, loca!"-

Fernanda: -"Ta bien pues no se alteren... a ver tu lagartija sígueme por ese pasillo, te deje no muy lejos del set además tu habitación la acomodaron con las comodidades para un Predacon y fue difícil eso ¿sabes...?"- *dice mientras empieza a caminar*

Predaking: *simplemente sigue a Fer en silencio, sin decirle nada a los demás*

Wheeljack: -"a veces me cuestiono de su estabilidad mental"-

Kncok Out: -"¿solo a veces?"- *pregunta incrédulo* -"saben que, yo mejor ve voy a buscar energon, necesito relajarme..."-

Arcee: *niega* -"bien...ese par se fue y Knock Out está molesto y tenso"-

Maria: -"solo vi a Predaking demasiado calmado como para estar molesto de venir"-

Bumblebee: -"tal vez..."- *piensa un poco meditabundo* -"tal vez solo quiere llevar las cosas en paz, no molestar y por ende no ser molestado"-

Knock Out: *grita desde la cocina* -"¡espero que tengas razón Bee!"- *luego sale con un cubo de energon en la mano* -"ya mucho tenemos con Megatron, no quiero que tengamos problemas con el predacon también"- *suspira y toma un poco del energon* -"definitivamente voy a tener una larga charla con Anica cuando vuelva..."-

Smokescreen: -"también estoy confundido, no se en que pensaban las niñas, solo algo se..."-

Arcee: -"¿qué cosa?"-

Wheeljack: -"las niñas terrícolas o están locas o realmente son osadas"-

Miko: -"Jackie si sabe"-

Bulkhead: -"Miko no te emociones, ya escuchaste deben estar calmadas para evitar problemas con Predaking, es todo"-

Maria: -"por mí no hay problema aún recuerdo la paliza de la última vez y como dejo a Ratchet... realmente tiene mucha fuerza"-

Knock Out: -"¿tú crees?"- *pregunta sarcástico, pero luego suspira* -"solo espero que Anica esté bien también, en la llamada... se veía... preocupada y… tensa"- *dice con una mirada preocupada*

Optimus: -"también estoy preocupado Knock Out, pero ella tiene una inmensa fortaleza como te habrás dado cuenta, esperemos a que llegue y que nos explique qué paso"-

Smokescreen: -"solo espero que este bien... tampoco puedo evitar estar preocupado"-

Knock Out: *suspira* -"si... si, tienes razón Optimus, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar... será una larga semana..."- *dice y se va caminando a su habitación, estaba cansado mentalmente por todas las emociones de ese día*

La semana paso, muy lentamente para algunos Bost (cosf cosf Knock cosf Smoke cosf cosf) y sorprendentemente sin ningún incidente de parte de los Decepticons ni del recién llegado Predacon, hasta que el día esperado llego.

Knock Out: -"vamos Fer, apúrate a realizar la llamada"- *dice ansioso, estaban intentando llamar a la dimensión de Anica para ver si ya abrían el portal para traerla de vuelta*

Fernanda: -"¡deja de presionarme maldición! ¡Yo no soy de metal y funciono a base de energon como otros!"- *exploto tras la quinta vez que Knock la apresuraba para buscar la frecuencia correcta* -"¡yo tengo más limitaciones que tú!"-

Smokescreen: -"los pulmones claramente no lo son, como gritas"- *dice quejandose de tantos gritos que la chica daba* -"solo deja que ella se concentre Knock Out"-

Maria: -"¡o por todos los...!"-

Ultra Magnus: -"¡SILENCIO!"- *sentencio callando a todos los presentes, daba miedo con la cara de piedra que tenía* -"ahora... Fernanda... haz la llamada"-

Fernanda: *asiente nerviosa y busca la frecuencia encontrándola minutos después* -"listo estamos marcando queda...que conteste"- *suspira*

Knock Out: *mira ansioso la pantalla* -vamos Ani... contesta...- *piensa nerviosos*

Luego de unos tensos minutos la pantalla comenzó a emitir estática para luego poco a poco ir aclarándose la imagen, hasta que se pudo ver a una sonriente Anica.

Anica: -"¡Hey chicos!"- *saluda con una sonrisa*

Knock Out: -"¡Anica!"- *exclama feliz de verla sana y salva aunque aún no se relaja por completo, no hasta que pueda comprobar por sí mismo que este perfectamente bien*

Fernanda: -"¡oye comadre! Aquí todos preocupados por ti ¿cuándo te das una vuelta por acá?"-

Maria: -"te extrañamos amiga ¡¿con quién hacemos bromas Miko y yo?!"-

Smokescreen: -"¡¿estás bien?!"-

Optimus: -"Dinos pequeña ¿todo bien contigo y en tu dimensión?"- *pregunto alguien que parecía tener algo de calma, al menos lo más disimulada que se podía*

Anica: -"tranquilos chicos, estoy bien"- *dice con una sonrisa tranquila* -"todo está bien en mi dimensión también, lamento haberlos preocupado con mi llamada de hace una semana, pero los problemas que habían logramos resolverlos antes de lo que creímos... creo que podría pasar un tiempo de visita por haya, claro si ustedes quieren"- *dice con una sonrisa cómplice, sabiendo ya la respuesta perfectamente, pero quería tomarles un poco el pelo*

Knock Out: *estuvo tentado a solo grita que se viniera ya, pero no quería avergonzarse, así que decidió dejar que el Prime le diera la respuesta, como veía que estaba a punto de hacer*

Optimus: -"si pudieras hacernos el honor, todos aquí están preocupados y prefieren verte de frente sana y salva"-

Fernanda: -"y Ratchet quería castigarme ¿tú crees? jeje creyó que yo iba a darle problemas a Predaking, pero solo iba a dejarle la cena, con eso de que no quiere que lo molesten, ya sabes"-

Ratchet: -"¡¿porque dices eso?!"-

Maria: -"técnicamente es cierto..."-

Anica: *trata de contener una risita, pero no lo logra, así que prefiere ocultarla con su mano* -"jeje, cierto, me había olvidado de Predaking... espero que no les haya dado problemas"- *dice ahora más seria*

Knock Out: -"sorprendentemente no, pero eso no importa, la pregunta importante es ¿cuando abrimos el portal para que vengas?"- *pregunta, tratando de no parecer muy ansioso*

Anica: -"ahora mismo si quieren, solo déjenme despedirme de mi familia, por suerte los tengo aquí al lado"- *dice y de repente una sombra se cierne sobre ella, junto con una voz que extrañamente familiar para todos, pero por causa de un poco de estática no pudieron descubrir a quien pertenecía*

¿?: -"Anica, recuerda tener mucho cuidado, y ven a casa un poco más seguido, todos te extrañamos por aquí"- *dice la voz en tono paternal*

Anica: -"lo hare papa, y tendré cuidado, no te preocupes"- *dice con una sonrisa, viendo a la persona que le hablo, luego regresa su vista a la pantalla* -"abran el portal, en un momento lo cruzare ¡hasta ahora!"- *dice y luego corta la conexión*

Knock Out: *se queda un poco pensativo* -"esa voz... ¿por qué me sonó tan familiar?"- *pregunta a nadie en específico, y no era el único que se lo preguntaba, todos estaban igual*

Bumblebee: -"se me hizo... profundamente conocida"-

Ratchet: -"a mi igual... y no suelo olvidar la voz de nadie, ni del enemigo en campo de batalla..."-

Maria: -"oigan"- *les llama con sutileza* -"sé que es confuso el asunto pero..."-

Miko: -"¡alguien abra el portal no se queden como estatuas!"-

Fernanda: -"con calma ya"- *dice tapándose los oídos, se estreso con Knock Out apurándola antes, no necesitaba más* -"Ultra Magnus abre el portal ya..."-

Ultra Magnus: -"existe la palabra por favor"- *dice seriamente abriendo el portal con calma permitiendo el paso de la persona en cuestión*

Knock Out: *está viendo el portal ansioso, aunque sigue algo confuso por la voz que escucho, y cuando voltea un momento a ver a todos, se da cuenta que Optimus está con una cara muy seria, se notaba que todavía estaba pensando en lo de la voz* -me pregunto de quien será... obviamente es el papa de Ani, ya que ella misma lo llamo así, pero... ¿por qué se me hizo tan conocida esa voz? hasta donde se nunca hemos conocido a ningún familiar de ella...- *piensa confundido, pero sale de sus pensamientos cuando escucha el singular sonido de alguien pasando por el portal*

Anica: *termina de pasar por el portal y ve a todos con una sonrisa* -"hey ¿me extrañaron?"- *pregunta un poco en broma, pasaron unos momentos en donde todo estaba en calma, luego se desato la tormenta*

Knock Out: -"¡Anica!"- *exclama, prácticamente tirándosele encima, al igual que todo el mundo, bueno, algunas un poco más controlados que otros*

Smokescreen: -"¡llegaste pequeña guerrerita!"-

Bumblebee: -"te hemos extrañado tanto fue una dura semana para todos"- *le dice mientras preguntas así saltaban alrededor, incluso los humanos que estaban presentes*

Ultra Magnus: *niega apacible pero más tranquilo*

Ratchet: -"¡oigan! ¡No la vayan a aplastar todos ustedes!"- *ordeno regresándoles algo de cordura a todos*

Fernanda: -"jejeje parecen niños ¿no crees Prime?"-

Optimus: -"están emocionados déjalos ser"- *dice tranquilo* -"Anica es un gusto verte de nuevo por aquí"-

Anica: -"jeje estoy muy feliz de estar de vuelta Optimus"- *sonríe feliz, en ese momento está siendo abrazada por Bulk, antes había sido abrazada por Bee, luego Bulk la paso a Jacki* -"veo que todos me extrañaron"- *dice con una pequeña risa*

Knock Out: -"¿tú que crees?"- *dice con una sonrisa, ya completamente relajado al ver que estaba completamente bien, aunque estaba un poco preocupado que la fueran a aplastar con esos abrazos*

Wheeljack: -"realmente si ya te cargaron varios por aquí"- *dice divertido pasándosela a Smokescreen*

Smokescreen: -"¡te extrañamos mucho!"- *exclama pasándosela a Arcee*

Arcee: -"y tenías a algunos preocupados... como a Knock Out"- *dice pasándosela con calma*

Jack: -"hasta puso de nervios a Fer, le grito"-

Fernanda: -"a mí nadie me quiere"- *dice fingiendo llorar*

Anica: -"¿es eso cierto serio Knock?"- *pregunta tratando de sonar seria, pero le está costando ocultar su sonrisa divertida*

Knock Out: *se pone nervioso* -"bueno... tal vez me preocupe un poco, y subí un poco mi tono de voz..."- *dice sin verla a los ojos*

Anica: *lo ve por un momento, pero luego suelta una risita y abraza el pecho de Knock* -"yo también te extrañe"- *dice con una sonrisa*

Knock Out: *le sonríe feliz, para luego pasarla a Magnus, quien la tomo sorprendido, no se esperaba eso*

Anica: -"¿qué pasa señor? ¿No me va a dar mi abrazo de bienvenida?"- *pregunta con una sonrisa*

Ultra Magnus: *parpadea en shock al tener a la chica entre sus manos*

Miko: -"¡la aplastara!"-

Bulkhead: -"no lo hará Miko cálmate"- *dice queriendo sonar tranquilo pero se le nota nervioso* -"..."-

Ultra Magnus: *se encoge de hombros y hace lo más cercano a un intento de abrazo* -"es un gusto tenerte aquí jovencita..."-

Knock Out: *se acerca a susurrarle a Smoke* -"¿eso es un abrazo?"- *le pregunta confundido*

Smokescreen: *se ríe ignorando un poco a Knock Out, este sabia de sobra la respuesta* -"je... qué día"-

Knock Out: -"y que lo digas"- *le dice a Smoke para luego seguir viendo la escena*

Anica: *sonríe tranquila, sabe que él no es el mejor dar en muestras de afecto, así que solo acepta su abrazo y lo abraza en el pecho* -"gracias comandante"- *sonríe y luego siente como la pasa a Ratchet* -"jeje hey Ratch ¿le has estado lanzando llaves a los demás últimamente?"- *pregunta con una sonrisa burlona*

Ratchet: -"¿qué?"- *siente un ligero peso en sus manos y parpadea* -"eeh... no... Pero tus amigos sí que me sacan de quicio, controla a tu amiga la loca"-

Fernanda: -"¡Hey!"-

Ratchet: *sonríe abrazándola con cuidado* -"al fin vuelves niña"-

Anica: *se ríe un poco y lo abraza también* -"estoy feliz de volver"- *luego siente como la pasan al último Bot que faltaba, Optimus* -"hey grandote"- *lo saluda con una sonrisa*

Optimus: *sonríe sosteniéndola con cuidado* -"haces falta aquí con tu espíritu para levantar los ánimos, tenías a todos pendientes de tu regreso"- *le dice con calma* -"es un gusto tenerte aquí Anica"-

Anica: -"jeje y es un gusto estar aquí Optimus"- *dice con una sonrisa sincera* -"aquí me siento en casa y con mi familia también"- *dice abrazándolo* -eso mas cierto de lo que creen- *piensa con una pequeña sonrisa*

Maria: -"ooww...que cursi..."- *dice contenta*

Fernanda: -"ooowww"- *aplaude* -"¡todos pongámonos cursis!"-

Ultra Magnus: -"eso sí que no..."-

Knock Out: *sonríe por la escena, pero luego escucha pasos acercándose y cuando voltea ve a Predaking, quien estaba entrando en la sala* -"eh... chicos..."- *los llama*

Maria: -"¡aaahhhh!"- *exclama al notar la presencia del invitado especial*

Arcee: -"¿Predaking?"- *parpadea sorprendida, era raro verlo salir de su habitación*

Fernanda: -"¿se te perdió algo acaso…?"- *iba a avanzar pero Wheeljack no le permite el paso* -"¡oh por favor! ¡Jackie!"-

Wheeljack: -"él no está acostumbrado a andar a la par con humanos, podría aplastarte"-

Miko: -"ustedes tampoco y aprendieron rápido"- *dice llevando sus brazos a la cintura* -"dudo que sea difícil para el hacer lo mismo"-

Anica: *se separa de su abrazo con Optimus para ver al recién llegado* -"su majestad"- *lo saluda cordialmente, dando una pequeña reverencia, estando aun en la mano de Optimus, para gran sorpresa de todos* -"¿a qué debemos su presencia?"- *pregunta respetuosamente*

Predaking: *asiente con la cabeza en modo de saludo* -"escuche mucho alboroto y quise venir a ver qué pasaba"- *ve a todos un momento para luego figar su vista en Anica, quien seguia siendo sostenida por Optimus* -"veo que ya regreso de su viaje"-

Anica: *asiente respetuosamente* -"así es, ya regrese, espero que su habitación sea de su agrado, no dude en avisarme si quiere cambiar cualquier cosa"- *dice amablemente, dándole una pequeña sonrisa*

Predaking: -"es aceptable, por el momento no tengo ninguna queja, pero tendré en cuenta su oferta por si se me ocurre alguna"- *luego vuelve a ver a todos y después se da la vuela y regresa por donde vino sin decir una palabra más*

Anica: -"bueno, ya está resuelta mi duda con respecto a su habitación, ahora…"- *voltea a ver a todos* -"… ¿qué quieren hacer?"- *pregunta, pero se queda confundida al ver las caras con que la estaban mirando todos* -"¿qué?"- *pregunta confundida*

Smokescreen: -"... ¿cómo es que tu...? ¡¿Cómo le hablas tan bien?!"-

Fernanda: -"es fácil Smoke..."- *dice llamando la atención de los demás* -"se ha nombrado Rey Predaking"- *les saca la lengua* -"espera respeto como si trataras con alguien de la realeza... tonto"-

Ratchet: *parpadea en shock* -"¿q-que? ¡¿Es en serio?!"-

Maria: -"... ¿De la realeza?"- *ladea la cabeza pensativa*

Miko: -"tal vez el rey de los predacons un día le haga audiencia a la reina de las nieves"- *dice a modo de broma*

Maria: -"dudo que siquiera me deje dirigirle la palabra"- *sonríe*

Optimus: -"... Anica estás llena de sorpresas"- *dice con la voz llena de curiosidad*

Anica: *se apena un poco por como la están viendo todos* -"tampoco es para tanto, solo que no quiero que haya problemas con él, así que pence que lo mejor sería tratarlo como él quiere, así está tranquilo y no nos causara problemas"- *dice jugando un poco con sus dedos*

Knock Out: -"ahora que lo pienso... es ingenioso"- *dice pensativo, llamando la atención de los demás* -"mantenlo feliz y no te molestara, una buena forma de controlarlo"-

Fernanda: -"... es lo que hacía desde un principio… ¿Porque creen que le di tanta libertad? dah Knock Out a veces me sorprende lo lento que va tu procesador cerebral... o lo que sea que tengas dentro de la cabeza"-

Ratchet: -"¡esa boca niña!"-

Fernanda: -"p-pe-pero..."-

Arcee: -"hagan… el favor de no pelear aquí, no quiero tener que callarlos"- *musita molesta por discusiones que catalogaba como innecesarias*

Anica: -"vamos ya, tranquilos chicos"- *dice con calma* -"¿por qué mejor no me cuentan que han estado haciendo?"- *pregunta con una sonrisa* -"tengo que ponerme al día, con esta semana que estuve fuera con mi familia en mi dimensión"-

Knock Out: *cuando Anica menciono lo de su dimensión se acordó de esa voz que escucharon antes, y no pudo resistir más su curiosidad* -"Anica, disculpa pero quería preguntarte ¿quién era esa voz que escuchamos antes de que cortaras la comunicación?"- *le pregunta curioso, haciendo que todo recuerde esa voz también, todos estaban con la misma duda*

Fernanda: *suda frio y piensa rápido* -"pues ella lo llamo papa... debe ser eso su papa ¿no creen? ¿V-verdad Anica?"- *pregunta sonriendo nerviosa*

Ultra Magnus: -"esa falta de respeto... Fernanda ¡deja que sea Anica quien responda!"-

Fernanda: *saludo militar* -"¡si señor!"- *en eso nota a todos los presentes mirando a la chica, con la misma curiosidad*

Anica: *se pone un poco nerviosa pero trata de disimularlo* -"jeje... lo que dijo Fer es verdad, se trataba de mi papa, que como siempre me pedía que me cuidara... ya saben, cosas de padres"- *dice sudando un poco por los nervios, y lo peor es que no podía escapar, ya que aún estaba siendo sostenida por Optimus*

Knock Out: -"si pero ¿quién era?"- *pregunta aun curiosos y un poco confundido al ver a Anica así* -"quiero decir, su voz se nos hizo familiar, pero por causa de la estática no pudimos averiguar quién era"- *dice siendo apoyado por todos, y se dio cuenta que Optimus estaba mirando fijamente a Anica, como pensativo*

Optimus: -"Anica... por favor dinos, esa voz se me hizo demasiado conocida ¿es alguien que nosotros podríamos conocer?"-

Fernanda: -"¡no la atosiguen!"- *interrumpe* -"¡acaba de llegar maldición!"-

Anica: -"ah..."- *se pone muy nerviosa, no puede decirles quien era la voz, no sin revelar todo, necesitaba encontrar una forma de salir de esta*

Knock Out: -"Anica... ¿estás bien?"- *pregunta preocupado* -"te vez pálida"-

Anica: *de repente ve su vía de escape* -"n-no, creo... creo que estoy un poco mareada, tal vez el viaje me canso"- *dice tratando de disimular* -"Optimus ¿me podrías llevar a la enfermería por favor?"- *le pregunta*

Optimus: -"de acuerdo"- *dice preocupado al verla pálida* -"Ratchet ven conmigo"- *le pide mientras ambos bots con Anica en brazos empiezan a andar*

Miko: -"... eso fue extraño"-

Jack: -"no me digas Miko, no me había dado cuenta"- *dice de forma sarcástica*

Knock Out: -"solo espero que este bien"- *dice preocupado viendo cómo se alejaban* -"aunque aún sigo con la duda... quien era esa voz..."- *dice para sí mismo, decide preguntarle a Anica mas adelante, cuando este seguro que se encuentra bien*

Anica: *esta en las manos de Optimus, mientras este junto con Ratchet la llevan a la enfermería* -fiu... me salve, ahora solo queda esperar que se olviden del tema- *piensa aliviada, pero no contaba con la necedad combinada con curiosidad de Ratchet por responder las dudas que tenga*

Maria: *ve a Knock Out* -"..."- *suspira y decide retirarse a descansar, había sido un día largo y no tenía ganas de hacer la gran cosa*

Ratchet: -"a ver jovencita"- *dice llegando a la enfermería y pidiéndole a Optimus que la sentara en una camilla* -"lo primordial es el descanso así que Optimus, déjala dormir un rato yo estaré al pendiente"- *dice con calma*

Optimus: -"entiendo Ratchet"- *dice preocupado* -"solo que se recupere pronto"-

Ratchet: -"es un mareo nada grave..."-

Anica: *ve a Ratchet con sospecha, le parece un poco raro que este tan empeñado en sacar a Optimus, cuando ve a Optimus salir de la enfermería se gira a ver a Ratchet* -"así que doc. Solo necesito descansar verd-"- *pero se corta cuando ve la mirada seria en la cara de Ratchet* -"eh... ¿qué pasa Ratchet?"- *pregunta un poco nerviosa*

Ratchet: -"reconozco cuando alguien se siente mal"- *se cruza de brazos* -"y cuando no, algo ocultas pero no quieres que nos enteremos y por la reacción de tu amiga Fernanda ella está al tanto pero conociéndola tampoco abrirá la boca ¿no es así?"- *dice resumiendo con calma*

Anica: -"e-eh..."- *se pone muy nerviosa* -"n-no sé de qué me estás hablando"- *dice sin verlo a la cara*

Ratchet: -"tu reacción solo me lo confirma ¿sabes?"- *dice tranquilo*

Anica: *se maldice mentalmente por no mantener el control* -vamos Anica, te entrenaron mejor que eso- *piensa con el ceño fruncido, pero luego suspira y ve a Ratchet* -"supongo que no vale la pena intentar ocultarlo ¿verdad?"- *pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa derrotada*

Ratchet: -"conmigo cerca no...Y soy apacible, si hubiera sido Ultra Magnus seria otra historia pero pudo empezar a sospechar si no hacías ese acto ¿quieres contarle a este viejo bot?"- *pregunta tranquilo*

Anica: *suspira* -"supongo que contarte a ti está bien, sé que sabes guardar secretos, pero, tal vez quieras sentarte... esto tomara un largo rato"- *se acomoda mejor en la camilla y ve como Ratchet se sienta en el suelo* -"bueno... sinceramente esto ya se lo había contado a Maria, poco antes de irme a mi dimensión, hay una razón por la cual conozco tanto de Cybertron, y tengo mis raras habilidades..."- *y así, al igual que hizo con Maria, le conto toda su historia, decir que Ratchet estaba sorprendido cuando termino sería un eufemismos, parecía pez fuera del agua, abriendo y cerrando la boca repetidas veces* -"veo que te sorprendí"- *dice tratando de aguantar la risa al verlo así, quería mostrarle su verdadera forma, pero no quería arriesgarse a que alguien entrara y la viera, o que se le volviera a agotar la energía*

Ratchet: *alza los brazos tras un rato analizando la información nueva que tenía* -"n-no hace falta decir más... creo tengo una noción de esto..."- *dice confundido pero decide negar sus dudas por el momento, sabía que para Anica no era fácil esto pero...* -"espera... ¿Maria también está enterada?"-

Anica: *asiente* -"así es, como se sentía muy culpable por mi condición de antes de irme, creía que era por su culpa, decidí contarle la verdad, hasta ahora, solo ella Fer y ahora tu saben esto"- *dice un poco nerviosa, se notaba que Ratchet aun seguía en shock, no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando saliera completamente de él* -"Ratchet... estas bien con todo esto? sé que es raro y repentino pero..."- *esta tan nerviosa que unas cuantas lagrimas están saliendo de sus ojos*

Ratchet: *reacciona al ver que casi llora pero se sacude varias veces* -"d-descuida no estoy tenso ni molesto solo que… es nuevo para mí, esperaba todo menos esa noticia"- *dice aun sorprendido* -"pero algo es cierto, tú tienes que descansar..."- *dice al verla más tranquila soltando un suspiro*

Anica: *asiente un poco más tranquila, dejando que Ratchet la acomode en la camilla y la arrope* -"gracias Ratchet"- *dice con una sonrisa* -"gracias t..."- *la última palabra la dice en un susurro, pero Ratchet alcanza a escucharla, por lo que sonríe un poco*

Ratchet: -"descansa niña"- *dice tranquilo al verla dormitar* -"lo sabía, también estabas cansada"- *dice con toda calma volviendo a sus deberes, que en realidad parecía tener un pasatiempo ahí para distraerse*

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia, era que Optimus estaba detrás de la puerta de la enfermería, había regresado para preguntarle algo a Ratchet, cuando los escucho hablando de que Anica ocultaba algo y, aunque sabía que estaba mal, estaba preocupado por como había estado actuando Anica, así que decidió escuchar, ni que decir, estaba sorprendido, más que sorprendido, así que cuando se aseguró que Anica estuviera dormida, entro a la enfermería, necesitaba hablar con Ratchet.

Ratchet: -"quien quiera que sea estoy ocupado"- *dice sin mirar a la puerta pero escucha que le toman el hombro con calma* -"por favor estoy ocu... ¿Prime?"-

Optimus: -"lamento interrumpir así Ratchet"- *dice tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero no podía con lo que escucho* -"es cierto entonces ¿lo que dijo ella?"-

Ratchet: -"¿estuviste escuchando todo el tiempo?"- *pregunta bajando la voz para no despertar a Anica*

Optimus: -"si..."-

Ratchet: -"... por Primus los líos en que me meto..."-

Mientras Optimus y Ratchet hablaban en la enfermería, los demás habían decidido irse a la sala, menos los Wrecker, que decidieron ir a entrenar

Knock Out: -"¿cómo creen que siga Anica?"- *pregunta a nadie en específico* -"me extraña que Optimus no haya vuelto aun, de Ratchet me lo esperaba, pero no pensé que Optimus se quedaría"-

Arcee: -"Optimus es atento con respeto a la seguridad y bienestar de todos en el equipo, debiste verlo cuando cada uno tenía alguna dolencia por fallas o una pelea contra los Cons o contra MECH"-

Fernanda: -"¿cómo la vez que casi perdimos al grandote cuando toco ese energon toxico que no sé cómo se llame?"-

Miko: -"no nos recuerdes eso... Bulkhead estuvo mal mucho tiempo mientras buscábamos las reliquias"-

Raf: -"y Maria nos abandonos"- *dice mirando que hace rato no hacia acto de presencia*

Jack: -"de seguro fue a dormir"-

Bumblebee: -"esta charla sobre heridos la habría puesto mal... ella también estuvo grave como muchos de nosotros en su momento"- *dice pensativo recordando ciertos hechos pasados*

Smokescreen: -"solo espero no sea nada grave y solo se quedara dormida, además quiero ser positivo"- *dice con calma* -"Optimus y Ratchet se conocen de mucho tiempo... quiero suponer que solo charlan"-

Knock Out: -"si es posible que solo estén hablando"- *dice ya más tranquilo* -"por cierto Fernanda ¿Cuándo crees que vaya a ser el próximo show? no es que este emocionado, solo quiero saber cuándo comienza la tortura de nuevo"-

Fernanda: -"dentro de poco estoy revisando el ranking del show y recibimos varias respuestas, jeje chicos temo decirles tienen torturas por un rato y lo lamento...je bueno en realidad no, pasaran vergüenzas"-

Smokescreen: -"cuando ya me sentía libre"

Fernanda: -"ve el lado bueno... serán estrellas... tal vez lleguen a ponerlos en estatuas o juguetes"-

Miko: sería raro ver al grandulón como un juguete pero sería estupendo"

Bumblebee: -"¿eso significa que será pronto?"-

Fernanda: -"la verdad, sep, son muchas preguntas y algunos retos para bastante rato... más las peleas que se montan lo hace épico"-

Jack: -"las peleas son inevitables... mas con algunos presentes como Megatron o Maria... o Miko metiendo más leña al fuego"-

Miko: -"oye"-

Knock Out: -"no repliques que sabes que es verdad"- *le dice a Miko, no muy emocionado con la idea de volver a esa tortura del show, por lo menos ahora tendrán a Anica en el, algo más normal* -"ya que... tendremos que aguantar la tortura, solo espero que no me hayan retado a hacer nada vergonzoso"-

Fernanda: -"..."- *cierra su computadora y le pone candados de forma extrañamente protectora* -"... no te prometo nada aficionado a la pintura"-

Arcee: -"¿ah?"-

Fernanda: -"solo diré... ardera Troya en algún punto"- *sonríe feliz*

Jack: -"¡¿y por eso sonríes?!"-

Fernanda: -"me gusta ver arder el mundo..."-

Knock Out: *la ve un poco asustado* -"a veces me das miedo"- *le dice con una gota al estilo anime cayendo de su frente, pero luego ve a Optimus, quien se acercaba a ellos con un semblante muy serio* -"hey Prime ¿Está todo bien? ¿Le pasa algo a Anica?"- *le pregunta preocupado, no le gustaba para nada esa expresión*

Optimus: -"en realidad..."-

Fernanda: *se para en medio y sin que nadie se dé cuenta le da una mirada extrañamente aterradora, lo decía todo, si decía algo sin permiso de alguien más que no estaba presente le iría mal* -"¿pasa algo..."Prime"?"- *sonríe*

Miko: *noto el gesto y sonríe ampliamente* -"oohh tiene que enseñarme a hacer eso..."-

Optimus: -"está cansada es todo"- *dice para alivio de Knock Out* -"y que los detalles nos diga ella mañana con toda calma"- *Ratchet fue claro, le advirtió que debía esperar a menos hasta que Anica hablara con el*

Fernanda: -"y capaz seguimos el show... depende en que quede con Anica"- *se ríe* -"¡será divertido!"-

Jack: -"... la perdimos, está fuera de sí"-

Miko: -"de seguro comió dulces sola y no invito"- *dice con toda calma* -"¿nos vamos a dormir?"-

Arcee: -"me parece una buena idea..."-

Smokescreen: -"yo estoy más tranquilo, así que yo si tomare una larga recarga que buena falta hace"- *sonríe*

Kncok Out: -"mejor esperemos un poco para el show, por lo menos hasta que Anica está completamente bien"- *le dice a Fer, luego ve a Optimus y ve que sigue con su semblante serio* -"¿seguro que estas bien Prime?"-

Optimus: *regresa de su mundo mental mirando a Knock Out* -"...sí, estoy bien"- *dice tratando de sonar tranquilo, funciono* -"en ese caso es mejor que repongamos fuerzas, y sobretodo seguir alertas"-

Fernanda: -"de los Cons... que Predaking se está portando muy bien... me recuerda..."- *se levanta* -"yo me voy, debo llevarle energon a su majestad de las bestias"- *dice con calma retirándose*

Kncok Out: -"buena suerte"- *le dice a Fer, luego se da la vuelta para irse a su habitación* -"bueno, yo me retiro, buenas noches a todos"- *dice para después irse*

Arcee: -"buenas noches"-

Bumblebee: -"mejor vámonos todos"- *dice con calma* -"niños a dormir"-

Raf: -"está bien Bee... buenas noches"-

Jack: -"descansen chicos"-

Miko: -"duerman bien... que hace mucho sueño y quiero soñar con camiones monstruos!"-

Smokescreen: -"ella si tiene inspiración"- *dice con calma*

Y así uno a un fuero retirándose a sus habitaciones, hasta que solo quedo Optimus, quien aún tenía un semblante serio, recordando la conversación que tuvo con Ratchet, y pensando en cómo afectaría eso en el futuro.

Optimus: *suspira quedando meditabundo al saberse solo* -"esto es realmente... sorprendente, cada vez parece que...las casualidades no existen..."- *murmura para sí mismo procesando la información de ese día"-

La mañana del día siguiente llego muy rápido, o así lo sentían nuestros Bost y humanos, Anica aún estaba descansando en la enfermería, pero se empezó a despertar al escuchar unas voces hablando, abrió levemente los ojos para que la luz no la lastimara y se dio cuenta que eran Optimus y Ratchet los que se encontraban con ella en la enfermería, hablando entre sí, y Optimus tenía una expresión muy seria en su cara.

Optimus: -"pero esto es algo delicado, pero explica demasiado también y lo sabes Ratchet"- *dice sin percatarse que Anica despierta*

Ratchet: -"no tengo la culpa de que adquirieras las mañas de los niños y te pusieras a escuchar discusiones ajenas, eso es algo que Miko o Maria harían"- *Le reprendía*

Anica: *se confunde, no entiende de que están hablando, pero sabe que no está bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas, estaba por mostrar que estaba despierta cuando lo siguiente que dijo Optimus hizo que se quedara congelada del miedo*

Optimus: -"pero no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo la verdad sobre Anica, estoy preocupado de que algo pase, siempre supe que había algo más"-

Ratchet: -"¿y qué quieres hacer Prime? tienes cara de preocupado"-

Optimus: -"lo estoy, temo por su bienestar"- *dice pensativo*

Anica: -"¿qué?"- *pregunta asustada, dando a conocer a los dos Mechs que se había despertado* -"saber... la verdad..."- *dice sin ver a ninguno de los dos, tiene la mirada perdida en el vació* -"pero como... Ratchet, no creí que tu..."- *voltea a ver a Ratchet como si la hubiera traicionado*

Ratchet: -"¡¿qué?!"- *reacciona tarde y niega* -"¡alto ahí jovencita! Yo no dije na..."-

Optimus: -"yo le diré..."- *le pide a Ratchet en afán de que se calme* -"Anica... Ratchet no me dijo nada, yo por accidente escuche su conversación anoche cuando tenías aquella charla con él"-

Ratchet: -"desde entonces le amenace con que no diga nada..."- *interrumpe angustiado de saberse malinterpretado todo*

Anica: *trata de calmarse, fijando su vista en su regazo* -"ah... entiendo..."- *dice tomando respiraciones lentas para calmarse* -"¿supongo que fue impactante para ti no?"- *le dice a Optimus, con una pequeña risa si gracias, tratando de contener las lágrimas de angustia*

Optimus: -"demasiado peor..."- *nota algo en la mirada de la chica y acerca un dedo a ella* -"no tienes por qué ponerte así, tampoco es algo de lo que debería estar molesto ¿entiendes?"-

Ratchet: -"te digo Anica lo tomo mejor de lo que pensé... pero sigue bajo amenaza"-

Anica: *respira lentamente y luego suspira, logrando calmarse* -"lo siento, es solo... no esperaba que te enteraras de esa forma, ni tan pronto, y... estaba preocupada de como reaccionarias con todo esto, y con la cara que vi cuando desperté... no te veías muy bien... parecías... angustiado, y pensé que era porque te molestaba esto..."- *dice con la mirada baja*

Optimus: *niega* -"no te mentiré... si estoy algo angustiado, pero no es por molestia"-

Ratchet: -"se nota que no escuchaste todo"- *se ríe* -"Optimus todo el tiempo hablaba de tu seguridad y yo tratando de mantenerlo al margen por el momento, lo asimilo rápido se podría decir así"-

Anica: *sonríe un poco más tranquila* -"supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian, no importa en que dimensión estés"- *dice con una pequeña risa, esta vez sincera* -"pero tranquilo grandote, se cuidarme sola y se defenderme bien, creo que ahora eso lo sabes muy bien"- *dice sonriendo con un poco de amargura*

Ratchet: -"eso es de miedo Anica"- *dice divertido* -"pero no diremos nada hasta que tú lo digas... pero ve pensando cómo, así como Optimus supo por accidente, otros pueden hacerlo"-

Optimus: -"le doy la razón a Ratchet, aun así es algo de cuidado, pero estarás bien"- *dice más relajado*

Anica: *sonríe ya más relajada* -"pensare un poco en una forma de decirles, aunque sinceramente no tenía pensado que se enteraran en el corto plazo"- *se desarropa y saca los pies fuera de la cama* -"de todas formas, será mejor que vayamos a ver a los demás, deben estar preocupados, además que yo quiero desayunar ¿ustedes ya tomaron su energon de hoy?"- *pregunta viéndolos*

Optimus: -"aun no, no apetecía era demasiado temprano"-

Ratchet: -"pero un trago de energon... caería bien"- *dice con calma*

Anica: -"entonces vamos, ustedes también necesitan desayunar"- *dice con una sonrisa, pero antes de que pueda dar un paso siente como la recogen y la levantan del suelo* -"woo! He tranquilo grandote"- *le dice a Optimus, luego de ver que fue el quien la levanto*

Optimus: -"¿qué? estoy tranquilo"-

Ratchet: -"en verdad está tranquilo"- *dice empezando a avanzar* -"todo tranquilo ¿no?"- *se ríe*

Optimus: -"ahora lo estoy..."-

Anica: -"jeje"- *se ríe un poco* -"está bien, dejare que me lleves esta vez ¿aunque puedo caminar sabes? no me voy a desmayar"- *dice con una sonrisa burlona, pero no protesta cuando Optimus la pone en su hombro, por el contrario se relaja contra su cuello* -"gracias..."- *la última palabra la susurra, pero con lo cerca que esta de Optimus él la escucho claramente, por lo que se queda tieso un momento, pero luego se relaja*

Ratchet: *nota que se queda tieso pero vuelve a avanzar* -"¿te dijo algo?"-

Optimus: -"te contare después pero tú ya lo sabes ¿no es así viejo amigo?"-

Ratchet: -"algunos son predecibles con la guardia baja"- *dice de lo más tranquilo llegando al lugar, casi no había nadie* -"debieron decidir quedar en recarga un rato más..."-

Anica: -"conociendo a Fer, es muy posible que le hayan ganado las sabanas, creo que preparare el desayuno para todos, así cuando despierten podrán comer de una vez"- *dice y luego ve a los pocos ocupantes de la sala* -"buen día comandante, Jacki, Bulk"- *los saluda con una sonrisa*

Wheeljack: -"¡Vaya la niña ya se levantó! Dile a la niña que deje de andar llevándole sus raciones al predacon, solo se levantó, hizo eso aun en pijama y se volvió a dormir después"-

Bulkhead: -"... Es decir Predaking está cubierto"- *dice con un cubo de energon* -"¿qué hacen tan temprano?"-

Ratchet: -"queremos energon también ¿no se ve?"-

Ultra Magnus: -"solo digan todos buenos días y fin de la pelea"- *dice con calma con cubo en mano*

Anica: -"él tiene razón"- *dice con una pequeña risa* -"y recordare decirle a Fer que ya no tiene que llevarle el energo a Predaking, me hare cargo yo, al igual que como hago con los Cons... eh, Optimus... no puedo preparar el desayuno desde tu hombro"- *dice con una pequeña risa y desde la esquina de su ojo puede ver que Ratchet está tratando de aguantar la risa también*

Wheeljack: -"preferiría que ninguna le lleve energon a esa lagartija, si tiene más libertad que un Con que salga y se sirva"-

Bulkhead: -"yo sé que no quieres"-

Wheeljack: -"la verdad no"- *dice mientras ve como Optimus baja a Anica al suelo con cuidado* -"vaya paseo"-

Ratchet: -"estaba él... inspirado por así decirlo"- *bromea*

Optimus: *se le ve tranquilo a pesar de las bromas"-

Anica: -"vamos, déjenlo en paz"- *los medio regaña para luego ir a la nevera* -"Optimus, Ratchet, deberían ir a buscar su energon, yo mientras iré preparando el desayuno para todos los humanos"- *dice abriendo la puerta*

Knock Out: *entra en la cocina* -"buenos días"- *saluda aun un poco soñoliento*

Bulkhead: -"y Knock Out hace aparición"- *dice a modo de saludo* -"despertaste tarde ¿y eso?"-

Wheeljack: -"¿no ves que los mech de su tipo toman recargas de belleza? capaz se encero la cara antes de dormir para mayores resultados"-

Ratchet: -"oigan ya, son un par de tontos bromistas"- *dice esperando que así se comporten, pero sabía que perdía el tiempo*

Optimus: -"buenos días Knock Out"- *dice con calma*

Anica: -"¡buenos días Knock!"- *lo saluda sin verlo, tiene la cabeza dentro de la nevera* -"espero que hayas recargado bien"-

Knock Out: -"bastante bien de hecho"- *dice con calma, aunque le mando una mirada molesta a Bulk y Jacki* -"¿y cómo te sientes Anica? veo que estas mejor que ayer"-

Anica: *saca la cabeza de la nevera, con varios ingredientes en los brazos* -"estoy mejor gracias"- *le dice con una sonrisa*

Knock Out: *voltea a ver a Ratchet para confirmar*

Ratchet: -"¿qué? ¿Qué no ves que está bien? harás que revise tus ópticos capaz ya están fallando de paso"- *dice con calma tomando energon*

Fernanda: -"¡¿porque gritan tanto maldición?!"- *pregunta llegando en pijama y con pantuflas de perrito* -"¡una que quiere dormir en paz!"-

Wheeljack: -"la niña tiene carácter hasta cuando despierta"-

Ultra Magnus: -"jovencita ¿que hemos dicho de bajar un poco el volumen de su moduló de voz?"-

Fernanda: -"no quiero"- *se cruza de brazos* -"¡Anica amiga mía! ¿Qué hay de desayunar?"- *pregunta sentándose con calma en el suelo*

Anica: -"jeje buenos días para ti también dormilona"- *dice con cariño, preparando el desayuno* -"¿Qué te parece hot cakes de arándano y frambuesa? junto con jugo de naranja y miel para los hot cakes"- *dice sacando la primera ronda de hot cakes y poniéndola al frente de Fer* -"¡buen provecho!"- *dice para después volver a cocinar*

Knock Out: *sonríe por la escena y se va a buscar su energon*

Fernanda: "-..."- *parpadea haciendo pucheritos de niña pequeña y toma un plato para tomar hot cakes* -"¡Gracias!¡Eres un ángel!"- *dice feliz empezando a comer*

Bulkhead: -"alguien tiene muchos buenos ánimos esta mañana"- *dice con calma* -"bien considerando que parece que será un buen día..."-

Ultra Magnus: -"ni se ponga cómodo soldado"- *dice quitándole el cubo de energon viendo sus intenciones* -"uno siempre debe estar alerta"-

Fernanda: -"relájate todo en calma hoy -dice con calma con la boca semi llena*

Ratchet: -"niña por favor come bien"-

Optimus: -"recuerda Fernanda, cuida tu modo de comer, no a todos les parece que hables con la boca llena"- *dice con calma y ve a Anica* -"y tu deberías seguir su ejemplo de desayunar"-

Anica: -"en un momento grandote, primero quiero terminar de preparar el desayuno para todos, no debe faltar mucho para que despierten"- *dice con calma, sacando otro lote listo de hot cakes*

Knock Out: *toma su energon con calma* -"hoy todos decidieron levantarse un poco más tarde de lo normal, bueno, casi todos"- *ve a los que ya estaban en la cocina desde antes que el llegara*

Wheeljack: -"no teníamos nada mejor que hacer"- *dice con calma*

Fernanda: -"yo me levante antes que la mayoría de ustedes, el único raro es Wheeljack que de no ser por Ultra Magnus no dejaba que fuera al territorio de Predaking"-

Ultra Magnus: -"considerando que la última vez que tuvimos un enfrentamiento de frente perdí una mano y Wheeljack casi pasa a unirse a la allspark tiene sus razones, yo insisto que está siendo melodramático"-

Bulkhead: -"neh solo el Predacon tiene carácter es todo"-

Fernanda: -"además ayer dormimos bien noche"- *dice sirviéndose leche con chocolate tras terminarse el jugo*

Anica: -"Fer ¿Qué te he dicho de tomar azúcar tan temprano?"- *le regaña al verla, pero luego suspira y se sienta, ya con su desayuno listo, al igual que el de todos los demás* -"por cierto, hablando de Predaking, ya no tienes que llevarle el desayuno Fer, ahora me encargare yo, igual que con los Decepticons"- *dice para luego empezar a comer* -"lo que me recuerda que tengo que ir a llevarles sus energon a ellos"- *comenta para sí misma*

Knock Out: *suspira* -"si, había olvidado que tú les llevabas el energon"-

Optimus: -"no estoy muy seguro... de que debas llevarles energon a los Cons, Megatron es capaz de cualquier cosa"- *dice*

Ratchet: -"etto..."- *piensa nervioso* -"al menos sola no, deja que al menos un bot capaz vaya y te cuide o que uno tome tu lugar, ellos aprovecharían que eres tan... ¿pequeña?"-

Knock Out: *los ve extrañado por su comportamiento*

Fernanda: *arquea una ceja pero ve fijamente a Anica como si la interrogara con la mirada* -"hmn..."-

Anica: *susurra para que solo Fer la escuche* -"luego te cuento..."- *luego vuelve a ver a Optimus y Ratchet* -"vamos chicos, no es como si fuera la primera vez que les llevo el energon, y lo he llevado sola sin ningún problema, además de que no quiero molestar a los demás con eso, hasta para mi es fastidioso llevarlo todos los días, al menos que algunos de ustedes se ofrezca"- *comenta encogiéndose de hombros, sin darle importancia*

Ratchet: -"no..."- *piensa* -"no tengo nada mejor que hacer, además alguno de los Wrekers podría acompañarme si gusta, o cualquiera se ofrecería con gusto"-

Fernanda: *se golpea la frente teniendo noción y media de lo que ocurría, mascullando cosas por lo bajo* -"por todos los..."-

Optimus: -"o podría ayudarte con llevarle el energon, para ninguno es ninguna molestia..."-

Wheeljack: -"dejando de lado que ustedes actúan demasiado extraño"- *dice tomando un trago de energon* -"lo dejare como estrés matutino así que... ¿a quién acompaño? como si alguien fuera solo al territorio de esas chatarras"-

Anica: *suelta un suspiro de derrota* -es inútil tratar negarse...- *piensa y luego los ve* -"está bien, ya que insisten tanto, me pueden acompañar a llevarles el energo si quieren, pero seguiré haciéndolo yo todos los días, es mi trabajo después de todo, si me quieren acompañar todos los días, eso ya es cosa suya"- *dice mientras se levanta a lavar los platos, tanto los suyos como los de Fer* -"alguien puede ir a buscar a los demás? su desayuno se va a enfriar, mientras yo iré con los Cons"- *saca su control remoto y empieza a programar los robots de servicio con el energon de los Decepticons*

Knock Out: -"yo puedo ir a levantar a los Bots que faltan ¿quién se encarga de los humanos?"-

Ultra Magnus: -"yo me encargare de los humanos Knock Out, mi dormitorio no está muy lejos de la zona de ellos"-

Fernanda: -"¿y yo que pinto aquí o qué? no soy una estatua"-

Wheeljack: -"lo que quieras... total te encargaste ya del Predacon"-

Fernanda: -"jum"-

Ratchet: -"¿vamos ya con los cons? Entre más pronto más rápido les damos el energon"-

Optimus: -"pronto viejo amigo ya pronto"-

Knock Out: -"vamos Ultra Magnus"- *dice saliendo de la cocina*

Anica: *termina de ajustar los robots de servicio* -"ya está, ya vamos con los Cons"- *dice y comienza a caminar, pero no ha dado ni dos pasos cuando la levantan del suelo* -"¿en serio grandote?"- *dice, no tiene ni que voltearse para saber quién la levanto*

Optimus: -"íbamos en serio cuando dijimos que te cuidaríamos"- *dice con calma*

Wheeljack: -"oye niña"- *dice mirando a Fernanda mientras caminan y que al no tener más que hacer decidió acompañarlos* -"¿qué les pasa a esos dos?"-

Fernanda: *piensa un poco y se encoge de hombros* -""yo no tengo idea de que están pensando""- *dice con un ligero sarcasmo que no se da a notar*

Anica: *suspira* -"está bien, te la dejo pasar esta vez"- *dice y deja que Optimus la ponga en su hombro* -"ya casi llegamos al territorio de los Cons"- *dice y luego voltea a ver a Wheeljack* -"no quiero problemas Jacki, no los vayas a molestar"- *dice seria*

Wheeljack: -"que poco me conoces niña"- *dice con gracia* -"además ya tengo a quien molestar, a ella si le gustan los malos chistes"- *señala a Fer*

Fernanda: -"es como con el Predacon... tu dile que si"-

Wheeljack: -"¡oye!"-

Ratchet: -"bien..."- *dice mirando al frente* -"llegamos"-

Optimus: *se mantiene sereno y tranquilo con Anica en su hombro* -"es hora de entregar el energon diario"-

Anica: -"lo hacen sonar como si fuera misión imposible"- *dice con un suspiro* -"solo entremos de una vez"- *dice y abre la puerta con su control*

Megatron: -"ya era hora mocosa"- *dice pero al darse la vuelta se da cuenta que no se trata de Fer, o al menos no está sola* -"vaya todo un comité"- *dice sarcástico, pero luego se da cuenta de quien está en el hombro de Optimus y sonríe mostrando todos sus afilados dientes* -"pero miren quien regreso... como estas Anica querida"- *dice con falsa amabilidad*

Anica: -"Megatron"- *lo saluda seria, pero nota como Optimus se tensa y le susurra* -"tranquilo..."-

Megatron: -"que alegría que regresaras querida, las cosas no son lo mismo sin ti"- *dice aun con su sonrisa, dando un par de pasos más cerca*

Wheeljack: *lo apunta con sus cañones en señal de que estaba vigilado* -"ni un paso más Megatron... justo por esa reacción estamos aquí"-

Fernanda: -"¡y te escuche claramente! ¡No soy una mocosa! Yo ya alcance la mayoría de edad..."-

Ratchet: -"no parece..."- *dice y toma el hombro libre de Optimus* -"contrólate"- *le susurra*

Optimus: -"solo vinimos a dejarles el energon y retirarnos"- *dice firme pero sonando tranquilo, casi*

Anica: *suspira y con el control hace pasar a los robots de servicio con el energon* -"la rutina de siempre, un cubo para cada uno, que nadie se pase de listo, al menos que quieran tener una descarga"- *dice seria viendo a todos los Decepticons*

Megatron: *en lugar de enojarse, como todos pensaban que haría, solo ensancha su sonrisa y toma su energon sin ninguna queja* -"como tú digas quería"- *dice tomando un poco de sus energon, sin dejar de ver a Anica en ningún momento*

Anica: *lo ve seria*

Starcream: -"ya era hora que nos trajeran nuestro energon"- *se queja, como siempre, tomando su cubo* -"¿nos querías matar de hambre acaso?"-

Fernanda: -"la idea era tentadora Starscream... por mi los dejaba famélicos, prefiero dejarle energon a Predaking a ustedes, él es más amable"-

Wheeljack: -"Ja, mátale esa hojalata"-

Ratchet: -"¡ya! ¡Ya estuvo! es hora de irnos les dimos el energon ya nos vamos tenemos cosas que hacer"-

Wheeljack: -"no vaya ser como hace tres días, Fer deja al pobre del llorón"-

Fernanda: -"pero es divertido sacarlo de quicio hace berrinches como niño de tres años..."-

Optimus: -"Wheeljack tiene razón"- *dice sin apartar la mirada de Megatron* -"es hora de irnos"-

Anica: *asiente* -"es verdad, ya todos tienen su energon, así que ya nos vamos"- *dice y con el control hace que todos los robots de servicio vuelvan* -"y recuerden Decepticons, no causen problemas"- *dice seria*

Megatron: *solo sonríe*

Anica: *lo ve seria, solo aparta la vista cuando Optimus se da la vuelta para irse, pero siente como él se queda tieso con las palabras que dijo Magatron*

Megatron: -"me alegro que estés de vuelta querida... ahora podremos volver a divertirnos"- *dice con una sonrisa siniestra*

Optimus: *aprieta sus puños con fuerza conteniéndose bastante para no irse sobre Megatron*

Ratchet: -"ni en tus pesadillas"- *le dice al Con interviniendo* -"¡ya vámonos tengo mejores cosas que hacer que lidiar con ellos!"-

Wheeljack: -"bien..."- *hace ademan de que vigilaría a los cons y se retira pero nota que alguien se queda atrás* -"¿y tú que haces?"-

Fernanda: -"instale algo ayer...tu espera..."- *dice y aprieta un botón haciendo que se escuchen gritos de chica desde el territorio de los cons*

Wheeljack: -"jo jo... ¿Qué hiciste?"- *pregunta mientras caminan*

Fernanda: -"Starscream ahora está cubierto de melaza y además..."- *aprieta otro botón y escucha más quejas* -"recolecte plumas apenas... lo dejo a tu imaginación"-

Wheeljack: -"¡ja! te has lucido"- *dice divertido*

Ratchet: *ve a Optimus más relajado conforme se alejan del territorio de los cons* -"ya relájate"-

Optimus: -"eso intento..."- *dice intentando calmarse*

Anica: -"tranquilo grandote"- *dice tratando de calmarlo, pero luego suspira* -"ven, por esto es que no quería que me acompañaran, Megatron siempre va a intentar sacarlos de sus casillas... tal vez sea mejor que vaya sola..."- *dice pero siente como Optimus se tensa de nuevo* -¿va a estar así todo el día o qué?- *piensa con un suspiro mental*

Ratchet: -"entiéndelo Anica... Megatron es un verdadero cínico y aunque estés de guardia podría hacerte cualquier cosa, solo quiere cuidarte..."-

Optimus: -"no puedo evitarlo... es capaz de cualquier cosa, yo bien lo sé..."-

Fernanda: -"¡dejen de mortificarse! ¡Yo la acompaño además yo se sacarlo de quicio si quiere guerra!"-

Ratchet: -"¡¿enloqueciste?! ¡Para ti eso es suicidio!"-

Fernanda: -"para mi es diversión..."-

Anica: *se ríe un poco* -"tú no tienes remedio Fer"- *dice y ve que llegaron a la cocina, donde están ya todos los demás terminando de desayunar* -"¡Buenos días!"- *saluda con una sonrisa*

Knock Out: -"hasta que llegaron ¿que los hizo tardar tanto?"-

Fernanda: -"¿tú que crees? pero...logre venganza volviendo a Starscream como realmente es...una gallina..."-

Wheeljack: -"espero una imagen de ello"- *bromea*

Bumblebee: -"el energon de hoy es excelente"-

Maria: -"y más los hot cakes con lo que me encantan… anda Raf sírvete más"-

Miko: -"hiciste que comiera dos veces"-

Jack: -"es maternal pero lo niega ¿qué curioso no?"- *dice llevándose un trozo a la boca*

Arcee: -"imagino que hubo algunos problemas..."-

Ratchet: -"sí y no..."-

Anica: -"eso ya no importa"- *dice con calma aun en el hombro de Optimus* -"mejor todos terminen su desayuno, así podemos divertirnos un rato, ya he pensado en algunas cosas que podemos hacer..."- *pero deja de hablar cuando la alarma del show se enciende* -"... creo que eso tendrá que esperar"- *dice con una risita*

Kncok Out: -"¿tan pronto?"- *pregunta un poco molesto, no está muy emocionado con la idea de volver a hacer el ridículo*

Fernanda: -"te lo dije ayer Knock Out pero no escuchas... además..."- *se queda pensando en algo y se empieza a partir de risa*

Smokescreen: -"¿qué pasa?"-

Fernanda: -"el bobo de Starscream no tendrá tiempo de limpiarse jaja saldrá haciendo el ridículo jajajajaaja"-

Bulkhead: -"eso lo quiero ver"- *sonríe*

Optimus: -"si es así es mejor prepararnos de una vez"- *dice pensativo*

Anica: -"¿para qué? ¿Para el Show o para escuchar los gritos de Screme?"- *dice riendo un poco*

Knock Out: -"¿alguien tiene tapones para los oídos?"- *pregunta en broma mientras todos se dirigen al escenario*

Maria: -"puedo congelarte la cabeza en tu casco... pero será divertido... ¿han visto a mis hermanos?"-

Jack: -"Rodrigo dijo algo de llegar al set con Annie si sonaba la alarma creo los veremos allá"-

Bumblebee: -"sí que cumple al pie de la letra"- *dice señalando el escenario mirando al par de hermanos ya sentados*

Anica: -"y no son los únicos"- *dice señalando a un pasillo, por donde se podía ver llegar a Predaking siendo escoltado por un par de robots de servicio*

Predaking: *se dirige al escenario y se sienta en su lugar sin decirle nada a nadie, con una expresión indiferente en su cara*

Knock Out: -"que amable de su parte el venir"- *dice en voz baja para sí mismo, sentándose en su lugar, lo mismo estaban haciendo todos los demás*

Anica: -"eh grandote, tienes que bajarme, no puedo dar el Show desde tu hombro"- *le dice a Optimus, pero justo después se escucha la voz de Megatron, lo que hace que Optimus se tense*

Megatron: *se escucha su voz desde un pasillo* -"¡ya cállate Starscream! ¡No me importa si sales cubierto de petroleó! ¡No quiero escuchar otra queja!"- *poco después sale por el pasillo seguido de cerca por sus Decepticons y al final por un Starscream cubierto de plumas, todos estaban siendo vigilados por los robots de servicio, quienes los sentaron en sus lugares*

Megatron: *sonríe al ver a Anica* -"hola de nuevo querida"- *dice con una sonrisa malvada*

Optimus: *baja a Anica poniéndola al lado de Fernanda quien se preparaba para el show* -"solo siéntate Megatron..."-

Ratchet: -"dejen de discutir tenemos cosas que hacer"-

Rodrigo: -"yo también por eso vine temprano"- *dice con su hermana más pequeña en su regazo quien hacia un dibujito en un cuaderno*

Fernanda: -"pero...por lo que veo lo que le hizo a Starscream creo estar aquí vale realmente la pena, estoy ansiosa por escuchar al público hablar de su nuevo look"- *dice sonriendo de forma malévola ante las quejas de este quien claramente la escucho*

Starscream: -"¡¿es tu culpa que yo este así?!"- *pregunta molesto y está a punto de saltarle encima cuando una descarga eléctrica lo detiene*

Anica: *sostiene el control con calma* -"quédate quieto Starscream, ya vamos a empezar el Show, así que sienta en tu lugar por favor"- *dice con una sonrisa amable y voz dulce*

Knock Out: *aguanta las ganas de reír*

Megatron: *ve indiferente como los robots de servicio volvían a sentar a Starrcream*

Anica: -"bueno Fer, ya estamos todos, puedes comenzar"-

Fernanda: -"¿Ya? pero quería seguir molestando a Starscream es diverti..."- *siente que de repente todas las luces la alumbran y las cámaras estaban en dirección a ella* -"...jeje... ¿esta es la parte en la que empiezo..."-

Ultra Magnus: -"solo comienza y ya"- *le dice seriamente*

Fernanda: -"bien ahí voy"- *dice tomando aire* -"¡Ya llego por quien lloraban...! Ya en serio comenzamos de nuevo con..."-

 **Y listo!**

 **Son eso terminamos este capítulo de Tras Bambalinas, lo que viene a continuación es el Show de preguntas, y eso estará en el fic de Una Entrevista de Otro mundo, que esperamos poder actualizarlo pronto.**

 **Gracias a todos aquellos que sigan esta historia, los comentarios nos animan a Fer y a Mí, y cualquier comentario constructivo se acepta, nos ayudan a mejorar como escritoras.**

 **Constructivos, No, Destructivos, si vas a juzgarnos, avísanos antes para traerte un espejo.**

 **Hasta pronto (espero) nos vemos en el Fic de preguntas!**

 **Bye! n_n**


	18. Chapter 18

**Holi!**

 **Aquí Anica y Fernanda con un nuevo capítulo de Tras Bambalinas, les recuerdo que esto es la continuación de lo sucedido en el fic de: Una Entrevista de Otro Mundo, que se sube en la cuenta de FernandaWarriorPrinces.**

 **Si no quieren estar confundidos por no saber cómo paso tal cosa, les recomiendo que vayan a ver ese fic.**

 **Y bueno, no los molesto más, vamos con el capítulo!**

 **-"…"- habla normal.**

 **-…- pensamientos.**

 ***…* lo que está pasando.**

 **Capítulo Dieciocho**

Había caos en el escenario y las instalaciones, pues Knock Out estaba usando su asiento de escudo porque esquivaba disparos de Optimus y a la vez ataques cuerpo a cuerpo de Ratchet que parecía de esos médicos dementes de los videojuegos que buscaban rebanarte. El pobre de milagro no había recibido ni un solo rasguño pero siendo dos contra uno parecía que eso iba a estar difícil de mantener.

Anica: -"¡ya basta!"- *grita tratando de detenerlos, pero ninguno la escuchaba* -"¡o vamos! ¡Están actuando peor que Maria y Rodrigo!"-

Knock Out: -"¡ayuda!"- *Grita escondiéndose detrás de su asiento para evitar otro ataque de Ratchet y otro disparo de Optimus*

Ratchet: -"¡se lo gano no me importa si eran retos!"- *exclama partiendo en dos el asiento*

Fernanda: -"¡Demonios ahora debo reponer ese asiento! ¡No son baratos saben, maldición! ¡Dan más lata que Starscream con el juego que aún no acaba!"-

Optimus: *dispara demasiado cerca de Knock Out* -"vuelve acá de una vez tenemos que hablar seriamente"- *dice con voz fría*

Maria: -"jejeje... esto es divertido"- *dice feliz*

Anica: -"¡lo dices porque no es tu guardián al que están tratando de matar!"- *le dice a Maria y tomando una decisión comienza a correr en dirección a Knock Out*

Knock Out: -"¡¿hablar?!"- *pregunta incrédulo* -"¡será más bien para que me puedan cortar la cabeza!"- *dice y luego ve algo que lo asusto más que Optimus y Ratchet, a Anica corriendo muy cerca de los pies de Ratchet* -"¡Anica cuidado!"-

Ratchet: -"¡¿qué?!"- *se queda de pie estático al ver gritar a Anica y verla correr* -"¿que…?"-

Optimus: *sostiene a Ratchet para que no caiga cerca de Anica*

Fernanda: -"oh vaya jejeje sí que se volvió caótico todo esto"-

Anica: -"¿estás bien Knock Out?"- *pregunta preocupada llegando con él, ignorando completamente a los demás*

Knock Out: -"¡aparte que casi me das un ataque de spark! ¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso! ¡Te pudieron haber pisado o y un disparo te pudo haber alcanzado! *dice preocupado, agachándose para tomarla en sus manos*

Optimus: -"él tiene razón Anica no debiste llegar corriendo así"- *dice asustado y preocupado*

Ratchet: *se cruza de brazos* -"hmn..."-

Smokescreen: -"sí que son peores que niños"- *dice divertido*

Anica: -"¡no me importa! Tenía que hacer algo para detenerlos"- *dice seria* -"¡no puedo creer que hicieran eso!"- *les dice molesta a Optimus y Ratchet*

Knock Out: *se levanta con Anica aun en sus manos atento a cualquier movimiento de Optimus y Ratchet*

Ratchet: -"¡¿cómo esperabas que reaccionáramos sabiendo que...?!"-

Fernanda: -"¡silencio!"- *reclama* -"no es momento para discutir este asunto más bien deberíamos calmarlos y no se distraernos un rato..."- *parpadea*

Anica: *parpadea conprendiendo* -"¡¿es en serio?! ¡¿Por ese estúpido reto es todo esto?!"- *pregunta molesta* -"¡no soy una niña! Y se defenderme sola, no necesito que me cuiden así..."- *dice completamente molesta, luego se le ocurre una idea y voltea a ver a Knock* -"Knock Out, súbeme más alto"-

Knock Out: -"eh? a-ah ok"- *dice y luego la sube un poco más alto*

Anica: -"más... más... ¡alto!"- *dice cuando ya está a la altura de su cabeza* -"les voy a mostrar porque no necesito que me cuiden"- *dice seria viendo a Optimus y Ratchet*

Knock Out: -"Anica, ¿qué piensas ha-"- *le iba a preguntar que pensaba hacer cuando de repente siente una presión en sus labios, y cuando se da cuenta de lo que es se queda tieso como una estatua y su cara se pone tan roja como su pintura, ¡Anica lo estaba besando!*

Ratchet: *se queda en shock al igual que Optimus* -"¡Anica!"-

Optimus: -"¡¿qué estás haciendo?!"- *replica molesto y en shock por esa acción*

Maria: -"no sé pero esto lo grabó en video jejeje"- *dice con cámara en mano* -"Anica no sabía que eras tan aventada..."-

Fernanda: -"¡Maria que cosas dices!"- *le regaña*

Rodrigo: -"déjala... luego la regaño yo, la pelea me dejo cansado"- *dice con pesadez dejándose caer en su asiento*

Anica: *se separa luego de unos segundos y ve a Optimus y a Ratchet desafiante* -"les muestro que puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, y que no necesito que me cuiden, mucho menos de mi guardián"- *dice seria, viendo a Optimus y Ratchet, quienes parecen a punto de tomarla y alejarla de Knock*

Knock Out: *sigue tieso y rojo por la impresión*

Maria: -"... bueno... Anica creo no debiste hacer eso..."-

Optimus: -"... Anica... ¡¿cómo se te ocurre?!"- *le reclama*

Ratchet: -"... niña deberemos hablar luego de esto"- *dice al ver como Smokescreen se acerca* -"¿qué quieres ahora?"-

Smokescreen: -"verificar que Knock Out esté vivo porque conociéndolos capaz lo hubieran matado"- *dice tranquilo mirando al mencionado* -"chatarra... esta peor de lo que pensé..."-

Anica: *rueda los ojos y no hace caso a las amenazas de Optimus y Ratchet* -"eso fue por ser unos sobreprotectores..."- *murmura y luego voltea a ver a Knock Out* -"vámonos Knock, vamos a salir a pasear un rato"-

Knock Out: *logra salir de su aturdimiento al escuchar a Anica hablar con él* -"o-ok..."- *dice tartamudeando y comienza a alejarse cuando las voces de Optimus y Ratchet lo detienen*

Optimus: -"no te vas sin una advertencia"-

Ratchet: -"te salvaste porque Anica estaba cerca... pero hablaremos claro los tres más pronto de lo que crees"- *dice cruzándose de brazos seriamente*

Knock Out: *tiembla un poco por el miedo*

Anica: -"ni lo crean"- *dice viendo molesta a los dos* -"no voy a dejar a Knock solo, no voy a permitir que lastimen a mi guardián"- *dice y no se da cuenta que le dio una idea a Optimus*

Optimus: -"..."- *piensa un poco* -"siendo el caso Knock Out dejara de ser tu guardián"-

Fernanda: -"Prime..."-

Ratchet: *sonríe captando la idea* -"claro... dijiste que no dejarías que le hiciéramos algo a tu Guardián..."-

Optimus: -"Smokescreen ahora será tu guardián"-

Smokescreen: -"a bue- ¡¿espera que?!"- *dice sorprendido*

Anica: -"¡¿QUÉ?!"- *Grita molesta y sorprendida* -"¡no puedes hacer eso!"-

Knock Out: *se sorprende y asusta, retrocediendo unos pasos y acercando a Anica a su pecho, cubriéndola un poco con su otra mano* -"q-que... no, espera..."- *trata de negarse, pero esta tan sorprendido que no puede formar frases coherentes*

Smokescreen: -"¡chicos!"- *se pone en medio* -"Knock yo los calmo mientras relájense... averiguare porque actúan tan raro... ¡Bee!"- *le grita al verlo llegar cerca* -"¡Ayúdame!"-

Bumblebee: -"¿con que?"-

Smokescreen: -"sacar a estos dos de aquí"-

Ratchet: -"¡¿oye que les pasa?!"- *empieza a forcejear mientras que Optimus más calmado se deja llevar por respeto a los jóvenes* -"... hablaremos después de esto..."-

Fernanda: -"..."- *ve a Anica una vez estos se fueron* -"... debiste esperar eso si por lo que yo ya me di cuenta... saben algo"- *dice dándole la indirecta*

Anica: -"puede que sí, pero eso no les da derecho a querer sobreprotegerme así..."- *dice aún muy molesta* -"me siento muy restringida... Knock Out"- *lo llama*

Knock Out: *sale de su aturdimiento al escuchar a Anica llamarlo* -"¿si Anica?"-

Anica: -"salgamos a correr un rato, no puedo estar encerrada más, necesito aire fresco"- *dice recargándose en su pecho*

Knock Out: -"..."- *esta por decir que no cree que sea buena idea salir, pero al verla así cambia de opinión* -"está bien..."- *dice y comienza a caminar en dirección a la puerta de salida*

Anica: -"Fer, si los demás preguntas diles que salimos ¿ok?" no te diré a donde iremos para que no tengas que mentirles si te lo preguntan"- *dice con voz apagada*

Fernanda: -"está bien pero considera que ellos solo buscan cuidarte así que... más Optimus por tu sabes que"- *dice con calma*

Maria: *observa con calma y niega* -"chicas...chicas..."- *susurra*

Anica: -"si lo sé, pero con tanto cuidado solo me hace sentir... encerrada..."- *dice sonando triste* -"hasta luego"- *dice y siente como Knock Out se transforma a su alrededor para luego salir del estudio*

Predaking: *sale de la pared en donde estuvo viendo todo en silencio* -"nunca había visto al Prime así"- *dice asustando a Fer y Maria, quienes no sabían que estaba ahí*

Fernanda: -"¡aah! su-su majestad... me asusto..."-

Maria: *tiembla pero se calma* -"Predaking... jeje...bueno"- *carraspea* -"debo admitir que tienes razón, es la primera vez que lo veo alterado en mucho tiempo... la última vez fue poco antes de algunos hechos..."- *dice con calma*

Fernanda: -"b-bueno... ¿requiere algo más en que podamos servirle...? ¿s-su majestad?"- *pregunta intentando una reverencia*

Predaking: *alza una ceja al verla* -"nada por el momento, solo me dio curiosidad el comportamiento del Prime y su medio durante todo su show y quise quedarme a ver qué pasaba"- *dice y luego escucha pasos acercarse, y cuando voltea a ver se da cuenta que son Optimus y Ratchet, seguidos de cerca por Smoke y Bee, sin duda fueron atraídos por el sonido del motor de Knock Out al irse* -"y veo que esto aún no termina"- *comenta y se regresa a la pared para seguir viendo todo*

Fernanda: -"Predaking... no nos dejes solas aquí..."-

Maria: -"¡tío! ¡¿Qué pasa?!"-

Optimus: -"¿dónde está Anica?"- *pregunta seriamente*

Bumblebee: -"ya te dije Optimus debes calmarte primero..."-

Smokescreen: -"más tu doc. Estás más eufórico"-

Ratchet: -"¡Claro que no! ¡Contesta niña fanática al chocolate!"-

Fernanda: -"eeh... no lo sé"- *dice encogiéndose de hombros*

Optimus: -"..."- *ve a la otra chica seriamente* -"Maria..."-

Maria: -"no lo se lo juro y si se enojan... no se... los congelare...o...o..."-

Ratchet: -"¡¿y Knock Out?!"-

Optimus: *se queda pensando* -"¿se fueron los dos no es así?"-

Fernanda: -"eehh..."- *tiembla*

Predaking: -"salieron a la carretera"- *dice indiferente, aburrido por de verlas tartamudear una respuesta* -"no dijeron a donde iban, así que no pierdan el tiempo preguntándoles, porque no mienten al decir que no saben"-

Maria: -"... eehh... ¿gracias?"- *ve que Optimus está por transformarse para salir pero de un impulso hace un grueso muro de hielo de forma a ser una fortaleza* -"¡lo siento no puedo dejarlos salir! ¡Deben escucharme!"-

Ratchet: -"¡¿porque?!"-

Fernanda: -"¡la atosigan ustedes dos par de tontos! ¡Por eso se fue! Salen...y...y... ¡les hare como con los Cons les pondré esos collares que electrocutan!"-

Smokescreen: -"eso es rudeza..."-

Predaking: -"no está mintiendo"- *dice con calma* -"la misma Anica lo dijo, por como la están tratando, se siente encerrada"- *luego voltea a ver a la puerta* -"pueden ir si quieren, por cómo se veía, dudo mucho que vayan a volver pronto"- *luego se separa de la pared para irse a su habitación, pero de repente se escucha un gran trueno que viene de afuera* -"mmm... parece que habrá una gran tormenta... y por lo visto eléctrica... o bueno"- *se encoge de hombros y se va a su habitación*

Smokescreen: -"..."- *ve al par teniendo una idea* -"iré yo... para verificar que lleguen bien los esperare afuera pero ustedes... cálmense"-

Bumblebee: -"sigo sin entender porque se comporta así"-

Maria: -"¿crees que nosotros sabemos?"-

Ratchet: -"más de lo que deberías"- *dice como indirecta* -"bien..."-

Optimus: -"..."- *suspira resignado* -"no tengo otra opción más que esperar..."-

Fernanda: -"mucho mejor..."-

 ***Mientras tanto en la carretera, unos minutos atrás***

Anica: *suspira viendo el paisaje pasar por la ventana*

Knock Out: -"¿estás bien Anica?"- *pregunta preocupado*

Anica: -"ah? si, sí, estoy bien, solo..."- *suspira de nuevo* -"desearía que las cosas volvieran a ser las de antes"-

Knock Out: -"si... yo también..."- *dice y se detiene cerca de un acantilado, abriendo la puerta para que Anica saliera* -"ten cuidado, no te acerques mucho al borde"-

Anica: -"lo sé, no te preocupes"- *dice con una sonrisa y lo ve transformarse* -"¿cómo se le ocurre? decir que ya no eres mi guardián..."- *dice molesta recordando lo que dijo Optimus*

Knock Out: -"tal vez lo dijo por las emociones del momento, puede que no haya querido decirlo de verdad"- *dice tratando de calmarla*

Anica: -"tal vez..."- *suspira y se acerca un poco al ver el acantilado*

Knock Out: -"ten cuidado Anica"-

Anica: -"lo se tranquilo"- *dice pero justo después se escucha un trueno* -"vaya... parece que va a haber tormenta..."- *suspira* -"tendremos que volver antes, vamos Kno-"- *estaba por decir que se fueran, cuando un trueno cae justo detrás de ella, lo que hace que las rocas se desprendan y ella caiga por el acantilado* -"AAHHH!"-

Knock Out: -"¡ANICA!"- *grita tratando de agarrarla, pero no llega a tiempo* -"¡Anica!"-

Anica: *logra agarrarse a unas rocas, pero no sin antes sufrir varios golpes y arañazos por las rocas* -"¡Knock ayuda!"

Knock Out: -"¡Anica resiste!"- *se agacha cerca del borde y trata de alcanzarla, pero está muy abajo, no logra llegar a ella y si se acerca más al borde las rocas comienzan a caer, casi golpeándola en el proceso, por lo que retrocede* -"¡Chatarra!"-

Anica: -"¡Knock Out!"- *grita tratando de mantener su agarre, pero sabe que no podrá estar así por siempre*

 ***En el set***

Maria: -"esto está de lujo... todo aquí esta patas arriba... ¿para empezar como se enteraron esos dos? porque por cómo actúan es que ya saben que..."-

Fernanda: -"no sé pero empezó todo desde que llego de nuevo desde su dimensión..."- *suspira* -"quisiera salir un rato también ¿porque no me fui con Anica?"-

Maria: -"¿qué sugieres?"-

Fernanda: -"no se... Smokescree dijo que estaría afuera esperando ¿no?"-

Maria: -"va a llover y mi hermano va a matarme"-

Fernanda: -"¿desde cuándo le escuchas?"-

Maria: -"oye si"- *sonríe* -"está bien... veamos si Smoke nos lleva a dar una vuelta"-

 ***Mientras con Knock Out y Anica***

Knock Out: *está desesperado por alcanzar a Anica, mas al ver que comenzó a llover y que aun están cayendo rayos, sabe que con la lluvia las rocas se pondrán resbalosas y que otro rayo los puede alcanzar* -"¡resiste Anica!"- *trata de alcanzarla de nuevo, pero su brazo no es lo suficientemente largo, no logra alcanzarla* -"chatarra, chatarra ¡Chatarra!"- *grita frustrado al ver que no logra llegar a ella*

Anica: -"¡Knock me resbalo!"- *grita asustada al sentir sus dedos deslizarse por las rocas debido a la lluvia, trata de afirmar su agarre, pero sus pies también se resbalan y no logra afincarlos*

Knock Out: -"¡Anica!"- *grita preocupado, pidiéndole a Primus que los ayude, que no deje que Anica se caiga* -"Primus por favor... no quiero perderla... no a ella también..."- *murmura casi llorando de la impotencia y la preocupación*

 ***En el set***

Maria: -"entonces si le pedimos a Smoke que nos saque"-

Fernanda: -"si aunque se ve que hay ray..."- *escucha pasos cerca y se sorprende de ver a Optimus correr para finalmente transformarse y salir rápidamente del set* -"¡Optimus ¿a dónde vas?!"- *le grita pero ni le escucha* -"... tks... ¿a dónde va?"-

Maria: -"no lo sé pero no me late"- *piensa* -"necesitamos que nos lleven pero Optimus ya se fue... necesitamos algo más rápido"-

Fernanda: -"..."- *piensa* -"a quien le pidamos aceptara de mala gana considerando que va a llover..."-

Maria: -"a menos..."- *piensa* -"... necesito a Predaking..."- *sonríe*

Fernanda: -"por favor, aunque le roguemos no nos va a llevar"-

Predaking: *sale por un pasillo seguido de cerca por Bee* -"¿alguien me puede explicar por qué el Prime salió corriendo como si Unicron lo estuviera persiguiendo?"-

 ***con Knock Out y Anica***

Knock Out: *está a punto de llorar por el miedo, por más que lo intenta no logra alcanzar a Anica*

Anica: -"Knock..."- *dice asustada al sentir como sus manos se resbalan cada vez más y más, y entonces cometió el error de ver debajo y se da cuenta que hay rocas puntiagudas al final del acantilado* -"Knock Out... tengo miedo..."- *le dice viéndolo a los ojos, con un poco de dificulta debido a la lluvia*

Knock Out: -"..."- *no sabe que decirle, no quiere decirle que él también está asustado, pero deja que sus ojos reflejen sus sentimiento* -"Anica... yo..."-

 ***En el set***

Fernanda: -"no sé pero..."- *piensa* -"¡Predaking! ¿Eres veloz volando no?"- *lo ve asentir* -"perfecto, pensaba que...podrías ayudarnos a alcanzarlo y saber que pasa..."-

Bumblebee: -"oye yo también soy veloz"-

Maria: -"nos sigues de cerca algo me dice que Optimus no salió por un simple paseo... es más siento que es algo gra..."- *se sostiene el pecho y se sostiene de Fernanda* -"... ¡algo paso!"-

Fernanda: -"¿a ti que mosca te pico...?"-

Maria: -"no sentía este dolor desde..."- *alza la vista* -"desde que Bee paso ese episodio sobre su T-Cog... algo o alguien..."-

Bumblebee: -"ya entendí"- *dice transformandose para encender el motor* -"debemos irnos ya"-

 ***Con Optimus***

Optimus conducía a toda velocidad a pesar de que la lluvia no facilitaba el poder manejar, como si el instinto le diera a donde ir sabiendo una cosa, Anica estaba en problemas

 ***con Knock Out y Anica***

Anica: *siente que las rocas se las que se está sosteniendo se sueltan de la pared y cae unos pocos centímetros mas, para luego volverse a agarrar a duras penas de otras rocas* -"¡Knock!"-

Knock Out: -"¡Anica!"- *grita preocupado, ahora si llorando y trata de alcanzarla de nuevo, pero si no podía antes ahora menos logra llegar a ella* -"no, no, no, no... ¡Primus por favor no!"-

 ***En el set***

Predaking: *alza una ceja* -"los acompañare, pero no dejare que nadie se suba en mí, solo lo hare porque quiero volver a volar, además"- *ve a Fer y Maria* -"no creo que sea una buena idea que ustedes estén tan cerca de una nubes de tormenta eléctrica"-

Fernanda: *asiente tragando en seco* -"está bien... por favor ¿alteza?"-

Maria: *empuja a Fer dentro de Bumblebee y se mete de golpe* -"¡A toda velocidad Bee!"-

Bumblebee: -"¡con gusto!"- *dice acelerando rápidamente antes de salir derrapando del set con Predaking siguiéndolos de forma rápida* -"¡será difícil saber por dónde se fue Optimus con esta lluvia!"-

Fernanda: -"creo podemos saber..."-

Maria: *piensa* -"sigue a Predaking... creo desde el cielo tendrá mejor vista de todo el terreno..."- *le aconseja*

Predaking: *logra ver a Optimus acelerando por la carretera a gran velocidad y comienza a seguirlo, está lejos, pero no tardará mucho en alcanzarlo*

 ***Con Optimus***

Optimus: *acelera rápidamente mirando a lo lejos a Knock Out cerca de un acantilado, pero no logra ver a Anica* -"¡Knock Out!"- *le grita a pesar de que tal vez no lo escuche, acelerando para llegar con el* -"¡Knock Out!"-

Knock Out: *cree escuchar que alguien lo llama y, a pesar que no quiere quitar su vista de Anica, voltea y logra ver algo acercarse a ellos* -"¿que...?"- *dice confundido pero luego se da cuenta de que es, o más bien, quien es* -"¡Optimus!"- *dice con una pequeña sonrisa, pero esta se borra cuando un trueno cae cerca de él, dentro del acantilado*

Anica: *el rayo cae sobre ella, lo que hace que varias rocas se desprendan y la golpeen, casi haciendo que pierda su agarre* -"AAHH!"- *grita por el dolor y el miedo, no podrá mantener el agarre mucho más*

Optimus: *logra llegar a un lado de Knock Out volviendo a su forma bípeda* -"¡¿que está pasando?!"- *le pide explicación pero escucha un grito dentro del acantilado lo que hace que se asome* -"¡Anica!"-

 ***Con Bee, Predaking y la chicas***

Bumblebee: *ve que Predaking se acerca a una posición más rápido de lo esperado* -"¿a dónde nos lleva?"-

Maria: -"no sé pero me estoy preocupando"- *dice escarchando sin querer el asiento trasero* -"¡lo siento!"-

Fernanda: -"¡Bee solo conduce rápido y ya!"-

Predaking: *ve que Optimus se detiene al lado de Knock Out y acelera más para llegar con ellos*

 ***Con Knock Out, Optimus y Anica***

Knock Out: -"¡no hay tiempo para explicaciones!"- *Grita aun asustado, tratando de llegar a Anica de nuevo* -"¡no logro alcanzarla, y ella no podrá mantenerse así por siempre!"-

Optimus: -"mis manos soy muy grandes y yo lo soy más..."- *piensa desesperado* -"solo que te sostenga a ti y trates de tomarla... ¡no podemos quedarnos así!"- *se le ve desesperado* -"¡podemos intentarlo!"-

 ***Con Bee y la chicas***

Bumblebee: -"no distingo nada con la lluvia... espera... veo a Predaking a lo lejos... creo veo algo a lo lejos"-

Maria: -"¡¿qué es?!"-

Bumblebee: -"dos... figuras, una debe ser Optimus...la otra debería ser Knock Out..."-

Fernanda: -"tienes buena vista a lo lejos pero... ¡APRESURATE!"- *exclama preocupada*

 ***Con Knock Out, Optimu, Predaking y Anica***

Knock Out: *sacude la cabeza en negación* -"imposible, con tu peso las rocas se desbordaría, más aun con esta lluvia"- *dice desesperado*

Anica: *siente que se resbala cada vez más* -"Aahh!"- *grita asustada*

Predaking: *llega con ellos y gracia a su gran audición logra escuchar el grito de Anica, el acantilado es muy amplio, tanto que el podría volar en él, por lo que puede ver fácilmente a Anica* 

Knock Out: ¡ANICA!

Optimus: -"¡Anica! ¡NO!"- *ve que esta se resbala de la roca pero una gran sombra pasa frente a ellos y un gran rugido retumba en el lugar* -"¿qué?"- *escucha algo frenar detrás suyo* -"¡¿Bee?!"-

Maria: -"¡Tío!"- *grita saliendo de Bumblebee cayendo al lodo de boca* -"puaj... ¿y Anica?"-

Optimus: *baja la mirada destrozado pero ve como esa enorme sombra resultando ser Predaking quien vuelve a subir fuera del acantilado para aterrizar cerca de ellos a una distancia prudente* -"¿Predaking?"-

Fernanda: -"su garra..."- *nota que sostiene algo...o más bien alguien* -"¡Anica!"-

Knock Out: -"¡Anica!"- *grita llorando del alivio y ve como Predaking se transforma en su forma bípeda, con Anica en una de sus manos, pero estaba inconsciente* -"¿Anica? ¡Anica!"- *se acerca preocupado*

Predaking: -"cálmate, imagino que se quedó inconsciente del susto"- *dice con calma y ve que Optimus también se acerca* -"Prime"-

Optimus: -"Predaking... gracias..."- *susurra más tranquilo pero se le notaba agobiado por el bienestar de Anica*

Maria: -"pero está bien... ¿verdad Predaking?"- *dice haciendo pucheritos tristes*

Bumblebee: *tomando su forma bípeda se acerca a averiguar* -"no creo que sea buena idea volver a salir con lluvia..."-

Fernanda: -"menos con algún acantilado cerca..."- *se deja caer de sentón ignorando por completo el lodo* -"quiero dormir y no despertar... en seis largos meses... pfff"-

Knock Out: *toma a Anica con cuidado de sus heridas* -"yo lo único que quiero es volver al set, y llevar a Anica a la enfermería a curar sus heridas, y secarla... es posible que se enferme"- *dice con un suspiro y ve la lluvia que aún está cayendo*

Predaking: *asiente* -"es lo más sabio que hacer en este momento, los veré haya"- *luego toma su forma predacon y se va volando de regreso al set*

Knock Out: *está a punto de transformarse en torno a Anica, pero nota la mirada que le está dando Optimus y suspira* -"¿quieres llevarla tú cierto?"-

Optimus: -"quisiera, pero estoy consciente de que fue mi actitud y la de Ratchet la que la empujaron a salir, de habernos calmado...esto no habría sucedido...si supieras..."- *dice meditabundo, no iba a decir lo que sabía*

Bumblebee: -"llegando a casa deberán bañarse niñas"- *dice transformándose para dejarles entrar* -"adentro"-

Maria: *asiente y se sienta en el asiento de copiloto* -"ta bueno..."-

Fernanda: -"me bañare...y me dormiré"- *murmura cansada estirándose una vez dentro*

Knock Out: *asiente serio, él pensaba lo mismo que Optimus, pero no quería decirlo en voz alta, aunque se confunde un poco con lo último que dijo* -"está bien"- *se transforma con cuidado en torno a Anica, dejándola a ella en el asiento del copiloto, ajustándola con el cinturón de seguridad, pero no mucho para no lastimarla* -"nos vemos en el set"- *dice y arranca, un poco rápido pero no demasiado, no se quiere arriesgar a perder el control por la lluvia* -"extraño el portal terrestre..."-

Maria: *ve que Optimus se asoma desde donde esta y saca la cabeza* -"Optimus... ese secreto no va a durar... y así él no te juzgara tan duro... pero creo debe ser Anica quien hable..."-

Optimus: *asiente transformándose* -"tienes razón..."- *dice arrancando rápidamente para seguir el camino de regreso*

Bumblebee: -"eeh"- *piensa confundido* -"¿que fue todo eso Maria?"-

Maria: -"te contare después Bee..."- *susurra*

Knock out: *llega a los pocos minutos al set, seguido de cerca por Optimus y Bee, y se da cuenta que todos estaban esperándolos* -Predaking debió decirle a alguien y la voz se corrió- *piensa deteniéndose cerca de Ratchet* -"hola de nuevo..."-

Ratchet: -"Knock Out..."- *le dice preocupado* -"¿cómo esta Anica?"- *pregunta y en eso ve llegar al resto*

Arcee: -"¿como esta? Knock Out dinos por favor..."-

Smokescreen: -"yo que tu dejaba que el doc. La lleve a la enfermería, ya está ahí la esposa de Rodrigo como apoyo también la llamaron"-

Jack: -"pero está bien ¿verdad?"-

Maria: *sale del interior de Bee junto a Fer dejando que tome su forma bípeda, pero nota que Optimus sigue en su modo vehículo* -"pobre...esto lo afecto..."-

Knock Out: *toma su forma bípeda, sosteniendo a Anica en sus manos con cuidado* -"vean ustedes mismos..."- *dice serio, dejando que vean a Anica, quien estaba llena de golpes, cortes y su ropa estaba destrozada, sus lecciones se veían más claras por la luz del set, lo que hacía que Knock Out quisiera llorar otra vez* -"oh Anica... lo siento tanto..."- *dice con un sollozo, trayendo a Anica hasta su pecho, acunándola con cuidado*

Ratchet: -"por Primus... Knock Out deja de llorar debemos llevarla a la enfermería"- *le dice preocupado* -"rápido, rápido"- *le dice haciendo que avance*

Arcee: -"¿Optimus?"- *le pregunta acercándose al ver que sigue en su forma vehículo*

Bumblebee: -"esta así desde hace rato...dale tiempo..."-

Fernanda: -"me preocupo mucho ya, parece como si a Anica le pasara todo lo malo"- *dice preocupada*

Maria: -"también... también a mí"- *dice suspirando*

Knock Out: *acompaña a Ratchet en silencio, aun acunando a Anica, cuando llegan a la enfermería la pone con cuidado en una de las camillas y ve a la esposa de Rodrigo* -"ayúdela, por favor"- *dice con "lagrimas" cayendo de sus ópticos*

Sandra: -"no es nada grave, fue el susto más que nada, me pusieron al tanto querido"-

Rodrigo: *se cruza de brazos* -"... los quiero a todos afuera... menos Ratchet, necesito tu ayuda"-

Ratchet: -"está bien..."- *dice acatando ordenes, ya que ellos eran mejores en la medicina humana que el*

Kncok Out: *duda en salir, no quiere deja a Anica, pero entiende que solo sería un estorbo y sale con la cabe baja, aun con "lagrimas" cayendo de sus ópticos al suelo, se reunió con los demás de nuevo*

Smokescreen: -"Knock Out"- *le llama al ver que regresa* -"¿qué paso?"-

Maria: -"creo mi hermano lo saco a la fuerza... no le gusta trabajar a presión"-

Jack: -"Maria cállate"- *le susurra*

Maria: -"¿qué?"-

Bulkhead: -"¿que pasara con la niña?"-

Wheeljack: -"lo mismo que con cualquiera de nosotros que cae en pelea, esperar ¿qué más?"-

Knock Out: *suspira tratando de calmarse, no es muy efectivo* -"di-dicen que estará bien... solo tenemos que esperar..."- *luego ve a Optimus quien finalmente había tomado su forma bípeda, trata de no verlo con enojo, pero no funciona completamente*

Maria: *nota eso y antes de que Optimus se percate se acerca a Knock Out y lo patea para que solo él le ponga atención* -"pss... no te diré más de la cuenta, pero mejor habla conmigo antes de juzgar a Prime, tampoco estoy contenta..."- *le susurra* -"pero tiene fuertes motivos para estar preocupado, además los involucrados tenemos culpa de todo un poco... si...se enojó Anica y quiso salir"- *ve que quiere interrumpirla pero no lo deja* -"¿pero quién los mando a ustedes a estar cerca del acantilado con la lluvia ahí?"- *se cruza de brazos*

Knock out: *cierra la boca ya se ve más culpable que antes* -"en realidad, no íbamos a ir cuando el primer trueno sonó... pero un rayo alcanzo a Anica y la hizo caer dentro del acantilado... pero tienes razón… nunca debí llevarla ahí... es mi culpa..."- *dice y siente que no puede más, todas las emociones del día le cayeron de golpe encima, haciendo que callera de rodilla, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, ahogando un poco sus gritos* -"¡ES MI CULPA!"-

Maria: *tiembla y se aparta por el grito* -"n-no me refería a eso... Knock Out... cálmate... por favor..."- *nota que alguien se acerca y parpadea más confundida* -"¿uh?"-

Optimus: *se acerca tomando del hombro a Knock Out con un semblante triste* -"no te culpes por todo... no tienes porque..."- *le dice distante* -"todos tuvimos parte de la culpa... solo espero Anica pueda perdonarnos..."-

Knock Out: *lo ve con una expresión de derrota, y niega con la cabeza* -"n-no... Todo es mi culpa, de no ser por como actué en los retos, ustedes no se habrían puesto así, y si no la hubiera llevado a ese acantilado, ella no estaría herida en este momento, es mi culpa... es mi culpa"- *susurra derrotado, dejando que nuevas "lagrimas" salgan*

Maria: -"…"- *se golpea la frente*

Fernanda: -"¡Ya me cansaron!"- *se sube a un banquito tratando de verse alta, no lo logro* -"¡no ganan nada repartiéndose la culpa como si fueran mártires! Lo importante ahora es que Anica se recupere así que hagan las malditas pases para que ella se sienta más animada cuando se reponga o caso contrario, me enojare y les caerá la ira Prehispánica ¡AAAAAHHH!"-

Wheeljack: -"... eso sí es tener espíritu"- *dice divertido al ver las reacciones de la niña*

Ultra Magnus: -"no la alientes..."-

Knock Out: *ve a Fer de reojo y piensa en lo que dijo* -"tiene razón..."- *dice con calma viendo a Optimus* -"Anica te tiene mucho respeto, te aprecia mucho, y sé que la haría sentir mejor si estos problemas acabaran, si... si volviéramos a como estábamos antes..."-

Optimus: -"... dejando de lado la manifestación de ira de la joven Fernanda... es buena tu proposición Knock Out, me parece justo, una tregua a estas alturas"-

Fernanda: -"¡¿y bien?!"-

Bumblebee: -"... al menos están en paz me alegro de ello..."- *dice cansado* -"me hicieron correr bajo la lluvia..."-

Maria: -"y yo necesito un baño..."- *se ve llena de lodo*

Knock Out: *sonríe un poco más tranquilo y asiente* -"una tregua... por Anica"- *dice y se levanta, viendo que también está cubierto de barro, por primera vez no se había preocupado por su pintura* -"creo que yo también necesito un baño"- *luego ve a Bee y Optimus y ve que ellos están igual* -"y ustedes también"-

Optimus: -"¿qué?"- *se observa a si mismo* -"...es verdad"-

Bumblebee: -"necesito una lavada..."- *piensa* -"¿quién me ayuda?"-

Maria: -"yo te ayudo solo quiero una manguera"- *dice divertida* -"el baño lo necesito también jejeje"-

Fernanda: -"y supongo yo también... pfff... locos..."-

Knock Out: -"mira quien lo dice"- *le dice a Fer con una pequeña sonrisa, ya un poco más tranquilo* -"vamos, por acá creo que hay un sitio donde podemos limpiarnos"- *dice apuntando a un pasillo*

Fernanda: -"pues ya que..."-

Maria: -"dejen de pelear"- *dice más animada corriendo por el pasillo* -"¡alcáncenme!"- *exclama feliz*

Optimus: -"vamos detrás tuyo pequeña..."- *dice sonriendo más tranquilo*

Bumblebee: -"¡HEY! ¡Maria espera!"- *le grita al ver que se va corriendo*

Raf: -"al menos todo acabo bien"- *dice acomodándose las gafas al ver que se alejan con toda calma*

Smokescreen: -"ahora esperar a que Anica despierte y darle las buenas noticias"- *se ríe*

 **Y listo!**

 **Sé que es más corto que los capítulos anteriores, pero Fer y yo estábamos un poco cortas de tiempo, aun así espero que les haya gustado.**

 **No estoy segura de cuándo podremos volver a actualiza, ya que como les digo, a Fer y a mí nos cuesta un poco conseguir tiempo para hacer los fics, pero no dejaremos las historias, eso seguro.**

 **Gracias a todo los que leen esta historia, si quieren dejar comentarios adelante, los comentarios nos animan a seguir y los constructivos nos ayudan a mejorar nuestra escritura.**

 **Constructivos, No, Destructivos, si vas a juzgarnos, avísanos antes para buscarte un espejo.**

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora, hasta pronto! (espero)**

 **Bye! n_n**


	19. Chapter 19

**Holi!**

 **Aquí Anica Prime y FernandaWarriorPrinces reportándose para la acción!**

 **Nah es broma XD**

 **Pero ya enserio, aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo de Tras Bambalinas, el último de este año, Fer va a estar ausente por un viaje familiar y yo también tengo planes de navidad con mi familia, así que no podremos hacer otro cap. para este año.**

 **Pero descuiden que luego vendrán más para el próximo año.**

 **Bueno no los entretengo más, vamos con el capítulo!**

 **-"…"- habla normal.**

 **-…- pensamientos.**

 ***…* lo que está pasando.**

 _En el Capítulo anterior_

 _Raf: -"al menos todo acabo bien"- *dice acomodándose las gafas al ver que se alejan con toda calma*_

 _Smokescreen: -"ahora esperar a que Anica despierte y darle las buenas noticias"- *se ríe*_

 **Capítulo Diecinueve**

Las horas pasaban lentamente para todos, todo el mundo estaba preocupado por el estado de Anica, más aun Optimus y Knock Out, a pesar de que se calmaron un poco, la culpa aun los carcomía por dentro, y Ratchet, Rodrigo y su esposa aun tenían que decirles algo sobre el estado de Anica, ninguno había salido de la enfermería todavía.

Knock Out: -"¿Por qué no han salido?"- *pregunta preocupado a nadie en específico, estaba esperando afuera de la puerta de la enfermería, acompañado por Bee, Smoke y Optimus, además de nuestras intrépidas chicas Fer y Maria*

Maria: -"ponte a pensar... tal vez aun no despierta por el susto que se llevó, a veces cobra factura, cuando Soundwave electrocuto a mi hermano antes de llevarse a Ratchet tuve el mismo miedo... ¿sabes cuál es la diferencia?"-

Fernanda: -"¿dirás algo como que tu hermano es una mula?"-

Maria: -"... no..."- *se ríe* -"Filomeno estaba más grave, Anica si tiene sus golpes y unas heridas pero no es nada serio"-

Optimus: -"¿porque estas tan segura Maria?"- *pregunta no creyendo mucho en sus palabras*

Maria: -"me hacía mucho esas heridas cuando era niña"- *dice como si nada* -"si pensaron que estaría quieta aun cuando estuve enferma del corazón, pos no"-

Knock Out: -"tu no estarías quieta ni aunque te amarraran a una silla, encontrarías alguna forma de moverte y meterte en algún lio"- *dice medio en broma, pero sin apartar la vista de la puerta de la enfermería* -"al menos deberían salir para decirnos como esta..."-

Maria: *infla las mejillas ante sus comentarios pero sonríe pensativa* -"podría entrar y verificar"- *dice caminando a la puerta de la enfermería* -"¿que podría pasar?"-

Bumblebee: -"yo no lo haría si fuera tu Danielle..."-

Maria: -"vamos Bee... no me llamo Maria Esperanza Victoria Danielle... por na... ¡ouch!"- *chilla siendo aplastada por la puerta la cual se abrió bruscamente hacia afuera* -"ouh..."-

Rodrigo: *mira a todos siendo el responsable de abrir la puerta* -"Anica está bien solo fue un desmayo por el susto, fuera de eso Sandra la baño y le curo sus heridas, nada grave solo cuidado donde mete el pie"- *dice tranquilo pero nota la mirada de todos en él, o en la puerta* -"¿qué les pasa? creí que estarían más felices"-

Knock Out: -"lo estamos, créeme que si"- *dice más tranquilo* -"pero no sé si eres consciente de que acabas de volver tortilla a tu hermana con la puerta"- *comenta medio en broma medio en serio*

Rodrigo: -"¿qué?"- *sale más del lugar y se asoma por detrás de la puerta* -"pequeña tonta que haces ahí"- *pregunta molesto pero es empujado por un vendaval de nieve* -"¡oye!"-

Maria: *se asoma de detrás de la puerta con un moretón en la frente* -"grrr... fíjate al abrir la puerta grandísimo idiota... tu... ¡Filomeno!"-

Rodrigo: -"¡Pera!"-

Maria: -"¡que no me digas Pera!"-

Optimus: -"¡¿cuándo creen que despierte Anica?!"- *les interrumpe la pelea con aquella pregunta*

Rodrigo: -"en un par de horas, de todos modos si existe la posibilidad del show estará lista, ahorita solo quiero que duerma para que se relaje... mientras no se vayan a distraerse o hagan algo productivo"-

Knock Out: -"si no te importa, quisiera ver por mí mismo que está bien... y de paso tengo que hablar con Ratchet"- *dice serio y voltea a ver a Optimus para darle la indirecta*

Optimus: -"... entiendo, apoyo la propuesta de Knock Out, nosotros estábamos presentes y quisiéramos corroborar que ella está bien"-

Rodrigo: -"... veré si Sandra quiere salir a descansar..."-

El rato paso, varios minutos que volvieron a hacerse eternos y cuando Rodrigo salió con Sandra para ir a dar una vuelta rápida para relajarse ambos Mechs entraron a la enfermería donde Ratchet está recalibrando algunos ajustes de la computadora con datos médicos de todos en el lugar.

Knock Out: -"hola Ratchet"- *lo saluda un poco nervioso y luego ve a Anica acostada en la camilla, con algunas vendas en su cuerpo y una en la cabeza* -"ay Ani..."-*se acerca un poco para verla mejor y sentarse al lado de su camilla*

Ratchet: -"ella está bien Knock Out, ningún corte es demasiado grave, lo único en si fue el susto y el cansancio que llevaba"- *dice volteándose a verlos*

Optimus: -"al menos no pasó nada de lo que tengamos que lamentarnos..."- *dice sentándose al otro lado de la camilla*

Ratchet: -"como tú dices Optimus, ni culpa ni alabanza sirve ahora, solo el bienestar de los nuestros..."-

Knock Out: -"si..."- *dice sin apartar su vista de Anica, quitando con cuidado un mechón de pelo de su cara* -"Optimus ¿quieres decirle tú lo de nuestra... tregua?"- *pregunta volteando a verlo un momento para luego volver a ver a Anica*

Ratchet: -"¿de qué tregua están hablando?"-

Optimus: -"digamos que por el bienestar de Anica los tres pondremos de nuestra parte para no incomodarla y evitar accidentes de este tipo"-

Ratchet: *se queda meditabundo* -"sin rodeos como siempre ¿eh Optimus?"- *sonríe pensativo* -"bueno viéndolo de ese modo... creo es lo mejor para la niña"- *dice mirando a Anica en la camilla* -"solo queda esperar a que despierte por suerte no fue nada grave"-

Knock Out: -"si... por suerte..."- *dice pensativo, luego voltea a verlos* -"pero, si no les moleta que pregunte ¿por qué actuaron de esa manera?"- *pregunta confundido* -"sé que se preocupan por la seguridad de todos pero... con mis retos... actuaron muy sobreprotectores"-

Ratchet: -"..."- *ve a Optimus y niega* -"no podemos decirte... a menos que sea Anica quien lo diga"-

Optimus: -"con todo respeto Knock Out, es cierto que actuamos de forma imprudente en esos momentos, pero tenemos una razón demasiado poderosa, de la que nos enteramos por accidente"-

Ratchet: -"tú por accidente, a mí me dijo porque no le di opciones"- *bufa* -"como sea el punto es que prometimos no decir nada, y seria traicionar su confianza así que lo siento... si quieres saber más, a su tiempo que ella te diga"-

Knock Out: *los ve curioso y un poco confundido, pero asiente de todos modos* -"está bien, no les preguntare más, pero espero que Anica me diga pronto, aunque tampoco la voy a presionar..."- *dice viéndola, quitando con cuidado otro mechón de pelo, luego se acuerda de algo* -"eh... Prime..."- *lo llama* -"sobre lo que dijiste... lo de que yo dejaba de ser el guardián de Anica... ¿lo decías de verdad?"- *pregunta preocupado*

Optimus: -"... eso..."- *niega* -"admito que... me deje llevar por el coraje, no te relevare de tu puesto como su Guardián..."- *dice más tranquilo pero lo ve seriamente* -"pero nada de sobrepasarse..."-

Ratchet: -"creo a entendido Prime..."- *dice divertido a la escena*

Knock Out: *se sonroja y asiente* -"si lo entiendo... si te soy sincero, yo tampoco me esperaba eso, creo que cuando ella se enoja también actúa impulsivamente..."- *piensa en algo* -"mmm... ahora que lo pienso, se parece a Arcee en ese sentido... y un poco a ti Prime, sin ofender"-

Ratchet: *los ve en shock*

Optimus: -"eeeh..."- *piensa aturdido por ese comentario* -"no lo había pensado así"- *dice rápidamente*

Ratchet: -"aunque... ¡así son las femme sí!"- *dice rápidamente* -"si te das cuenta Maria actúa igual de forma impulsiva... y eso que desciende de los Prime"- *se ríe nervioso*

Knock Out: *los ve extrañado* -"era solo un comentario, no se tienen porque poner así..."- *dice pero luego se encoge de hombros* -"pero tienen razón, tal vez así son todas las femmes"-

Optimus: -"no tiene porque... ehm"-

Ratchet: -"hasta Miko... pero ese es caso aparte eso demuestra que desde muy jóvenes los humanos tienen carácter..."- *dice recordando algunos hechos pasados* -"y sin respeto por la autoridad... demonios con razón se llevan bien esas dos..."-

Optimus: -"el punto es... es que cada quien tiene su propio carácter..."- *dice meditabundo* -"hmn..."-

Knock Out: -"jeje supongo que es verdad..."- *dice y se acomoda mejor para estar casi acostado al lado de la camilla* -"hey Ratchet, espero que no te importe... pero no creo que sea capaz de separarme de ella por ahora... no hasta que despierte... el miedo que sentí al verla así…"-

Ratchet: -"no se diga mas... curiosamente Predaking nos puso al tanto cuando llego... también me hablo de revisar el estado mental de las otras niñas... pero no te puedes quedar solo con ella eso es cierto... Optimus te puede auxiliar mientras yo me ocupo de recalibrar los datos del archivo madre de la computadora, debo tener los datos de todos actualizados y eso hago desde que Predaking llego"-

Knock Out: *siente y se acuesta completamente al lado de la camilla de Anica, sin dejar de verla* -"por un momento... creí que la perdería... si la hubiera perdido... no creo que hubiera podido soportar perder a otro ser importante para mí... no después de Breakdow..."- *comenta en voz alta, al mismo tiempo que arropaba bien a Anica con la sabana*

Optimus: -"Breakdown..."- *dice pensativo* -"era tu compañero si mal lo recuerdo"-

Ratchet: -"yo recuerdo que desde la gran guerra siempre peleaba con Bulkhead cuando tenía la oportunidad"- *dice mientras saca su soldadora para empezar a trabajar* -"debo desfragmentar esto..."-

Knock Out: -"si, nunca supe bien porque tenía esa rivalidad con Bulkhead"- *dice pensativo* -"pero si, él era mi compañero, y aunque no lo mostré, su perdida... me afecto demasiado, más al saber que fue a manos de la araña esa"- *dice con enojo* -"y lo que le hicieron los humanos a su cuerpo luego... supongo que dé hay vino mi mayor odio hacia los humanos"-

Ratchet: -"oye no te creas el único al que MECH intento disecar, esos carniceros..."- *dice temblando* -"se llevaron el T-Cog de Bumblebee... eso me recuerda por perseguirte cayó a un acantilado"-

Optimus: -"Ratchet..."-

Ratchet: -"solo era un comentario"- *dice con calma* -"si MECH hizo muchas..."-

Optimus: -"hizo cosas imperdonables"- *dice meditabundo* -"... lo sé..."-

Knock Out: -"si, pero al menos no profano el cuerpo de uno de ustedes para volver a la vida"- *dice molesto, no con ellos, sino con MECH* -"cuando vi a Breakdow la primera vez, pensé que de verdad había vuelto, que era un milagro de Primus... pero... cuando hablo, me di cuenta rápidamente que no era el... sino ese asqueroso humano Silas..."-

Optimus: -"entendemos tu enojo, pero no es el único crimen que Silas ha cometido Knock Out"-

Ratchet: -"intento disecar a Arcee usando a la señora Darby como señuelo e hicieron una copia barata de Optimus, intentaron imitar nuestra forma de vida, eso es nefasto..."-

Knock Out: -"supongo que hay que dar gracias que ya no está"- *dice pensativo* -"me alegro que Anica no tenga que correr el riesgo de estar cerca de esos monstruos..."- *comenta viéndola dormir plácidamente*

Ratchet y Optimus solo se vieron entre si ante esas palabras, negaron al mismo tiempo y miraron a Knock Out quien vigilaba el sueño de Anica.

Ratchet: -"espero el próximo show no sea pronto, si no despierta ni modo Fer tendrá que dirigirlo sola..."- *dice para aligerar el ambiente*

Knock Out: -"le daría un ataque de nervios apenas pusiera un pie en el escenario"- *dice en broma* -"eso o les daría un ataques eléctricos a todos los Cons con cada movimiento que hicieran"-

Ratchet: -"pensándolo bien, eso estaría perfecto"-

Optimus: -"Ratchet nosotros no podemos hacer eso"- *dice con calma pero sonriendo levemente*

Ratchet: -"algo de una fuerte lección les caería bien ¿sabes?"-

Knock Out: *se ríe un poco, ya más tranquilo, pero con cuidado de no despertar a Anica* -"se nota que le tienes mucho cariño Ratchet"- *dice en broma*

Ratchet: -"¿qué quieres que te diga?"- *dice con toda calma del mundo terminando de codificar la computadora* -"listo...solo debe desfragmentarse..."-

Optimus: -"Ratchet es demasiado sincero...que no te extrañe sus respuestas"-

Ratchet: -"bah"-

Knock Out: -"je si, ya me di cuenta..."- *dice y luego se pone a pensar* -"una pregunta... si Breakdow hubiera vivido... y hubiera decidido cambiar de lado al igual que yo... ¿lo hubieran aceptado?"-

Optimus: *se queda pensando* -"bueno..."-

Ratchet: -"se estarían peleando él y Bulkhead es lo más probable... conociendo su rivalidad..."- *dice con calma*

Knock Out: -"oh... entiendo"- *dice pensativo* -"saben... él no era malo, podía llegar a ser muy tierno cuando se lo proponía..."- *dice con una sonrisa* -"lo sé, ya que cuando estábamos solos, siempre lo era conmigo... sé que Anica le hubiera caído bien, y me gusta pensar que a ella también le hubiera caído bien él..."-

Ratchet: -"lástima que él hubiera no existe... muchos pensamos que hubiera sido de nuestro mundo si no hubiera estallado la gran guerra"-

Optimus: -"pero no es ningún impedimento el soñar, en imaginar que pudo ser y en lo que no fue... esos tiempos pasados que ahora, son solo eso...pasado..."-

Knock Out: -"pasado..."- *dice distante* -"saben, me sorprendío mucho la pregunta que me hicieron en el show... la de si me he enamorado de alguna Femme... pero no por lo que creen... me sorprendió más el que solo hayan dicho Femme, debe ser alguien que no sabe cómo es nuestra cultura con respecto a las relaciones... pero al mismo tiempo me alegro, ya que si no, tendría que haber revelado la verdad... sobre mi relación con Breakdow..."- *comenta pensativo, como si no se diera cuenta que estaba hablando en voz alta, está muy concentrado cuidando a Anica*

Optimus: -"... Knock Out..."- *le llama sobresaltándolo de sobremanera* -"¿qué quisiste decir con eso?"-

Ratchet: -"esto se pondrá interesante"- *dice como si los ignorara mientras termina de hacer los últimos detalles en los datos médicos en la base de datos* -"¿Knock Out algo que quieras compartir con este par de viejos mechs?"-

Knock Out: -"yo..."- *se pone un poco nervioso, pero luego suspira* -"supongo que no importara contarles a ustedes, no ahora que él no está..."- *se acomoda para volver a estar sentado al lado de la camilla de Anica* -"la verdad, mi relación con Breakdow era mucho más profundo de lo que nadie sabe, y eso se debe a que nosotros queríamos mantenerla así, secreta, Breakdow y yo éramos más que compañeros de trabajo, él era más que mi asistente, éramos más que amigos... la verdad es que... teníamos pensado volvernos Sparkmates... cuando terminara la guerra..."- *sin que se diera cuenta, una lagrima había caído de sus ópticos*

Ratchet: *lo ve sorprendido y mira de reojo a Optimus quien esta tan sorprendido como el* -"ya decía yo que eran demasiado cercanos"-

Optimus: -"Ratchet por favor..."-

Ratchet: -"¿qué?"- *dice con calma* -"bueno... Breakdown siempre tuvo su carácter, supongo eso puede entrar a la lista de lo que hubiera sido sin la gran guerra..."-

Optimus: -"Knock Out"- *dice poniendo una mano en su hombro* -"entendemos tu dolor... pero lo importante de permanecer una vez los nuestros nos dejan atrás...es seguir adelante…"-

Ratchet: -"muchos perdimos tantas cosas con todo lo ocurrido..."- *dice con calma*

Knock Out: *asiente a las palabras de Optimus* -"lo se Optimus... je..."- *de repente se ríe un poco y voltea a ver a Anica* -"saben... Breakdow siempre soñó con tener sparklings, no me cabe duda que si hubiera conocido a Anica, hubiera querido adoptarla, sin importar que sea humana..."-

Ratchet: -"¿es en serio? intento aplastar a Miko cuando estaban en la excavación de Grecia"-

Optimus: -"no estoy de acuerdo con las acciones pasadas de Breakdown, pero hay que ver desde distintos puntos de vista, Bulkhead es guardián de Miko...tal vez eso desato la emoción..."-

Ratchet: -"hmn...puede ser..."-

Knock Out: -"estoy seguro de que fue por eso..."- *dice viendo a Anica, pero ahora la estaba viendo de otra forma, una casi... paternal* -"como desearía que la hubieras conocido Breakdow... sé que te hubieras enamorado de ella al instante..."- *dice distante, como si de nuevo no se diera cuenta que hablara en voz alta, acariciando con cuidado la cara de Anica*

Ratchet: -"Optimus... es mejor que avisemos que ella está bien... y que no destrocen el set..."- *dice meditabundo* -"algo me dice que no tenemos de que preocuparnos..."-

Optimus: *observa atento las acciones de Knock Out como si lo analizara, minutos de silencio le bastaron para asentir* -"tienes razón..."-

Knock Out: -"yo les avisare si Anica llega a despertar"- *dice, volviendo a acostarse al lado de la camilla* -"no me iré de aquí hasta que despierte..."-

Optimus: -"está bien... muchas gracias Knock Out"- *dice con calma saliendo de la enfermería con Ratchet* -"algo me dice que eta vez, ella estará bien"-

Ratchet: -"y todo esto se solucionó..."- *dice con calma pensativo* -"¿ahora qué? Me tuve que salir de mi zona de confort..."-

Knock Out: *acomoda de nuevo la sabana de Anica y se queda viéndola con calma* -"te extraño Breakdow... siempre lo hare... pero al menos ahora puedo cumplir nuestro sueño... de tener y cuidar una sparkling... sé que tu estarías de acuerdo conmigo de que ella es la indicada..."- *acaricia con cuidado la cara de Anica* -"mi pequeña sparkling... prometo que siempre te cuidare..."- *dice y sin darse cuenta entra en una recarga pacifica*

 ***Afuera de la enfermería***

Ratchet: -"por todos los Prime..."- *dice mirando una pelea ruda entre Rodrigo y Maria, de lado de Maria, Miko y Fernanda daban apoyo pero Bee trataba de frenarla y de lado de Rodrigo Jack y Raf miraban aterrados*

Optimus: -"¿qué está sucediendo aquí?"- *pregunta seriamente*

Maria: -"¡ah!"- *siente que la tiran al suelo* -"pues..."-

Rodrigo: -"¡esta demente se le ocurrió meter una salamandra acuática en una jarra con agua sabiendo que yo me iba a servir!"-

Bumblebee: -"no sé que es eso...pero no sé cómo calmarlos..."-

Predaking: *sale de un pasillo* -"¿a qué se debe todo ese alboroto?"- *pregunta un poco molesto y luego ve a los hermanos pelear* -"¿otra vez? ¿seguros que son familia? pelean más que unos enemigos..."-

Jack: -"es su forma de demostrar que se aman..."- *dice sarcástico*

Raf: -"eso es normal, así se llevan algunos de mis hermanos..."- *dice acomodándose las gafas* -"pero no creo sea el caso de todos"-

Fernanda: -"ja, a mí el mío apenas me hace caso"- *bromea*

Maria: -"¡pero yo voy a ganarle!"- *dice pateándolo para someterlo al suelo* -"¡Gane!"- *en eso rueda y se sientan en su espalda* -"¡suéltame!"-

Rodrigo: -"no"- *sonríe pero siente que cae de sentón al suelo, Maria se volvió nieve para salvarse* -"mendiga mocosa..."-

Ratchet: -"no sé como le hacen para colmarme la paciencia tan rápido..."-

Optimus: *suspira pesado* -"no puede ser..."-

Predaking: *alza una ceja al verlos* -"yo lucho con mis hermanos, pero es para entrenar"- *luego voltea a ver a Ratchet* -"¿cómo se encuentra la humana? *pregunta, pero suena más curioso que preocupado*

Ratchet: -"Anica está bien"- *dice con calma* -"como dijiste solo fue el susto y está cansada de ahí en fuera solo está fuera de peligro, repone fuerzas rápido"- *le contesta pero ve como los muros se congelan un poco* -"¡Maria!"-

Maria: *sonríe en una esquina libre de su hermano* -"el me obligo -w-"-

Rodrigo: *niega y suspira al ver sus botas congeladas* -"... tonta..."-

Miko: -"¡Eso es todo!"-

Jack/Raf: -"¡¿dónde ves lo divertido?!"-

Predaking: *gruñe por todos los gritos, pero aun asiente a la respuesta de Ratchet* -"de acuerdo, es la única humana que sabe tratarme con respeto... sin tartamudear"- *dice viendo a Fer, luego se da cuenta que alguien falta* -"¿dónde está el Mech rojo? creí que se quedaría con ustedes mientras Anica estaba indispuesta"- *dice viendo a Optimus y Ratchet*

Optimus: -"debes hablar de Knock Out"-

Ratchet: -"espero a que el sistema de la enfermería se reinicie y acabe de desfragmentar, tomo un respiro así que Knock Out se quedó ahí también, es médico también así que no me preocupo tanto..."-

Maria: -"¿médico? parece modelo vanidoso"- *bromea*

Rodrigo: -"esa boca..."- *le sisea*

Fernanda: -"ya, ya, ya creo todo puede ir con calma por aquí ¿no creen? jejeje digo yo"- *sonríe*

Predaking: *asiente y se da la vuelta para retirarse* -"agradecería mucho tener algo de paz, sus gritos se escuchan hasta mi habitación"- *dice sin voltearse, caminando en dirección a su habitación*

Optimus: *sonríe divertido a la escena pero parpadea* -"aquí Optimus..."- *dice recibiendo un link* -"entiendo Knock Out gracias..."-

Maria: -"desde cuando él..."- *dice confundida*

Optimus: -"uso el link de la enfermería... dice que Anica ya empezó a reaccionar"-

Raf: -"¡¿en serio?!"-

Jack: -"menos mal una buena noticia después de todo ese escándalo"- *sonríe*

 ***Mientras en la enfermería, unos minutos atrás***

Knock Out: *se despierta de su recarga al escuchar ruidos a su lado* -"¿Anica?"- *pregunta incorporándose a verla y se da cuenta que está empezando a reaccionar* -"oh gracias Primus"- *dice y luego ve los controles de la enfermería* -"bueno... prometí que les avisaría..."- *dice para sí mismo mientras se levanta para contactar a Optimus*

Anica: *se despierta poco a poco, sintiendo su cuerpo un poco adolorido* -"¿mmm...?"- *abre un poco los ojos, pero los vuelve a cerrar rápidamente ya que la luz la lastimo* -"arg... do... ¿dónde estoy?"- *pregunta confundida, abriendo lentamente los ojos para no volverse a lastimar con la luz, al mismo tiempo que trata de sentarse*

Knock Out: -"tranquila, no te esfuerces por favor"- *dice con calma, acostándola de nuevo* -"tienes que descansar, Optimus y Ratchet ya vienen a verte"-

Optimus: *llega a la enfermería seguido de Ratchet* -"Anica..."- *le llama al verla despierta* -"¿pequeña? ¿Cómo te sientes?"-

Ratchet: -"nos metiste un buen susto, más a uno que le tienen que decir todo"- *dice con calma* -"deja darte un último escaneo para que pueda darte de alta, en lo general estas bien y parecía que sanabas rápido"-

Optimus: -"¿aun te sientes agotada?"-

Anica: -"un poco, lo siento, no quería asustarlos"- *dice con calma, dejando que Knock Out la volviera a acostar, pero le da a Ratchet una mirada curiosa* -"¿a qué te refieres con que le tengo que contar todo a alguien?"-

Knock Out: *ve a Ratchet* -"te dije que no la iba a presionar..."-

Ratchet: -"... eeeh... pues..."- *ve de reojo a Knock Out y niega* -"no nada... a su tiempo se dirá lo que se tenga que decir"- *comenta con calma tras el escaneo* -"todo en orden... tu estas ya en condiciones ya puedes irte si quieres, oficialmente te doy de alta"-

Optimus: *ve curioso la conversación* -"sin presiones"- *dice con calma* -"sin presiones..."-

Anica: -"gracias Ratchet"- *dice quitando la sabana, pero cuando está a punto de bajar de la camilla siente como Knock Out la levanta* -"¿eh? ¿qué pasa Knock?"- *pregunta curiosa al ver como la acuna en su pecho*

Knock Out: -"no vas a caminar en ese estado, Ratchet puede que te haya dado de alta, pero yo aún quiero que descansen un poco"- *dice serio* -"a partir de ahora te voy a cuidar más mi pequeña Sparkling"- *dice sin darse cuenta de cómo la llamo*

Anica: -¿eh? ¿sparkling?- *piensa un poco confundida*

Optimus: -"Knock Out tiene sus motivos"- *dice más relajado resultándole familiar la escena* -"por esta vez adelante..."-

Ratchet: *se ríe* -"vaya, a Knock Out se le salió lo paternal"- *dice divertido*

Knock Out: *los ve un poco confundido y luego se da cuenta de lo que dijo* -"lo siento Anica, no me di cuenta, no te llamare más así si eso te molesta"- *dice, tratando de no verse triste por la idea*

Anica: -"no tranquilo, solo me sorprendiste, no esperaba que me llamaras así"- *dice tranquila* -"pero si quieres llamarme así está bien, aunque me costara acostumbrarme, solo te quiero preguntar ¿por qué?"- *pregunta viéndolo confundida*

Knock Out: -"oh... bueno, mientras estabas inconsciente estuve hablando con Optimus y Ratchet, y en esa conversación me di cuenta que... me parece una pequeña sparkling"- *dice un poco avergonzado*

Anica: -"¿ok? bueno, no creo que a nadie le moleste que me llames así"- *dice viendo de reojo a Optimus, dándole la indirecta*

Optimus: *niega* -"después de nuestra charla, soy capaz de comprender un poco a Knock Out Anica, darle una pequeña oportunidad no le hará daño"-

Ratchet: -"mientras todos estemos en paz, es como una tregua"- *se ríe*

Optimus: -"cierto, una tregua"-

Anica: *sonríe feliz* -"¡gracias!"- *luego se acurruca un poco en el pecho de Knock* -"bueno ¿y a donde vamos Knock?"- *pregunta curiosa*

Knock Out: -"vamos a ver a los demás"- *dice empezando a caminar, seguido de cerca por Optimus y Ratchet* -"los demás también se preocuparon y querrán verte despierta"-

Optimus: -"ellos esperan verte bien"- *dice sonriendo con calma*

Ratchet: -"además de que Maria y Rodrigo andaban peleando hace rato por sus riñas de siempre"-

Optimus: -"creo verte mejor podría calmar a todos"-

Anica: -"realmente lamento haberlos preocupado a todos, era lo que menos quería hacer"- *dice avergonzada*

Knock Out: -"no fue tu culpa"- *le dice con calma, pero sintiéndose muy culpable* -"yo nunca debí llevarte ni cerca de ese acantilado, lo siento mucho mi pequeña sparkling"- *dice triste*

Ratchet: -"y nosotros... pues..."-

Optimus: -"tampoco tuvimos el mejor comportamiento... una disculpa por eso"-

Ratchet: -"todos tuvimos culpa en todo ¿no? je..."-

Anica: -"si... supongo que todos tuvimos parte de la culpa, si yo nunca hubiera actuado como lo hice y no hubiera decidido salir... pero esta en el pasado ahora"- *dice con una pequeña sonrisa*

Knock Out: -"así es..."- *dice con calma, llegando a la sala donde estaban todos los demás* -"adivinen quien llego"- *dice en broma, mostrando a Anica*

Arcee: -"¡Anica!"-

Miko: -"¡Ya despertaste!"-

Bumblebee: -"¿cómo te sientes?"-

Y así todos se arremolinaban para verificar con sus propios ojos u ópticos el bienestar general de la chica comprobando que se encuentre bien.

Anica: -"jeje tranquilos chicos"- *dice con una sonrisa, sentándose en las manos de Knock Out* -"estoy bien, solo un poco adolorida, pero aparte de eso estoy bien, no tardare mucho en estar al cien por ciento de nuevo"-

Knock Out: *sonríe al verla sonreír* -"hare todo en mi poder para mantener esa sonrisa mi pequeña sparkling, te lo prometo"- *piensa con calma, viendo a Anica*

Arcee: -"¿Sparkling?"- *dice confundida*

Ratchet: -"larga historia..."-

Bulkhead: -"con que la pequeña traviesa este bien basta"- *dice con calma* -"ahora a reponerse niña que tenemos mucho entrenamiento y estas incluida"-

Maria: -"¡entrenamiento Wrecrer para humanos!"-

Miko: -"¡Eso es todo!"-

Anica: -"jeje ¡De acuerdo! Los voy a sorprender en el entrenamiento, tengo varios trucos bajo la manga"- *dice con una sonrisa, dándole una mirada cómplice a Optimus y Ratchet por un momento, luego voltea para que nadie más lo vea*

Knock Out: -"¡pero no ahora!"- *dice serio* -"aun tienes que descansar"-

Fernanda: -"tiene razón... debes descansar además podríamos tener retos en cualquier momento"- *infla las mejillas* -"jum"-

Anica: -"ah..."- *dice un poco desilusionada* -"está bien, pero luego me uniré al entrenamiento, los dejare a todos en el suelo jeje"- *dice con una mirada retadora*

Knock Out: -"je, claro que si mi pequeña sparkling"- *dice viéndola con cariño*

Ratchet: -"solo no la subestimen"- *dice con toda normalidad*

Arcee: -"el susto paso pero al menos espero que todo se calme ahora"-

Fernanda: -"no podría estar más de acuerdo aún estoy agotada por el agitado paseo bajo la lluvia, si me canse..."-

Anica: -"espera ¿tú también fuiste?"- *pregunta confundida, como estaba inconsciente no sabe que paso* -"hablando de eso ¿qué paso exactamente? solo recuerdo que en un momento estoy sujetándome a las rocas y al siguiente me estoy despertando en la enfermería"- *dice confundida*

Knock Out: -"oh... bueno..."- *dice un poco nervioso, no quiere recordar nada de eso y por lo que parecía Anica no recordaba que casi caía a su muerte*

Ratchet: -"te decimos cuando estés más estable..."- *dice con calma* -"es mejor olvidar el asunto por el momento..."-

Maria: -"además… ya nos bañamos nos relajamos estamos de maravilla"- *sonríe*

Bumblebee: -"excepto yo... me costó limpiar mis llantas..."-

Knock Out: -"no hables solo por ti, a mí también me costó, y creo que a Prime también"-

Optimus: -"no tienen ni idea..."- *dice con calma*

Anica: -"jeje"-

Maria: -"y uno que es humano... tuve que congelarme el lodo que traía para podérmelo quitar más fácil"-

Anica: -"¿cómo no congelaste también el agua?"- *pregunta en broma*

Knock Out: *se ríe un poco*

Maria: -"no puedo congelar toda la lluvia ni que controlara el clima"-

Fernanda: -"si quisieras podrías hacerlo ¿sabes?"-

Maria: -"pero no quiero causar caos climático gracias"-

Bumblebee: -"je el asunto es que todo ese episodio de desesperación ya paso que es lo importante"- *dice con calma*

Knock Out: -"así es"- *dice con calma, acunando inconscientemente a Anica contra su pecho*

Anica: *se deja acunar, dándole solo una mirada curiosa a Knock, pero luego siente su estómago gruñir* -"ups..."- *dice un poco avergonzada*

Knock Out: *le da una mirada divertida*

Smokescreen: -"alguien tiene hambre..."-

Ratchet: -"¡¿cómo no va a tener hambre si no ha comido antes del show siquiera?!"- *dice exasperado* -"vamos Smoke usa la cabeza"-

Fernanda: -"uuuh lo regañaron"-

Anica: -"ya tranquilo t-Ratchet!"- *le dice a Ratchet, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de su desliz*

Knock Out: -"mejor vamos a comer todos"- *sugiere*

Fernanda: -"perfecto también tengo hambre"-

Maria: -"¿quieren chicos?"-

Arcee: -"me encantaría pero no tengo hambre..."-

Wheeljack: -"todos tomamos algo de energon durante la espera, el hambre ayuda a pasar mejor el rato de desesperación"-

Miko: -"cierto...pero si quiero comer de nuevo así que yo le entro"-

Raf: -"yo encantado por favor tengo un poco de hambre"-

Anica: -"jeje de acuerdo, todos los humanos vamos a comer ¿y tú Knock?"- *lo ve*

Knock Out: -"si iré a comer, yo si no comí nada mientras esperaba, y creo que Optimus y Ratchet tampoco"-

Ratchet: -"¿cómo iba a comer? estaba en la enfermería también"- *dice como si nada*

Fernanda: -"está decidido...todos los hambriento vamos a la cocina"-

Anica: -"jeje de acuerdo"- *sonríe y siente como Knock comienza a caminar*

Knock Out: *camina con calma a la cocina* -"Fer, te toca cocinar, porque no voy a bajar a mi sparkling hasta que este seguro que descanso lo suficiente"-

Optimus: -"espero tengan algo de energon aun"- *dice con calma mientras andan a la cocina*

Fernanda: -"no se cocina pero..."- *piensa* -"puedo hacer papas consentidas"-

Miko: -"¿cómo?"-

Fernanda: -"es receta de mi papa si me tienen paciencia lo hago rápido"-

Knock Out: -"toma tu tiempo"- *dice y va con Optimus a buscar su energon* -"¿no viene Ratchet?"-

Anica: -"Knock, estoy bien, puedo cocinar"- *le dice con calma*

Optimus: -"llega en poco"- *dice tranquilo tomando su energon* -"o pudo ir a tomar una recarga primero, estaba agotado"-

Fernanda: -"Anica querida dudo que el mech rojo te deje bajar siquiera"- *se ríe*

Anica: *suspira* -"si ya me di cuenta"- *dice con una pequeña sonrisa*

Knock Out: *asiente a las palabras de Optimus y toma el también un cubo* -"de acuerdo, creo que yo también tomare una recarga después..."- *dice y acomoda Anica para que quede más cerca de su Spark*

Optimus: *sonríe sentándose cerca mirando a Anica tranquilo*

Miko: -"¡dinos como lo haces!"- *le dice a Fer quien estaba con una sartén engrasada con mantequilla y unas papas picadas en pedacitos y un poco de perejil picado*

Fernanda: -"es parte de la comida... y estoy pensando en agregar un poco de espinaca"-

Anica: -"eh... no para mi gracias, no me gusta la espinaca"- *dice haciendo una pequeña mueca*

Knock Out: -"Anica, por lo que se, la espinaca es buena para ustedes los humanos en crecimiento"- *dice serio*

Fernanda: -"lastima es buena la espinaca"- *dice divertida juntando todo para ponerle un poco de condimento y asarlas* -"jejeje"-

Maria: -"yo si quiero pon mi parte con espinaca"-

Fernanda: -"eso será aparte alguien no quiere jejeje"-

Anica: *suspira* -"si la mayoría quiere ponla Fer, tratare de comérmela"-

Knock Out: -"buena niña"- *dice con una sonrisa y luego voltea a ver a Optimus* -"por cierto ¿qué paso con los Decepticons? no los he visto desde el Show, y no me di cuenta de para donde se fueron, estaba... un poco ocupado en ese momento..."- *dice recordando lo que paso cuando termino el show* -"buena puntería por cierto"- *dice un poco en broma*

Optimus: *se cruza de brazos* -"no lo sé siendo sinceros..."-

Fernanda: -"fácil... los lleve yo, bueno los amenace y como Megatron se puso de necio lo electrocute y una mirada de Predaking basto para que finalmente obedecieran"-

Maria: -"buena mano que les echa el Predacon ¿saben?"- *se ríe divertida* -"¿ya van a estar las papas?"-

Fernanda: -"ya casi espera"-

Raf: *se sienta a esperar junto a Jack* -"¿tardara mucho la comida?"-

Jack: -"espero no"-

Anica: -"*quieres ayuda Fer?"- *le pregunta pero siente como Knock Out la trae más cerca de sus spark* -"¿en serio?"-

Knock Out: -"te dije que te iba a cuidar"- *dice serio, causándole un deja boo a Optimus y Anica*

Optimus: -"dudo mucho que te deje ayudar Anica"- *dice divertido mirando la escena al recordar algo*

Fernanda: -"además yo estoy bien puedo solita ¿ok?"- *dice mirando la sartén* -"lo bueno de esto es que es rápido así que pronto acabo"-

Anica: *suspira* -"está bien, solo por esta vez"- *dice y deja que Knock Out la acune contra su pecho*

Knock Out: *sonríe y toma tranquilo su energon, luego ve a Ratchet entrar en la cocina* -"hasta que llegas"-

Ratchet: -"estoy cansado compréndeme"- *dice mirando como Fer le sirve ya la comida lista a los humanos* -"¿llegue a tiempo?"-

Maria: -"claro que si llegaste a tiempo"- *dice contenta aplaudiendo* -"ándale toma energon"-

Anica: -"me dejaras al menos sentarme en la mesa a comer ¿o me darás la comida en la boca?"- *pregunta viendo a Knock Out*

Knock Out: -"mmm... la idea es tentadora"- *dice en broma*

Ratchet: -"deja que coma ella sola no esta tan débil"- *le reprende de forma divertida mientras se sirve energon*

Optimus: -"al fin algo de tranquilidad"- *dice mirando a los humanos comer gustosos las papas cocidas con el perejil y la espinaca y los pocos presentes que toman algo de energon*

Knock Out: -"y que lo digas"- *dice con un suspiro tranquilo, viendo a Anica comer tranquila y reír un poco por algo que dijeron Miko y Maria* -"¿creen... que sea posible... que la pueda adoptar? al menos en esta dimensión..."- *les susurra a Optimus y Ratchet, asegurándose de que los humanos no puedan oírlo* -"así ella también tendría una familia aquí y siempre volvería..."-

Optimus: -"todos nosotros ya somos su familia Knock Out"- *le dice con calma ante la idea* -"pero si tu gustas, puedes ayudar en su cuidado después de todo, aun eres su guardián"-

Ratchet: *asiente meditabundo* -"si... eso mismo que dijo..."-

Knock Out: -"si... es verdad"- *dice tranquilo*

Anica: *termina de comer* -"gracias Fer, estuvo delicioso"- *dice con una sonrisa*

Fernanda: -"¿si te gusto? qué bueno"- *dice feliz* -"y una que no sabe cocinar"-

Maria: -"pues así ya te puedes casar"- *dice sonriendo divertida*

Fernanda: -"no gracias"-

Jack: -"el punto es que salió exquisita la comida"- *dice con toda calma* -"¿tenemos más?"-

Anica: -"a mí también me gustaría otro plato"- *dice, pero de repente se activó la alarma del show* -"¿tan pronto?"-

Knock Out: -"pero tú todavía tienes que descansar"- *le dice a Anica serio*

Fernanda: -"puedo hacerme cargo de la primera parte del show si quieres o de plano tenerte un rato en silla de ruedas para que Knock Out se calme porque parece mama pato"-

Maria: -"jajajaja mama pato jajajajaja"-

Miko: -"no había pensado en eso"- *dice divertida*

Knock Out: *las ve molesto*

Anica: -"tranquilo Knock, me quedare sentara si eso hace que te quedes más tranquilo, lo importante es que tenemos que ir a hacer el show"-

Fernanda: -"entonces tenemos cosas que hacer"- *dice terminando su plato rápidamente* -"bien es hora de ir a comenzar los demás de seguro irán para allá vámonos!"-

Jack: -"que caracter..."-

Optimus: -"estamos a tiempo Fer no te preocupes tanto"-

Fernanda: -"jum"-

Anica: -"jeje ya sabes cómo es ella Optimus"- *dice con una sonrisa, entonces siente que Knock Out la vuelve a levantar* -"¿cuándo me dejaras caminar?"-

Knock Out: -"cuando este seguro que estas completamente bien"- *dice tranquilo, caminando con los demás para ir a hacer el show*

Fernanda: -"solo hagamos esto y ya estoy agotada"- *dice estirándose mientras saca las notas que le da un robot de servicio* -"bueno hora de comenzar..."-

Maria: -"espero sea sencillo..."-

Anica: -"igual que yo"- *dice y Knock Out la deja sentada en su silla*

Knock Out: -"y recuerda quedarte sentada"- *le dice serio*

Anica: -"no prometo nada"- *dice con una sonrisa inocente*

Knock Out: *suspira y se va a su lugar, luego ve llegar a los demás*

Arcee: -"sabemos que es hora del show"-

Bulkhead: -"espero podamos golpear a alguien en un reto"- *dice sonriendo*

Fernanda: -"espero..."- *dice mirando que llegan los Decepticons y Predaking* -"bien ¿estamos todos?"-

Miko: -"falta Rodrigo..."- *ve que llega con calma* -"¿dónde andabas?"-

Rodrigo: -"dormido..."- *murmura para ir a su sitio*

Anica: -"ahora si estamos todos Fer, puedes comenzar"- *dice sentada en su asiento*

Knock out: *se acuerda de algo* -"esperen ¿en qué momento cambian mi silla? Ya que Ratchet... bueno ya saben..."-

Fernanda: -"oh cierto... ¡Producción!"- *grita y del suelo emerge un nuevo asiento* -"¿ya podemos comenzar?"- *cuestiona mirando a todos*

Anica: -"todo listo"- *dice con una sonrisa* -"adelante Fer"-

Knock Out: *se sienta tranquilo*

Fernanda: -"¡bien! ¡Luces, cámara...acción!"- *grita mientras empieza el show*

 **Y listo!**

 **La continuación de esto será en el Fic de Una Entrevista de Otro Mundo, que estará en la cuenta de Fer, pero no podremos subirlo este Año, esperamos poder subirlo para enero, pero no prometemos nada.**

 **Bueno, ya que esto es lo último de este año, Fer y yo queremos desearles una feliz navidad y un feliz año nuevo!**

 **Hasta el próximo Año!**

 **Bye! n_n**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola!  
Feliz Año Nuevo!  
Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien y hayan recibido este año con mucho ánimo n_n**

 **Bueno, aquí tenemos un nuevo cap. de Tras Bambalinas, pero este capítulo será un poco diferente.**

 **Recuerden que esta historia está completamente unida con la que sube mi compañera escritora Fernanda, Una Entrevista de Otro Mundo.**

 **Y Bueno, no los molesto más, disfruten el cap. n_n**

 **-"…"- habla normal.**

 **-…- pensamientos.**

 ***…* lo que está pasando.**

 **Capítulo Veinte**

-Knock Out salió rápidamente del set y apenas estuvo seguro de que estaba fuera de la vista comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, no tenía ningún destino en mente, solo corría, como si quisiera alejarse de todos esos recuerdos que lo abrumaban, las lágrimas estaban cayendo por su cara sin control ahora, estuvo corriendo por lo menos durante 5 minutos hasta que finalmente se detuvo en un pasillo lejos del set, derrumbándose en el suelo con su espalda contra la pared abrazando sus rodillas colocando su cabeza en sus brazos, y continuo llorando en ellos-

Knock Out: -"con-contrólate Knock Out, n-no puedes de-dejar que las emociones té con-controlen..."- *se decía a si mismo llorando, sin darse cuenta de que lo habían seguido*

Optimus: -"Knock Out"- *lo llamo al ver que se había detenido evitando que este tuviera intenciones de escapar así de nuevo, pero parecía que ya no iba a correr* -"el show continua nadie te escuchara, puedes hablar tranquilo"- *le dice con apacible calma mirándolo, no hacía falta hablar, sabia el motivo de su dolor*

Knock Out: *levanto la vista para ver a Optimus por unos momentos para después volver a dejarla caer, llorando más que antes* -"e-esa canción... n-no pude evitarlo, me re-recordó tanto de él, de los Pla-planes que te-teníamos..."- *decía entre llanto* -"n-no podía... no podía se-seguir hay dentro... sentía que si me que-quedaba me terminaría derrumbando..."-

Optimus: *le coloca en su hombro una mano en señal de apoyo* -"Knock Out, dudo que Breakdown le guste verte en este estado tras unirse a la All spark tiempo atrás"- *le comenta* -"entiendo lo que sufres, pero si te estancas en el pasado no podrás seguir adelante, los designios de Primus siempre tienen un motivo..."-

Knock Out: -"me gustaría mucho saber cuál es ese motivo, porque justo ahora no lo sé, siento que esto es un castigo por todas las atrocidades que hice como Decepticon..."- *dijo en voz baja, tratando de controlar su llanto, inclinándose inconscientemente en la mano de Optimus, buscando comodidad*

Optimus: -"la guerra cambio a todos, incluyendo a Cybertron mismo y lo sabes, tanto Autobots como Decepticons hicimos mucho para frenar la guerra, cada afiliación con distintos motivos, olvida tus tiempos de Decepticon, ahora entiendes que tus acciones pasadas estuvieron mal, y mientras tu luz brille trata de hacer algo bueno, si no por ti hazlo por su recuerdo, sin que llegue a dañarte a la larga"-

Knock Out: -"¿cómo es que siempre sabes que decir?"- *pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa, limpiando las lágrimas de su cara* -"¿debo verme ridículo verdad? y pensar que antes me burlaba con los demás Decepticons de que los Autobots son muy sentimentales, y mírame aquí, llorando por culpa de una estúpida canción"- *dice con auto odio* -"soy patético..."-

Optimus: -"no Knock Out, no te odies ni te insultes a ti mismo, siempre tendrás motivos para seguir adelante"- *le dice de forma similar que un padre a un hijo* -"anda, deja de llorar y trata de animarte"- *dice pasando por alto que menciono que se burla de los Autobots antes, al parecer era algo que ya se imaginaba* -"los humanos dicen que hasta el más fuerte, tiene sentimientos, aunque estén escondidos, y eres testigo de ello lo has visto y lo has vivido"-

Knock Out: -"je... supongo que sí"- *dice con una sonrisa, volteando a ver a Optimus con una mirada de agradecimiento* -"gracias, ahora entiendo porque los Autobots te seguían tan fielmente, me gustaría poder haberme dado cuenta antes... mucho antes... tal vez entonces las cosas hubieran sido diferentes..."-

Optimus: -"él hubiera no existe Knock Out"- *le dice con calma al verlo más relajado* -"pero lo importante es que ahora te has dado cuenta, no del modo que esperabas pero, lo hiciste…"-

Knock Out: -"si, supongo que tengo que agradecer que lo hice..."- *dice con calma y luego voltea a ver dónde está su logo Decepticon y luego ve el logo Autobot en el hombro de Optimus* -"aunque aún no me he desecho de todo de mi pasado..."- *dice levantándose del suelo* -"si quiero poder comenzar de nuevo... necesito dejar todo mi pasado atrás..."-

Optimus: -"¿Knock Out? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué planeas?"- *pregunta curioso ante el planteamiento del otro*

Knock Out: *le da una pequeña sonrisa a Optimus y señala a su logo Decepticon* -"si me lo permites, creo que es el momento de deshacerme de esto y colocar el de mi verdadera facción"- *ve un momento el logo en el hombro de Optimus* -"claro, solo si tú lo aceptas... si me aceptas..."- *dice serio, parándose tieso como un soldado, esperando una respuesta de Optimus, quien aún tenía que levantarse de donde se había sentado al lado suyo en el suelo*

Optimus: *lo ve por unos minutos con total calma mientras se levanta de su sitio poniéndole una mano al hombro palmeándolo* -"hace tiempo que eres bienvenido Knock Out, ya ninguno te considera un Decepticons ahora"- *confiesa al ver lo aliviado que se sentía*

Knock Out: *sonríe dejando que su cuerpo se relaje un poco* -"gracias... ¿quieres acompañarme a hacer el cambio? creo que sería justo que mi nuevo líder sea el primero en verme con mi nuevo logo"-

Optimus: -"si esa es tu petición no veo ningún inconveniente, los demás se impresionaran"- *dice con algo parecido a una sonrisa*

Knock Out: -"si, solo espero que en el buen sentido, sobre todo Smoke, no es ningún secreto que él no me tenía mucho aprecio los primeros días que estuvimos aquí, y no perdía la oportunidad de recordarme que era un Decepticon..."- *dice un poco nervioso, había logrado formar algo como una amistad con Smoke, y sinceramente no quería perder lo que habían logrado los dos*

Optimus: -"no puedes culparlo, él fue uno de los muchos jóvenes que creció en medio de la guerra, creo que si Alpha Trion no lo hubiera noqueado ocultando una de las llaves en su interior no hubiera sobrevivido al ataque en Iacon"- *dice con pesadez* -"ahora gano más experiencia pero en aquel entonces aún era inexperto, y fue testigo de muchas cosas cuando llego a la tierra, además, paso por algo similar que tu"- *le dice dejándolo confundido* -"al principio no les parecía tenerlo, llego en una capsula Decepticon y siendo novato actuaba de forma muy impulsiva, lo cual...creo explica porque hizo amistades peculiares primero, con el tiempo al igual que tú, se ganó la confianza de todos, hasta robando la forja de Solus Prime con Maria, solo para salvarme..."- *dice pensativo recordando esos días*

Knock Out: -"creo recordar que lo mencionaron una vez"- *dice haciendo memoria* -"es bueno saber que no fui el único"- *sonríe* -"y a pesar de todo, creo que hemos logrado avanzar desde ese entonces, o por lo menos eso me gusta pensar a mí, no recuerdo muy bien lo que es tener un verdadero amigo, en el Nemesis no podías exactamente hacer amigos, era muy difícil confiar en alguien completamente, el único en quien podía confiar era Breakdown, y él y yo no éramos exactamente amigos, por lo menos no solo eso..."- *sonríe un poco sonrojado*

Optimus: -"es la verdad, solo falta que confíes mas en ti mismo, eres más apreciado por todos, incluso los humanos te buscan también"- *le dice al verlo mejor, más animado, más alegre, a comparación de lo destrozado que este se encontraba* -"puedo imaginar cómo era todo en la Nemesis, incluso estando yo ahí como Orion Pax me di cuenta..."-

Knock Out: -"si, no era fácil estar ahí, supongo que esa es otra razón por la que me gustaba estar más en carreras en la tierra, para alejarme de todo eso... y de los gritos de Starscream, es en serio, ese Mech le hace honor a su nombre"- *dice con una mueca de dolor*

Optimus: -"he lidiado con Starscream muchas veces"- *dice tranquilo* -"no te tienes que preocupar por eso"- *le dice con total paz* -"pero también era impredecible era mejor procurar tenerlo vigilado cuando hacía falta"-

Knock Out: -"¿impredecible? impredecibles eran sus rabietas, a veces es peor que un Sparkling mimado"- *dice en broma mientras entran en la enfermería, hay debería estar lo necesario para cambiar su logo* -"hey Optimus"- *lo llama mientras busca lo que necesita* -"¿Cómo crees que reaccione Smokescreen? cuando vea mi logo cambiado..."-

Optimus: -"¿te preocupa su reacción?"- *dice mirando como algunos robots de servicio que parecía estar arreglando la farmacia para estar en buenas condiciones, como a Ratchet le gustaba* -"si esto te relaja no creo que lo tome a mal hace tiempo que sabe que cambiaste ¿porque?"-

Knock Out: -"mmm... como te dije antes, no quiero perder lo que hemos logrado, puede que al principio no nos lleváramos muy bien, pero logramos superar eso, ahora somos más unidos, y no quiero perder eso"- *sonríe un poco, recordando todo por lo que pasaron Smoke y él desde el principio, pero luego frunció el ceño al recordar algo* -"chatarra... el me vio actuar de esa manera en el set"- *suspira* -"debe de pensar que soy un tonto o algo peor..."- *dice triste*

Optimus: -"al contrario, él estaba a punto de venir en mi lugar"- *empieza a explicarle* -"todos se desconcertaron es cierto, también preocupados, Ratchet sabiendo el motivo al igual que yo, lo freno impidiéndole abandonar el show de preguntas, le pedí que se calmara, y lo hizo al ver que yo hablaría contigo, pero sé que no te dejara en paz hasta ver que estas más tranquilo, al igual que los demás"-

Knock Out: -"él... ¿quería venir a buscarme? ¿A ver cómo estaba? incluso sin saber el motivo de mi estado..."- *pregunta sorprendido, deteniendo un momento su búsqueda* -"nadie... se había preocupado por mi así... solo Breakdown, y Anica, pero es porque yo soy su guardián... no creí que Smoke se preocuparía así por mi... por un antiguo enemigo..."-

Optimus: -"para Anica eres un gran amigo no solo su guardián, te defendió de mí y de Ratchet aquella vez"- *le dice, recordando el mal comportamiento que tuvieron los mayores con Knock Out* -"pero es verdad, Smokescreen sabía que algo pasaba, y aserto, solo que él no sabe él por qué, como los demás"-

Knock Out: *baja la cabeza pensativo, preparando todos los instrumentos y materiales* -"crees... ¿crees que debería contarles? ¿Lo de Breakdown y yo? sin duda van a querer saber que me paso haya atrás, y la única forma de decirles es contándoles... pero... lo he mantenido en secreto tanto tiempo que... ¿Optimus que debo hacer?"- *pregunta volteando a verlo, pidiéndole con la mirada que lo ayudara, lo guiara por el camino a seguir*

Optimus: -"diles cuando estés listos, es un tema aun delicado para ti, cuando comprendan entenderán, una señal de que les preocupas"- *le dice con toda calma para que se relajara*

Knock Out: *suspira* -"cuando esté listo... a veces me pregunto si algún día lo estaré..."- *dice para sí mismo* -"muy bien, ya tengo todo listo para el cambio, pero necesitare tu ayuda un poco si no te molesta Optimus"- *voltea a verlo, queriendo cambiar de tema*

Optimus: *entiende la indirecta y asiente* -"seguiré tus instrucciones"- *dice tranquilo* -"¿comenzamos?"-

Knock Out: -"claro, necesito que sostengas esto justo aquí..."-

-Durante los próximos minutos estuvieron cambiando el logo Decepticon de Knock Out por el logo Autobot, y de paso quitar cualquier otro rastro de los Decepticons que quedara en Knock Out, decidieron que una vez que terminara el Show le pedirían a Ratchet para que cambiara su señal de Decepticon a Autobot y para que ajustara su com. Link. Para que se pudiera comunicar con los demás, sin darse cuenta había pasado mucho tiempo, solo dejaron su charla cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió-

Ratchet: -"entonces aquí estaban"- *dice entrando por la puerta seguido de Maria quien parecía que venía burlándose del bot* -"deja ese asunto"-

Maria: -"de todos modos Ultra Magnus quiere que los revises ya que todos terminaron peor que en el juego de Jenga"- *se ríe* -"oh... tío Optimus, Knock Out ¿Qué están haciendo?"-

Optimus: -"teníamos que resolver algunos asuntos"- *dice tranquilo"-

Maria: -"de lo que se perdieron, el doc. Tuvo que trabajar codo a codo con Starscream a causa de un reto"-

Ratchet: -"nada grato"- *dice cruzándose de brazos* -"duda, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?"-

Knock Out: -"siento pena por ti"- *dice en broma* y estábamos arreglando unos asuntos pendientes"- *dice con una sonrisa, moviéndose para mostrarles su nuevo logo* -"¿qué opinan?"- *pregunta, aunque no lo crean, un poco tímido*

Maria: -"¡wow!"-

Ratchet: -"cambiaste tu logo"- *dice sorprendido*

Maria: -"¡hasta te habías tardado! Ya incluso pensaba en congelarte ese logo para arrancártelo de tu cuerpo, habría sido bien... pero Bee y Smoke me hubieran regañado"-

Ratchet: -"no los culparía realmente"-

Optimus: -"Knock Out oficialmente es uno de los nuestros"- *dice calmado al ver a Knock Out más relajado*

Knock Out: *sonríe más tranquilo al ver que sus reacciones no eran negativas* -"je gracias, aunque aún hay algunas cosas por hacer, de hecho, necesitamos tu ayuda con eso Ratchet"- *dice viéndolo, luego voltea a ver a Maria* -"hey Maria, ¿puedes ir a decirle a los demás que estoy bien? sé que mi comportamiento de antes los dejo un poco confundidos..."-

Maria: -"esta de más decirlo, sirve que calmo las aguas que Smoke no ha dejado en paz a Bee preguntándole si sabe algo y está igual que nosotros"- *se encoge de hombros empezando a alejarse* -"además es karma porque Bee se aguantaba la risa al ver como en uno de los retos a Smoke se le metió un hielo en sus articulaciones y no fue culpa mía"-

Ratchet: *ve que se aleja y niega* -"¿que necesitas Knock Out? antes de que esa humana loca vuelva"-

Knock Out: *ríe un poco* -"se nota que le tienes mucho cariño"- *dice en broma* -"primero quería agradecerte, Optimus ya me conto que Smoke iba a venir por mí, pero que tú lo detuviste, gracias, no estoy seguro de que hubiera podido decirle lo que me pasaba..."- *dice un poco triste*

Ratchet: -"Smokescreen es joven, es peor que un sparkling cuando quiere, dudo que pudiera de todos modos manejar la situación a menos que le dijeras, era mejor que Optimus viniera, sinceramente yo tampoco soy bueno en esos temas"-

Optimus: -"lo pasado se queda en el pasado"- *comenta tranquilo* -"en su momento indicado lo sabrá como los demás, un tema delicado se debe tocar cuando aquel que guarda el secreto esté listo para dejarlo salir"-

Ratchet: -"como siempre sabes que decir Prime"- *dice con calma* -"como sea se entretuvo el novato al final con ese hielo como dijo Maria, ahora por culpa de ese reto debo ayudar a preparar el aceite seguramente"- *dice cruzándose de brazos*

Knock Out: -"¿Aceite? ¿Para un baño de aceite?"- *pregunta curioso e interesado* -"¿qué paso exactamente en el show?"-

Ratchet: -"hicieron el mismo reto que Rodrigo y Jack con agua fría, pero para que accedieran tuvieron que prometerle un baño de aceite"- *dice molesto* -"Arcee lo libro bien, pero Smokescreen acabo con un hielo en sus articulaciones"-

Optimus: -"incluso hubo más retos"-

Ratchet: -"si me volveré loco por esos retos extraños un día de estos"- *musita estirándose* -"hasta Fernanda y Anica se fueron a dormir"-

Knock Out: -"veré si logro convencer a Smoke que me deje acompañarlo en el baño de aceite..."- *dice para sí mismo, pero luego se sonroja un poco y dice rápidamente* -"¡me refiero a luego! ¡Luego de que él salga! ¡No me voy a meter con él en la bañera ni nada!"- *dice nervioso aun con el sonrojo*

Ratchet: *lo ve confundido pero no le da demasiada importancia* -"como sea sinceramente no me interesa que hagas en el baño de aceite, mientras no me den trabajo de más por culpa de un descuido, ya tuve con Megatron burlándose todo el tiempo de los retos"-

Optimus: -"viejo amigo, te dejas llevar demasiado por las reacciones de Megatron"-

Ratchet: -"no puedo evitarlo cuando solo se la pasa diciendo tonterías"- *musita* -"bien yo me retiro luego me relatan cómo reaccionan los demás al cambio de logo, porque dudo que tengas algo más que debamos cambiar"- *dice para salir de la enfermería*

Knock Out: -"¡Ratchet espera!"- *lo llama* -"de hecho si necesitamos tu ayuda, necesitamos cambiar mi señal y mi com. Link."- *explica*

Ratchet: -"te habías tardado en pedirlo finalmente en vez de balbucear como tonto"- *dice con calma sacando el equipo que necesitaría*

Optimus: -"yo debo inspeccionar que todo siga en buen estado..."-

Ratchet: -"solo que los Wrecrers no hagan una estupidez estoy cansado de lidiar con las bromas de Wheeljack y Bulkhead"-

Knock Out: *se ríe un poco* -"agradece que aún no han destruido nada, la reputación de eso dos son muy bien conocidas"- *dice riendo*

Optimus: -"lo tendré en cuenta, volveré pronto a ver cómo les va"- *dice tranquilo saliendo de la enfermería*

Ratchet: -"bien dejando de lado el asunto de los Wrecrers, quédate quieto"- *ordena listo para empezar a trabajar*

Knock Out: *se acuesta para dejar a Ratchet trabajar* -"de nuevo gracias, por detener a Smoke... aunque aún me cuesta creer que el quería venir a buscarme"- *dice sonrojándose un poco*

Ratchet: -"con lo impulsivo que es a mí no me sorprende tanto, ese actúa luego piensa"- *dice con calma empezando la operación de cambio de señal, pasando de una señal Decepticon a una señal Autobot"-

Knock Out: -"es verdad que es muy impulsivo, pero es su naturaleza, ya lo viste como sparkling"- *dice riendo* -"¿te imaginarias a Smoke actuando como, no sé, Magnus?"-

Ratchet: *trata de imaginarlo pero niega* -"son raras las ocasiones que es así, en este momento no recuerdo ninguna, pero ha madurado mucho con el tiempo, solo que aún es muy ruidoso"-

Knock Out: -"es verdad que ha madurado, recuerdo los videos que vi de cuando llego a la tierra"- *dice pensativo* -"aunque creo que el cambio fue más notorio luego de que destruyeran su antigua base"- *dice y luego voltea a ver a Ratchet* -"lo siento por cierto"- *dice avergonzado* -"me pregunto que habrá pasado con Smoke para hacerlo madurar así en el tiempo que se estuvieron escondiendo..."-

Ratchet: -"pregúntale a Maria, por lo visto Optimus se quedó a evitar que nos siguieran y ellos volvieron a la base y en todo ese tiempo los tres se escondieron juntos, Optimus mal herido así que los que salían eran Maria y Smokescreen así que si quieres respuestas, pregúntale directamente a Smoke o a Maria en última instancia"- *comenta logrando cambiar el com. Link de Knock Out* -"ya está..."-

Knock Out: *se levanta- gracias Ratch ¿Qué dices si utilizo mi nuevo com. para avisarle a Optimus que terminamos?"- *pregunta con una sonrisa*

Ratchet: -"adelante inténtalo es una forma de probarlo"-

Knock Out: *sonríe y lleva uno un digito a uno de sus audios* -"¿Optimus? aquí Knock Out ¿me recibes?"- *pregunta por el com. Link*

Optimus: *se detiene escuchando el mensaje respondiendo rápidamente* -"aquí Optimus Prime, veo que Ratchet hizo un excelente trabajo Knock Out"-

Ratchet: -"¿funciono?"- *pregunta mirando a Knock Out con calma*

Knock Out: *ve a Ratchet y asiente* -"un gran trabajo como siempre, aunque no se debe esperar menos del gran jefe medicó Autobot"- *le dice a Optimus por el com. Link. Al mismo tiempo que le sonreía a Ratchet*

Ratchet: -"claro, por algo soy medicó"- *dice con calma*

Optimus: -"maravillosa noticia admito, debo volver a mis deberes, Optimus fuera"- *dice cortando comunicación*

Ratchet: -"bien ahora que estas listos vas a querer ir a dar la noticia supongo"- *dice aburrido como si fuera algo cotidiano*

Knock Out: -"así es…"- *dice y se ve un poco nerviosos* -"quieres... ¿quieres acompañarme? para que veas sus reacciones, tal vez te rías un rato..."-

Ratchet: -"reírme un rato... si ¿porque no? será divertido ver las reacciones de algunos, eso sí, Miko reaccionara como Maria por algo hicieron su famoso grupo "Fuerza M""-

Knock Out: -"me lo puedo imaginar, bueno vamos"- *dice saliendo de la enfermería, con Ratchet siguiéndolo* -"¿dónde crees que estén los demás? ¿En la sala?"-*-pregunta caminando*

Ratchet: -"dispersos o descansando, algunos quedaron agotados, el show se alargó demasiado"- *dice tranquilo*

Knock Out: -"entiendo..."- *dice pensativo y justo en ese momento pasan al frente de la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento, y escuchan ruido que viene de dentro de ella* -"parece que no todos estaban cansados, o por lo menos no lo suficiente como para no entrenar"- *comenta*

Ratchet: -"mientras no se estén peleando como usualmente hacen"- *dice pensativo recordando como acabo el show*

-Al entrar al lugar vieron como Wheeljack pelea de forma brava con Ultra Magnus, un entrenamiento que servía más como un desquite para el Wrecrer por lo ocurrido en el último reto-

Bulkhead: *sonríe como si fuera lo más cotidiano* -"vamos Wheeljack, Magnus pueden hacerlo mejor"-

Ratchet: -"mejor no los alientes"- *interrumpe entrando con Knock Out*

Ultra Magnus: -"doctor ¿qué hace por aquí?"-

Wheeljack: -"además de interrumpir mi triunfo definitivo sobre Magnus obviamente"- *dice cruzándose de brazos*

Knock Out: -"oh nada, solo estábamos de paso y quisimos asegurarnos de que no se estuvieran matando unos a otros"- *dice tranquilo, moviéndose deliberadamente para dejar a la vista su logo* -"¿y ustedes que cuentan?"- *sonríe*

Bulkhead: -"wow ¿te cambiaron la insignia?"- *pregunta sorprendido* -"no se ve tan mal"-

Wheeljack: -"al fin luces algo bueno además de presumir tu pintura nueva"- *dice alzando el pulgar, se estaba burlando pero de buen modo*

Ultra Magnus: -"dado el caso, bienvenido oficialmente soldado"- *le dice tan apacible como siempre*

Knock Out: -"ja ja"- *ríe sarcásticamente por la broma de Wheeljack* -"y gracias, siento que ya estoy donde debería estar"- *sonríe* -"por cierto ¿por qué están entrenando ahora? por lo que me dijo Ratchet creí que estarían descansando"- *dice un poco confundido y curioso*

Wheeljack: -"en el último reto terminamos cayendo al suelo"-

Bulkhead: -"no es nuestra culpa"-

Wheeljack: -"y Magnus se enojó porque yo le caí encima, y me termino tumbando al suelo, y lo rete para quedar más parejos"-

Ultra Magnus: -"solo es entrenamiento rutinario Wheeljack"-

Wheeljack: -"da lo mismo quedamos demasiado parejos, pero debemos seguir para no oxidarnos"- *dice tranquilo*

Ratchet: *niega*

Knock Out: -"¿no se cansan de pelear ustedes dos?"- *pregunta cruzándose de brazos* -"lo juro, parecen una vieja pareja de sparkmates"- *dice y sonríe tratando de aguantar la risa por las reacciones de Wheeljack y Magnus*

Bulkhead: *ve que ambos le apuntaban con los cañones a Knock Out* -"vamos no se lo tomen tan mal el comentario al rojito solo le pareció divertido"-

Ratchet: -"además tiene razón se la pasan peleando creí que eso era asunto arreglado cuando enfrentaron a Predaking en el laboratorio de Shockwave"-

Wheeljack: -"eso es cierto, pero es difícil dejar de lado mucho tiempo de diferencias, además es divertido hacer que Ultra Magnus muerda el metal frio"-

Ultra Magnus: -"eso quisieras..."-

Knock Out: *controla su risa y los ve* -"¿lo ven? esos comentarios solo afirman mi comentario"- *dice con una sonrisa* -"y bueno, los dejo, voy a ver a los demás, quiero mostrarles mi logo"- *dice rápidamente y se da la vuelta, tratando de salir antes de que lo atrapen los dos muy molestos mechs*

Ratchet: *sale corriendo junto a Knock asegurándose de estar lejos de los Wrecrers* -"me harás creer que te gusta desafiar a la muerte"- *dice cruzándose de brazos*

Knock Out: *le sonríe a Ratchet de forma inocente* -"que te puedo decir, me gusta la adrenalina"- *dice riendo un poco* -"jeje ¿dónde crees que estén los otros?"- *dice mientras siguen caminando por el pasillo*

Ratchet: -"con suerte, no muy lejos"- *dice siguiéndolo*

Knock Out: -"¿revisamos en la cocina? tal vez a alguien le dio hambre después del show"- *sugiere*

Ratchet: -"si ¿porque no?"- *avanza rápido escuchando pasos no muy lejanos acercándose a la cocina, era Arcee seguida de los humanos* -"Arcee ¿qué tal todo?"-

Arcee: -"bien, los humanos hacen menos aburridos el almuerzo"-

Miko: -"¿y ustedes que estaban haciendo?"-

Jack: -"si vienen a alimentarse de energon no los culpo, a cualquiera le abre el apetito después de un show tan largo"- *dice comiendo un sándwich junto a Raf y Rodrigo*

Raf: -"si gustan sírvanse, Bee no tarda en venir"- *dice tranquilo*

Knock Out: *se encoge de hombros* -"claro, porque no, un poco de energon nunca cae mal ¿quieres Ratchet?"- *pregunta girando lo necesario para dejar su logo a la vista de los demás*

Ratchet: -"si porque n…"- *se interrumpe por un grito* -"¡¿ahora qué?!"-

Miko: -"¡tiene el logo autobot!"- *grita señalando a Knock Out llamando la atención de todos que se acercan curiosos a ver* -"¡wow!"-

Rodrigo: -"vaya y pensar que hace un tiempo nos la pasábamos peleando cuando me cole a la Nemesis, ahora somos del mismo bando"-

Raf: -"¡grandioso! ¡Es como si..! Si fuera oficial ¿no?"-

Jack: *asiente* -"eso mismo ¿quién más lo sabe? ¿A qué hora cambiaste de logo?"-

Arcee: -"impresionaste a los humanos"- *dice tranquila*

Knock Out: *sonríe y ríe un poco mientras busca un cubo de energon para él y para Ratchet* -"lo cambie mientras ustedes estaban en el show, con la ayuda de Optimus, y hasta ahora lo saben todos menos Anica, Fer, Bee y Smoke… y los Cons y Predaking claro..."- *le entrega un cubo a Ratchet* -"aún tengo que encontrar a las chicas, y a Bee y Smoke para contarles"-

Raf: -"pues Bumblebee dijo que vendría pronto para acá, de Smokescreen no sabemos nada desde el show"-

Miko: -"a Megatron y sus payasos no les importara un comino que cambiaras de logo, y creo que Predaking igual"- *dice con calma* -"o eso creo yo"-

Jack: -"o Megatron le disparara"-

Miko: -"también"- *se ríe*

Arcee: *se encoge de hombros*

Ratchet: -"y las dos niñas amantes de las locuras se fueron a dormir, ya se estaban durmiendo al final del show, más Fernanda..."-

Knock Out: -"entiendo, entonces les contare a Ani y a Fer mañana, a Smoke lo buscare luego"- *dice tomando un poco de su energon* -"y espera a que Bee llegue para contarle"- *en ese momento se abre la puerta de la cocina* -"hablando del diablo..."- *dice al ver quien llego*

Bumblebee: -"¿disculpa?"- *pregunta curioso notando el eufórico ambiente* -"¿me he perdido de algo?"- *pregunta confundido*

Knock Out: *no le dice nada a Bee, solo sonríe y se mueve para mostrarle sus logo, tomando con calma su energon*

Bumblebee: *se confunde por su actitud, más de lo usual pero entiende porque al fijarse mejor en él, específicamente en el logo* -"¿dejaste el logo Decepticon de lado? wow realmente te habías tardado"- *dice cruzándose de brazos* -"bienvenido"-

Knock Out: -"lamento la tardanza"- *dice con una sonrisa* -"y gracias, ahora me siento mejor"- *termina su energon y deja su cubo vacío en una mesa* -"por cierto ¿sabes dónde está Smoke?"-

Bumblebee: -"oh cierto casi lo olvidaba"- *dice para sí mismo*

Arcee: -"¿qué cosa?"-

Miko: -"¿se lo comió Predaking?"-

Bumblebee: *se ríe negando* -"claro que no, pero acabo de recordar que Smokescreen buscaba a Knock Out al terminar el show, eres más escurridizo de lo que pareces pues estuve un rato buscándote con él pero decidí tomar un descanso"- *dice con calma*

Knock Out: -"¿está buscándome?"- *dice sorprendido, y sin darse cuenta se sonroja un poco* -"pensé que olvidaría lo que paso rápidamente..."-

Bumblebee: -"por lo visto no"-

Arcee: -"yo que tú le decía donde estas o acaba topándose con Predaking o metiéndose a territorio Decepticon sin darse cuenta"- *comenta con calma*

Miko: -"por cierto ¿qué paso allá eh?"- *pregunta* -"te viste triste"-

Jack: -"¡Miko!"- *la calla*

Knock Out: *se pone un poco nervioso* -"eh... yo..."- *suspira tratando de calmarse* -"no estoy listo para contarlo aun... pero les prometo que les diré todo... solo que no ahora..."- *luego se da la vuelta para salir antes de que alguien pueda decir algo* -"mejor voy a buscar a Smoke antes de que se meta en problemas, nos vemos luego ¡adiós!"- *dice para luego salir rápidamente*

Ratchet: *solo ve como este sale corriendo y le da un sorbo a su cubo de energon* -"a veces actúa tan extraño"-

Jack: -"y tú fuiste imprudente"- *le regaña a Miko*

Miko: -"¿yo? por favor... es más que obvio que algo le pasa"-

Rodrigo: -"algo delicado como para no comentarlo, lo entiendo... hay temas de los que no me gusta contar"- *dice con toda calma*

Arcee: -"mientras no tengamos líos"-

Raf: -"yo lo dudo"- *comenta no muy confiado*

Knock Out: *sale corriendo, queriendo alejarse de la cocina lo más que pueda, pero justo cuando cruza una esquina se encuentra de golpe con alguien que venía corriendo también, lo que hizo que los dos cayeran, la otra persona encima de él* -"urg..."- *se queja de dolor y abre su óptica para ver con quien choco, y se sonrojo de golpe, sobre él estaba Smoke, pero eso no fue lo que causo su sonrojo, sino que Smoke estaba tan cerca que con solo moverse un centímetro sus labios terminarían tocándose, por esa razón es que se quedó de piedra, al igual que Smoke, ninguno se podía mover, y él estaba tan rojo como su pintura, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Optimus venia llegando por otro pasillo curiosamente este no venía solo, pues Maria se lo había topado y le seguía de cerca*

Maria: *parpadea mirando la escena frente a ella* -"wowowow... no sabía que ustedes dos eran novios ¡¿Cuándo nos iban a decir?!"- *dice tomándoles una foto*

Optimus: *reprime una risa* -"Maria por favor, trata de controlarte"- *le pide acercándose al par al ver que estaban en shock, más al verlos ahí* -"¿necesitan ayuda?"-

Smokescreen: -"ehmn pues...ehh...yo..."- *tartamudea sin saber que decir o hacer*

Knock Out: *esta tan nervioso que no puede decir nada, solo voltea a ver a Optimus, tratando de no mover mucho la cabeza, no se quería arriesgar, pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada*

Optimus: -"deja te ayudo"- *dice cargando a Smokescreen quien aún tartamudeaba nervioso* -"¿están bien?"-

Smokescreen: -"eehmn... ¿define bien?"- *pregunta cohibido por lo recién ocurrido* -"l-o siento iba corriendo y..."-

Maria: -"y casi se besan"-

Smokescreen: -"¡Maria!"-

Knock Out: *se levanta del suelo con la ayuda de Optimus, viendo a todos lados menos a Smoke* -"n-no, no hay problema..."- *dice nerviosos, aun con un sonrojo en su cara, solo que ya no tan oscuro como antes* -"yo también iba corriendo... fue culpa de los dos... lo siento..."-

Smokescreen: -"si bueno yo..."- *dice jugando con sus dedos nervioso*

Optimus: -"tranquilos los dos"- *les dice calmándolos* -"solo fue un accidente, no tienen que preocuparse demasiado..."-

Maria: -"solo de la vergüenza que pasaron jejeje"-

Knock Out: -"Maria por favor para..."- *le pide avergonzado, cubriendo su cara con sus manos, y sin darse cuenta dejo a la vista su logo* -"que vergüenza..."-

Smokescreen: -"discúlpala ella es..."- *dice pero en eso nota el logo* -"wow ¿cambiaste tu logo decepticon? ¿Por el autobot?"- *pregunta sorprendido sin poder evitar sonreír*

Maria: -"¿aún no sabías? creo eres el último en saber"- *se ríe*

Optimus: -"no hace mucho Knock Out hizo el cambio"-

Knock Out:*sonríe un poco, olvidando un poco su vergüenza* -"si, lo cambien mientras estaban en el Show, y aun me falta mostrárselo a Ani y a Fer, pero de los bots si eras el único que faltaba, por eso es que había salido a buscarte"- *dice y se gira para poder verlo, pero lo que no sabía era que Smoke se había acercado para ver el logo mejor, por lo que cuando se giró volvieron a chocar y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero Smoke lo agarro por la cintura para evitar que se callera, y por reflejos Knock lo abrazo por el cuello, quedando al final los dos abrazados, de nuevo muy cerca uno del otro y congelados por la impresión*

Maria: *parpadea aguantándose la risa* -"jajajajajaja"- *no lo logro* -"jajaja si vieran sus caras jajajajajaja"-

Optimus: *toma a Maria esperando que así se calme, no funciono, solo se rio más fuerte* -"Maria por favor contrólate..."-

Maria: -"no puedo evitarlo parecen esas imágenes de enamorados que luego aparecen en los teatros de drama jajajajajaja"-

Smokescreen: -"eeeehh"- *se pone nervioso mirando a otro lado ayudándolo a quedar mejor incorporado* -"ehmn yo l-lo siento no era... que torpe soy"- *se golpea la frente* -"no volverá a pasar lo juro eeehh"-

Maria: -"¿y si solo se besan?"-

Smokescreen: -"¡Maria ya!"- *contesta nervioso*

Knock Out: *se vuelve a cubrir la cara por la vergüenza, y le dice a Smoke, sus palabras un poco amortiguadas por sus manos* -"n-no importa, solo olvídalo"- *dice nervioso* -"vaya día..."-

Smokescreen: *sonríe nervioso* -"bueno a decir verdad eeh yo..."- *dice un poco apenado*

Maria: -"hmn... esto va para largo, a menos que..."- *murmura sonriendo para ponerse detrás de Knock Out con toda calma mirando como Smokescreen aun shockeado trataba de disculparse, niega con calma y se prepara para hacer crear un viento helado* -"tres, dos, uno... ahora"- *murmura para sí empujando con ayuda de un fuerte viento a Knock Out que cayo siendo sostenido apenas por Smokescreen, a duras penas, pero aun no a tiempo, pues terminaron chocando sus labios por culpa de este* -"¡bingo!"-

Smokescreen: *se queda estático de la impresión por lo repentino que fue, sonrojándose violentamente de sobre manera*

Optimus: -"Maria"- *se cruza de brazos mirando a la joven, sabiendo que ella había gastado la broma*

Maria: -"¿que hice?"- *hace pucheros*

Knock Out: *se queda estático por el shock, tan rojo como su pintura, y no se ha separado ya que aún no sale de su asombro, aunque, Smoke tampoco lo ha hecho, nadie se dio cuenta de que los Wreckers venían por un pasillo, ya habían terminado su entrenamiento*

Wheeljack: -"y por eso yo le dije..."- *se detiene ante la escena frotándose los ópticos* -"por Primus... el novato es un don juan"-

Bulkhead: -"¿qué pasa aquí?"- *pregunta sorprendido*

Ultra Magnus: -"una mala broma o una muestra de afecto entre dos mech"- *dice con toda calma restándole importancia, es decir que le daba igual el asunto*

Smokescreen: *se logra separar y parpadea en shock* -"¡l-l-los Wrecrers!"-

Maria: -"¿verdad que salieron adorables? tome video"- *dice feliz mostrando la cámara*

Knock Out: -"¡Maria!"- *grita molesto, tratando de atraparla, pero ella logra esquivarlo* -"dame esa cámara, y ni creas que no sé qué fuiste tú quien me empujo"- *dice molesto, tratando de atraparla, esta concentrándose en el enojo, ya que sabe qué sino sentirá tanta vergüenza como para que sus sistemas fallen*

Maria: -"¡no te doy nada! ¡Para mí que el besito te gusto!"- *replica mientras sale huyendo de Knock Out, mientras Smokescreen está hecho ovillo en un rincón junto a Wheeljack y Bulkhead"-

Ultra Magnus: -"¿debo preguntar?"-

Optimus: *niega* -"es mejor pasar desapercibido y ayudar si hace falta"- *dice con calma mirando la escena*

Knock Out: *gruñe sintiendo como se sonroja, aun tratando de atrapar a Maria* -"¡vuelve haca!"- *le grita molesto mientras la perseguía, pasando ambos al lado de un confundido Bee, quien había ido a ver que era todo el escandalo*

Bumblebee: -"¿Knock Out que pasa y...?"- *nota algo más* -"¿porque persigues a Maria?"-

Wheeljack: -"les hizo una broma"- *dice sin dar muchos detalles mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza de Smokescreen como si fuera un niño pequeño"-

Maria: *sigue corriendo feliz de la vida* -"¡Esto debo mostrárselo a Anica y Fer cuando despierten!"- *exclama feliz como si hubiera ganado la lotería*

Knock Out: -"¡claro que no! ¡Regresa aquí!"- *grita molesto, aun persiguiendola, sin darse cuenta de que Maria estaba haciéndolo girar para volver a donde están los demás, mas específicamente a donde esta Smoke*

Maria: -"¡vamos atrápame!"- *le grita ignorando las amenazas en su contra* -"¡Smoke atrápame!"- *este por inercia alza la vista al escucha su nombre para ver a Maria colarse cerca de donde esta*

Knock Out: *se da cuenta muy tarde de a dónde estaba corriendo y por la velocidad a la que iba no le da tiempo a parar por lo que termino tropezando, cayendo encima de Smoke... y sus labios se unieron de nuevo*

Bumblebee: *abre la boca estupefacto* -"...eso no lo vi venir"- *admite sorprendido ante la escena* -"¿Smoke... y Knock Out están saliendo? ¿Cuándo nos iban a decir?"-

Maria: *se estaba muriendo desde su escondite por la escena* -"jejeje oh vaya salío mejor de lo que esperaba"- *musita feliz de la vida*

-Bulkhead y Wheeljack al ser los más cercanos ayudan entre los dos a levantar a Knock Out y de paso, alejarlo un poco de Smokescreen quien estaba rojo y shockeado por el nuevo beso-

Ultra Magnus: -"creo es mejor que todos nos dispersemos"- *dice ante la incomodidad del momento* -"esta broma fue demasiado lejos... niña"- *dice mirando a la responsable de tal momento bochornoso*

Optimus: *niega cruzándose de brazos*

Maria: -"aaahh ¿lo siento?"-

Knock Out: *esta tan rojo como su pintura, aunque no se neta mucho, ya que está cubriendo su cara con sus manos, dejando que Bulkhead lo guie para alejarlo de los demás* -"que vergüenza... ¿cómo voy a verlo a la cara ahora?"- *pregunta avergonzado pero a la vez preocupado*

Bulkhead: -"háblale con normalidad, si ve que no te afecta también se le pasara la vergüenza"- *dice una vez lejos del sitio del "crimen"*

Wheeljack: -"no creo que eso ayude mucho Bulk, además Smokescreen es como un niño, no lo olvidara en un buen rato y por lo visto"- *dice dándole una fuerte palmada a Knock Out* -"el tampoco"-

Knock Out: -"ug..."- *se queja por la vergüenza* -"necesito ir a acostarme... muchas emociones para un día..."- *dice para sí mismo*

Wheeljack: -"haz lo que quieras, eso sí, ve pensando mínimo en una disculpa porque por lo que sea accidente o no, quedaste como el responsable"- *dice divertido*

Bulkhead: -"y nosotros no diremos nada, además Smokescreen de pena no hablara, Bee es de confianza, Optimus y Ultra Magnus ni que decir, la única que si lo dudo, es Maria, pero tendrá demasiado sueño para hacerlo ahora"- *dice como si nada*

Knock Out: *suspira* -"me disculpare con el mañana, dudo mucho que quiera hablar conmigo ahora... y si Maria dice algo se las verá conmigo"- *dice molesto, luego vuelve a suspirar* -"bueno, me iré a recargar, mañana será un día interesante..."- *comenta yendo a su habitación*

Wheeljack: -"pobre me da pena su situación"- *dice con calma mientras Bulkhead solo se encoge de hombros sin saber que decir, realmente fue un día largo para todos*

 **Y eso es todo!**

 **Aquí terminamos este cap.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, las cosas se ponen interesantes ¿que pasara al siguiente día?**

 **Lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo de, Tras Bambalinas: Una Entrevista de Otro Mundo!**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Holi!**

 **Aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo cap. Y no los molesto mas, los dejo para que puedan leer el cap.**

 **Disfruten!**

 **-"…"- habla normal.**

 **-…- pensamientos.**

 ***…* lo que está pasando.**

 _En el capítulo anterior:_

 _Knock Out: *suspira* -"me disculpare con el mañana, dudo mucho que quiera hablar conmigo ahora... y si Maria dice algo se las verá conmigo"- *dice molesto, luego vuelve a suspirar* -"bueno, me iré a recargar, mañana será un día interesante..."- *comenta yendo a su habitación*_

 _Wheeljack: -"pobre me da pena su situación"- *dice con calma mientras Bulkhead solo se encoge de hombros sin saber que decir, realmente fue un día largo para todos*_

 **Capítulo Veintiuno**

-A la mañana siguiente Anica se despertó con un gran bostezo y vio que Fer estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta a su lado, al principio estaba confundida por verla, pero luego recordó que apenas termino el show Fer cayó al suelo dormida y ella tuvo que llevarla a su habitación, y debe ser estaba tan cansada se terminó quedando dormida en la cama de Fer sin darse cuenta-

Anica: -"vaya... ese show sí que me canso, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando me quede dormida..."- *luego voltea a ver a Fer* -"bueno ya que ya estoy aquí... la puedo despertar para ir a desayunar"- *se acerca a sacudir un poco a Fer* -"Fer... despierta chica, ya es de mañana..."-

Fernanda: *ronca y se hace ovillo con toda calma* -"cinco minutos más por piedad..."- *suplica adormilada, sin ganas de despertar*

Anica: -"no chica, es hora de despertar"- *dice con voz dulce, como madre despertando a su hija un día de clases* -"vamos, es hora de desayunar, hare tu favorito..."- *dice con voz cantarina*

Fernanda: *abre los ojos en shock y sonríe sentándose de golpe con el cabello revuelto y enmarañado por recién despertar* -"¡HOT CAKES!"-

Anica: *se ríe, tanto por la reacción de Fer y por su cabello* -"jeje bien, vamos a arreglarnos y luego vamos a desayunar, menos mal que tengo ropa en tu cuarto, igual que tú tienes en el mío"- *dice con calma, bajando de la cama* -"¿de quién crees que debería ir hoy? de Magnus, Smoke, Optimus, Arcee, Ratchet o Knock?"- *dice refiriéndose a sus camisas personalizadas*

Fernanda: -"ni idea, podrías ir de Knock Out o de Ratchet para fastidiar al doc. Un rato"- *dice tranquila* -"yo iré de Wheeljack ¿tienes mi repuesto de esa ropa aquí verdad?"- *dice levantándose adormilada*

Anica: -"claro ¿es tu habitación recuerdas?"- *dice riendo un poco* -"ya la lave, está en tu armario ¿te importa si uso el baño primero?"- *pregunta sacando las camisa de Knock y la de Ratchet* -"¿cual me pongo?"-

Fernanda: -"¿es mi cuarto?"- *mira alrededor y se sacude* -"¿cómo llegue aquí? solo recuerdo que me dormí y ya"- *dice en shock pero se repone rápidamente* -"hmn... usa la de Ratchet quiero fastidiarlo un rato...además mi baño es tu baño ándale pásale con confianza"-

Anica: -"jeje gracias"- *dice con una sonrisa, guardando la camisa de Knock y dejando la de Ratchet afuera* -"no tardo mucho, mientras puedes ir arreglando tu cabello un poco"- *ríe un poco*

Fernanda: *se ve en un espejo cercano, ignorando que su cabello es un desastre natural* -"... ¿qué tiene de malo?"-

Anica: -"jaja hay niña, no tienes remedio"- *dice riendo, entrando al baño* -"por cierto, yo te traje a tu cuarto, te desmayaste apenas termino el show"- *grita desde dentro del baño, respondiendo la pregunta anterior de Fer*

Fernanda: *hace boquita de pez mientras se ve en el espejo* -"eso resuelve todo..."- *murmura y lo único que hace es ponerse algo parecido a una gorra, ni siquiera pasándose un peine encima* -"...ya está"-

 **-Mientras en la habitación de Knock Out-**

Knock Out: *se despierta de recarga lentamente, se levanta de su cama un poco desorientado estirando sus articulaciones, pero se detiene de golpe al recordar todo lo que paso ayer, sonrojándose y cubriendo su cara con sus manos* -"¿cómo se supone que lo veré a la cara?"- *pregunta para sí mismo, pero en ese momento llaman a su puerta* -"¿quién es?"-

Bumblebee: -"somos nosotros, Wheeljack, Optimus y yo Bee"- *le dice desde el otro lado* -"¿podemos pasar?"-

Knock Out: *suspira para calmarse* -"claro, pasen"- *dice abriendo la puerta tratando de sonreír, aunque se notaba que era falsa* -"¿les ofrezco algo?"- *pregunta tratando de bromear, aunque le salió con poco humor*

Wheeljack: -"buen intento pero hasta yo sé que ni pudiste recargar bien anoche"- *dice cruzándose de brazos* -"de hecho veníamos a ver si estabas bien, pero por lo visto no"-

Knock Out: *suspira y se sienta en su cama, no se había visto aun, pero podía imaginar que se veía cansado, Wheeljack tenía razón, apenas y había podido dormir anoche* -"no sé que voy a hacer ¿cómo voy a verlo a la cara ahora? ¿Qué le voy a decir?"- *suspira* ¿por qué esto tenía que pasar justo ahora? ya tenía suficiente con los de Beakdown..."- *dice en voz baja para sí mismo*

Bumblebee: -"pero Knock Out"-

Optimus: *se acerca a Knock Out con toda calma llamando su atención* -"esto no es solamente por el incidente de ayer ¿no es así?"-

Wheeljack: -"eeehmn ¿Prime? ¿De que estas hablando?"-

Knock Out: *ve a Optimus un poco confundido, sin entender a qué se refería... o bueno, tenía una idea de a qué se refería, pero no quería aceptarla* -"yo... yo no..."- *trata de decir que no entendía a qué se refiere, pero Optimus no lo dejo terminar*

Optimus: -"en otras circunstancias, este accidente como lo llamaremos a lo ocurrido, no te preocuparía de la forma que tratas de disimular"-

Wheeljack: *ve a Bumblebee* -"¿entiendes algo de lo que dicen?"-

Bumblebee: -"sinceramente no, yo solo venía a decirle que ya hable con Maria para que se disculpara más tarde"-

Knock Out: *ve a Optimus preocupado* -"Optimus yo... sé a qué te refieres pero... no... No lo puedo aceptar... no puede estar pasándome..."- *se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos y sin que él se diera cuenta unas lágrimas estaban cayendo de sus ópticos* -"no puedo traicionar a Breakdown así... no estoy listo para dejarlo atrás..."-

-Esa confesión dejo a Bumblebee y Wheeljack confundidos ya que, ellos no estaban enterados de nada-

Wheeljack: -"¿ellos dos... eran...?"-

Bumblebee: -"por sus reacciones yo creo que..."-*en eso parpadea* -"¿qué tiene que ver con Smokescreen? ¿Además del incidente de ayer?"-

Optimus: *se gira a verlos con tranquilidad* -"Knock Out no quiere aceptar algunos nuevos sentimientos que están surgiendo desde su chispa, eso es todo solamente"- *explica como si fuera lo más normal del mundo*

Knock out: *cubre su rostro de nuevo* -"¡porque no son reales!"- *grita frustrado, aunque salió un poco amortiguado por sus manos* -"¡no pueden serlo! Solo estoy confundido por todas las emociones de estos días... tiene que ser eso... no puedo estar traicionando a Breakdown..."- *murmura lo último angustiado, en voz tan baja que los demás apenas y pudieron escucharlo*

Optimus: -"Knock Out, continuar con tu ciclo de vida no es una traición para quien se ha unido a la All spark"- *le dice* -"no creo que Breakdown hubiera querido que te frenaras de esa manera"-

Knock Out: *no responde a lo que dijo Optimus, solo sacude la cabeza en negación, agarrando su cabeza con las dos manos, estaba empezando a temblar, aun con algunas lágrimas saliendo* -"no puedo... no puedo..."- *repetía una y otra vez, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos*

Bumblebee: -"creo lo más sensato sería dejarlo tranquilo para que piense un poco las cosas"- *sugiere con sutileza*

Wheeljack: -"concuerdo con el abejorro, hasta yo veo mal a Knock Out…"-

Optimus: -"siendo el caso"- *comenzó* -"empiecen, adelántense ustedes, pero por favor mantengan discreción con este tema, hasta que Knock Out se sienta en condiciones"-

Wheeljack: -"de acuerdo señor"-

Bumblebee: -"con permiso"- *dice mientras el par se alejaba de la habitación con paso lento*

Knock Out: *sigue temblando, aunque ya dejo de llorar, solo se quedó viendo el piso, aunque su vista estaba desenfocada, seguía en sus pensamientos* -"no lo puedo dejar atrás... nunca pude despedirme de él..."- *dijo en voz baja, hablando para sí mismo, pero Optimus pudo escucharlo*

Optimus: -"Knock Out... entiendo que sea un tema doloroso para ti... pero no podemos cambiar el pasado..."-

Knock Out: *voltea a ver a Optimus, con una mirada completamente derrotada* -"lo sé... pero eso no significa que duela menos..."- *vuelve a bajar la vista* -"ni siquiera pude despedirme de él, ni darle un entierro apropiado, a Megatron no le interesaba nada de eso... siento que aún no lo puedo dejar ir... no así..."-

Optimus: *se queda pensativo, entendía el dolor de Knock Out, la guerra le había quitado mucho a todos* -"podríamos buscar una forma que te sirva de liberación en cuanto a tu falta de despedida..."-

Knock Out: *se queda pensativo con las palabras de Optimus y se levanta de su cama para ir a un estante y abrir un cajón* -"tal vez... haya una manera..."- *dice pensativo, sacando un collar con un corazón, pero no uno cualquiera, sino uno hecho con un cristal del jardín de cristales de Cybertron* -"este fue un regalo que Breakdown hizo para mí... me lo dio poco antes de morir, por eso el dije es un corazón humano... o por lo menos como le gustan dibujar el corazón los humano"- *dice con una pequeña sonrisa*

Optimus: -"en otras palabras, el ultimo recuerdo tangible que tienes de Breakdown"- *lo ve asentir*

Knock Out: -"si... este cristal es lo único que pudo salvar del jardín de cristales de Cybertron... me sorprendió mucho cuando me lo dio a mí, ya que se lo importante que era para él, recuerdo que me decía que cuando terminara la guerra y volviéramos a Cybertron lo plantaría y cuidaría, con la esperanza de volver a hacer crecer el jardín de cristal... tal vez... debería cumplir su sueño... para dejarlo ir, sabiendo que su mayor deseo se está haciendo realidad... solo que no en Cybertron"- *dice pensativo*

Optimus: -"¿hablas de...plantarlo en la tierra?"- *pregunta sorprendido respecto a su idea*

Knock out: -"¿por qué no?"- *dice con una sonrisa* -"este planeta ya es nuestro hogar también, solo tendríamos que buscar un lugar donde plantarlo lo suficientemente grande para cuando crezcan los cristales, y claro buscar la tierra de Cybertron, que no sería muy difícil gracias al portal, solo pienso que sería una buena forma de traer un poco de Cybertron a la tierra y... de despedirme..."- *susurra* -"aunque claro, solo lo hare con tu permiso"- *voltea a ver a Optimus*

Optimus: -"permiso concedido Knock Out, pero para llevar a cabo esa tarea no creo que basten solo dos de nosotros, sería lo más recomendable solicitar ayuda, alguno de los otros podría saber un mejor sitio"-

Knock Out: *sonríe, esta vez una verdadera sonrisa* -"gracias..."- *susurra, limpiando una última lagrima que había escapado* -"supongo que tienes razón, vamos a hablar con los demás durante el energon del desayuno, ya deben estar todos haya..."-

Optimus: -"debemos ser los faltantes solamente, además considerando tu falta de reposo un poco de energon en tu sistema te revitalizara"-

Knock Out: *se ríe un poco* -"y que lo digas"- *abre la puerta de su habitació* -"después de ti..."-

 **-Unos minutos antes, en la cocina-**

Anica: *llega a la cocina seguida de cerca por Fer, quien llevaba su camisa de Wheeljack, mientras ella llevaba una que se parecía al pecho de Ratchet* -"hola a todos"- *saluda con una sonrisa*

Bulkhead: -"bueno di..."- *parpadea percatándose de su ropa* -"¿eres un clon de Ratchet ahora?"-

Ratchet: -"¡¿qué cosa?!"- *cuestiona de repente dejando su energon*

Fernanda: -"¡así como yo soy copia de Wheeljack! ¡Chócalas!"- *dice chocando palmas con Miko y Maria quienes se reían por su entusiasmo*

Anica: -"jejeje"- *se ríe por las payasadas de las tres* -"je qué opinas Ratchet ¿te gusta mi nuevo look?"- *pregunta con una sonrisa, dando una vuelta para que Ratchet vea bien la camisa*

Ratchet: -"¿es esto una broma acaso?"- *pregunta con calma al ver su camisa*

Maria: -"le luce mejor que a ti Ratchet tienes que admitir eso"-

Miko: -"uuuhhh eso es golpe bajo Maria"-

Fernanda: -"jajajaja ¿qué cosas no?"-

Anica: -"jeje tranquilo Ratchet, solo quería probar mi camisa, como dije en el show, tengo una de cada uno de ustedes, lo que me recuerda…"- *voltea a ver a Miko y Maria* -"tengo que darles las suyas de sus respectivos guardianes ¿quieren ser una clon de Bulk y Bee?"- *pregunta con una sonrisa*

Maria: -"¿hablas en serio?"- *pregunta contenta* -"¡Así molestare a Bee!"-

Miko: -"¡y le daré la sorpresa a Bulkhead!"-

Bulkeah: -"pero estoy más que enterado"- *dice divertido*

Anica: -"jeje hay chicas"- *sonríe por sus payasadas y luego escucha que alguien entra en la cocina, cuando voltea a ver se da cuenta de que son Bee y Jacki* -"¡hola chicos!"-

Wheeljack: -"hola a to... ¿y esas ropas niñas?"-

Fernanda: -"¡sorpresa! ¡Soy tu clon Jackie!"- *le dice dando vueltas sobre su sitio* -"wiii"-

Bumblebee: -"y veo a alguien con un parecido a Ratchet aquí"- *dice divertido*

Ratchet: -"le luce bien"- *dice como si nada, restándole importancia*

Anica: -"jeje lo tomare como un cumplido Ratch, además, que tiene de malo que me vista como mi maestro"- *comenta sin darse cuenta mientras va a la cocina a buscar todo lo necesario para hacer el desayuno*

Miko: -"¿tu maestro?"- *pregunta confundida*

Maria: -"tu mejor imítame, asiente y sigue con lo tuyo eso hago cuando de plano no entiendo nada"- *dice tomándose su vaso de leche de lo más feliz* -"¿que con la gorra?"-

Fernanda: -"no me gusta peinarme"- *dice como si nada"-

Wheeljack: -"me halagas niña, ahora si luces esplendida"-

Fernanda: -"y tú tienes grande el ego porque ahora soy tu clon"- *dice divertida*

Bumblebee: -"no podría haberlo dicho mejor"-

Anica: *se queda tiesa un momento al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, pero vio que nadie le preguntaría nada más y siguió con lo suyo para hacer el desayuno* -"por cierto, alguien ha visto a Magnus, Smoke, Optimus y Knock?"-

Arcee: -"Smokescreen salió a patrullar, era su turno después de todo, después de dos veces que cambio de turno con los wrecrers, volverá en un rato..."-

Bulkhead: -"Ultra Magnus dijo algo disciplina, así que supongo fue a obligar a Smokescreen a que cumpla con el patrullaje"-

Bumblebee: -"Optimus y Knock Out se quedaron charlando, fuimos a verlo en la mañana"-

Maria: -"en otras palabras, cada quien a su rollo"-

Anica: -"a bueno, entonces está bien, la patrulla de Smoke no debería tardar mucho, así que él y Magnus vendrán luego a desayunar, y yo también quiero hablar con Knock, me preocupa su comportamiento de ayer, iba a hablar con el apenas terminara el show, pero me quede dormida jeje"- *dice un poco apenada haciendo el desayuno para los humanos* -"el desayuno casi está listo por cierto"-

Fernanda: -"yo ni recuerdo que paso ayer también me dormir"- *dice con calma* -"yo solo sé que tengo mucha hambre caray"- *dice sentándose en una silla cercana*

Anica: -"jeje aquí esta pequeña comelona, tal y como prometí"- *dice con una sonrisa, dejando al frente de Fer un plato lleno de hot cakes* -"¡provecho!"- *dice con una sonrisa maternal mientras comienza a servirles a los demás humanos*

Fernanda: -"¡GRACIAS!"- *grita empezando a comer tan rápido que le dio hipo, no le importo y siguió comiendo*

Raf: -"se ven deliciosos Anica, gracias"- *dice contento mirando el desayuno*

Miko: -"hmn además de seguro no solo se ve, sabe delicioso jejeje"-

Anica: -"jeje gracias chicos"- *dice con una sonrisa, dejando al frente de cada uno un plato con hot cakes y una caricia maternal en la cabeza* -"si alguien quiere más solo díganme ok? no tengo problemas con preparar más... mmm... donde están Rodrigo y su esposa y Annie?"- *pregunta confundida, recién dándose cuenta que ninguno de los tres estaba en la cocina*

Maria: -"mi madre obligo a mi hermano a desayunar con ellos, se llevó a su esposa y creo Annie quería ver a papa de paso así que se fueron por un rato, volverán para el próximo show tranquila"- *dice con calma*

Anica: -"a bien, no hay ningún problema"- *dice con calma, sirviéndole un vaso de agua a Fer* -"deja de comer tan rápido, te vas a ahogar"- *la regaña* -"ten, toma un poco de agua…"-

Knock Out: *entra seguido de cerca por Optimus, y ve que están casi todos en la cocina, se relaja un poco al ver que Smoke aún no estaba, no creía que pudiera hablarle aun* -"hola a todos"-

Bumblebee: -"ya era hora"- *dice con calma*

Ratchet: -"¿gustan energon? hay suficiente para todos de todos modos, Ultra Magnus se encargó de repartirlo a los Decepticons y a Predaking a la falta de Anica quien apenas llego"-

Maria: -"pero yo le ayude al comandante estirado"- *dice haciendo pucheros pero ve a Fer tose y la golpea con fuerza en la espalda* -"¡come lento maldición!"-

Fernanda: -"el burro hablando de orejas"- *dice tranquila* -"¿cómo están chicos?"-

Anica: -"hola chicos"- *los saluda con calma, dándoles una sonrisa para luego voltear limpiarle la cara a Fer con un paño* -"a veces eres peor que una niña..."-

Knock Out: *sonríe por la escena* -"estamos bien, gracias por preguntar, y si, se me antoja un poco de energon ¿quieres Optimus?"- *pregunta mientras comienza a ir por el energon, dejando al descubierto su logo*

Anica: *se queda viendo el logo fijamente sorprendida* -"Knock..."-

Fernanda: -"peor que una niña mangos..."- *murmura pero nota la expresión de Anica* -"¿qué te pasa? ¿Viste un fantasma?"- *pregunta pero se voltea a ver lo que era en realidad* -"¡santa madre de Pancho Lopez!"-

Knock Out: *pega un pequeño brinco de susto por el grito de Fer* -"¡¿qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!"-

Anica: -"Knock ¿Cuándo cambiaste tu logo?" *Pregunta más calmada que Fer con una sonrisa apareciendo en sus rostro* -"¡es genial!"-

Knock Out: *suspira para calmarse* -"es verdad que nunca se los mostré a ustedes... Primus, casi me da un ataque de spark..."-

Fernanda: -"¡Ataque a mí que de repente apareces con un cambio de logo maldición! ¡Mínimo avisa y no nos tomes por sorpresa! Fuera de eso..."- *dice con un cambio de humor repentino* -"felicidades tonto"-

Knock Out: *suspira* -"a veces eres muy bipolar ¿sabes?"- *dice más calmado*

Anica: -"lo siento Knock, es que nos tomaste por sorpresa"- *dice con una sonrisa de disculpa*

Knock Out: -"si lo sé, y para responder su pregunta, me cambie el logo ayer, mientras ustedes aún estaban en el show, con la ayuda de Optimus, iba a decirles, pero estaban dormidas"- *dice con una sonrisa divertida*

Optimus: -"de hecho solo faltaban ustedes de saberlo, todos los demás ya lo sabíamos"- *dice tranquilo*

Anica: -"jeje bueno, me alegro por ti Knock, ya eres parte de la familia Autobot, ya lo eras pero ahora es oficial"- *dice con una sonrisa*

Knock Out: -"gracias"- *sonríe y va a agarrar su energon y el de Optimus como tenía pensado de hacer desde antes*

Anica: -"oh bueno, no sé porque, pero siento que este será un día interesante, ya comenzó a serlo"- *dice con calma, volviendo a limpiar la cara de Fer* -"¿quieres comer más despacio? luego te va a dar dolor de estomagó..."-

Fernanda: -"no quiero"- *infla las mejillas* -"yo como como quiero y no tengo cinco años es más soy mayor que tu"- *replica para exasperación de los demás*

Anica: *suspira* -"lo repito, a veces eres peor que una niña..."- *dice un poco exasperada pero con una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa para después terminar de limpiar la cara de Fer y volver a su desayuno, aunque cuando voltea a hablar con Knock se da cuenta de algo que está en su cuello* -"Knock ¿qué es eso en tu cuello?"- *pregunta curiosa, llamando la atención de los demás, pero luego jadea al darse cuenta de que es*

Knock Out: -"mmm... ¿oh esto?"- *pregunta con una sonrisa, agarrando el cristal para mostrarlo bien, se había puesto el collar de camino a la cocina, queriendo usarlo una vez más antes de sembrarlo*

Arcee: -"jamás creí ver uno así de nuevo..."- *dice sorprendida*

Wheeljack: -"creí que todo lo que quedaba de ese jardín había quedado en el olvido"- *dice restándole importancia*

Miko: -"aaaahh ¿qué tiene de especial un collar de cristal?"- *pregunta confundida*

Anica: -"es que es un trozo del jardín de cristal"- *dice aun asombrada* -"uno de los lugares más hermosos de Cybertron, un sitio turístico muy conocido, los cristales del jardín de cristal se les conoce por su belleza, y porque cambian de colores cuando hay muchos de ellos, mezclando los colores entre sí, como si fuera un arcoíris"- *explica*

Knock Out: -"¿cómo tu...?"- *iba a preguntar como sabía todo eso, pero decidió mejor no hacerlo* -"sabes que, no importa, pero lo que dijo es verdad, este es un trozo del jardín de cristal, uno de los pocos que quedan creo, ya que nunca he visto otro..."- *dice viendo el cristal con cariño*

Maria: -"pues está muy bonito eso sí"-

Fernanda: -"y llevas uno justo en el cuello"- *dice ladeando la cabeza* -"¿acaso tenemos una ocasión especial aquí?"-

Optimus: -"eso es algo que Knock Out responderá a su debido tiempo"- *les dice antes de que los demás pregunten*

Knock Out: -"creo que estoy listo para decir parte de la verdad Optimus..."- *dice con calma* -"este collar me lo dio alguien muy especial para mí... me sorprendió que me lo diera, porque sabía que el tenía pensado sembrarlo apenas volviéramos a Cybertron, para así cuidarlo y en un futuro volver el jardín de cristal a su antigua gloria... lamentablemente el murió... pero... quiero cumplir su sueño... quiero plantar este cristal, y cuidarlo para traer de vuelta poco a poco el jardín... solo que... quiero hacerlo en nuestro nuevo hogar... quiero hacerlo aquí en la tierra, para traer un poco de cybertron aquí..."- *termina con una sonrisa*

Fernanda: -"suena algo cursi… ¿cómo una historia de amor?"-

Arcee: -"pero es un buen gesto de Knock Out pensar que puede cumplir el sueño de alguien que se ha unido a la All spark"-

Maria: -"como todos los que han muerto por la guerra de Cybertron..."- *dice con calma*

Anica: -"eso es muy lindo Knock ¿dónde piensas sembrarlo?"- *pregunta con una sonrisa amable*

Knock Out: -"quería pedirles ayuda con eso, necesito la tierra de Cybertron para poder sembrarla, y quería preguntarles si conocían un lugar seguro donde poder hacerlo, donde no lo vayan a encontrar otros humanos"-

Jack: -"yo no sé de ningún sitio"- *dice con calma* -"¿ustedes si?"- *ve a Miko y Raf negar después de pensarlo*

Fernanda: -"¿porque no en el estudio? si no... ¿En dónde más lo puedes poner? digo es una idea"-

Ratchet: -"al fin dices algo racional"- *dice sarcástico cruzándose de brazos*

Fernanda: -"¡oye!"-

Anica: -"jejeje déjalo Fer, ya sabes cómo es Ratchet"- *dice con una pequeña risa* -"pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, el estudio es el lugar más seguro, ningún otro humano puede venir para acá, solo nosotros, además de que es lo suficientemente grande como para no preocuparnos del espacio"- *sonríe*

Knock Out: *piensa y asiente* -"me parece bien, pero... ¿en qué parte del estudio?"-

Anica: -"mmm... Fer ¿aún no estamos usando la habitación de jardinería extra verdad? no la primera donde está el invernadero, la segunda que pusimos por si acaso alguien quería plantar algo como pasatiempo..."-

Fernanda: -"que yo sepa no... Pero es lo suficientemente grande para que hagan todo el desastre de plantío de cristales... aunque no sabía que se podían plantar..."- *dice pero ve llegar al par faltante* -"¡hasta que vuelven!"-

Ultra Magnus: -"perdón la demora, pero Smokescreen no es el mejor en cuestión de sigilo"-

Bulkhead: -"¿se mostró ante los humanos otra vez?"-

Raf: -"esa vez era nuevo en el planeta Bulkhead y sustituí el archivo, los avistamientos son normales y se vuelven virales a veces no siempre se toman en serio"-

Smokescreen: -"bueno el caso no es ese, solo que pensé que sería divertido una carrera pero Ultra Magnus no me lo permitió, me cerraba el camino cada vez que veía que aceleraba"-

Fernanda: -"¿decías que yo era una niña Anica?"- *pregunta sarcástica* -"este es peor..."-

Anica: -"jejeje si, supongo que tienes razón"- *dice riendo* -"por cierto, hola chicos"- *saluda a los recién llegados*

Knock Out: *se pone nervioso pero trata de ocultarlo manteniendo su vista en el cristal o en cualquier otra parte, menos en Smokescreen*

Fernanda: *arquea una ceja confundida ante la actitud de Knock Out, igual por la de Smokescreen que incluso veía a todo, menos a él* -"estos actúan raro ¿qué me perdería...?"-

Bumblebee: -"basta de charla, tomen algo de energon son los últimos que faltan, ya hasta los Decepticons tomaron"-

Wheeljack: -"y no olvides el Predacon"-

Anica: -"ni idea"- *le susurra a Fer, también se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento de los dos Mechs* -"luego lo tratamos de averiguar"- *susurra para luego volver su atención a los demás* -"es verdad que solo faltan ustedes, tomen su energon, les tengo una pequeña sorpresa para luego, es algo que se me acaba de ocurrir"- *dice con una sonrisa*

Knock Out: *ve curioso a Anica, pero baja la mirada al darse cuenta de que Smoke se dirigía a donde estaba él, aunque se veía incomodo, y se maldijo mentalmente al darse cuenta de que él estaba en el medio del camino de donde hay que ir para buscar el energon*

Smokescreen: -"ehmn... Knock Out... ¿me permites…?"- *señala los cubos de energon detrás de este, sin saber cómo siquiera acabar la pregunta*

Maria: *estira los brazos sonriendo de forma maliciosa* -"bien... es hora del show"-

Miko: -"¿qué vas a hacer?"-

Maria: -"una travesura, tu sígueme"- *le dice guiñando un ojo acercándose al par*

Anica: *se da cuenta de que Miko y Maria se acercan a Knock y Smoke* -"¿y ellas que traman?"- *le pregunta a Fer viendo sospechosa a las dos miembros de la fuerza M*

Knock Out: -"o-oh... lo-lo siento... a-adelante"- *dice un poco nervioso, tratando de apartarse sin tocar a Smoke*

Fernanda: -"¿yo que voy a saber?"- *dice confundida por la actitud del par*

Smokescreen: -"e-esta b-bien no hay problema…"- *dice tratando de dejarle el paso sin percatarse de algo ninguno de los dos*

Maria: -"sssh"- *le indica a Miko mientras congela el suelo donde estaban ellos dos* -"si mis cálculos son correctos, Knock Kou caerá sobre Smoke dejándolos peor que un jitomate"-

Miko: -"brillante quiero ver sus reacciones"- *dice sacando su celular para grabar*

Anica: -"espera... ¿qué está haciendo Maria...? oh no..."- *se da cuenta muy tarde, ya no le daba tiempo de advertirles a los dos Mechs*

Knock Out: -"um..."- *trata de dar un paso a un lado para apartarse, pero su pie cae justo en el hielo que había hecho Maria, haciendo que se resbalara* -"¡aahh!"- *por reflejo cierra los ojos y estira los brazos al frente para evitar la caída, sin darse cuenta que Smoke se había lanzado a tratar de atraparlo, pero como no tenía buen agarre en los pies termino cayendo el también, quedando los dos en el suelo, con Knock encima de Smoke y, como no, su labios se juntaron de nuevo* -"¡¿hm?!"- *abre los ojos como platos por el shock, quedándose de piedra y más rojo que su pintura*

Bumblebee: *nota la broma de Maria gracias al escándalo de la caída* -"¡¿Maria en que estabas pensando?!"-

Maria: -"solo jugaba"- *dice haciendo una expresión de niña inocente* -"jijijiji"-

Fernanda: -"¡tú muchacha loca! ¡Creo mataste a Smokescreen no reacciona!"- *y en efecto, el Mech en cuestión se había quedado de piedra por culpa de la caída, queriendo apartarse pero estaba demasiado shockeado para eso, por suerte para el Bulkhead ayudo a Knock Out a levantarse*

Arcee: -"¿están bien?"-

Wheeljack: -"define bien"- *dice ayudando a Smokescreen* -"creo se fundieron sus fusibles"- *dice sarcástico*

Anica: -"Knock, Smoke, ¿están bien?"- *pregunta preocupada*

Knock Out: -"a-ah..."- *no sabe qué decir, seguía shockeado por lo anterior, y también muy avergonzado ¡Smokescreen y él se habían besado frente a todos! Claro que fue accidental, pero eso no quita que sea vergonzoso, hay Smoke debe odiarlo justo ahora* -"yo..."-

Anica: -"Ratchet, ya me están preocupando"- *dice preocupada viendo a los dos Mechs*

Ratchet: -"a mi igual... los quiero a los dos en la enfermería ahora, no acepto un no"- *dice en tono autoritario* -"estos locos..."- *murmura*

Smokescreen: *reacciona aturdido por lo sucedido ante las palabras de Ratchet* -"pe-pero Ratchet..."- *ve que este lo desafía con la mirada y se resigna aun confundido por lo ocurrido* -"está bien..."-

Optimus: -"Maria, Miko... lo que hicieron no estuvo bien"- *dice cruzándose de brazos*

Maria: -"¿nos van a castigar?"- *dice haciendo pucheros*

Anica: -"luego hablare con ustedes dos"- *les dice seria a ambas chicas*

Knock Out: *asiente un poco aturdido a las palabras de Ratchet y lo sigue para ir a la enfermería, no sin antes mandarle una mirada pidiendo ayuda a Optimus, no quería quedarse solo en una habitación con Smoke, aunque Ratchet estuviera ahí también*

Optimus: *se queda pensativo pero asiente* -"iré con ustedes Ratchet, podrían requerir ayuda"- *dice tranquilo*

Ratchet: -"¿ayuda? ¡aAuda para que tengamos un día tranquilo más bien!"- *se queja avanzando a la enfermería, claramente molesto por no tener ni un momento tranquilo*

Fernanda: -"... vaya forma de aguadar el desayuno..."-

Anica: -"y que lo digas..."- *dice con un suspiro, pero luego se acuerda de algo* -"espera, Smoke nunca pudo agarrar su energon, será mejor que se lo lleve, Magnus puedes agarrar el suyo sin problemas"- *programa un robot de servicio para que agarre un cubo de energon* -"luego vuelvo, me temo que la sorpresa tendrá que esperar un poco..."- *dice y se va con el robot de servicio siguiéndola de cerca*

 **-En la enfermería-**

Knock Out: *se sienta en una de las literas tal y como se lo pidió Ratchet* -"estoy bien Ratchet, en serio..."- *dice en voz baja, evitando en lo posible ver a Smoke, quien estaba sentado en otra litera que estaba al frente suyo*

Smokescreen: -"opino lo mismo ¿nos podemos ir por favor?"- *pregunta incomodo por el ambiente tenso del lugar*

Ratchet: -"¡no hasta que yo diga que todo está bien!"- *les regaña a ambos para que dejen de interrumpirlo* -"no se van hasta que acabe"- *dice pasando a escanear a Smokescreen* -"esa caída pudo ser peor..."-

Smokescreen: -"¡¿qué?!"-

Optimus: -"Ratchet creo es mejor calmarlos, no alterarlos..."- *pide siendo el único en calma ahí*

Anica: -"¡hola chicos!"- *saluda entrando a la enfermería* -"lamento interrumpir Ratchet, pero vengo a traerle a Smoke su energon"- *dice con una sonrisa mientras el robot de servicio le daba el cubo a Smokescreen* -"y antes de que me grites o algo, ya me voy"- *le dice a Ratchet al ver su cara molesta* -"solo quiero saber cómo están..."-

Knock Out: -"que estamos bien, la caída no fue muy fuerte solo fue la... sorpresa"- *dice poniéndose tan rojo como si pintura de solo recordarlo*

Ratchet: *decide ignorarlos y termina de revisarlo* -"Knock Out está bien, Smoekscreen tomate ese energon tus niveles de energía son algo bajos, no sé como no has caído en recarga todavía si saliste a patrullar así"-

Smokescreen: -"estoy acostumbrado"- *dice más relajado tomando del energon, esperando olvidarse un momento del asunto, era más fácil de distraer, siempre que no mencionaran mucho el tema*

Ratchet: *gruñe* -"largo de aquí ya me cansaron"- *replica* -"tengo mejores cosas que hacer"-

Smoekscreen: -"¿nos corres? ¿No que muy preocupado?"-

Ratchet: -"no justifica que tenga que aguantar que ustedes dos desde ayer tengan sus dramas, para eso están Maria y Miko quienes por suerte no han molestado al Predacon, hagan algo productivo"-

Optimus: -"disculpen a Ratchet, es fácil que este de malhumor en las mañanas"- *les explica tranquilo*

Knock Out: *sonríe más relajado, levantándose de la litera médica* -"je creo que ya nos dimos cuenta de eso Optimus... hum... Smoke..."- *lo llama* -"podemos... ¿podemos hablar?"- *pregunta un poco nervioso pero tratando de no mostrarlo mucho*

Anica: *le hace señas a Optimus y Ratchet para que salgan, sentía que esto era algo que tenían que hablar solos, pero vio que Ratchet le estaba dando una mirada molesta, y que abría la boca, claramente para negarse, así que le mando una mirada que claramente decía "sales por las buenas o te saco por las malas"*

Ratchet: *bufa molesto y sale de la enfermería murmurando maldiciones en cybertroniano antiguo*

Optimus: -"vamos Anica..."- *le indica con calma negando ante las palabras de Ratchet*

Smokescreen: *nota que todos se van* -"¿ah?"- *se voltea a ver a Knock Out y juega con sus dedos nervioso* -"¿aaah... es urgente? digo ¿que...que es eso de lo que quieres hablar?"- *pregunta confundido*

Knock Out: -"bueno..."- *tose nervioso y se vuelve a sentar en la litera* -"es... es sobre todo lo que ha pasado entre tú y yo desde ayer... siento que... necesitamos hablarlo, yo... de verdad que no quiero perder tu amistad Smoke"- *dice un poco avergonzado, viendo fijamente al suelo, pero palmea un poco el espacio al lado suyo, invitando a Smoke a sentarse*

Smokescreen: *suspira pesado sentándose a su lado resignado viendo que no se librara de esa charla* -"yo ni entiendo que ha pasado... pero parece que han sido resultados de las bromas de Maria y pues..."- *no sabe que decir y desvía la mirada* -"lo que quiero decir es... bueno... bueno no sé qué decir..."-

Knock Out: *suspira* -"esto será más difícil de lo que pensé... mira, Smoke, yo... a pesar de que sé que en parte es culpa de Maria por sus bromas... no puedo negar que... me he sentido extraño, con todo lo que está pasando... siento que... algo está cambiando entre nosotros..."-

Smokescreen: *parpadea en shock* -"¿d-disculpa? ¿Cambiar...? ehmn... no sé de qué me hablas"- *dice nervioso pero trata de disimularlo*

Knock Out: *suspira y se cubre la cara, por lo que sus palabras suenan un poco amortiguadas* -"si te soy sincero, ni yo entiendo bien de que estoy hablando, solo siento que... necesito sacar esto de mi pecho, sino creo que voy a explotar o volverme loco, lo que ocurra primero"- *vuelve a suspirar para calmarse y se destapa la cara* -"es solo que... muchas emociones me han estado tacando últimamente, lo que paso él es show anterior, con el beso con Anica, el incidente del acantilado, los recuerdos dolorosos volviendo a la superficie, lo de este último show con la canción y los recuerdos que trajo... y ahora esto... es solo que... siento que por todos los sentimientos que llegaron de golpe... creo que ahora estoy confundiendo mis sentimientos... por ti..."- *susurra, pero Smoke logro escucharlo*

Smokescreen: *se sorprende escuchándolo, mas con lo último* -"¿por mí...? ¿D-De que estas hablando? Knock Out... yo..."- *tartamudea*

Knock Out: *suspira* -"esto es ridículo… ¿sabes qué?... creo que es mejor olvidar que todo esto paso... tal vez es solo una tontería y de verdad solo estoy confundiendo mis sentimientos… mejor solo..."- *justo en ese momento levanta la vista para ver a Smoke, pero como él también había volteado a verlo, sus miradas chocaron perdiéndose en los ópticos del otro, uno perdido en unos azules como el cielo y el otro perdido en unos rojos como rubíes* -"... solo... lo..."- *trata de terminar su frase anterior, pero no logra apartar la mirada de la de la de Smoke*

Smokescreen: *lo ve fijamente, esta vez sin apartar la mirada* -"ve directo al punto"- *pide notando algo en la mirada del otro, que no podía explicar* -"termina... de hablar, por favor Knock Out..."-

Knock Out: -"yo... creo que... es mejor..."- *dice lentamente al mismo tiempo que sus rostros se van acercando, poco a poco* -"... si... solo..."- *comienzan a cerrar sus ópticos a medida que sus rostros se acercan el uno al otro* -"... lo..."-

Smokescreen: *lo ve nervioso pero aun así parece no retroceder, al contrario, también se estaba acercando lentamente* -"¿solo... solo qué?"- *murmura confundido pero extrañamente se sentía más tranquilo*

Knock Out: -"solo lo... lo… aceptamos..."- *termina en un susurro para justo después juntar finalmente sus labios, por primera vez, no por un accidente, y este beso se sentía diferente... real, y por primera vez, ninguno de los dos quería que terminara, era un beso suave, dulce, cariñoso... perfecto*

*Pero los momentos dulces no duran para siempre, porque la alarma comenzó a sonar de repente y a todo volumen, era la alerta de un nuevo show, y sin más remedio tuvieron que separarse arruinando el momento romántico, además de que se escuchaban ruidos afuera, pasando de largo, todos dirigiéndose al set*

Knock Out: *carraspea un poco nervioso, con un pequeño, no tan pequeño, sonrojo en su cara* -"creo... creo que hay que ir al show..."- *dice un poco incómodo* -"um..."- *se levanta y le ofrece una mano a Smoke* -"ven... los demás se deben estar preguntando ya donde estamos..."-

Smokescreen: *asiente aun aturdido por el beso y un ligero sonrojo en su rostro* -"e-está bien..."- *murmura aceptando su mano para levantarse y acompañarlo al set*

Knock Out: *sonríe sonrojado al darse cuenta de que Smoke aún no ha soltado su mano, no tiene pensado soltarla tampoco, de hecho le da un ligero apretón* -"um... tal vez cuando termine el show... podamos terminar de hablar..."- *sugiere un poco tímido, y sin darse cuenta llegan al set donde ya estaban todos, incluyendo los Decepticons y el Predacon*

Megatron: *alza una metálica ceja al verlos llegar así, pero no dice nada... por ahora*

Smokescreen: *sonríe de lado sentándose en su lugar, claro que terminarían de hablar luego*

Maria: -"¡Se tardaron mucho!"- *grita feliz notando que venían tomados de la mano* -"Miko lo logramos"- *le susurra en voz baja*

Miko: -"vientos, somos lo mejor"- *dice chocando puños de lo más felices de la vida*

Fernanda: -"¡dejen de cuchichear, y es hora de empezar el show!"- *grita tomando sus notas*

Knock Out: *sonríe también, soltando su mano para poder sentarse en su sitio, lamentablemente tenían puestos separados, Bee se sentaba en el medio de ellos, Knock no pudo evitar enviar una mirada soñadora a Smoke, quería seguir junto a él, por la mirada que le devolvió Smoke se notaba que el sentimiento era mutuo, y ninguno se dio cuenta que Bee vio las miradas*

Anica: *sonríe por la escena* -"jeje el amor te alcanza cuando menos lo esperas..."- *susurra para sí misma* -"bien, ¿está todo listo Fer?"-

Fernanda: -"eso dicen pero ¿yo que se? temas cursis para mí"- *se ríe* -"está todo listo Anica, a tu señal"-

Bumblebee: *los ve confundido pero prefiere no preguntar* -"¿podemos comenzar...?"- *pregunta*

Anica: -"claro"- *sonríe* -"muy bien todos, prepárense, vamos con un nuevo show, y no sé porque, pero siento que este será incluso más intenso que el anterior"- *dice pensativa*

Knock Out: *está escuchando a medias lo que está diciendo Anica, sigue perdido en la mirada de Smoke, al igual que Smoke en la suya*

Anica: *se ríe un poco al ver a los dos* -"muy bien, luces, cámara y ¡Acción!"-

Fernanda: *mira las luces que los iluminan a todos y sonríe poniendo un pie al frente* -"¡hola a todos! ¡Empecemos el segundo show del año con más preguntas y retos...!"-

 **Y eso es todo amigos! XD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado en cap. estos últimos dos capítulos nos hemos enfocado más en nuestra nueva parejita, es que tenemos muchas cosas planeadas para ellos n_n**

 **Bueno, les recuerdo que después de esto viene un cap. en el fic que sube Fernanda: Una Entrevista de Otro mundo.**

 **Pero les aviso, nos podemos tardar en subirlo, ya que yo ya volví a clases y Fer dentro de poco volverá a la Universidad, así que nos costara un poco conseguir tiempo para hacer los fics, pero como ya hemos dicho muchas veces antes, no se preocupen que ninguna de las dos estamos pensando dejar ninguno.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **Bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Holi!**

 **Sé qué hace mucho que no actualizo esta historia, y lo siento de verdad por eso, pero Fer y yo hemos estado muy ocupadas, Fer con la Universidad y yo con el Liceo.**

 **Pero no se preocupen, como hemos dicho muchas veces antes, no pensamos dejar esta historia para nada, a veces tardaremos en actualiza, pero hasta que el indicador de esta historia no diga "completo" no habremos dejado la historia.**

 **Y bueno, ya saben, eso sí, volvimos con todo el ánimo posible, les tenemos muchas sorpresas preparadas.**

 **Y recuerden, esto es una continuación de lo que pasa en el fic.** **Una Entrevista de Otro Mundo** **, que se sube a la cuenta de FernandaWarriorPrincesss, así que si algunas partes no tiene sentido para ustedes, les recomiendo que vayan a ver ese fic para que entiendan.**

 **Y bueno, no los entretengo más**

 **¡Vamos con el capítulo!**

 **-"…"- habla normal.**

 **-…- pensamientos.**

 ***…* lo que está pasando.**

 **Capítulo veintidós**

Una vez el último show de la temporada termino el primero en levantarse feliz era Rodrigo quien aprecia que tenía prisa.

Maria: -"¡¿y tú a dónde vas pedazo de animal?!"- *exclama al verlo correr*

Rodrigo: -"¡yo si trabajo así que adiós!"- *dice para irse rápido por la puerta*

Maria: -"y ahí va alguien que no sabe de la palabra descanso..."- *dice cruzándose de brazos*

Anica: -"recuérdame que tengo que darle un tranquilizante alguna vez, ese chico necesita descansar"- *le dice a Fer con calma para luego voltear a ver a los Cons* -"muy bien, como ya escucharon, nos tomaremos unos meces de descanso, espero de todo corazón que se comporten, aunque sinceramente, lo dudo mucho..."- *dice con un suspiro resignado*

Megatron: *le da una sonrisa burlona y pone una mano sobre su Spark, asiéndose el ofendido* -"bueno querida, esa falta de confianza lastima mi Spark"-

Arcee: -"no esta tan equivocada no se puede esperar mucho de ti Megatron"-

Bulkhead: -"ya dejen de pelear, mejor vamos a festejar el hecho de que por fin llego el descanso."-

Bumblebee: -"yo apoyo a Bulkhead ¿una ronda de videojuegos niños?"-

Raf: -"pero esta vez yo voy a ganar Bee"- *dice animado* -"¿ustedes que dicen?"-

Miko: -"¡yo entro a la competencia!"- *exclama emocionada*

Annie: -"yo no sé jugar"- *ladea la cabeza*

Anica: -"jeje adelántense, ya los alcanzo, primero tengo que llevar a estos de vuelta a su zona"- *dice señalando a los Cons*

Megatron: *levanta una ceja y la ve divertido* -"¿no olvidas algo querida?"- *pregunta con burla*

Anica: -"¿qué?"- *lo ve confundida y luego se acuerda* -"o chatarra... ¡Soundwave!"- *grita para después salir corriendo* -"¡olvide que lo deje jugando!"-

Knock Out: *parpadea* -"es verdad, también me había olvidado de él... como nunca habla, nunca se cuándo esta y cuando no..."-

Fernanda: *parpadea confundida* -"ahmn ¿Soundwave?"- *en eso reacciona* -"¡o sí que tenía un reto de juego!"-

Maria: -"... pues si el Slenderman de Cybertron no anda de regreso significa que no ha acabado ¿no?"- *dice con calma* -"pero el doctor loco tiene razón ese ni habla así que ni para saber dónde demonios anda..."-

Optimus: -"solo esperemos a que ambos vuelvan para poder retomar nuestras actividades cotidianas"- *dice con toda calma*

Ratchet: -"al menos alguien aquí es racional"- *contesta como si nada*

Knock Out: -"yo solo estoy feliz de este tiempo de descanso"- *dice con una sonrisa* -"así tendremos más tiempo para hablar también"- *le dice a Smoke abrazándolo por la cintura, recargando su cabeza en su hombro*

Smokescreen: *sonríe tranquilo recargando su cabeza de igual forma en Knock Out* -"bueno eso no puedo negarlo"- *dice con una sonrisa*

Maria: -"¡oigan tortolos aquí hay niños!"- *exclama burlona*

Fernanda: *facepalm* -"ya empezó..."-

Anica: -"¡ya volví!"- *grita entrando de nuevo siendo seguida por Soundwave esta vez* -"creo que hasta le gusto el juego, me costó un poco lograr alejarlo ¡y eso que había pasado ya todos los niveles!"- *exclama asombrada pero con una gran sonrisa* -"sabes, si quieres te puedo pasar algunos juegos más que creo que te gustaran"- *le dice a Soundwave*

Soundwave: *baja la vista para verla y aparece una imagen de un pulgar arriba en su pantalla/cara*

Anica: -"jeje hecho"- *dice devolviéndole el pulgar arriba mientras comienza a llevar a los Cons de vuelta a su zona*

Megatron: *alza una ceja pero se encoge de hombros y comienza a caminar en dirección a su zona junto con los demás Decepticons*

Knock Out: *parpadea* -"Soundwave jugando videojuegos terrestres por voluntad propia... eso es algo que nunca creí ver..."-

Fernanda: -"entonces le pasare algunos juegos que tengo, como Undertale o Tomb Raider o puedo asaltar los de mi hermano para la causa"-

Maria: -"te matara si lo haces"-

Fernanda: -"no del todo"- *sonríe* -"bueno ¿nos vamos? no se ustedes pero si me canse estoy demasiado agotada y los últimos show realmente fueron extensos..."- *bosteza*

Knock Out: -"es verdad, Anica ya fue a llevar a los Cons a su zona, no creo que tarde mucho"- *dice y luego se da cuenta de lo que dijo* -"¡Anica fue a llevar a los Cons! ¡Sola!"- *exclama preocupado*

Fernanda: -"si pusieras más atención en vez de hacerle ojitos a Smokescreen te darías cuenta que tanto Optimus como Arcee tiene rato que fueron junto a ella"- *dice señalando el asiento del par y se notaba que ninguno estaba presente* -"estar enamorado te atonta horriblemente"-

Bumblebee: -"hasta Maria se dio cuenta y es despistada cuando quiere"- *comenta de forma divertida*

Maria: -"¡no soy despistada! soy una espía"- *dice sonriendo de forma extraña*

Knock Out: *suspira aliviado ya más calmado* -"gracias Primus... lo siento, supongo que si esto un poco despistado"- *dice un poco avergonzado, pero luego vuelve su atención a Smoke* -"entonces... ¿quieres continuar con nuestra charla ahora?"- *le pregunta con una sonrisa*

*Antes de que Smokescreen respondiera reciben un golpe de nieve en las cabezas cada quien*

Smokescreen: -"¿eso porque fue?"-

Maria: -"no me molesta para nada, pero tengo a mi hermanita aquí"- *dice tapándole los ojos a la niña* -"así que sin van a besarse que sea en privado"- *dice sonriendo*

Miko: -"de todos modos ya tenemos fotos de ustedes in fraganti"- *muestra una en el teléfono*

Smokescreen: -"¡¿porque tienen fotos para empezar?!"-

Miko: -"tomamos evidencias del show"- *dice con una amplia sonrisa* -"y tengo más de todos jajajaja"-

Fernanda: -"ustedes son un peligro para ambas especies..."-

Knock Out: -"¿tú crees?"- *le pregunta a Fer sarcástico, pero luego toma la mano de Smoke y comienza a alejarse con él* -"mejor vamos Smoke, aquí no se puede hablar tranquilo"-

Anica: -"ya volvimos"- *dice desde la mano de Optimus y luego se da cuenta del par alejándose* -"¿y ellos a dónde van?"-

Fernanda: -"quieren charlar a solas"- *dice con una sonrisa* -"¿cómo les fue?"-

Optimus: -"todo en orden"- *dice tranquilo*

Arcee: -"yo supongo que todos quieren descansar, empezaron a desplegarse"- *dice mirando a todos empezando a dedicarse a sus propios asuntos*

Maria: -"no puedo negarlo"- *dice riendo* -"bueno Knock Out secuestro a Smokey, los Wrecrers de seguro se largaron a entrenar y el resto se dedica a los videojuegos ¿qué haremos?"-

Fernanda: -"no se ustedes pero primero... recogeré mis tarjetas"- *dice empezando a juntarlas pero siente que le jalan la camisa* -"¿uh? ¿Annie?"-

Annie: -"se te cayo esto"- *dice pasándole una cadenita de plata* -"ouh dice FV..."- *dice leyéndola pero se confunde*

Fernanda: -"aah gracias..."- *dice nerviosa tomando la cadenita rápidamente para palmearle la cabeza* -"eres una buena niña"- *se ríe*

Anica: *Se da cuenta de lo que pasa y rápidamente salta de la mano de Optimus antes de que él pueda bajarla por completo, sorprendiéndolo y asustándolo un poco, luego rueda por el suelo y se acerca rápidamente a Fer* -"hey Fer, ven, mejor ayúdame a preparar todo para la fiesta"-*dice un poco apurada, queriendo cambiar de tema rápidamente*

Fernanda: -"¿f-fiesta cual fies...?"- *recibe un leve codazo y carraspea nerviosa* -"aah si, sí eso la fiesta jaja que tonta ¿cómo se me pudo olvidar? jajaja ¿nos vamos?"-

Maria: -"¿a ti que te pasa?"-

Fernanda: -"nada solo que recordé que deje ahmn ¡abierto el Face! si eso de paso lo cierro... ya sabes aah luego te publican cosas que ni al caso ¡ya sabes las típicas bromas! Vámonos..."- *musita*

Maria: *parpadea confundida y ve a Optimus a la vez que estas se alejan* -"¿tú sabes que acaba de pasar aquí tío?"- *pregunta confundida*

Optimus: -"sinceramente no"- *dice aun sorprendido por la acrobacia de Anica*

Anica: *se aleja rápidamente arrastrando a Fer con ella* -"eso estuvo cerca..."- *dice en un susurro viendo a Fer* -"¿no te dije que guardaras mejor ese collar?"- *la regaña*

 **-En otra parte (un Balcón con vista a un jardín y sin techo)-**

Knock Out: -"bueno, creo que aquí estaremos bien..."- *dice sentando en un banco, viendo al cielo*

Smokescreen: -"y podremos estar tranquilos, a las niñas ya les dio mucho gusto tenerte como objetivo de sus bromas"- *dice de forma divertida* -"y a mí de paso pero ya estoy acostumbrado"- *dice con calma para mirar el cielo*

- **Con las Chicas-**

Fernanda: -"lo siento mucho es que..."- *dice mirando el collar en su palma, una placa de identificación* -"no me agrado tenerlo hoy puesto lo tenía en el bolsillo, debió ser cuando perdí algunas tarjetas durante el show..."- *suspira* -"Anica es molesto también para mi estar viendo esto a veces y lo sabes, tu más que nadie lo sabe"- *dice volviéndolo a guardar* -"nadie puede saber..."-

Anica: *suspira* -"si lo sé, cree me que lo sé, pero eso ya no importa, y nadie va a saber, tu guardas mi secreto, yo guardo el tuyo, nos cuidamos una a las otra"- *le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora* -"ven mejor vamos a preparar todo, no mentía con lo de la fiesta ¿o es que ya olvidaste que fecha se acerca?"- *dice con una sonrisa divertida*

 **-En el Balcón-**

Knock Out: -"jeje sí, es un poco molesto, pero supongo que no puedo estar completamente molesto con ellas, ya que..."- *toma la mano de Smoke y le da una sonrisa cariñosa* -"de no ser por sus bromas... tal vez no me habría dado cuenta de lo que tenía justo delante de mí..."-

Smokescreen: *sonríe un poco cohibido pero le devuelve la sonrisa con alegría* -"no puedo negarlo, creo le debemos una grande a las niñas entonces... a pesar de que sigamos siendo objeto de sus burlas"- *comenta divertido sujetando su mano con fuerza*

 **-Con las Chicas-**

Fernanda: -"¿pues cómo no vamos a conocer el secreto de la otra si tenemos un buen de conocernos? si hasta tu gente me conoce aunque creo la primera vez los traume ¡ah no importa eso paso ¿no?!"- *sonríe pero se queda en blanco* -"¿la fiesta es en serio? ¿Pues qué evento viene? si es..."- *chasquea los dedos* -"¡ya recordé! ¡Es tu cumpleaños! ¡Por poco se me olvidaba!"- *exclama tomándola de los hombros agitándola con una gran fuerza hasta que reacciona* -"¡waaa! ¡Lo siento se me paso la fuerza jamás la controlo!"- *se disculpa*

Anica: -"jeje tranquila, no hay problema, recuerda que yo también soy más fuerte de lo aparento"- *dice con una gran sonrisa acomodando un poco su ropa y cabello* -"mejor ven, falta poco para mi cumpleaños, si queremos tener todo listo tenemos que comenzar a organizarlo todo"- *dice con una sonrisa para luego volver a arrastrar a Fer*

 **-En el Balcón-**

Knock Out: *sonríe pero luego se queda pensativo* -"sabes... nunca te lo pedí formalmente..."- *dice, pero suena más como si estuviera pensando en voz alta*

Smokescreen: *ladea la cabeza mirándolo con confusión* -"ahmn ¿pedirme formalmente que cosa Knock Out?"- *pregunta al notar que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos*

 **-Con las Chicas-**

Fernanda: -"si hablas de la decoración y todas esas cosas descuida recuerda que alcanzo sitios bastante altos y eso que estoy algo chaparrita jeje"- *dice haciendo alusión a algo que solo ellas saben* -"bueno dime que necesitas y considéralo hecho mi estimada"- *dice con una amplia sonrisa*

Anica: -"jeje lo sé, recuerda que yo también soy bastante alta, y que también puedo llegar a lugares muy altos"- *dice con una sonrisa cómplice* -"pero será mejor que tengamos cuidado con eso, además, no es una fiesta sorpresa, ya que yo soy la cumpleañera y ya lo sé todo"- *se ríe un poco* -"mejor le pedimos ayuda a los demás, así terminamos más rápido, además, tengo que preparar el energon de alto grado para los Bots y algunos aperitivos Cybertronianos para ellos, para que también puedan disfrutar completamente la fiesta..."- *dice pensativa, siendo Fer la que la arrastraba ahora*

 **-En el Balcón-**

Knock Out: *se queda pensativo por unos momentos más, pero luego voltea a ver a Smoke con una sonrisa amorosa y se baja del banco, arrodillándose al frente de Smoke, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas* -"nunca te pregunta si... Smokescreen ¿quieres ser mi novio?"- *pregunta con una sonrisa amorosa, decidiendo usar el término terrestre, le pareció que era más apropiado, dado el lugar donde estaban*

Smokescreen: *enrojece de golpe sin poder contener su sonrisa* -"¿q-que dijiste?"- *pregunta creyendo que escucho mal la propuesta*

*Lo que ninguno de los dos noto era que estaban siendo observados*

Maria: *se asoma a ver al balcón* -"Miko te lo dije..."- *le susurra* -"ya se lo pidió solo mira esta arrodillado más todavía"-

Miko: -"¿cómo lo tomaran los otros?"- *pregunta tomando una foto con su teléfono*

Maria: -"no puede ser peor a como ha sido hasta ahora"- *bromea* -"sssh que no nos vean..."-

 **-Con las Chicas-**

Fernanda: *la jala como si nada casi como si flotara* -"ándale sigues pensando en eso cuando comuniquemos la noticia de todos modos nos van a ayudar además te recuerdo que la unión hace la fuerza y esas cosas"- *comenta como si nada*

Anica: *sigue dejando que la arrastren, aun pensando en todos los preparativos* -"si lo sé, pero también tengo que revisar el sistema de seguridad, no quiero que los Cons arruinen la fiesta... y me pregunto si Predaking querrá asistir..."- *dice pensativa*

 **-En el Balcón-**

Knock Out: -"¿quieres ser mi novio?"- *le repite la pregunta aun con su sonrisa* -"quiero empezar una relación contigo Smoke, sinceramente, nunca creí que volvería a encontrar el amor, me había prometido que no me volvería a enamorar, no quería salir lastimado de nuevo... pero..."- *ve a Smoke directo a los ópticos* -"tú me hiciste volver a creer que el amor existe, que aún había esperanza para mí, lograste superar mis barreras y entrar a mis Spark, ahora no se lo que haría sin ti, entonces... ¿qué dices Smoke?... ¿quieres comenzar una relación conmigo?"-

Maria: *sigue grabando con una amplia sonrisa* -"ssh Miko... ahí viene la respuesta"-

Miko: -"déjame ver"- *dice asiéndose espacio para ver* -"¿ya le dio el sí?"-

Maria: -"ssh en eso anda calla..."-

Smokescreen: *ve a Knock Out con infinita sorpresa pero empieza a sonreírle de forma amorosa* -"creo eso no necesita una respuesta, pero te la daré"- *le dice tranquilo* -"si quiero..."-

Maria: -"ya le dijo el sí..."-

Miko: *le tapa la boca* -"si lo escuche"- *susurra* -"le dijo que si"- *dice sorprendida*

 **-Con las Chicas-**

Fernanda: -"trátalo como rey y esas tonterías y tal vez se una, tiene mejor actitud que un Con, todavía no nos odia pero no nos aguanta ¿entiendes?"- *dice jalándola hasta llegar a la cocina* -"bien... ahmn... aquí no hay nadie... pero..."- *abre el refrigerador y saca un trozo de flan* -"no quiere decir que no pueda comer..."-

Anica: *sacude la cabeza divertida* -"no tienes remedio chica"- *dice con una gran sonrisa* -"mejor ayúdame a ver si tenemos todos los ingredientes necesarios para los aperitivos y la torta, yo revisare los ingredientes para los aperitivos Cybertronianos y veré si hay suficiente energon para preparar el alto grado"-

 **-En el Balcón-**

Knock Out: *Una gran sonrisa se extiende por su rostro y se levanta, levantando a Smoke también, para luego darle un beso amoroso, sin darse cuenta de algunas pisadas que se acercaban por el pasillo*

Maria: -"mira se están besando..."-

Miko: -"¿qué esperabas si le dieron el sí y...?"- *parpadea escuchando pisadas* -"oh no..."- *ambas alzan la vista topándose con Ratchet y con Ultra Magnus* -"ahmn... hola..."-

Maria: -"ahmn... qué onda"- *saluda riendo nerviosa*

Ratchet: *se cruza de brazos* -"¿a quién espían?"-

Miko: -"¡a nadie!"-

Ultra Magnus: -"si... no les creo"- *dice empezando a caminar para verificar que era*

Maria: -"¡no hicimos nada!"-

Ratchet: -"si claro..."- *dice empezando a seguirle el paso a Ultra Magnus*

Miko: -"¡los van a ver!"-

Maria: -"Knock Out está muerto..."- *musita*

 **-Con las Chicas-**

Fernanda: *infla las mejillas* -"no prometo que algo no explote"- *se ríe* -"pero con mucho gusto te hecho la mano ¡Sera una fiesta inolvidable! Y tu..."- *finge llorar* -"ya estas vieja..."- *se pone a reír*

Anica: *la ve divertida* -"¿cómo vas a explotar algo si lo vas a hacer inventario de los ingredientes que tenemos y anotar los que nos faltan?"- *se ríe un poco*

 **-En el Balcón-**

Knock Out: *Aún no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaba demasiado feliz por la respuesta de Smoke para notarlo, así que siguió con el beso, que en algún momento se volvió más apasionado que tierno, abrazando a Smoke por la cintura, acercándolo más a él, al mismo tiempo que Smoke lo abrazaba por el cuello*

Smokescreen: *le correspondía el beso con el mismo cariño, no quería el momento terminara... hasta que...*

Ratchet: *carraspea con fuerza mirando la escena junto a Ultra Magnus* -"¿interrumpimos algo?"-

Smokescreen: *se separa sonrojado* -"¡Ratchet!"-

Ultra Magnus: *se cruza de brazos* -"... soldado..."-

Smokescreen: -"¿si señor?"-

Ultra Magnus: -"¿qué sucede aquí?"-

Miko: -"¡Es fácil solo que oficialmente ya son pareja Knock out ya se lo pidió!"- *siente que le tapan la boca*

Maria: -"¡Miko...!"- *dice entre dientes*

 **-Con las Chicas-**

Fernanda: *se ríe tomando papel y una hoja* -"tu bien sabes porque no te hagas"- *bromea* -"como sea mejor empecemos antes de que nos ganen las prisas"-

Anica: -"jeje vamos Fer, no tardaremos mucho"- *dice mientras revisa todo los materiales e ingredientes para hacer los aperitivos Cybertronianos* -"mmm... creo que necesitare más energon para el alto grado... iré a buscar más luego, no me costara mucho, la maquina funciona bien de todas formas..."-

 **-En el Balcón-**

Knock Out: *esta tan rojo como su pintura y murmurando para sí mismo* -"¿es que uno no puede tener privacidad?..."- *pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Miko* -"¿y tú como sabes eso?"- *la ve con sospecha*

Maria: -"¡no sabemos nada! ¡Miko corre!"- *tratan de huir pero Ultra Magnus les impide el paso*

Ultra Magnus: -"ellas dos al parecer los estaban espiando"- *dice seriamente*

Ratchet: -"entonces..."- *los ve* -"lo de ustedes ya es más formal ¿no?"- *pregunta mirándolos fijamente*

 **-Con las Chicas-**

Fernanda: -"solo recuérdame traer más levadura para la Torta... bueno yo le digo pastel pero en fin... y chocolate además de gelatina es nunca debe faltar en una fiesta"- *dice tomando nota*

Anica: -"jeje claro chica, saldremos luego para buscar todo lo que falta"- *dice con una sonrisa mientras termina de anotar todo lo que necesita* -"bueno, con eso ya terminamos aquí, vamos a decirles a los demás lo de la fiesta ¿tú que dices?"-

 **-En el Balcón-**

Knock Out: *suspira pero asiente con una sonrisa, abrazando a Smoke por la cintura* -"así es Ratchet, supongo que tarde un poco, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, mejor tarde que nunca"-

Ratchet: -"... solo avisen al resto a la brevedad, solo esperaban a saber si era oficial o no... Porque sinceramente Knock Out, te tenían un ojo encima para verificar si era cierto"-

Maria: *asiente varias veces* -"sisisisisi es cierto pero como ya es oficial ya todo se llevara en paz ya sabes eso de ahmn..."-

Miko: -"¡el punto es que todo saldrá bien!"- *dice eufórica*

Smokescreen: *sonríe nervioso* -"pero ambos estamos felices"- *dice con toda calma* -"eso es lo importante"- *dice con toda calma mirando feliz a Knock Out*

Maria: -"oooww que romántico"- *sonríe mientras Miko ponía cara de asco pero a modo de broma*

 **-Con las Chicas-**

Fernanda: *asiente* -"está bien mi estimada por cierto…"- *se pone el collar para ocultarlo bajo su camisa* -"nadie la vera así"- *sonríe* -"¿vamos o qué?"-

Anica: -"ten cuidado con eso"- *dice hablando del collar* -"y si, vamos, ya solo faltan un mes y aún hay mucho que hacer"-

 **-En el Balcón-**

Knock Out: *le sonríe de vuelta a Smoke* -"yo también estoy feliz contigo Smoke... me siento en paz contigo... más de lo que crees"- *dice viéndolo con una mirada amorosa*

Smokescreen: *le sonríe de vuelta* -"¿de verdad?"-

Miko: -"que cursis se ven..."- *dice exagerando en sus expresiones*

Maria: -"anda Miko... ¿y si nos vamos?"- *pregunta nerviosa*

Ratchet: -"oh no ustedes no se van a salvar"-

Ultra Magnus: -"creo habíamos hablado de respetar el espacio personal de cada uno"- *dice seriamente*

 **-Con las Chicas-**

Fernanda: -"se dice mucho un mes y en realidad se va rápido... ¡ándale pues te sigo!"-

Anica: -"jeje ok, vamos"- *dice saliendo de la cocina mientras revisaba algo en su teléfono* -"ya les mande a todos un mensaje para que se reúnan con nosotros en la sala, solo tenemos que ir ahí"- *dice con una sonrisa mientras caminaba rumbo a la sala*

 **-En el Balcón-**

Knock Out: -"sabes, ya hasta me estoy acostumbrando a que ellas hagan eso"- *comenta con calma pero luego se congela y ve al vació por unos momentos* ¿ustedes también recibieron un mensaje de Anica diciendo que nos reunamos en la sala?"- *le pregunta a los demás*

Smokescreen: *asiente* -"realmente si ¿pasara algo malo?"-

Maria: *niega* -"no creo pero si les llego a todos..."- *dice revisando su teléfono* -"deberíamos ir rápido"-

Ratchet: -"estoy de acuerdo, me preocupa que sea algo urgente ¡bueno vamos!"-

 **-Con las Chicas-**

Fernanda: -"¡en ese caso vamos rápido a la sala!"- *dice saliendo a la sala* -"¡a correr mi estimada! Me pondría a saltar de la emoción pero... no puedo"- *dice nerviosa*

Anica: -"si te entiendo, y tranquila, ya casi llegamos"- *dice con calma siguiendo a Fer*

 **-En el Balcón-**

Knock Out: -"no creo que sea nada malo, nos habría avisado o habría activado las alarmas si estuviera pasando algo, tal vez solo quieren hacer un anuncio"- *dice tratando de parecer tranquilo, pero se notaba que estaba preocupado también, además de que no soltaba la mano de Smoke en ningún momento, solo tomo unos minutos para que llegaran a la sala, donde ya estaban todos, incluyendo a Anica y Fernanda*

Anica: -"bien ¿ya estamos todos?"- *pregunta tranquila*

Optimus: -"estamos todos..."- *dice siendo el último en llegar verificando que en efecto, estén todos presentes* -"¿a qué se debe esta reunión niñas?"-

Fernanda: -"siendo el caso creo que podemos empezar"-

Ultra Magnus: -"¿algo grave?"- *pregunto seriamente*

Fernanda: -"claro que no en realidad hasta les va a gustar la noticia"- *dice sonriendo*

Anica: -"jeje no sé si saben, pero mi cumpleaños se acerca, y Fer y yo decidimos que podríamos usarlo de excusa para hacer una fiesta para que todos nos relajemos"- *dice con una gran sonrisa*

Knock Out: -"¿se acerca tu día de la creación?"- *pregunta asombrado*

Fernanda: -"nosotros lo conocemos como cumpleaños pero si, técnicamente es eso Knock Out"- *dice sonriendo*

Arcee: -"pocos aquí festejan así que espero puedan convencerlos"- *dice refiriéndose a tres Mechs en específico*

Maria: -"más les vale porque no sería fiesta sin el tío Optimus, sin el Doc. Bot y sin el comandante estirado ¡Es más podríamos invitar a más personas!"-

Jack: -"podría invitar incluso a mama"-

Miko: -"eso significa traer a Fowler"- *dice cruzándose de brazos* -"y él no es divertido*

Bulkhead: -"vamos Miko..."-

Fernanda: -"dejando eso de lado por lo visto les gusto la noticia"- *dice sonriendo*

Anica: -"jeje así parece, me alegro que les agradara la noticia chicos, porque necesitamos su ayuda para hacer todos los preparativos"- *dice con una sonrisa tranquila mientras se sienta en uno de los sillones tamaño humano*

Knock Out: -"¿que necesitan que hagamos?"- *pregunta sentándose también con Smoke sentándose en su piernas*

Fernanda: -"pues ustedes son de Cybertron y nos pueden ayudar en la parte de los aperitivos, ideas para la fiesta, decorado cualquier idea sirve mucho"- *dice sonriendo*

Smokescreen: -"suena bien"- *dice sonriendo, cómodo en donde está*

Maria: -"¡puedo hacer diseños de hielo! Caería bien para darle un toque curioso a la fiesta"-

Optimus: *sonríe de forma apenas perceptible* -"si es el caso con mucho gusto todos nosotros vamos a apoyar"-

Bumblebee: -"solo digan que hacer y considérenlo hecho"- *dice feliz*

Anica: -"gracias chicos"- *dice con una gran sonrisa para luego sacar una lista de cosas por hacer* -"bueno... necesitamos ayuda para comprar todo, tenemos que ir a las tiendas para comprar algunas decoraciones e ingredientes, necesitaremos que nos ayuden a transportar todo"- *dice revisando la lista* -"¿algún voluntario?"-

Knock Out: *se encoge de hombros* -"por mí no hay problema"-

Smokescreen: -"yo quiero ayudar"- *dice ofreciéndose inmediatamente*

Miko: -"en Bulkhead hay mucho espacio"- *dice divertida*

Fernanda: -"bueno ya son tres voluntarios ¿alguien más?"-

Bumblebee: -"yo también puedo ayudar solo digan que puedo llevar y lo transportare"- *dice con toda calma*

Fernanda: -"con cuatro son más que suficientes"- *dice pensativa* -"ahora solo tenemos que reunir las cosas para que al volver empecemos a decorar, así que Maria si esos detalles los puedes empezar ya más que perfecto"-

Maria: -"con mucho gusto amiga"- *dice apretando sus nudillos*

Anica: -"perfecto, y los que vayas haciendo lo puedes meter en el congelador para que no se derritan, tendremos que ajustar la temperatura ese día para que también duren"- *dice pensativa revisando la lista* -"ok, aparte de conseguir todo lo necesario para la comida humana, también necesitare ayuda para conseguir todo lo necesario para la Cybertroniana, incluyendo el alto grado"- *dice y sonríe al escuchar varios jadeos sorprendidos y alegres*

Arcee: -"al fin una buena noticia"-

Fernanda: -"bebedores"- *murmura divertida*

Miko: -"pero ¿cómo conseguir insumos para los aperitivos para los Bots? ¿No alcanza con lo de aquí?"-

Fernanda: -"lo suficiente para el día de la fiesta…"- *empieza a reír* -"aah cómo crees, no"- *dice seriamente* -"pero para eso hay tiempo"-

Jack: -"para la comida humana podemos ir reuniéndola con los días, mi mama puede ayudar"-

Raf: -"y puedo traer cosas de mi casa, incluso creo la familia de Maria nos puede ayudar"-

Maria: -"sin duda aunque Rodrigo estará de necio con que no va a venir pero"- *niega divertida* -"al final va a venir yo lo sé..."-

Anica: -"¿por qué ciento que lo traerás a la fuerza?"- *dice riendo un poco* -"y bueno, siguiendo con la comida Cybertroniana, necesitare ayuda para buscar los materiales, ya que a diferencia de la comida humana, no todos se consiguen en las tiendas"- *sonríe divertida*

Knock Out: -"¿tú crees?"- *le pregunta en broma*

Anica: *ríe* -"jeje de todas formas, necesitare que alguien me ayude a buscar el hierro, sé que se puede comprar, pero los palos de óxido saben mejor cuando es con hierro freso, por muy irónico que suene"-

Maria: *la ve confundida*

Miko: -"¿aah...? ¿Disculpa?"- *pregunta sin entender* -"no entiendo que tiene que ver el hierro en esto"-

Anica: -"es para los aperitivos Cybertronianos, no creerás en serio que ellos pueden comer cosas como harina y leche ¿verdad?"- *pregunta con calma* -"lo que me recuerda que también tenemos que buscar petróleo y alquitrán..."- *dice para luego levantar la vista para ver a los Bots que aún no se han ofrecido de voluntarios* -"¿quién me ayuda?"-

Arcee: -"creo puedo ayudarte con eso"- *contesta tranquilo*

Wheeljack: -"y yo quiero aperitivos de calidad por lo mismo que yo también me ofrezco a la colecta"-

Fernanda: -"no nos veas cara de caridad"-

Wheeljack: -"es caridad para nosotros niña"- *dice a modo de broma*

Fernanda: -"creo con ustedes dos basta, los demás pueden quedarse verificando que los Cons no se metan en problemas ya que de todos modos necesitamos gente de confianza aquí"- *dice pensativa*

Anica: -"eso me recuerda, también necesito reforzar mi sistema de defensa, Ratchet, Raf ¿me pueden ayudar con eso?"- *pregunta viéndolos*

Ratchet: -"claro que sí, no podías pedírselo a alguien mejor"- *dice orgulloso*

Raf: -"yo con mucho gusto ayudo Anica, en poco tiempo prometo que todo estará en orden"-

Fernanda: -"eso está perfecto"- *sonríe*

Anica: -"jeje gracias chicos"- *sonríe agradecida* -"lo que nos deja a..."- *voltea a ver a Optimus y Magnus* -"ustedes se pueden quedar aquí y ayudar con lo que puedan, o me pueden ayudar con el energon y otros materiales pesados que vaya a necesitar, o si quieren, ayudan a Maria con la decoración..."-

Optimus: -"yo ayudare en donde sea necesaria mi presencia Anica, cuenten conmigo para lo que sea"-

Ultra Magnus: -"..."- *los ve y niega resignado* -"no veo sentido a los festejos tampoco pero puedo ofrecer el mismo tipo de ayuda..."-

Jack: -"Miko y yo podemos ayudarles con las compras, entre más mejor considerando que los Bots deben pasar desapercibidos para traerlas acá"-

Miko: -"lo que dijo el"-

Fernanda: -"wow eso si es apoyo ya hasta me hacen sentir orgullosa"- *dice limpiándose una lagrima falsa*

Anica: *le da un pequeño empujo a Fer en broma* -"jeje vamos Fer deja de bromear"- *dice con una pequeña risa para luego voltear a ver a todos* muchas gracias por la ayuda chicos, que dicen si comenzamos mañana, ya es un poco tarde, y creo que muchos aquí ya deben de estar cansados"-

Knock Out: *piensa en algo de repente y se inclina a susurrarle a Smoke* -"¿aprovechamos de que están todos aquí para darles nuestra noticia también?"- *le pregunta*

Smokescreen: *se pone rojo pero asiente* -"c-creo es mejor de una vez"- *admite con una sonrisa* -"¿quieres iniciar tú? ¿O prefieres que...?"- *pregunta nervioso*

Fernanda: -"Anica tiene razón además no se ustedes pero quiero reponer fuerzas con una larga siesta..."-

Wheeljack: -"pero tú vives de la noche"- *comenta divertido*

Fernanda: -"claro que no"- *se ríe*

Knock Out: -"lo hare yo, no te preocupes"- *le dice con una sonrisa cariñosa y le da un pequeño beso para luego toser un poco para llamar la atención de los demás* -"lamento interrumpir pero, Smokescreen y yo quisiéramos hacer un anuncio, aprovechando que están todos aquí, algunos ya lo saben..."- *dice y luego murmura para sí mismo viendo a dos ciertas chicas* -"por meter las narices en donde no las llaman..."- *luego vuelve a su tono normal para que todos oigan* -"pero la mayoría no lo sabe"- *termina dejando que Smoke continúe*

Miko: *le susurra algo a Maria quien empalidece y antes de poder frenarla suelta* -"¡¿acaso Smokescreen esta embarazado y tú eres el padre?!"-

Fernanda: -"¡Miko esos comentarios muchacha loca!"-

Maria: *le tapa a boca a Miko mirando nerviosa a un muy nervioso Smokescreen* -"¡waaa lo siento mucho ella no los vuelve a interrumpir anda continúen no diremos nada!"-

Ratchet: *se queda en shock para negar severamente* -"Bulkhead tu eres su guardián ¡¿no puedes guiar mejor a esa niña?!"-

Wheeljack: -"vamos no lo regañes"- *dice golpeando levemente el hombro de Bulkhead* -"la niña es indomable"-

Bulkhead: -"y sabes cómo es ella le gusta gastarnos bromas a todos y lo sabes"- *dice cruzándose de brazos*

Smokescreen: *carraspea nervioso* -"¿po-podemos continuar?"-

Fernanda: -"por favor y disculpen ¿qué decían?"-

Knock Out: *suspira pero luego le sonríe a Smoke* -"¿quieres decirles tu o les digo yo?"-

Anica: *sonríe un poco, teniendo una idea de que es lo que van a decir*

Fernanda: *ve a Anica* -"tienes una sonrisa que en lo personal me da miedo a veces..."-

Anica: *su sonrisa se hace más grande por el comentario de Fer* -"jejeje"-

Smokescreen: -"ahmn..."- *ve a todos y se pone más nervioso más por culpa del comentario de Miko* -"d-diles tu estoy nervioso para decirlo"-

Maria: -"Smokey deberías aprender a controlar tus nervios"- *le sonríe*

Knock Out: *le sonríe con cariño a Smoke* -"eres tierno cuando estas nervioso"- *le dice dándole un beso en el cachete para luego volver su atención a los demás* -"sé que ya todos se imaginaban esto, pero aun no era exactamente oficial... hasta hace un rato que le pedí a Smokescreen si quería ser mi "novio""- *dice usando de nuevo el termino terrestre* -"y dijo que si, oficialmente somos una pareja"- *dice con una gran sonrisa*

Bumblebee: -"¿de verdad ya es oficial?"- *dice divertido* -"se habían tardado pero eso sí..."- *se pone serio*

Fernanda: -"¡no empiecen!"-

Maria: -"¡Bee recuerda a mi hermano no sean iguales!"-

Bumblebee: *se ríe divertido* -"calma solo iba a decirle que lo cuidara bien"-

Optimus: -"Knock Out, Smokescreen, ya que es decisión de ustedes dos solamente, solo puedo desearles felicidad de ahora en adelante"-

Smokescreen: -"muchas gracias Optimus..."- *dice contento de que tomaran bien la noticia*

Bulkhead: -"solo nos enteramos de que algo le pasa como la vez que lo secuestraron para extraerle la última llave omega y serás al primero al que le exija una explicación"-

Maria: -"bueno admito que Smokey nos ha dado algunos sustitos como la vez que creímos que Megatron lo mato en Egipto..."-

Jack: -"Maria..."- *la llama serio dando a entender que el comentario no iba al caso*

Maria: -"ups... lo siento..."- *susurra*

Knock Out: -"gracias a todos, y descuiden, les puedo asegurar que nunca le haría daño a propósito"- *dice abrazando a Smoke con dulzura y dándole otro beso en el cachete*

Anica: -"tan lindos"- *dice con una gran sonrisa, luego se inclina para susurrarle a Fer* -"creo que en un tiempo tendremos que estar organizando una boda en vez de un cumpleaños"- *le susurra con una sonrisa*

Maria: -"de todos modos lo de las llaves omega no cuenta ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?"- *dice riendo al ver el sonrojo de Smokescreen* -"Knock Out lo dejo mudo jeje"-

Optimus: -"ahora solo queda desearles buena suerte"- *sonríe*

Fernanda: -"¿una boda? jaja suena bien pero... igual tu cumpleaños viene antes por lo mientras así se queda pero..."- *saca una lista* -"veamos cosas para una boda estilo Cybertron, tú me instruyes"- *sonríe ampliamente*

Anica: -"jaja ven te contare todo en mi cuarto, igual quiero "estirar las piernas""- *susurra dándole un giño para que entendiera a que se refería luego vuelve su atención a los demás* -"me alegro mucho por ustedes chicos, sé que se harán muy felices el uno al otro, les deseo lo mejor"- *les dice a Smoke y Knock con una gran sonrisa* -"bueno, si ya nadie más tiene un anuncio que hacer, creo que cada quien puede ir a descansar"-

Knock Out: *sonríe feliz por saber que todos se lo tomaron bien, abrazando a Smoke con mucho amor y cariño*

Smokescreen: -"todos se lo tomaron bien, me preocupaba que reaccionaran extraño"- *dice feliz correspondiendo el abrazo*

Fernanda: -"jaja ya vámonos también es mejor no quemarnos las pestañas de mas ahmn ¿buenas noches amigos míos?"- *pregunta sonriendo*

Raf: *bosteza* -"me parece bien yo tengo bastante sueño"- *dice un poco adormilado* -"sin mencionar que debo descansar mucho me hicieron bailar..."-

Jack: -"y cantar, nos hicieron cantar"-

Arcee: -"lo hiciste bien no te quejes Jack, no es lo mismo que un campo de batalla pero igual gasta energía física y mental, debemos descansar"-

Anica: -"Arcee tiene razón, además, no sé de qué se quejan, a ella la hicieron hacer equilibro en una bola con pesas y a mí me mandaron a bailar y me tuve que cambiar com veces, no estoy segura, perdí la cuenta"- *dice y trata de ocultar un bostezo* -"bueno, buenas noches chicos"- *dice con una gran sonrisa para luego comenzar a alejarse con Fer*

Knock Out: -"descansen"- *dice también con una sonrisa* -"¿listo para ir a dormir?"- *le pregunta a Smoke*

Smokescreen: *asiente soltando un bostezo* -"me leíste el pensamiento, fue un día largo, mas considerando que lleve a Bulkhead en mis hombros..."- *comento con calma*

Bulkhead: -"¡me disculpe contigo ya!"- *contesta alejándose* -"¡buenas noches a todos!"-

Bumblebee: -"hora de irnos"- *dice llevándose a Raf en la palma de su mano mientras Maria iba feliz en su hombro"-

*Y así todos de uno en uno empezaron a retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones con un solo pensamiento, descansar. Había sido un día bastante largo para todos*

 **Y… ¡Listo!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap. subiré otro pronto espero, Fer y yo ya estamos trabajando en él.**

 **Habrán muchas sorpresas más adelante, eso ténganlo por seguro, pero tendrán que ser pacientes, todo se ira mostrando con el tiempo n_n**

 **Los comentarios se agradecen y nos apoyan a seguir.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, nos alegra mucho saber que les gusta la historia.**

 **Y bueno, eso es todo lo que diré.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**

 **¡Bye! n_n**


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Holi!**

 **¡Aquí estamos con un nuevo cap. de Tas Bambalinas!**

 **Los próximos capítulos sin duda tendrás muchas sorpresas, espero que les gusten n_n**

 **Y bien, no los entretengo mucho esta vez.**

 **¡Vamos con el capítulo!**

 **-"…"- habla normal.**

 **-…- pensamientos.**

 ***…* lo que está pasando.**

 _En el Capítulo anterior_

" _Fernanda: -"lo siento mucho es que..."- *dice mirando el collar en su palma, una placa de identificación* -"no me agrado tenerlo hoy puesto lo tenía en el bolsillo, debió ser cuando perdí algunas tarjetas durante el show..."- *suspira* -"Anica es molesto también para mi estar viendo esto a veces y lo sabes, tu más que nadie lo sabe"- *dice volviéndolo a guardar* -"nadie puede saber..."-_ _ **"**_

" _Fernanda: -"¿pues cómo no vamos a conocer el secreto de la otra si tenemos un buen de conocernos? si hasta tu gente me conoce aunque creo la primera vez los traume ¡ah no importa eso paso ¿no?!"- *sonríe pero se queda en blanco* -"¿la fiesta es en serio? ¿Pues qué evento viene? si es..."- *chasquea los dedos* -"¡ya recordé! ¡Es tu cumpleaños! ¡Por poco se me olvidaba!"-_ _ **"**_

" _Knock Out: *se queda pensativo por unos momentos más, pero luego voltea a ver a Smoke con una sonrisa amorosa y se baja del banco, arrodillándose al frente de Smoke, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas* -"nunca te pregunta si... Smokescreen ¿quieres ser mi novio?"- *pregunta con una sonrisa amorosa, decidiendo usar el término terrestre, le pareció que era más apropiado, dado el lugar donde estaban*_ _ **"**_

" _Smokescreen: *ve a Knock Out con infinita sorpresa pero empieza a sonreírle de forma amorosa* -"creo eso no necesita una respuesta, pero te la daré"- *le dice tranquilo* -"si quiero..."-_ _ **"**_

" _Knock Out: -"sé que ya todos se imaginaban esto, pero aun no era exactamente oficial... hasta hace un rato que le pedí a Smokescreen si quería ser mi "novio""- *dice usando de nuevo el termino terrestre* -"y dijo que si, oficialmente somos una pareja"- *dice con una gran sonrisa*_ _ **"**_

" _Optimus: -"ahora solo queda desearles buena suerte"- *sonríe*_ _ **"**_

 **Capítulo veintitrés**

*Los días pasaron rápidamente con todos ayudando a organizar la fiesta y vigilar a los Decepticons, y antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta ya había pasado un mes y la fiesta de cumpleaños era al día siguiente, por lo que todos estaban corriendo dando los últimos detalles a la decoración y a la comida*

Anica: *está caminando por la sala revisando que todo esté listo* -"decoración... lista... música... lista..."- *murmura para sí misma mientras revisa todo*

Knock Out: *está moviendo una gran mesa de tamaño Cybertroniana con la ayuda de Smoke, siendo guiados por Fer* -"¿aquí está bien?"- *le pregunta a Fer*

Fernanda: *los vio pensativa* -"un poco más a la izquierda... no... Otro pasito..."- *les pide mirándoles con detenimiento* -"no... Más a la derecha... ¡AHI! ¡Es perfecto ya no la muevan más!"-

Smokescreen: -"es el primer sitio que Knock Out te menciono"- *dice cruzándose de brazos*

Fernanda: -"debemos descartar las demás opciones"- *se ríe* -"como sea la mesa ya está acomodada"- *dice revisando su lista* -"veamos que más falta"-

Knock Out: *sacude la cabeza exasperado* -"no tienes remedio..."- *luego suspira y se acerca a Anica* -"todo listo con las mesas Ani ¿qué más falta?"- *pregunta y luego le sonríe a Smoke al ver que se para a su lado, su relación iba muy bien, ambos eran muy felices, claro que aún eran el primer objetivo de las bromas de los demás, y en el caso de Knock Out de la amenazas, pero valía completamente la pena*

Fernanda: -"si, diles tu Anica porque...creo perdí esa parte"- *dice dándole a entender que "desapareció misteriosamente"* -"pero es cierto las mesas están listas y se enviaron invitaciones extras"-

Smokescreen: -"vamos solo digan que más falta"- *dice sonriéndole a Knock Out con calma* -"nosotros encantados de ayudarlas en lo que haga falta"-

Fernanda: -"sobre todo considerando que al rojito ya lo amenazaron varias veces ya me entere por Maria"- *dice como si nada*

Anica: *ríe un poco* -"si quieres hablo con los demás para que te den un poco de paz Knock"- *le ofrece con una sonrisa*

Knock Out: -"no gracias Ani, estoy bien, puedo manejarlo, pero gracias"-

Anica: *se encoge de hombros* -"de acuerdo"- *revisa su lista* -"y por el momento no hay nada más chicos, lo que falta se tiene que hacer mañana, que es colocar las comidas y bebidas en las mesas y configurar las pista de baile y la música..."-

Fernanda: -"hasta donde se entre los humanos se encargan de la música, y Miko pondrá música movida pero que no rompa los tímpanos y si hay que hasta se disfrutan"-

Smokescreen: -"no puedo creer que ya mañana sea la fiesta"- *dice divertido* -"siento como si fuera ayer que estuvimos empezando a planear esto"-

Fernanda: -"pero eso fue hace un mes"-

Smokescreen: -"el tiempo vuela"-

Fernanda: -"más para ustedes que viven millones de años creo, solo sé que son bastante longevos"- *dice a modo de burla* -"ancianos..."-

Anica: -"jeje vamos Fer, ya déjalos"- *dice con una gran sonrisa* -"pero te entiendo Smoke, yo tampoco puedo creer que ya sea mañana"- *suspira* -"mañana cumplo 17 años... de verdad que es increíble como vuela el tiempo..."-

Knock Out: -"17... ¿En un año más ya eres mayor de edad verdad?"-

Anica: *asiente* -"técnicamente si"-

Fernanda: -"imagínense yo...yo ya tengo 21 años y siento como si hubiera sido ayer cuando era una cosa rara y extraña"-

Smokescreen: -"¿niña no?"-

Fernanda: *se encoge de hombros restándole importancia* -"pero aún recuerdo cuando conocí a esta chica"- *dice palmeándole los cachetes a Anica* -"¿verdad amiga?"- *sonríe ampliamente*

Smokescreen: -"no la molestes Fer"- *dice riendo de cómo está prácticamente le deformaba la cara a Anica*

Anica: -"¡Fer!"- *se queja al sentir que juegan con sus cachetes apartándose y sacándole la lengua*

Knock Out: -"jeje serás casi una mayor de edad en tu planeta, pero para mí sigues siendo mi pequeña Sparkling"- *dice con una sonrisa, tomándola con cuidado en su mano* -"ven, tenemos que ir a ver cómo van los demás en la cocina"-

Fernanda: -"¡oh cierto olvide a los de la cocina!"-

Smokescreen: -"eso se soluciona rápido ¡Vamos a ver!"- *dice divertido empezando a andar a la cocina* -"¡vamos no se queden atrás!"-

Fernanda: -"¡espéranos novatito!"- *exclama corriendo a su lado* -"¡te aprovechas de lo grandote que estas!"- *dice corriendo y antes de saltar se frena y cae de sentón pero parecía que flotaba al caer pero nadie se dio cuenta* -"¡Smokey!"-

Smokescreen: -"ventajas"- *dice como si nada sonriendo*

Anica: -"jaja ¿estás bien Fer?"- *dice divertida por verlos discutir*

Knock Out: *sonríe sacudiendo la cabeza al mismo tiempo que ponía con cuidado a Anica en el suelo para luego acercarse a abrazar a Smoke y darle u tierno beso* -"deja de molestar a Fer Smoke"- *lo regaña en broma*

Fernanda: -"jum yo estoy bien, pero ya ni correr se perdí practica"- *dice divertida*

Smokescreen: *se atonta por el beso para después sonreír ampliamente* -"no me regañes"- *dice riendo* -"además es divertido ella se presta a las bromas también"-

Fernanda: -"depende el caso"- *dice alzando el pulgar*

Anica: -"jeje a veces hasta parecen hermanos discutiendo... no al nivel de Maria y Rodrigo claro..."- *comenta divertida mientras termina de caminar a la cocina* -"¡hola! ¿Cómo van todos por aquí?"-

Knock Out: *entra tomado de la mano con Smoke* -"¿alguien necesita ayuda?"- *le pregunta más que todo a los que están trabajando con la comida Cybertroniana*

Fernanda: -"no me hagas hablar"- *dice codeando un poco a Anica*

Wheeljack: -"sí, quiero ayuda"- *dice con una cara de fastidia* -"¿alguien sabe esa receta de postre que Anica proporciono? soy guerrero no cocinero"-

Fernanda: -"tú te ofreciste no empieces a quejarte"- *le saca la lengua* -"además nadie aquí es cocinero si acaso Anica... y los demás humanos no sabemos sobre sus comidas así que…"- *se encoge de hombros*

Wheeljack: -"eso no ayuda niña..."-

Anica: *suspira* -"me imagine que algo así pasaría... está bien, yo guiare a los que necesitan ayuda con las diferentes recetas"- *luego voltea a ver a Arcee y Ratchet* ustedes dos ya habían hecho antes un pastel de aceite ¿Cómo van con él?"- *les pregunta mientras se acercaba a las mesas en donde estaban trabajando los Cybertronianos* -"¿y alguien me ayuda a subir?"-

Arcee: -"por suerte para ti nos va mejor que a Wheeljack"- *dice con toda calma*

Wheeljack: -"es bueno saber que me apoyas"- *dice sarcástico*

Ratchet: -"anda ven acá"- *dice ayudando a Anica a subir* -"descuida... no es tan diferente de hacer una cirugía... pero prefiero el ámbito médico"-

Fernanda: -"lo dijo la ambulancia andante..."- *susurra por lo bajo*

Anica: *se ríe al haber escuchado a Fer* -"jeje muy bien Jacki, vamos a ver que tenemos que hacer con lo tuyo"- *dice revisando la receta de Wheeljack*

Wheeljack: -"por favor"- *pide una vez que teniendo a Anica al lado*

Knock Out: *voltea a ver a Smoke* -"creo que ellos están bien aquí, que dices si vamos a ver cómo están los demás con la seguridad y la vigilancia de los Cons"-

Smokescreen: *ve a Knock Out pensativo para después sonreír* -"tal vez seamos más útiles allá, yo digo que si vayamos"- *dice alentándolo a la idea*

Knock Out: *sonríe* -"perfecto, entonces vamos"- *toma la mano de Smoke de nuevo y salen los dos juntos de la cocina*

Anica: *los ve salir* -"esos dos se volverán uno muy pronto"- *comenta como si nada con una sonrisa* -"tal vez debería ir preparando todo para la ceremonia de unión..."-

Fernanda: *ve a Anica con cara de poker face* -"Anica a veces me das miedo... y eso que la que realmente da miedo soy yo pero..."- *baja la voz* -"eso es cosa muy aparte... ¡olvídalo en esos temas tu das más miedo!"-

Ratchet: -"¡¿qué tanto gritan?!"- *exclama ante el grito*

Fernanda: -"oh nada Ratchet nada"- *dice como si nada*

Anica: -"jejeje"- *ríe de forma malévola, se le ocurrió una forma de bromear a los demás, ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con Miko y Maria*

 **-En otro Lado-**

Knock Out: -"bien Smoke ¿a quién quieres ir a ver primero? ¿A Bulkhead con el Predacon o a Magnus con los Cons?"- *le pregunta mientras caminan por el pasillo, aun tomados de la mano*

Smokescreen: *se queda pensando* -"veamos cómo le va a Bulkhead si no nos necesitan vamos a ver a Ultra Magnus, algo podemos hacer para ayudar"- *dice con calma sujetando con más firmeza su mano*

Knock Out: -"perfecto"- *dice aun con una sonrisa, devolviéndole el apretón y se van a buscar a Bulkhead*

Smokescreen: -"además nos queda más cerca"- *comenta como si nada buscando a Bulkhead con la mirada* -"¿dónde estará el grandulón?"-

 **-En la Cocina-**

Anica: -"hey Ratchet... Optimus tendría que ser el... "cura" por así decirlo, en una ceremonia de unión ¿verdad? ya que él es el Prime"- *comenta como si nada sin ver que dicho Prime estaba entrando a la cocina en ese momento* -"para que me ayude a preparar todo para la ceremonia de Knock Out y Smokescreen"- *trata de ocultar su sonrisa al escuchar a Ratchet casi caerse de la sorpresa* -"jeje"-

*Tanto Fernanda como el par de Autobots veían en shock a Anica, y más al ver que amplía su sonrisa que no logro ocultar*

Ratchet: -"¡¿una unión?! ¡¿Una sparkbond?! ¡Niña es demasiado pronto para pensar eso!"-

Fernanda: -"Anica a veces creo que dices esas cosas adrede"- *dice arqueando una ceja sin ocultar su impresión* -"¿uh? ¡¿Optimus cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?!"- *exclama al verlo de pie en la entrada de la cocina*

Optimus: -"más bien debería preguntar ¿de dónde saco Anica esa idea de la Sparkbond?"-

Fernanda: -"aah"- *se ríe nerviosa* -"¡no lo sé!

Anica: *salta a escuchar a Optimus* -"¡O-Optimus!"- *exclama sorprendida volteando a verlo* -"jeje hola grandulón, solo estaba bromeando... bueno, en parte, sinceramente sí creo que Smoke y Knock llegaran a unirse, son muy felices juntos, y aquí no tienen que preocuparse por que algo pase, y la guerra ya termino, además, yo sé que Knock siempre ha querido unirse y formar una familia"- *comenta tranquila, sabiendo que Optimus y Ratchet sabrían a qué se refería, Knock Out ya le había contado toda la historia y le había dicho que ellos dos también ya lo sabían*

Optimus: -"eso lo entiendo perfectamente Anica, y como dije un mes atrás les deseamos todos felicidad"-

Ratchet: -"es solo que aun considero que es demasiado pronto para una idea así..."-

Fernanda: -"no seas protector además Smokescreen no es un niño porque se así andas, sobreprotegen a los peques"-

Ratchet: -"¡claro que no!"-

Fernanda: -"¡que sí!"-

Ratchet: -"¡NO!"-

Fernanda: -"¡SI!"-

Anica: *se cubre los oídos* -"y luego dicen que nosotros gritamos mucho"- *dice con una mueca* -"ya cálmate Ratch, nunca dije que la ceremonia seria ya, pero estoy segura que será más pronto que tarde, lo que te debería preocupar es enseñarles a cuidarse, al menos que quieras que hayan pequeños Transformers corriendo por ahí..."- *comenta como si nada, revisando la lista para ver que otros aperitivos faltaban, luego se queda pensativa* -"en realidad... eso sería lindo..."-

Fernanda: -"..."- *ve la cara de trauma de Ratchet y voltea a ver a Anica* -"vas a provocarle un ataque a la spark..."-

Optimus: *pone una mano en el hombro de Ratchet trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad* -"no tiene que pasar eso precisamente pronto, pero tiene razón... deberíamos charlar con ellos de aquel tema próximamente"-

Fernanda: -"pero mejor después de mañana que ya se viene la fiesta"-

Ratchet: *bufa* -"bien... está bien..."-

Anica: *suspira exasperada* -"¿en serio Ratch? eres médico, no te debería afectar tanto este tipo de temas"- *dice y luego sonríe de forma maligna* -"pero Optimus... tu aceptarías ser el cura ¿verdad? y estoy segura que Smoke te pediría que bendigas a su Sparkling"- *dice y trata de aguantar la risa al escuchar el grito de Ratchet*

 **-En otro Lado-**

Knock Out: -"mira, ahí está"- *le dice a Smoke cuando al fin logran encontrar a Bulkhead* -"hola grandulón ¿cómo te va con su majestad?"-

Bulkhead: *se voltea al escuchar a Knock Out* -"hola chicos, solo diré que me va mejor que con los Cons, Predaking es demasiado exigente pero es más fácil lidiar con el que con Megatron"-

Smokescreen: -"eso no lo dudo ¿necesitas ayuda con algo? podemos ayudarte si hace falta"-

Knock Out: -"O podemos seguir nosotros, no me molesta mucho vigilar a Predaking, como tu dijiste, es más fácil que Megatron"- *se encoge de hombros*

 **-En la Cocina-**

Optimus: -"no le afectan, pero considera con que otro tema lo estas mezclando Anica"-

Fernanda: -"además también tiene sus dotes científicos"- *dice divertida*

Ratchet: -"¡Eso es lo de menos! ¡¿No creen que es pronto para pensar en Sparklings?! ¡¿En qué momento pasamos de hablar de un Sparkbond a un Sparkling?!"-

Fernanda: -"ni yo lo sé"- *dice negando confusa*

Anica: *no puede aguantar más y se ríe a carcajadas por la cara de Ratchet* -"jajaja lo siento Ratch, es solo que es tan divertido molestarte a veces jajaja"-

 **-En otro Lado-**

Bulkhead: -"en realidad iba en camino a preguntarle que si necesitaba algo más, por cortesía de Anica, pero si quieren ir ustedes no los voy a detener..."-

Knock Out: *se encoge de hombros* -"no me importa ¿y a ti Smoke?"-

 **-En la Cocina-**

Ratchet: *la ve de forma severa para simplemente negar* -"no debería sorprenderme este tipo de bromas provenientes de una niña..."-

Optimus: -"trata de relajarte Ratchet, ¿te parece si te ayudamos con lo que falte?"-

Ratchet: -"pues... solo digan que falta para mañana antes de que decida irme a mis deberes habituales"-

Fernanda: -"jajajaja estos no tienen remedio"-

Anica: -"jeje ya tranquilo Ratch"- *dice cuando al fin logra controlar su risa y revisa la lista* -"no falta casi nada, solo terminar de preparar el alto grado para ustedes"- *luego voltea a ver a Optimus* -"y tú también vas a tomar de ese señor, la fiesta es para que todos se diviertan, incluyéndote"- *le dice seria*

 **-En Otro Lado-**

Smokescreen: *niega* -"a mí tampoco es más con tal de hacer algo"-

Bulkhead: -"entonces les deseo suerte..."- *dice mirando al dirigirse a donde se encontraba Predaking* -"más vale el Predacon este de buen humor..."-

Knock Out: *va a donde está el Predacon* -"su majestad, lamento molestarlo, pero quería preguntarle si necesitaba algo más"- *le dice con respecto como Anica le dijo que le hablara al Predacon*

Predaking: *los ve un momento para luego comenzar a caminar con calma* -"no, no necesito nada más..."-

 **-En la Cocina-**

Optimus: -"... yo... pensaba ir a patrullar..."-

Fernanda: -"ya sabemos que tu ni festejas... ni tu ni Ratchet, y Magnus... pero los queremos a los tres en la fiesta, es su cumple no pueden faltar, es más hasta Rodrigo viene y ese se nota que ni las fiestas le gustan"-

Ratchet: -"porque viene con sus padres..."-

Fernanda: -"es lo mismo los queremos aquí"- *dice poniendo ojos de cordero*

Anica: -"vamos chicos, es solo un día, relájense al menos esta vez, como dije antes, no tienen que preocuparse de nada, a seguridad está al máximo con los Cons y me he asegurado de que Predaking esté contento para que no cause problemas, no tienen de que preocuparse, así que... ¿qué dicen?"- *pregunta dándoles los ojitos de cachorro bajo la lluvia*

Ratchet: -"..."- *se cruza de brazos* -"no lo sé tengo algunas dudas todavía"-

Optimus: *ve a Ratchet pensativo y ve a las niñas* -"asistiremos"-

Ratchet: -"¡¿qué?!"-

Fernanda: -"¡¿de verdad?! ¡Gracias grandote! ¡Este si es la ley Anica!"- *dice aplaudiendo*

Anica: *sonríe feliz* -"¡gracias Optimus! Bueno, entonces tenemos que terminar de preparar el alto grado"-

 **-En otro Lado-**

Smokescreen: -"¿a no?"- *ve a Knock Out pensativo para volver a ver al Predacon* -"si es así... si gusta lo dejamos tranquilo majestad"- *dice tratando de tener el mismo respeto al dirigirse a él*

Predaking: -"si, háganlo"- *dice sin ni siquiera verlos para luego irse a su habitación*

Knock Out: *voltea a ver a Smoke* -"bueno... eso fue bien..."-

Smokescreen: -"yo creo que estaba bastante distraído, o pensativo... no lo sé"- *dice con calma mientras se retiraba*

Knock Out: -"quien sabe... bueno, con eso el Predacon está listo ¿vamos a ver a Magnus con los Cons?"-

Smokescreen: -"según se son Ultra Magnus y Wheeljack quienes están con los Cons..."- *dice pensativo y empieza a caminar* -"no te quedes atrás vamos"-

 **-En la Cocina-**

Ratchet: -"¿sabes prepararlo siquiera?"- *pregunta cruzándose de brazos*

Fernanda: -"podemos aprender... bueno en mi caso porque este aspecto de alimento para Cybertronianos yo no lo sé..."-

Anica: -"claro que se prepararlo ¿te tengo que recordar quien fue la que te enseño a preparar la mita de las cosas que preparaste hoy?"- *dice con calma* -"ley todo sobre cómo preparar muchos alimentos y bebidas Cybertronianas un día que estaba aburrida, incluyendo el alto grado, Wheeljack fue quien me dio la receta..."-

Ratchet: -"¡¿que Wheeljack que?!"-

Fernanda: -"¡jajajaja Jackie se lució! Jajajajajaja"-

Optimus: -"después hablamos con Wheeljack, es mejor comenzar para tener tiempo de preparar todo lo que falte mañana por la mañana"-

Fernanda: -"opino lo mismo"-

Anica: -"dejen en paz a Wheeljack, yo le pedí que me enseñara, quería asegurarme de hacerlo bien para ustedes, además de que ya había investigado un poco en la biblioteca"- *dice con calma revisando el proceso de la preparación del alto grado* -"Ratchet, Optimus, podrían por favor probar, para ver si está bien"- *pide apuntando a dos cubos que ya estaban listos*

Ratchet: -"está bien"- *dice tomando un cubo para darle un sorbo* -"hmn... no sabe tan mal"-

Optimus: -"¿no? déjame probar"- *dice tomando el otro cubo dando un sorbo*

Fernanda: -"¿y qué tal esta?"- *pregunta ladeando la cabeza*

Optimus: *se queda pensando un poco y sonríe* -"no sabe nada mal, salió excelente."-

Fernanda: -"si le gusto a ellos es que a los demás también les va a gustar"- *dice de lo más feliz*

Anica: -"jeje gracias chicos"- *sonríe feliz* -"quédense con esos cubos, hay muchos más para mañana..."- *revisa su lista* -"bueno, creo que eso sería todo lo que podemos hacer hoy, lo que falta queda para mañana, deberíamos ir a descansar..."-

 **-En otro Lado-**

Knock Out: *llegan con Magnus* -"¿cómo se están comportando los Decepticons Ultra Magnus?"-

Ultra Magnus: *se voltea a verlos y niega* -"por el momento ninguno, pero tenemos a unos más vigilados que otros como comprenderán"-

Smokescreen: -"puedo imaginarlo"- *dice mirando a Wheeljack volver* -"¿y tú dónde estabas?"-

Wheeljack: -"alguien debía llevarle energon a la basura Decepticon y ya que solo Ultra Magnus estaba aquí lo hice yo"-

 **-En la cocina-**

Fernanda: -"me parece bien..."- *se estira* -"bueno si es todo te seguiré y tomo la decisión de descansar"- *dice para ponerse lentes de sol rápidamente* -"a veces trabajamos tanto que pareciera que tengamos que tener la fuerza de cien hombres"- *dice a modo de broma*

Optimus: -"es cierto que se han esforzado, deberían descansar"-

Ratchet: -"y yo por fin volver a mis actividades, la cocina no es lo mío"- *replica*

Anica: -"descansen chicos"- *dice con una sonrisa para luego salir de la cocina seguida de cerca por Fer, al mismo tiempo que les mandaba un mensaje a los demás diciendo que ya podían ir a descansar*

Fernanda: -"¡al fin es hora del descanso!"- *exclama contenta estirándose* -"debería dormir buena falta me hace"- *dice haciendo un puchero*

 **-En otro Lado-**

Knock Out: -"bueno si ese es el caso creo que ya todo está listo"- *dice con calma y luego recibe el mensaje de Anica* -"¿vez? te lo dije"- *dice en broma*

Smokescreen: -"si como si fueras a ser un adivino"- *dice divertido golpeando levemente su hombro*

Ultra Magnus: -"si es todo pueden retirarse"- *les dice con calma reanudando sus actividades cotidianas*

Knock Out: -"¿y tú cómo sabes que no lo soy?"- *le pregunta a Smoke en broma tratando de parecer serio* -"puede ser que sea un adivino y nunca se lo haya dicho a nadie"-

Smokescreen: -"¿tu un adivino? creí que eras médico"- *agrega divertido* -"bueno digamos que si lo eres y digamos que te creo"- *dice como si nada*

Knock Out: -"¿cómo que digamos?"- *pregunta en falsa ofensa* -"me duele que no creas en mi"- *dice haciéndose el ofendido para hacer reír a Smoke mientras los dos se dirigían a su habitación sin darse cuenta*

Smokescreen: -"¿no creer en ti? ahora miren quien lo dice"- *dice exagerando para comenzar a reírse* -"yo sé que eres médico, que prefiere destrozar cosas que arreglarlas"- *comenta con calma* -"de nada"-

Knock Out: *le sonríe con cariño* -"hey, soy mucho más que eso, también soy el corredor más guapo y rápido"- *le dice en broma haciendo una pose súper exagerada*

Smokescreen: *niega divertido ante su pose* -"lloras cada vez que se te raya la pintura Knock Out y de rápido de eso aún hay duda, yo también soy un corredor bastante rápido, incluso llegue a hacerle competencia a Bumblebee"- *agrega con orgullo*

Knock Out: -"¡yo no lloro!"- *protesta haciéndose el ofendido* -"y estoy seguro de que soy más rápido que Bee también, un día tengo que retarlo para comprobar..."- *comenta mientras llegan a la habitación de Knock Out* -"bueno, a recargar"- *está a punto de entrar cuando se da cuenta que aún no ha soltado la mano de Smoke y también se da cuenta de que estuvo a punto de entrar con él en su habitación* -"uh..."- *se queda viendo a Smoke un poco nervioso, su relación aún no había llegado al punto en que dormían en la misma cama de recarga, al menos, no todavía*

Smokescreen: *lo ve nervioso y suelta un poco su mano, costándole trabajo hacerlo* -"bueno... te... te dejo tomar una recarga la tienes bien merecida, yo debo irme..."- *le sonríe un poco* -"¿nos vemos mañana no?"-

Knock Out: *sonríe aun un poco nerviosos* -"claro... no es como si podamos ir a otro lado... además, la fiesta es mañana"- *dice con una pequeña sonrisa para luego inclinarse para darle un pequeño beso en los labios* -"descansa amor..."-

Smokescreen: *se cohíbe por el beso y mira a otro lado con una sonrisa* -"claro... tu igual... descansa y... nos vemos mañana..."- *dice empezando a alejarse sin dejar de verlo, provocando que choque con una pared para volver a la realidad, verlo para soltar una risa nerviosa y retirarse a su habitación*

Knock Out: *se ríe un poco y entra en su habitación con una sonrisa de enamorado y un suspiro soñador, luego se va a recargar aun con una sonrisa pegada en su cara*

*A la mañana siguiente todos se apresuraron a colocar las comidas en las mesas y arreglar los últimos detalles que faltaban para tener todo listo para cuando llegaran los invitados*

Anica: -"todo listo ¿cuando llegan los demás invitados Fer?"-

Fernanda: -"en al menos una media hora más empiezan a llegar y no te preocupes las invitaciones fueron más que enviadas, estaba a nada de enviar invitaciones a las estrellas sabes de que hablo"- *guiña un ojo* -"jajajaja en fin estamos preparados ya"-

Anica: -"perfecto, entonces vamos a buscar a todos, para estar listos en la sala para cuando lleguen los invitados y también para decirles cómo serán las actividades para tanto los Cybertronianos como los humanos"- *sonríe tranquila*

Fernanda: -"suena bien, solo espero no se me pase la mano en una actividad"- *mira a todos lados* -"en fin ¿vamos?"-

Anica: -"tranquila, yo te vigilare, al igual que tu vigilas que tampoco se me pase la mano a mí"- *dice con calma* -"y claro, vamos, además, también tengo que decirles que me iré en la noche para estar con mi familia también, regresare mañana por la tarde, no puedo creer que se nos pasara por alto el decirles antes"- *dice mientras comenzaban a buscar a los demás*

Fernanda: -"es normal estábamos ocupados, y de paso me los saludas aunque sé que aún les doy algo de... cuscús a veces, además alguien tiene que quedarse y ver que todo aquí salga bien y sobretodo que los Cons no den demasiada lata"- *dice riendo y nota a Knock Out no muy lejos* -"mira el doctor loco, pero anda solo, creo se le perdió Smokey"-

Anica: -"es verdad, es extraño no verlos a los dos juntos, desde que se volvieron pareja hace un mes, pareciera que estuvieran pegados de la cadera..."- *comenta divertida y un poco preocupada* -"vamos a ver qué pasa y de paso decirle que vaya a la sala"- *dice caminando hasta él* -"hola Knock ¿dónde está Smoke?"-

Knock Out: *las ve tranquilo* -"hola, fue a limpiarse, Bulkhead estaba cargando varios cubos de alto grado cuando tropezó con algo y uno de los cubos le cayó encima a Smoke"-

Fernanda: -"pobrecito"- *dice sacudiendo una mano* -"supongo él va a llegar un poquito tarde, limpiarse y lustrarse tras el accidente no debe ser nada fácil... como sea veníamos a decirte algo Knock Out"-

Knock Out: -"¿qué pasa?"-

Anica: -"nada, solo veníamos a decirte que vayas a la sala, mandaremos a todos ahí, luego de que estén todos les diré algo que se me había olvidado mencionar antes, pero descuida no es nada malo"- *sonríe tranquila*

Knock Out: *asiente* -"está bien, pero yo también llegare un poco tarde, voy en camino a buscar mi pulidora, voy a ayudar a Smoke a arreglarse de nuevo, iré a la sala con él apenas terminemos"-

Fernanda: -"solo no se vayan a tardar que en menos de media hora empiezan a llegar los invitados y si no están presentes me vengare"- *dice apretando sus nudillos* -"¿sale y vale?"- *sonríe*

Knock Out: *sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida por su amenaza pero de todas formas asiente* -"si señora"- *dice en tono burlón para luego volver a caminar en dirección a su habitación*

Anica: -"jeje admítelo Fer, no asustas a nadie, por lo menos, no así"- *dice con una pequeña risa mientras volvían a buscar a los demás*

Fernanda: -"eso no es justo, antes infundía temor ante mi presencia ¡y tu bien lo sabes! ¡Ellos lo saben! y yo lo sé"- *se cruza de brazos* -"yeh no se vale pero ya que creo es mejor así"-

Anica: -"jeje te temían por que no te conocían, pero ahora te conocen, y es difícil tenerle miedo a alguien como tú"- *dice con una pequeña sonrisa* -"mira, haya están Bee y Arcee junto con los niños"-

Fernanda: -"es difícil tenerle miedo a alguien como tú"- *dice tratando de imitar la voz de Anica* -"esa ni tú te la crees... ¡bueno vamos!"- *empieza a correr llegando junto a Arcee para golpearle levemente el pie* -"¡hey Arcee!"-

Arcee: -"¿qué?"- *baja la vista topándose con el par* -"oh son ustedes"-

Jack: -"hola chicas"- *saluda interrumpiendo su charla con los demás* -"¿pasa algo para que...Fer llegue corriendo así?"-

Maria: -"¡¿las persiguen?!"-

Fernanda: -"si ¿qué? ¡NO! ¡Solo veníamos a decirles algo!"- *exclama nerviosa*

Bumblebee: -"las escuchamos ¿qué sucede?"-

Anica: -"solo queremos decirles que vayan a la sala, ahí voy a decirles algo una vez que estén todos, luego podemos comenzar la fiesta si quieren"- *dice con una sonrisa*

Miko: -"¿decirnos algo? ¿Qué es?"-

Raf: -"creo para eso debemos ir a la sala primero para que nos digan"-

Miko: -"¿porque no ahora?"-

Jack: -"Miko..."- *dice acercándose para alejarla de ahí* -"vamos allá primero"-

Bumblebee: -"nos aseguraremos de que todos lleguen a la sala, las vemos allá ¿está bien?"-

Fernanda: -"gracias Bee"- *agradece sonriendo de lo más alegre"-

Arcee: -"vamos entonces"-

Maria: -"¡las vemos allá chicas!"- *se despide extendiendo los brazos con calma mientras se retiraban en dirección a la sala*

Fernanda: -"ya son menos"- *susurra tomando aire*

Anica: -"conseguiremos a los demás rápido, de hecho, ya tengo una idea de donde pueden estar los Wreckers"- *dice con una sonrisa para luego caminar en dirección a la sala de entrenamiento*

Fernanda: -"más bien la pregunta sería ¿dónde no buscarlos?"- *bromea negando divertida* -"de estar los tres ahí solo faltarían Prime y Ratchet"-

Anica: -"estoy segura de que están los tres ahí, y Optimus y Ratchet, creo que también se dónde están, luego vamos por ellos"- *dice con calma y entran a la sala de entrenamiento* -"¿vez? te lo dije"- *dice con una sonrisa la ver a los tres Wreckers* -"te toca a ti decirles"-

Fernanda: -"jum pues ya voy..."- *entra corriendo a la sala del entrenamiento interrumpiendo el combate de practica entre Wheeljack y Bulkhead* -"¡HEY CHICOS!"-

Wheeljack: *se distrae siendo derribado por Bulkhead* -"¡tiempo fuera!"- *exclama volviéndose a poner de pie*

Bulkhead: -"lo siento me emocione de más"- *dice ayudándole a levantarse*

Ultra Magnus: -"son ustedes"- *dice mirándolas* -"¿alguna razón para interrumpir un entrenamiento de protocolo?"-

Fernanda: -"deja el maldito protocolo un rato comandante estirado que ya casi es hora de la fiesta, solo vinimos a decirles que vayan a la sala con los demás que tenemos que decirles algo"-

Ultra Magnus: -"¿es de carácter grave?"-

Fernanda: -"nada grave ni peligroso ni nada similar pero es importante que lo sepan"-

Ultra Magnus: -"hmn... de acuerdo en menos de cinco minutos terrestres estaremos presentes en la sala sin falta"-

Anica: -"deberías relajarte más Magnus... bueno, estoy segura de que lo harás luego de un par de cubos..."- *comenta tranquila mientras se alejaba para salir* -"muy bien, ya solo faltan Optimus y Ratchet, y conociendo a Ratch, estoy segura de que se está escondiendo en la enfermería, y Optimus le está acompañando o tratando de convencerlo para salir"- *dice divertida*

Fernanda: -"bueno una cosa es segura ninguno de los dos es fanático de los festejos, pero si logramos convencer a Prime ni modo que no podamos convencer a Ratchet"- *bromea*

Anica: -"jeje Optimus ya dio su palabra ayer de que iría, la cosa es Ratchet, pero tranquila, ya descubrí que casi nunca puede decir que no cuando pongo mis ojos de cachorro, es igual que con mi tío"- *dice dándole un giño para que entendiera* -"jeje"-

Fernanda: *contiene la risa negando divertida* -"jajaja tu tío y Ratchet son un par de tercos de primera"- *bromea palmeándole la espalda*

Anica: -"jeje tú lo sabes muy bien"- *dice divertida entrando a la enfermería y efectivamente, ahí se encontraban los dos Mechs que faltaban* -"con que aquí se escondían..."-

Optimus: -"técnicamente no del todo Anica"- *dice recibiéndolas de forma cordial* -"Ratchet dice que tiene asuntos que atender..."-

Fernanda: -"pues que los deje para otro día que tienen que ir a la sala antes de la fiesta"-

Ratchet: -"lamento decirles que estoy ocupado"- *les interrumpe* -"además estaré de más ahí no soy de fiestas"-

Fernanda: -"Optimus menos pero al menos él va a ir"-

Anica: *codea suavemente a Fer y le susurra* -"mira esto..."- *luego vuelve su atención a Ratchet, solo que ahora tenía una cara triste con los ojos muy abiertos y un poco húmedos* -"¿no quieres estar en mi cumpleaños Ratchet? ¿No vas a estar conmigo en mi día de la creación?"- *dice con voz dolida viéndolo con ojitos de cachorro pateado*

Ratchet: -"oh no..."- *se queja tratando de no verla* -"no hagas esas expresiones faciales conmigo por favor"- *le pide tratando de sonar duro pero no podía*

Fernanda: -"¿tan malo eres que no la quieres acompañar? no tienes spark"- *dramatiza*

Ratchet: -"¡¿qué?! ¡No es eso, es que...!"- *gruñe* -"¡Esta bien voy a ir! ¡Pero quítame esa cara de canino terrestre!"-

Optimus: *suelta una risa negando* -"Ratchet al final tendrás que acompañarnos de todos modos"-

Ratchet: -"no puedo negarme a esa cara"- *admite*

Anica: *De repente su mirada triste desaparece y en su lugar una gran sonrisa se extiende por su rostro* -"jeje lo sé, como le dije a Fer, es igual que con mi tío"- *le da un giño a Ratchet*

Ratchet: *se queda mudo y carraspea* -"¿qué hacen aquí? ¡Vayan a la sala ya vamos!"- *interrumpe de improvisto*

Fernanda: -"ay que penoso eres Ratchet, los vemos allá Optimus no lleguen tarde"-

Optimus: -"estaremos puntuales no se preocupen"- *dice a modo de despedida mientras las chicas se retiraban*

Anica: -"muy bien, ya están todos"- *dice mientras salen de la enfermería* -"ahora ¿me quieres acompañar a revisar el sistema de seguridad una vez más? ¿O quieres ir a la sala y te veo haya luego?"-

Fernanda: -"como si te fuera a dejar ir sola estás loca"- *dice cruzándose de brazos* -"yo voy contigo"- *le saca la lengua*

Anica: -"jeje está bien, está bien, entonces vamos"- *dice caminando en dirección a la sala de seguridad* -"luego volvemos a la sala y les decimos a los chicos que me voy en la noche, para cuando terminemos de contarles ya deberían estar llegando los demás invitados"- *dice con calma*

Fernanda: *asiente* -"me parece justo realmente"- *dice siguiéndola con toda calma* -"además técnicamente ya todo está listo"-

Anica: -"es verdad, pero nunca está de más revisar de nuevo"- *dice con calma entrando a la sala de seguridad* -"muy bien, vemos como esta todo por aquí..."-

Fernanda: -"más vale el sistema de seguridad este bien no tengo ganas de andar soldando cable y metal el día de hoy con la fiesta a minutos de empezar"- *dice mirándola revisar con calma* -"¿y bien?"-

Anica: *revisa todo el sistema y las cámaras* -"parece que todo está bien, igual si algo anda mal me llegara una alerta a mi teléfono para avisarme... pero siento que nada de eso pasara, parece que los Cons finalmente decidieron quedarse tranquilos, al menos por hoy, y Predaking también está tranquilo en su cuarto... creo que estamos listas para ir a la sala y empezar la fiesta"- *dice con una gran sonrisa*

Fernanda: -"¡Ya era hora! ¡Ya quiero mi gelatina de limón y me estoy muriendo de hambre por andar acomodando todo! No desayune..."- *se ríe nerviosa*

Anica: -"te dije que comieras al menos unas tostadas"- *la regaña pero luego suspira* -"¿qué voy a hacer contigo? Ven mejor vamos antes de que tu estómago se coma a si mismo..."-

Fernanda: -"técnicamente no puede comerse a sí mismo porque tiene mucosa sin la mucosa el estómago sí que se comería solo..."- *se tapa la boca* -"ya pues mejor te hago caso..."- *murmura empezando a caminar*

Anica: -"jeje ¿tú crees?"- *pregunta divertida llegando a la sala* -"muy bien ¿están todos?"- *pregunta entrando*

Knock Out: *voltea a verla* -"si lo estamos"- *dice, está sentado en uno de los sofás tamaño Transformers con Smoke sentado en sus piernas*

Fernanda: -"estar así de pegados se les hace una muy mala costumbre"- *dice a modo de broma*

Optimus: -"¿por qué querían reunirnos antes del evento?"- *pregunto retomando el punto inicial de la reunión*

Maria: -"oye si es cierto"-

Raf: -"dijeron que no era nada grave pero si importante"-

Anica: -"y es verdad, no es nada grave, solo quería avisarles que me iré esta noche a mi dimensión para estar con mi familia también, pero no quiero que por eso se detenga la fiesta, ya que es para que ustedes se relajen también, y por las prisas no sé si logre despedirme de todos, así que si llego a desaparecer en algún momento de la fiesta o no me ven mañana, ya saben dónde estoy, no quiero que se preocupen"-

Jack: -"al menos no es anda grave, Miko págame"- *extiende la mano orgulloso y está quejándose por lo bajo le paga dos billetes*

Maria: -"te dije Miko que no apostaras..."-

Miko: -"pero estaba tan segura que... ¡ay!"-

Fernanda: *niega* -"no tienen remedio"- *musita*

Arcee: -"pero te extrañaremos en la noche cuando te vayas, pero no te preocupes ahora que sabemos la noticia creo la preocupación no estará en nuestros planes"-

Anica: -"gracias, y bueno, de todas formas estaré regresando para mañana en la tarde o más tardar pasado mañana, así que no me iré mucho tiempo"- *dice con una sonrisa y en ese momento suena el timbre de la puerta principal* -"oh, parece que los demás invitados ya llegaron, Fer, ¿puedes ir a abrirles por favor?"-

Fernanda: -"¡claro que sí!"- *exclama mientras sale corriendo a abrir la puerta* -"¡vooooooooooooy!"- *grito hasta llegar a la puerta y abrirla de golpe mientras jadeaba por aire* -"¡bienvenidos a la fiesta!"-

 **¡Y listo!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap. en el siguiente capítulo será la fiesta y una sorpresa especial n_n**

 **Pero no voy a decir nada, tendrán que esperar al capítulo, el cual esperamos subir pronto n_n**

 **Y bueno, no tengo más que decir.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**

 **¡Bye! n_n**


	24. Chapter 24

**¡Holi!**

 **¡No estamos muertas!**

 **Si lo sé, ha pasado mucho desde que Fer y yo actualizamos cualquiera de las historias del universo de Una Entrevista de Otro Mundo… bueno, en mi caso, actualizar cualquiera de mis historias n_nU**

 **Pero estábamos muy ocupadas con el liceo y la Universidad, mas estos meses que estábamos a finales.**

 **Pero bueno, ya termine el liceo, y Fer ya está a punto de salir de vacaciones de la Uni, así que tendremos un poco más de tiempo libre para actualizar.**

 **Gracias a todos los que leen y siguen estas historias, y a todos los que dejan sus comentarios, nos animan mucho a seguir adelante con ellas n_n**

 **Pero bueno, no los entretengo más.**

 **¡Vamos con el Capítulo!**

 **-"…"- habla normal.**

 **-…- pensamientos.**

 ***…* lo que está pasando.**

 _En el Capítulo anterior_

 _*Los días pasaron rápidamente con todos ayudando a organizar la fiesta y vigilar a los Decepticons, y antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta ya había pasado un mes y la fiesta de cumpleaños era al día siguiente, por lo que todos estaban corriendo dando los últimos detalles a la decoración y a la comida*_

 _Knock Out: -"todo listo con las mesas Ani ¿qué más falta?"- *pregunta y luego le sonríe a Smoke al ver que se para a su lado, su relación iba muy bien, ambos eran muy felices, claro que aún eran el primer objetivo de las bromas de los demás, y en el caso de Knock Out de la amenazas, pero valía completamente la pena*_

 _Smokescreen: -"vamos solo digan que más falta"- *dice sonriéndole a Knock Out con calma*_

 _Knock Out: *voltea a ver a Smoke* -"creo que ellos están bien aquí, que dices si vamos a ver cómo están los demás con la seguridad y la vigilancia de los Cons"-_

 _Smokescreen: *ve a Knock Out pensativo para después sonreír* -"tal vez seamos más útiles allá, yo digo que si vayamos"- *dice alentándolo a la idea*_

 _Knock Out: *sonríe* -"perfecto, entonces vamos"- *toma la mano de Smoke de nuevo y salen los dos juntos de la cocina*_

 _Anica: *los ve salir* -"esos dos se volverán uno muy pronto"- *comenta como si nada con una sonrisa* -"tal vez debería ir preparando todo para la ceremonia de unión..."-_

 _Anica: -"hey Ratchet... Optimus tendría que ser el... "cura" por así decirlo, en una ceremonia de unión ¿verdad? ya que él es el Prime"- *comenta como si nada sin ver que dicho Prime estaba entrando a la cocina en ese momento* -"para que me ayude a preparar todo para la ceremonia de Knock Out y Smokescreen"- *trata de ocultar su sonrisa al escuchar a Ratchet casi caerse de la sorpresa* -"jeje"-_

 _Ratchet: -"¡¿una unión?! ¡¿Una sparkbond?! ¡Niña es demasiado pronto para pensar eso!"-_

 _Anica: -"ya cálmate Ratch, nunca dije que la ceremonia seria ya, pero estoy segura que será más pronto que tarde, lo que te debería preocupar es enseñarles a cuidarse, al menos que quieras que hayan pequeños Transformers corriendo por ahí..."- *comenta como si nada, revisando la lista para ver que otros aperitivos faltaban, luego se queda pensativa* -"en realidad... eso sería lindo..."-_

 _Optimus: *pone una mano en el hombro de Ratchet trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad* -"no tiene que pasar eso precisamente pronto, pero tiene razón... deberíamos charlar con ellos de aquel tema próximamente"-_

 _Anica: -"jeje ya tranquilo Ratch"- *dice cuando al fin logra controlar su risa y revisa la lista* -"no falta casi nada, solo terminar de preparar el alto grado para ustedes"- *luego voltea a ver a Optimus* -"y tú también vas a tomar de ese señor, la fiesta es para que todos se diviertan, incluyéndote"- *le dice seria*_

 _Knock Out: -"¿cómo que digamos?"- *pregunta en falsa ofensa* -"me duele que no creas en mi"- *dice haciéndose el ofendido para hacer reír a Smoke mientras los dos se dirigían a su habitación sin darse cuenta*_

 _Smokescreen: *niega divertido ante su pose* -"lloras cada vez que se te raya la pintura Knock Out y de rápido de eso aún hay duda, yo también soy un corredor bastante rápido, incluso llegue a hacerle competencia a Bumblebee"- *agrega con orgullo*_

 _Knock Out: -"¡yo no lloro!"- *protesta haciéndose el ofendido* -"y estoy seguro de que soy más rápido que Bee también, un día tengo que retarlo para comprobar..."- *comenta mientras llegan a la habitación de Knock Out* -"bueno, a recargar"- *está a punto de entrar cuando se da cuenta que aún no ha soltado la mano de Smoke y también se da cuenta de que estuvo a punto de entrar con él en su habitación* -"uh..."- *se queda viendo a Smoke un poco nervioso, su relación aún no había llegado al punto en que dormían en la misma cama de recarga, al menos, no todavía*_

 _Fernanda: -"suena bien, solo espero no se me pase la mano en una actividad"- *mira a todos lados* -"en fin ¿vamos?"-_

 _Anica: -"tranquila, yo te vigilare, al igual que tu vigilas que tampoco se me pase la mano a mí"- *dice con calma* -"y claro, vamos, además, también tengo que decirles que me iré en la noche para estar con mi familia también, regresare mañana por la tarde, no puedo creer que se nos pasara por alto el decirles antes"- *dice mientras comenzaban a buscar a los demás*_

 _Anica: -"gracias, y bueno, de todas formas estaré regresando para mañana en la tarde o más tardar pasado mañana, así que no me iré mucho tiempo"- *dice con una sonrisa y en ese momento suena el timbre de la puerta principal* -"oh, parece que los demás invitados ya llegaron, Fer, ¿puedes ir a abrirles por favor?"-_

 _Fernanda: -"¡claro que sí!"- *exclama mientras sale corriendo a abrir la puerta* -"¡vooooooooooooy!"- *grito hasta llegar a la puerta y abrirla de golpe mientras jadeaba por aire* -"¡bienvenidos a la fiesta!"-_

 **Capítulo Veinticuatro**

*El inicio de la fiesta iba excelente, todos los invitados estaban presentes, desde los amigos hasta algunos invitados del mismo show y el ánimo pronto comenzó animar la fiesta.*

Fernanda: -"bienvenidos pásenla bien... adelante por favor pasen por aquí vamos, excelente"- *saludaba a cada invitado que entraba, recibiéndolos.*

Anica: -"hola... gracias por venir... gracias... que amable, gracias"- *decía saludando a los invitados, agradeciéndoles por venir y por los regalos que le daban*

Knock Out: -"wow, vino más gente de lo que creí..."- *ve sorprendido a los que llegaban, más que todo al darse cuenta que no solo eran humanos, sino también cybertronianos algunos de los invitados* -"deben ser de otras dimensiones... ¿a cuantas han ido?"-

Fernanda: -"pues es aaahh fuimos a ¿muchas?"- *sonríe* -"por ejemplo ¿recuerdas a la chica que dejo pasmado a Ultra Magnus en uno de los show?"- *le pregunta* -"se llama Yuki y está en la mesa de allá y no está sola jejeje creo encontró a Magnus esta con él"-

Annie: *se acerca con Max entre sus brazos* -"son muchas personas parece de esas fiestas que hace mi mama con la familia"-

Fernanda: -"mientras esta no termine como las de tu familia está bien Annie"- *dice divertida*

Anica: -"jeje y Yuki no fue la única que encontró acompañante, miren"- *señala a otra mesa donde se podían ver a Miles y Maria hablando* -"que lindo... ven Fer, vamos a ver que se cuenta Mesias"-

Fernanda: -"bueno al menos teniendo a Miles aquí tendremos a Maria tranquila, es de los pocos que conozco que pueden distraerla... los demás son Bee y Smokescreen. Hasta con Optimus hablando se ha distraído"- *se ríe* -"vamos"-

Annie: -"yo voy con Bumblebee y Raf"- *dice para salir corriendo*

Anica: -"de acuerdo"- *dice pero antes de irse voltea a ver a Smoke y Knock* -"hey chicos ¿pueden por favor asegurarse que Optimus y Ratchet tomen un poco de alto grado? quiero que ellos también se relajen y disfruten de la fiesta"-

Smokescreen: -"no sé si es del todo una buena idea pero podemos intentarlo"- *dice con una pequeña sonrisa* -"¿qué dices Knock Out?"-

Knock Out: *se encoge de hombros* -"claro ¿por qué no? será interesante, se pasó podemos buscar algunos cubos para nosotros"-

Anica: -"¡gracias! bueno nos vemos luego ¡diviértanse!"- *sale corriendo en dirección de donde estaban Fernanda y Mesias*

Fernanda: -"¡Hey Anica!"- *la llama agitando el brazo* -"te me habías perdido pero vi que hablabas con el par de tortolitos ¿dijeron algo?"-

Anica: -"no nada, solo que me ayudaran a asegurarme que Optimus y Ratchet se relajen también, de Magnus no me tengo que preocupar, Yuki ya me está ayudando con eso jeje"- *ríe un poco*

 **-Mientras con Knock y Smoke-**

Knock Out: -"bueno Smoke, vamos a cumplir la misión que se nos ha asignado"- *dice en broma, tratando de poner una cara seria*

Smokescreen: *sonríe de lado* -"será una misión difícil, hablamos de Ratchet y de Optimus, será difícil que se relajen, además Arcee nos dijo que Optimus nunca festeja, sé que está aquí porque Anica se lo pidió"- *comenta como si nada*

Knock Out: -"bueno, de una forma u otra tendremos que hacer que se relajen, o por lo menos que tomen un poco de alto grado, vamos"- *dice y los dos se van a una de las mesas tamaño Transformers para buscar el alto grado* -"ahora ¿dónde están esos dos?"-

Smokescreen: -"no lo sé, será difícil, son muchos invitados y ellos pueden estar en cualquier parte"- *dice pensativo*

Knock Out: *se queda pensativo un momento* -"en realidad, no en cualquier lado"- *ve que Smoke se le queda viendo* -"piénsalo ¿qué es lo único que Optimus no puede dejar de hacer, incluso cuando hay tiempo de calma?"-

Smokescreen: *se queda pensando pero abre la boca teniendo una idea* -"oh no... ¿Los Cons?"- *pregunta tras analizarlo un poco*

Knock Out: -"exacto, cuanto te apuesto que Optimus está lo más cerca y con la mejor vista posible al territorio Decepticon para asegurarse que los Cons no causen problemas, y conociendo a Ratchet, de seguro esta con él"-

Smokescreen: -"bueno no perdemos nada si vamos a ver"- *comenta mientras piensa* -"¿vamos a verlos? hasta ellos necesitan despejarse un poco"-

Knock Out: -"como si tuviéramos otra opción, Anica se enojara con nosotros si no cumplimos nuestra misión"- *dice en broma con una claramente falsa expresión de horror en su cara*

Smokescreen: *trata de aguantarse la risa pero no lo soporta y suelta un par de carcajadas* -"no seas dramático"- *bromea* -"vamos tenemos una misión que cumplir Knock"-

Knock Out: *sonríe al escuchar la risa de Smoke* -"jeje muy bien vamos"- *dice para luego irse los dos, luego de un rato caminando encontraron a los dos Mechs y tal como lo imaginaron, estaban vigilando la dirección general del territorio Decepticon junto con los alrededores de la fiesta, ninguno tenía un cubo en su mano y podían suponer que aún no habían tomado uno desde el comienzo de la fiesta* -"¿ves? te lo dije"- *le dijo a Smoke mientras se acercaban a los dos Mechs*

Smokescreen: -"si me doy cuenta"- *dice con simpleza acercándose* -"¡hey!"-

Ratchet: *se voltea y se cruza de brazos* -"¿qué hacen aquí ustedes dos?"-

Optimus: -"Smokescreen, creí que tú y Knock Out seguirían con el resto disfrutando del evento, en honor al cumpleaños de Anica"- *comenta al verlos llegar a ellos*

Knock Out: -"en realidad es por ella del porque estamos aquí, quiere que se relajen y nos mandó a entregarles esto"- *dice ofreciéndoles los cubos de alto grado* -"y veo que no se equivocó ¿no les dijo Anica más de una vez que no se preocuparan por los Cons?"-

Optimus: -"los Decepticons pueden llegar a ser impredecibles, en especial Megatron y sus allegados"-

Ratchet: -"como ese traicionero de Starscream"-

Smokescreen: -"ninguno dará problemas además es cumpleaños de Anica, solo un sorbo para que Anica no nos mate"- *pide*

Knock Out: -"o peor, que raye mi pintura"- *dice con un estremecimiento, claramente falso* -"bueno, por muy impredecibles que puedan ser los Cons, Anica casi que triplico la seguridad con ellos, además, y no le digan que se los dije, sé que los puso a Recargar a todos, les coloco algo a su energon que se asegurara que no den problemas en toda la noche y una gran parte de la mañana"- *dice con una sonrisa confiada*

Ratchet: -"¿y cómo jamás supimos esa información? es mas ¿cómo es que tú lo sabes?"- *pregunta escéptico, Dudando si creerle o no*

Smokescreen: -"menos palabras y más energon"- *dice dándole los cubos a ambos* -"anden disfrútenlo"-

Knock Out: -"no me veas así Ratchet, Anica no quería que nadie supiera, solo lo sé porque escuche cuando se lo dijo a Fer, ahora ¿quieres tomar tu energon y relajarte? ¿Los dos?"-

Optimus: -"hmn solo un sorbo si eso los tiene más tranquilos"-

Ratchet: -"yo no creo soy el medico aquí si pasa cualquier accidente en la fiesta..."-

Smokescreen: -"no tomaras demasiado solo ese cubo y ya ¿que tanto daño te puede hacer?"-

Knock Out: -"vamos, sabes que Anica se enfadara si se entera que no tomaste ni uno, y créeme, lo sabrá, aun no sé cómo le hace para enterarse de todo"- *dice viendo a todos lados, como si Anica fuera a salir de la nada* -"¿acaso quieres que Anica te de sus ojitos triste de nuevo?"- *le pregunta a Ratchet con una sonrisa burlona*

Ratchet: -"no me recuerdes eso"- *dice cortante* -"aún no sé cómo me dejo dominar con esa mirada..."- *dice tomando el cubo de energon*

Knock Out: *sonríe triunfante* -"jeje Anica tiene su forma de llegar a todos, es parte de su encanto"- *dice tranquilo* -"bueno, nosotros nos vamos, ya cumplimos nuestra misión aquí, solo recuerden, relájense, nada malo pasara esta noche, pueden bajar la guardia"-

Optimus: -"bajar la guardia nunca es una opción, pero creeremos en su palabra y trataremos de tranquilizarnos"-

Ratchet: -"pero no prometemos nada"-

Smokescreen: -"con eso me basta"- *dice divertido*

Knock Out: -"a mí también"- *se encoge de hombros* -"bueno, nos vemos luego"- *dice para luego irse con Smoke*

Smokescreen: *ve de reojo a Knock Out para luego mirar detrás suyo mientras se alejaban* -"¿crees que si tomen del energon que les ofrecimos?"-

Knock Out: *se encoge de hombros* -"quien sabe, tal vez si, o tal vez no, nosotros se lo dimos y les recordamos que se pueden relajar, ya cumplimos nuestra parte, ahora son ellos los que deciden si de verdad van a relajarse o no, pero creo que si lo aran, más que todo para evitar la ira de Anica"- *dice con una sonrisa burlona*

Smokescreen: -"¡eres terrible!"- *reclama burlón* -"bueno volvamos a la fiesta, antes de irnos alcance a notar que eran bastantes invitados, creo Fer se emocionó al mandar las invitaciones"-

Knock Out: -"¿tú crees?"- *pregunta burlón* -"pero tienes razón, volvamos a la fiesta, al menos podemos divertirnos nosotros"- *dice y luego ve una de las mesas que tienes los alimentos cybertronianos* -"espera aquí, ya vuelvo"- *le dice a Smoke para luego ir a la mesa para buscar dos cubos más de alto grado y dos trozos de tarta de aceite, luego volvió con Smoke* -"aquí tienes"- *le da un cubo y una tarta*

Smokescreen: -"no te hubieras molestado, pero..."- *sonríe ampliamente* -"no puedo decirle que no a un gran trozo de tarta de aceite"- *dice gustoso* -"gracias Knock Out"-

Knock Out: *le da una sonrisa amorosa* -"fue un placer Smoke, hare todo lo posible para darte siempre lo que quieras, para siempre ver una sonrisa en tu cara"- *se agacha para darle un corto pero tierno beso*

Fernanda: -"¿les vas a decir?"- *le pregunta a Maria quien tomaba fotos de la pareja*

Maria: -"no tienen que saber además fue idea de Miko"-

Miko: -"no tienes que acusarme como si nada"- *dice igual tomando fotos de su celular* -"además es un lindo recuerdo de Knock Out besando a Smoke en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Anica"-

Knock Out: *se separa de Smoke terminando el beso y dándole una sonrisa amorosa* -"ven, vamos a bailar"- *dice tomando una de las manos de Smoke*

Smokescreen: -"¿b-bailar? tiene mucho que no bailo"- *dice emocionado para seguirlo al centro*

Knock Out: -"jeje igual yo, pero nunca es muy tarde para retomar la práctica"- *dice con una sonrisa para luego tomar un poco de su cubo* -"wow, Anica hizo un muy buen trabajo con este alto grado, le quedo muy bien"-

Smokescreen: -"ella quería que todo alimento y bebida tuviera buen sabor no me extrañaría"- *dice probando de su propio cubo* -"hmnnn y el sabor se disfruta"-

Knock Out: -"jeje si, y no me extrañaría que más de uno de los invitados cybertronianos se fueran estando un poco… desorientados, si sabes a lo que me refiero"- *le guiña un ojo mientras sigue tomando de su cubo y llegan a la pista de baile*

Smokescreen: *carraspea* -"solo hace falta ver a Bulkhead..."- *dice mirando de reojo a los Wrecrers, mas a Bulkhead que estaba de lo más feliz probando del energon con Wheeljack* -"ya me doy una idea"- *sonríe para seguirlo a la pista*

Knock Out: -"jeje yo que tu no hablo tan rápido Smoke, podemos llegar a terminar igual, después de todos, esta fiesta es para divertirse, además de que nosotros vivimos aquí, por lo que no tenemos que preocuparnos de ningún viaje más que el necesario para llegar a nuestras habitaciones"- *le dice mientras termina su primer cubo, deja el cubo vació en una mesa cercana y luego de ver que Smoke hacia lo mismo, tomo su mano para hacerlo girar y luego empezar a bailar, estaba sonando música movediza*

Smokescreen: *solo sonríe tratando de seguirle el paso, realmente tenía tiempo sin bailar* -"bueno no puedo ir contra esa lógica pero aun así podríamos acabar despertando en el pasillo sin saber cómo llegamos ahí"- *bromea*

Knock Out: *ríe un poco* -"jeje es verdad, yo solo espero que si llegamos a ese punto no hagamos nada estúpido, o por lo menos que si lo hacemos ni Miko ni Maria puedan gravarnos o tomarnos fotos"- *bromea de vuelta mientras seguían bailando*

Smokescreen: -"creo ellas estarán ocupadas divirtiéndose con la fiesta que dudo que nos presten atención ¿no crees?"-

Knock Out: -"no lo sé, nunca se puede estar seguro con ellas"- *se encoge de hombros y dejan de bailar cuando termina la canción* -"¿qué dices si vamos por otros cubos?"- *le pregunta con una sonrisa*

Smokescreen: *asiente con una sonrisa* -"esta tan sabroso el energon que creo que acepto con gusto otro cubo"- *dice sonriente*

Knock Out: -"jeje bueno vamos a por ellos"- *dice para luego tomar su mano e ir juntos a buscar otros cubos*

*Y así siguió la fiesta con todos divirtiéndose, lo cybertronianos que tenían la edad adecuada tomaban el alto grado mientras que los mas jóvenes tomaban energon normal, con los humanos era prácticamente lo mismo, todos se estaban divirtiendo y el tiempo se fue volando, antes de que nadie se diera cuenta ya era bien entrada la noche*

Anica: *riendo por algo que dijo Mesias, pero luego sonó una alarma en su teléfono y al revisar parpadeo sorprendida* -"wow ¿ya es tan tarde? ya es hora de que me vaya a mi dimensión"- *voltea a ver a Fer*

Fernanda: -"¿ya?"- *revisa su reloj* -"churros... no me di cuenta del tiempo, por cierto antes de que te vayas ya muchos te dieron regalos pero"- *le pasa una cajita* -"ábrelo llegando allá es mi regalo, yo despido a todos aquí en un ratito más"- *sonríe* -"y salúdame a todos por allá veamos si recuerda a una de muchos que los traumaron"- *bromea alzando el pulgar*

Anica: -"jeje claro Fer, y gracias, no tu hubieras molestado, ya me ayudaste mucho a planear toda la fiesta, no necesitabas darme nada"- *le dijo con una sonrisa y dándole un gran abrazo de agradecimiento* -"bueno, yo ya me voy, no puedo esperar hasta más tarde, mi familia me espera, parece que no me voy a poder despedir después de todo"-

Fernanda: -"yo tengo una idea..."- *silba y saca una cámara de forma disimulada* -"digamos que la "tome prestada" quería grabar momentos vergonzosos de la fiesta y subirlos a YouTube pero podemos grabar una despedida rápida"-

Anica: -"jeje por muy tentador que sea, no tenemos suficiente tiempo para hacerlo, ya me tengo que ir, solo sigan divirtiéndose, y manda a los invitados a sus casa con portales también, se nota que más de uno de los cybertronianos se pasaron un poco con el alto grado, sobre todo nuestros cybertronianos"-

Fernanda: -"no me lo recuerdes... tengo que estas vigilando a Wheeljack que está demasiado alegre ahora... ese tonto es mi guardián y ahora tengo que cuidarlo yo a él"- *dice con una gota en la sien*

Anica: -"jeje si y que lo digas, descuida, se nota que Optimus y Ratchet están más que sobrios, no debieron haber tomado más que un cubo de alto grado cada uno, ellos te ayudaran, y hazme un favor y cuida de Knock y Smoke por mí, los vi hace un rato, y se nota que también se pasaron con el alto grado, ellos..."- *se detuvo a media frase cuando volteo para ver a los mencionados y no los encontró en donde estaban antes, después de ver a todos lado se dio cuenta que no estaban por ningún lugar* -"... ya no están aquí..."- *termino la frase un poco confundida* -"¿ahora donde se metieron esos dos? -pregunto a nadie en específico pero luego su alarma volvió a sonar* -"arg, no tengo tiempo para buscarlos, ya me tengo que ir, solo asegúrate que no salgan del edificio ¿ok Fer? ¡Bueno adiós!"- *dijo para luego salir corriendo en dirección a la sala de control para irse a su dimensión*

Fernanda: -"..."- *parpadea* -"eso si es tener prisa..."- *ladea la cabeza* -"en fin buscare a ese par de grandulones para que me ayuden que son bastantes invitados"- *suspira* -"me estoy haciendo vieja"-

 **Mientras en otra parte del Set**

Knock Out: *iba caminando con Smoke a su lado, ambos abrazando al otro para mantenerse muy juntos y dándose un beso de vez en cuando, aunque también iban tropezando de vez en cuando ya que los dos se habían emocionado un poco con el alto grado* -"¿alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?"- *le pregunta a Smoke viéndolo con una cara de enamorado*

Smokescreen: *soltó una leve risa y niega* -"tal vez un día lo hiciste... ¿me refrescas la memoria?"- *dice con una amplia sonrisa sintiendo su spark palpitar con fuerza*

Knock Out: -"claro que si"- *dice con una gran sonrisa para luego besar con todo su amor a Smoke* -"te amo, con toda mi Spark"- *dice cuando se separan del beso, manteniendo sus frentes pegadas*

Smokescreen: *sonríe levemente con un leve brillo en sus ópticos transmitiendo todo* -"yo también te amo Knock Out..."- *musita cohibido*

Knock Out: *sonríe feliz al escuchar a Smoke decir eso, luego se inclinó para darle otro beso, se suponía que iba a ser un beso tierno, pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo más intenso, ambos motivados por el amor que sentían por el otro y consiguiendo la confianza que necesitaban de todo el alto grado que se tomaron, sin darse cuenta los dos empezaron a caminar en dirección a la habitación de Knock Out, que estaba muy cerca de donde estaban ahora, sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento*

Smokescreen: *una vez dentro de la habitación el beso se fue volviendo cada vez más apasionado y desesperado, los dos habían comenzado a acariciarse entre sí*

Knock Out: *siguieron besándose y caminando en dirección de la litera de Knock, hasta que al fin llegaron a ella y se dejaron caer con Knock encima de Smoke, y es cuando al fin dejaron de besarse, Knock veía a Smoke con ópticos completamente enamorados* -"te amo Smokescreen, tienes mi Spark..."- *le dijo con tanto amor que Smokescreen se quedó sin aliento por un momento... a pesar de que ellos no necesitan respirar… pero Knock no le dio tiempo de responder, ya que después de decir eso volvió a besarlo y comenzó a acariciarle, siendo correspondido inmediatamente por Smoke*

 **Mientras con Fernanda**

Fernanda: -"aaaah ¡Gracias por venir nos vemos otro día! Oye buen trabajo de pintura..."- *dice despidiendo a varios invitados* -"no puedo creer que vinieron todos los espectadores del show realmente me sorprendieron..."- *parpadea* -"¡hey Doc como vas!"-

Ratchet: -"¿dejando de lado que tengo que lidiar con los Wrecrers? ¡Mal!"-

Fernanda: -"¡di que Magnus te ayuda!"-

Ratchet: -"¡ni está presente fue a despedirse de su amiga!"- *reclama* -"en vez de ayudarme con su unidad"-

Bumblebee: -"espera Ratchet deja te ayudo"- *le dice sosteniendo entre él y Ratchet a Bulkhead*

Fernanda: -"Primus tenme piedad..."-

Predaking: *llega con total calma y ve la situación* -"por la falta de ruido y de los demás invitados, debo suponer que su... fiesta, ya término"- *dijo con una pequeña pausa tratando de recordar el nombre de la actividad*

Fernanda: *lo ve con cara de póker face* -"si... la fiesta de cumpleaños de Anica ya termino y los invitados se fueron... y ella me dijo algo de que usted no se quería unir al festejo"- *se encoge de hombros* -"así que no te tienes que preocupar por mas ruidos"-

Predaking: -"estas en lo cierto, no me quería unir a su actividad, solo sentí curiosidad al ver que ya no había más ruido"- *dice con calma y luego de dar un vistazo a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de una cosa* -"¿dónde está la pareja Autobot?"- *pregunta al ver que ni Smoke ni Knock estaban presentes, no le tomo mucho tiempo para ver que entre esos dos había algo*

Fernanda: *se queda en shock y se escuchaba el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose, al mismo tiempo que le dio un tic en el ojo* -"¿que no están...?"- *mira a todos lados y tiembla* -"ay no los perdí... ¡Anica va a matarme! no literal porque no muero tan fácil pero si hablamos de fuerza equitativa me podría defender pero ella igual es capaz de dejarme buenos golpes ¿dónde se fueron a meter ese par de...? grrrr"- *dice más para sí misma que nada poniéndose más nerviosa*

Predaking: *alza una ceja viéndola casi entrar en pánico, luego voltea a ver a Optimus, quien estaba hablando con Ratchet* -"¿tú sabes dónde están los dos Prime?"-

Optimus: *niega* -"estaba hablando con Ratchet respecto a buscar a los Autobots faltantes, ya que viendo a Fernanda en pánico dudo que siquiera lo pueda intentar sola..."- *comenta con calma pero parecía pensativo ¿a dónde podría haber ido ese par?"-

Predaking: *asiente con calma* -"bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer ahora, así que los ayudare a buscarlos, tengo que admitir que me da curiosidad por saber dónde están ahora"- *dice y luego comienza a caminar a un pasillo, sin esperar a ver si lo estaban siguiendo*

Fernanda: *reacciona para seguir al predacon por el pasillo* -"¡Ya voy!"-

Arcee: -"necesitaran ayuda... ¿Ratchet puedes con ellos?"-

Ratchet: -"si, si"- *musita* -"que Bumblebee me ayude a llevar a los Wrecrers a sus habitaciones que ni conciencia tienen en este momento ustedes vayan a buscar a ese par"-

Optimus: -"siendo el caso, vamos Arcee, Fernanda por favor trata de calmarte..."-

Fernanda: -"intentare pero no puedo mucho porque Anica me los encargo y se me tiene que perder ese par si no están para mañana... ¡hiiii!"-

Arcee: -"ella se calmara mientras camina, vamos"- *dice para seguir a Predaking por el pasillo*

Predaking: *apenas les está prestando atención, solo siguió caminando por el pasillo, hasta que, luego de un rato caminando, de repente se detuvo de golpe, causando que Fer chocara con su pie*

Fernanda: *choca y jadea por el golpe en la cara que se llevó, dejando extrañamente y sin querer una pequeña abolladura en este* -"eso me dolió mi carita"- *lloriquea haciendo que ambos Autobots se detuvieran detrás de ellos* -"¿qué paso Predaking? ¿Porque te detienes...?"-

Predaking: -"escuche algo..."- *dice sin verla mientras volvía a caminar, pero a diferencia de antes que estaba caminando al azar esta vez iba en una dirección en específico* -"no estoy seguro, pero me pareció que era su novato... aunque sonaba extraño..."-

Arcee: -"es cierto que él tiene un buen oído"-

Fernanda: -"pero no entiendo eso de que Smokescreen se escuchaba raro..."- *masculla con un chipote en la frente* -"espero no note la abolladura o me masticara"- *susurra temblando*

Optimus: -"en ese caso es mejor seguir a Predaking"- *comenta* -"tengo un extraño presentimiento"-

Fernanda: -"¿de qué tipo?"-

Predaking: -"¿quieren hacer silencio?"- *pregunta volteando un momento a verlos* -"no me dejan escuchar..."- *luego vuelve la vista al frente y sigue caminando en dirección de donde escuchaba venir el ruido* -"definitivamente es su novato... pero... no lo sé, sigo pensando que suena... diferente... como si se estuviera quejando... como si tuviera herido..."- *dice distraído, más para sí mismo que para sus acompañantes*

Arcee: -"¿dices herido?"-

Optimus: -"pero no pudo ser un ataque Decepticon, Ratchet y yo los estuvimos vigilando todo el tiempo"- *dice consternado de que uno de los suyos podría estar herido*

Fernanda: -"tal vez fue en la fiesta y no nos dimos cuenta..."- *dice nerviosa* -"espero este bien..."-

Predaking: -"silencio"- *dijo para callarlos y seguir caminando, pero luego de un rato volvió a detenerse y tomo una gran bocanada de aire, como olfateando el ambiente* -"¿qué es ese olor?..."- *pregunto a nadie en específico*

*Todos parecían mirar confundidos a Predaking ante esa declaración*

Fernanda: -"aaah ¿qué olor?"- *pregunta pero ambos Autobots niegan* -"mi olfato no es tan desarrollado como el de un predacon ni para saber"- *masculla para sí misma"-

Predaking: *los ignoro por completo, en su lugar volvió a caminar, esta vez olfateando el aire de vez en cuando* -"nos estamos acercando..."- *murmura lo suficientemente alto para que los otros lo escuchen*

Smokescreen: -"ah..."-

*se pudo escuchar un pequeño quejido, pero apenas si lo oyeron, de no ser porque todos estaban callados no lo hubieran oído*

Arcee: -"tengo un mal presentimiento..."- *susurra al escuchar ese extraño quejido*

Fernanda: -"también yo..."- *se tapa los oídos* -"no suena a un quejido de dolor... sonaría más fuerte"-

Predaking: -"porque crees que no he podido identificarlo humana..."- *murmura sin voltear a verla* -"aunque tampoco puedo identificar ese olor..."- *volvió a murmurar mientras seguían caminando*

Knock Out: -"Smoke..."-

*oyeron el susurro y se dieron cuenta inmediatamente de que se trataba de Knock Out, seguido rápidamente de otro susurro, esta vez de Smokescreen*

Smokescreen: -"Knock... ah..."-

Arcee: -"¿es idea mía o...?"-

Optimus: -"no Arcee, ellos están juntos"- *dice identificando la otra voz* -"esa otra voz es de Knock Out"-

Fernanda: -"¿dices juntos?"- *parpadea* -"ouh..."-

Predaking: *los ve confundido* -"¿de qué están hablando? ¿Saben que está pasando?"- *les pregunta, aun escuchando un par de murmullos y algunos quejidos de parte de los dos Mechs, que al fin pudo identificar que venían de lo que creía que era la habitación de Knock Out, que estaba un poco adelante de donde estaban*

Fernanda: -"creo no voy a querer ver lo que está adentro..."- *toma aire y se ve tensa* -"pero Anica me los encargo así que..."-

Arcee: -"deja el drama y andando"- *dice seriamente para ir a paso firme a la habitación*

Predaking: *los ve aun confundido pero decide seguirlos, tal vez así sepa que pasa*

*Pero justo antes de que tocaran la puerta de la habitación de Knock Out se escuchó un grito de Smokescreen seguido poco después por uno de Knock Out*

Arcee: *se queda en shock justo antes de abrir la puerta* -"no..."-

Fernanda: -"si..."-

Arcee: *frunce el ceño* -"Knock Out..."-

Fernanda: -"¡¿cómo le explico a Anica esto?!"- *chilla lo más lejos posible de la puerta, acurrucada junto al pie de Predaking* -"soy una deshonra en un descuido pasa esto ¿qué clase de encargada soy?"-

Optimus: *se le ve serio* -"no puede ser..."-

Arcee: *niega notándose seria* -"si puede ser y acaba de pasar Optimus, y nos deben una explicación..."-

Fernanda: -"¡NO!"- *chilla* -"¡no quiero ver miserias en este momento cuando sé que mañana podría no ver cómo sale la luna!"- *llora*

Predaking: *los ve aún más confundido, pero como no le decían nada, decide ver qué pasaba, por lo que se acercó a ver dentro de la puerta y solo vio a Smokescreen y Knock Out acurrucados en la litera de este último, ambos al parecer recargando con una sonrisa en sus rostros, no entendía cuál era el problema al principio, pero luego recordó algo que había leído de los datapats que le había dado Anica, era algo sobre la reproducción Cybertroniana, y fue cuando entendió que era lo que pasaba* -"ya entiendo que pasa... pero no entiendo cuál es el problema ¿ellos no eran pareja? ¿No es normal de las parejas el aparearse?"-

Fernanda: -"pasa..."- *sonríe de forma torcida* -"pasa que en primera Knock Out será Mech muerto cuando el resto lo sepa... ¡y encima Anica! ¡¿Qué le voy a decir?!"-

Optimus: -"la verdad"-

Fernanda: -"¡me matara!"-

Arcee: *cierra la puerta y suspira* -"Smokescreen es el más joven además de Bumblebee, la mayoría lo vemos como un niño"-

Fernanda: -"o un adolescente puberto con lo que acabamos de ver"- *se cruza de brazos*

Predaking: *se encoge de hombros* -"hasta donde sé, su novato ya alcanzo la mayoría de edad en los estándares cybertronianos, y Anica está muy emocionada con que ellos sean pareja, dudo mucho que tenga algún problema con esto"- *comenta tranquilo* -"no sé de que te preocupas humana"- *le dice a Fer*

Fernanda: -"Grrrr tu..."- *dice apenas conteniéndose*

Arcee: -"déjala... hasta donde yo sé así ha sido siempre, deja que se calme y lo digiere mejor, es el estrés"- *le dice a Predaking ya más tranquila*

Optimus: -"es un tema que ya no podemos discutir ahora, tendrá que tocarse mañana si se da el caso"-

Fernanda: -"de todos modos debo decirle a Anica ni modo que me guarde esto que acabo de descubrir..."- *parpadea*

Predaking: -"sigo pensando que están exagerando"- *comenta tranquilo* -"bueno, ya saben dónde están, me iría a mi habitación, pero ahora tengo curiosidad por ver como reaccionaran los otros Autobots con la noticia, después de ver como reaccionaron ustedes..."-

Fernanda: -"¡calla!"-

Arcee: *niega y la carga* -"¡mira tú ya guarda silencio es mejor irnos a tomar una recarga ya que ninguno está en condiciones de recibir noticias así ahora!"-

Fernanda: *chilla*

Optimus: -"Fernanda, Arcee tiene razón debes dejar de llorar, esos son los nervios que tienes por como reaccionara Anica"-

Fernanda: -"pos si..."- *chilla*

Predaking: *se encoge de hombros* -"bueno, si no les van a decir supongo que entonces me iré a mi habitación, no pude recargar muy bien por todo el ruido de la... fiesta... así que iré a hacerlo ahora"- *dice sin más para luego irse, sin siquiera despedirse*

Fernanda: -"... pobre predacon..."- *infla las mejillas*

Arcee: -"algo es cierto ya es tarde y debemos ir a descansar"- *dice con calma* -"hablaremos de esto mañana"-

Optimus: -"vamos Fer, es hora de que descanses desde que empezó la búsqueda estas alterada"-

Fernanda: -"veré si puedo..."- *suspira mientras Arcee la pone al suelo para encaminarse a su habitación* -"hasta mañana..."-

 **Mientras en la Habitación de Knock Out.**

Knock Out: *despertó un poco debido al ruido que hicieron los demás al irse y se quedó viendo a su alrededor un poco desorientado, hasta que bajo la mirada y vio a Smoke recargando a su lado, entonces los recuerdos de lo que paso volvió a él y una sonrisa de enamorado se extendió por su rostro, se inclinó un poco para darle un tierno beso a Smoke, sin querer despertarlo, pero igual Smoke se removió y abrió un poco los ópticos*

Smokescreen: -"hey..."- *dijo con una sonrisa soñolienta pero feliz*

Knock Out: -"hey..."- *le devolvió el saludo* -"lo siento, no quería despertarte"-

Smokescreen: -"está bien, no me molesta"- *dice con calma*

Knock Out: -"Te amo Smoke"- *le dijo viéndolo lleno de amor y completamente seguro inclinándose para darle otro beso*

Smokescreen: -"yo también Te amo Knock"- *le respondió justo antes de que se besaran de forma tierna y dulce, cuando se separaron del beso se quedaron sonriendo el uno al otro pero se notaba que en cualquier momento caían en recarga*

Knock Out: -"vuelve a recargar mi amor, lo necesitas"-

Smokescreen: -"tú también..."- *dijo mientras se acomodaba para volver a recargar*

Knock Out: *se acomodó también, quedando acurrucado al lado de Smoke abrazándolo desde atrás, ambos seguían con las sonrisas pegadas a sus rostros*

 **¡Y listo!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este cap.**

 **A mí me gustó mucho el hacerlo, y es un gran avance en la relación de Smoke con Knock.**

 **Anica: -"Soy una romántica sin remedio, me gustó mucho las escenas de esos dos, Fer por otro lado…"-**

 **Fernanda: -"¿Tienen idea de lo que tuve que sufrir? el romanticismo no está en mi vocabulario y mientras moría escribiendo Anica me hacía burla yo soy más de arruinar los momentos perfectos y hermosos -los que me conocen me entenderá- ¡y mírenla! incluso ahora Anica se está burlando de mí, dice que soy una loca dramática..."-**

 **Anica: -"Es porque lo eres Fer, y solo acabas de demostrar que estoy en lo correcto, si no me crees esperemos a ver que dicen los lectores"-**

 **Fernanda: -"Veamos que dicen nuestros fieles lectores. ¡Amigos y amigas! si creen que Anica tiene razón y quieren reírse con ella de mi recibirán una galleta, si se apiadan de la pobre de Fer la loca, recibirán un chocolate, dejen sus opiniones en los reviews si les nace del corazón y si no está bien, con saber que nos dedicaron un poco de su tiempo a leernos está perfecto así que ¡es todo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!"-**

 **Anica/Fernanda: ¡Bye!**


	25. Chapter 25

**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo**

 **Gracias a todos los que leyeron el capítulo anterior, Fer y yo les agradecemos mucho por seguir nuestras historias.**

 **Luego de este cap. seguiremos en la historia que está en la cuenta de Fernanda, Una Entrevista de Otro mundo.**

 **Recuerden que pueden mandarnos todas las preguntas y retos que quieran en esa historia, nosotras haremos lo que podamos por responder y cumplir los retos.**

 **Y bueno, no los entretengo más**

 **¡Vamos con el capítulo!**

 **-"…"- habla normal.**

 **-…- pensamientos.**

 ***…* lo que está pasando.**

 _En el Capítulo Anterior_

 _Knock Out: *le da una sonrisa amorosa* -"fue un placer Smoke, hare todo lo posible para darte siempre lo que quieras, para siempre ver una sonrisa en tu cara"- *se agacha para darle un corto pero tierno beso*_

 _Knock Out: *se separa de Smoke terminando el beso y dándole una sonrisa amorosa* -"ven, vamos a bailar"- *dice tomando una de las manos de Smoke*_

 _Knock Out: * toma un poco de su cubo* -"wow, Anica hizo un muy buen trabajo con este alto grado, le quedo muy bien"-_

 _Smokescreen: -"ella quería que todo alimento y bebida tuviera buen sabor no me extrañaría"- *dice probando de su propio cubo* -"hmnnn y el sabor se disfruta"-_

 _Knock Out: -"jeje si, y no me extrañaría que más de uno de los invitados cybertronianos se fueran estando un poco… desorientados, si sabes a lo que me refiero"- *le guiña un ojo*_

 _Anica: -"hazme un favor y cuida de Knock y Smoke por mí, los vi hace un rato, y se nota que también se pasaron con el alto grado, ellos..."- *se detuvo a media frase cuando volteo para ver a los mencionados y no los encontró en donde estaban antes, después de ver a todos lado se dio cuenta que no estaban por ningún lugar* -"... ya no están aquí..."-_

 _Knock Out: *iba caminando con Smoke a su lado, ambos abrazando al otro para mantenerse muy juntos y dándose un beso de vez en cuando, aunque también iban tropezando de vez en cuando ya que los dos se habían emocionado un poco con el alto grado* -"¿alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?"- *le pregunta a Smoke viéndolo con una cara de enamorado*_

 _Smokescreen: *sonríe levemente con un leve brillo en sus ópticos transmitiendo todo* -"yo también te amo Knock Out..."- *musita cohibido*_

 _Knock Out: *sonríe feliz al escuchar a Smoke decir eso, luego se inclinó para darle otro beso, se suponía que iba a ser un beso tierno, pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo más intenso, ambos motivados por el amor que sentían por el otro y consiguiendo la confianza que necesitaban de todo el alto grado que se tomaron, sin darse cuenta los dos empezaron a caminar en dirección a la habitación de Knock Out, que estaba muy cerca de donde estaban ahora, sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento*_

 _Knock Out: *siguieron besándose y caminando en dirección de la litera de Knock, hasta que al fin llegaron a ella y se dejaron caer con Knock encima de Smoke, y es cuando al fin dejaron de besarse, Knock veía a Smoke con ópticos completamente enamorados* -"te amo Smokescreen, tienes mi Spark..."- *le dijo con tanto amor que Smokescreen se quedó sin aliento por un momento... a pesar de que ellos no necesitan respirar… pero Knock no le dio tiempo de responder, ya que después de decir eso volvió a besarlo y comenzó a acariciarle, siendo correspondido inmediatamente por Smoke*_

 _Predaking: -"silencio"- *dijo para callarlos y seguir caminando, pero luego de un rato volvió a detenerse y tomo una gran bocanada de aire, como olfateando el ambiente* -"¿qué es ese olor?..."- *pregunto a nadie en específico*_

 _Fernanda: -"¡¿cómo le explico a Anica esto?!"- *chilla lo más lejos posible de la puerta, acurrucada junto al pie de Predaking* -"soy una deshonra en un descuido pasa esto ¿qué clase de encargada soy?"-_

 _Optimus: *se le ve serio* -"no puede ser..."-_

 **Capítulo Veinticinco**

*La noche paso con calma, todos estaban cansados después de la fiesta de anoche, algunos más que otros, así que la calma siguió hasta bien entrada la mañana, que fue cuando todos comenzaban a despertar*

Knock Out: *sale de recarga lentamente, sonriendo adormilado cuando siente a Smoke removerse a su lado, también saliendo de recarga, en algún punto de la noche Smoke se había girado, por lo que ahora estaban frente a frente, aun abrazados* -"buenos días"- *dijo para después darle un dulce beso*

Smokescreen: *sonríe con mucho amor, un poco cohibido por el gesto* -"buenos días Knock Out..."- *susurra con toda calma*

Knock Out: *le da una sonrisa viéndolo con mucho amor* -"sinceramente no me quiero levantar, me gustaría poder congelar el tiempo y quedarme contigo aquí siempre"- *murmura acariciando la mejilla de Smoke con amor* -"Smoke... aun no sé cómo, ni cuando, tal vez nunca lo sepa, pero tu robaste mi Spark... y nunca quiero que me la devuelvas"- *murmura con amor para luego volver a darle un tierno beso que poco a poco se fue volviendo en algo más apasionado* -"mmm..."-

Smokescreen: -"mmm..."- *rodeo el cuello de Knock con sus brazos mientras seguían con el beso y sentía que Knock Out se acomodaba para estar encima de él* -"mmm..."-

 ***Al mismo Tiempo con los demás***

Wheeljack: -"ay... maldita resaca"- *masculla sosteniéndose la cabeza*

Fernanda: -"pero ahí vas a tomar como si no hubiera mañana"- *dice quejándose mientras parecía estar dormida en el sofá* -"vete al infierno Wheeljack no me vuelvo a preocupar por ti"-

Bulkhead: -"solo recuerdo que hacíamos competencia de fuerza y de ahí no recuerdo nada"-

Bumblebee: *niega* -"porque ambos se desplomaron en el suelo ya mareados y desorientados Bulkhead..."-

*De repente se abrió un portal del cual salió Anica*

Anica: -"¡hola! ¡Miren quien regreso!"- *grita con una gran sonrisa*

Fernanda: -"¡waaaa!"- *se cae del sofá terminando de cara al suelo*

Anica: *hace una mueca de dolor* -"uy... debió doler... ¿estás bien Fer?"- *pregunta mientras se acerca a ayudarla a levantarse* -"¡hola chicos!"- *saluda a todos los demás que sorprendentemente estaban todos reunidos en la sala con ellas* -"¿cómo les fue en la fiesta? ¿Se divirtieron?"-

Fernanda: -"yo viviré..."- *susurra adolorida, dejando grietas en el suelo por la caída* -"no reparare eso"-

Arcee: -"al fin te dejas ver"- *dice sonriendo*

Ratchet: -"no te alcanzaste a despedir ayer hasta que Fer nos contó que se te hizo tarde"- *dice más tranquilo* -"estuvo divertido, dejando de lado que tuve que lidiar con los Wrecrers que bebieron de más..."-

Wheeljack: -"¡Ya me disculpe por Primus!"- *grita molesto*

Anica: -"jeje sí, me imagine que algo así pasaría, pero relájate Ratchet, la idea era que se relajaran, me parece que salió bien"- *les da a todos una gran sonrisa* -"por cierto Fer, gracias por el regalo, de verdad lo aprecio"- *le dice con una sonrisa de agradecimiento sosteniendo el amuleto de un collar que lleva puesto, era una piedra con un símbolo que nadie pudo reconocer* -"no puedo creer que aún lo tuvieras, después de tanto tiempo..."-

Fernanda: -"te lo debía de todos modos"- *dice con nada* -"además cuando te conocí estabas así"- *dice con las manos poniendo un rango de tamaño* -"jejeje"-

Ultra Magnus: -"Anica ¿qué significa ese símbolo en la piedra de tu amuleto?"- *pregunta*

Bumblebee: -"buena pregunta ¿qué significa?"-

Anica: -"¿oh esto?"- *pregunta levantando un poco el amuleto para que se vea mejor el símbolo, era una imagen tallada en la roca, se podía ver lo que parecía ser un eclipse con los símbolos de los elementos rodeándolo, los elementos tenían debajo lo que parecían ser lianas con hojas y flores, pero también con algunas espinas, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que todo eso estaba dentro de un gran circulo de lo que parecían ser cadenas, pero las cuales estaban rotas en varios lugares* -"es un símbolo que Fer y yo creamos, tiene mucho que ver con cuando nos conocimos y con nuestros pasados... es algo personal de nosotras..."-

Bulkhead: -"pensándolo un poco no sabemos mucho de su pasado... ¿cuándo nos contaran más?"-

Fernanda: -"aaah pues otro día Bulk ¿sí?"- *dice riendo entre dientes* -"hiiii"-

Optimus: -"fue un lindo detalle de parte de Fer regalarte algo personal entre ambas Anica"- *dice con calma* -"alcance a escuchar que dijiste que todavía lo tenía*

Arcee: -"¿tiene muchos años ese amuleto acaso?"-

Anica: -"jeje si más o menos"- *dice con una pequeña sonrisa viendo el amuleto con cariño* -"bueno, suficiente del pasado por ahora, por qué mejor no me dicen que hicieron en la fiesta"- *pregunta viendo a todos, es cuando se da cuenta de que en realidad no estaban todos en la sala* -"hey ¿dónde están Smoke y Knock?"-

Fernanda: *se queda pálida y chilla* -"¡aaaah!"- *se va a esconder ante la mirada extrañada de todos, menos de Arcee y Optimus que esperaban una reacción así*

Anica: *parpadea confundida por la reacción de Fer* -"eeehhh... ¿alguien me puede explicar que paso por favor?"-

Arcee: -"pues digamos que ayer descubrimos algo..."- *dice pensativa* -"ellos dos desaparecieron un rato de la fiesta y al final nos dimos cuenta de su ausencia y al parecer subieron de nivel su relación..."- *dice dejando pensativos a unos y boquiabiertos a otros*

Anica: *la ve con una expresión de asombro total, pero luego da un grito de emoción* -"¡aaahhh! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!"- *grita mientras daba saltos de emoción por todo el lugar* -"¡Sabia que esos dos terminarían dando el siguiente paso pronto! ¡Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que Knock le proponga a Smoke!"-

Fernanda: *parpadea confundida* -"¿no se enojó?"-

Arcee: -"Predaking tuvo razón después de todo..."- *dice encogiéndose de hombros*

Ratchet: -"... ¿cómo qué siguiente paso?"- *pregunta seriamente*

Wheeljack: -"yo me doy una idea... ¿dónde está ese par?"- *dice verificando tener sus granadas encima, por suerte suya era el caso*

Fernanda: -"e-en el cuarto de Knock Out..."- *tiembla*

Anica: *deja de saltar al ver a Ratchet, Bulkhead y Wheeljack salir en dirección a la habitación de Knock Out* -"ah eso sí que no ¡vuelvan haca ustedes tres!"- *grita pero ellos no le hacen caso y no le quedo de otra que perseguirlos* -"¡hey! ¡No los molesten! Además, podrían llegar a interrumpir algo si llegan de la nada"- *les dice, murmurando más para sí misma lo último*

Fernanda: *suspira y decide seguirlos* -"¡Espérenme! ¡Ustedes esperen aquí!"- *grita al ver las intenciones de los demás* -"ella y yo nos encarga... ¡Anica espérame!"- *chilla corriendo hacia ella*

Anica: *corre tratando de mantenerse al día con los tres Mechs* -"¡vamos chicos! ¡Smokescreen ya está muy grande como para que lo estén sobreprotegiendo!"- *grita tratando de hacerlos entrar en razón, cuando de repente todos se paran al escuchar un grito*

Smokescreen: -"¡Ah Primus Knock Out!"-

Anica: -"oh... nota mental, hacer la habitación de Knock a prueba de ruido..."- *murmura para sí misma sonrojándose un poco*

Ratchet: -"... ¿decías algo?"- *cuestiona mientras frunce el ceño, se le notaba claramente molesto, y los Wrecrers no se quedaban atrás*

Anica: *carraspea un poco* -"como les dije, Smoke ya está grandecito, no tienen que cuidarlo como mamas gallinas"- *les dice seria, pero los tres Mechs no le hacen caso y vuelven a caminar en dirección a la habitación* -"¡al menos toquen la puerta antes de entrar!"- *dice rindiéndose al ver que no podrá detenerlos y luego oye más gritos venir del cuarto*

Knock Out: -"¡Primus Smoke!"-

Smokescreen: -"¡Ah Sí!"-

Anica: -"… al menos que quieran tener una imagen de los dos juntos en sus procesadores..."- *termina de decirle a los tres Mechs* -"definitivamente tengo que poner la habitación a prueba de ruido..."-

Fernanda: -"por favor no he visto sus miserias y ya tengo una imagen de trauma en la cabeza... no los esperaba...así tan pronto"- *dice dando un respingo*

Bulkhead: *se cruza de brazos* -"es molesto..."-

Fernanda: -"oh... al menos dejen que terminen..."- *dice tapándose los oídos*

Wheeljack: -"¡Esperas que dejemos que lo hagan como si nada!"-

Fernanda: -"no creo que tarden tampoco Wheeljack ¡por eso no les quería decir nada se iban a poner como locos!"- *exclama empezando una discusión entre ambos que parecía no tener fin*

Anica: *suspira al verlos discutir* -"estoy de acuerdo con Fer, al menos esperen a que estén más presentables antes de enfrentarlos, y por cómo se escucha no debe faltar mucho para que..."- *deja de hablar al escuchar dos gritos, estos muchos más fuertes que los anteriores*

Smokescreen: -"¡Ah Sí! ¡Knock Out!"-

Knock Out: -"¡Smokescreen!"-

Anica: -"... terminen..."- *termina de decir al darse cuenta que ya no habían mas ruidos de dentro de la habitación*

Ratchet: -"... eso para mí se escucha como que ya terminó"- *dice seriamente*

Bulkhead: -"¿Jackie tienes la granada?"-

Wheeljack: -"esta es la aturdidora..."- *dice sacando una*

Fernanda: -"¡nadie va a arrojar granadas guarda eso o hare que funcione en tu contra!"-

Wheeljack: -"no eres divertida"- *dice guardando la granada para tocar la puerta con fuerza* -"¡abran la puerta!"-

Fernanda: -"¡Wheeljack!"- *grita y ve que el resto se une* -"¡hey!"-

Anica: *suspira al escuchar de repente un fuerte golpe venir de la habitación, como si ya sea Smokescreen o Knock Out se había caído de la cama, sin duda del susto por el fuerte golpe en la puerta* -"que amable eres Wheeljack..."- *dice sarcástica y viendo a los tres Mechs molesta*

Knock Out: *desde dentro de la habitación* -"¡u-un momento por favor!- *grita mientras se escuchan varios ruidos venir de la habitación, sin duda son los dos limpiando todo*

Wheeljack: -"¡Knock Out tienes cinco segundos para abrir la puerta o yo la hare volar en pedazos!"- *exclamo de forma amenazante mientras seguía golpeando la puerta* -"¡cinco! ¡Cero! Bulk ayúdame a tirar la puerta"-

Fernanda: -"maldita sea ¡Wheeljack! ¡No me hagas tomar medidas!"-

Ratchet: *se acerca a escuchar a la puerta, notando murmullos apresurados y ruidos* -"si están limpiando la escena del crimen de seguro"-

Fernanda: -"Anica ¿qué hago con estos?"- *cuestiona con un tono parecido a un berrinche, estaba cansada de la actitud que los Mechs tomaron*

Anica: *suspira molesta* -"ya ni sé que hacer, están peor que mi papa cuando empecé a salir con mi novio... aunque con él era entendible..."- *murmura para sí misma, luego camina para estar en medio de los tres Mechs y la puerta, obligándolos a separarse un poco para evitar pisarla* -"¡¿quieren calmarse los tres ya?! ¡Solo denles un momento, fueron ustedes los que los interrumpieron tan groseramente!"- *grita viéndolos molesta luego se gira a la puerta y toca con calma* -"hey chicos, ¿están listos para salir? si no es así descuiden, nos iremos y volveremos en un rato"- *dice con calma viendo amenazante a los tres Mechs, retándolos con la mirada a que se atrevan a llevarle la contraria*

Smokescreen: -"e-en un momento abrimos ¡pero no tiren la puerta!"- *replico notándose nervioso*

Fernanda: -"asustaron al chico ¡desconsiderados!"- *los regaña*

Ratchet: -"¿qué esperabas?"-

Fernanda: -"que se comporten como los adultos que dicen que son"- *mascullo molesta para que no la escucharan*

Anica: -"descuida Smoke, no la tiraran, yo me encargo de eso"- *dice de forma dulce, todo lo contario a la mirada que les está mandando a los otros Mechs* -"y tomen su tiempo, no se preocupen, me disculpo por las molestias, algunos no tienen modales..."-

Knock Out: -"¡n-no hay problemas, s-solo un minuto más, ya salimos!"- *dice claramente nervioso*

Bulkhead: *se pone nervioso y retrocede un par de pasos* -"la mirada de ella me da miedo..."- *dice mirando a Anica*

Fernanda: -"eso pasa cuando ni siquiera le dan privacidad a una pareja..."-

Wheeljack: -"..."- *niega sin nada que decir hasta que ve que la puerta se abre* -"Knock Out ¿tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?"- *pregunta seriamente*

Knock Out: -"b-bueno yo..."- *tartamudea nervioso*

Anica: -"atrás Wheeljack"- *dice seria al ver lo nervioso que se puso Knock con la mirada que le estaba dando Wheeljack*

Knock Out: -"gracias Anica..."- *dice en voz baja viéndola agradecido, luego siente la presencia de Smoke detrás suyo y voltea un poco a verlo, dándole una pequeña sonrisa* -"la verdad... no sé que decir, nunca espere estar en una situación así…"-

Smokescreen: -"para ser honestos Knock Out"- *dice un poco nervioso* -"yo tampoco lo esperaba"-

Ratchet: -"entonces ya somos tres"- *dice cruzándose de brazos, si las miradas mataran, Knock Out habría muerto diez veces* -"estoy esperando una respuesta"-

Anica: -"tú también, atrás Ratchet"- *dice con un suspiro molesto, luego voltea a ver a Bulkhead, retándolo con la mirada a decir algo él también, asiente satisfecha al verlo alzar las manos en señal de rendición*

Knock Out: -"bueno, no sé que decirte Ratchet, ustedes ya sabían que Smoke y yo estábamos saliendo, solo... decidimos pasar al siguiente nivel, eso es todo..."- *dice y sonríe al sentir como Smoke lo abraza desde atrás*

Smokescreen: -"aunque si estábamos nervioso pero creo es algo normal cuando estas en una relación ¿no?"-

Ratchet: -"pero no esperábamos que tan pronto"- *dice serio* -"y es pronto y lo saben"-

Fernanda: -"..."- *facepalm* -"Primus dame paciencia porque si no volara concreto aquí"- *jura molesta* -"¡ustedes quietos Wrecrers!"-

Wheeljack: -"..."- *guarda la granada que tenía en mano*

Bulkhead: -"¡yo no he dicho nada todavía!"-

Fernanda: -"... por si acaso…"-

Anica: -"por el amor de Primus..."- *murmura molesta* -"Ratchet, tal vez para ti sea muy pronto, pero como ya les dije varias veces, Smokescreen y Knock Out ya están grades, son legalmente adultos en términos Cybertronianos, ellos están más que capacitados de decidir si es o no momento de avanzar en su relación, eso es solo cosa de los dos, ¡y ninguno de ustedes debería estar metiendo las narices donde no los llaman!"-

Fernanda: -"¿saben qué? se me acabo la paciencia así que..."- *dice y sin medirse siquiera empieza a empujar a Wheeljack como si fuera una ligera pluma y de paso a Ratchet mientras Bulkhead miraba eso en shock* -"dejen a los tortolos en paz o yo misma me asegurare de que tengan trabajo con sus propias futuras heridas ¡Si no se mueven!"- *exclama llevándoselos de ahí.*

Anica: *suspira* -"grandioso, ahora querrán saber cómo hizo eso... bueno, tal vez así se distraigan un rato..."- *murmura para sí misma, luego voltea a ver a Smokescreen y Knock Out* -"de nuevo lo siento chicos, trate de detenerlo, pero ya ven como son"- *les da una sonrisa de disculpa*

Knock Out: -"descuida Anica, entendemos, gracias por defendernos"- *le da una sonrisa de agradecimiento*

Anica: -"no tienes por qué agradecerme, lo haría en cualquier momento"- *luego voltea a ver a Bulkhead, quien seguía parado en shock y suspira* -"bueno, mejor me voy a asegurarme que Fer no mate a Jacki y Ratchet... hasta luego chicos, felicidades por cierto, me alegro por ustedes"- *les da una sonrisa y luego llama a unos robots de servicio para que se lleven a Bulkhead casi a rastras*

Smokescreen: -"ahmn ¿Gracias Anica?"- *dice agradecido pero confundido al mismo tiempo por la escena* -"yo también me pregunto como hizo eso..."- *susurra*

Bulkhead: *reacciona mientras el robot de servicio lo saca de la zona* -"¡oye tu puedo andar solo!"-

Fernanda: -"tienen derecho a permanecer callados todo lo que digan puede y será usado en su contra ¡tienen derecho a un abogado o se les asignara uno de oficio!"- *replica mientras ambos Mechs seguían quejándose soltando protestas y quejas pero sobretodo preguntas de ¿cómo siquiera logro sacar a ambos de ahí?*

Anica: *se ríe al escuchar a Fer* -"no sé si quieran un abogado Fer, ya que su única opción sería Magnus"- *dice en broma mientras hacer que el robot de servicio suelte a Bulkhead* -"vamos Bulk, no busques más problemas y solo camina"-

Knock Out: *entra de nuevo en la habitación con Smoke* -"siendo sincero Smoke, ya nada me sorprende en este lugar"- *dice negando con un suspiro y luego se acuesta en la cama y sonríe cuando Smoke se acuesta, medio a su lado medio sobre él* -"mejor descansemos un rato, ahora que termino la adrenalina de la sorpresa estoy muy cansado..."- *le da una sonrisa soñolienta*

Smokescreen: -"si realmente no esperaba que irrumpieran aquí, le debemos una a ese pequeño par"- *dice mirándolo un momento* -"aunque, no puedo negar que estoy igual de cansado, una recarga nos haría bien..."-

Knock Out: -"si bueno, no creo que vuelvan a hacerlo, no con ellas vigilándolos"- *sonríe y le da un beso a Smoke para luego cerrar sus ópticos* -"descansa Smoke..."-

Fernanda: -"me importa un rábano violaron la privacidad de dos ahmn… ¿personas?"-

Wheeljack: -"¿segura que no quieres aplicar cierto termino en otro caso?"-

Fernanda: -"no y muévete"-

Ratchet: -"¡pero ahora tu nos debes explicar cómo moviste varias toneladas como si no fuera nada! ¡Y déjanos caminar!"- *exclama molesto*

Fernanda: -"cuento para otro día"-

Bulkhead: -"Anica ¿tu si sabes verdad? estoy igual de confundido..."-

Anica: -"claro que sabía, hay pocas cosas que Fer y yo no sabemos una de la otra, pero como dijo Fer, es una historia para otro momento"- *dice tocando inconscientemente el dije de su collar* -"vamos Fer, déjalos caminar, no creo que vayan a escapar a ningún lado, están atrapados aquí dentro después de todo"- *dice con una sonrisa*

Fernanda: -"bien..."- *dice y sonriendo de forma macabra los empuja haciendo que caigan al suelo de forma estrepitosa* -"ups ¿lo siento?"-

Wheeljack: -"¿cómo soy tu guardián?"-

Fernanda: -"¿quién cuida a quien Jackie?"- *dice divertida*

Ratchet: -"empujarnos no era necesario"- *dice molesto* -"y fue grosero de tu parte niña"-

Anica: -"mira quien habla de ser grosero"- *ve seria a Ratchet* -"son ustedes los que acaban de interrumpir a Smoke y Knock solo porque les dio un ataque de sobreprotección, en serio, son peor que mi papa con mi novio"- *suspira*

Ratchet: -"¡a ver niña no nos regañes! solo intentábamos..."-

Fernanda: -"molestar a una recién empezada relación de forma normal que quiso subir de nivel, si son muy maduros muchachos, bien hecho"- *dice con un claro sarcasmo mientras su rabia crecía* -"ahora o siguen hablando o les juro que les rompo un dedo"-

Wheeljack: -"¡¿tú a nosotros?!"-

Fernanda: -"traje tu trasero hasta acá ¿quieres más o qué?"-

Bulkhead: -"¡Jackie! ¡Fer ya basta!"- *grita harto de la discusión* -"hasta yo me canse de esta disputa"-

Anica: -"gracias Bulk, si no los parabas tú lo hacía yo"- *dice seria, luego suspira* -"creo que necesito vacaciones... con todo esto de las parejas no me importaría salir a una cita con mi novio... creo que lo llamare"- *dice para sí misma en voz alta*

Fernanda: *la ve en shock y se golpea la cabeza con la frente* -"Anica..."-

Ratchet: -"¿qué quiso decir con...?"- *empieza preguntando confundido*

Fernanda: -"¡debemos irnos!"- *replica* -"Anica ¡debemos ir a... otro lado!"-

Anica: *la ve confundida y luego se da cuenta de lo que dijo* -"chatarra... e-es verdad, debemos irnos ¡nos vemos luego chicos!"- *dice rápidamente y trata de salir corriendo pero antes de que pueda hacerlo siente como la levantan*

Ratchet: -"alto ahí"- *dice con Anica en mano mientras Wheeljack sostenía a Fer* -"ahora nos dices ¿qué es eso de "novio"?"-

Fernanda: -"Ratchet... quiero que sepas que como médico te respeto y eres un Mech bastante listo e inteligente"- *sonríe pero gruñe* -"pero o tú y Jackie nos bajan o me enojare…"-

Anica: -"cálmate Fer, antes de que pierdas el control"- *dice con calma y luego suspira* -"y es exactamente lo que es Ratchet, tengo un novio, en mi dimensión ¿feliz ahora?"-

Ratchet: -"... primero Smokescreen y Knock Out... ¿y ahora tú?"-

Fernanda: -"Ratchet, Anica no es una niña"-

Wheeljack: -"dile eso a Prime si se llega a enterar, tiene suerte que esta con los demás en otro lado de este lugar"-

Bulkhead: -"Ratchet, Anica..."-

Fernanda: -"Bulkhead sssh"- *lo silencia*

Anica: *suspira* -"Ratchet, ya bastante tengo con mi papa en mi dimensión, aún estoy trabajando en que lo acepte... y antes de que preguntes, solo diré que los dos tienen una historia... pero él cambio por mí… además lo que dijo Fer es cierto, no soy ninguna niña pequeña, tengo 17 años, creo que puedo elegir tener novio o no"- *dice viendo a Ratchet seria sin darse cuenta de cierto Mech que se acercaba a ellos*

Optimus: -"¿elegir qué cosa Anica?"- *pregunta notando la tensión del lugar*

Fernanda: -"Wheeljack ¿lo llamaste?"-

Wheeljack: -"¿qué? claro que no"- *dice indignado* -"que poca confianza me tienes"-

Fernanda: -"lo de hace diez minutos no está a tu favor..."-

Ratchet: -"... Optimus bueno..."- *dice y ve a Anica* -"nosotros solo..."-

Fernanda: -"chale, esto se pondrá interesante"- *dice con desagrado*

Anica: *se tensa por un momento pero luego da un suspiro de derrota aceptando su destino* -"lo que oíste grandote, le estaba explicando a Ratchet que tengo un novio en mi dimensión..."-

Optimus: *los ve sorprendido* -"¡¿Qué?!"-

Fernanda: -"linda forma de hacer explotar la bomba amiga mía, y tú dices que no diga nada"- *dice jugueteando con un dije con una placa en ella*

Optimus: -"Anica"- *empezó mirándola* -"aun eres muy joven ¿y como es que no nos habías dicho nada?"- *la ve serio* -"es porque no..."-

Fernanda: -"Optimus sé que es algo que no me importa ¿no? pero..."-

Wheeljack: -"ssh tú no te metas"-

Anica: -"Optimus, lo siento por no decirles, pero no pienses que es por algo malo, simplemente quise guardármelo para mí, es algo personal, eso es todo"- *dice con calma y luego voltea a ver a Ratchet* -"¿me podrías bajar ya?"-

Ratchet: *masculla por lo bajo dejándola a nivel del suelo* -"solo porque ya quiero estar en paz"- *dice ya más tranquilo pero aún se notaba serio*

Anica: -"gracias"- *ve que Optimus sigue viéndola serio* -"en serio grandote, no es nada malo, y como dije antes, no soy ninguna niña pequeña, puedo cuidarme sola y eso tú lo sabes muy bien"- *lo ve seria*

Optimus: -"..."- *la ve fijamente y en silencio para solo asentir* -"eso es cierto, no significa que esté de acuerdo, pero ya cometí el error de no escuchar primero, es algo que deberemos hablar nosotros más tarde"- *dice dejando en shock a los demás presentes*

Anica: *supera rápidamente el pequeño shock y asiente seriamente* -"de acuerdo... Wheeljack, baja a Fer por favor..."-

Fernanda: *sonríe mientras la bajan al suelo* -"gracias Jackie"-

Wheeljack: -"si claro..."- *musita*

Fernanda: -"¿nos podemos ir ya?"- *sonríe nerviosa*

Anica: -"si, vamos"- *dice un poco distraída para luego irse con Fer, pero antes de girar en la esquina se vuelve un poco a ver a los otros* -"hay aún muchas cosas que no saben de nosotras chicos... tal vez algún día podamos decirles todo... cuando ese día llegue, nosotras estaremos listas para contarles, pero... ¿ustedes estarán listos para escuchar lo que tenemos que decir?"- *los ve seria y luego cruza la esquina y desaparece de la vista de los sorprendidos y confundidos Mechs*

Wheeljack: *parpadea sorprendido ante lo que dijo Anica pero, sobre todo confundido* -"¿qué quiso decir con eso?"-

Bulkhead: -"no tengo idea."-

Ratchet: -"pero suena a un misterio."-

Optimus: -"no es solo un misterio."- *dice pensativo.* -"yo diría que es un secreto bien guardado, uno que aún no se sienten listas para contar."-

 **Con Anica y Fernanda**

Anica: -"bueno Fer ¿esa fue una conversación interesante verdad?"-

Fernanda: -"¿interesante? se queda corto"- *dice jugando con la pequeña cadena con la placa metálica en su cuello* -"pero van a empezar a preguntar Anica y no sé si estoy lista para responder algunas cosas"- *admite para soltar un suspiro* -"la última vez fue con tu familia y no acabo del todo bien ¿recuerdas?"-

Anica: -"si recuerdo, pero con mi familia ya conocían mi historia, así que les fue un poco más fácil tomar la tuya"- *suspira recordando ese día, pero luego suelta una pequeña risa y le sonríe a Fer* -"aunque claro, luego de superar el shock inicial se volvieron tan protectores contigo como lo son conmigo"-

Fernanda: -"¿protectores? niña les di miedo a principio ¡¿crees que no recuerdo sus miradas?! Mira ahora, prácticamente empuje a Bulkhead como si fuera una pluma ¡¿qué chica normal hace eso?!"-

Anica: *le alza una ceja con una merada de "¿en serio?" y una media sonrisa*

Fernanda: -"..."- *bufa cruzándose de brazos* -"sabes perfectamente de que hablo no te hagas la que no sabe"-

Anica: -"jajaja si lo sé, es solo que es tan divertido molestarte a veces, me lo dejas muy fácil amiga"- *le sonríe con burla* -"pero a pesar de que se asustaron un poco al principio, no quita que después no te tomaron cariño, eres de la familia también, y tienes a tu miembro favorito de mi familia también"-

Fernanda: -"no lo negare, además con el puedo entrenar sin tener que contenerme y sé que me cuida mucho también"- *dice para soltar un suspiro* -"como la familia que jamás llegue a tener, lo mejor que me pudo pasar es encontrarme en el mismo sitio maldito que tu ¿no crees?"-

Anica: *le da una sonrisa triste* -"si, solo desearía que nuestros encuentros y pasados fueran diferentes... pero supongo que así es la vida..."-

Fernanda: *se encoge de hombros* -"Si además tu y yo tenemos una ligera diferencia ¿recuerdas? tu llegaste ahí"- *dice para después dar un golpe a la pared esta se llenara de grietas y fisuras* -"a mí me hicieron ahí..."-

Anica: -"no me lo recuerdes..."- *dice apretando los puños con enojo y respira tratando de calmarse para evitar golpear algo ella también y luego suspira* -"creo que lo mejor será cambiar de tema, de lo contrario es posible que terminemos derrumbando todo el lugar"- *le da una pequeña sonrisa a Fer*

Fernanda: -"tienes razón, además tú tienes más autocontrol que yo"- *dice sonriente* -"¿de qué quieres platicar Anica? dime..."-

Anica: -"no sé si estoy de ánimo de platicar, estoy más de ánimo de salir ¿qué dices si nos escapamos un rato de toda la locura de este lugar y vamos a relajarnos?"-

Fernanda: -"¿salir?"- *dice de repente mucho más animada* -"si creo que me gusta esa idea ¿dónde podríamos ir? tu a fin de cuentas convives más con el exterior que yo"-

Anica: -"jeje recuerda que eso aplica más a la selva o a lo salvaje que a las ciudades"- *dice con una sonrisa y después se pone a pensar* -"bueno, sé que no eres mucho una chica de Spa, así que esa no es una opción ¿verdad?"- *le pregunta con una sonrisa burlona*

Fernanda: -"¿para qué quiero que me arreglen como si fuera una princesa? niña ni mi educación ni mi carácter me direccionan a eso, soy más un espíritu libre enjaulado"- *bromea para aplaudir una sola vez*

Anica: *pone los ojos con cariño y luego ríe* jeje si lo sé, solo te tomaba el pelo, entonces..."- *piensa y luego se le ocurre una idea* -"que tal si vamos por algo más a nuestro estilo, conozco un lindo prado con una cascada conde podríamos tomar un buen baño e incluso acampar, solo tendríamos que empacar comida y todos los equipos necesarios"- *sonríe* -"¿qué dices? por los viejos tiempos"-

Fernanda: -"los viejos tiempos, cuando vagábamos por el mundo... ¡dale pues vamos!"- *empieza a caminar pero se detiene de golpe y se voltea a verla* -"Anica... ¿cómo le decimos esto a los demás?"-

Anica: *hace una mueca* -"chatarra... no pensé en eso"- * le da una sonrisa nerviosa* bueno... lo bueno es que solo le tenemos que decir a los más responsables, es decir Optimus, Ratchet y Magnus, lo malo es que... le tenemos que decir a Optimus, Ratchet y Magnus..."- *suspira*

Fernanda: -"no nos dejaran ir tan fácil"- *dice empezando a desanimarse* -"y si dejamos una notita se van a alterar... ¡me lleva la que me trajo!"-

Anica: -"si..."- *suspira pero luego su mirada se vuelve determinada* -"no dejaremos que esto nos detenga, vamos a ir preparando todo, ya se me ocurrirá algo para convencerlos"-

Fernanda: -"¿segura?"- *la ve asentir y suspirando se encoge de hombros* -"no puedo discutir contra tu determinación, así que hay que hacerlo"- *dice y sonríe* -"solo si llevamos dulces"-

Anica: *sacude la cabeza con cariño* -"claro Fer, llevaremos dulces, pero que tal si primero nos concentramos en buscar los otros equipos que necesitaremos, como la tienda de acampar y la comida que llevaremos, al menos claro que quieras intentar pescar de nuevo"- *dice con una sonrisa divertida*

Fernanda: -"la última vez que trate no fue bonito y lo sabes, el primer intento se me metió el pez a la ropa y al segundo intento no me controle y parecía pescado frito en cuanto lo tome entre mis manos, habría estado bien, si no hubiera explotado antes... maldito pez"- *frunce el ceño*

Anica: -"jajaja si eso pensé, entonces vamos, si nos damos prisa tendremos todo listo para el medio día"- *dice y las dos comienzan a alejarse a buscar lo que necesitaban*

*Lo que ninguna de las dos sabia era que gran parte de su conversión fue escuchada por un cierto Wrecker testarudo que había ido a ver como estaban a petición de Optimus y Ratchet*

Wheeljack: -"que interesante charla"- *dice pensativo, salir procurando que las chicas estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos* -"Anica y Fer están llenas de sorpresas"- *se lleva una mano al mentón meditabundo*

Knock Out: *llega a donde esta Wheeljack seguido de cerca por Smoke* -"hola ¿qué haces?"- *le pregunta al verlo parado en el medio del pasillo, pero se mantiene un poco alejado de él, por si aún está molesto desde lo de esa mañana*

Smokescreen: *le da un leve codazo a Knock Out y se acerca a Wheeljack notando que pasaba algo* -"¿nos dirás que sucede? no reaccionaste a la vez de Knock Out, a estas alturas lo habrías desafiado"- *dice para moverlo un poco haciéndolo reaccionar*

Wheeljack: -"¿ah? ¿Qué...? oh...son ustedes..."-

Smokescreen: -"llevamos cinco minutos aquí ¿qué tienes? parecía como si tu cuerpo estuviera aquí pero tu spark en otra parte"-

Knock Out: *se acerca de forma cautelosa pero al ver que Wheeljack no lo iba a atacar se puso al lado de Smokescreen* -"estoy de acuerdo con Smoke ¿qué está pasando por tu procesador que te tiene tan pensativo?"-

Wheeljack: *mira a todos lados verificando que estén solos y los ve* -"prometan que no dirán nada"-

Smokescreen: -"¿tan grave es?"-

Wheeljack: -"grave no pero no es cosa mía es mas de las niñas humanas, Anica y Fernanda ¿lo prometen?"-

Smokescreen: -"si estas tranquilo lo prometo de momento"- *dice alzando la mano derecha dando su palabra*

Knock Out: *se preocupa al oír que tiene que ver con Anica pero trata de calmarse, aún no sabe si es algo malo, puede que no sea nada, así que toma una respiración profunda y asiente* -"yo también lo prometo, no diré nada"-

Wheeljack: -"bien..."-

*Tomo un rato, pero lo bueno es que ninguno se atrevió a interrumpir el relato de Wheeljack, lo que había alcanzado a escuchar de las chicas.

Daba a entender claramente porque no quería que ninguno dijera nada*

Smokescreen: -"n-no... No esperaba algo así"- *dice sorprendido*

Knock Out: *se ve preocupado* -"si lo que dices es cierto... entonces las niñas... Primus ni siquiera puedo imaginarme lo que podría ser, solo sé que suena como si su pasado ocultara algo muy oscuro..."-

Wheeljack: -"por eso no quiero que digan nada, conozco a toda una base que haría un escándalo por ello y no nos corresponde a nosotros, sino a ellas"- *dice seriamente*

Smokescreen: -"eso que dijiste... lo que dijo Fernanda "Tu llegaste ahí, a mí me hicieron ahí" ¿eso qué significa?"-

Wheeljack: -"lo sabré cuando quiera decirlo..."- *dice notándose preocupado*

Knock Out: *se le ve pensativo y preocupado* -"tendrá algo que ver... esto con sus pesadillas..."- *dice en voz baja para sí mismo pero los otros dos lograron escucharlo*

Smokescreen: -"¿qué? ¿Crees que las pesadillas son reales?"-

Wheeljack: -"tal vez mas bien lo fueron... pero ahora me sembró la duda"- *dice serio* -"deberé vigilar el tiempo de recarga de Fernanda. Sabemos que Anica tiene pesadillas y algún posible trauma, pero de ella no sabemos nada"-

Knock Out: *suspira* -"es verdad que Fer es mucho más cerrada... solo espero que estemos equivocados con respeto a las pesadillas, ya que, por como actúa Anica cuando tiene una... es muy obvio que no son nada agradables..."- *dice pensativo y luego se le ocurrió una idea* -"dijiste que las niñas quieren salir a acampar ¿verdad?"-

Wheeljack: -"si ¿porque?"- *pregunta confundido mirando de reojo a Smokescreen, quien se encoge de hombros sin saber que tramaba Knock Out*

Knock Out: -"pues aprovechemos esta oportunidad para estar a solas con ellas, es obvio que ni Optimus, Ratchet o Magnus las dejaran ir solas, podemos decir que iremos con ellas para cuidarlas, después de todo yo soy el guardián de Anica y tú eres el de Fer, y podemos decir que Smoke viene por seguridad extra, así estaremos con las niñas, las cuidaremos y podremos prestar más atención a ver si descubrimos más cosas de sus pasado, y también podremos vigilar sus horas de recarga, por si llegan a tener una pesadilla alguna de las dos*

Smokescreen: -"wow... en minutos tuviste un plan"-

Wheeljack: -"es tan loco que podría funcionar, esperemos a que den el aviso si vemos que cualquiera de ellos da un paso en falso aplicaremos el plan"- *sonríe* -"¿qué dicen?"-

Knock Out: -"me parece perfecto"- *dice con una sonrisa más calmada y con una mirada determinada* -"creo que es hora de descubrir un poco más del misterioso pasado de Anica y Fernanda..."-

 **Bueno, eso es todo, parece que las cosas se ponen interesantes para las conductoras del show.**

 **¿Qué secretos ocultan las chicas? ¿Podrán los Bots descubrirlos? Y si lo hacen ¿les gustara lo que averigüen?**

 **Todas las respuestas a esas preguntas y más se descubrirán en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Mientras son más que bienvenidos de dar sus teorías, queremos saber que piensan ustedes, Fer y yo ya hemos dado muchas pistas, ahora es su turno de decir que piensan n_n**

 **Bueno eso es todo, trataremos de subir el próximo Cap. lo más pronto posible, pero por favor ténganos paciencia.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **¡Bye!**


End file.
